Wishes?
by djinni14
Summary: Everyone has hopes and dreams and wishes, ... right? It's just that most if not all of them ever come true, ... right? RIGHT? - NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**CH1**

Lelu and her friends were returning to their little base inside a mountain after performing a raid on a construction site. In reality it was a small victory, it was one little construction site out of hundreds planet wide.

Lelu's friends had taken out a number of surrounding buildings while Lelu herself had cast an Earthquake spell on the construction site itself.

Earthquake spell - An intense but highly localized tremor rips the ground. The shock knocks people down, collapses structures, opens cracks in the ground, and more.

Area affected – 80' radius spread.

It had resulted in a lot of the construction equipment being swallowed up and then buried in the ground when the ground closed back up. There was no one except a security guard at the site and he was not in the area at the time, so he was fine. The group preferred not to kill.

Lelu's friends were celebrating their little victory while Lelu herself went to her room to study what site would be struck next and what to do when they got there.

Using a scrying spell Lelu studied the area in question using one of her little animal friends, of which there were fewer and fewer of over the years.

Srying spell - You can see and hear the subject and the subject's immediate surroundings (approximately 10 feet in all directions of the subject). If the subject moves, the sensor follows the subject. There were still thousands of rats all over the planet, very useful for spying on people or places.

It was a recently completed large condominium site that had not yet been occupied. More than likely there were people who were scheduled to move in as soon as the buildings cleared being inspected and given an occupancy permit, so they needed to move fast.

Lelu left her room to inform the others she was going back out again. All of her friends volunteered to go with her, however she turned them down. "Thanks, but when I get back we have still another site to visit and I'll need you for that one, so get some rest."

Lelu cast her spell to summon all the help she was going to need.

Summon Monolith Elemental - You conjure a tremendously powerful creature known as an elemental monolith.

Lelu had summoned an Earth Elemental. Earth monoliths are nearly unstoppable, using their great strength to crush and destroy their foes. Like other earth elementals, earth monoliths travel through solid ground or rock as easily as humanoids walk on the earth's surface.

The monolith embraced Lelu and took her to where she wished to go, once at the site the monolith began using its incredible strength to destroy the entire complex.

While the monolith was busy doing as Lelu had requested of it, a company fighter/bomber jet showed up and after making a recon pass came back around to make a combat pass.

Lelu had learned the hard way that the fighter/bombers were basically immune to lightning strikes, true physical damage was required to bring one down. Fortunately as dangerous as they were, they were relatively weak when it came to dealing with damage.

Lelu waited until the fighter/bomber had committed itself to its combat pass when she cast a spell.

Splinter Bolt - You extend your hand toward your foe, flicking a single sliver of wood into the air,  
>and a splinter larger than a titan's javelin whistles through the air.<p>

The fighter/bomber had made its pass attacking the monolith doing some damage to him, however this run placed it directly over Lelu who watched her spell strike one of the fighters wings doing severe damage, and was rewarded with watching the plane crash, with the pilot ejecting out of his damage craft.

Satisfied that the complex had been destroyed, Lelu was given a ride back to her base where her friends were waiting for her.

"How did it go?" Lelu is asked.

"Scratch one condo complex and one fighter/bomber." Lelu would have smiled at her success, but it was a small win in a war that they were losing.

The war had officially started long before even her parents had been born. Early in the war the enemy had decided to use these tremendous bombs, and they had several of them. It had taken them years to find out that they needed a special metal minded from the ground.

After the first bomb had been dropped by a high flying plane, high above their reach, they had started attacking these mines to try and deprive them of this metal.

However the enemy already had several of these bombs and had started using them on their cities and towns. Life was destroyed, buildings leveled to the ground. The trees and plants managed to adapt to the after effects of the blast, however the area had been cleared just like the enemy had hoped for.

Soon more and more mushroom clouds sprung up into the air and more and more of their kind and their friends were dying.

The war itself was simple to understand. It was technology versus nature. Huge conglomerate companies wanted to keep their profits elevated at huge numbers. The population increase never slowed and they all needed someplace to live and work.

More and more of the planet was leveled to be replaced by buildings, shopping centers, parking lots, freeways. Vast swaths of forests where being cut down to make way for the expansion.

When the enemy finally worked out that the oxygen levels were going down because all the trees were gone, they solved the problem in the only way they knew how. More technology! There were soon a number of oxygen plants that would clean the air and pump out oxygen.

However to make them work meant they needed more power. To get the power they needed they had to add burning dirty coal to obtain the power they needed. To get the coal meant mining the earth.

All of this put still more pollution out into the air for the oxygen plants to try and clean.

Lelu had been born into this world. Her parents found that she loved nature and had a truly amazing affinity for animals and plants.

Lelu was only 5 years old when another bomb was dropped on her parent's position, leaving only destroyed ground and a mushroom cloud in the sky.

Lelu was still just a teenager when she found out that she herself was pregnant. The father had died in a fighter/bomber attack the week before. Lelu was sad for his loss; however it was only a one-night stand. Lelu wasn't in love with him at the time and hadn't mourned his loss when he was gone. Save that they had lost another good fighter.

Lelu's little girl had changed her life. Where before her life was all about the war and trying to stop the enemy and keep as much of the natural nature that there was on the planet. Now her focus was on her little girl.

"Alexis sweetie, time for lunch." Lelu called out.

Lelu soon got a response with the sight of Alexis with her long red hair come bouncing in carrying one of her little friends.

"And how is my girl today?" Lelu stepped up to where Alexis had sat to eat her lunch putting her little friend on the table.

"Waddle had babies mommy!" Alexis was all excited, one of her friends was actually still delivering her little brood even as Alexis ate.

"That's great sweetie." Lelu kissed her head. "And you, are you happy too?" Lelu strokes Alexis's little friend, getting a squeak back for her trouble.

"He said, …." Lelu interrupts her daughter.

"I know what he said Alexis, I'm not deaf yet." Alexis only smiled up at her mother while she continued to eat her lunch.

Lelu sat with her and ate her own lunch while watching every move Alexis made. It was such a stupidly simple thing to be doing, but it was still melting Lelu's heart. Lelu loved everything Alexis did. Lelu knew Alexis was the light of her life and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Can I go riding mommy?" Alexis was done and had caught Lelu staring at her daughter, lost in her thoughts.

Lelu checked the time. "Sure, but only for an hour and you know the rules." Lelu points out.

"Don't go far and take someone with me." Alexis drones out, hating that there were rules at all.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but it's for your own safety, I don't want anything to happen to you." Lelu knew her heart was wrapped around her daughter and losing her would break her.

"Thank you mommy." Alexis took off running, taking her little friend with her.

It had Lelu grinning. "Oh to be that young and carefree again." Lelu was wishing, knowing it was never going to happen. Lelu had a war to fight. Speaking of which Lelu had a target to attend to.

Lelu went to her room and cast a Scrying spell to check the area, using one of her little friends to scurry around the area so she could see a lot of the area. Satisfied and happy that she didn't need to take anyone with her this time and place them in danger.

Lelu checked in and told her friends where she was going.

Transport via Plants spell - You can enter any normal plant and pass any distance to a plant of the same kind in an instant, regardless of the distance separating the two. The entry plant must be alive.

Lelu arrived right where she had wanted to be and looked the place over. It was an incomplete tower, meant to be the tallest high-rise building on the planet. It was being built directly on bedrock, practically granite. It was perfect ground for such a huge building thanks to its weight.

However for Lelu that was also a weakness for the building, so she started casting another spell.

Transmute Rock to Lava - As its name suggests, this spell turns the very landscape into the enemy of man, causing a deadly flow of magma from the cracks of the earth.

The area of affect was only a 30' radius from the center point. Hence Lelu chose to center the spell on one corner of the building. The lava started to burn and undermine the building forcing it to start to lean to one side.

The building was on its way to falling to the ground when Lelu cast a spell to get back home.

Word of Recall - Word of recall teleports you instantly back to your sanctuary when the word is uttered.

Lelu arrived back in her little base where her family and friends were an instant later. It was another small victory, it's just that they were small and far between on an entire planet.

Lelu went to her room to do some more research, she needed to find something to do that would turn this around, they were losing little by little and she knew it. "I'm trying mom and dad, I'm trying."

Lelu spent an hour searching for something, reading papers her parents had left her. Maybe instead of fighting all over the planet she should be fighting for a certain location and when they won there, they moved on to the next.

Lelu came back out and started gathering up her friends to discuss a change in tactics. They were losing so something had to change.

It was an hour later when they were still debating if this new plan was the right one, and where on the planet they should concentrate their efforts, when Alexis's little friend came running in, completely out of breath.

He stopped near Lelu and started chattering up a storm. It was all Lelu could do to keep up. Lelu was actually only getting about every third word, for such a little guy he really knew how to talk fast.

Everyone present saw Lelu go white and tears started running down her face. "Where?" Lelu finally asked a question. "Soldiers ambushed Alexis and took her." Lelu turned and told her friends.

They all jumped up and grabbed Lelu as they rushed out and headed for the site where Alexis had been taken from.

It took a little time before they found Smoke lying on his side bleeding out. Smoke had been just a little colt when Kate had found him. Now he was a big strong horse who could outrun any other horse on the planet. He had bonded with Alexis almost immediately.

Not far away was the only surviving Centaur who was acting as Alexis's guard. He had taken so much damage that his human upper body was almost separated from his horse body.

"SMOKE!" Lelu kneeled down next to him and listened to Smoke apologize for failing her.

"Shhh, you didn't fail anyone my friend, there was nothing you could have done about it." Lelu countered what smoke was telling her. Lelu got to work on Smoke casting a spell.

Cure Critical Wounds - When laying your hand upon a living creature, you can heal life threatening critical wounds.

It wasn't enough to heal all of Smoke's wounds, however it was enough to get him on his feet and back to their home.

"How many where there?" Lelu asks Smoke, listening to him answer her question. "And where did they go?" Lelu listened to him answer her question and then gave him a potion to help him feel better and heal more of his wounds.

"Two squads and they took her North." Lelu tells them all.

"He never stood a chance." One comments, noting that the Centaur might not have even seen them coming, and even if he did, there were too many of them for him to handle alone.

"Now what?" The question is asked.

"I'm getting her back, that's what I'm doing!" Lelu yells back, and marches into her room to cast another scrying spell. This time the focus was her daughter.

When Lelu exited her room she was even whiter than she had been when Lelu had found out Alexis had been taken. "She's hanging by her hands in their dungeon." Lelu tells them.

It got all of them to suck in their breath. They all loved Alexis, just not as much as her mother.

"I need some help, in and out as fast as we can." Lelu begs them.

Lelu and the others hear a roar in response. Hairy was here!

Hairy was the name Alexis had given him, he was the last of the great bears, Dire Bear to be precise and he loved Alexis maybe even more than her own mother.

Hairy was huge and barely fit in the room. Hairy was thousands of pounds of pure muscle. "You're not going alone my friend." Lelu informs him.

Lelu turns to one of the others. "I'm in need of your magic." Lelu asks of him.

It was moments later after having prepared the area. "Step into the circle." Lelu and Hairy are told. It was time to cast a spell.

Teleportation Circle - You create a circle on the floor or other horizontal surface that teleports any person(s) who stands on it to a designated spot.

A moment later they are all standing in front of Alexis who is hanging from by her hands from the ceiling. "BABY!" Lelu was on in Alexis in a heartbeat.

Alexis was unconscious but otherwise looked unharmed to Lelu, so she immediately cast a spell.

Cure Moderate Wounds – Heal wounds of a person that are only moderately damaging looking and not immediately life threatening.

"Alexis sweetie, I need you to wake up for me honey." Lelu pleaded trying to keep the tears at bay. "Hairy?" Lelu turns to him who immediately takes one of his great paws and swipes at the cord that is being used to hang her from the ceiling. Severing it easily.

Alexis was now in Lelu's arms. "Alexis sweetie?" Lelu cradled her body and stroked her face.

It took a few moments before Alexis started blinking her eyes open. "Mommy?"

Lelu couldn't hold back the tears any longer and started crying. "Yeah sweetie, it's me, I've got you?"

"It hurts mommy!" The pain Alexis was feeling was all over her face.

Lelu looked up at the wizard that had gotten them here. He bent down and looked Alexis over while Lelu held her in her arms. "Nanites." He hung his head low.

"**NO!"** Lelu knew what those were and what they did. "No, you're wrong, you have to be wrong."

"I'm sorry, there is nothing to be done. They are eating her from the inside out. You can heal her wounds all you want, but it will only be temporary. I can kill one of them, but there are likely already thousands inside her.

You know as well as I do that they while they eat her, they are also replicating themselves, creating even more of them. It would take thousands of spells to kill all of them at the same time. If we miss so much as even one of them, it'll start all over again." The Wizard stands up dejected, knowing Alexis is already as good as dead. Just in a horribly insidious manner possible. Utterly heartless and devoid of caring about life at all, just what they were fighting against.

The pain on Alexis's face was only getting worse. "It hurts mommy, please make it stop!"

Did Alexis even know what she was asking? Or was it simply the plea of a child to her mother. Mothers could fix anything. Make anything feel better.

"No sweetie, don't ask me that. … I can't." Lelu broke down and held her tight and started crying in earnest. What her baby was asking for was what Lelu just couldn't do.

"We need to be leaving." The Wizard touches Lelu's shoulder. "We stay much longer and we'll be discovered."

Lelu turned her head. "Nothing we can do? …. Can I not at least take her place?" Lelu was searching for anything and she knew it, only to watch him shake his head. His parents may have known a way, but in today's world some spells had been lost to the past. Along with any number of magical items and for some, even the ability to create them anymore.

The Wizard could only shake his head, and begin a Teleport, Greater spell to get them all out of here.

"The pain mommy!" Alexis's pain was only increasing the longer Lelu delayed the inevitable.

"I love you sweetie, more that life itself, I love you." Lelu could see Alexis try to answer but the pain she was in cut it off.

Lelu let her back down to lie on the floor. "I love you and I swear I will find a way, somehow, someway."

It took extra effort but Lelu cast a spell to take all the pain away from her daughter, it was all she had left she could do for her.

Finger of Death - You can slay any one living person with just a single touch.

Lelu had killed her own daughter and they both heard Hairy scream in rage at watching the one person he loved most on this god forsaken planet die.

Hairy turned and ripped the door to her cell off its hinges and threw it through the opening, striking the guard that had come to investigate, killing him. Hairy roared out through the door in search of anyone he could kill for the loss he was experiencing.

The Wizard touched Lelu as she was curled up on the floor crying in body quaking sobs with her wails of what she had just done reverberating off the walls, it felt like everywhere, and finished his spell and took both of them back to their little home.

Hairy was crashing his way down hallways and through doors, killing everyone who got in his way.

He had taken several rounds from weapons to his body, but just kept on going trailing drops of his blood behind him.

He may be just a bear, but he wasn't stupid, even in his rage he could tell the difference between lowly grunts and officers, and the one he found in a big room filled with others all carrying guns registered in his brain.

Hairy killed everyone on his way to the officer with all the stripes and other insignia's that were on his clothes. By the time Hairy had reached him, the drops of blood he trailed had turned into a trail looking more like a pool. Still he had more than enough power left in him to grapple the officer into his embrace and snap his back into two pieces.

Then he heard a voice that made it through his rage. "You can stop now hairy and come with me, mommy needs us." Hairy finally gave up and collapsed onto the floor and let out his last heavy breath filled with blood.

**It is now weeks later:**

"You sure this is a good idea?" One of Lelu's friends that had been fighting alongside her for years asked.

"We've lost. The last of the bears is gone. The last of the Centaurs is gone. The last of countless others is gone. I can't even find a blade of grass anywhere on the planet. The only trees are the few they have planted in containers in their vain attempt to appease us.

Tell me one place on this planet that doesn't have concrete, blacktop, steel or any other man made item. Even the areas that had bombs on them have been cleaned and covered with concrete.

And I'm tired of fighting a fight I have no hope of winning." Lelu points out. Leaving out the fact that with Alexis gone she didn't have any fight left in her anymore.

"We do this and we'll never see each other ever again." It is pointed out to them all.

"Using the mirror will allow each of us to select a new Earth in a different plane to try again with. We have lost this Earth, but maybe we can save another one." Lelu offers. Nature needed to win somewhere or everything was going to be concrete.

"Besides do you really want to eat what this planet calls food now?" Lelu offers, watching all of them almost hurl at the thought. The oceans were dirty and mostly devoid of life now. The only animals to turn into food were the ones in massive plants made of concrete and steel. Even most of them were clones, that would someday start having genetic problems from the cloning process.

And only that fed about half the population, the rest was created from the people that had died. People being the most available source of protein on the planet now.

Lelu altered the mirror to display a different Earth and allowed each of her friends to look at where they were going, letting them accept this Earth or dial another one. The number of offerings were almost literally limitless.

Lelu said goodbye to all her friends as each one stepped through, to never be seen again by any of them. None of them would ever know if any of the others had succeeded in their new home.

Lelu was last as she picked up her bag filled with all her worldly possessions that she could carry, just like all the others. Each bag was literally bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. This allowed for a larger than normal amount of items to be taken with them.

The mirror and a couple of other ancient artifacts that she couldn't take with her were being left behind; however they would never be found by anyone. Lelu had planted a volcano acorn that would turn her little mountain home into an active volcano in time, burying the mirror and the other items under lava for all time. "I did my best mom and dad, I'm sorry I failed you. … Goodbye my love." Lelu gave her final goodbye to her family and Alexis, the love of her life, all of whom were gone now.

Lelu adjusted the dial till she saw an Earth through the mirror that looked like a likely candidate for her new home, and closed her eyes. "Please let this be the right Earth." And a broken hearted Lelu stepped through the mirror with her eyes still closed.

Lelu didn't see the controls change to a different Earth just before she stepped through.

"Please find love again mommy, pretty please." And the mirror shimmered again twice just as it did when Lelu and all the others had stepped through.


	2. Chapter 2

**CH2**

**It is now 2 years later:**

Rikki had just gotten back from London, Zoological Society of London (London Zoo) and had no sooner than gotten through US Customs with her bags headed for ground transportation when her cell phone rang.

Rikki moaned that she had been stupid enough to turn it on after landing. Still her life's work came first so if she needed to turn around and go somewhere else she would make arrangements. Elka would kill her, but she would live.

The caller ID however showed it was her publisher. It still got Rikki to groan, Gina was good at her job, even if it was like talking to a giant iceberg. "Hello Gina, to what do I owe the pleasure of your voice?" Rikki answered the call.

"No I can't come into your office today, I just made it to the airport after coming back from London, it will have to be another day." Rikki wanted to go home and rescue Elka.

"Because I have a day job and the London Zoo needed my help. Next week or even next month it may be Berlin or San Diego for all I know, and I'll go when they call." Rikki reminded her yet again, since they had fought over this before.

"Yes I'm aware I don't write that many books, however you have to admit that the ones I do write all get great reviews and the Storm series makes both of us money." Actually the ONE Derek Storm was going to be the first in a series of books. And the only book that made her much money. The other series with a different publisher didn't make hardly any money for her. However those books weren't intended to make her lots of money. They were supposed to help people understand Nature and what we needed to do to save it.

It did however get her a lot of recognition and a lot of accolades for her thinking. It was partly why she kept getting calls from Zoo's all over the planet. When they had a problem she was the first one they would all call. It didn't hurt when she came to them for free.

Rikki paid her own way for each visit to the zoo. She paid the high price of an airline ticket purchased the day before. Paid for her own hotel. Paid for her own meals.

"Yes tomorrow at 2:30 will be fine. …. Bye Gina." Rikki hung up the phone.

Rikki was stepping out of the town car at her Townhouse, happy to be home.

**636 WEST END AVENUE**

**636 W End Ave **This elegant Renaissance Revival brownstone is one of eight townhouses constructed in 1896 by George F. Pelham, noted architect of several iconic Manhattan buildings including the Olcott at 27 West 72nd Street, the Park Royal Hotel at 23 West 73rd Street, and the Hotel Plaza Athenee at 37 East 64th Street. Consisting of a fabulous owner's triplex and six additional apartments, this stunning 19th century townhouse offers a glamorous residence, comfortable income, and incredible upside potential. The garden level of the owner's triplex begins with a lovely open parlor with preserved original woodwork and an ornate decorative fireplace. The front bedroom is currently used as an oversized study, with an additional fireplace and an adjacent full bathroom. The kitchen has been renovated with care, including a Sub-Zero refrigerator, Viking stove, and full-sized KitchenAid dishwasher. Both the kitchen and the parlor open to the charming private garden, flooded with eastern light and perfect for entertaining with a herringbone brick patio and landscaped beds surrounding. Upstairs, the master bedroom offers original inlaid floors, a third decorative fireplace, and a sumptuous ensuite marble bath with a clawfoot tub and separate stall shower. The adjacent apartment on the front of this floor is a free market studio that could be combined with the owner's triplex to provide additional living space and a third full bathroom. The finished basement is private to the owner's triplex and includes excellent storage, laundry, and access to mechanicals. On the garden and parlor levels, the living space is complimented by hardwood floors, high ceilings, elaborate moldings and handrails, and central air conditioning. Beyond the owner's triplex, this townhouse is configured as five studios and a one bedroom apartment, half of which are free market.

It might not be the most glamorous townhouse in New York City, however Rikki loved all the wood. Wood floors, wood trim everywhere. Rikki had chosen to add the free market studio to her space, so she had more living space as well as a third bathroom.

Rikki really didn't need the third bathroom, there was just her and Elka, and it was likely to stay that way. It wasn't that men didn't turn their heads everywhere she went, because they did. Also quite a few women looked her way as well. It was just that Rikki had no interest.

Rikki opened the front door and was attacked instantly. Though attack wasn't quite the right word for what Elka was doing. Since Elka was wimpering and whinning and trying to show just how much she missed her mistress (master).

Rikki dropped her bags and started petting Elka. "Hi Elka, …. I missed you too. ….. Have you been a good girl for me?" Rikki did her best to pet and hug Elka till Rikki had thought she had been loved enough.

"How about a snack to celebrate my coming home? How does that sound?" Rikki asked getting a bark from Elka. "Yeah I thought you'd see it my way." Rikki headed for the kitchen to find Elka one of the homemade biscuits that Rikki makes just for Elka.'

Rikki had no trust in those things that you could buy at the store. Most of them weren't even made in this country so there was no control over how they were made.

Rikki didn't even feed Elka processed dog food when she was home. The dog sitter that showed up 3 times a day when she was gone was the only time Elka was fed "normal" dog food.

"Did she clean up after you?" Rikki headed for the back patio that used to be nothing but paver's or bricks, till Rikki had, had it replaced with grass, just for Elka. Though if Rikki was truthful to herself, it was for her too. The more nature in or around her home the better.

It was also one of the reasons why there were plants all over the house. The other was because it allowed her to use one of her spells to go wherever she wanted in an instant, or back. "Yes she did. … I'll start watering the plants if you want to go find your favorite toy." Rikki offers, getting Elka to bark and take off searching the house for her favorite stuffed toy.

Rikki was only about a third of the way done watering and talking to each plant when Elka showed up with her stuffed hedgehog, biting it to make it squeak the entire way.

This turned into a short game of tug of war that Rikki eventually won and threw the hedgehog for Elka to chase, pick up and bit it to make it squeak, followed by Elka throwing it up in the air for her to jump after to bite it again.

Eventually bringing it over to Rikki to play tug of war again, so Rikki can win again to throw it again and repeat.

Rikki was sitting outside eating her late lunch with Elka lying at her feet. It was nice and quiet. "It's been an interesting last 2 years huh girl?" Rikki looks down at Elka who lifts her head to look at Rikki.

**It is now 2 years ago:**

Lelu had stepped through the mirror with her eyes closed and when she opened them she was standing right out in front of the home she is living in right now. There was a for sale sign on it even then.

**"Where the hell am I?"** Lelu had called out. This was definitely not what she saw when she selected an Earth to go to. While this place had more nature that the Earth she had just left, if was still well on its way to being just like it. Lots of technology and filled with concrete and steel everywhere.

Lelu had elected to use one of her Wild Shape changes (she had 6/day) to turn into an Eagle and fly high over the city to look it over. The city itself was huge; however she also saw a large green section right in the middle of it.

Wildshape is a method used to transform your body into another animal. It makes you look like the animal, you gain the size of the animal and you get the abilities of the animal. Also all of the items that you carry at the time "Meld" into the new form and cannot be accessed while in Wildshape form.

Lelu found someplace to land in what turned out later to be Central Park and watched as the world went by. People were walking everywhere, which was different from the last place. They were riding on things that had two wheels. There were hand powered boats out on the lake. There were even men wearing uniforms riding horses.

They reminded her of Smoke and it made Lelu's heart break a little more. Thankful that Smoke had agreed to go with one of Rikki's friends to a new Earth and hopefully have a better life.

_O-kay, this is not what I selected but it doesn't look like it's too late for this Earth._

It's just that Lelu wasn't looking for another challenge; her heart just wasn't in it. Her heart was empty and hollow.

Lelu decided to take off and look elsewhere, which took her deeper into the city. In the city it was evident that an Eagle was just too conspicuous, so Lelu used another Wild Shape change to turn into a pigeon.

It still allowed her to fly around the city but since it looked like there were thousands of this type of bird it allowed her to easily move around with bringing unwanted attention to herself.

It was while she was flying around that Lelu came across Elka who was just a new born puppy who had been abandoned and looked to be in bad shape. Lelu flew down to the street and changed back into a human where no one was looking and went over to the puppy and picked her up. "Oh poor puppy!" Lelu's heart may be broken, but seeing this caused it to start beating again.

"You better come with me little one." Lelu started walking for the big park that she had seen earlier.

People were everywhere on the streets, and Lelu was doing her best to pay attention to what people were doing. Noticing that you could only cross streets where large metal moving machines were traveling on when the light was green.

It took some time but she made it to the park and then worked at finding a spot that no one seemed to ever go to. It was here that she pulled out her bag and pulled out a piece of cloth and laid it out on the ground and spoke the words to activate it.

Daern's Instant Tent - The tent sleeps 8 and has a temperate climate. It is resistant to electricity, acid, and fire. It is immune to cold.

Stepping inside Lelu pulled out her sleeping bag from out of her bag.

Magic Bedroll - This woolen sleeping bag is embroidered with stars and moons in silver and blue thread, and it smells of lavender.  
>A magic bedroll grants you a comfortable and peaceful night's sleep. As long as you lie in it, you do not suffer from any harsh environments like extreme cold or heat.<p>

Then Lelu pulled out her traveling cooking equipment to find something to put water into for the puppy to drink out of. And then Lelu cast a spell to fill it and other containers for herself.

Create Water - This spell generates wholesome, drinkable water, just like clean rain water.

After watching the puppy drink Lelu pulled her over to cuddle and check her out for any problems. Lelu decided on a couple of spells.

Cure Light Wounds – Heal wounds that are barely larger than a large cut.

Remove Disease - Cures all diseases that the subject is suffering from.

Then Lelu pulled out another bag from her bag and placed food in another container and placed it in front of the puppy. "Go ahead, you can eat it. I'm sorry it's not milk, but maybe I can fix that soon. I know I didn't cook it, but it's good for you. Even if it's not overly tasty." Lelu talked to the puppy.

Everlasting Rations - This small leather pouch contains enough trail rations to feed a person for one day. Every morning at sunrise the pouch magically creates another day's worth of rations.

It was the only food Lelu had available too so she ate most of it since the puppy while hungry kinda only nibbled on it. "I'll find you something tomorrow, how's that?" Lelu picked up the puppy and cuddled and played with the puppy until it finally went to sleep.

"You need a name little one, I can't just keep calling you puppy." Lelu mentions. "Blacky, you are mostly black with a little rust color. Rusty maybe? … How about Sparky, since you are anything but." Lelu offers.

"Ok have it your way, we'll decide when you are awake again." Lelu offers.

Come morning Lelu took the puppy outside so she could do her thing outside of the tent instead of inside. It was close to lunch when Lelu got out more food for the puppy to eat and then she pulled a small figurine out of her bag and activated it.

Figurine of Wondrous Power – Onyx Dog, Transforms into a riding dog once per week for 6 hours.

It really wasn't a guard dog, but it would obey her commands. "Stay and keep the puppy inside, unharmed, and keep anyone from entering the tent but me." Lelu commands of it. She knew she now had 6 hours to accomplish a number of tasks.

Since it wasn't really a guard dog per say, Lelu took her bag with her. Since she didn't have a lot of time she was forced to ask a lot of questions to help her in her quest to find what she needed.

Lelu had a bag that if you put one and only one piece of gold no larger than one pound into, one month later you would find 25 pieces of gold all the same size as the original piece.

It didn't take much work to find out where she could find a place to convert one of these pieces into currency that was recognized in this city. Lelu's one little pound of gold turned into $19,560. They wanted a driver's license to open an account; however Lelu was forced to tell them she didn't drive. Which was the truth.

They took her signature anyway and opened an account for her to store her money in and gave her $1,000 in cash and held the rest till she could get herself a photo ID of some kind, not needing it to be a driver's license.

They also told her where to go to get one of those. It's just Lelu wasn't sure she had the time, since she only had 6 hours, but tried it anyway.

It turned out to be a non-driver photo ID as issued by the DMV for the state of New York. With this in hand Lelu no longer had any problems. Lelu went back to the same location and cashed in her other 24 pounds of gold and left her money in the account they had set up for her.

$469,440

Lelu made it back to the tent with only a few minutes to spare, complete with milk and dry puppy food that she found in a pet store with the help of the people that worked there.

"These people have pets!" Rikki had seen dogs, cats, ferrets, birds and fish that were for sale. Along with food, enclosures and items to help their pets feel better or make it easier for the owner to keep the pet.

The next day Lelu packed everything up and with her bag in hand as well as a puppy in the other, Lelu went looking for a more permanent place to stay.

One month of staying in a tent in Central Park and with $469,440 in her account, Lelu was standing outside of the home she had arrived in front of on this world. It still had a for sale sign outside along with an open house sign.

Lelu agreed on the full price, not knowing any better and paid $450,000 up front for it. Ten months later and she had it completely paid for. It took another week after the initial purchase to have it filled with furniture since it came unfurnished.

It was during these 10 months that Lelu found a number of magazines in grocery stores about nature. It was in these magazines that she bought and took home to read that she found out that there were places called Zoo's.

Her new ID however had a new name that she had chosen for herself. Wanting to leave her old life behind, thinking she was only going to survive if she was a new person that reinvented herself.

Rikki Alexandra Rodgers was born.

In the petting area of the zoo it took only a few seconds before all of the animals were gathered around Rikki, while she talked to them and found out a lot of answers.

After silently healing a wound on one of the rays that any zoo guest could reach, touch and feed, Rikki found herself in the back area watching an elephant being worked on.

"May I?" Rikki asked before walking up to the elephant. "Looks like a foot infection."

"Yes we know, our Vet is on his way over to look it over. If it's what we think it is we may need to put her down." Rikki is told.

"Oh no!" Rikki knew she needed to do something, just couldn't do it with everyone watching, as she rubbed the elephants leg. "Can I have a tub of water to put her foot into? I want to see something."

They didn't understand what Rikki could possibly see, but one of them left to go get it while the other was distracted by watching the other elephant trying to get closer to Rikki and the elephant.

This allowed Rikki a few moments.

Remove Disease and Cure Moderate Wounds later and the elephant was walking around perfectly again. The tub of water long since forgotten.

Patty, Maxine and Happy would all come running whenever Rikki came for a visit. "They seem to be taken with you."

"I've always loved animals, maybe they can sense this?" Rikki shrugged it off. Rikki knew early on that she needed to keep her skills hidden.

It was about now that Rikki heard them talking about putting down a tiger in a sister zoo. "May I see?" Rikki asks.

The people at this zoo looked at each other and opened and closed their mouths like a fish, not really sure what they should do. "If I can get yours to like me, will you send me or at least offer them my help?" Rikki offered.

The zoo workers were soon standing around with their mouths hanging open as Rikki is soon petting and hugging one of their tigers. "You're just a hug-able and love-able kitty aren't you?" Rikki was soon cooing at him. "What do they feed you here?" Rikki was still cooing. "Steaks, really? … Sounds like you eat better than I do." Rikki was still cooing.

Wild Empathy is the ability to improve attitudes of animals.

The next day Rikki was at another zoo looking at a tiger that wouldn't get up, wouldn't eat and wouldn't drink but wasn't sick.

While one of them is off getting a steak for Rikki to try with, the other is getting a bowl of fresh water.

Speak with Animals - You can ask questions of and receive answers from animals, but the spell doesn't make them any more friendly than normal. Wary and cunning animals are likely to be terse and evasive, while the more stupid ones make inane comments. If an animal is friendly toward you, it may do some favor or service for you.

Remove disease, cure light wounds, plus Rikki paid for some new toys that the tiger asked for and the zoo had one happy and active tiger again.

By the time her home was paid for, 10 months later, these two zoos had shared with other zoos that they had a person that was a specialist that would come to you to help you.

Rikki was back from a trip to the National Zoological Park, or known as the National Park. They wanted help with Tai Shan, one of their Giant Pandas.

Rikki had never seen an animal like it, and in just a few minutes Rikki was in the panda's arms giving each other hugs. It was actually here that Rikki found herself wiping away tears. "I'm sorry Tai, it just brings back memories. You're a good boy, you haven't done anything wrong." Rikki kisses his hairy head as she coos at him. Remembering the bear that loved her daughter and called him Hairy.

Rikki was thanking the administrator of the zoo before leaving when she was intercepted by one of the workers as Rikki was leaving. "Can I invite you to dinner or to drinks? You have an amazing way with animals."

He was relatively handsome, but there was just something about him that rubbed her wrong. "Thanks, but I'm going to go to my hotel and order room service. I have an early flight back home in the morning." Rikki didn't want to spend time with him. Not with any man technically, but certainly not with him.

Rikki took a taxi to get to her hotel and ordered room service. Going to the door to get her food after they knocked and announced themselves.

Rikki was sitting at the little table eating when there was another knock on her door. Opening the door Rikki found the man from the zoo that had asked to take her to dinner or drinks. "What are you doing here?"

He waltzed right in past Rikki and into the room, leaving Rikki at the door holding it open. "You're a very beautiful woman who I wanted to get to know better." He answers her question.

Rikki let go of the front door allowing it to close, getting him to smile, and thinking he was going to get laid by the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Rikki however jumped into the bathroom and slammed the door closed, and started casting.

Summon Nature's Ally VII – Invisible Stalker, This spell summons a natural creature. It appears where you designate and acts immediately. It attacks your opponents to the best of its ability. If you can communicate with the creature, you can direct it not to attack, to attack particular enemies, or to perform other actions.

"There is a man on the other side of this door, take him to the exact opposite side of this exact point on this planet and leave him there, naked. Now go!" Rikki commands of it.

A minute later after Rikki washes up a little she exits the bathroom to find her room empty again. "I wonder what is on the exact opposite side of this planet?" Rikki talked to herself. Going back to finish her dinner, no longer concerned about the man who had followed her here.

Answer: A few hundred miles southwest of Perth, Australia, off in the Indian Ocean.


	3. Chapter 3

**CH3**

Kate was standing in front of her murder board, staring at it, willing for it to talk to her. They needed a name, though an address to go with that name wouldn't hurt.

They had the name and address of the dead guy, and the name and address of everyone else, who had solid alibis, just not this guy.

Was she missing something? A secret girlfriend willing to hide him? "GOT IT!" Ryan yells out, disturbing Kate's thoughts. "And an address." Ryan adds.

Kate parks her car where she pleases, she's a cop and the guy they are after probably killed their vic. Ryan and Espo pulled up right next to hers. "Suit up, we need this guy alive if we can manage it. He's too stupid to have thought this up himself." Kate was still convinced there was someone behind this guy. Someone who knew how to pull strings and make plans.

All three went around the corner and headed for the address Ryan had with their weapons already drawn. "EMPTY!" Kate stands in front of the address.

It looked like it used to be a business store, but was empty now, along with the two stores on either side. There was even an empty store front across the street.

This one little area of the street had been hit hard during the last recession. This area of town was mostly for out of country Hispanic people. At one time you could come down here and get some real authentic food and other items. Stuff that didn't have a "Made in China" tag on it.

The businesses that were still here had struggled through, while others hadn't fared so well. Kate had been brought down here by Espo one time for lunch where they had happened to be in the area due to another case.

The food was good and really was authentic. It was the kind of food mom or grandmom made in back using recipes that were only in her head. Give this place another year and all these empty stores would have people in them again.

"DAMN IT!" Kate wasn't above swearing. They needed this guy. "You two go that way and I'll go this way. Maybe it used to be the right address, or maybe it still is. A lot of these places have apartments above or tiny ones in back. See if anyone knows our guy?" Kate asks of Ryan and Espo and waits and watches them walk off, holding up his picture and asking questions as they go.

Kate turns and heads down the street back towards their cars doing exactly what Ryan and Espo were doing.

Rikki was sitting on the back patio wishing she had a larger outdoor space, however was happy to even have one that was just hers. Having any outdoor space in a city this big was a luxury.

Elka came up and laid her muzzle on Rikki's leg which also just happened to have her leash in her mouth. "OH REALLY?" Rikki looked down at Elka who had lifted her head and was looking directly into Rikki's eyes.

"I'm not sure which one of us is the one that is trained. … You or me." Rikki chuckles. "Fine lets go for a walk."

"Elka is at the front door in a flash waiting for Rikki to lock up the house and stuff her travel wallet down the front of her pants that had loops attached to it that in turn were fitted through the little belt that was in the belt loops of her pants.

Rikki was conflicted about if she should change shoes. At the moment she was wearing the only pair of magical boots she had, and had gotten used to wearing them for everything.

Boots of the Mountain King, Greater - While wearing boots of the mountain king, you can move more easily than usual over rough and difficult terrain. Plus you can cast Stoneskin as the spell 2/day.

It was only a walk with Elka, so Rikki took them off and changed to normal Nike sneakers that she had bought at a store that she always left on a rack at the front door along with some of her other high heel more dress like shoes.

"Ok girl, let's go." Rikki offers after shoving a couple of doggie poop bags in her pocket.

For Rikki and Elka a walk was more of a jog, since they both ran the entire time.

As usual Rikki had heads turning her direction along with an occasional wolf whistle from the more vulgar of the crowd. Rikki simply ignored them, including the ones that would yell at her while the two of them were stopped at a light.

Rikki also ignored the ones that would yell at her. "Hey baby" and then proceed to tell her that she was one fine looking body and that she should hop in the back of his car and he would show her what a real man could do.

As if the child doing the talking knew anything about being a "Real man". How she was supposed to just fawn over anyone as stupid as he obviously was escaped her.

The women who looked were at least more subtle about it if not just as brazen about what they wanted.

Rikki had been forced to stop and wait for Elka to finish before fishing a plastic bag out of her pocket and cleaning up after her. At least this way it gave Rikki a clue to if Elka wasn't feeling well or was having trouble with her food. It wasn't too hard and it wasn't too soft.

Tying off the bag and going back to jogging after giving Elka a moment to smell something, Rikki slowed down just enough to toss the bag into the trash. Rikki still found it amusing how many people also left her alone. It wasn't everyday you saw a drop dead gorgeous woman running down the street with a Doberman Pincher running next to her. Maybe it was the teeth on Elka that got them to leave her alone. Oh if only they knew.

"**STOP, … POLICE!" **Suddenly had both of their attentions, as Rikki watches a white male in jeans and a black t-shirt that had green lettering on the front running down the sidewalk her way with a weapon in his hand.

He suddenly turned and went down an alley. A little behind him was a beautiful looking white female with long brown hair that had a slight curl to it, who was also carrying a weapon.

Rikki could see the police badge clipped to her hip as she stopped at the corner and collected herself before looking down the alley, and then turned and walked into the alley, out of Rikki's sight.

Rikki quickly cast two spells on Elka and then released her from her leash and then ran for the alley entrance. As Rikki looked down the alley she could see the woman lying on the ground, likely unconscious with the guy pointing his gun down at her head.

"**NO!" **Rikki screamed out at him. This got his attention off the woman on the ground and onto her. Rikki didn't know why, or maybe she did, but he never took his eyes off her.

This allowed Elka to race down the alley unseen by the man and leap for the arm holding the gun and bite down, … hard. It got the man to scream in pain as Elka proceeded to do all she could to rip his right arm directly out of his socket.

Magic Fang – Greater – Increases damage that the recipient of the spell can deliver.

Bull's Strength - The subject becomes stronger.

The man was soon down on the ground having lost control of his weapon with Elka shaking his arm for all she was worth, hell bent on ripping his arm to pieces, and succeeding nicely.

Rikki raced for the woman on the ground and kneeling next to her saw that she was bleeding from a wound to her head. It instantly got Rikki to cast yet another spell.

Cure Critical Wounds - When laying your hand upon a living creature, you channel positive energy that cures major physical damage.

It wasn't enough to instantly wake her, but it did stop the bleeding and heal the cut in her head. "Elka!"

Elka released the man and came over to stand next to Rikki, who petted her head, scratched behind her ears and then kissed the side of her head. "Good girl." Rikki was proud of her, she had acted on instinct to protect herself and the woman on the ground. Maybe a little bit of a nice juicy steak for both of them tonight?

A few moments later Elka turned and started to growl. It got Rikki to turn and look and saw two men, both with police badges properly displayed with their weapons out. "Elka, … sit." Rikki commands and watches Elka sit in place, however she still watched every move these two made.

"Beckett?" Espo ran forward, going around Elka carefully and kneeled down to check her out.

Ryan slipped past all of them to check on the guy beyound. "It's our guy. … We need an ambulance and some back up." Ryan tells Espo.

It got Espo to pull out his communication and call for an ambulance for both of them along with a unit for escort. "What happened to Beckett?" Espo looks at Rikki.

"Not entirely sure, I didn't see it. When I reached the corner she was already on the ground with that guy over there pointing a gun at her head." Rikki explains. "Elka took care of him while I watched over her." Rikki motioned to Elka and then down to Kate.

"Thanks, it sounds like you may have saved her life." Espo tells Rikki.

"I'd take the credit for it, but Elka here did all the work." Rikki scratches behind her ears again.

Ryan has applied a make shift tourniquet to keep their guy from bleeding out since Elka had all but ripped it off.

After they load him in one ambulance, Rikki is standing next to the other one as they load a still unconscious Kate into it. "Where are you taking her?" Rikki asks.

Rikki gave her statement to Espo and was cleared to go home after he got all her contact information.

"Dude, I thought you were going to drool all over her." Ryan teases his partner.

"I was not!" Espo takes exception to his partners statement.

And that's why you are still standing there staring at the last place you saw her." Ryan points out.

"You are so wrong bro." Espo slaps Ryan's chest and heads for his car so he could write down her phone number and address so maybe he could use it later.

Rikki meanwhile started jogging back home with her mind on one Detective Kate Beckett of the 12th precinct. Getting all of that out of Detective Esposito had been ridiculously easy. Rikki was almost thinking of asking him for her address and phone number, but didn't.

Rikki unhooks Elka and heads for the refrigerator to get a bottle of water and starts drinking. "Well that was exciting, huh girl." Rikki looks down at Elka who was also busy drinking.

After taking a shower that Rikki really needed after all that running, she was down in the kitchen wearing not much more than a robe putting lunch together.

After lunch Rikki went upstairs and dressed to impress. Rikki left her magical skin off.

Skin of Celestial Embrace - Psychoactive skins (also sometimes called ectoshells) are fistsized globs of psionically charged ectoplasm. A psychoactive skin spreads over and covers a Medium or smaller creature that projects the proper command thought; the same command thought causes the skin to shrink back down to its former size. Each of the various psychoactive skins is charged with one of a wide array of powers that constantly affect the wearer.

Rikki did however elect to wear a magic shirt.

Shirt of the Fey – This light blue shirt is made of material so fine it seems like gossamer. Embroidery along the neckline and cuffs depicts leaves and flowers. The faint scent of grass envelops it.

Wore both of her magical rings.

Ring of Spell Storing - contains spells that the wearer can cast using the ring as a memory boost.

Ring of 9 Facets - The gem set within this remarkably ancient ring is distinctly cut to exhibit nine perfect facets, each of a different hue. Each day at sunrise, the gem rotates to display a different facet.

Normal slacks that showed off her long legs combined with a pair of 4 inch heels down by her front door.

Amulet of Second Chances - Fastened to a lightly linked gold chain is a round amulet with the likeness of a nine armed goddess imprinted upon it. In the palm of each of her nine hands the goddess clutches a white pearl. Her eyes are directed to the left-most white pearl.

Earrings of Charisma - Charisma measures a person's force of personality, persuasiveness, personal magnetism, ability to lead, and physical attractiveness.

Rikki still had a number of magical items that she could wear, however she didn't want to over do her visit. Rikki wanted her to see her, not the magic that surrounded her.

"You be a good girl, I'll be back in a couple of hours." Rikki stops to pet her before leaving and locking the front door behind her. Rikki had a taxi waiting out front for her.

A little while later she is entering the hospital. "I'm here to see one Detective Kate Beckett. She came in a couple of hours ago with a small head injury." Rikki asks the front desk.

"Fourth floor, Room 403." Rikki is provided.

The room door is open and Rikki stops outside and undoes three buttons of her shirt showing that she isn't wearing a bra and allowing her now hard nipples to show through the material.

Taking a couple of deep breathes Rikki screws up her courage like she hasn't done for at least 2 years, not since she was involved in a war.

Kate was channel surfing, bored out of her mind when she saw a woman that was beyond beautiful walk into her room.

She had long black hair, with the greenest of eyes. Wearing a beautiful light blue shirt with the material brushing across her obviously hard nipples, giving Kate a brief glimpse of what was behind the shirt since a few of the buttons were undone showing cleavage.

Kate could tell that her breasts were firm and maybe only a fraction larger than her own. Maybe.

She as tall too, and Kate could hear the noise of her heels clacking on the floor. She had Kate mesmerized and completely at a loss of what to do or say as her mind shut down.

"Detective Beckett, my name is Rikki Rodgers." Rikki stepped right up to her bed and reached out to take Kate's hand that didn't have the TV remote in it, which happened to be on Rikki's side.

Kate instantly felt something like electricity travel up her arm, down to the butterfly's that started flapping in her stomach and only stopped when it reached the space between her legs.

Kate didn't notice that Rikki practically collapsed onto the floor as her knees started to give out from under her. "You can call me Rikki or Rick."

It took Kate a moment to register what Rikki had said. Even her voice sounded like she was singing to Kate. "The lady Espo couldn't stop talking about. I'm told I owe my life to you." Kate managed to get her mind to start working. Hitting the power button on the remote as she did.

Rikki smiled which got Kate to stare at Rikki's lips. "I'm not sure it was all me. Elka did most of the work, I just tried to make sure you weren't injured any more than you already were." Rikki countered Kate's understanding. Leaving out that she had healed her wound using magic.

"Elka?" Kate didn't understand as she reached behind her head to feel the small bump on her head. The bump that was already almost healed and had the doctor perplexed how that had happened. The doctor had told her that her skull should have been damaged, however the x-rays showed no damage.

Rikki didn't let go of Kate's hand because she didn't think she could, not that she wanted to.

"Elka is my 2 year old Doberman Pinscher. My very first day here in New York, I saw her out on the street, abandoned. The little thing was starving, dehydrated and infested with fleas. Before I even knew it she stole my heart that day. Now I have an 84 pound, 24 inches tall at the shoulders, very best friend. Who some days I think is made up of pure muscle." Rikki chuckles at herself. Imagining what she looked like being dragged down the street by a dog.

Kate already thought Rikki was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, however listening to her talk about Elka caused her to actually glow and made her even more beautiful.

"Rick?" Kate questioned.

Rikki shrugged her shoulders. "My father had wanted a boy, he got me instead." Rikki smiled again, which had Kate melting again.

Rikki finally let go of Kate's hand and Kate suddenly felt the loss of her touch. "I'll have to thank her some day." Kate smiles.

Rikki placed her hand on the bed so she could remain standing, watching Kate smile. "I'll see what I can arrange.

How is your head?" Rikki was concerned about Kate.

"They're holding me overnight thinking that I might have a concussion." Kate rolled her eyes, showing her obvious distaste for being stuck her.

"I take it you don't enjoy hospitals?" Rikki asked, completely understanding.

"Like lying in a bed that is as hard as concrete, surrounded by white walls, everything smells like, …. and don't even get me started on the food. …. What's not to like?" Kate hated hospitals and was only too willing to show her displeasure.

It got Rikki to start laughing, which only made Kate like Rikki more. "I might be able to do something about that, though there is likely to be a cost." Rikki offers suddenly.

_Why am I even thinking of this, I don't even know this lady._

"And what would that be?" Maybe Kate was wrong about this beautiful woman, she did have ulterior motives.

"Well since they are concerned that you have a concussion, they are likely going to want you to stay with someone who could keep an eye on you. Meaning you would have to spend the night at my house." Rikki informs Kate.

Kate's mouth falls open. This was not what she was expecting. Spend the night with a lady she knew nothing about? Still it got her out of the hospital.

"It'll give you a chance to thank your real rescuer. … You can call those two other detectives that showed up and called for ambulance so that someone will know where you are. Besides the hospital of course." Rikki moves closer to the bed and takes Kate's hand again.

With Kate feeling her touch go right up her arm and past the butterfly's that were doing circus tricks now in her stomach, while rushing right past them to the space between her legs. "You think it over and call your two friends while I see if I can't find your doctor to try and spring you." Rikki lets go of Kate's hand again. Getting Kate to suddenly feel the loss of contact that came with it.

"Did I mention I know how to cook?" Rikki calls over her shoulder as she exits the room.

_I hate hospitals, and yet I don't know this lady. Still she did save my life, or her dog did. Oh who am I kidding? Besides if I don't like it I can call the boys and have them come pick me up and take me home._

Kate finds her phone so she can call Espo when Rikki walks back in. "My address and phone number, so you can tell your friends." Rikki hands Kate a card and walks back out again.

It had Kate smiling as she called Espo to tell him where she would be if she was needed.

Kate was beginning to wonder if Rikki was coming back, it felt like it was taking a long time, when Rikki and her doctor showed up.

It did however give Kate some time to look at the business card Rikki had given her.

Rikki Alexandria Rodgers. Animal Consultants International. It gave her home address, phone number, fax number and email address along with a business web site location. The card was simply designed and understated. It seemed to state, quietly, that her services were available, take them or leave them.

The doctor went over everything, gave Kate her prescription and had Kate sign her discharge papers. "I can walk; I don't need a damn wheelchair."

"Would it help if I pushed?" Rikki offers.

"NO!" Kate answers back.

They worked out a compromise, Kate held onto Rikki's arm while Rikki held onto Kate and they walked out of the hospital, arm in arm so to speak.


	4. Chapter 4

**CH4**

Kate still had every intention of only staying here long enough to placate Rikki and then call a cab and go home. Rikki may be young and the most beautiful woman Kate has ever seen, and she and her dog may have saved her life, but there was no way in hell she was spending the night here. That just wasn't going to happen.

Rikki and Kate were standing just out the front door of her townhouse. It looked like a really nice place, probably somewhere between $3 and $6 million, way more that Kate could afford.

Rikki was looking at Kate. _Had she seen what I was thinking on my face? Already worked out that I'm not spending the night here?_

If Rikki did it didn't show. "You ready?" Rikki asks Kate. "Likely Elka is already just on the other side of this door and has just as likely worked out that I've brought company home with me."

"Eighty pounds huh?" Kate offers up working up the courage for this.

"Eighty pounds of nothing but muscle. I probably had half the block laughing at me as they watched me walking Elka down the street. … More like being dragged down the street." Rikki started laughing at herself.

It was a sound that Kate found to be music. "She's still just a puppy, you'll be fine." Rikki turns to the door and unlocks it followed by opening the door revealing Elka just on the other side.

Rikki steps inside. "Hi girl, we have company so you be nice." Rikki didn't fear that Elka wouldn't be, but it didn't hurt to remind her.

"Elka this is Detective Kate Beckett. … Detective Beckett this is Elka." Rikki provides introduction.

Elka slowly moves over to Kate and sticks her nose and sniffs almost every part of Kate, including some places that get Kate to push Elka's head away.

Then Elka turns and heads for the kitchen. "You're in." Rikki starts grinning. "Come on I'll show you you're room for the night." Rikki takes Kate upstairs.

"This one is yours, mine is upstairs. Take a look around, I'm going to go change into something more comfortable. I'll bring you some clothes you can change in to. … I think I'm a little taller than you, but they should fit you well enough." Rikki heads upstairs. "Leave yours just outside the door and I'll throw them in the wash."

This left Kate to look around. It was a bedroom without a bathroom attached. It was twice the size of her bedroom and Kate decided to test out the bed and jumped into it, and sank straight away. "OH GOD, I like this bed!"

Kate was sure if she stayed in it long enough it would envelope her and put her to sleep straight away.

Kate was just lying there sinking just a little further when her hand was suddenly wet. It got Kate to sit up quickly only to find Elka standing there sniffing her hand. "Hi." Kate flicked her hand a little getting Elka to play with it a bit.

"How's the bed?" Rikki suddenly showed up.

_Had I gone to sleep for a moment that easily?_

"It's heavenly, where did you get it?" Kate would kill to have one of these.

"I find that I like my beds to be soft and fold in around me. If I imagine hard enough I can feel like a little girl again, held in the warm embrace of my mother." Kate can see a far off look on Rikki's face.

_She's lost her mother too! Is that what I see when I look at her?_

"Here try these." Rikki hands Kate a set of clothes. "They're likely not a perfect fit, but should do the trick for now. … I'll be down in the kitchen starting dinner when you're ready. …. Come on girl." Rikki heads for the stairs with Elka right behind her.

Kate sat on the end of the bed after Rikki was gone. Kate noticed that she had changed into what looked like yoga pants and a big baggy t-shirt that was covered in drawings of trees and sneakers. The t-shirt had fallen off one shoulder and had shown that Rikki still wasn't wearing a bra.

_What am I doing? … This woman is so out of my league. However she got me out of the hospital. And she's nice with a bed that is to die for. … Not staying, not staying._

Kate stripped and changed into the clothes left looking at herself in the mirror as she changed. Rikki was perfect, Kate examined her flaws. A scar here from a knife wound that had slipped past her vest.

A bullet wound that had grazed her, leaving a nice long trail. Even now she had a bruise from where she had landed badly from the latest attack. Yet she was alive because Rikki and her dog had shown up. Let alone the bump she still had on her head.

Kate did find however that she lost her balance a couple of times as she tries to put the yoga pants Rikki had left on. Like what Rikki was wearing Kate had a big baggy t-shirt that fell off of one shoulder.

Kate had screwed up, she shouldn't have chased after him without first calling for backup. She shouldn't have let him get the drop on her. Kate still had to solve her mother's murder and it almost ended.

Kate found a pair of panties with the clothes, but not a bra so she dressed leaving hers off.

_Why am I feeling so brave? I can't begin to compete with her._

Kate walked back downstairs marveling at all the wood that was in this house. Wood floors, wood trim on all the doors and windows. There were even wood columns.

Kate made it to the living room where there was an old fashioned looking fireplace with the entire wall it was on being exposed brick. It left Kate wondering if it was functional. The place had an old world feel that Kate was liking.

There was however something on the mantel of the fireplace that had her attention.

It was about the size of a bowling ball, just didn't have any holes. It was an interesting pale blue color and Kate couldn't resist running a finger over the edge of it. As she did she saw a trail of orange that quickly turned green before fading back to a light blueish green, like the rest of it.

It soon had Kate running her hand over all of it getting the same reaction, mesmerized by how it worked. Kate could almost swear that now she could see clouds circling inside it.

"Like it?" Rikki asks. Kate turns quickly to see Rikki standing in an opening between two rooms. It also got Kate to yank her hand away.

"It's one of the very few items I still have that was my mothers. It's called The Orb of the Dragon, or just Dragon Orb if you prefer." Rikki explains.

"Dragons?" Kate was curious now. "Like medieval fantasy dragons?"

"There is a story dating back to the creation of everything. It is said that God created everything." Rikki states.

"And God said let there be light." Kate whispers out.

"Yes, it's said that this God had a brother and together they created everything. Except that he wanted to live forever, so he created another Universe and encased it within a time dilation field.

However it also trapped him inside it. Prophesy states that two lives with broken hearts will recite the incantation releasing the brother from his own imprisonment and in so doing those two broken hearts will receive what their hearts most desire, healing and binding their hearts together." Rikki explains the Orb.

"Sounds like magic." Kate scoffs.

"And you don't believe in magic do you?" Rikki asks. … "How will you ever find magic if you don't believe in it?" Rikki questions.

"How do you find something that doesn't exist?" Kate counters.

"Oooo, challenge accepted Detective Beckett." Rikki smiles back at here. "Come on we can talk while I cook." Rikki invites Kate to the kitchen area.

The kitchen turned out to be a thin galley style kitchen with white cabinets that had a door leading outside. "I hope you like Chinese." Rikki asks.

"I love Chinese. … Who's making it?" Meaning what restaurant was it coming from?

"I am. I make all my own meals. I even make all of Elka's meals. …. Right girl?" Rikki scratches her head. Kate was impressed now.

"Where did your mother get the orb?" Kate was curious.

"I don't know, my parents were killed in an explosion when I was five. I was raised by her friends." Rikki comments while putting the vegetables she was cutting up in a pot on the range top that already had a broth in it.

"I'm sorry. …. Where are they now? These friends of your parents?" Kate asks, watching Rikki stop everything for moment.

_They're gone. It's just her and her dog._

Kate could almost swear that she thought she saw the start of a tear in Rikki's eyes.

"They're, …. scattered to the four winds." Kate thought she sounded lost for a moment.

Then Elka came back into the kitchen with something in her mouth that she was squeezing to make squeak, and came right up to Kate. "She wants you to play with her. You're supposed to play tug of war with her toy and then throw it after you win."

Kate reaches out and grabs hold of what little wasn't in Elka's mouth and starts pulling. "Shake as hard as you can, not just pull. … Oh and show your teeth and growl. Show her that you mean it. That you are interested in playing with her, not just placating her." Rikki tells her.

Kate takes what Rikki has told her and starts shaking, only to find Elka shake her head even harder and rip the toy right out of Kate's hand.

_I lost! This dog is strong!_

Kate reaches out quickly to grab hold of the toy and starts shaking it for all she's worth, listening to Elka growl. "Now drag her across the floor a little." Rikki offers.

Kate doesn't see how that is possible, however trying it Kate finds that because of the slick hardwood floors, Elka doesn't have any traction.

Eventually Kate wins and Elka starts barking and jumping for the toy Kate holds high and throws through the door, and watches Elka scramble on the slick floor to chase after her toy.

"Elka will entertain herself with her toy for a time before she comes back for more." Rikki informs Kate.

"I think I see why you said she is all muscle." Kate comments.

"Don't be surprised if you find her in your room all night long." Rikki warns Kate that she might have a roommate tonight. "You're new and a guest so she will likely be in your room protecting you from the monsters that live under your bed."

Elka was back and offered her toy to Kate, who reached out and grabbed it and started shaking and pulling her toy, finally winning and throwing the toy.

"Monsters?" Kate was now convinced she wasn't spending the night.

"One of her tennis balls went in under that bed and she could never get it back out. I think she's convinced there is a monster under that bed that ate her tennis ball. You wait and see. She'll stick her nose under that bed to check for monsters before you get in it to go to sleep." Rikki explains.

_That's sweet! … I'm not staying, …. Not staying._

Kate watched Rikki dish out some of the soup that Rikki was making in one of two very large bowls. "Here's yours and a spoon. …. You can take it outside, there is a small table with a couple of chairs. …. Water or something else?"

"Water will be fine, thanks." Kate takes her bowl that is warming up fast and goes outside.

Rikki soon arrives with two glasses of water and then comes back out with her bowl and sits down and waits for Kate to start eating.

After three spoon full's. "This is good!" Kate was liking it a lot.

Rikki starts eating. "Thanks, …. I don't get to cook for more than one anymore these days. Nice to know I haven't lost my touch."

"Husband?" Kate asks curious.

Rikki shakes her head. "I've never been married. … Didn't really have any interest in being married. … You?"

Kate shakes her head. "Most guys I meet run when they find out I carry a gun. Plus my hours are long and not exactly uniform. Don't really have time to meet anyone."

"What is Animal Consultants International?" Kate was curious; remembering what was on the card Rikki had given her.

"Mostly I'm a behavior analyst for animals, Zoo's mostly. They have a problem with one of their animals that their vet can understand or fix, they call me.

I had a Bengal Tiger once that had stopped wandering around in his lovely enclosure. Stopped eating, stopped drinking and wasn't sick. Most male tigers are solitary except in the mating season. … He was bored and lonely." Rikki shrugged her shoulders.

It got Kate to partially spit out her soup. "I petted and cuddled with him, promised to get him some new toys to play with and talked to the Zoo administrator about either shipping him out to a female for a short time or having her come to him." Rikki was smiling since she knew what it sounded like.

_Rikki was a madam for a male tiger!_

Kate was almost done and was just scooping out the remaining broth. "What was in this, it was delicious."

"A little chicken, beef, Tofu, spring peas, carrots, chicken broth, noodles of course and a few other things." Rikki smiles.

"Code for it's a secret ingredient." Kate smiles back.

"All good meals have a secret ingredient, that's what makes them memorable." Rikki answers back.

After dinner and cleaning up and then loading the dishwasher. "Come on I'll give you the tour.

You've seen the kitchen and back patio, along with the living room. … Should I ever have over enough guests, that's the dining room tucked away in that corner over there.

You've seen your bedroom. …. And I turned this room into a library." Rikki takes her into the room.

Three of the four walls were lined with bookshelves, the other wall had a window, with a big comfy looking chair sitting in front of it. "If you want something to read, please help yourself." Rikki offers and stands in the doorway as Kate looks around.

Rikki couldn't help it and started smiling and working hard at keeping the blush forming on her neck from reaching her face as Kate reached a certain section.

Kate had been just running her fingers along the spins glancing at the titles, when she stopped and pulled one of two books down quickly to look at it. "You wrote this." Kate turns to stare at Rikki with her mouth hanging open.

Rikki started nodding her head. "My passion in life is nature and what we will lose if we knock it all down or plow it all under to make room for more Condo's, shopping centers, parking lots.

There was a time when I fought against everything that had anything to do with technology and expansion of cities out into the wilderness.

I think I've mellowed some as I get older. People need jobs and someplace to live. It's just that does it have to be inside giant structures of concrete and steel? Why can't you make it fit into the landscape seamlessly?

And what happens to all the animals if you poison the planet. Pump gases into the atmosphere because burning coal is cheaper. Sacrifice your future and the future of your children so you can have it easier today.

Cover up one landfill only to open another for all the metric tons of trash that is created each day. Sure some of it gets recycled, and a number of companies have figured out that they can make money and create jobs doing just that. But they only see a fraction of what they could.

Trees and plants breathe in the bad stuff and pump out oxygen. What do people plan on breathing if the trees are gone?

I write books, attend speaking engagements while some companies can only see their profits and call me a "Tree hugger" and condemn me for what I preach.

I just don't want one day for them to find out what they have done in the name of profit. The day when everyone else finally wishes they had listened before it was too late.

Have your cars, make your cars, and just make them so they don't pollute or at the very least pollute less. Humans don't own this planet and they aren't above nature." Rikki hangs her head low, she had been preaching to Kate. Rambling on about what she sees that is wrong with this Earth.

"Sorry, I get carried away sometimes. I don't mean to insinuate that you are part of the problem. It's not that I want everyone to go back to wearing loin clothes made from animal hides. … Though the thought of seeing that much skin has a certain appeal." Rikki was smiling and watching Kate do the same.

"Just there has to be a happy middle somewhere. Just where that is, is what I fight for. The alternative, …" Rikki trails off, remembering only too well just what not enough nature can get you.

Kate was smiling while she thumbs through the book, and kept the book she had pulled down while she kept looking.

Then Kate reached a section that had an author that meant a lot to her. There were actually a number of books by the author on the bookshelf.

Richard Castle.

Flowers for your Grave, Hail of Bullets. Kate ran her fingers across each of them till she got to the most recent one out there. The Derek Storm book.

Kate had loved it when she read it. It's just that it was so different from his first books, a real departure from his first books.

Wait! Rikki has two different Derek Storm books!

Kate set the book she had pulled down that Rikki had written and pulled down this new Derek Storm book. "How did you get this? It's not even out yet. It's not due out for another almost 2 months. I've already got mine on order and I'm dying for it to come out so I can read it." Kate turns to look at Rikki.

_Answer my question Rikki!_

Rikki however has lost her smile and actually looks like she is in big trouble now.

_OH GOD! Detective Beckett is a fan. Now what do I do?_


	5. Chapter 5

**CH5**

Rikki squeezed her eyes shut; this was soooo not going to go over well. And followed that with a silent prayer.

"I wrote it. … Both of the the Derek Storm books actually." Rikki gives a weak smile.

Rikki starts waving her hands. "Before you go all ballistic on me, hear me out."

Rikki steps up to Kate and takes both of Kate's shoulders in her hands. "There are only two people who know this, and it's actually part of my contract not to tell anyone. So please, …. Keep this just between us. I'll be in a whole lot of trouble if this gets out." Rikki searches Kate's eyes for confirmation that Kate understands what's at stake.

Kate nods her head.

_This better be good!_

Then Rikki does something Kate wasn't expecting. Rikki leaned in and gave Kate a kiss on her cheek. And not one of those fake European kisses to the cheek either. This was a real honest kiss.

Rikki lets go of Kate but doesn't step back very far. "After I came to New York I started searching for ways to get my love of nature across to the people on this planet, everywhere, not just locally.

I found a few nature magazines in the grocery store one day and it occurred to me I could write it all out and have it published. So I got to work writing my first short article and actually found a magazine that would print it.

I've still got that month's magazine around here somewhere. … After that I started writing my first book. The one you first found with my name as writer actually.

I found a publisher, Black Pawn to be precise and approached them about publishing it. Except they weren't interested in publishing books dealing with nature. They did however like the book and liked that I had buried a story inside of my book centered on a person dealing with nature.

If you get around to reading that one, you'll likely find it." Rikki pointed to the book Kate had discarded in favor of the Derek Storm book she had found.

"They liked the style and approached me about something else if I was interested. Black Pawn even offered to help me get in contact with a different publisher, one for the book I was trying to get published, if I accepted." Rikki took a deep breath.

"They had an author that had written a number of books, several of which had made it to the top ten best sellers list. There were just a couple of problems with this author.

One he hadn't written anything in a little while and Black Pawn was getting inquiries on when this author was going to have his next book published. This was both good and bad for Black Pawn.

Their second problem was one that they didn't have an answer for until I came along. They wanted me to write his next book using his name. I write it and use his name as my pen name.

I naturally said no. They should just get the writer to write his own book. It's just that they had one little problem with that. As part of his contract, he was required to go to these signings so that his fans could wait in line to get their book signed." Rikki paused.

"I was one of those fans. I waited in line for 2 hours to get my Flowers for your Grave book signed. He seemed nice enough. Of course he had all these women lined up to get his autograph. Oooo I'm your biggest fan Mr. Castle.

Bend way over so he could get a good look down the front of their top. By the time it was my turn I almost didn't want him to sign it anymore. I watched him flirt with each and every one of them. He was living up to his playboy persona of hopping into bed with every woman who even looked his way image." Kate had been disgusted by the whole process by then.

"Except you did, didn't you? Let him sign your book." Rikki could tell it meant something to Kate, just not why. Kate simply nodded her head.

Rikki thought about it for a moment, and then went back to her story. "This Richard Castle had been forced to do a signing in Europe at one point. His publisher, Gina Cowell, the same one I'm using in fact, had gone with him.

I think she spent most of the trip trying to get him into her bed, or at least that was the impression I got. I don't know if she succeeded or not. …. Anyway, he was being driven from his hotel to one of these book signings when his car was involved in an accident." Rikki watched Kate's mouth fall open and she had a look of shock on it.

"I was told that Gina had gone ahead of him to arrange everything with the book store owner, except that Castle never showed. It took her days to finally find him or what was left of him.

Seems his car had caught fire and burned everything, so the local police didn't have any of his ID to work with. They didn't know whose body they had till Gina found him.

A fair amount of money later and Richard Castle was flown back for his mother to bury in a private non-advertised funeral. Being in a messy divorce kept the ex-wife quiet, no children I was told.

And that's how I became a ghost writer under the name Richard Castle." Rikki concludes. "I have a three book deal and that is book number two. … I have another two years to finish book number three."

"Richard Castle is dead?" Kate all but whispers out.

Rikki starts nodding her head. "Just about three years now."

Rikki could see something. Kate wasn't taking the news well. It didn't seem to be about her secret, but something else. So Rikki walked up right in front of Kate and took the book away from Kate and tossed it into the chair.

Rikki took Kate's hands in hers and held them bringing them up and holding them close to her chest. "What Kate?" Rikki ducked her head down to try and look into Kate's eyes.

"Please sweetie, talk to me." Rikki hadn't used this tone of voice since Alexis had died.

Rikki released one of Kate's hands so she could lift Kate's chin up and stroke her cheek. "Come on Kate, bottling it up inside is only going to make it worse. Tell me what it is." Rikki pleaded. Lifting the hand she was still holding up till it was under Kate's chin as Rikki stepped in closer till their noses were almost touching.

"Come on Kate, talk to me honey. I won't judge." Rikki was doing her best to look into Kate's eyes and plead for Kate to talk to her.

Rikki turned her head a little and looked down at Elka and flicked her head, getting Elka to take off and run down the stairs, where she sat at the front door, guarding it. No one was getting in and no one was getting out.

Rikki turned back to Kate's eyes and could see she was ready to run, whatever it was it was personal. Rikki cupped the side of Kate's face with her hand. "Sshhh, take it easy Kate. Take your time and start at the beginning. … Did you know Richard Castle well?" Rikki didn't think it was likely since she obviously didn't know he was dead.

"Did he mean something to you? … Talk to me." Rikki took her hand away from Kate's face and took a hold of Kate's free hand and held both of them close just under her own chin, and then brushed a light kiss across Kate's knuckles.

Rikki held Kate's hands close to her lips as she watched the conflict Kate was going through. Should she talk or not? What were the pros and what were the cons?

Only problem Rikki had was she didn't know how many she had of either. Rikki decided to take the pressure off of Kate, if it was taking Kate this long she likely wasn't going to talk. At least not right now.

Rikki dropped her hands and Kate's with them and then let go completely. Rikki stepped over to the chair and picked the Derek Storm book back up and pressed it into Kate, forcing her to take it.

"Sit down and read it, I promise not to bother you." Rikki leads Kate over to the chair and lets her sit. "I'll lay something out for you to change into when you decide to go to bed, and I'll get you something to drink while you read."

Rikki went downstairs and went over to Elka first. "Hi girl." Rikki scratches behind her ears. "What do you think girl, do you like her?"

Rikki could almost read Elka's thoughts. Elka was her best friend and during the last two years they had learned a lot about each other. "Go stay with Kate and guard her." Rikki tells Elka and then scratches her ears and kisses her head.

While Rikki is in the kitchen getting Kate something to drink she can hear Elka's nails on the stairs going upstairs to find Kate.

Rikki poured out a glass of wine and went upstairs finding Elka just inside the door sitting there watching Kate read. Rikki left the glass on the side table, smiled and left Kate to read.

Rikki picked up Kate's clothes and added some of her own and threw them in the wash. Rikki then went looking for something for Kate to wear to bed and laid it out on her bed.

Rikki went back outside to her patio taking her own glass of wine with her. While there she watched her neighborhood squirrel come around and eat seeds and corn out of the feeder that Rikki had left out.

Watched the birds fly over her house. It was out here that Rikki decided it might be a good time to check on something. The news out of the area had her worried. Rikki took her empty wine glass inside and into the dishwasher.

Staying in the kitchen Rikki wrote out a short note and taped it to the inside of the front door. Then Rikki went upstairs to her room and got dressed for the occasion, making sure she was ready for anything.

Back downstairs she went to her Poinsettia plant and cast Transport via Plants and ended up in the Amazon Rainforest in Brazil in an instant.

Rikki looked around for a little while before using one of her Wildshape changes for the day to turn into an Osprey and started flying around looking over the land she owned. Worried that some company had decided to push into her land and cut or burn it down.

Rikki had been down this road before and if she needed to, she would go to war yet again.

Rikki stayed for a long time flying around her several thousands of acres. Everything was looking good while Rikki flew. Rikki also had several thousands of acres in Bolivia, Columbia, Ecuador and Mexico, along with 2 undisturbed islands in the Caribbean.

Kate had finished several chapters and loved the book. Kate stopped and marked her place and noticed her empty wine glass, not remembering ever drinking it.

Kate put the book on the side table and noticed Elka stand up from lying on the floor at the entrance to the room.

Kate didn't really want to leave the book behind, it was really good, but it was late and Kate needed to go home. Kate stepped past Elka and walked for her bedroom looking for her clothes.

In here she found that Rikki had laid out something for her to sleep in. It was soft and silky and Kate could just imagine what it would feel like to wear it and sink into this sinfully comfortable bed.

Kate also found her clothes, clean and folded neatly also lying on the bed. Kate changed into her clothes under the watchful eye of Elka.

Once dressed Kate stepped past Elka who quickly caught up and passed her with both of them going down the stairs. Kate didn't find Rikki so it allowed her to leave without having to argue with her about feeling fine.

However Kate met Elka standing at the front door looking like she had no intention of moving this time. "Elka you're a good dog and I thank you for saving my life, but I need to go home, I don't belong here. I don't deserve to be here." Kate reaches for the door except Elka steps forward forcing Kate to back up a half step.

"Please Elka, I know you and Rikki mean well, but I don't belong here." Kate talks to Elka.

_I'm losing it; I'm trying to reason with a dog. A DOG!_

It was now that Kate saw the note on the door, so Kate leaned for forward to rip the note off the door.

_Kate,_

_I know you are likely wanting to leave without saying goodbye. I really wish you wouldn't. I think we are both looking for more. Take the book with you, I trust you. I have an errand to run and will be back late._

_If you really have to do this just ask Elka where her toy is and sneak out after she runs off to look for it. Thinking that you are asking her to play with you._

_Rikki_

The note had Kate's heart flipping and it also had her backing up looking for a chair to sit in.

_The most beautiful woman I've ever seen trusts me. … And wants me to stay and spend the night. … And to escape without saying goodbye all I have to do is deceive Elka by tricking her that I like her and want to play with her._

It had Kate sitting in the chair starting to cry. Soon Kate had her head lowered with her face in her hands as the tears continued until she felt a cold wet nose on her head.

Kate jerked up to find Elka in her face with her ears pinned back looking so sad. "I'm sorry girl, I'm a mess and you two shouldn't be around me. I'll just screw it up." Kate talks to the dog.

Elka's answer is to stick her nose in and induce Kate into scratching her behind her ears.

It was late, past midnight when Rikki changed back to human and cast Word of Recall to return to her home, in her bedroom.

Rikki changed into bed clothes which was a night shirt with only a pair of panties underneath.

Rikki made her way down to the guest room Kate should be sleeping in, wondering if she was actually still here. Finding Elka just inside the door told Rikki that Kate had stayed.

"Sshhh!" Rikki put a finger to her lips as Elka got up when Rikki entered.

Rikki stepped over to the edge of the bed and looked down finding Kate wearing the night shirt much like the one she was wearing and Rikki could also see the hint of the panties she had also left for her to wear.

"Thank you." Rikki whispered out as a tear escaped as Rikki leaned down far enough to brush a soft kiss across Kate's shoulder.

Rikki left Kate's room saying goodnight to Elka as she passed on the way back to her room.

Kate's internal clock woke her up in the morning and Kate found herself sunk deep into the bed feeling wrapped up on both sides. The night shirt Rikki had left her was sinfully soft as were the sheets on the bed.

It took a lot of effort to get out of bed. The first thing Kate noticed was Elka standing there watching her. "Have you been there all night?" Kate asks Elka.

Kate petted Elka on the way to the bathroom on this floor to take a shower.

The bathroom was clean however it was devoid of wood unlike the rest of the house. It felt a little more clean and modern. Kate wondered if it was supposed to be that way. It's just that it didn't match the rest of the house.

Kate went back to her bedroom with a towel wrapped around her where she changed into the clothes that she wore to get here yesterday. "Where's Rikki?" Kate asked turning to Elka.

Kate watched Elka take off up the stairs so Kate followed her.

Kate found the door open so she stepped inside. Kate saw a simple bedroom with lots of wood. There was still another fireplace on one wall with a four poster bed on the opposite side.

It looked like an almost duplicate of the bedroom she had stayed in. It really was an interesting house. Three full bathrooms and three ¾ bathrooms. Living, kitchen, dining on the ground floor with a small patio that could be reached through the kitchen or the living room. Laundry and storage in the basement. An entire apartment on the second floor where Kate's bedroom was located. It even had a mini kitchenette. Still another entire apartment on the third floor where Rikki's bedroom was located, with yet another mini kitchenette.

Above that was a den and a large roof deck that took up over half the building. Kate really did like the place even if it did have a lot of stairs.

"Is Kate up girl?" Kate could hear Rikki's voice from the attached bathroom whose door was open. "I'll meet you in the kitchen if that is you Kate."

Kate looked that way and caught a quick glimpse of Rikki stepping out of a claw foot tub in the mirror. It sent a shock straight through Kate. Rikki truly was the most amazing woman she had ever seen.

Kate retreated quickly down to the kitchen where Kate found herself shaking. Rikki really was an attractive woman and she wasn't asking anything of her. Plus Kate was coming to like being noticed and liked what she was feeling about her. It's just that Kate was having trouble getting past the fact that Rikki was a female, and why did that worry her so much?

"Breakfast?" Rikki asks as she enters the kitchen getting Kate to turn towards her when Rikki entered. She was wearing still another large baggy t-shirt that exposed one bare shoulder that showed yet again that Rikki wasn't wearing a bra.

Rikki was wearing shorts, ankle high socks and sneakers. It had Kate's heart pounding in her chest.

_Did this woman know just how beautiful and attractive she is? Does she know what kind of affect she has on me?_

"Something light perhaps?" Rikki asks as she opens the refrigerator and starts to pull out strawberries, grapes, pineapple, honey dew melon and the butter. Then she took some bread and put it into the toaster.

While they are sitting out on the patio eating. "Kate, … I am sorry if the loss of Richard Castle has affected you in some way. I'll still be here for you if you want to talk about it someday."

Rikki and Elka saw Kate to the front door as she was leaving to go home to change and get ready for work. "You have my address and phone number, you are welcome to come visit any time Kate. I'm sure Elka here would love to have a new person to play with."

It got Kate to smile and reach out to scratch Elka's ears. "I left my phone number and home address in my room. I don't have a day off for at least a week, depending on what happens at work."

It got Rikki to smile which went straight to Kate's heart causing her heart to start pounding in her chest over what she was doing.

"Good luck with your case let me know when you have a day off." Rikki tells her. "Oh, don't forget to take this with you." Rikki pulls the book she had been hiding behind her and hands it to Kate.

"You should at least get a chance to finish it." Rikki hands over the latest Derek Storm book that Kate had started reading last night. Kate reached out her hand to take the book and found Rikki place her other hand on hers.

"Don't forget to tell me what you think of it." Rikki asks of Kate.

Kate feels her touch go straight up her arm and cause her heart to pound as it made its way past all the butterfly's that were starting in her stomach and down a little lower.

It had Kate wondering what it would feel like to kiss Rikki. "I'll call when I have a day off." Kate chickens out and exits for the cab that Rikki had called.

Rikki and Elka watched Kate ride away. After closing the door Rikki puts her back up against it and squeezes her eyes closed tight and works to get her heart rate back under control.

"What do you think girl? … How about a run? You go find your leash while I put on a sports bra." Rikki tells Elka and watches her head for the living room to start her search while Rikki goes upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**CH6**

Kate was standing in front of her murder board looking at the information that the guys had added the day she was gone. Along with reading the files they had left on her desk.

The guy they were after had to have his arm amputated from all the damage Elka had done. Kate found it a little hard to believe that the Elka she had spent the day with could do that much damage in such a short amount of time.

According to Rikki's statement and the timing that Ryan and Espo had provided when they finally showed up, it hadn't even been a minute. Still Kate did know that Elka was one strong dog. Long legs and teeth backed up with a lot of muscles.

Kate was forced to admit that it was, … possible. Kate just couldn't visualize it, Elka was such a good dog.

He had been interviewed by Espo late yesterday after his surgery. He had been out of it for most of that post surgery time, so Espo didn't get all the information they had wanted, still he had given them a name. Some guy named Vulcan Simmons.

As soon as the guys got here she was going to send them right back out again to hunt down this Vulcan Simmons and bring him in for questioning.

Just that when the guys entered the bullpen Kate might be staring at her murder board but her mind was in a several story house that had Rikki and Elka inside it.

What was worse was that her mind was replaying what Kate saw briefly in the mirror. Specifically one beautiful and naked Rikki stepping out of the tub. Kate had been given a flash of a full frontal view and it was haunting her, teasing her, torturing her.

"Beckett?" Espo touched her arm and snapped Kate out of her mind and the image that she was playing over and over again.

Kate had been caught day-dreaming and felt a blush forming over what Kate had been thinking. To keep the blush from getting any further, Kate decided that anger should cover her thoughts.

"You got Simmons?" Kate all but snaps at him, anxious to get her mind back on the case and off of those breasts, long legs, and ….

Kate shakes her head. "Well?" Not hearing Espo's response.

"Ryan and I will go pick him up." Espo answers perplexed at Beckett and her lack of focus. It just wasn't like her.

"Did you see that bro?" Espo asks his partner in the elevator on the way down. "I've never seen Beckett space out like that. You think it has anything to do with the concussion from yesterday?" Espo was worried for Kate.

"Beckett did check herself out of the hospital yesterday, against doctor advice." Ryan points out.

"I'm texting Lanie, if Beckett is still showing signs of her concussion, she shouldn't be in the box alone with Simmons." Espo points out as he pulls out his cell phone and sends Lanie a text about Kate.

Kate was still standing in front of her murder board doing her best to compartmentalize Rikki and Elka out of her mind and focus on her job, when the phone on her desk rang.

"Beckett. …. Yeah I'll be right down Lanie." Kate hangs up the phone and heads for the elevator.

Walking through the doors. "What have you got Lanie?"

"Have a seat Kate." Lanie starts collecting things she thinks she might need.

"Lanie just tell me what you've found, I don't have time for this. They guys will be back with Simmons soon and I still need to read his file." Kate moans.

"Then you can let him stew in his little room before you descend on him and make is life miserable, now sit." Lanie makes sure the tone of her voice leaves no option but to obey.

With Kate sitting Lanie steps over and forces open one of Kate's eyes and starts shining her pen light into Kate's eye. "Lanie what are you doing?" Kate was beyond agitated and didn't have time for this. Whatever THIS was.

"I'm checking for any signs of a concussion if you must know." Lanie informs Kate and switches to the other eye.

"I'm fine. They checked me out of the hospital and everything. Now if you're done?" And Kate starts to stand.

"SIT DOWN!" Lanie glares at her. "The guys sent me a text that you were spacing out on them. Espo was standing right next to you calling your name over and over and you just stood there like a statue.

So if you think any of us are going to leave you alone with Simmons after that, then have another thing coming girl.

And we both know that both your arms could fall off right now and you would still say you are FINE. … Now any dizziness?" Lanie tries to look and sound serious. Having Kate black out and fall unconscious was very serious.

"No." Kate responds back still annoyed.

"Headaches, noticed yourself slurring your speech or stuttering?" Lanie ticks off a few more items.

"Just you, no and no." Kate responds still annoyed.

"Shortness of breath, any sudden heart rate changes, trouble sleeping last night?" Lanie tries a few more.

Kate pauses, which is her downfall. "No."

"Katherine Beckett?" Lanie glares at Kate.

"I feel fine Lanie." Kate moans again, knowing she had just screwed up and given Lanie something to work with.

"You didn't stay in the hospital and let them watch you. Did you?" Lanie crosses her arms over her chest. "Where did you sleep Kate? … And don't tell me at your dad's place. And there is no way in hell the hospital would have released you if you didn't have someone to watch over you. So where Kate?"

Kate deflates and screws her eyes closed tight. "With the lady who saved my life." Kate opens them back up and wishes Lanie still had her arms crossed and was still glaring at her. What Lanie was doing now was a lot worse, a whole lot worse.

"You mean the lady that would put Angelina Jolie to shame, or even three of her combined? That lady?" Lanie was loving this.

"Technically it was her dog that saved me, but yes, … I stayed at her place last night." Kate sighs in defeat.

"AND?" Lanie digs a little deeper.

"And what? She's a nice lady who offered me a way of getting out of the hospital." Kate tries defending herself without giving too much away.

"And you spent the night with her?" Watching Kate nod her head. "The whole night?"

"Yes Lanie, the whole night." Kate deadpans and wishes Lanie would drop it now. Like that was going to happen.

"And what stopped you from sneaking out in the night and going home. So you could suffer at home all alone, because we both know that was exactly what you intended to do when you accepted to go to her house and let her watch you." Lanie knows Kate.

Kate squeezes her eyes closed. "Her dog." Kate answers truthfully. Leaving out that the note on the door is what really did it.

All Kate had to do was lower herself into deceiving a dog into thinking that Kate was a nice person and willing to play with her in order to sneak out of the house. It was, … humiliating, humbling, embarrassing, eye opening.

"Her dog?" Lanie wasn't buying it.

"Yes, her dog. Elka sat right at the front door and wouldn't let me leave, so I went back upstairs and went to bed." Kate explains. "And since we're done here I'm going back upstairs to prepare for Simmons." Kate didn't wait for Lanie to counter or try and get her to stay.

One and one half hours later Simmons was walking out of the precinct with a big smile on his face. Simmons had punched every one of Kate's buttons and Kate had lost it and slammed him up against the 1-way mirror, putting cracks in it. Meaning it would need to be replaced before they could use the room again.

It had left Kate sitting at her desk dejected. Somehow he knew her mother and Kate had made a fool of herself. Espo and Ryan were sitting at their desks, but they were also keeping an eye on Kate and Kate could feel them judging her.

Problem was, they now had reason to question her.

**It is now 3 days later:**

The case had gone cold and without Vulcan Simmons, they didn't have any more leads.

Kate's life had basically returned to normal, which Kate counted as being a good thing. No distractions, no excitement, nothing to upset her normal routine.

"Yo boss, we got a new one." Ryan holds up his post-it note with the address.

Kate drove herself while Ryan and Espo shared a ride. Kate was just reaching the car their vic was still sitting in. "What have we got Lanie?"

"Hey girlfriend, you're looking better. … Meet one Mr. John Doe, male, early 20's, cause of death is strangulation. You can see the rope marks around the neck." Lanie points out.

"Time of death?" Kate asks.

"Til I get him back on the table, I'd say between 5:00 and & 7:00 am this morning." Lanie tells her.

"Interesting, that's only a couple of hours ago at the earliest. Who found him?" Kate had a warm one and needed to get running with it.

Lanie points to the guy Ryan is talking to. "Ryan, get CSU out here to go over this car. Run the plates and VIN number and let's find out who owns it. Then check the surrounding area and see if there are any security cameras. I'll get some uniforms to check local businesses like bars. See if our guy owns one of them and left after a long night." Kate offers up what she wants him to do.

Kate starts searching the surrounding area, trying to see if their killer left anything behind. "Beckett?" Espo catches up with Kate.

"I've got car tracks here, see if you can find out what type of car made them." Kate asks of him.

"Our guy over there was out trying to find the address he has and ended up going west instead of east. Finally figured out he was going the wrong way when he came across the car still sitting there with our vic still sitting in it.

He had passed it going the other way and saw he was still sitting there going back the other way, so he stopped to see if he needed help." Espo tells Kate.

"That removes him from being local." Kate knew that didn't fit the typical New Yorker. See no evil, hear no evil, don't get involved or end up with evil.

"Out of state, it's why he was going the wrong way." Espo confirms.

"Ok, make sure we have his name, address and where we can reach him while he is here and then cut him loose." Kate tells him.

Back in the bullpen a little later, Kate is setting up her new murder board. Not having an ID on their vic yet was slowing things down.

"Lanie found our guys prints in the system." Espo puts his picture up on the board. "Meet one Mr. Mathew Gray, 24, lives in Jersey, single, his parents are coming in later."

"O-kay, … You know the drill, run his financials, find out if he had a cell phone. Was that his car he was sitting in?" Kate asks.

Ryan steps up. "The car belongs to one Mr. Kenneth Little. His address is in the Bronx. No one answers the phone listed for him." Ryan adds.

"You two get out there and find him. Find out why his car is way over here with a dead guy in it. I'm going downstairs to check with Lanie." Kate watches the guy's head for the elevator.

Lanie was sticking with her time and cause of death.

There was no rope found at the scene and uniforms had not yet turned up any rope in the area.

**It is 2 days later now:**

Kate was standing at her murder board wanting it to tell her something. Especially since it was getting fuller. It had 2 dead guys on it now. Both young males, both had been strangled. The second one had been found next to a parked car that the owner had left behind because it wouldn't start, so he had taken a taxi home.

A check with the taxi company confirmed it so Kate got to write him off.

Problem was other than the way they had died they didn't have anything in common.

One lived in Jersey and the other lived in the Bronx. And the one in the Bronx was nowhere near where Kate had sent the guys last time.

The one from Jersey appeared to have a life and made good money. The guy from the Bronx didn't have it so good and needed the money the other one had.

Their financials didn't tell them a thing and their cell phones only proved that they had never met or even traveled in the same circles. Kate was beginning to think that they weren't even related.

Kate was still staring at her board when her cell phone rang. Kate answered it without looking at the caller ID since she was distracted. "Beckett."

"Hi Kate." A soft voice purred out of her phone and straight into Kate's heart.

The sound caused Kate to relax instantly. "Hi Rikki."

"How are you doing? I wanted to know if you were free this weekend?" Rikki asks.

"Fine and I don't know yet." Saturday was still 3 days off. They only might close this case by then. But since Kate wasn't getting very far it wasn't likely.

"Now you have me worried about you, please tell me you are getting some sleep and eating." Rikki didn't like the sound of her working all day.

"I'm fine, honest. … How's Elka?" Kate changed the topic. Kate could almost instantly hear her toy squeaking in the background. Allowing Kate to see Elka standing there with her favorite toy in her mouth squeezing it. It was soon followed by hearing Elka growling.

"Elka is her normal self at the moment." Kate could hear Rikki grunting softly, allowing Kate to picture Rikki playing with the toy in Elka's mouth.

After a brief pause Rikki talked again, allowing Kate to bet Rikki had won and thrown the toy. "I've caught her guarding an empty spare bedroom on the second floor a couple of times. I think she misses a certain someone." Rikki talks softly.

It had Kate melting into a puddle of goo on the floor. "Oh, that's sweet." Kate was no longer looking at anything. Kate was simply listening to Rikki on the phone and that was all.

"Are you free this weekend Kate?" Rikki was hoping Kate couldn't hear the longing for need to spend some time with her.

"Probably not, we've got a new case and I don't have much to work with yet." Kate's next day off wasn't likely for a few days yet.

Rikki was silent for a moment. "12th Precinct, correct?" Rikki finally asked.

"Yeah." Kate was curious what Rikki was thinking now.

"It looks like I have to go Kate. … Please take care of yourself Kate and don't forget to come over when you have time. We would both like to see you again." The sound of Rikki's voice had Kate wishing she was there.

"Thanks, I'll call as soon as I know I have a day off." Kate promises to herself.

"Gotta go Kate. Good luck with your case." Rikki offers.

"Thanks, bye Rikki." Kate hung up and just stood there staring out into space.

Kate shook her head and went back to staring at her murder board, and then picked up her folder and started re-reading what was in it. What was she missing? What had she not looked for?

It was a little short of 2 hours later when Kate's desk phone rang. "Beckett."

"I have a guest downstairs, she says her name is Rikki." The guy at the desk tells Kate.

It instantly had Kate's heart pounding in her chest. Rikki was here!

"Do I send her up?" Kate is asked.

What was Rikki doing here? "Yeah, send her up." Kate hangs up the phone.

A short time later Kate can see Rikki stepping out of the elevator through the mesh on the upper part of a low wall. It only takes a moment for Rikki to spot Kate and Kate can soon hear her heels clicking on the floor.

Kate only has eyes for Rikki, so doesn't see all the others on the floor watching Rikki walk straight for Kate. As soon as Rikki clears the low wall, Kate starts to chuckle.

Elka was with her walking right next to her without a leash and Elka was carrying a bag from her mouth. Plus Rikki was carrying a crock pot in her arms.

Rikki walked right up to Kate. "Hi." Rikki's smile lit up her face and was making Kate melt. "I was worried that you were working too hard and skipping lunch, so I made something and brought it over. There is enough for others if anyone is interested." Rikki explains. "Have you got a break room or lunch room somewhere?"

Kate couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, this way." And Kate leads them both to the break room and it's one small table.

Kate watches Rikki place the crock pot on the table and then turns to take the bag out of Elka's mouth. This freed Elka to walk over to Kate and stick her nose into Kate sniffing her up.

"Hi Elka." Kate reaches out to start scratching her behind her ears, as Kate starts smiling.

"She's missed you." Rikki states and steps up to Kate and is close enough Rikki could almost kiss her. "We both have."

It had Kate's stomach doing somersaults. "Want some lunch? I made what I made for you last time, only this time I made a lot more of it." Rikki backed off and started looking for a place to plug in the crock pot so she could heat it back up. And then Rikki opened up the bag Elka had been carrying revealing several large bowls and some spoons.

"Give it a few minutes to warm up again." Rikki offers, and then steps back over close to Kate. "How are you doing Kate?" As Rikki starts rubbing up and down Kate's arm with her hand.

Rikki's touch only raised goose bumps on Kate's skin. "Rikki?" Kate wasn't sure what she was feeling or what Rikki was asking for.

Then Rikki put a finger up against Kate's lips. "Shhhh, don't over think it Kate." Rikki looks directly into Kate's eyes.

"Beckett, the captain wants us." Espo pokes his head in. Espo saw Rikki and remembered her, not like he was going to forget Rikki. She had saved Beckett's life and she was amazingly beautiful.

"Coming." Kate calls over her shoulder.

"Go ahead Kate, Elka and I will wait here." Rikki didn't want to get in the way.

Kate and the guys were only gone for a few moments, and were soon back walking into the break room. "Ready for lunch?" Rikki asks with a bowl and serving spoon in hand.

Moments later the guys were sitting at their desk eating, Captain Montgomery was in his office eating, while Kate and Rikki were sitting at Kate's desk eating, while Elka wandered around between all of them.

"BECKETT!?" Came from Roy's office.

"Her name is Elka captain and she's harmless, just scratch her behind her ears." Kate answers back, as both her and Rikki watch Roy petting Elka.

It had Kate chuckling. "You should smile more often, it looks good on you." Rikki comments watching Kate closely. It only got Kate to smile some more.

"Is this your case?" Rikki looks at Kate's murder board.

"You probably shouldn't be looking at that, it's an ongoing investigation." Kate comments watching Rikki stop eating and get up to stand in front of the white board.

"White males, young, strangled. … Different locations." Rikki tries to draw a map in her mind between the two locations. "Stats on the bodies?" Rikki holds out her hand behind her while still staring at the board.

Without thinking Kate picks up the file off her desk and hands it to Rikki, who opens it and starts reading.

"Almost the same height and weight, the same general build." Rikki tilts her head while looking at the photos.

Rikki doesn't see Espo and Ryan watching her, like everyone on the floor wasn't watching her.

Kate however had noticed that while they were eating people from other floors were coming up to look around, trying not to make it obvious that they were up here to look at Rikki.

Kate however was noticing that Rikki wasn't seeing any of it, she never even looked their way.

"I think your two dead guys are gay." Rikki offers up.

"WHAT?!" That had Kate's attention as she stopped eating and stood up to stand next to Rikki. "What do you mean?" Where did she get that.

"Got a city map?" Rikki answers Kate's question with a question.

There is soon a city map on Kate's desk with Rikki and Kate holding their bowls in one of their hands. "One lived here." Rikki points. "He would likely have used this bridge to cross from Jersey to here. … The other guy would have likely used this bridge to get from the Bronx to get to here.

You found one here and the other here." Rikki is marking the spots with a highlighter. "What you should be looking for is a gay bar starting from this point here and working your way out." Rikki puts a dot and then draws a circle.

"These two are likely closet gay, keeping it from their friends and family. Which is why they are way over here." Rikki taps the general area of where they were found. "You might want to start looking for another gay guy who is not as secure in his sexual beliefs. He wants release, however when things start to get serious, say even just making it to first base with a touch of second, …." Kate interrupts her.

"He panics and becomes ashamed of his urges and lashes out." Kate finishes for Rikki.

"Not everyone who is attracted to the same sex is comfortable with their feelings. Love is love Kate. Love doesn't care if you are the opposite sex or the same sex. Love is a marvelous thing and if people would let them there might be more of that and a little less of this." Rikki points to the board.

Kate looks at Espo and Ryan who had been standing just off to one side looking at the map with them "On it." Both of them head back to their desks.

It was moments later. "Call when you have a day off Kate, we would both love to see you. I'll collect the crock pot and bowls later." Rikki strokes a hand down Kate's arm leaving goose bumps behind. "Come on girl, time to go home."

Rikki waves from the elevator until the doors close. "I so wanted to hold her and kiss her girl, why am I suddenly such a coward?" Rikki wasn't expecting Elka to answer her question.


	7. Chapter 7

**CH7**

It was late on a Saturday and Rikki had been right. Kate had her guy and he was already being transferred out of holding and headed for his new home.

He was a closet gay man who couldn't handle being gay because of his father. Whenever he had brought up the topic his father had pulled off his belt and whipped his own son till he was bleeding.

Dad had created a murderer because of his own hatred for homosexuals. His wife had died years ago and he had been forced to raise his own son in his image. His image of what was right and what was wrong.

He didn't even love his son; he was just someone to force his beliefs onto.

Unfortunately it had taken another murder before Kate and the guys could catch him. He had figured out that the police were onto him and he had used his latest victim and had switched ID's.

He had left his behind on the dead guy hoping it would give him a head start. After all, the dead guy did look a lot like him. The State Patrol had used a tire strip to puncture all of his tires as he flew down the freeway with other State Police cars a little behind him.

He had stolen the dead guys car to help get out of the state as fast as possible, after that he didn't know.

Kate was rushing through all the paperwork. Captain Montgomery had given her the next three days off and Kate was trying to hurry because she wanted to go home and pack a bag for at least three days and surprise Rikki by showing up at her front door.

The guys had wanted to celebrate by having drinks. Kate wanted to celebrate too; she just suddenly had the urge not to celebrate alone. Rikki was the reason they had caught the guy, if she hadn't sent them looking at gay men, they might never have caught him. Or at least not until several more men had lost their lives.

Kate was writing as fast as possible and would likely have to do it all over again when no one could read her writing, but right now Kate didn't care.

"DONE!" Kate slams the last page down on her desk. Grabbing her weapon, badge and anything else she can think of Kate walks quickly for the elevator and is headed home.

Home, when she got there, suddenly looked dark and lonely. It was a nice apartment, it really was and Kate was doing her best to make the payments on it. New York was not an inexpensive place to stay.

Walking into her bedroom only solidified the feeling. Her bed was definitely not the bed at Rikki's house. That bed was to die for. Kate dropped her suitcase on the bed and opened it and started digging through her drawers.

In went two of the sexiest bras she had. The only pair of crotchless panties she owned. Kate pulled down a little black dress; it went with everything, right? Garter belt and stockings, high heels and stockings to go with it.

Skinny jeans, flip flops, she would wear her sneakers. A red dress that fell off of one shoulder, a clutch that went with it. Kate decided to ask if she could borrow that sleep shirt and big baggy t-shirt from last time.

Make-up and other items. "What else?" Then inspiration struck Kate and she pulled out a string bikini swim suit that she had been dying to try out since she bought it months ago. Thankfully it had been on sale. That thing should turn a few heads.

Satisfied Kate closed her suitcase and headed downstairs to find a taxi.

It was only when she had made it to the front door of Rikki's house did her heart start to pound in her chest. Only then did Kate start to question herself. Rikki was a woman, all woman and way, way out of her league.

Kate had only ever thought of being with men before. She wanted a man inside her. Kate liked the feel of it, the feel of him pulling out and then thrusting back in. To feel his bulk, his weight, his smell. WHAT WAS SHE DOING HERE?

Kate's resolve was breaking when she started to hear Elka barking on the other side of the door. This was followed by Rikki's voice. "What is it girl?" And then the door opened and Kate was out of time to run.

"KATE! …. This is a pleasant surprise. Come in, come in. … And you came prepared! I knew there was a reason why I liked you. …. You take that right upstairs. Let me get the wine and I'll meet you on the roof." Rikki tells Kate as she disappears into the kitchen.

Kate climbs the stairs with Elka passing her along the way easily and Kate finds her waiting for her in the bedroom.

Kate decides to unpack later since there was a dresser and a closet to put her clothes into if she wanted. "You look happy to see me too." Kate scratches Elka's ears and starts up the stairs.

Going through the study and out the door onto the roof. The skyline was all lite up and it was nice outside. "She didn't tell me she had a hot tub?" Kate knew how to get up here, just that she had never been up here before.

Kate wondered over to the hot tub and lifted the cover a little to peek inside. Easily enough room for two Kate noted. "And it's full." Kate talks to herself.

"Like it?" Rikki asks seeing Kate at the hot tub.

It got Kate to drop the cover and turn to face Rikki. "Did you bring a suit? … One of mine might fit you, maybe." Rikki sets the bottle and two glasses down on the table that had chairs for four and one of those umbrellas that was presently closed.

"I did actually, though I didn't know you had this thing." Kate walks over to the table and is intercepted by Rikki who wraps her arms around Kate and gives her a hug. A little more than just a quick hug between friends kind of hugs.

It got Kate to hug her back and allowed Kate to bury her nose in Rikki's hair and breathe her in.

Rikki let go of Kate. "Please tell me you have tomorrow off." Since Kate had brought a suitcase Rikki knew it wasn't just for tonight.

"I have the next three days off actually." Kate confides, since when she thought of this she had planned on spending all three days here.

"Three days!?" Rikki's face lite up and it had Kate melting into a puddle of goo. "Wait right here, don't move a muscle." Rikki headed for the door that would take her back downstairs. "Elka stay." And Rikki was gone.

That left Kate to sit down and pick up the bottle of wine and pour herself a glass, and start sipping while mindlessly scratching behind Elka's ears. "I don't have anything like this." Kate stared out at the lights of the buildings.

Kate had almost finished her glass by the time Rikki came back. "Sorry, it took a little longer than I had anticipated. … Three days. What do you think about spending those three days on a beach, dressed in only a bikini?" Rikki asks her.

"You mean like a real beach, sand, surf, and waves with nothing but sunshine?" All Kate got in return was Rikki smiling, which was making Kate melt. "It sounds like, … an excellent idea."

"Good! Because we now have a hotel reservation for 2 nights and a car service will be here in the morning to drive us there." Rikki was still smiling and places a print out for Kate to see.

Ocean Resort Inn, 95 South Emerson Ave., Montauk, NY, sleeps 2, 1 king size bed, 2 person Jacuzzi tub, living room area, 2 HDTV's, Cable, HBO, Wi-Fi, mini fridge, coffee, hairdryer, iron and board, AC, complimentary bicycles, beach chairs, umbrellas, towels.

Fishing, Sailing and Marine Cruise, Parks and Beaches, Shopping, Water Sports Rentals, Horseback Riding.

"Please say you'll come." Rikki steps close to Kate and places a hand on her shoulder.

Seeing Rikki naked stepping out of the tub plays in Kate's mind over and over yet again.

_Can I survive seeing her dressed only in a bikini for three whole days, out on the beach, under all that sun?_

"I'd, … " Kate never gets to finish as Rikki steps in close to Kate and hugs her. "This is going to be so much fun." Rikki didn't let go of Kate for a little longer this time.

Rikki stepped back however she kept a hand on Kate. "Have you eaten?" Rikki watches Kate shake her head. Kate had been in such a hurry to finish her paperwork it hadn't occurred to her.

"I have some leftovers. … It'll only take a moment." Rikki pats Kate. "Come on girl, you can help." And Rikki heads downstairs.

Kate refilled her glass and started walking around the rooftop deck. This felt so good and yet it also scared her like nothing else ever had.

Kate was standing on the opposite end gazing out at the city when Kate heard Elka return. Elka was carrying a bag in her mouth much like she had done when Rikki had shown up at the precinct with lunch.

It got Kate to smile and walk over and take it from Elka and place it on the table. "How did you get to be so smart?" Kate petted Elka who only soaked up the attention.

Kate turned her attention to the bag and opened it. Inside were six warm finger sandwiches. It got Kate to look at Elka again. She walked up here with food in her mouth that was not meant for her and she didn't eat it.

It got Kate to bend down to Elka's level. "Just who are you?" Any normal dog would have devoured what was in the bag, wouldn't it?

Rikki soon showed up with two small bowls, spoons and a large thermos. "It's just soup this time, nothing really special. We already have the wine."

Rikki pours out the soup into the bowls and fills both glasses with wine. They nibble on the sandwiches while spooning out the soup.

"Is there anything you can't make that isn't delicious?" The soup wasn't just normal soup, not that Kate could place what exactly it was. While the sandwiches being warm seemed to bring out another something that matched with the soup perfectly.

It got Rikki to smile again. "I try."

Kate ate in silence mostly, partly because she was spending too much time liking the taste, so she didn't want to interrupt it by talking. However she was also trying to work up her courage.

They had finished eating and were gazing out at the lights of the city. "It was my mother." Kate starts off.

"I was home for a short time from college. My dad and I were waiting for my mother at a restaurant that we frequented often.

Except she never showed. After two hours of waiting, finally ordering something to eat, we went home. There were police there waiting for us.

They had found mom's body in a short alley. Stabbed. … She had bled out and died. The police called it a random act of violence. Likely gang related. They had their answer and left it at that.

Dad took her death hard and started drinking. Nothing I did could get him to stop, I wasn't good enough.

I quit college and joined the police academy. I wanted to find who killed my mother. She was my best friend, we did countless things together.

My dreams are gone, dad is a drunk who doesn't pay the bills and soon we are out on the street. I worked hard to get to being a homicide detective. The second I did, I started investigating my mother's case.

I stopped dating, stopped eating. Didn't socialize with anyone. I simply lost myself in trying to solve who killed my mom. I was killing myself slowly. I finally gave up trying after a year of therapy or it would have killed me.

No one is allowed to get close to me again. I can't afford to lose anyone else. Losing mom damn near killed me. I grew up without parents after that. Until I solve who killed my mom, no one gets close, I can't let them." Kate tells her.

Rikki who now had tears in her eyes got up and kneeled down in front of Kate. "I'm sorry Kate. So very sorry. … I know sorry is such a weak word to be using. It almost sounds like someone is placating you and your pain.

As for who killed your mother, you leave that to me." Rikki's voice changed to something lower and filled with determination.

Kate with a stray tear running down her face. "It's not your fight Rikki, you shouldn't get involved." The case would simply swallow up Rikki too just like it tried to do with her.

"Too late, I already am involved. Besides I have friends." Rikki smiles wide and stands back up to pull Kate's head into her chest and kiss the top of her head. "You leave it to me Kate honey. I'll find him." Rikki presses Kate's head between her breasts.

Rikki knew Kate would never believe just how Rikki was going to find someone she had only just learned existed and had nothing to go on to find him.

Rikki didn't let go of Kate's head until she was sure Kate was calm again and the tears had stopped. "Feeling better?" Rikki let go of her head and looked down at her.

"Sorry." Kate offers, since it was embarrassing.

"Nothing to be sorry for. You lost someone you loved. I'm only too acquainted with the feeling. I'll find him Kate, just have a little faith." Rikki tries to assure her.

"Perhaps we should call it a day. The car service is going to be here at 7:00 am. It's roughly a two hour drive according to Google." Rikki offers.

Kate nods her head and helps Rikki take everything downstairs and load the dishwasher. "You don't need to help Kate, you're the guest."

Kate shakes her head. "I like feeling useful." Plus Kate had spent her years helping herself since her mother died, it was all she knew.

Rikki met Kate at the door to Kate's bedroom on the second floor. Rikki wrapped her arms around Kate and hugged her close. "Don't worry about anything Kate, we've got three days of fun and sun coming. Just focus on that." Rikki offers and kisses Kate's cheek.

Rikki retreats up the stairs to her room, noticing that Elka elected to stay with Kate. Which didn't surprise her.

Rikki went through her night time routine, not knowing Kate was doing roughly the very same thing directly below her.

Rikki moved over to the drawing that she had paid to have done and stroked the face that was on it. "I feel like I'm flying blind here baby. … Just how far can I push Kate and when do I let off and let her come to me? And what happens if I lose her?

I can't afford to lose anyone else. I've lost too much already. …. I really wish you were here." Rikki wipes away her tears and turns out the lights and goes to bed. "Wish me luck baby, I love you." Rikki turned away from her drawing of Alexis and tried to get to sleep.

Kate meanwhile is downstairs with Elka watching her every move. "Is Rikki wanting what I think she is? And do I want her to? I've never thought of myself as a lesbian, but what I feel when Rikki touches me." Kate had finished her routine.

"Do you know what I should do Elka?" Kate scratched Elka's ears on her way to the bed.

Kate had found the very same night shirt and panties in one of the dresser drawers and had changed into them. "I wish I knew what to do." Kate turned to look at Elka who was just standing there watching every move Kate made still.

"Three days of seeing Rikki in a bikini is going to drive me insane." Kate worked her way into bed after turning out the lights. "God I love this bed." Kate sighed out.

Kate was up and dressed and went downstairs with Elka hot on her heels, finding Rikki in the kitchen pulling out various melons. "We're going to be gone 3 days so these are our breakfast." Rikki explains.

"Works for me." Kate didn't need anything heavy to eat in the morning. Maybe every few months Kate would go to a place and have eggs, bacon, pancakes or waffles, but those days were rare.

"How many swim suits did you bring?" Rikki suddenly asks.

"Just the one." Kate had thrown it in as an afterthought. It didn't take up much room in her suitcase, so it wasn't hard to add.

"We'll have to see if one of mine will fit you before we leave. I hate putting a still wet from yesterday bikini back on." It had Kate smiling and nodding her head.

"We've got about 15 minutes till the car is here. See if one of these will fit you, otherwise we will have to go shopping while we are there. Though we are likely to anyway." Rikki lays out three different suits on Kate's bed for Kate to try on.

"I have to go get Elka's food and bowls all packed up." Rikki starts for the door leading back downstairs.

"She's going with us?" Kate wasn't used to traveling with a dog.

Rikki turns her head as she walks for the door. "They're pet friendly." Rikki tells Kate while smiling.

Kate had only just barely finished putting on the third suit Rikki had left her when Rikki walked in. "WOW! It looks better on you than it does on me." The sight also forced Rikki to squeeze her eyes closed.

_Three whole days of Kate in a bikini! I'm in so much trouble._

"I highly doubt that." Kate countered. Kate was looking at herself in the mirror.

_Three whole days of Rikki in a bikini! I'm in so much trouble._


	8. Chapter 8

**CH8**

It was a two hour trip out to the hotel they would be staying at. Kate had seen the car waiting for them. "I know you said you had hired a car to drive us, but you didn't say anything about it being a stretch limo." Kate had barely made it out the door.

"Two of us, two suitcases for three days, one dog with her food, tennis balls and stuffed toys. We need the space." Rikki had countered.

Rikki and Kate sat on the rear seat while Elka was content to lie on the floor.

It wasn't long before Kate and Rikki were rubbing shoulders all the way out to their hotel. For the last hour of their trip Rikki had taken Kate's hand in hers and Kate hadn't taken it back.

"I take it you solved your case?" Rikki was guessing that was why she had the next three days off.

"Yeah, I need to thank you too. You're clue about searching through his gay past helped us catch him. He did however manage to kill one more person." Kate had to admit.

"Three people." Rikki whispered out. Three people who no longer had any hopes or dreams. "Did you find out why?" Rikki turned her head to look at Kate.

Kate nodded her head. "He was gay and his father was a guard for a correctional facility for men. The father saw a lot of gay action that the prisoners would engage in amongst themselves. His wife had died years ago.

Every time his son brought up the subject his father would take off his belt and whip his son till he thought he had beaten his gay thoughts out of him." Kate stared off into space.

"He was gay and his father taught him that what he felt was an evil thing." Rikki got it.

Kate nodded her head. "As soon as his gay feelings with other gay men crossed some line, he became disgusted with himself and he killed them."

It was here that Rikki had taken Kate's hand and never let go of it again. "His father created a killer because he couldn't love who his son was. … If he had just listened and been a loving father, those three men wouldn't be dead."

Kate had squeezed Rikki's hand and didn't try to take her hand back.

"The heart wants what the heart wants. You just need to listen to it and trust yourself. Not that I'm saying that is an easy thing to do sometimes. …. You'll learn again Kate." Rikki squeezed her hand.

They were all in their room. They had arrived early and had no reason to expect their room to be ready, however it was. "I was actually kinda expecting to be staying at a Hilton or something." Kate had commented as they got out of the limo and looked at the hotel.

"We can probably go looking for just that if you want. I just thought you might be more comfortable with staying here. The best times don't always revolve around staying in a five star hotel. Plus the Hilton may not be pet friendly." Rikki adds.

"NO! … I like it, it's just, ..." Kate trails off.

"My money? …. I'm not sure I'm as rich as you think Kate." Rikki took Kate's hand back into hers. "Come on, let's get changed and hit the beach. We can decide what to do for lunch later." Rikki starts pulling Kate for the office.

"How are we going to eat?" This place looked small with not a whole lot around it.

"The limo driver has a room here too. He's here for us all three days, so if there is someplace you want to go, we can." Rikki explains.

_Not rich my ass!_

Rikki and Kate started unpacking. Kate pulled out her little black dress and was hanging it up when Rikki spotted it and stopped her. "Very nice. … Maybe we won't be in bikini's all three days just so I can see you in this."

It had Kate blushing as Rikki turned away to continue to unpack. Then it was Kate's turn and actually took the dress in Rikki's hand away from her and held it up against her. "Oh we are definitely getting out of these bikini's one of these evenings." Kate liked what she saw.

It got Rikki to quickly take the dress back and hang it up so she could hide her blush.

"I brought this for you too." Rikki holds out the night shirt Kate had been wearing her each night spent at Rikki's house.

"Thanks." Kate takes it and places it in the drawer she had selected, and then sneaked in her other items that she didn't want Rikki to see. At least not just yet.

"I'll take the bathroom to change and leave you the room to change in, and then we can hit the beach." Rikki offers as she grabs one of the two bikini's she had brought and headed for the bathroom.

Kate pulled the one that was hers out and dropped it on the bed. "Just one bed." Kate looked around as she started to strip. "Eyes right Elka." Kate comments as Kate is soon naked.

Rikki was stripped and in her bikini and looking at herself in the mirror, and closed her eyes tight. Willing to get her heart rate to lower. Finally stepping out of the bathroom to find Kate standing there in the bikini she must have brought while scratching Elka's ears.

"**WOW!"**

"**WOW!"**

Both Rikki and Kate state at the same time looking at the other. It got Rikki to walk right up to Kate and run her hand down Kate's upper arm. "Spin for me?"

It got Kate to smile as she slowly spun in place. "Delicious!" Rikki's heart that she had worked so hard at calming was now pounding in her chest.

_Three days! I am so dead!_

Kate felt goose bumps rise in her arm where Rikki's hand trailed down her arm. It all had Kate's heart pounding in her chest. Rikki was gorgeous! How could any woman look like her?

"Towels!" Rikki snaps out of it, and grabs a pair of towels as well as the sunscreen. "Time to hit the beach." Rikki throws a towel at Kate.

"Come on girl." As Rikki holds the door open. Elka was going with them.

It wasn't hard to find the beach lounges that belonged to the hotel out of the beach. Rikki chose one and pulled it away from the others and laid out her towel on it.

Kate did the same and placed hers right next to Rikki's. Close enough that the arms were almost touching and laid out her towel.

"Do my back?" Rikki handed over the sunscreen and turned her back on Kate.

Kate took the bottle and with her hands shaking squirted out some in her hand and put some in her other hand and started rubbing it on Rikki's back. Feeling Rikki's skin in her hands.

Kate squirted out some more and went back to work on Rikki's back, feeling her heart pounding in her chest. Kate could almost swear that she heard Rikki hum once.

Rikki was feeling Kate's hands on her bare skin and it had her heart pounding in her chest even harder.

_I'm not going to last three days at this rate!_

"You're done." Kate states, knowing that she was almost done too. Kate didn't understand why she didn't have a heart attack before she finished with Rikki's back.

Rikki spun around and saw the look on Kate's face and instantly wanted to kiss Kate for it. Instead she took the bottle. "Turn around." Rikki squirted out some in her hand and started rubbing it into Kate's back.

Rikki had stepped in close behind Kate till they were almost touching. Rikki so wanted to do more than just run her hands over Kate's back.

Kate's heart was pounding even harder as she felt Rikki's hands on her back. Kate even sucked in her breath when Rikki's finger tips had made it past the back edge of her top to just barely whisper against the side of her breast.

_Three days! I am so dead!_

They both ended up lying down on their stomach's since their backs had most of the sunscreen on at the moment. Eventually they ended up with their heads turned to each other with their eyes open.

They had both reached to undo their top so they didn't have a tan line on their backs because of their tops. Rikki reached out and started stroking Kate's bare arm.

Rikki was first to reattach the back of her top so she could turn over and start rubbing sunscreen over the front of her, including her exposed breasts.

It had Kate staring while biting her bottom lip. _Those should be my hands! … NO, NO. She's a woman and I'm not a lesbian._ Kate squeezed her eyes closed.

When Kate opened her eyes again Rikki was done and lying back with her eyes closed.

Kate closed her top and turned over and grabbed the sunscreen and started spreading it over her body.

Kate was intent on what she was doing that she didn't notice Rikki crack open a single eye to watch Kate. Rikki's hands squeezed the lounge chair when Kate started rubbing the sunscreen on the exposed portion of her breasts. _I wish those were my hands! … I can't push, can't push!_

Both Kate and Rikki were lying there peacefully when Elka started to growl. It got both of them to open their eyes. There were two men that were walking away from them.

"Good girl." Rikki started scratching Elka's ears, and re-closed her eyes.

It got Kate to start grinning. Elka had saved them from being hit on by a pair of guys.

It was a little later. "Interested in walking the beach?" Rikki had, had enough of lying around soaking up some rays.

"Sure." Kate got up and waited for Rikki to rise. "Up the beach or down the beach?" Kate asks.

Rikki looks both ways and only sees beach and people. It got Rikki to shrug her shoulders. "Up?" And started walking with Kate right next to her. "Come on girl." Getting Elka to walk on the other side of Rikki.

"You've been to the beach before?" Rikki asks.

"Only once a long time ago, and not exactly dressed for it." Kate paused and saw Rikki look at her.

"There was a gathering at our home after mom had been killed. There were all these people, most of whom I didn't even know. They were all sorry mom was dead." Kate huffed. "They were sorry!? … I was in pain and they were sorry." This got Rikki to take a hold of Kate's arm and walk right next to her.

"Dad asked if I wanted to get out of there. Like he really needed to ask. … We ended up at Coney Island, still dressed in our funeral clothes. We took off our shoes and walked the beach until late into the night.

By the time we got back everyone was gone. Dad started drinking not long after." Kate wasn't crying, it was just something that had happened. Kate had locked it away.

Rikki stopped walking and turned into Kate and wrapped her arms around her and buried her head into Kate's neck. "I am sorry you lost your mom Kate. Pain like that hurts for a long time. At least you got to grow up with your parents. You had 19 beautiful years with her. You should remember those years and celebrate them.

Mothers don't want their children to know pain and spend their lives living in it." Rikki offers while whispering it into Kate's ear.

"It's not that easy." Kate counters.

"No,... It's not. Your heart is broken and she's not here to put it back together again. You have to figure out how to do it for yourself." Rikki understood it and backs off and takes Kate's hand and starts walking again.

"You said you lost your parents when you were five." Kate comments.

It got Rikki to look at Kate and then turn to look where they are walking, not letting go of Kate's hand.

"There was a conflict and my parents had left me at home to be watched over by some of their friends. Mom and dad were involved in it and were trying to put a stop to the conflict. Some of their friends had gone with them, my friends too.

There was an explosion I was told. Big enough to kill them, our friends and countless others. It was likely quick and they probably never felt a thing or even knew they were dying.

My friends were trying to explain it to me. That my mom and dad weren't ever coming home again.

I didn't take it very well. I spent days yelling that I wanted my mom and dad. I didn't want to eat their food, I wanted my mom to make it like she always did. I didn't want to go to bed because mom wasn't there to tuck me in and kiss my head.

I was a brat who couldn't be consoled. I was lucky that our friends were as good as they were. Mom and dad would have been proud of them. I really was a handful for a while." Kate stopped and brought Rikki into her and let Rikki cry it out yet again, all these years later.

"I'm sorry." Kate offered her weak apology. What else was she supposed to say?

Rikki sniffled, wiped away her tears and still holding onto Kate's hand started walking again.

They were both silent for a time. "Can I ask a question?" Kate asked softly.

"Of course, ask me anything." Rikki took a peek at Kate, but kept walking.

"Just how rich are you?" Kate asks. "I don't mean tell me an exact number in our bank account. It's just you did this as a spontaneous thing, and your home is amazing. You could easily rent out those upper levels to bring in money." Kate couldn't help it. Rikki was just so way out of her league, so why was she here with her?

It got Rikki to start smiling. "As for what's in my bank account that I can spend, like this little trip. I suppose there is about $100,000 in it. … I have a different account that I use to purchase land with. I own thousands of acres in the Brazilian Amazon, along with thousands more in Bolivia, Ecuador, Columbia and Mexico." Rikki lets that sink in. "Oh I also own two islands in the Caribbean. I'm also presently in negotiations to purchase another island. It's a 99 acre island in the Philippines, it's presently not developed however it is used to harvest coconuts.

Actually all the land I own is undeveloped and I intend to keep it that way. I'm a lover of nature's natural beauty and I want as much of it to survive as I can.

I try and get other people to do what I do. Teach others the importance of nature and how to keep it clean." Rikki explains.

"And the price of this island?" Kate was curious, it might give her an idea just how much money Rikki has or had.

"It's being offered for $3 million. It's part of a small group of three islands and I'm actually trying to buy all three. Hence the need for negotiations, since the other two are not yet actually for sale, … yet.

"I've offered $8.23 million for all three and I'm willing to allow the three to continue being used as a coconut plantation. The owner died and left it to his family who don't appear to be interested in keeping them in the family.

I want them before some developer comes along and builds a hotel on them. You have any ideas on how to get them to see it my way?" Rikki offers.

"ME? I don't know anything about owning land. I don't even have money to purchase a car." Kate counters.

Rikki stops and takes a hold of Kate's shoulders. "It's not about owning land, it's about imagination. How to reach a people that own something they don't appear to want to keep, but not allow it to be covered over with concrete.

Likely there is a developer that is also after them and may be willing to spend more than I can afford." Rikki counters.

Kate thought it over. "Offer to allow a small amount of development." Kate instantly sees the look on Rikki's face. "I don't mean a large or even small permanent structure. Put up large tent like buildings. Just big enough to hold 2 or 4 people per tent. There would need to be an outhouse of some type. Maybe it in a central location is the only more permanent structure.

People get to stay in these tents so they can enjoy nature as its most basic. The only way on and off the islands is by boat. You may need a dock to get to deeper water. All their food and water also comes by boat. People who stay there are rouging it.

No electricity, no cell phone service, hammocks instead of beds, mosquito netting, no refrigerators. Only just the basics you need to live. They live in swimsuits like we are doing." Kate offers.

It got Rikki to smile wide. "You're a genius!" Then Rikki did something spontaneously that she had been thinking, even dreaming about doing for days now. Rikki took Kate's head in her hands and leaned in a kissed her full on the lips.

It started out a gently lips but Rikki was enjoying it so much that she was soon stroking Kate's bottom lip with her tongue, begging for entrance. When Kate started kissing her back, Rikki moved her hands till they were around Kate holding her tight as her tongue darted in and started searching Kate's mouth, trying to get her taste.

Kate was kissing her back and as soon as Rikki's tongue was in her mouth Kate used her's to search Rikki's and acquire her taste and wrapped her arms around Rikki to hold her tight.

They could each feel each other's skin on their skin since they were both wearing bikinis.

Rikki broke from the kiss that she had started and started blushing furiously. Rikki knew she hadn't meant to do that, at least not this early in their relationship.

"We should, … we should head back. Try and find some lunch." Rikki starts walking. "Come on girl."

It caused Kate to hustle to catch up. This time they walked without holding hands.

It was a little later when Elka started growling again. There were 2 guys walking their way and they had changed course a little so they would get closer to Kate and Rikki.

"Elka?" Rikki asks her. It got Elka to lunge forward a little and show all her teeth and growl. It caused the two guys to make an abrupt right turn and leave Kate and Rikki alone.

"Where have you been all my life Elka?" Kate caught up to Elka and scratched her ears. Kate could have used Elka in the past to get rid of some of the scum that came her way.

Kate and Rikki put on a cover, flip flops and money to buy lunch with. "Sorry girl, but you get to stay here. We won't be gone long." Rikki petted Elka.

Zum Schneider Monauk, 4 South Elmwood Ave.

It turned out to be a German brunch restaurant. "At least it's not burgers." Rikki offers.

Though Kate would like a greasy cheeseburger with fries and a shake. Still they were out on a beach walking around in bikini's. "Works for me."

"It says no shirt, no shoes, no service. Hopefully this is enough." Rikki chuckled.

There were tables and benches, strips of cloth hanging from the ceiling and it certainly looked German.

**German Breakfast**

Plate of cold cuts & cheeses w/ strawberry jam, soft boiled egg & basket of bread

**Garten Omelette**

w/ tomatoes, cheese, spinach, onions & a house salad

The rest of the day was spent out on the beach after applying more sunscreen.

Kate was busy applying sunscreen to Rikki's back.

_She kissed me! … And I kissed her back. Now we are avoiding what happened. Did she mean to kiss me? Do I want her to kiss me again. … I'm not a lesbian._

Rikki was more careful applying the sunscreen to Kate's back, not allowing her fingers to go wondering this time.

_I want to do far more than kiss Kate. …. Can't push, can't push._

Rikki got up and headed for the ocean with the intent of trying it out. See how warm the water is.

Rikki was just wandering around when Kate joined her. "It's not bad, but I think if I'm going to do any swimming I'll use the pool at the hotel." Rikki points out.

"It's not that cold." Kate counters and splashes Rikki.

"I believe the correct term is, refreshing." Rikki splashes Kate back.

"How would you know if the only part of you that is wet are your legs?" Kate counters, splashing Rikki again. This resulted in a full on water fight, with Kate tackling Rikki to get her submerged into the water. Only Kate finds her legs taken out from under her by a submerged Rikki.

They had made it back to their room with both of them grinning. "I'll feed Elka while you take a shower. I'll follow and we can find something for dinner." Rikki offers.

"Deal, just so long as we're still in bikini's. I didn't come to the beach so I could get all dressed up for dinner." Kate counters.

"You've read my mind." Rikki responds and starts looking for Elka's dog food.

The Sloppy Tuna, 148 South Emerson Ave.

Watermelon Shrimp

Swordfish Kabob

"And I'm buying this time and I don't want to hear any lip about it." Kate tells Rikki when the bill shows up.

"Fine, but tomorrow it's my turn to buy." Rikki counters.

"I need to take Elka out so she can do her thing." Rikki points out when they get back.

Kate elected to stay in the room and was already in her sleepshirt and in bed when Rikki and Elka got back.

Rikki used the bathroom to change into her night shirt and hung up her bikini right next to Kate's.

Rikki slipped into the one and only bed on the opposite side from Kate. "Night Kate." Rikki turned her back to Kate and laid on her side.

"Night Rikki." Kate dd the same. It remained that way as they went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**CH9**

Kate's internal clock of when to get up to get ready for work early was still working perfectly.

Kate started to blink open her eyes, when her nose beat her to it. It was a smell, or maybe more accurately a taste perhaps. It was confusing since Kate's mind wasn't fully functioning just yet.

Kate opened her eyes and started to work out where she was.

_I went with Rikki to the Hamptons. I'm staying in a hotel room that only has one bed. Did she know it only had one bed when she made the reservation? Maybe that was why the bed was king sized since most hotel beds were queen sized._

Kate started working out where she was. One arm was buried somewhere and wasn't responding to her commands. The other was draped over a body. Rikki's body!

Kate could feel the heat of Rikki's body. Kate could also feel her breath. It was even suggesting she was still asleep. But why was her breath landing on Kate's lips?

Kate worked at getting her eyes to focus. Rikki was breathing onto her lips because her own lips were literally touching Rikki's lips.

Kate knew they had started out on each side of the bed with enough space for the Grand Canyon between them. Now Rikki was in her arms and she was in Rikki's. Their lips were literally touching like one long continuous kiss. Their legs were intertwined.

A section of Kate's thigh could even feel the heat generated between Rikki's legs. Kate could now feel something was tight up against her too.

Kate started to work her way out of this, however as soon as Kate made a move, especially move her lips off of Rikki's, Rikki started moaning in her sleep. It caused Kate to freeze, worried that she had just woken Rikki.

Actually Kate's action had caused their lips to get even more together. Kate could now feel Rikki's tongue against her lips as they both breathed through their nose.

_I'm not a lesbian! Not a lesbian._

Kate started working on extracting herself from Rikki. It took some work and a number of moans from Rikki as her subconscious missed the contact of having Kate close.

Kate made it to the bathroom and turned on the shower. The hot water at first started to soothe Kate's body and her mind. It's just that waking up practically glued to Rikki had left her thinking.

The beauty that was Rikki. The kiss had given her a taste of Rikki. All that skin to skin contact had every nerve in Kate's body come alive. "What exactly am I afraid of?"

Kate's mind answered that question for her easily. Lesbians are not accepted in today's society.

Kate was dry and had put on the dryer of the two bikini's that she had and went back out into the hotel room.

Rikki was still in bed and was on her stomach all spread out like she was searching for something, or in this case someone. "You need out girl?" Kate whispered and grabbed Elka's leash that had a poop bag holder attached.

Kate stuffed her room key down the back of her bikini and opened the door and took Elka for a walk.

Rikki was sitting on the bed dressed in one of her bikini's when Kate came back with Elka. "Did Kate take care of you?" Rikki petted Elka. "Thank you." Rikki looked up at Kate with a pair of eyes that had Kate melting.

Kate sat on the bed right next to Rikki. "Is it just you and Elka? No brothers, sisters? Obviously no husband, unless there is something you're not telling me."

It got Rikki to smile which only undid Kate even more. Rikki shook her head. "No bothers, no sisters and I've never been married." Rikki leaves out Alexis. Talking about her was just too difficult and as close as Kate was, she wasn't that close. "It's just me and Elka. … Unless you count the pair of squirrels that I feed at home. Or the bird feeders. Or the raccoon family that raids my trash can.

Don't tell them that I leave a little something in it just for them." Rikki whispers, getting Kate to laugh.

"You're secret is safe with me." Kate reaches out to scratch Elka.

"Any interest in breakfast?" Rikki asks.

Kate shakes her head. "Not really no." Kate had to admit she wasn't interested in anything heavy like they would get at a restaurant.

"Then I guess we soak up some more rays and maybe go shopping around lunch. Should have planned on getting both suits wet." Rikki shakes her head.

"Shopping." Rikki had Kate's interest now.

Kate was soon applying sunscreen to Rikki's back and wasn't paying attention to just where her fingers went. Rikki however was, as Kate's fingers started brushing up against the side of each of her breasts, causing Rikki's heart to start pounding.

_Two more days or do I find out how far to push Kate tonight?_

Rikki was soon returning the favor and this time Rikki was sending her fingers just where she wanted them to go. Rikki could almost swear she got a moan out of Kate.

After securing their tops and turning over for a little while. "Lunch and shopping?" Rikki suggests.

"Sounds like a plan." Kate was up and ready to go as Rikki collects Elka.

"Change or just cover up?" Kate asks once they are in their room.

"Cover. Three days in a bikini is three days in a bikini." Rikki tells Kate.

Kate put on one of Rikki's oversized t-shirt and let it fall of one shoulder exposing the strap of her top. Rikki did the same. Ankle high socks, sneakers, ID, room keys and money, and they were ready to go shopping.

"You be a good girl. Maybe we'll find you a snack while we are out." Rikki pets Elka and kisses her head.

Finding a place that sold swim suits took a little more work than they had thought it would. After all they were in the Hamptons, next to a beach.

Rikki also saw a native plant store that she had the driver stop at. "I forgot, you have a love of nature." Kate comments on her choice.

"It's who I am. If there is anything you take away from me, it's my love of nature." Rikki reminds Kate.

Rikki actually found a plant that she didn't have so she bought it and left it outside their door at the hotel to get some sun.

Once back in their room, Rikki held up her purchase. "Not exactly what I had in mind but since the choices were slim, ..." Rikki trailed off. She wasn't really taken with the suit, but it would do.

Kate was holding hers up too and thinking the same thing. It would probably end up on the floor in the back of her closet after tomorrow.

They had found a place to eat lunch and now they were in the pool swimming and floating around.

Kate found herself next to Rikki in the pool. "Now if we just had a couple of those blow up pool mattresses for us to float on." Kate comments.

It got Rikki to smile. "Hold that thought." And Rikki got out of the pool with Kate watching every move Rikki made.

_Mind out of the gutter Kate!_

Kate was sitting on the side of the pool with her feet dangling in the water when Rikki came back and slapped a plastic bag into her chest. Kate looked at what was in her hand and started smiling. "Where did you find these?" Kate looked up at Rikki smiling wide.

What Rikki saw had her melting into a puddle of goo on the side of the pool. "I'm good." Rikki grinned wide.

They were soon both blowing into the little plastic nipple.

Rikki finished blowing and threw hers into the pool. "Watch and learn." Rikki was grinning.

Rikki stepped back and jumped so that her butt would land on the mattress with the intent of landing on it and start floating away. Of course the mattress launched out of the pool and Rikki sank to the bottom of the pool and came up spitting out pool water.

Kate was instantly laughing her ass off and was barely still standing. Rikki got out of the pool to chase down her mattress. "You were right." Kate goes back to laughing. "I learned a lot." Kate was doubled over laughing.

"Thought that was funny did you?" Rikki asks as she steps up to Kate who was wiping tears away, nodding her head. "Laugh this off." Rikki grabs Kate's head and kisses her soundly. Pushing her tongue in to search Kate's mouth.

Kate is soon kissing her back. Only to have Rikki break from the kiss leaving Kate high and dry. Rikki promptly shoves Kate into the pool.

Kate comes up spitting pool water looking up finding Rikki looking down at her laughing. Rikki picks up Kate's mattress and throws it at her and picks up her own and walks down into the pool.

Shortly both of them are floating around the pool, with both of them thinking.

_Yeah, this is the life!_

After taking Elka for another walk, Rikki and Kate took turns taking a shower. They had agreed to dress up for dinner this time. Rikki let Kate dress first and turned into a puddle of goo, when Kate stepped out of the bathroom dressed in her little black dress.

"WOW, you're gorgeous." Rikki looked Kate up and down. The only thing missing were Kate's heels.

Kate started blushing. "Thanks. …. The bathroom is all yours." Kate offers, allowing Rikki to collect everything she needed except for her shoes.

Rikki tried to hurry since she knew Kate was already dressed and sitting out there waiting for her.

Kate was sitting and waiting while she scratched Elka behind her ears.

Rikki stepped out in a short dark green dress that showed off her long legs and the fact that she was wearing a garter belt with stockings. It was backless with a slight plunge at the front showing that yet again Rikki wasn't wearing a bra.

Kate had stopped breathing when Rikki emerged from the bathroom. "WOW!" Is all Kate could get out.

Rikki sat on the bed to put her heels on while Kate used a chair to put hers on. Rikki stepped up to Kate. "You really are gorgeous." And Rikki kisses Kate's cheek. ""Ready?"

Kate nods her head not trusting her voice. "You be a good girl, we'll be back soon." Rikki scratched Elka's ears. Rikki felt a little guilty about leaving her behind, but having Kate with her helped ease some of that.

Harvest at Fort Pond, 11 S Emory Street. "I think we are a little over dressed." Kate points out, since everyone else was dressed casually.

Rikki leaned in close so she could whisper. "We're not here for them, we're here for us."

**Mussels, Clams, Scallops and Shrimp.**

**16 oz. Corn Fed Skirt Steak, Arugula, Red Onion, Manchego, Roast Garlic Tomato Butter.**

**Harvest Sunset****  
><strong>**Mount Gay and Coconut Rums, Fruit Juices**

**Sour Mash Old Fashioned****  
>Michters Sour Mash Whiskey, Sugar, Bitters, Cherries and Orange<strong>

There was outside seating in an herb garden that allowed for them to watch the sunset across the large pond that the restaurant was next to.

Three drinks later both of them were feeling no pain and laughing at every little joke each of them made. Rikki paid for their food and the limo driver's bill since she was feeling no pain and telling Kate jokes about it.

Rikki was holding onto Kate for the drive back to the hotel. Rikki and Kate ended up taking Elka for a long walk down the beach in their bare feet after Rikki took off her stockings with both of them still over dressed for this.

"We drive home tomorrow. …. Stay for dinner with me?" Rikki asks. "I'll cook."

"Sure." Kate answers back.

After feeding Elka late Rikki and Kate went to bed. Both dressed in one of Rikki's night shirts and panties.

"Night Kate."

"Night Rikki."

Like the night before there was a Grand Canyon amount of space between them.

Kate woke in the morning because of her internal clock. It took a few moments for Kate to figure out where she was. And where she was, was wound up around Rikki.

Rikki was lying on her back snoring softly that got Kate to grin. Kate found her face buried into Rikki's neck and her arm was draped over Rikki with her hand firmly holding Rikki's left breast. Kate's right leg was planted firmly between Rikki's spread legs.

_I started out on the other side of the bed. How did I get here?_

Like last time Kate started extracting herself from being all over Rikki, only to have Rikki moan the second Kate removed her hand off of Rikki's breast. It was like Rikki needed the contact.

Kate, undeterred, kept extracting herself from being on top of Rikki and tippy toed into the bathroom and turned on the shower. When Kate came back out with a towel wrapped around her, Kate found Rikki still asleep, only now she was on Kate's side of the bed holding on tightly to Kate's pillow.

Kate caught herself reaching out to Rikki dressed only in a towel, and stopped herself and picked up the new bikini they had bought yesterday and went back into the bathroom.

Kate was fiddling with the bikini. It fit but it just wasn't what she wanted.

Kate stepped back out and found Rikki still in bed. "Come on girl, looks like it's just you and me this morning again." Kate shoves her room key down the back side of her suit and picks up Elka's leash and takes Elka for a walk.

By the time they come back Rikki is up and dressed in her new bikini and sitting on the bed. "Hi girl, did Kate take care of you again?" Rikki ruffles Elka's face and kisses her head. "I take it you're a morning person?" Rikki asks looking at Kate.

"It's something I learned to do thanks to the hours I work." Kate responds shrugging her shoulders.

Rikki scoots back onto the bed and sits cross legged and then pats the bed in front of her, offering Kate to sit.

Kate climbs onto the bed and sits cross legged in front of Rikki. Rikki takes Kates hands in hers. "I think you've figured out I find you attractive. Actually it almost scares the crap out of me, but I'm not afraid. I'm more afraid of what you think than what others will think." Rikki pauses and when Kate starts to talk, Rikki lets go of one of Kate's hands and places a finger over Kate's lips.

"Don't, … I promise not to try and push. I'm willing to take the risk and let you work it out for yourself. Just so you know that I'll be here waiting for you.

You're a beautiful woman Detective Kate Beckett, and I know what men and women see when they look at me. Most think that I'm too good for them or in the case of most men, I'm a prize if they can get me into their bed." Rikki takes her finger away.

"Risking my heart scares the crap out of me, but I want to live not just exist by going through the motions, and I think you're just the person for that. Just think it over Kate, that's all I ask." Rikki lifts Kate's hands with hers and brushes a kiss over Kate's knuckles.

"Shall we hit the beach for a little while before we have to checkout?" Rikki offers as she gets up off the bed and goes in search of towels to use. Rikki leaves Kate awash in her own emotions, not sure just what to think.

Kate is still lost in her thoughts as she is rubbing sunscreen on Rikki's back and not paying attention to Rikki's hands on her back.

Kate however does find herself holding onto Rikki for the drive back to New York, with Elka lying on the floor all curled up.

"You don't need to involve yourself in my mother's case." Kate tries again.

"Too late now. I'm going to help you Kate, it's what I want to do. You're not asking me and I'll look even if you tell me not to, so you might as well help me instead of trying to stop me." Rikki counters.

"You failed to mention, how is your dad?" Rikki asks.

"He's sober now, but it was a struggle. I still worry that he'll fall back into that life." Kate confirms.

"Try not to be too hard on him. He lost the woman he spent time falling in love with. The woman he had a child with. The woman he had to help raise you. You ended up with your mom by birth, by blood. They chose each other.

I don't mean to diminish your pain, but your father gave his heart to the woman he lost and had it crushed on him when she was taken from the two of you.

I'd give a lot to have either of my parents all this time. I can't even see their faces anymore. I only remember an occasional event." Rikki confides. It got Kate to lean into Rikki and wrap her arms around her.

"You leave who killed your mother to me Kate, I'll find him." And Rikki had just the friends who could help.

They did without lunch since they checked out as late as possible and then had a two hour drive home.

Even Kate could tell that Elka was happy to be home when the first thing she did was finding her favorite toy and offer it to Kate who promptly took a hold of it and started shaking Elka for all she was worth. Finally winning and throwing the toy, only to repeat it all over again a little later.

Kate was with Rikki in the kitchen watching her cook. "My mom taught me to cook, but none of it tastes like yours. You sure you're not a displaced famous chief for some five star restaurant?" Kate questions.

It got Rikki to laugh, a sound Kate was learning to like a lot. "NO." Rikki chuckled a little more. "So you know how to cook? I'll just have to let you cook next time and see what you've got." Rikki offered.

"I knew I should have kept my big mouth closed." Kate comments which only gets Rikki to start laughing again.

Rikki met Kate at the front door later that night. Rikki took Kate in her arms and kissed Kate knowing Rikki had already told Kate how she felt. "Let me know when you have another day off. It might not be the beach next time, but I'm sure we can think of something to do or go to and spend our time." Rikki gave Kate another quick kiss.

Kate blushed however she wrapped her arms around Rikki too and kissed her back when Rikki kissed her. "My hours are weird so I don't know when that will be." Kate was forced to admit.

"Doesn't matter, just let me know or come over when you get off early for some reason. Elka and I will be here." Rikki watches Kate leave in the limo that Rikki still had at her disposal till midnight, so Kate might as well get some use out of it instead of taking a taxi.

Rikki headed up to the roof after Kate was gone and started making a call. Rikki kept calling until she got a response.

Four Great Egrets soon landed on the railing of Rikki's deck. As soon as they arrived Rikki cast a spell.

Speak with Animals - You can comprehend and communicate with animals. You are able to ask questions of and receive answers from animals, although the spell doesn't make them any more friendly or cooperative than normal. Furthermore, wary and cunning animals are likely to be terse and evasive, while the more stupid ones make inane comments. If an animal is friendly toward you, it may do some favor or service for you.

The four Great Egrets were soon gone and spreading the word of what Rikki wanted information about.

Rikki decided to wait until daylight tomorrow when she would regain the use of that spell so she could talk to some other animals to ask the same questions and favors.

By the end of the day Rikki had half the animals in New York City working for her.


	10. Chapter 10

**CH10**

Kate's internal alarm clock had Kate waking up the next morning. As her mind came more into focus she found herself with a strangle hold on one of the pillows and she was cold.

After three days of waking up next to Rikki, there was something cold about being in her own bed, alone. No that wasn't right either. She hadn't woken up NEXT to Rikki, Kate had woken up ON Rikki. And waking up alone just felt wrong somehow.

_But I'm not a lesbian. …. But I miss her. … And Elka. … And Rikki's kisses._

Kate was stepping off the elevator onto the 4th floor of the 12th Precinct and started pushing Rikki and the last three days out of her mind. Kate had a job to do.

As soon as Kate saw her desk Kate let out a moan. There was paperwork sitting on it. Sure enough, it was the paperwork for the case they had closed before her three days off.

It took Kate the next several hours to write some of it out all over again. Even Kate had trouble reading what she had written in her haste to get out and over to Rikki's house that night. And since Kate had made the mess the guys couldn't help her.

Ryan held up his post-it note. "Got a fresh one."

"Thank God!" Is all Kate can think. Something besides doing paperwork twice, even if it was all her own fault. Well partly Rikki's. Rikki was the reason Kate had been hurrying in the first place.

"Hi Lanie, what have we got?" Kate approached Lanie and the body sounding just a little too happy.

"Happy to see a dead body Kate. You do know I have several downstairs in drawers you can look at." Lanie teased.

"It's not that, it's just this gives me an excuse to stop doing paperwork." Kate explains.

"I thought you finished all your paperwork, that's why you had 3 days off. … how were they by the way?" Lanie wanted to know everything.

"My three days off were fine. … Our vic?" Kate changes the subject before Lanie got going and Kate said something she didn't want to.

"Uh huh. Male early 20's, no ID. Single GSW to the back of the head. Time of death, before you ask, is somewhere between 2:00 and 5:00 am. I can probably narrow that down after I get him on the table." Lanie explains.

"Sounds like an execution. No blood at the scene means he didn't die here, so a body dump?" Kate looks around. "We're under a bridge so likely no security footage. No businesses in the area, well no legal ones anyway. See if you can get prints so we can ID him." Kate turns from Lanie and heads for Ryan and Espo.

"Who called it in?" Kate asks.

"Bridge Engineers." Espo points to two guys standing off to one side talking with Ryan. "They were out here doing an inspection of the bridge. This was their first stop for the day, they've got three more bridges to inspect today alone."

Kate turned to look at the bridge. There was some exposed rebar sticking out of the concrete and there was rust almost everywhere. It's just that all the bridges looked like this one. If they were unsafe, they would close them and replace them. Wouldn't they?

Or was it like the earlier days of the FAA. You didn't make any safety changes until enough people had died. Safety cost money and until enough people died, it wasn't cost effective.

Kind of like cars and recalls. You didn't put out a recall to have 300,000+ cars repaired at your expense until enough people died. Or it got leaked to the media who happened to be having a slow week for some reason, so they all jumped all over it and down your throat.

"Get some uniforms to canvas the area, maybe out killer tossed his weapon in a local dumpster. And check with who sent our Engineers, see if they are who they say they are.

A body drop means a car or van of some type. See if you can get footage of any security cameras anywhere near here. Maybe we'll get lucky and see one come into here and then leave a little later." Kate asks and heads for her car to set up her murder board.

**It is now 3 days later:**

Lanie had gotten prints off of their vic and they had gotten an ID off of him. He was one William Patterson, 22, single. Both parents were dead and he had grown up in the foster care system. In his case he had gone from one foster house to another.

"He was too much to take care of. He was always talking about murder. He was an avid reader except the only books he liked to read were about mob hit men or hired assassins. He would check books out of the library about every weapon he could read about.

How to take them apart and put them back together again. Capabilities of all of them. … We couldn't take it so we had the system take him back and find him somewhere else. …. It seems a waste that he's dead, but I can't say as I'm surprised."

Kate had thanked the foster parents for coming in and went back to her murder board. Kate had sent Ryan and Espo down to the library to see what they could find out.

Kate was staring at her board wondering just what this kid had gotten himself into? He liked murder and hit men. Had he gone looking for one and turned into a victim instead? When Kate's desk phone rang.

"Beckett." Kate listened and soon had a huge smile on her face that hadn't been there before now. "Yeah, send them up." Kate hung up and waited.

Kate's smile that was threatening to break her face wide open started when Rikki and Elka stepped out of the elevator. Rikki was carrying her crock pot again, while Elka was carrying a bag in her mouth.

Kate took the bag out of Elka's mouth so Kate could pet her and scratch her ears. "I was betting that you got yourself another case since you haven't called, which also told me that you were likely not eating again." Rikki started smiling, which only got wider when she saw the murder board Kate had up near her desk.

"I know where to put this. … Where are your two friends?" Rikki noticed that Espo's and Ryan's desks were empty.

Kate followed Rikki into the break room and watched her plug in the crock pot. "They're out chasing a lead at the public library." Kate informs Rikki.

"Well I'll leave it and they can help themselves. … How have you been?" Rikki steps up in front of Kate.

It had Kate wanting to do a lot of things, except she was at work and didn't need the whispers behind her back. Plus there was that little voice reminding her yet again that she wasn't a lesbian.

"I'm fine, just this case has all of us scratching our heads." Kate tells Rikki still with a smile on her face.

"OH!?" Rikki walks past Kate and heads for the murder board. "Shot in the back of the head. Either he was drugged or he allowed it to happen." Rikki points out.

"Lanie found nothing in his bloodstream." Kate offers, knowing she probably shouldn't be allowing Rikki to see all this.

"So, he allowed it to happen. Is he depressed? Have a history of depression or suicidal tendencies? …. Case file?" Rikki holds out her hand behind her without turning her head from the murder board.

Kate picks up her case file and hands it to Rikki smiling yet again.

"So he's as young as he looks. Loves to read about hits and executions. No parents to guide him, or maybe what he remembers or thinks he remembers of his parents drove him to this." Rikki started looking through the file again.

"No data on the parents?" Rikki holds out her hand again.

Kate was smiling again as she hands Rikki another file. "Both killed execution style just like he was. … doesn't say what the parents were into. … Any unsolved execution killings that used the weapons your guy here did research on?" Rikki asked.

Rikki heard Kate's sound of sucking in her breath and turned to look at Kate. "Sounds like you have a new lead to look into." Rikki put both folders back on Kate's desk. "How did you like the book?" Rikki asks, changing the subject.

It got Kate to start smiling again. "It was great, I liked it. I'm sure it'll be a big hit."

It had Rikki smiling and Kate melting. "Thanks. I've always worried that I wasn't cut out to write murder mysteries, so I tried hiding them behind the story about Derek Storm. Writing about him with murder in the background helps a little." Rikki confides.

"Background!?" Kate questions. The look on Kate's face and her opinion had Rikki chuckling. "Point taken."

They are both silent for a moment. "I promised not to push, but I've missed you and I so want to kiss you right now. But you're at work and I won't embarrass you in front of your co-workers. … I expect to see you when you have a day off. Enjoy the lunch. … I'll pick up the crock pot again later.

Come on girl, say goodbye to Kate and lets go." Rikki calls out.

Elka moves so that Kate's hand is on her head so that Kate can scratch her ears. "You be a good girl Elka. … And Rikki, …. thanks for lunch." Rikki just smiled and the two of them headed for the elevator.

Captain Montgomery was stepping out as Rikki and Elka were stepping in.

Roy stepped near Kate. "Please tell me your friend was here dropping off lunch again."

It had Kate smiling. "It's in the break room sir." Kate answers his question.

"Yes! … You lose her and your fired Beckett." Roy calls over his shoulder, teasing Kate as he walks into the break room and back out again with a bowl and spoon in hand, headed for his office.

**It is now 3 days later:**

Kate was outside Rikki's front door listening to Elka going nuts on the other side of the door. "Is it someone you know girl?" Kate can hear Rikki through the door.

Rikki opens the door and Elka is all over Kate happy to see her and doing her best to get petted and scratched and rub herself up against Kate. It had both Rikki and Kate laughing. "Well let her in girl."

Kate makes her way inside and Rikki closes the door and turns and wraps her arms around Kate and kisses Kate soundly. Putting missing Kate for a week into it. Stroking her tongue along Kate's lower lip asking for entrance. It had been a week since Rikki had tasted Kate and she craved it.

Kate almost immediately had her arms around Rikki and was kissing her back using her tongue to search Rikki's taste.

Rikki broke from the kiss and then placed two light kisses on Kate's lips before stepping back and letting go of Kate. "Sorry, … I promised not to push. My only defense is that I missed you. … I think you know where to put that. Have you eaten?" Rikki asks since it was late in the day.

"Something simple and light maybe." Kate offers as she picks her 2 day stay bag up and heads for the stairs, with Elka racing up the stairs in front of her.

"I'll meet you on the roof." Rikki calls after Kate.

It only took a few minutes for Kate to unpack and stroked the bed. "I missed you." And heads for the roof.

Kate was just sitting there scratching Elka's ears while staring out at the city lights when Rikki showed up with a platter of finger sandwiches and a bag that had two really small bowls, thermos with soup, bottle of wine and two glasses.

Kate was helping Rikki unpack. "No spoons?" Kate noticed something was missing.

"The bowls are really small, I thought we could just drink right out of them and skip the spoons." Rikki offered.

"These things are amazing. You sure you're not holding out on me?" Kate teased.

It got Rikki to smile and chuckle a little. "I may still have a few secrets, but that isn't one of them. And you are cooking at least once while you are here." Rikki points at Kate informing her that she was not getting out of it.

"I'll try and do my mother proud." Kate accepts the inevitable of her cooking.

"I'm sure your mother is already proud of you." Rikki comments and goes back to eating.

"Speaking of your mother, … I have a lead that I'm looking into." Rikki offers up.

Kate almost spit out her soup. "OH!?" Rikki had her attention now.

"He has a history it seems and he's involved in something right now, just not sure what it is yet." Rikki offered a little bit.

"What's his name?" Kate tried to make it sound like an offhand comment.

"So you can run out of here like you were shot out of a cannon and chase him down? … Yeah, not happening. I lo, …. care about you far too much to let you run out of here and get into trouble, having only a name to work with." Rikki reached across the table and took one of Kate's hands.

"I promise Kate, when I have something solid you'll be the first person I tell. Just give me some time." Rikki pleads.

"You promise to tell me? I want this Rikki, I really want this." Kate squeezed Rikki's hand.

"I know you do honey, I know you do. And we're going to get him. You wait and see." Rikki squeezes Kate's hand back. "Since you're here I presume that you solved your latest case?" Rikki changed topics.

It got Kate to smiling again. "Yeah, your hint about execution killings led us to two unsolved murders that used the same weapon. They were both outside of our jurisdiction, so we didn't know of them immediately.

Seems our dead guy wanted to be hired hit man so he got himself involved with some low life, low level mob enforcers. He wanted to learn the game. So they had him cap a couple of low level guys so they could get him in deep enough that he couldn't get out." Kate offers.

Killing was just wrong. You killed animals if you were going to use all of the animal in your life. Food, clothing, shoes, medicine, something. But just to kill for the thrill of killing? That was just murder, no matter who or what you killed.

"So what got him killed?" Rikki didn't get it.

"The two guys he attached himself to couldn't take him anymore. Seems our vic couldn't stop talking, and it wasn't just questions about the job. He was a chatter box and didn't know when to shut up." Kate tells her.

"So he drove these two crazy and they "capped" him as you say, to get him to shut up?" Rikki think she got it.

"Pretty much yeah. However solving his case did have a side benefit." Kate was smiling.

"You got the two guys he was trying to learn from." Now Rikki was smiling.

Kate's smile got wider. "Three for the price of one. Captain Montgomery gave us the next two days off instead of just the one." Kate was still smiling.

Rikki sat up straight. "Two days? Two whole days?"

"One whole day off and I'm on call for the second in case the 12th gets overloaded." Kate clarifies.

"And pop goes my bubble, thank you very much." Rikki teases, since she had a sudden idea of just what they could have done with two whole days off.

"Sorry." Kate smiles weakly. "Anything happen with those 3 islands you were after?" Kate changes the subject.

"I still need to properly thank you for that idea by the way. … I gave your idea to my real estate agent and had him offer it to the owner. I may need to put a plan together and show it to them in order to get the sale, but that is something I'm willing to do if it means I get all three islands." Rikki tells Kate.

Kate could still remember the thank you Rikki gave her last time. What could be a more proper thank you than that?

"Please tell me you brought one of your bikini's with you." Rikki asks her.

"After those three days in the Hamptons? Of course." Kate answers, being curious.

"Good, I know just the place to go. Hopefully you don't mind walking around downtown in a bikini with a cover, towel and flip flops." Rikki offers a clue.

Kate opened and then closed her mouth and lilted her head to look at Rikki, who only started laughing at the look Kate was giving her.

"Then I have a surprise after an early light dinner, it should be fun." Rikki informs Kate.

Kate was all set to say she hated surprises, but after she digested Rikki's words, it sounded like she hadn't been to this place either. Provided Kate hadn't already been there herself.

Kate woke in the morning in Rikki's spare bedroom bed that was just way to comfy to want to get out of. Problem was Kate was awake and knew going back to sleep was out she struggled to get out of the bed, finding Elka standing there watching her every move. "Morning Elka." As Kate gave Elka's ears a quick scratch on her way to the bathroom for a shower.

Kate borrowed one of Rikki's oversize t-shirts and put on a pair of shorts, ankle high socks and sneakers. Leaving off the bra and headed downstairs with Elka rushing past her.

Not finding Rikki in the kitchen, Kate started searching the refrigerator for something for breakfast.

Kate was about half done with Rikki showed up, amazingly similarly dressed. "Any more of that?" Rikki yawned.

"Yup, your refrigerator is full." Kate had noticed there was a lot for Kate to work with when it came time for her to cook.

"I was thinking of leaving a little before lunch for our swim, than a late lunch or early dinner followed by our next stop. That work for you?" Rikki started eating much of what Kate was eating.

"Works for me." Kate was willing to only eat two meals. She had eaten less countless times.

Kate was playing with Elka mostly till it was time to take her outside for a walk before they changed and left.

Dressed in a bikini, cover, flip flops, and carrying a towels and some ID and a little money in a beach bag that Rikki was carrying, they were in a taxi headed for Kate had no idea.

"The Greenwich Hotel?" Kate looked at where they had stopped.

"Yup, just follow my lead and don't give us away." Rikki warns Kate.

Kate was interested now since it sounded like they were about to do something sneaky.

Rikki went inside and took them downstairs to the Spa area. "Can I help you?" The lady at the desk asks.

"We're just here to find out what is available for later." Rikki answers her.

"Of course. Here is our brochure, please look it over. Reservations are suggested but not always required. It just depends on the day and time that were thinking." The nice lady answers.

Rikki thanks her and takes the brochure and leaves headed for the pool right past her.

Rikki and Kate step into the pool area. "And we're in." Rikki states proudly. It had Kate grinning wide. They had just sneaked into the pool of the Greenwich. Something Kate didn't think was possible.

"Now if we just had those blow up mattresses." Kate comments softly, mostly to herself. And Kate gets slapped in the chest by an un-inflated mattress that Rikki had pulled out of her bag along with one for herself. "You're a genius."

Moments later they are both floating around in the Greenwich pool.

Rikki was content to float around while Kate decided to switch to swimming laps.

_I wonder what Kate would do if I changed forms and started swimming with her? … Maybe one day._

It was a couple of hours later with their mattresses deflated and their covers back on and slipping into their flip flops. "That was enjoyable. How did you know about this?"

"A girl has to have a few secrets." Rikki grins at Kate and was dying to kiss her, but she had promised not to push.

Lunch turned out to be BBQ chicken on the grill out on the back patio along with some melon choices and lemonade. "Do I dress up for what is next?" Kate asks looking for a clue.

"That is up to you. If you want to make a statement I'll follow your lead." Rikki responds.

"I might just because I can." Kate responds back, just so she can tease Rikki with what she had brought with her.

_Kate is trying to kill me, I know she is._

Kate stopped Rikki at the entrance to Kate's bedroom as Rikki was headed up to the next floor. "Dress up to impress." Kate whispered into Rikki's ear.

Kate had taken her hand away so she didn't feel Rikki shutter at the prospect.

Kate was the first one downstairs and was tracing her finger over the Dragon Orb again while waiting for Rikki. Kate knew what she was doing while Rikki had to choose quickly.

Kate heard heels on the stairs warning her that Rikki was on her way down.

When Rikki came into view Kate lost her ability to breath. Rikki spun in place. "Impressive enough?" Rikki all but purred. It left Kate only able to nod her head.

Rikki stepped up to Kate and leaned in to whisper into Kate's ear. "You look delicious." Which sent shivers down Kate's spine and had her butterflies in her stomach doing cartwheels while her heart started pounding.

A short taxi ride later. "The Slipper room? … What is the slipper room?" Kate had never even heard of the place.

The Slipper Room's a two story, balconied burlesque playhouse with a trapeze-equipped stage sided by a piano where you can witness acts that include a guy jumping into a glass of water, a guy dangling over a bandsaw and chopping things on it, and "maybe" a guy getting hit with a cannonball.

The two of them were, of course way over dressed, not that either of them cared.

It was a couple of hours later and Kate and Rikki were laughing as they exited the place hanging onto each other in an attempt to remain standing.

They were still laughing in the taxi on the trip home as they each recounted moments of the show that had left an impression of both of them.

Kate and Rikki went outside to walk Elka together so she could do her thing and be a good girl.

Rikki stopped at the second floor where Kate would be sleeping. "Thank you, that was a lot of fun." Kate mentions softly.

"I'm glad you liked it, even if we were a little overdressed." Rikki chuckled. It caused Kate to join her. Everyone else was at best in casual clothes, not to mention the people dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"I look forward to a cooked meal tomorrow." Rikki added as she started up the stairs.

_I promised not to push, not to push. … But I so want to kiss her._

Rikki moaned on her way up to her room.

Kate changed into Rikki's night shirt and panties, and then took off her make-up and washed her face and started applying her moisturizer. Kate chuckled as she walked back into the bedroom as she spotted Elka in her room. "Night Elka." As Kate petted her and scratched her ears.

Kate sighed sinking into Rikki's sinfully comfortable bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**CH11**

**It is now two months later:**

Kate had cooked Rikki her dinner that one night. Kate was convinced that it wasn't up to Rikki's capabilities; however Rikki had said she loved it.

Kate had been over to Rikki's house for two days every week for the last two months. Just last week Kate had been putting the clothes she had brought with her into the closet and had started chuckling. Kate already had clothes in this closet and they looked clean. As if Rikki had found them and put them through the wash.

Kate was standing just outside of Rikki's front door listening to Elka going nuts on the other side. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Kate could hear Rikki's voice through the door.

Kate however had reached a conclusion and it scared her a lot. Kate was willing for Rikki to open the door before she lost her nerve. Kate had been arguing with herself for almost a month now.

Rikki had kept her promise for the last two months, she hadn't pushed Kate into anything. They had even gone back to the Greenwich's pool once more. It had allowed Kate to stare at Rikki walking around or swimming in her bikini and it was here that Kate had started arguing with herself.

Rikki opened the door and that allowed Elka to step out and whimper and whine while trying to get all over Kate. Kate however stepped in past the door and dropped her bag and kicked the door closed after being sure Elka was inside and not get hit by the door.

Kate pushed Rikki up against the wall just inside the door and took Rikki's face in her hands and kissed her. Using her tongue to ask for entrance and when granted started searching Rikki's mouth.

Kate moved her hands from Rikki's face and took Rikki's hands in hers and pinned them to the wall and continued to kiss Rikki.

Kate only broke from the kiss for a second, only long enough to take in more air before kissing Rikki again searching Rikki's mouth to memorize her taste.

Kate finally broke from the kiss again and rested her forehead against Rikki as both of them fought to regain their breath. Kate kept Rikki's hands pinned to the wall.

Finally Kate pulled her head back a little to look into Rikki's eyes. "I want you to push, just a little. Not a lot, but just a little." Kate tells her.

"O-kay." Rikki barely gets out before Kate kisses her again. Pressing into the kiss. Desperate to add more pressure into the kiss.

Kate breaks from the kiss again. "Just a little." Kate lets go of Rikki's hands and finds Rikki's arms wrapped around her body as Rikki initiates the kiss this time.

This time Rikki breaks from the kiss only to give Kate a couple of little kisses to her lips. "Just a little. … I can do that." Rikki wipes away some of her tears. "I think you know where your room is. … Have you eaten?" Kate shakes her head.

"I'll find something and meet you on the roof." Rikki offers and watches Kate take her bag up the stairs as Rikki heads for the kitchen rubbing her fingers over her lips as another tear escapes and runs down her face.

Rikki couldn't think. "Dinner, …. right dinner." Rikki opened the refrigerator and stood there staring at the contents and not seeing any of it.

Rikki's heart is pounding in her chest, her most recent hopes and dreams have just gotten a little closer to reality. "Dinner." Rikki started pulling stuff out praying she could think of something to do with it.

Thirty minutes later Rikki was headed for the roof with a plate filled with mini Panini's along with a bag that held wine, glasses, cheese and some crackers.

Rikki dropped it all on the table and turned and took Kate in her arms to ask the question that Rikki was dying to hear the answer to. "What changed? … Not that I'm complaining, because I'm not. It's just that prior to today, ..." Rikki trails off.

"The guys at work wanted to know when you were coming in with lunch again. I think you've gained some followers, or they just like free food. … However they also said something. They wanted to know why I was smiling so much lately.

And it got me to thinking, that ever since my mom was killed, my life was serious. Trying to get my dad sober after cleaning up his mess from vomiting all over. Trying to get into the police academy. Followed by trying to be a homicide detective so I could study and solve my mother's case.

I didn't smile or have fun, I just worked. Dated once in a while and went to bed with a few of them. But then you came along and turned my world around on its head.

I'm still scared Rikki, so very scared. Until you I've never kissed another woman, at least not the way we kiss. I'm supposed to be interested in men, have relationships with men. I'm not a lesbian.

But I haven't felt like I do when I'm around you since before mom died, and it's all your fault." Kate points out.

It was enough for Rikki to start to take Kate in her arms, however Kate stops her. "I'm still scared Rikki. What if it gets out that I'm involved with a woman? Being a cop is a man's world. Being a homicide detective is even more so."

Rikki backs off. "Go slow and don't push, … well push very hard." Rikki smiles which gets Kate to smile. "Dinner?" Rikki motions to the table.

"Mini Panini's?" Kate was ready to laugh, it was almost perfect.

After only a couple of Panini's, Kate was putting cheese on the crackers and drinking wine while staring at the city lights.

"Feeling better?" Rikki asks.

Kate turns to look at Rikki. The question got Kate to smile. "Yeah, I think I'm getting there."

"Better get some sleep; we have someplace to go in the morning, before the sun is up actually." Rikki tells Kate.

"Oh, were are we going? … I'm on call the day after tomorrow, so if you have big plans. …." Kate trailed off. She didn't want to crush what Rikki had planned; it's just that her work had weird hours.

"That won't be a problem. Just remember to wear jeans, sneakers and maybe a dark top." Rikki starts to gather up the leftover food and wine. "Oh, and it might be a good idea to bring your service weapon and police ID." Rikki adds.

"You found someone." Kate was up out of her chair in a flash. "You found him. … Who?"

"I have an idea of who it is and that's what we are going to find out together in the morning." Rikki has her hands full and heads for the stairs.

"Why morning?" Kate wanted to go now.

"Because he works most nights and comes home tired early in the morning. He will be at his weakest as he leaves his work, tired and not thinking straight or expecting us." And Rikki heads downstairs to the kitchen, with Kate hot on her heels.

"Is he the one? Did he kill my mother? …. Rikki, please!" This was close to her heart, it was her case.

"I don't actually know Kate. … I'm sorry. I do know that he is involved with bad people and bad things. He has killed in the past, but I haven't found anything or anyone who knows for sure that he killed your mother.

That's what you can ask him when we see him in the morning, when he isn't expecting us." Rikki explains.

"And you're sure?" Kate couldn't believe it. How could Rikki have done this in just one month? She had been at this for years.

"Get some sleep Kate; we have a lot of work to do in the morning." Rikki walked past Kate and kissed the side of Kate's head on the way to her room. "Stay with Kate girl, … guard."

Kate was in Rikki's sleep shirt and panties and lying in her sinfully comfortable bed. It's just that she was still awake. "She wants me to sleep. How does she expect me to sleep?"

Rikki was in the kitchen wearing every magic item she could keep on her person.

Goggles of Draconic Vision – Allows enhanced vision (think UHDTV), see in the dark, and see in clouds of dust, smoke or similar.

Amulet of Second Chances – Automatic cast Cure Critical Wounds on the wearer if the wearer is rendered unconscious due to injury.

Ear Rings of Charisma

Shawl of Wisdom – Improves willpower, common sense, perception and intuition.

Armband of Maximized Healing – All Cure Wounds spells provide maximum possible benefit.

Ring of Spell Storing, Greater.

Ring of 9 Facets – Today it was red, which meant Rikki's body was able to heal from wounds faster than normal.

Boots of the Mountain King, Greater.

Belt of Holy Might, Greater – The wearer's skin is tougher, the wearer's strength is increased a little, ability to cast word of recall.

Shirt of Ironskin – Take less damage from weapons unless they are made of Adamantine.

"What are you wearing?" Kate came into the kitchen.

"Everything I need to make today a success. … Did you get any sleep?" Rikki asks.

Kate shakes her head. "I couldn't get my mind to shut down."

"I know the feeling." Kate could see Rikki look sad, like down to the soul sad. "Here eat this." Rikki hands over what looks like an energy bar.

"What is it?" Kate took it and smelled it.

"Just eat it Kate, and then we can go." Rikki tells her. It got Kate to eat it, though it tasted nothing like what Rikki was capable of making.

"Time to go. Come on girl time to be serious." Rikki tells Elka.

Once they were all outside. "Is Elka wearing a new collar?" Kate noticed it looked different.

"It's a special occasion." Rikki smiles.

Ivory Chain of Pao – When wrapped around the wrists, neck, ankles or wrist of an alien, that creature is automatically bound. Bound creatures must obey absolutely the commands of the owner of the chain. When not wrapped around an alien the wearer of the chain is immune to the aliens attack.

(It was an artifact left by Lelu's parents)

"Ready to start running?" Rikki asks.

"We're running? Why?" Kate didn't understand.

"Well one, its good exercise. Two, if we find who we are actually after, do you really want it to be traced back to you because you took a taxi if something goes wrong?" Rikki asks.

"No, probably not. … Thank you." Kate understands the reason.

"Come on girl." And Rikki starts jogging with Elka right next to Rikki. Kate had to run a little faster at first to catch up.

Kate knew the city well so she knew where they were, just not where they were going.

Rikki moved into what looked like a abandoned building that was barely standing and worked her way slowly to the far side, stopping at what was left of an outside wall.

Kate was stepping very slowly watching carefully where she was going. "You sure this building is safe?" Kate stops next to Rikki.

"Probably not no." Rikki points out the wall to across the way.

Out there looked to be a large warehouse of some kind that had a small one story office space attached to the end of it. Parked just outside was a BMW. Kate couldn't make out what model, it was too far away.

Up the loading dock side were a number of trucks that were backed up and Kate could make out activity. They were either loading or unloading cargo.

"The guy you want is usually in that little office there. His car is parked outside. He's usually alone, but not always. His name is Dick Coonan. … Ring any bells?" Rikki looks at Kate, who only shakes her head.

"You sure now is a good time? It looks like there is a lot of activity." Kate points out.

"You leave the men in the warehouse to me, just be ready to jump Coonan when he comes flying out of his office. … And try to ignore the noise you are about to hear." Rikki tells Kate with a grin on her face that kinda un-nerves Kate. It's a look on Rikki, Kate has never seen before.

"What are you going to do?" Kate asks, a little concerned for her.

"I'm the one that's going to be making the noise. It should flush Coonan out of his office and get him running for his car. … Not to worry, I know what I'm doing." Kate places a hand on Kate.

_I hope!_

From Kate's point of view Rikki starts mumbling and flexing her fingers and then touches Kate.

"What was that?" Kate didn't catch a word Rikki said.

"Just a little prayer. …. Couldn't hurt." Rikki shrugs her shoulders. It was a lie of course, but Kate didn't need to know it was a spell, just yet.

Spell placed on Kate : Stone Skin - The warded person gains resistance to blows, cuts, stabs, and slashes.

"Take a good look at the area, figure out what you want to do and where you want to be." Rikki turns to Elka while Kate looks out at the building.

"You stay with Kate girl. … Guard." And Rikki casts two spells on Elka.

Magic Fang, Greater

Bull Strength

"Give me about two minutes to get into position and as soon as all hell breaks loose, you can move." Rikki tells Kate and starts to leave, only to have Kate's hand stop her.

"Please be careful." Kate's face told Rikki that she cared. Rikki simply leaned over and gave Kate a quick kiss and was up and running.

Kate waited and watched, not seeing anything. All the activity seemed to be inside the warehouse at the loading docks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Warning: The following contains some graphic descriptions of violence. Reader discretion is advised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate didn't see Rikki when suddenly one of the cargo trucks simply went flying up over the others and landed not far from the building Kate was hiding in.

"I think that's our cue girl." As Kate got up and made her way through the outside wall and ran for Coonan's car and waited on the opposite side of it.

Rikki decided on making a subtle unseen or at least non-threatening approach to the cargo trucks. Rikki decided on casting a spell instead of using up a Wildshape for the day.

_**Shapechange**_**-** Transforms you into any creature, and allows the recipient of the spell to change forms at will.

Rikki chose to start out as a rat and scurried across the pavement of the loading dock area. When Rikki reached a space under one of the trucks she cast another spell.

Summon Nature's Ally VII - This spell summons a natural creature. It appears where you designate and acts immediately. It attacks your opponents to the best of its ability. If you can communicate with the creature, you can direct it not to attack, to attack particular enemies, or to perform other actions.

Earth Elemental, Greater - When summoned, an earth elemental consists of whatever types of dirt, stones, precious metals, and gems it was conjured from. 32 feet tall, weighing in at 54,000 pounds.

In this case it rose up out of the ground underneath one of the cargo trucks, so it was made of dirt and rock. In this case Granite, since most of New York is sitting on bedrock.

Kate had made it to the car with Elka right next to her. "I didn't hear an explosion. How did she do that?" Kate took her mind off of it and waited for Coonan to come out.

The Earth Elemental was so large that he took out one of the walls between the loading docks to enter the building and start attacking the occupants. Problem was he was also just a little too tall, so everywhere he went he did damage to the roof structure.

Rikki at this time decided to change forms to that of a Huge Air Elemental.

Air Elemental - _This cloud-like creature has dark hollows reminiscent of eyes and a mouth, and a howling wind whips it into ominous shapes. Can transform into a _whirlwind that is 5 feet wide at the base, up to 30 feet wide at the top, and up to 50 feet tall.

Rikki in this form picks up the cargo truck she is under and launches it towards the one and only entrance by car into this facility. Then picks up another cargo truck and throws it in the same location, and then she enters the building, right behind the Earth Elemental.

The Earth Elemental once inside reaches out with his huge and long arms and grabs one of the men and throws him down onto the concrete of the building and then lifts his foot and stomps down on his body.

54,000 pounds of weight with a little kinetic energy leaves him a splat of red on the ground as his body literally explodes sending blood and body parts everywhere.

Some of the men have decided to run the opposite direction while others have pulled out their weapons or picked them up off of the table and start firing at what to them, is a rock monster. Right out of one of those Saturday morning animated cartoons.

Rikki has already spotted the ones on the run and races past the Earth Elemental and all of the other men, blowing some of them up against a wall in her haste to reach the ones that are fleeing.

The Earth Elemental however trudges on. An arm reaches out and slams one man through an interior wall, hitting a desk inside breaking his back and the desk.

Another has a hand slam down on his head, forcing his many now broken bones down onto the concrete floor, breaking the concrete slab and sending blood and body parts in all directions.

The men furthest from the Earth Elemental are continuing to fire their weapons as they watch the bullets ricochet off of his granite body that at most takes a chip out of his form.

Ejecting their empty clip and slapping in new ones, most of them are backing up slowly while looking for a place to run to. They don't appear to be doing any damage to it and its attacks are resulting in a mess of internal body parts splattered all over.

Rikki meanwhile has reached the furthest person and enlarges her base whirlwind form to take up as much space as she can and moved into their space. Like what a tornado would do, these men all get sucked up into the vortex and are swirling around and around, until Rikki let's go of them, one by one.

Each one is launched though an exterior wall where most of the men suffer broken bones over several areas of their bodies and fall unconscious and may soon die from their injuries.

Coonan meanwhile has heard all the noise and gunfire inside the warehouse and enters the warehouse through his interior door. "What the FUCK is that thing?" As Coonan looks up at 32 feet of dirt and rocks that has legs and arms and something of a head.

While watching in shock, Coonan watches the Earth Elemental slam its fist down on one of his men, crushing him.

Beyond the Rock Monster is a large tornado that has some of his men and probably several of his DVD's filled with heroin inside swirling round and round, having already damaged some of the interior walls around it.

It was about now that a part of the roof structure couldn't remain up and crashed to the floor between himself and the Rock Monster.

Coonan was also watching as the bullets from the guns of his men just seemed to bounce off.

Coonan runs back inside his office and grabs his briefcase and starts stuffing it will all the papers he can out of his desk. Then pulls out his weapon, checks the magazine and makes sure there is one round already in the chamber, and then stuffs it into his pants behind his back. His prized possession is already in its sheath strapped to his belt. Another, though smaller knife is in its sheath strapped to his right calf under his pant leg. Then Coonan slips a spare clip into his back pocket.

Grabbing his briefcase Coonan runs for the door leading outside so he can get to his car and get the hell out of here.

As soon as Kate started hearing gunfire, Kate rose up from her crouch behind Coonan's car and tried to see what was going on. Mostly all she saw was roof structure flying out into the air and land in the parking lot. There were even cargo trucks out in the parking lot far from the building, lying on their sides.

Her angle didn't allow for her to see the area where the cargo trucks were parked up against the loading docks.

"Rikki!?" As Kate's heart starts to beat faster, and the worry and dread over what is happening to her inside starts to take hold. Since it sounded like a war was taking place inside.

Kate was starting to consider going inside to help her. She couldn't possibly be able to survive whatever was going on in there, when the door leading into the office burst open and Coonan came running out, headed right for her.


	12. Chapter 12

**CH12**

Before Coonan could put his car between her and him and give him at least a little cover, Kate popped up and aimed her weapon at him. "NYPD, that's far enough Coonan. You're under arrest."

Coonan stopped in his tracks and they could both still hear the sounds of the building coming apart, men screaming and the sound of rounds being fired. And Coonan slowly started to reach behind his back.

"Don't, you'll never make. … On your knees, hands behind your head." Kate orders him and steps around the car to get ready to pull out her cuffs and put them to use.

"On your knees. … Now Coonan." Kate orders him again.

"You're that bitch's daughter aren't you. … You look a lot like her. Right before she bled out all over the ground. In shock, unable to move, unable to scream for help. The pain from that would was probably excruciating." Coonan was looking for Kate to blink, anything that he could use.

"On your knees Coonan, I won't ask you again." Kate takes another small step forward.

"But you weren't a cop then, just a sniveling high school kid who still had her blinders on. Well you're playing in the big leagues now little girl. About to be eaten alive by the Dragon." Coonan kept pushing.

"Who Coonan, … who?" Kate took another small step.

Coonan moved, and Kate saw it. Kate knew she had pulled the trigger. Her mind registered the sound of her weapon being discharged. Except her weapon wasn't in her hands anymore. Neither was Coonan's briefcase.

That damn briefcase had given him an extra foot Kate hadn't accounted for.

And Coonan had his weapon out and it was pointed at her. Kate's mind registered the sound of his weapon discharging. Kate felt the impact of the round on her body. The energy from it sent her tumbling backwards, falling, until her back and the back of her head hit the pavement.

_He shot me! He killed me! I'm sorry mom._

The impact of Kate's head hitting the pavement and stunned her for a moment.

Kate didn't see Elka launch herself at Coonan's arm and bite down with the force of the Magic Fang, Greater spell that added onto Elka's 80 pounds of mostly muscle.

Kate also didn't hear Coonan screaming in pain. Kate didn't see Coonan lose control of his weapon as Elka began to shake the arm she had a hold of for all she was worth. Kate didn't see 80 pounds of Elka with a Bull Strength spell trying her best to rip Coonan's arm from his body as she shook Coonan.

Kate also didn't see Coonan being yanked around from all of Elka's shaking of his arm. All 220 pounds of Coonan was being was being shaken by Elka like he was just another one of her stuffed toys.

Kate also didn't see Coonan's blood flying everywhere.

Kate was finally awake enough to check her stomach. There should be a hole and lots of blood, but there wasn't. It was only now that Kate registered that Elka had almost succeeded in ripping Coonan's right arm off his body and that there was blood everywhere, including on Elka, who still hadn't stopped.

With a little effort Kate was standing. "Elka." And Kate watched Elka stop trying to rip what was left of Coonan' arm from his body and step over next to Kate and growl at Coonan. Elka wasn't done yet, however Kate had asked her to stop, so she did.

Kate stepped over to Coonan and looked down and saw blood spurting out high into the air with each beat of his heart. Elka had obviously ripped open a major artery and he would bleed out in seconds.

"You're dead Coonan, only seconds left. Tell me who. …. Who Coonan." Kate looked down wanting him to live just long enough to tell her, and then he could die.

"You'll never touch him, he's untouchable. This is the Major Leagues bitch, way out of your league." Coonan wasn't talking.

"Yeah, except your team is now short one starting player." Baseball metaphors were fine with Kate, as Kate watched him die.

Kate just stood there with her hand on her stomach, since that was the area that hurt. Lifting her hand Kate still didn't understand why there wasn't any blood.

It was now that Kate also notices there was no noise, except for the distant sound of sirens that seemed to be getting closer. "RIKKI?"

Kate turned to go look for her, except Kate turned to fast and it brought pain instead. And then Rikki looking like she always has walked around the corner.

Kate ignored the pain and launched herself into Rikki's arms.

"If this is the greeting I'm going to get, we'll have to do this more often." Rikki whispered into Kate's ear as Rikki held onto Kate too. "We should go. We can talk later. … Unless you want to stay and explain all this to your superiors?"

Kate stepped back but didn't relinquish her hold on Rikki and shook her head. "Not particularly."

"Then I suggest a hasty retreat, back the way we came. You two get started; I'll be right behind you." Rikki offers and extracts herself from Kate's arms. "Go Kate. … You too girl, guard Kate."

It was only after Kate and Elka were gone, Rikki went over and picked up the briefcase Coonan was carrying and then started jogging for the broken down building they had used to get here.

It was here that Rikki stopped and cast another spell.

Earthquake.

"Maybe that will distract them from what really happened here." The first police unit was just outside the overturned cargo trucks that blocked the entrance when Rikki was finally leaving.

Rikki moved a little ways away and used one of her Wildshape changes for the day and changed into an Osprey and flew home directly over Kate and Elka as they ran home, watching over them from above to see if anyone stopped them or followed them.

Rikki landed somewhere out of sight of everyone and ran to catch up to Kate and Elka just as they reached the front door, which was good since she had the only key.

Once inside. "Here, I thought you might want this." Rikki hands Coonan's briefcase to Kate. "Might want to look at that after a shower. Wash today off of you." Rikki offers. "Plus it looks like I need to clean Elka."

Kate turned to take a good look at Elka who really was a mess with Coonan's blood pretty close to everywhere on her. "She saved my life, …. again." Kate started scratching her ears.

"She did it because she loves you. I did ask her to guard you, but she would likely have done it without my asking her. … Why do you think she goes nuts when you come over after not seeing you for an entire week?" Rikki adds seeing the look on Kate's face.

It's an hour later when Rikki comes back downstairs finding Kate sitting at her little dining room table dressed in one of her baggy t-shirts exposing one of Kate's shoulders, shorts and her flip flops. That tells Rikki that Kate is wearing a bra since she can see the shoulder strap.

Kate had the papers from Coonan's briefcase spread out all over the table. "Find anything?"Rikki steps up to Kate and places a hand on Kate's shoulder.

"He's a heroin smuggler. He was using some cheap inspirational DVD to smuggle his drugs into the country. … He's rich, or at least I think he is since I can't figure out where the money went." Kate slaps the papers she had in her hands down on the table.

"You just started reading, give it a chance." Rikki kissed Kate's head. "Want something to drink?" Rikki asks over her shoulder.

"Thanks." Kate picks up some other papers.

Rikki is back and places a glass of wine on the table and moves to sit on the sofa, leaving Kate to study the papers.

"How did you survive all that. What I heard it sounded like a war taking place. I was just about to run and help you when Coonan came running out." Kate puts her papers down and twists in her chair to look at Rikki.

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you." Rikki remembered what Kate said about magic.

Kate simply stared at Rikki for her answer. "Ok fine, … I used magic."

"Magic?" Kate looks at Rikki like she didn't believe a word of it.

"Told you, you wouldn't believe me." Rikki pointed out.

"Ok, prove it. … Do something." Kate challenges Rikki, sitting back in her chair, eyeing Rikki.

Rikki takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "I hope you're ready for this." Rikki sets her glass down and walks over to Kate and takes her wine glass away from her and sets it on the table. "Come with me."

Rikki walks Kate into the kitchen. Rikki had changed into a baggy t-shirt without a bra, yoga pants and ankle high socks, so not a single magical item on her.

"This is only part of it." Rikki pulls a knife out of its holder and before she has a moment to think about it slices open her hand, grunting from the pain.

"RIKKI!" Kate grabs her hand as blood starts rolling off her hand and down her arm.

Rikki takes her hand back and casts a spell.

Cure Light Wounds.

And Kate watches the cut close up and heal over to the point Kate can't tell Rikki's hand was ever cut. Except for the blood that was still streaking down her arm.

Kate takes Rikki's hand and runs a finger over where the cut was.

"Come on." Rikki takes Kate's hand and goes back into the living room and gets Kate to sit on the floor with her back up against the sofa. Rikki then sits between Kate's spread legs and leans back into Kate's chest.

"There are several different types of magic. That was healing magic. I can heal larger damage. Say you broke your back; I could heal the damage and have you walking a minute later.

If you had your arm cut off I could grow it back for you." Rikki turns her head to try and look back at Kate.

"What I did at the warehouse was call for help to handle all the men that were in there." Rikki starts casting, and to Kate it sounds a lot like what Rikki did when she said it was a prayer.

Summon Nature's Ally II – small Earth Elemental

He was really small and made up of mostly dirt and small rocks. It had Elka up off the floor growling at it. "Easy girl." Rikki asks her to back off.

"It's an Earth Elemental, in this case a very small version of the huge 32 foot tall, 54,000 pound one I called at the warehouse." Rikki explains.

Kate is just sitting there with her arms around Rikki's waist watching the earth elemental walking around.

"It doesn't have to be made of Earth, it can be made of air." Rikki offers and casts another spell.

Summon Nature's Ally II – small Air Elemental

Kate watched a cloud materialize and then turn into a mini whirlwind and start roaming around the room like a mini tornado.

"You two are dismissed." Rikki talks and the two elementals disappear.

"Will you accept a spell?" Rikki asks turning her head to look at Kate. "It's perfectly harmless, but it will affect you in a way that you can't say, "It's hypnosis, or it's mirrors". It won't hurt, I promise."

Kate didn't trust her voice so she only nodded her head. Rikki turned back around and leaned back into Kate and cast another spell and touches Kate.

Scent – Provide the recipient of the spell with the ability to smell equal to or better and the average dog.

Rikki can feel Kate stiffen. "Notice something?" Rikki asks without turning around, smiling.

"I, … I smell something. … Lots of things actually. … What did you do to me?" Kate glares at the back of Rikki's head.

"I increased your ability to smell things. What you can smell now rivals what Elka smells every day." Rikki was still smiling, even though Kate couldn't see it.

"That prayer you did, that wasn't a prayer was it?" Kate was starting to put 2+2 = Rikki.

Rikki shook her head. "I cast a spell on you. It's called stone skin. … Essentially it makes your skin as hard as a rock, so if someone tried to stab you or shoot you, it would most likely not penetrate." Rikki explains.

Kate sucks in her breath. "Coonan did shoot me, right in my midsection."

That got Rikki to turn and face Kate and lift up her t-shirt to look and run her fingers over Kate's midsection. "You didn't tell me." Rikki looked at Kate like she was hurt that Kate had kept it to herself.

"It's just a little pain." Kate counters.

"And possibly a fractured rib or at least bruised." Rikki counters and starts casting another spell.

Cure Moderate Wounds.

Kate suddenly felt better. "Better?" Rikki looks into Kate's eyes, getting Kate to nod her head. "Don't ever do that again." Rikki gave Kate a quick kiss. "I can fix it, so next time tell me. … Promise?" Rikki searched Kate's eyes, watching Kate nod her head.

Rikki turns back around and leans back into Kate again. "You better, don't make me hurt you." Rikki takes one of Kate's hands that is at her midsection and intertwines her fingers with Kate's.

"So you can do magic. …. Does that make you a witch?" Kate asks not knowing the difference.

Rikki turns around to look at Kate quickly. **"I beg your pardon!** … I'm a Druid. A lover of all things Nature. Plants, animals, insects, all of it. And don't you forget it." Rikki pokes Kate in the chest and then turns back around to lean up against Kate again.

"Witch, ...huff. And here I thought you liked me." Rikki pinches Kate's arm getting Kate to withdraw her arm quickly.

"So who taught you? I presume that someone had to teach you." Kate asks.

"A little self-taught from reading what my parents left behind, and what my parents friends taught me. I was the most powerful Druid at the time, still am as far as I know." Rikki tells her.

"You seemed pretty good back at the warehouse, even if I don't know how many men were inside." Kate comments thinking it was a complement.

"I've had a lot of practice over the years." Rikki wished she didn't.

Rikki could hear Kate's unasked question. "I'm not from this Earth." Rikki trusts Kate.

"Now you're an alien?" Kate didn't know what to think already.

"In a manner of speaking. I'm just as human as you are and I was born on Earth, just not this Earth." Rikki knew this was going to be difficult for Kate to swallow. She had already dropped a bomb on Kate.

"Try that again." Rikki had lost her.

"Ok, think of it this way." Rikki reaches for a book on the end table. "This book is everything, and each page of this book is a plain. This page is a plain that has an Earth, just like this one, and this one, and so on.

There are literally a countless different planes. … I'm losing you aren't I?" Rikki knew it was hard to grasp.

"Long ago." Kate had to admit.

Rikki takes a deep breath. "Ok let's try this. Say it's June 6th 1944." Rikki starts off with.

"D-Day, WWII." Kate knew history.

"Correct, the allies invade Europe to take it back away from Germany who started the war. But what if they hadn't? The storm in the channel delayed their landing in France by one day. But what if their weather guy got it just as wrong as the German weather guy, so they didn't invade on that date.

The next favorable date was 6 months or more away. What if in that time Germany perfects their V1 rockets, their V2 rockets, the Luftwaffe was all jets. All of their tanks were Tiger or Panther tanks. Or worse, their first Stealth fighter was recognized and put into production.

They built a large jet bomber, one capable of reaching the United States.

If they push the invasion back out into the channel, they could move countless divisions to Russia and finally take all of Russia. What would the United States do? Sue for peace? How long would it last?

What if Britain hadn't survived the Blitz? What if the dinosaur's didn't go extinct?

Each one of these possible Earth's exists on one of these planes." Rikki fingers one of the pages of her book. "That Earth and countless others. … All you need to get from one Earth to another is a method to do that."

"And you have one." Kate was beginning to understand, even if it sounded like pure science fiction. Still she did believe in the Nebula 9 show.

"Did have one. … On my Earth we were at war. … We'd been at war for years. It had gone on for so long I'm not even sure my parents had been born yet. It was a war between Technology and Nature.

My Earth had 12 billion people on it and still growing unchecked. All those people needed a place to live and a place to work. So they cut down all the forests and covered them over with buildings, concrete and blacktop. Condos, offices, shopping, parking lots, you name it.

I led raids to destroy these things to try and get nature to come back somehow, praying that here were seeds still out there somewhere. Pollen for plants and trees, something." Rikki hung her head.

"You lost." Kate guessed or Rikki wouldn't be here.

"My parents had an ancient artifact. A magical device thousands of years old, with power the likes of which none of us had a hope of ever duplicating. It was a mirror that weighted untold tons and couldn't ever be moved.

Each of my friends selected an Earth to go and try and see that nature finally won. None of us will ever see each other again without the mirror, which is now buried under tons of hot lava, never to be used again.

I picked an Earth and ended up here by accident. I still don't know how. I looked in the mirror selecting an Earth and it wasn't this one." Rikki confessed.

Kate was having trouble with all of it. "Your parents died in that war." Kate thinks she got it right.

Rikki nodded her head. "The enemy had found out how to make the bomb. By the time my parents had found out they already had several. We tried attacking the mines to deprive them of the metal necessary to make them.

My parents and countless others were out on one of these raids when the enemy used one.

My parents and hundreds of others were vaporized in the blink of an eye." Rikki wiped away some of her tears. She was sure she couldn't cry over losing her parents again, but she was wrong.

Rikki could feel Kate tighten her hold on her. "You got 19 years, I got 5. I'd trade you in a heartbeat." Rikki wiped away still more tears.

"No magic for them?" Kate had tears of her own and Rikki could hear them.

"There were legends of their being priests or clerics that had the power, but they were all long gone before my parents were even born." Rikki answers.

"If the forests are gone and everything is concrete, what do they eat? How do they breath?" It was simple biology, didn't they know that?

"They built these huge oxygen scrubbers to clean the air. Problem was they required power to run so they opened power factories that burned coal that made the air even more dirty." Rikki explains.

"Catch 22." Kate whispers, not that Rikki knew what that meant. "What about food and water?"

"They have huge cloning facilities, making chickens and other animals. Clone from a clone, from a clone." Rikki explains.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Cloning constantly caused problems didn't it.

Rikki started nodding her head. "They were already having problems, a few more generations and they couldn't do it any longer. But they had a solution for that too."

Kate's silence told Rikki to continue. "That just left one life form to eat." Rikki offered seeing if Kate would see it.

It took a few moments and when Kate hugged Rikki tighter to her, Rikki knew she had. "Oh my god!"

"There are huge processing plants that turn the dead or not yet dead into food." Rikki explains.

"Soylent Green." Kate whispers, getting Rikki to turn her head.

"It's a Sci-fi movie. Basically the earth is dead and almost covered by people. They convert dead people into food. They even have these dump trucks called scoops that show up at riots when there is not enough food to go around. They scoop up the living and take them to these plants to be turned into green colored food bars, called Soylent Green." Kate explains.

Rikki shakes her head. "Your Earth's ability to imagine is amazing."

"That's why you are buying land and the other things; you're still fighting your war." Kate has put together another 2+2.

"I'm a Druid in love with nature. I can't have all Earth's ending up like the one I left behind. One nightmare is enough." Rikki argues her point and what she is doing. "And that warehouse was the first time in a long time that I've been involved in a fight." Rikki points out.

Kate decides to change topics. "Who's in the picture up in your room?" Kate has been in Rikki's room a couple of times and remembers a drawing actually of someone next to Rikki's bed.

Rikki however freezes in Kate's arms, and starts shaking her head. "You don't trust me?" Kate asks since she was still curious.

Rikki spins in place to face Kate and is on her knees and Kate can see tears starting. "I trust you with my life, but that's not what we're talking about. We're talking about this." And Rikki places her hand over her own heart.

"Do you trust me with this?" And Rikki moves her hand to land on Kate's breast over her heart.

When Kate's silence lasts too long. "When you can answer my question, I'll answer yours." Rikki answers who now has tears streaming down her face as Rikki gets up quickly and runs upstairs starting to cry.

Leaving a very confused and sorry Kate behind her. Then Kate answered her phone. "Beckett."


	13. Chapter 13

**CH13**

**It is now 3 months later:**

Kate had been called away from Rikki's house early, even before her second day off. They had a big one and it was all hands on deck.

Kate had been forced to go upstairs to find Rikki lying on her bed crying only to have to tell her the precinct had called and she had to leave.

Kate had left that day feeling really bad and had ended up at a warehouse where there were dead men lying around.

The warehouse itself was a wreck and had actually partially sunk into the ground, covering up some of its contents.

They had found thousands of DVD's with heroin inside. The guy on the promotional DVD had been brought in and he quickly sung like a canary singling out Dick Coonan. Who just happened to have his arm all but ripped off and had died while bleeding out from his wounds.

The security cameras in the surrounding area failed to show anything except the police cruisers showing up at the site.

Kate had spent days investigating the very guy who had killed her mother and was now actively trying to find out who had hired him as part of an official investigation, just not one about her mother.

"Hi Lanie, what have we got?" Kate came up to where they had left Coonan just earlier that day, dead, and he was still dead.

"Girl, where have you been? You don't call, don't come over. … What's his name Kate?" Lanie stared up at Kate since she was down looking over the body of Coonan.

"You tell me, I just got here." Kate counters, knowing Coonan wasn't who she meant.

"You know exactly who I mean girl. Don't make me come over there and smack you. Because I will. …. Now what's his name?" Lanie tries again.

Kate deflates, she had wanted to keep Rikki all to herself, and not get her mixed up with her friends from work. Kate didn't want the ribbing or the jokes at work. Or the whispers. "Drinks after work, after we close this case." Kate offers. Maybe if she put it off long enough Lanie would drop it.

"Ok, Kate. Drinks after the case. But this better be good and you better still be here when you do close this case, or I will hunt you down and get the guys to help me." Lanie glares at Kate. You do not just escape from Lanie, unless you're dead, and Kate wasn't even sure about that.

Kate was presently sitting on Rikki's sofa holding onto Rikki. Once again she had the next two days off but was on call for the second if she was needed.

"How is your investigation into Coonan coming?" Rikki asks as she rubs Kate's arm.

"I can't lead him to anyone else. The money he made off of the drugs is well hidden or cleaned somehow. His residence turned up nothing. He owned the warehouse it was all in with a fake company that was finally tied back to him.

Phone records turned up nothing, as did his financials. All I've got is a burner phone that called and received a number from a number that no longer exists.

"How's your magic coming?" Kate had finally adapted to the fact that Rikki could do magic.

"I've got nothing. Except for the men in the warehouse and that guy on the DVD, Coonan hasn't been seen with anyone else. … Sorry Kate." Rikki turned her head to kiss Kate's bare shoulder.

Kate shook her head. "You've already found in less than 6 months what I couldn't do in years. I should be thanking you." Kate squeezes Rikki closer to her. "I've got 2 days, any ideas?" Kate asks since she didn't have any.

"How about a day trip to Sint Maartin?" Rikki offers. Now that Kate knew she could do magic it opened up new windows.

Kate sat up straight. "The Caribbean?" Kate was shocked but interested. "Tickets would cost a fortune at last minute, plus it'll take us hours to get there, and what about Elka?"

"It's a day trip and Elka has her doggie door, and who said anything about getting there by flying in a plane?" Rikki counters smiling at Kate.

"Your magic." Kate is guessing. "You're working really hard to get me into a swimsuit." Kate points out.

"I'm trying to get you into a bikini, not just any swimsuit." Rikki counters smiling still at Kate. "Unless you can think of a place we can go skinny dipping?" Rikki's smile got bigger.

"What are we taking?" Kate was in since it meant Rikki was going to be in a bikini with her.

"Bikini's, cover, flip flops, sunscreen, ID, money, towels and that's it." Rikki didn't think they needed anything else.

"Race you?" Kate offers and pushes Rikki into the sofa and takes off up the stairs to her room on the second floor, laughing as she did.

Rikki and Kate are back downstairs standing in front of a small palm tree in a pot. Rikki was wearing her two magic rings and her magic ear rings. "Why are we standing in front of a palm tree?" Kate asks curious what a palm tree has to do with getting them to Sint Maarten.

"This is how we are going to get there. Now hold onto me and get ready." Rikki starts casting a spell.

Transport via Plants.

In an instant Kate goes from standing in Rikki's house to standing near a beach with sunshine in Sint Maarten. **"WOW!"** Kate turns to Rikki with an I don't believe it smile and promptly kisses Rikki not caring who sees her doing it.

"How do we get back?" Kate asks looking around.

"I have the same spell stored in this ring. Cast it from the ring while we can touch a plant I have at home and poof." Rikki explains.

"We need a plant, any plant?" Kate asks.

"It has to be the same type of plant on both ends and both plants have to be alive. It's partly why I have so many plants at home." Rikki explains.

"You mean we could go anywhere in an instant so long as you have the right plant? Like going to Hawaii, or Paris?" Kate's eyes were wide.

"Yup." Rikki answers still smiling until Kate kisses her again.

"I can teach you to be a Druid and you can cast your own spells." Rikki offers.

"Seriously!" Kate's mouth hangs open looking at Rikki.

"I can also spend some time creating magic items for you to use and wear too. Magic rings and magic items." Rikki informs Kate.

"I could be like you, do what you do?" Kate didn't know what to think.

"I had to be taught, so yeah I can teach you if you want." Rikki tells Kate actually a little excited at the prospect.

"We'll talk about this later; right now I want you out on that beach in only a bikini." Kate was smiling now.

This time Kate knew just what she was doing when her fingers went wandering while applying sunscreen to Rikki's back, only to have the tables turned on her.

Out here on this beach in the Caribbean, Kate finally admitted to herself that she was falling in love with Rikki and that it was only a matter of time till she finally had enough courage to make love to Rikki too.

Kate wasn't there yet, but Kate loved her company and loved kissing her and holding onto her.

Kate was also pretty sure Lanie was beginning to work out what was happening between the two of them. The guys were always happy to see Rikki and Elka show up at the precinct with free food. Even Captain Montgomery wasn't saying anything about having Rikki in the precinct.

Kate had even started wondering what it would feel like and taste like to be all over Rikki's body. What would it be like to touch and feel someone much like herself, only infinitely more beautiful than her?

Kate was still wondering what Rikki saw in her. Her natural beauty could get her anyone she wanted. There were several more beautiful women and men than her.

It was also out here while lying in a lounge chair soaking up some sun that Kate was admitting to herself that Rikki was hers and all these men and women who looked at Rikki couldn't have her.

Everything was fine until something or someone blocked the sun, causing Kate to open her eyes to find out what it was. It was a guy in a swimsuit. He wasn't bad either and on some other day pre-Rikki Kate might have shown at least a little interest.

"You two lovely ladies want some company?" He tried his best smile. "I'm Jake and this is Matt."

"And you're blocking the sun, and no." Kate answers him and closes her eyes again.

"Come on, I'm sure we can find something far more exciting to do. There is a game of volleyball just down the beach." He would love to see these two bouncing around in their bikini tops.

It wasn't until Kate felt a hand on her leg that she opened her eyes again. "Remove it or lose it." Kate growled out, not moving an inch.

Rikki was simply watching it all take place, while thinking up what she could do to these two out here exposed for the world to see.

"Fine." As he removes his hand and stands. "Pair of Lesbos." Over his shoulder.

This got Kate up our of her lounge chair in a heartbeat and had Mr. Bozo face down in the sand with his right arm in her grasp sticking straight up as Kate applied pressure to make it go where it wasn't meant to. It got Mr. Bozo to cry out in pain.

His buddy started to move to get Kate off of his friend. "I wouldn't." Rikki growled out in a low voice at him since she was now standing too.

"I'm a woman bozo, not one of your street whores. I don't worship the ground you walk on." Kate informs him. "NOW, … apologize like a good little boy and I won't break it." Kate applies pressure getting him to cry out in pain again.

Rikki has noticed that most people are walking by and choosing not to get involved. However little by little more people are stopping to watch.

Since Kate didn't hear him talk she applied a little more pressure. His cries of pain are a little muffled by the fact his face is in the sand, but still Kate and the others can hear it. "I apologize." He growls out.

"Doesn't sound very sincere to me, but then pond scum can't talk very well." Kate releases his arm and stands up and back off a couple of feet.

Mr. Bozo gets up and shakes his arm, and then steps over to Kate and tries to look down at Kate, except for Kate's natural height it doesn't work like he had hoped. "What I should do to you bitch." Mr. Bozo growls out.

Only to double over in pain as Kate knees him in the crotch, and follows it by shoving her open palm into his nose trying to shove it as far into his face as she can. Hearing a very satisfying crunching sound as she breaks it.

Which has him lying on the sand again doubled over in pain holding his broken and bleeding nose.

"I'm not your bitch asshole. And I feel sorry for any of my gender that ever comes into contact with you." Kate was getting all set to kick him till she remembered that she was barefoot.

Rikki steps up to Kate. "We should be going."

It was only now that Kate noticed they had attracted a crowd. Rikki picked up all of their stuff and guided Kate away from the area.

They hadn't gotten far when a few in the crowd started to clap, which gained a few more.

It took a little work for Rikki to find another palm tree that wasn't exposed to people or hopefully cameras, when she used the spell stored in her ring to get them both home.

Transport via Plants.

Elka was going nuts, happy to have them both back. Rikki was grinning. "Bad ass Beckett. … Who knew."

I'm sorry. … I ruined our little trip." Kate hung her head low.

"Actually it was kinda sexy." Rikki dropped her stuff onto the floor and jumped into Kate and wrapped her arms around her and started kissing her.

Rikki was still kissing Kate as she started walking Kate backwards till she was forced to sit on the sofa, and Rikki spread her own legs and sat on Kate's lap and continued to kiss Kate while holding her head in her hands.

Kate's hands started wondering across Rikki's exposed back until Kate pulled the string to undo Rikki's top and worked her hands up to Rikki's neck and pulled that string, allowing Rikki's top to fall away.

While Rikki continued to ravage Kate's lips and mouth with her tongue, Kate moved her hands around until she had both of Rikki's breasts in her hands and started feeling her up.

Kate could feel her heart pounding in her chest. They had made it to third base. Rikki was still working over Kate's mouth while Kate was working over Rikki's breasts.

Then Rikki stopped, rested her forehead up against Kate's and was breathing heavily into Kate's lips. And Rikki placed her hands on Kate's hands and removed them from her breasts. "I promised not to push you very hard Kate, and I want you. I so want you." Rikki whispered into Kate's face.

Then Rikki kissed Kate again, hard. After Rikki broke from the kiss she lifted Kate's hands in hers up to her lips and kissed them. "I'm falling in love with you, if I haven't already, and I soooo want you." Rikki squeezed her eyes closed for a moment before opening them again. Willing her heart rate to slow down.

"But not until you can answer my question. You're the most beautiful and sexiest woman I've ever met Detective Kate Beckett, and I want you to be mine.

But not until you can answer my question." Rikki gives Kate another quick kiss and gets up off her lap, picks up her discarded top and starts putting it back on while walking for the kitchen.

Their lunch had been ruined by a pair of stuck up Alpha males who thought women should just bend over and accept what they gave them, and she was hungry. Even if it wasn't for food, but food would have to do as a substitute for now.

This left Kate sitting on the sofa with her heart pounding in her chest. Kate had been so close to doing what her dreams had been having her do for weeks now. Make love to Rikki.

And it was a good thing she was still wearing her bikini, since she was definitely wet. Even if it was only just in one spot.

It took a few moments for Kate to get her breathing under control and headed for the kitchen. Not finding Rikki she went out the door to the patio. Fall colors were starting to show and the patio and roof would be too cold to use soon.

It was here that she found Rikki sitting at the tiny table with two chairs that was out here, eating melon pieces. It got Kate to sit down with her. "Rikki, …" Kate starts out however Rikki interrupts her.

"Don't Kate. … I can wait. I know you are having more trouble with this than I am. And for the record I'm not strictly a lesbian either. I like men; I simply follow my heart a little more easily than you do." Rikki leaned far forward which gave Kate another glimpse at Rikki's breasts and watched Rikki use her finger to ask Kate to come closer.

When Kate leaned in closer, knowing she was now giving Rikki a peek, Rikki kissed her. After breaking from the kiss. "Also for the record. I'm wet too." Rikki smiled, which got Kate to giggle.

Then Rikki held up a melon piece that Rikki had taken the time and effort to stick toothpicks into the pieces. "Melon?" Getting Kate to open her mouth and allow Rikki to insert the piece and pull the toothpick out.

"You actually think you can teach me?" Kate asks softly. The idea of being able to cast magic spells was intoxicating, but was the reality of it just as good?

"I know I can. It's just that it works better if you were still a child. You've grown up thinking that magic doesn't exist, plus to get the power to cast the spells you need to worship my deity. My god if you will. …. Nature. You have to put your heart into it, and believe. Really believe. We can start in the morning with an hour of prayers, which is what I usually do." Rikki tells her. "Then we will start with something simple, and work from there."

Kate was afraid there would be a catch. Still she did like nature. The animals at the zoo, Elka, the fall colors she was looking at right now. Wishing that there was less pollution in the air and on or in the ground and water. They were killing themselves for the love of money.

But then man had been killing for power and money since the beginning. "How did you find out about Coonan?" Kate was curious. What spell had Rikki used?

"Well if I'm going to open up your eyes to a new life, might as well get them to open wide. Come on." Rikki stood and offered her hand.

Kate stood and took it and followed Rikki up to the roof, with Elka right behind them.

The edge of the roof far away from the face of the side of the house that faced the street, Rikki started calling. To Kate it was something similar to a duck call, just different.

Rikki kept it up until the original pair of Egrets that had answered her the first time showed up. Then Rikki cast another spell.

Speak with Animals.

Then Rikki watched them fly off. "I asked for an update on the search. They will talk to their friends who in turn will talk to their friends and so on. …. I've got over half the animals and birds out looking and asking about anyone who was seen with our Coonan friend." Rikki explains.

"And this is how you found Coonan?" Kate was still amazed.

"I'm a Druid, all the animals are my friends. Some a little more so than others. I even make house calls when I'm called." Rikki chuckles.

"Like Elka?" Kate asks as she scratches Elka's ears.

"Elka is more than that. She's my companion, my best friend. She stole my heart when I wasn't looking when she was just a puppy wandering the streets, looking for help or a place to die." Rikki kneeled down to start petting Elka.

"A Druid and her companion are one; Elka can almost read my thoughts and me hers. … My heart will break when her time here is over and it'll hurt like few things have. But for all that pain to come I rejoice in the joy that she gives me now, and I'll remember her till the day I die." Rikki kisses her, getting her face licked in return.

"Then I'll find another companion, who or whatever that animal will be, and repeat the process all over again. And I'll do it gladly. Risking our hearts is what makes us know we're alive. You'll never really accept the love you will get if you can't return it.

And everyone dies Kate, everyone. Some a little sooner than we would like, but it's a fate that awaits us all. Waiting to love tomorrow when tomorrow may never come isn't living, it's existing. Going through the motions and before you realize it you'll wonder where all that time went, leaving you wondering, if only or what if.

It's a lonely existence and not very fulfilling." Rikki concludes her little sharing of her heart with Kate.

Rikki rises from petting and kissing Elka and gives Kate a quick kiss to her lips on the way back downstairs, leaving Kate alone with her thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14

**CH14**

**It is now two months later:**

Rikki was headed for the front door where Elka was whimpering and whining and spinning in a circle. Rikki opened the door to find Kate on the other side. "You don't need to knock when you have an Elka in the house." Rikki was grinning.

Kate stepped inside and gave Elka a quick scratch to her ears and then wrapped her arms around Rikki and kissed her.

When Kate broke from the kiss Rikki moved her mouth to Kate's throat and started to kiss and bite Kate's pulse point, getting Kate to lightly moan.

Rikki stopped and left her face buried into Kate's neck. "One whole damn week without you around has been hell." Rikki confides and moves her head back around to kiss Kate.

This time Rikki breaks from the kiss. "How has your practicing been going?" Rikki asks looking into Kate's eyes.

Kate however shakes her head. "Not so much as a drop." Kate deflates.

"Did you pray this morning?" RIkki asks, watching Kate nod her head.

"Take your bag upstairs and meet me in the kitchen. Show me what you are doing." Rikki gooses Kate up the stairs getting a yelp out of Kate and a smile out of Rikki.

Kate has changed into her new favorite lounge around clothes, even if it was well into fall and a little cool outside. Big baggy t-shirt that falls off at the shoulder showing that she has removed her bra, yoga pants and warm fuzzy socks to walk around in.

Kate is pretty sure she got it from Rikki since she is similarly dressed. Kate steps into the kitchen where Rikki is waiting.

Rikki places Kate in front of the kitchen sink and stands behind Kate, really close. Like Kate can feel Rikki's breasts pressed into her back kind of close. Rikki takes Kate's hands from behind into hers. "Let me hear the words and not use your hands." Rikki asks of Kate.

Rikki listens to the words to see if she is screwing anything up. "Sounds good. Now repeat the words in your mind. Don't say them but move your fingers like I taught you."

Rikki watches Kate's hands from behind, and quickly reaches out. "Not that finger there, …. This one. Now concentrate and try again." Rikki watches. "Good, now do all of it. Say the words while moving your fingers. Concentrate on when to move your fingers with what word you say."

Just as Kate starts Rikki places her hands on Kate's breasts over the t-shirt and starts to massage them through the material.

Kate moans when she should have said a word. "That is not helping me concentrate." Kate points out but doesn't stop RIkki.

"You're supposed to think with your heart, not your head. … The kitchen sink is dry and you're thirsty. Fill the sink with water because you're heart says you can and your head knows the words and gestures required. … Try again." Rikki offers.

This time Rikki has a hand reach up under Kate's top while another hand finds it way past the waist band of her yoga pants. "Rikki?" Kate warns.

"Ok fine, have it your way." Rikki withdraws her hands. "The sink is dry and you are thirsty." Rikki keeps her hands on Kate's waist and doesn't move them.

"Wrong finger, try again." RIkki corrects her.

Kate tries again and soon the sink is full of water and starting to overflow onto the floor. "Stop, stop." Rikki asks as the mess continues.

"I DID IT!" Kate is jumping up and down lightly clapping her hands. "I actually did it. I did magic!"

"Says the woman who once told me she didn't believe in magic." Rikki counters.

Kate spins in place and takes Rikkis face in her hands. "Thank you!" And then kisses Rikki, long and deep.

"We'll try the light spell later tonight after it gets really dark. For now try shooting a flare into you sink full of water." Rikki offers.

On the second try Kate sees a tiny ball of light shoot from her hand and strike the water in the sink, creating a little steam.

"Very good. … After the light spell we'll move on to bigger spells after you pray for them in the morning." RIkki offers.

"I did it, I actually did it." Kate has her hands over her mouth and is blinking back tears.

"What do you think girl? Two Druids in the house?" Rikki looks down at Elka who barks in response. Getting both Kate and Rikki to laugh a little.

"I say we celebrate." Rikki announces. "Dinner at Juni tonight?"

"That's supposed to be one of the best restaurants in town. I hear it costs a fortune to eat there." Kate announces with her mouth hanging open.

"Let's find out." Rikki goes looking for her cell phone.

Rikki covers the phone with her hand. "8:00, Chief's tasting at $180 per person."

Kate's jaw drops to the floor and her eyes are open wide and starts shaking her head while trying to mouth the word "NO!"

"We'll take it" Rikki answers into her phone. "8:00 tonight, we'll be there." Rikki hangs up and spreads her arms wide.

"Have you lost your mind? … I could eat for weeks for that price." Kate was sure Rikki had lost her mind.

"Oh come on, you only live once. … And at these prices only ever eat there once." Rikki nods her head side to side, having to admit it was a bit pricey.

Then Rikki slides up next to Kate. "You could wear that new dress you found last week. … Or was it the week before? Either way I'll only be too happy to take it back off of you later." RIkki purrs.

"And this is your idea of not pushing very hard?" Kate counters.

"If I was pushing hard you'd already be naked on the sofa while I did wicked things to your delicious body." Rikki counters.

"Weellll, when you put it like that." Kate knew Rikki had a point.

"Since we have some time between now and dinner, let's see if we can get you to practice a spell that is a little harder, one you've seen me use before already." Rikki suggests, and seeing Kate's look.

Speak with Animals.

"You mean like, … literally speak with Elka?" Kate was really interested now.

Rikki was nodding her head. "And hear her answer you back." Rikki adds.

They were still working on it when it came time to get dressed for dinner.

Rikki had only just made it to the first floor when she heard Kate on the stairs.

"**WOW!"**

"**WOW!"**

Kate thought Rikki was beautiful before, but this was amazing!

Rikki was thinking something similar but was also thinking of just how badly she wanted to take that amazing dress off of Kate.

"Think we should risk walking to dinner?" Rikki teased.

Kate shook her head. One she didn't want to walk. Two, …"You'll cause too many accidents dressed like that." Kate covers her mouth.

_Did I just say that out loud? It's just that she will._

Now Rikki was smiling wide and Kate was melting into a puddle of goo, yet again. It didn't help matters any when Rikki stepped up next to her and gave Kate a quick kiss to her lips. "You're sweet. …. But I'm not the one that is going to cause accidents dressed like this. You are.

You be a good girl while we're gone." Rikki tells Elka.

Just outside. "A limo?" Kate's mouth was hanging open for just a moment.

"I didn't get dressed up like this so I could ride in the back of a taxi." Rikki points out.

"Are you wearing magic?" Kate asks since Rikki had told her about a few of them.

"Just both rings and the ear rings. Oh and the amulet. You want the ear rings? I'll trade you." And Rikki promptly takes them off as they ride to their dinner.

As soon as Kate puts them on Rikki notices the difference. Kate instantly became even more beautiful than Rikki thought she already was. "Are they working?" Kate asks, getting Rikki to nod her head since she didn't trust her voice.

"I don't feel any different." Kate comments.

"Go to the ladies room while we are there and look in the mirror and then tell me what you see." Rikki offers.

Juni turned out to be IN the Hotel Chandler.

Chief tasting turned out to be a table all to themselves IN the kitchen. They were served immediately after it was made, by the chief himself. It was a multi-course sampling of a large number of items.

Rikki melted on the first one. "Hhhumm, and I thought I knew how to cook." Rikki hums out.

Kate's eyes opened wide and while pointing to her mouth. "This is really good!"

When they are done both Kate and Rikki compliment him on his cooking, along with a heartfelt kiss to each cheek at the same time. Rikki on the right and Kate on the left.

They were offered to come back anytime. They would always be welcome no matter how full they were.

Rikki and Kate were just exiting the hotel and headed for the limo that was waiting for them. "Just think, I get you to cast that Speak with Animals spell correctly and we get to do this again." Rikki was smiling.

"You do this for every spell and we're both going to end up fat." Kate points out.

Rikki shrugs her shoulders. "More runs with Elka should fix that."

The driver was holding the door open. It's just that neither of them notice that it was a different driver, though it was the same limo.

Inside as Rikki and Kate sit down, there are two men across from them with weapons pointed at them. "I trust you two had a pleasant last meal. Be so kind as to not make any sudden moves. I would hate to have to try and get all the blood out of the seat and carpet." One of the men tells them.

And then the limo door closes.

They are both escorted into an abandoned area of a building up on the second floor. Their hands are already tied behind their backs and Rikki and Kate are just sitting there, while the three in the limo move around a little, watching them.

Finally a fourth guy enters coming up the freight elevator. "Detective Beckett, how kind of you to join us. And you brought a friend."

"And you are?" Kate asks.

"I have a task. You answer my questions and I'll make it quick. One round just below the left ear, but if you jerk me around. … Well let's just say it will be uncomfortable for you."

"Like I would tell you anything." Kate counters.

"I need to know what you and the police know. So tell me what I need to know."

"I know you're an idiot. Unless you want a second opinion." Kate offers her information.

"My opinion is that he's ugly too." Rikki speaks for the first time.

He steps up to Rikki and slaps Rikki with the back of his hand. Causing Rikki's head to spin to one side.

"And he hits like a girl." Rikki adds.

This gains Rikki a fist to her jaw, which almost causes her chair to tip over, except the guy behind her holds Rikki in place. Now there is a little blood rolling down Rikki's chin.

"Ask your questions." Kate spits out.

"Tell me how much the police know about my employer."

"Mickey Mouse employed you?" Rikki questions.

This earns Rikki another fist to her face. "It's such a pretty face too. … What have you learned about Coonan?"

"He's gay, just like you?" Rikki questions.

This earns Rikki another punch to her chin. The blow caused one of her teeth to cut her lip, so her lip is now starting to become swollen.

"I know your employer is going down." Kate tells him.

"Detective. No one knows you are here. You left in the same limo you came in, which is at the bottom of the river at the moment. Your detective friends are all out on dates, so they won't be coming.

You told no one you were going to her house. And I should thank you for leaving the house by the way. Made my job that much easier."

"Happy to help" Kate comments.

His response to to punch Rikki in the mouth again. "STOP!" Kate yells.

"You keep jerking me around and I will beat your friend here till she is a broken and swollen mess, just before I put a bullet in her, … say her knee cap so she never walks again."

"Of course she will never walk again, you've already told us you're going to kill us." Kate points out.

His response was to hit Rikki again. "Stop this." Kate asks him.

"When I stop is entirely up to you. What do the police know about my employer?"

He hits Rikki again.

"All of this ends when you tell me what I want to know. Tell me what the police know."

He hits Rikki again.

"And she used to look so pretty too, don't you think detective? Tell me what the police know?"

He hits Rikki again.

He moves Rikki's head around. "Hhmmm, still conscious, so she can feel all of this."

He hits Rikki again.

"Tell me what the police know."

He reaches back to hit Rikki again. "Stop! Please stop. I don't know your employer. I have no idea who he is."

He hits Rikki again.

"STOP! … I don't know." Kate is crying now, looking at Rikki's swollen and bloody face. Forever ruined because of her and her dead mother.

Rikki mumbles out something through her broken and swollen mouth. Getting the guy to step over to Rikki again and lift her head. "What was that, I didn't quite get that through your swollen and damaged face."

Rikki mumbled again and promptly changed forms.

Druid Wildshape, Dire Bear - _Spittle drips from this feral bear's roaring maw, and its matted fur is broken in places by wicked, bony growths._ A typical dire bear is 12 feet long and weighs as much as 8,000 pounds.

Rikki's quick growth easily breaks the plastic zip ties that were used to bind her hands behind her back. Rikki spins and swipes at the man behind her holding her and her chair upright.

Rikki's swipe sends him flying to crash up against the wall behind him with his chest and midsection ripped open by her claws, allowing his guts to spill out over the floor.

The guy who is obviously in charge is shocked and steps back a step, and Rikki spins and swipes back handed against him, sending him flying across the room.

Rikki steps up to one of the other guys and stands up tall leaning over him and roars with her giant teeth just an inch from his head. So close he can feel the drool from Rikkis mouth fall on his head, as he pees in his pants.

Rikki pulls back an arm and takes a full swipe against him, sending him flying through a far wall with his midsection ripped open which allows his guts to spill out on the floor.

Rikki turns for the last guy who has managed to pull out his 9mm hand gun and begins to empty his clip into Rikki's body.

Rikki however just steps up and roars in his face and reaches back and swipes her huge claw across his body, sending him flying just like the last one, with his guts spilling out onto the floor.

Rikki than walks over to the man in charge who is partially up watching Rikki rip him men to pieces. "What, … what are you?"

Rikki simply bends down and roars in his face allowing her spittle to hit him in the face.

Rikki reaches out and gathers him up into a bear hug with her open mouth muzzle directly in his face and pulls both of her arms into herself, breaking his back.

Rikki then drops him allowing his broken body to land on the floor. Rikki then walks over to Kate who is staring at Rikki wide eyed.

Rikki reaches out one of her huge paws and runs a large nail softly down the side of Kate's face, and then is behind Kate and using one of her nails cuts Kate free.

Kate is free and stands quickly backing up from Rikki. "Rikki?" Kate questions softly.

Rikki comes down from being on two legs to being on all four and just stands there. It is only now that Kate sees blood dripping on the floor.

Suddenly Kate moves forward and places a hand on Rikki's face. "Rikki?" Kate hears Rikki growl softly and then Rikki's head brushes up against Kate's body.

It's only now that Kate's mind works out that it may look like a giant weird bear, but it was actually Rikki. "What can I do?" Kate strokes Rikki's face.

Rikki sits on her butt and rears up with her paws out in front of her. Kate can clearly see the blood that is leaving her body through the bullet holes. "I don't understand."

Rikki growls lightly and moves her paws. "I don't understand Rikki. I'm sorry but I don't, … understand. … You mean cast the spell you were teaching me."

Rikki growls and reaches out to softly touch Kate in the chest.

Kate starts her spell, saying the words and using her fingers. "Say something." Kate asks, only to hear Rikki growl softly and touch Kate's chest.

"Cast with my heart, not my head." Kate remembers what Rikki had told her.

Kate tries again. "Can you talk to me now?" Kate asks.

Kate hears part growl and it sounds like. "Nice work Kate, my love."

"Rikki!" Kate starts crying and places both hands on Rikki's head, one on each side. "How bad are you hurt, what can I do?"

To Kate it sounds like Kate growls, but to Kate it sounds like. "I'm a Druid, I can change shape at will, however I'm injured. In this form it is almost nothing. I'm going to start cast spells; I need you to tell me what you see."

Rikki in this form starts casting.

Cure Critical Wounds.

"A lot of your wounds look to have been healed over, but you're still bleeding. And what about your face?" Kate stroked Rikki's face.

"Casting another spell." Rikki growls out that Kate can understand.

Cure Moderate Wounds.

Kate is still crying. "You're still bleeding Rikki." Kate was crying heavily now.

"Casting last healing spell." Rikki growls out that Kate can understand.

Cure Light Wounds.

Kate moved in close, still crying. Kate stepped back and held up a bloody hand. "You're still bleeding Rikki. Please tell me what to do."

"When I change back to human form, I will likely die from my wounds." Rikki growls out and yet Kate still understands her.

"NO! … No Rikki please. … PLEASE!" Kate moves in to hug Rikki's face.

"Just one chance left, it might be enough after I change forms. … If it doesn't work, remember that I loved you and take good care of Elka." Rikki growls out that Kate can still understand.

"RIKKI!?" Kate kisses her head and watches as Rikki changes back to human form and watches Rikki fall to the floor, still dressed in her dress, however her face looked a lot better.

Kate was on her knees holding Rikki's face in her hands, as she watched the amulet Rikki was wearing glow and all of Rikki's still obvious wounds healed.

Amulet of Second Chances.


	15. Chapter 15

**CH15**

Reminder, unless it is new in the story you need to remember what that spell or magic item is capable of doing. This includes a Druid's ability to change her form several times per day.

Wildshape forces all items the caster is wearing to meld into the new form. The same items come back when that form has ended, either because the time has expired or the caster has ended the change of form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rikki blinked her eyes open and everything seemed to look white. As her mind started working she could make out a beeping noise, there was something attached just under her nose. Lifting her arm there was a tube attached to it along with something being clipped to one of her fingers.

Rikki worked out that she was in a bed, that was definitely not soft nor as comfortable like hers was.

"Your awake, good morning Miss Rodgers. How are you feeling today?" Some lady dressed in mostly green, which was a nice color, showed up and looked at the machine next to her that was doing the beeping.

"Where am I?" Rikki asks.

"You're in the ICU room, a detective Beckett brought you in telling us that you had been shot. Except that we couldn't find any bullet wounds. You did however have some bruising around your face and in your chest and midriff area.

The doctor on call admitted you and we kept you to watch over you." She explains.

"How long have I been here?" Rikki asks another question.

"Three days, you've been unconscious since you were brought in." The lady answers.

Rikki looked at her hands and then lifted her unused arm to check if she still had her ear rings. "I had rings and ear rings." Rikki mentions.

"Except for your dress, which is hanging over there, that I would kill for by the way, there was nothing else on you." She answers Rikki's question.

"Everything looks good, I'll inform your doctor that you are awake. He will likely come in to talk to you." And the lady walks away.

"Kate, … Elka?" Rikki started to get up only to fall back down into bed in pain hearing the beeping increase dramatically.

The same lady as last time came jogging back into her room and looked at the machine next to her. "Try not to move, you have a lot of bruising and as you have likely just found out, it is painful." The lady tucks the sheet Rikki had loosened back in tight. "Just lie back and try not to move." And she left again.

_We were abducted. I took a beating trying to get him to talk. Finally Kate couldn't take anymore so I changed into a Dire Bear. I still miss you Hairy. Then I went on a tear killing the men around us._

_One of them shot me. Kate cast Speak with Animals. I cast all the healing spells I had available at the time. Not to self: memorize another one for future needs._

_Amulet!_

Rikki moved her hand to search for it, except it was missing too. "Elka!"

**Meanwhile at the 12****th**** Precinct:**

Kate was sitting at her desk when a guy stepped up behind Kate and placed a hand on her shoulder, getting Kate to jump out of her skin.

"Sorry. … You still are going to meet me?" Tom asks.

"Yeah, I just have a task to perform and I'll be right there." Kate answers him and feels Tom past her shoulder and walks away.

Tom was a nice enough guy and he was a cop, he knows the dangers of being a cop. He signed on for this. Kate closed down her computer and gathered up her stuff. "I'll see you two tomorrow." Kate talks to Espo and Ryan and heads for the elevator.

"Something is wrong bro, like really wrong." Espo watches Beckett leave.

"Yeah, Beckett isn't happy anymore, and she hasn't even mentioned Rikki's name for days, ever since we helped Beckett drop her off at the hospital." Ryan points out.

"I thought sure Beckett was falling for her." Espo adds.

"What did Lanie say?" Ryan asks his partner.

"Beckett has been avoiding her." Espo informs him.

"Something is definitely wrong." Ryan just didn't know what to do about it. It was Beckett's personal life, something both of them tried not to meddle in.

Kate put the key in the lock and could already hear Elka on the other side going nuts.

"Hi girl, have you been a good girl?" Kate petted Elka and gave her a hug and got licked for her trouble. "You hungry?" Kate went looking for the dry and canned dog food that she had found earlier.

"I know Rikki cooks your meals, but I'm not her, so this is the best I can do." Kate talks to Elka as she scoops out some can and then scoops out some dry and places it on top, and puts it on the floor. Kate watches Elka eat it up while Kate dumps the old water and re-fills it with fresh.

"Rikki should be back soon." Kate scratches her ears and then leaves, locking the door behind her.

Kate had already moved the clothes she had left behind back home. What Kate doesn't see is Elka sitting at the front door waiting for Kate to come back. Till she finally lies down and waits.

Kate met Tom at the restaurant where they ate dinner and talked mostly about work.

Tom then escorted Kate to her apartment where he kissed her goodnight. "Night Tom, see you at work tomorrow." Kate stepped inside and stepped into the shower, before changing into one of her own t-shirts and went to bed, and cried herself to sleep.

**It is now 2 weeks later:**

Rikki had been home for about a week and one half now. Elka had gone nuts the second Rikki had made it to the front door. Rikki had found a packet waiting for her at the hospital that Kate had left for her.

Inside it Rikki had found the key to her house, her two rings, her amulet and her ear rings, and nothing else.

Rikki had found the canned and dry dog food that Rikki had kept for when she needed to use a dog sitter had been used and guessed that Kate had been taking care of Elka while she was in the hospital.

The following day Rikki had found that all of Kate's clothes that she had left at her place were gone.

Rikki had called Kate daily but she hadn't answered any of her calls.

Finally Rikki had gone down to the precinct only to be told that Kate wasn't answering her phone to allow her to go up and see her.

Rikki was presently sitting on the floor with her back up against the sofa and was petting Elka as she sat there with tears in her eyes. "What did I do girl? … Kate won't answer my calls, my friends tell me she is sleeping at home and watch her go into work. … I don't understand. … What did I do?" Rikki leans her head down to Elka and buries it into Elka's body and lets the tears fall.

**It is now 2 weeks later:**

Kate was sitting at her desk, pissed. The guy who had beaten Rikki, Hal Lockwood, was still a nobody. Kate had nothing on him.

He was in a traction device in a hospital that he would be in for the rest of his life, after Rikki had crushed his back, not just broken it.

He refused to talk and had lawyered up. The guys had looked him up for her. They had all gone out to the residence they had on him. All they found was a phone that had called and received a call from a number that no longer existed.

"DAMN IT!" Kate threw her pen at her desk top.

"Beckett?" Espo turned to look at her as Ryan lifted his head to look her way.

"We've got nothing. His life only goes back two stinking years. Before that, … nothing. It's as if he doesn't exist. And yet somehow he can afford a high priced lawyer to keep us away from him.

Like that piece of scum is going anywhere with a crushed back." Kate was pissed. He beat Rikki to a pulp and she has nothing.

"How is Rikki?" Espo asks.

"Why, you miss her free food!?" Kate snaps back. "Sorry. … I have no idea; I haven't seen her in weeks." Kate answers his question.

"I thought you two were close." Espo tries to understand.

"Well we're not. …. Not anymore." Kate buried her nose back into her work, until Tom showed up by putting his hands on her shoulders and leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

Kate looked up and smiled. "Hi Tom."

"We still on for this weekend. It'll be a little cold and we just might maybe get a little snow, not that it will be anywhere near enough to snow us in." Tom reminds her.

"Yeah, I've got everything I need." Kate assures him.

"Good I'll be back after you're off work to pick you up. I rented a 4x4 just to make sure we can get in and get back out." Tom tells Kate and kisses the top of her head and leaves.

"What are you doing with Demming?" Espo asks curious.

"He has a friend who has a cabin a little off the beaten path to spend the weekend at." Kate explains.

_And he's safe. He's a cop and understands the risks. Unlike Rikki who's a civilian who shouldn't be getting beaten to a pulp because of my mother's case._

Kate blinks the tears away. Besides some sex with a guy this weekend will drive away her thoughts about Rikki.

It was almost quitting time when Espo's desk phone rang. "Esposito. …. Yeah, send her up." Espo whispers the last part. Then Espo throws a pen at his partner to get his attention.

Rikki with Elka next to her steps off the elevator and heads for Kate's desk. Elka is faster and makes it to Kate first and sticks her nose directly into Kate's arm. "ELKA!" Kate is shocked.

Then Kate turns and sees Rikki and stands quickly. "Rikki!?"

Rikki gives Kate a weak smile. "Hi Kate. How have you been?" Rikki hadn't been this scared for a long time.

"Fine. … Your face looks good." Kate mentions.

_God she's as gorgeous as ever and she's not wearing her ear rings._

Rikki strokes her own face. "Yeah, it recovered nicely. …. Did he tell you anything?" Rikki asks referring to Lockwood.

"No, he lawyered up and won't talk. He's going to spend the rest of his life in traction with a crushed back." Kate informs Rikki.

Rikki nods her head. Considering what she did to him it was understandable.

"I came to ask if you wanted to do something this weekend? We've missed you. … I've missed you." Rikki gets out, scared of the answer.

"I'm, … I'm working this weekend." Kate lies.

Rikki nods her head. "Maybe another time, I'm glad you're alright. It would have killed me if something happened to you. I've fought in a war already once; those four were just weak punks. I could have taken them easily, but I wanted to see if they would talk and give you something to work with to find out who killed your mother." Rikki explains.

Kate just stands there shocked. She had forgotten Rikki had mentioned her Earth had been in a war since before she was born. Probably seen things and done things Kate hadn't even dreamed about.

_Maybe I'm wrong and she is tougher than I give her credit._

"Well I won't keep you. … It was good to see you finally." Rikki watches a guy walk up to Kate and put his arm around Kate and kiss her head.

"Ready to go, it'll take us about 2 hours to drive there." Tom asks Kate.

Kate can see the look of shock, followed by hurt, betrayal. "Rikki." Kate wanted to explain.

"Isn't there a leash law?" Tom asks seeing Elka who had just started to softly growl at Tom.

"Elka is a good girl, just relax Tom." Kate growls at Tom.

"It's just that Dobermans are known to be mean, and it is growling." Tom points out.

"Come on girl." Rikki whispers out blinking back her tears. And Rikki heads for the elevator with Elka right behind her.

Kate leaves Tom behind and starts to follow Rikki, but stops when the elevator opens and Rikki and Elka step inside.

Kate watches the doors close, however before they completely close Kate sees Rikki fall to her knees, with her back to Kate, and hold onto Elka and let out a sob that rips straight through Kate's soul.

Tom steps up behind Kate and wraps his arm around Kate. "Ready?"

Kate looks at Tom. "Yeah, … yeah, sure." And Kate goes over to her desk and picks up her bag and walks to the elevator with Tom's arm around her.

Tom took Kate's bag and threw it into the back of the Jeep Grand Cherokee that he had rented just for this occasion. And then helped Kate into the passenger seat.

Kate stared out the window the entire trip while Tom let her while he played with the radio trying to find a good station to listen to.

Rikki and Elka had exited the taxi and Rikki paid the driver and went to her front door, not seeing the door, her house, Elka or anything else. Rikki unlocked the door and opened it and walked in with Elka right behind her.

Rikki closed and locked the front door and then fell to the floor and started crying. Heaving sobs that wracked her body from the pain her heart was feeling. A pain she hadn't felt since she had killed her own daughter years ago on a different Earth.

The sun had gone down and Rikki was still curled up in a fetal position at the front door, still crying. Though the body wracking sobs and wailing had finally stopped. Elka was lying right next to Rikki, not knowing what else to do for her, except be there for her.

The drive to the cabin had taken just over two hours and it was dark by the time Tom and Kate made it there. "Here we are. It looks better in the daylight when you can see it." Tom states, pulling the bags out of the back.

"The bedrooms are back this way. The spare bedroom is this one and the master bedroom is back there." Tom explains. "The only bathroom is across the hall. The kitchen is likely empty so we will need to go into the little town about 30 minutes from here to do some shopping in the morning." Tom continues his introduction and tour of the cabin.

"Thanks Tom, I'll see you in the morning." Kate takes her bag and goes into the spare bedroom and closes the door in Tom's face.

Tom walks down to the master bedroom and throws his bag on the bed. "Well this is the perfect start of a weekend." Tom complains to the empty room. He was supposed to be getting laid right about now, not sleeping alone.

Tom started unpacking while trying to figure out where everything went wrong.

Kate meanwhile was sitting on the bed with her head in her hands, crying.

_How did I get into this mess?_

Kate pulled out her phone and scrolled down her list until she got the number she wanted and pressed send.

When Kate was done, she had a 7:00 am appointment and was told not to worry about the cost, they had a running account and they would just add this to the bill. Considering her present location she should expect to see something appropriate for that.

Kate pulled out her sweat shirt and yoga pants and left her socks on since the house was a little cold so likely the bed would be cold too.

Come morning Kate's internal alarm clock went off and she stepped across the hall and took a shower, then with a towel wrapped around her went back across the hall and got dressed, and re-packed her bag.

Tom had already been up for about an hour and didn't hear Kate go into the shower. He was in the kitchen looking over what they did and didn't have and started making a list. He was just about done when there was a knock at his front door.

Confused as to who that could be he moved to the door and opened it. The neighbors he knew about were miles away.

There was a well dressed young man at the door with a nice shiny 4x4 Range Rover parked next to his Jeep behind him. "Yes."

"I'm here for a Miss Katherine Beckett." The man states.

Tom is shocked! What the hell is going on? Time to think fast. "There is no one here by that name, it's just me."

The man gives Tom his address. "This is the address." The man states.

"It's just me; you must have your wires crossed. Good luck." Tom states and closes the door. Hoping he will be gone before Kate gets up.

The man however never leaves the front door and pulls out his satellite phone and calls the office to verify.

Tom goes to Kate's closed door and listens but hears nothing so he goes back to the kitchen.

Kate meanwhile is sitting on the bed dressed and packed when she looks at her dad's watch. 7:00 am. So Kate gets up and grabs her bag and heads for the front door. However Tom has spotted her from the kitchen and reaches Kate just as she opens the door. "KATE!"

Tom sees the man was still standing there. "Miss Beckett, ready to go?" He reaches out in offer to take her bag for her. Kate hands it over and watches him walk to a new shiny Range Rover.

"Kate what are you doing." Tom takes a hold of Kate's arm.

"I'm going home. I should never have come here. It was a mistake. A really big mistake, one I hope I can still fix." Kate lowers her head and stares at the floor. She had screwed up, just like she knew she would. Like she always did.

"Kate we have plans, it's going to be gorgeous here with just a little snow. Fire in the fireplace." Well Tom hoped a fire in the fireplace, not yet knowing if there was any wood to put in the fireplace.

"You're a nice enough guy Tom, but this is over and I'm going home." Kate yanks her arm out of Tom's grasp and heads for the Range Rover where the driver is waiting.

"Kate be reasonable." Tom tries again.

"We should be going miss, it is going to start to snow soon and the forecast is for several feet of it. Even a 4x4 with chains is going to find it hard getting out of here in a few hours." The driver informs Kate.

Kate turns on Tom with a cold fury that was heating up fast. "Several feet?" Kate steps up face to face with Tom. "Stay away from me." Kate pokes Tom in the chest. "Step onto the 4th floor again and I will shoot you." Kate pokes Tom a little harder and glares at him, wanting him to die on the spot.

Kate turns and gets into the back of the Range Rover. "Let's go." Kate asks of the driver.

The driver walks around and gets in the driver's seat and starts up the car. "Where too miss?"

Kate gives the address for Rikki's house, praying it was not too late to fix this, and watches the driver plug it into his GPS unit and start to drive.


	16. Chapter 16

**CH16**

Kate took her bag from the driver and thanked him and offered a tip that he refused. "No need miss, Miss Rodgers is a good client. Have a pleasant day miss." And he gets back into the Range Rover and drives off. Leaving Kate to stare at the building that held her fate.

"Might as well get this over with." Kate walks to the front door seeing her breath in the air since it was cold here too. Kate could already hear Elka going nuts on the other side of the door, however Kate knocked anyway.

It took a few moments and then suddenly Elka was silent, Kate didn't hear her anymore and then the door opened.

Elka was sitting there but Kate could tell she was busting at the seams to be allowed to greet her. "Hi.' Kate offered weakly, and then watched the door get slammed closed in her face, and then hear the lock being engaged.

"Rikki please, … I can explain." Kate tried yelling through the door, except it didn't open and Kate couldn't hear Elka either.

Kate let her forehead rest against the door. "I can explain." Kate whispered out, except Kate knew her explanation was crap. She had screwed up big time, maybe too big to fix this time.

_Tell RIkki everything, absolutely everything. Leave nothing out this time, and pray she will listen._

Kate still had her forehead up against the door. "I love you." Kate whispered out, just would she get the chance to tell Rikki?

Kate straightened up and looked around. Kate knew there was only the front door and the doors off the back patio with no way to get to them. The roof was way up there and there were buildings where people lived on either side almost as far as the eye could see.

The front door had a tiny amount of overhang and she was standing on the landing at the top of a short set of stairs that led to the door. There was a window to the basement off to one side, it might be big enough to crawl through after she broke the glass of course.

Kate dropped her bag and sat down on the landing and curled up to try and stay warm and wait for Rikki to open the door again. Kate would give Rikki her best shot when she did. Elka had to be taken out for a walk sooner or later.

Kate didn't know how long it had been since pulling her hand out her coat pocket would make it susceptible to the cold. What she did know was that the sun was starting to go down.

Rikki watched Elka sit at the door all day long. "She's gone girl, Kate chose someone else, you might as well come away from the door." Rikki continued her way into the kitchen to get something to drink before going back upstairs to the study to work on an outline for the next required Derek Storm book.

As Rikki walked through the living room and still saw Elka sitting at the door.

Rikki was pounding away at the keys on her laptop not recognizing that she is taking out her frustrations on her laptop, let alone what is happening to Derek Storm.

Rikki is pounding away when Elka shows up with her leash in her mouth. Rikki suddenly felt guilty. "I'm sorry girl, I've been ignoring you haven't I? And you don't deserve it do you?" Rikki messes with Elka's face. "No you don't" Rikki coos at Elka and takes the leash out of Elka's mouth, who promptly runs downstairs.

Rikki has Elka hooked up after putting on her sneakers knowing this was going to turn into a run and not just a walk.

Finally Rikki opens the door to find Kate all curled up with her bag in her lap, freezing.

"KATE!?" Rikki's heart immediately opens and then she slams the door on her heart just as fast.

It got Kate to look up at Rikki and mumble out a frozen. "Hi" As her teeth chatter.

Rikki may be mad and hurt but seeing this wasn't what she wanted for Kate. "Kate you're frozen." Rikki drops Elka's leash and lifts Kate up from the ground allowing her bag to fall to the ground. Rikki notices that Kate is stiff and looks a little blue. "Come on, out of those clothes and into the shower with you."

Rikki escorts Kate upstairs to her old room and helps her strip off her clothes and turns on the shower. "Leave the water a little cold until you start to warm up a little, then and only then can you increase the temperature. … I have to take Elka out, but I'll be right back." Rikki pushes a naked Kate into the shower and withdraws quickly to take Elka for her, what is now going to be a really fast run.

Once Kate's mind starts working more clearly she starts adjusting the temperature too soon and finds that it burns her skin and immediately turns the temperature back down.

Rikki is out running Elka who hasn't stopped to do anything. "We're out here because of you, you know." Rikki has stopped at one of Elka's favorite spots. "You tricked me into opening the door didn't you." Rikki thinks she has it all worked out now.

"I'll deal with your treachery later. Might as well go home. … Come on girl." And Elka leads Rikki back home at a speed the forces Rikki to run not just jog.

By the time Rikki and Elka make it back home, they find Kate sitting on the sofa wrapped up in her own sweatshirt, and yoga pants and has her legs tucked under her to warm her feet.

Elka went straight to Kate to get petted. "Hi girl, how have you been?" And changes to scratching her ears.

"Feeling better I take it?" Rikki asks, not going near Kate.

"Getting there." Kate whispers out.

"Good, I'll call you a cab so you can go home, or someplace else more appealing." Rikki offers, and starts searching for her phone.

"Rikki, please?" Kate pleads.

"Please what? Please don't tell you what I think of you? Please don't throw you out bodily after I change into a form that can do just that with ease. Please believe the lie you are about to tell me?" Rikki asks in a voice that does not hold sympathy or caring in it anymore.

Each question hit Kate and ripped her heart out of her chest and shredded it.

Kate lowered her head. "I'm sorry." Kate whispered out. "I can explain, and after I'm done then you can throw me out. I'll have deserved it." Kate asks of Rikki.

"And when you're done spinning your lies, you'll leave and allow me to mend my heart and my soul from your betrayal and treachery?" Rikki asks of Kate.

The pain of hearing Rikki's words devoid of the love that used to come from them hurt Kate like nothing else had before.

_One chance, just one._

"You remember when you asked me what Richard Castle meant to me?" Kate starts off with.

"And this has something to do with what you have done?" Rikki quickly counters.

Kate ignores the question and continues. "Before my mother was killed she was a fan of Richard Castle's books and wanted me to read them, but I wouldn't. "They're all about murder mom, why would I want to read that?" I think is what I told her.

She even dragged me down to one of his book signings once. I was just a young flat chested teenager who had no time for this stupidity. He asked each person a question and greeted them and then signed their book and moved on to the next person.

Mom was murdered just 2 weeks later. I was helping dad go through her things when I came across the book she had waited in line for almost 2 hours to have signed.

Just weeks later dad was drinking himself to an early grave and he was vomiting all over everything, including himself.

I couldn't reach him or stop him and I lost my father when I needed him most. It was around now that I started reading his books like mother had begged me.

They were all about death, murder and the bad guy being caught in the end. His books gave me a reason to go on living and gave me a reason to join the police academy. To become a homicide detective and find her killer.

I even went to one of his book signings myself to get one on mom's books signed. His words in those books helped me get through a difficult time. His books helped me reconnect with my mother even though she was gone.

Mom was my best friend and she was gone, my dad was leaving me and I was only 19. I grew up after that doing everything myself. All there was, was me.

I dated occasionally and made sure everyone was kept distant and didn't get too close. Everyone except for a guy named Will Sorenson. We dated for six months. I even told him about my mother being murdered and what I was doing about it.

He decided on his own to pursue a job opening in Boston and it was only after being accepted that he came to me just before being transferred to ask me to go with him, like I was just supposed to drop everything and do it without question.

That one event taught me not to let anyone get close again, they would just leave me.

Then you came along and in a moment of weakness I dared to hope differently, even though you scared me to death. I'm still scared to death.

Then we both got kidnapped and I watched you get beaten to a pulp, you were dying right before my eyes and I couldn't do anything about it. I was in love with you but too scared to say it. I've always dated men before, only ever had sex with men. Thought I was only supposed to be involved with men.

Get married, have a family. That meant marrying a man, not become involved with a woman.

And yet here I was, watching someone I was in love with dying on me, and it was all because of my mom's case, all because of me. I was chasing after who killed her and it was costing you your life." Kate's tears started and she made no attempt at removing them.

"I'm the cop, I signed on to this job understanding the risks. But you're not and I thought the only way to save you was to lose you. So I made the stupid choice of dating a guy who was also involved with the police.

In my stupidity I thought being involved with him would save you. I couldn't have you dying, it would destroy me. I had already lost my mother, I couldn't lose you too. You mean too much to me.

I'm in love with you." Kate took her best shot. In the past she had always lied and it had left her alone, which is what she thought she wanted. What would telling the truth get her?

"I don't want to lose you. I know I screwed up, I always screw up, and I'm sorry, so, so, sorry." Kate still does nothing about the tears streaming down her face. Kate is more afraid of what Rikki says next.

Except that Rikki just sits there, saying and doing nothing.

Till finally Rikki gets up and starts for the kitchen. "I assume you haven't eaten anything all day?"

It was enough to get Kate to launch herself off the sofa and wrap Rikki up in her arms. "I'm sorry." Kate doesn't let go of Rikki even though she can feel Rikki stiffen in her arms. No longer the soft loving woman that she used to be.

_And I made her this way. All because of my own stupidity._

"You think things are going back to the way they were just because you've said you're sorry, …. That I'm going to trust you because you're sorry. …. You hurt me. I was in love with you and yet you did this." Rikki doesn't move, just stands there.

_Kate cringes at the word "was". How am I ever going to fix this?_

"I put my heart on the line and you decided to crush it. Didn't consult with me, didn't even talk to me. Just decided all on your own what was best for both of us." Rikki yanks herself free from Kate's hold and turns to face her.

"I'm a powerful Druid. I have spells and abilities that you haven't even yet dreamed of. I've fought in a war since I was five. FIVE KATE. I've spent my life fighting the good fight against an enemy that you wouldn't like last one week facing.

I've watched some of my best friends die in that damn war. Even some of the ones that raised me after my parents were gone." Rikki's tears as she starts to remember them start streaming down her face.

"I could have taken those four idiots anytime I chose, but I wanted them to talk. To give you something to work with, give US something we could use to hunt down who had your mother killed.

And you thank me by running off with the first man to come your way, crushing my heart in the process. … I might forgive you for what you have done some day, but I'm never going to forget what you have done or why you did it. Wondering just when is Kate Beckett going to do it again?" Rikki turns and heads for the kitchen, leaving behind Kate who just had her butt spanked, and deservedly so.

Kate sits on the sofa and curls up and starts crying.

_I broke her! I broke US! I've done something I can't fix. We'll never be the same again. I've made sure that she'll never trust me like that again._

"I just, …. I wanted to, …. Now what do I do?" Kate tucks her head into her bent legs and goes back to crying.

Elka stick her nose into Kate who stopped crying and started petting Elka. "Now what do I do girl? I've damaged Rikki and myself all at the same time. I just wanted, … I don't suppose you know any spells that will fix this?" Kate keeps petting Elka.

"You love Rikki don't you girl." Kate stopped scratching Elka's ears. "Fix Rikki, maybe I can." Kate decides on taking a risk. "It might blow up in my face or she'll reject me, but still, …"

Kate stands and removes all of her clothes, right down the socks she is wearing and starts walking for the kitchen, butt naked. Finding Rikki putting something together for Kate to eat or maybe both of them. "Rikki?" Kate whispers her name.

It got Rikki to stop and turn to look at Kate and the sight she sees immediately gets her heart pounding again. Rikki knew she still loved Kate. Love wasn't just a switch you could turn off and on. "Kate, …. what are you, …." Rikki doesn't finish, however she also can't help herself from taking a really good look.

Kate steps up close and wraps her arms around Rikki, not feeling Rikki do the same. "Take any part of my heart you need to fix yours. Cast a spell, carve it out of my chest, something. Take my soul and fix whatever part of you I've damaged in my stupidity. It's yours; I think it's been yours for a while now. I'm just too big a fool or too big of a coward to recognize it.

Please Rikki just take what you need, or take it all. …. I love you. I think what little I still have is yours anyway." Kate kisses Rikki's head and steps back so Rikki can see.

"Please Rikki, cast a spell and take what you need. I just want the Rikki I fell in love with back." Kate spreads her arms wide, which literally end up touching the upper cabinets on each side.

"Please Rikki." Kate closes her eyes and waits to feel some part of her leave her body and fix Rikki. Kate just wanted to fix what she had broken.

Instead she started to feel Rikki's hands skim over her upper body, skipping her breasts. "You don't know how many times I've dreamed of making love to you. To feel your skin against mine. To feel what it would be like to have every square inch of me kissed by you.

I don't have a spell that will fix what you have done, and I don't know how to get past this. However even after all that you've done I still want to make love to you.

God help me but I still love you. You're still the most beautiful and amazing woman I've ever met, but I'm not making love to you just yet no matter how badly I want to.

Now go get dressed, dinner is almost ready." Rikki runs her hands down Kate's arms as she steps back, taking in the beauty that is Kate Beckett.

Kate opens her eyes, fully expecting to feel less and yet somehow she feels more. Instead of turning to go put her clothes back on she steps closer to Rikki and warps her arms around her and kisses her with as much passion as she can get into the kiss.

Kate finally breaks from the kiss only long enough to take in some air and then kisses Rikki again. This time Kate can feel Rikki take her in her arms and kiss her back.

Finally breaking from the kiss. "I love you and I'm going to keep telling you that every chance I get until you believe me. And I have the next three days off. I'm not even on call, so I'm all yours. Even the days that I am working, I'm still all yours." Kate gives Rikki another quick kiss and turns and walks back to her clothes, putting just a little extra sway in her hips. If it worked on men maybe it'll work on Rikki too.

Rikki squeezed her eyes closed and prayed for the strength not to grab Kate and drag her upstairs to her bed. Hell just to the sofa, since Kate was already naked. When she opened them again Kate was nowhere in sight.

"Why am I such a push over? First Elka and now Kate Beckett. … Damn it!" Rikki turns back to finishing dinner. Rikki wanted to stay mad forever at Kate for what she had done, but found that she couldn't.

Dinner was done mostly in silence, neither Kate nor Rikki having much to say. After they were done at it was all cleaned up. "You're still the best cook on the planet." Kate points out.

"I guess I should go home now." Kate offered, not really wanting to.

Rikki lowered her head, she was going to hate herself for this, she just knew it. "I think you know where your room is upstairs." Rikki lifted her head and looked at Kate.

Kate stepped up to Rikki and wrapped her arms around Rikki and kissed her. "I love you." And Kate picked up her bag and ran up the stairs, with Elka right behind her.

"Traitor." Rikki whispered out, watching Elka follow Kate up the stairs. Except for the smile on her face.


	17. Chapter 17

**CH17**

**It is now one month later:**

Kate had gone with Rikki to a meeting she had with her real estate broker the next day. The same real estate broker she had bought the three islands in the Philippines with.

In this meeting they went over the plans of how to add short term huts or tents to the islands and arrange for transport to and from the islands. Rikki had left her real estate agent with $1.5 Million to begin the process on the first island.

Next came the discussion of which land purchase should take place next. Together they narrowed down the list of three to just one.

KOH SOM ISLAND

Basking in the Gulf of Thailand, just 2000 feet off the shores of Koh Samui Island, this freehold property offers incredible sunrise and sunset views, and, unusually, offers sea access at two points. Stunning white sand beaches dust the south and east of Koh Som "Orange Island" The first beach looks toward Koh Samui; the second gazes over open sea to Koh Phangan. Coconut palms confetti the three-acre property.

It was listed at $3.05 million.

At the end of her three days Kate had gone home to get ready for work the next day and her apartment that she had spent so much time in alone, never felt so empty.

For whatever reason New York decided to be nice for her first two days back and was nothing but boring paperwork for all three of them. Then Kate picked up her desk phone since it was ringing, hoping for a body to get away from the boredom. "Beckett."

"I have one Rikki Rodgers downstairs asking to come up." Kate is told.

It instantly had Kate smiling. "Send her up." And then Kate waited near the elevator for Rikki to exit.

Elka however was the first one out and instantly went to Kate and started whimpering and whining wanted to get petted. "Hi Elka." Kate bent down to pet and hug Elka.

Kate let go of Elka so she could go to Rikki and hug her too, except Kate noticed Rikki was carrying a crock pot with a bag hanging from her hand under it.

Rikki smiled and headed for the break room with all eyes on her, with everyone knowing what was in the crock pot.

Kate followed Rikki into the break room and as soon as Rikki has set the crock pot down and had it plugged in, Kate wrapped her arms around Rikki and kissed her. Knowing full well where she was.

Kate feels Rikki kiss her back and after Kate breaks from the kiss. Kate pulls back to look Rikki in the eyes. "I love you." Kate tells Rikki.

Rikki can see Espo and Ryan standing in the doorway waiting for their chance at what Rikki had brought. Kate turns to look where Rikki is looking and sees the guys watching the two of them.

Kate turned back to Rikki and gave her lips a soft kiss. "I still love you and I don't care who knows anymore." Kate turns back around to the guys. "Help yourselves." Kate motions to the crock pot, bowls and spoons.

Soon they are all eating what Rikki had brought including Captain Montgomery at their desks when Kate's desk phone rang. "Beckett." Kate listened for a bit. "We got a body." Kate calls out.

"DAMN!" Espo drops his spoon, getting Ryan to do the same.

"I'll leave the crock pot and you can try again when you get back." Rikki offers.

It got the three of them to gather their weapons and get ready to leave. "I'll see you this weekend?" Rikki looks at Kate.

Kate steps up to Rikki and gives her a quick kiss in the middle of the bullpen. "If I get off early enough I'd like to come over tonight, I want to talk to you." Kate offers.

"Just bring a bag and show up when you can." Rikki offers, not really sure why since her heart is still hurting and wondering if she should trust Kate.

"I'll try and be over as soon as I can."Kate gives Rikki another quick kiss. "I love you." And Kate heads for the elevator to catch up with the guys.

All three reach the site. "So you and Rikki?" Espo makes a comment.

"Yes me and Rikki, deal with it Espo." Kate tells him and heads for Lanie.

Kate approached Lanie and the two cars that were involved. "Lanie what have we got?"

Lanie however didn't answer Kate and just looked at Kate. "Lanie?" Kate tries again.

Lanie saw something however there was a lot to do. "We've got two. Meet Mrs. Barbara Flynt and Rodger Flynt. They both died on impact." Lanie explains. "Ok sounds like a common accident, one car t-boned the other. Why are we here?" Kate asks.

"The other car is empty." Lanie points out.

"So the driver hit them and killed them and then ran. Ryan see if we can find out who owns the other car, pull the financials on our vics here. Let's see where they were coming from or going to.

Time of death?" Kate turns back to Lanie.

"About an hour ago, not much more." Lanie answers Kate's question.

"So our guy likely hasn't gotten far on foot. Once we have the owner of the car check all the taxi companies to see if they picked anyone up in this area." Kate asked.

**It is now hours later:**

Kate was busy looking at all the emails the tech had found on their vics computer, along with a number of items CSU had found in their home.

Their biggest clue was when they found a friend of the wife, one Joyce Masters.

Dearest Roger, Missing you already. I only wish that I could have joined you in Kansas City. Till next week, love Sally XOXO

There, directly under the important papers, was a Post-it note with an e-mail address that I didn't recognize — Roger5618—at a popular free e-mail service. Below it the word "gulliver" which I recognized as the name of his beloved childhood Basset Hound, and which I suspected was the password.

I exited his account and followed the steps to create a new account and profile, which I did in the name of Sally D. Francesca, using the office address. Her handle would be sdfrancesca the same Internet mail service my husband used. They asked for a mother's maiden name as a security question, and I typed "Jezebel." I created a password and logged on for the first time. Then I wrote an e-mail to Roger5618, and tried to mimic Sally's style. On the subject line I typed "IMPORTANT new e-mail address."

Dearest Roger,  
>As you can see I've got a new e-mail address. A guy from IT stopped by today and asked questions about my e-mail account. I don't want to get paranoid, but concluded it best to create a "private" account so that we can be assured of "private" conversations. :-)<br>Missing you so much, and can hardly wait until Tuesday to be in your arms again.  
>I'm visiting with a sorority sister over the weekend. You probably won't hear from me until Monday afternoon. It's nothing to worry about, but I've scheduled an OBGYN appointment that morning.  
>Love XOXO,<br>Sally

Darling  
>tired from the trip and busy golf all day tomorrow and dinner at night check for a message from me late Sunday<br>love  
>Roger<p>

I fished my husband's American Express card out of the desk in the kitchen —the one he told me to use for emergencies — and picked up the phone. Roger didn't know it, but he was about to treat the kids and me to two Luigi's king-sized pizza supremes, plus a generous tip for the delivery guy

Sally (no more darling)  
>wife meeting me at the airport no fun on Tuesday<br>please be careful at work the guys w/ me seem to know about us lots of ribbing worried that HR dept might start asking questions  
>roger<p>

Dearest Roger,  
>You mean more to me than my job. I won't let anything or anyone come between us.<br>Love,  
>Sally<p>

My Dear Roger,  
>I just got back from the doctor's office and he said I've got a STD. He called it a virulent strain of gonorrhea. I've had a burningitching sensation for a few days, but I had no idea. I've started treatment. The doctor asked me about my recent sex partners, but I didn't give him your name. I think he could tell that I wasn't being truthful, and reminded me that a man could have the STD even without any symptoms. You might want to check with your doctor. Sorry to have to share this news.  
>Maybe you've heard already, but I've decided to transfer to the Philadelphia office. Besides, would you ever want to speak with me again?<br>Always,  
>Sally<p>

"Talk to me about Barbara and Roger Flynt, Ms. Masters." Kate had her sitting in the interrogation room.

"Barb confided in me that she had found some emails implicating her husband of 17 years was cheating on her. At first she wanted to kill him, except Barb is too damn squeamish for that.

Personally I would have cut his damn dick off for that. I don't know how those wives of politicians do it. Stand next to their husbands and show their support when they can't keep it in their pants.

Barb had decided to get back at her husband in some way. When I asked her about it all she would tell me was that plans were in the works. I don't think getting killed with him was part of it." Joyce was going to miss her friend.

"Do you know where this Sally Francesca is?" Kate asks, hoping to get lucky.

"I know she works in the same office as Rodger did, other than that I don't know too much about her.

What's going to happen to the children?" Joyce asks.

"If there are any surviving family members they will be contacted and likely offered custody, if they decline or there are none, they will go into foster care." Kate is forced to admit.

"Broken up and sent to families that don't love them, all because their father can't keep his dick in his pants." Joyce was mad and sad. The children didn't deserve to be treated like this. Joyce had actually thought Rodger was better than this, but then she wasn't married to him.

Kate watched Joyce leave. "Where are we on the car that hit them?"

"It's a rental car, paid for in cash." Espo tells her.

"You don't get rental cars without a driver's license and proof of insurance these days. Find out what they know. And if it was an airport rental check the security cameras, let's see of one Sally Francesca rented it.

Ryan, pull her financials, see if she made any cash withdrawals that would cover the car rental. And get down to her office desk and search it. Take a court order for her office computer with you. See if any of her emails were done from work during office hours." Kate asks of him.

Kate went to her desk and made sure that Sally was on the no-fly list as well as all the bus and train stations and then she flagged her credit cards in case Sally was stupid enough to use them. Sally had obviously planned this enough to have gotten a rental car; just what else had she planned for?

They were still trying to find Sally when Kate called it a night. Kate knew on any other night she would have stayed until they caught her, but Kate had plans. Something she needed to do before it was too late, if it already wasn't.

Kate could hear Elka going nuts on the other side of the door and had started grinning. Rikki may not love her anymore, but at least Elka still did. Kate spent the time making sure her courage didn't falter.

Rikki answered the door dressed in one of her big baggy t-shirts that fell off on one shoulder, this time showing a red bra strap, along with yoga pants and fuzzy socks.

Kate stepped in and pushed the door closed and ignored Elka trying to get Kate to pet her. Kate pushed Rikki up against the wall and started kissing her. Kate took Rikki's hands and pinned them to the wall and didn't even ask for permission to enter, just pushed her tongue inside Rikki's mouth and started searching. Kate wanted to taste her.

At first Rikki didn't kiss her back, however Kate never let up and could soon feel Rikki kissing her back. Kate broke from the kiss only long enough to take in more air and then started kissing Rikki again. Finally leaving Rikki's lips and go to work on her neck. Kate finally got a whisper of a moan out of Rikki's lips.

Kate let go of Rikki's hands and moved hers to Rikki's breasts and started massaging them through the material, and then went back to kissing Rikki.

Kate broke from the kiss, but kept her hands on Rikki's breasts and moved her mouth to Rikki's ear. "I love you and I'm sorry, I was stupid." Kate whispered.

Kate pulled back to look Rikki in the eye. "I need to know if I broke us. … You don't kiss me anymore except to kiss me back. You don't push anymore. … You told me once that you were falling in love with me. I need to know if you still do. … Please Rikki, tell me what to do." Kate put her cards on the table and let her tears stream down her face with no intent of wiping them away.

Rikki wrapped her arms around Kate, pulling her close, forcing Kate to remove her hands from Rikki's breasts and wrap them around Rikki. "I don't know Kate, I wish I did.

"I loved you, … I think I still love you, just not as much anymore. You took my heart out and crushed it. You hurt me Kate. … God help me but I still love you, I just don't trust you anymore. I don't trust you to not come up with some other asinine reason to not love me back some day. If you can do it once, you can do it again." Rikki didn't know what to do.

Kate moved her hands from Rikki's breasts and used them to cup her face. "I'm sorry babe, I really am sorry. … You're sure there isn't some spell that you can use that will take some piece of me that will fix you?" It would be so much easier Kate thought, plus she deserved it. Only to watch Rikki shake her head.

_It's up to me then to do something I've spent years trying to avoid. Give someone my heart and pray Rikki doesn't crush it like I've already crushed hers. Catch me when I fall._

"Then go put some shoes on, I need your help." Kate quickly came to decision before she chickened out, which is exactly what some piece of her was trying to get her to do now.

Rikki gave her a questioning look. "Does you driver service include something like a van or family SUV?" Kate asks.

"Probably." Rikki didn't see what Kate was leading up to.

"Good, call them and have them show up at my place. You're going to help me pack up a lot of my clothes. I intend to stay here until you trust me again. … Please Rikki." Kate gives Rikki a quick kiss.

"I love you, … love me back again, …. Please." Kate gave Rikki another quick kiss. "Or throw me out on my stupid ass. …. I probably deserve it." Kate pushed all her poker chips into the middle of the table.

"Just some of your clothes?" Rikki asks.

It got Kate to smile since she was in. "Yeah, just some of my clothes, coats and shoes. A couple of days a week to try and convince you aren't enough time. I want to stay a few days longer. Please, …. give me a chance to prove it." Kate asks of her.

Kate could see all kinds of emotions running across Rikki's face, leaving Kate wondering just what they all were and what did it mean? "I'll go get my shoes and call the service." Rikki tells Kate and starts to walk for the stairs.

Kate however takes Rikki's hand and stops her, while Kate steps in close. "Thank you." And Kate gives Rikki a quick kiss and then let's go of Rikki.

Rikki came back downstairs wearing sneakers. "The service is going to come here first, giving us something to ride in on the way to your place instead of using a taxi." Rikki tells Kate.

Rikki had gone downstairs and came back with some empty boxes. "To put some of your shoes into." Rikki explained.

The ride over in the Range Rover that the car service had shown up in was done in silence.

Rikki stepped inside. "I don't think I've ever been here before." Rikki started looking everywhere.

"I've spent a lot of time here. … I used to like it a lot." Kate tells Rikki as she heads for the bedroom.

"Used to?" Rikki questions following Kate.

"I've been alone and on my own since mom died. …. Lately after meeting you, it's too lonely. It's like stepping into a cemetery or something. Way too dark and quiet. … It doesn't have you." Kate explains stepping into her closet looking for suitcases. Leaving a stunned Rikki behind her.

Rikki started putting a box together and started selecting shoes from Kate's closet to put into it.

Kate had filled one suitcase with clothes from her closet and moved to her dresser to fill the other suitcase. "You must be doing something right if you have this many shoes, coats and clothes." Rikki comments, since Kate's closet was filled to overflowing.

"You can thank my mother for that. She left me a fair amount of money for me to live off of before she died. Most cops can't afford to live where I do or live the way I do. Actually most of this was bought when it was on sale. … A big sale." Kate informs Rikki as she is closing up a second suitcase.

"Coats?" Rikki asks standing in front of a number of them. Watching Kate take two off and hand them to her, only to do it again, and again.

The driver helped them load it all into the Range Rover and then back out again, however he never really left the car, leaving everything else to the two women.

It was getting late by the time they had everything in Kate's closet in the second floor bedroom that was hers. "It's a little late for dinner unless you want something." Rikki offers. Getting Kate to shake her head.

"I'll let you go to bed and get some sleep since you likely work tomorrow." Rikki started to leave Kate's room, except Kate caught up to her. Kate wrapped her arms around Rikki and kissed her deeply, feeling Rikki kiss her back. "Thank you."

Rikki was in her bathroom getting ready for bed as she stopped and looked in the mirror. "I got what I wanted and yet I'm the one on the run now. … Damn it Kate, why did you have to do that?"

_I can't trust her, I just can't. Somehow I'm being played just don't know to what end._

Kate came out of her bathroom to find Elka standing just inside the bedroom, getting Kate to step over to pet and hug her. "How do I get Rikki back girl? … Maybe you have answers." Kate scratched Elka's ears and pulled the covers down to get ready for bed. "Maybe you do know." Kate decides to cast a spell.

Speak with Animals.

"Do you understand me Elka?" All Kate got back was something that sounded like a whimper.

"Cast with my heart using the spell in my head." Kate tried again. This time Kate got down on her knees in front of Elka. "Do you think Rikki still loves me?"

Kate heard Elka give a low growl with a whimper. "Love you for a long time now." Is also what Kate hears.

"Are you talking about you or Rikki?" Kate asks.

Elka whimpers. "Yes."

"I love her and I screwed up Elka, I just wish she would love me again like she used to." Kate's tears started while she petted Elka.

Kate hears Elka give a low bark that didn't have a lot of force behind it. "Prove it." Elka tells her.

"Prove it." Kate ponders the question and then stands up and runs upstairs, finding Rikki just stepping out of her bathroom at the far end of the bedroom dressed in her night shirt. Kate jogged across and took Rikki into her arms.

"Teach me a new spell in the morning?" Kate asks of Rikki.

It got Rikki to smile. "Sure, we can start a new spell." Rikki responds.

"Thanks!" And Kate kisses Rikki using her tongue to ask for entrance and when granted deepens the kiss, feeling Rikki kiss her back.

Kate finally breaks from the kiss. "I love you and you're going to believe me eventually since I want what I almost threw away, even if I am an idiot." Kate tells her and gives Rikki a quick kiss before turning to leave Rikki's bedroom.

Kate stopped and went back to Rikki and wrapped her arms around Rikki again. "When is your birthday?"

The question took Rikki by surprise so it took her a moment. "April 1st." Rikki responds.

It was October so Kate had already missed her birthday. Somewhere around the time they had first met give or take a few weeks. "November 17." Kate tells Rikki and kisses her again. And then goes downstairs to change for bed.

"November 17." Rikki repeats after Kate is gone. "Birthday present." It had Rikki smiling.


	18. Chapter 18

**CH18**

**It is now one month later:**

Kate was pacing the area just outside of the airport security zone waiting for Rikki to exit her plane. The car service driver however was just standing there, patiently.

Rikki had gotten a call from the Berlin Zoo and had asked for her help, and true to form Rikki dropped everything, paid a huge amount of money for a flight out the next day. Paid for her own 3 night stay at a hotel of her choosing, and naturally paid for her own meals and transportation.

Kate loved her even more for her dedication to Rikki's love of nature. Kate herself wasn't quite there yet, however she was getting there.

While Kate loved that she went it also meant that Rikki was gone for four days and Kate was missing her. Well Kate and Elka. Rikki had given Kate a key to her house so that Kate could stay there while she was gone and look after Elka. Kate couldn't cook like Rikki could so Elka was forced to eat normal dog food, not that Elka complained.

The wait also gave Kate time to reflect on her evening with Lanie the same day Rikki had flown out to Berlin.

Kate knocked on Lanie's door finding that it was quickly opened. "Get your skinny but in here girlfriend, I am so going to smack you for holding out on me." Lanie didn't waste any time.

Kate knew she was in for a grilling before she even got here. It was likely that Espo and ratted her out to Lanie about her relationship with Rikki. Kate considered letting her friend suffer and drag it out of her, since Kate knew there was no way she was going to get to leave until Lanie had answers.

"Yes I'm in love with Rikki." Kate gets it out of the way. Watching Lanie just stand there, knowing that Lanie was likely expecting to have to drag it out of her.

Kate watched Lanie open and close her mouth like a fish. "Does Rikki know this?" Getting Kate to nod her head.

"I've told her every time I meet her. I've even told her and kissed her in the middle of the bullpen." Kate adds.

"And does she love you back?" Lanie needed alcohol; this was going just way too easily. Lanie went in search of that bottle of wine she had bought for this occasion, thinking she was going to need to use it to loosen Kate's tongue. Now she needed it.

"She used to." Kate confides knowing she had screwed up.

It was now that Lanie put 2+2 together from what Espo had told her, while Lanie threatened him. "Demming." Getting Kate to nod her head.

"I got scared Lanie and I did something really stupid and Rikki caught me in a lie. I hurt her, … bad. I screwed up so bad Lanie." Kate took the wine glass Lanie offered and downed half of it in one drink.

"But you're seeing her now, right?" Lanie asks watching Kate nod her head. "Well at least she is trying." Lanie offers.

"But Rikki won't start anything like she used to. Before I screwed up she would kiss me as a way of pushing me, now she only kisses me back when I kiss her. She won't kiss me Lanie, she doesn't even touch me or think of me like she used to. … I don't know what to do." Kate deflated.

"Has she told you not to kiss her?" Lanie asks, watching Kate shake her head. "Do you touch her like she did you?" Lanie again watches Kate shake her head.

"Then do what she did to you. She obviously got you to come out of your shell doing what she was doing, so do it back to her. Get her to come out of her shell. … If you want her girlfriend you're going to have to fight for her this time.

How much do you know about her, have you talked? …. Have you told her about your mother?" Lanie asks.

Kate nods her head. "Rikki knows about mom being murdered and what I've been doing. Rikki is the one who found Coonan, the man who killed mom. Now we're looking for the guy who paid him to kill her,"

Lanie takes a big drink this time. The fact that Kate let Rikki in this far was huge. "You really do love her." Lanie watches Kate nod her head. "Do you trust her? Trust her with this?" Lanie pokes her own chest over her heart.

Lanie waited and got nothing. "Until you can answer that question how do you expect her to get over what you did with Demming?" Lanie asks.

"But what if it's not enough Lanie? What happens when I do but she doesn't forgive me?" Kate's wall was still up.

"That's where true love comes in Kate. If you love her enough, then you trust her enough to catch you when you jump. You're asking her to jump without know that you will be there to catch her, and after what you did with Demming, she has reason to doubt that you will." Lanie advises Kate.

Lanie can see Kate still didn't know what to do. "Add Rikki into your life Kate. If she has parents ask to be invited to see them. Take her to your dad. Invite her and all your friends out somewhere to meet her. Show her that you're not afraid of what your friends think about the two of you.

This is the 21st Century Kate. Being with a woman isn't what it used to be. Sure there will be some stuck up people that don't care about the love you have for each other. If it doesn't fit into their personal little box, they reject it. It's likely always going to be that way.

Just ignore them. …. Or shoot them." Lanie offers smiling, getting Kate to chuckle.

"Thanks." Kate smiled back. It had been one of Kate's biggest fears, what people would say or do being in love with another woman. The guys hadn't said anything, though having Rikki feed them didn't hurt. Captain Montgomery hadn't said anything and it sounded like Lanie just wanted Kate to be happy.

Kate was still agitated waiting for Rikki to get off her plane, it wasn't until Kate finally saw Rikki walking her way that she stopped fidgeting and walked right up to the line you're not supposed to cross with a TSA guy watching.

Rikki looked as gorgeous as ever, knowing that only a portion of that came from the ear rings Rikki was wearing. It didn't hurt to see Rikki walking with an air of confidence and with a smile a mile wide, looking directly at Kate.

The second Rikki's toe touched that damn line Kate had Rikki in her arms and held her tight. "Damn but I've missed you." Kate whispers into her ear and then pulls back just far enough for Kate to kiss her, in the middle of the airport.

It wasn't one of their longer kisses by any stretch of the imagination, but it wasn't a peck on the cheek either. Kate wanted Rikki to know that she wasn't afraid of what people would think. And then Kate moved her lips back to Rikki's ear. "And I still love you."

This got Rikki to do something Kate had noticed Rikki hadn't done in weeks, Rikki kissed Kate.

"I've got good news and bad news." Rikki offers after breaking from the kiss but not letting go of Kate.

"It's been four maddening days without you; I'll take the good news first." Kate tells Rikki looking her in the eye.

"The trip was a success and they are passing on my name to other Zoo's they are in contact with, and I'm glad to be home." Rikki gives Kate a quick kiss.

"So what's the bad news?" Rikki was kissing her again, so it wasn't that Rikki was leaving her.

"I have to fly out to the Cleveland Zoo tomorrow morning for a few days." Rikki drops the bomb on Kate.

"NO!" Kate bends her forehead down to rest on Rikki's shoulder. "Another four days?" Kate moans.

"I should be back in time for this Thanksgiving meal you were talking about, with a week or more to spare even." Rikki tries to soften the blow.

Kate had called Rikki and asked and then talked about having thanksgiving dinner at her apartment since her dining room table was bigger than Rikki's. Lanie, the guys, Jenny and her dad. Kate had learned that Rikki was all alone here, except for Elka.

Kate had made sure that Rikki understood that Kate would do all the cooking; all she had to do was show up and bring Elka with her. Kate wanted to show off Rikki to everyone in her life, let Rikki in.

Not that the thought didn't scare Kate a little, since it did. Just Rikki needed to trust her again and diving off the deep end and hoping Rikki would be there to save her was all she had come up with.

"Come on then, let's get you home. I want you all to myself before I have to share you with the Zoo in Cleveland. … Elka is going to go nuts when she sees you." Kate was chuckling.

"Rikki, you said once that Elka was a companion, more just a friend. If I become a Druid like you, does that mean I get a companion too, like Elka?" Kate asks during the car trip home.

"You need to be a stronger Druid than you already are, and since you know a few spells and can cast them, that makes you a Druid. Just how powerful of a Druid is up to you. …. You can call for a companion by selecting what animal you want, or you take what comes your way." Rikki explains.

"Like you and Elka." Kate offers.

"Your options are the following, though not limited to.:

Ape

Bear, black

Bison

Boar

Cheetah

Crocodile

Dire badger

Dire bat

Dire weasel

Leopard

Lizard, monitor

Shark, Large

Snake, constrictor

Snake, Large viper

Wolverine

Badger

Camel

Dire Rat

Dog

Riding dog

Eagle

Horse

Owl

Wolf

Hawk

"Some are obviously more useful than others given where you live and the life you lead." Rikki comments.

"Obviously. …. Not sure a shark is what I would be looking for. Or a Lizard, or a boar, or even likely a bear. Don't see myself walking down the street with any of those. And what does Dire mean?" Kate hadn't heard the term.

"Dire refers to an animal that is more primal, more powerful or vicious if you please." Rikki tries to explain.

Kate tried to think about it and found that her list would be relatively short based off of the options Rikki had listed.

Dog

Eagle

Hawk

Snake

Owl

Horse

Wolf

"Would a Ferret be part of that list?" Kate was trying to think of small animals.

"Easily yes, including a Dire Ferret, which is not that far removed from Dire Weasel." Rikki adds.

"And when would this take place?" Kate was curious.

"You need more skill and experience being a Druid first. Enough power or knowledge if you will. Several months from now at best, perhaps a year or more." Rikki didn't mean to burst Kate's bubble if she was thinking it would be sooner.

Kate was sitting leaning up against Rikki on the sofa after having gone through Elka's greeting and Elka finding her favorite toy and offering it to Rikki.

"I want you to put this on while I'm gone." Rikki takes off one of her rings and hands it to Kate.

"What is it?" Kate looks it over.

"It's a Ring of Spell Storing. Basically I cast a spell that is stored in the ring, all you have to do is speak the word to have the spell function like you had cast it." Rikki explains.

"So what spells are in it?" Kate asks still looking at it.

"Put it on and find out." Rikki tells Kate, and watches Kate slides the ring onto her ring finger of her right hand.

Summon Nature's Ally V – Large Fire Elemental.

Cure Moderate Wounds

Briar Web - This spell causes grasses, weeds, bushes, and even trees to grow thorns and then wrap, twist, and entwine about people or animals in the area or those who enter the area, holding them fast. 40' radius spread.

"Since you seem to be out in the field more than me I thought you could use it. Might get you out of trouble or save your life or someone else's. …. And I don't want to lose you." Rikki tells Kate.

"Thanks." And Kate leans in and kisses Rikki, stroking her lower lip with her tongue asking for entrance and deepening the kiss when she gets it. Then Kate places on of her hands on Rikki's left breast and starts massaging it.

Kate breaks from the kiss and starts working on Rikki's neck getting a soft moan out of Rikki, and then goes back to kissing Rikki. Kate breaks from the kiss again and holds her lips in place up against Rikki's.

"There is something I want to give you. Your being gone four days kinda woke me up so to speak and I want you to have it." Kate explains, watching Rikki remain silent and wait for Kate to finish.

"There was a time when I was worried about giving it to you. I never thought of myself as being a lesbian and end up involved with a woman, but I don't care anymore. It belongs to you now and I want you to have it." Kate tells Rikki, getting a voiceless "what?" back from Rikki.

"This." Kate takes one of Rikki's hands and places it over her own breast that is over her heart. "I love you and this belongs to you now. The guys already know, Lanie knows. Hell I think half the precinct knows by now and in a few days my dad will know.

I'm not afraid anymore and I love you." Kate searches Rikki's eyes for something, anything. What Kate does see is the beginnings of tears just are they happy tears or crush her heart tears.

Kate places a finger over Rikki's lips before she can respond. "There is one more thing and I want to do it tonight, before you go away for another four torturous days." Kate had screwed up her courage to get this far, just one more item. Kate digs down deep. "I want to make love to you all night tonight. My heart is yours now and I want to explore every square inch of you.

You're the most amazing and beautiful woman I've ever met and I love you, … and I want you." Kate finally let's go. "I love you and I want to take the next, …." Kate is interrupted when Rikki kisses her.

Followed by Rikki getting up slightly, just enough to straddle Kate while sitting in Kate's lap and cup Kate's face in her hands while Rikki kisses her while never taking her lips off of Kate's. Rikki breaks from the kiss to take a couple of breathes before starting to kiss Kate again.

Rikki breaks from the kiss and stands taking Kate's hand with her and pulls Kate up to the third floor without a word being said between them.

Kate was still awake as Rikki had slowly gone to sleep still in Kate's arms. They were both still naked and Kate couldn't help but reflect what it had been like to have sex with Rikki. And yet Kate knew having sex with Rikki wasn't what they had done.

Kate had, had sex with men before and it had been just that, … sex. Her heart wasn't part of the equation. Kate shifted her eyes to see the alarm clock, which showed Kate it was 3:00 am.

They had been exploring each other and making love to each other for close to three hours. Kate had wondered what it would be like to make love to Rikki. Kate had only had sex with men and had men inside her and wondered if she would miss it.

However Rikki's fingers and mouth had chased away all those fears. Kate had learned the taste of Rikki's mouth, now she knew the taste of Rikki's core. Kate's arms were holding Rikki close and Kate buried her face into Rikki's neck and started to cry softly. Kate loved Rikki so very much now and Rikki had been there when Kate jumped.

Rikki moving caught Kate by surprise. "What's wrong love?" Rikki asks quietly brushing a hand up and down Kate's arm.

Kate shook her head. "I've had sex before, but what you did was make love to me. I jumped and offered you my heart and you caught me. … I love you, more than I've loved anyone before. I thought I loved Will, but I obviously didn't. … I feel weird somehow. I just want to hold you close and not let go.

Like if I let go of you I would break like china crashing to the floor." Kate moves her lips to brush up against Rikki's. "Tell me you love me. …. That I didn't break us with my insecurities and stupidity." Kate wiped away a few of her tears.

Rikki cupped Kate's face. "I love you Kate, you hurt me however hearing your words and your making love to me has fixed most of that. I want to feel you next to me too. The heat of your body, the taste of your mouth and the taste of your core.

The words you tell me, the screams you made when I make you come. I've been dreaming of you naked in my bed for weeks, months really. You're a beautiful and amazing woman.

And I'm not a lesbian either. I've had sex with men too, but I've never loved any of them like I love you." Rikki tells Kate. "Go to sleep love, I have an early flight in the morning." Rikki kisses Kate lightly and closes her eyes to go back to sleep.

Kate reached out an arm to wack the offending alarm clock that had woken her up. Kate was a morning person, but Rikki had a 7:05 am flight to Cleveland to get to so it was early even for her.

Kate gave letting Rikki sleep and miss her flight a moment's thought, but Rikki's dedication to the animals and nature in general was endearing so Kate started kissing Rikki and stroking her hands over Rikki's body trying to wake her softly.

"Hhhhmmm." Rikki hummed. "Times it?"

"4:30, time for you to be in the shower." Kate answers Rikki's question while continuing to brush soft kisses over Rikki's skin.

"I could learn to love waking up like this, just not this early." Rikki whispers out. Rikki wasn't big on getting up early in the morning. "And if you keep that up much longer, I'll never make it to Cleveland." Rikki comments getting Kate to giggle.

"You've exposed my secret plan, drat." Kate responded while giving Rikki's shoulder where her lips presently were a more serious kiss. This time getting Rikki to giggle.

Forty five minutes later a showered, dressed and packed Rikki was at her front door with her car service to take her to the airport waiting out front. "Elka and I will be here when you get back, just remember to call each night. I want to at least hear your voice even if I can't see you." Kate tells Rikki and wraps her arms around Rikki and kisses her.

"I'll be back, I have an even better reason to come back now. … I love you." Rikki kisses Kate.

"I love you too." Kate answers back and waves watching Rikki leave. "It's just you and me girl for yet another four days." Kate looks down at Elka as Kate closes the front door.


	19. Chapter 19

**CH19**

Kate had taken Elka for a morning run before taking a shower and getting dressed for work. They had solved their last case and so far this morning it was nothing but paperwork. However since Kate had been up all most all night she was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"Beckett, …. Beckett, you awake over there?" Espo was ready to throw something at Kate.

"Yeah, long night, not nearly enough sleep. I'm going for coffee." Kate grabbed her coat and headed for the elevator.

"The break room is that way Beckett." Espo points out.

"Yeah and if I'm going to keep my eyes open I need something better than that battery acid." Kate points out. "There's a little coffee shop about a block down the street, I'll be right back." Kate steps into the elevator.

Kate has her coffee and is sipping it on her way back to the precinct. The cold air and her hot coffee has given Kate a kick in her pants and is awake now. Instead of jaywalking like she did to get to the coffee place, Kate decided on using the intersection this time.

It took her past a store that had a TV to entertain the patrons while they waited and it looked like some kind of news update as someone talked while a line scrolled across the bottom, however Kate started to keep on walking, but suddenly changed her mind and stepped up close to the glass to look in.

Kate hadn't quiet caught on to what was being talked about except it had something to do with United. Kate immediately started guessing it was about another increase in prices or something about the airline going into bankruptcy. Just didn't understand what that had to do with with a flight number.

Kate however did suddenly feel a man standing behind her and shove what she had no doubt was a gun into her side. "Nice and slowly detective, open your coat slightly and pass me your weapon." The man whispers to Kate.

Kate opens her coat and slowly pulls out her weapon and feels the man slowly take it from her. "A great pity about that plane going down killing all those people. I hear it was an early morning flight for Cleveland." That got Kate to suck in her breath. RIKKI!

"Lets take a walk detective. I take it I don't have to tell you to walk slowly and not do anything stupid." The man tells her.

"Why? She didn't know anything." Kate asks softly.

"No loose ends detective, you're way out of your league and should have stayed out of this, now it's too late. …. In here detective, open the door and step in." The man tells her.

Kate opens the door to a lunch store that wasn't open yet and steps inside. "Walk to the back detective." The man tells her and closes the door behind him.

There was now a little space between the two of them. Kate saw it was a sandwich shop like a Subway or Jimmy Johns making the space long and thin with a small counter area where they made the sandwiches. It looked like a place Kate could jump behind to get out of the line of fire.

Just as Kate reached a low counter area that didn't have storage area for the bread, meats, cheeses and other things Kate used the word to activate the ring Rikki had given her and summoned the large Fire Elemantal.

"What the hell is that!" The man yelled out, and Kate jumped over the counter just as she heard the man scream from pain, followed quickly by several shots being fired.

Kate didn't hear any more shots, however she did hear the man screaming in pain.

Kate pulled out her phone and scrolled until she got the number she wanted and pressed send. "Espo, it's Beckett, I need units to a closed sandwich shop between the precinct and the coffee shop, I've been taken at gun point, gotta go." Kate hung up and started to stand up and look since she didn't hear the man screaming in pain anymore.

What Kate saw was something made up of pure fire that had two arms, two legs, a bulky body and something that looked like a head. It was taking swings at the man lying on the ground who's clothes were on fire.

It was about now that Kate could detect the smell of burnt flesh. Kate watched it take a few more swings against the man lying on the floor, who wasn't moving. "Thank you, you can go now." Kate calls out and watches as it takes another swing while Kate is talking. And watches as it stops and just stands there for a moment and then disappears in a puff of smoke.

A few minutes later Espo, Ryan and four uniform officers come busting into the sandwich shop. "Beckett?" Espo yells out.

"Back here Espo." Kate answers back and stands up from behind the counter.

Espo moves to Kate while everyone else stays with the man lying on the floor. "He's a crispy critter but he's still alive." Ryan calls out and calls for an ambulance.

The man is being loaded into an ambulance. "Espo, he said something about a United flight to Cleveland that was on the news. Rikki was flying to Cleveland this morning, find out what you can. Ryan you're with me, we need to talk with him if we can, I want answers."

It was almost an hour later when Kate and Ryan were talking to a doctor. "You can go in and talk to him, he doesn't have long. He has 3rd degree burns over more than 70% of his body. His face is mostly intact so he can talk. He's on serious pain meds." The doctor tells them.

Kate and Ryan step into the room and find him mostly covered except for a few small sections. What they can see is flesh that is severely burnt, in some places right down to the bone. They can also see that his arm is twitching, likely from the pain.

Kate gets in his face. "Do you know who I am?" Kate asks him. Kate notices that he is looking right at her. "You're badly burnt, is there family we can call?" Kate asks.

"Pity about your friend detective." The man tries to smile but his face is a little burnt so it doesn't work out well at that.

"You only have moments, who sent you?" Kate asks, only getting silence in return.

Kate reaches out and rips the line out of his arm. This results in fluids not making it into his body as well as his pain medication. "He jerked his arm and ripped it out on his own." Kate points out to Ryan, getting nothing back from Ryan.

"How is the pain now? … Who sent you?" Kate tries again.

It takes a few moments for the pain medication he has in his system to start to wear off allowing him to start to feel his burns. "You have 3rd degree burns over 70% of your body, I'll bet it hurts a lot, doesn't it? …. Who sent you?" Kate tries again.

"It's just you, me and my friend here, one more time. Who sent you? … The nurse can still give you a shot to remove the pain. … Who sent you?" Kate tried again.

"What does it feel like being burned alive? You're going to burn in hell too, so who sent you?" Kate tries again, watching the pain on his face increasing drastically. "You still have a few minutes left, who sent you?"

"Senator, …. William, …." They man is rendered unconscious from the pain and dies moments later.

"A US Senator?" Ryan questions.

Kate's mouth was hanging open while staring at Ryan. "Get him down to Lanie, find out who he is. Maybe after we find out who he is we can attach him to which Senator. There are only a hundred of them." Kate points out.

Kate steps out of the room while Ryan pulls out his phone to arrange for the transfer from here to the morgue at the 12th. Kate is also on her phone. "Espo, talk to me."

Kate is listening to Espo talking when her knees start to collapse, forcing Kate to fall into a chair and start crying. "Rikki!"

Ryan takes the phone from Beckett and talks with Espo. After hanging up Ryan hands it back to Kate. "Call her Kate. She might be one of the survivors." Ryan offers.

Kate only looks up at Ryan with tears in her eyes as her heart is breaking; convinced Rikki has died in the accident.

Ryan uses Kate's phone for her as her scrolls down the list until he finds Rikki's name and presses send and then gives the phone back to Beckett.

Kate is just holding the phone looking at it until she hears a voice coming from it, lifting it up to her face quickly. "Rikki!?" Kate sits up straight.

"Hi love, how are you?" Rikki asks over the phone.

"Rikki!" Kate starts crying in earnest now.

"I'm fine Kate, not that I can say the same for the plane I was on. I knew there was a reason why I hated technology." Rikki teases, getting Kate to start laughing while crying at the same time.

"Kate love, please tell me you're alright?" Rikki asks.

Kate looks in through the glass where the dead man is lying. "I'm fine, honest. … Please come home." Kate wanted Rikki home and in her arms.

"I'll be there as fast as I can as soon as they release us. … I love you Kate." Rikki tells Kate.

"I love you too babe, so very much." Kate tells Rikki and hangs up after Rikki does. Kate looks up at Ryan with tears in her eyes. "Thanks."

"We've got your back Beckett. Always have, always will. We're all just glad you're happy and Jenny is dying to meet her." Ryan tells her reminding Kate of the upcoming Thanksgiving dinner in a few days.

Kate stands up and sucks in a deep breath. "Let's find out who our dead man is. Get an address, search his financials, and phone records, what he had on him. It's all part of my mom's case, I can feel it. Whoever this person is, he's willing to kill innocents to keep his secrets." Kate points out.

His hands were too badly burned to get prints off of so they still didn't have a name, or an address. He wasn't carrying any ID on him. All he had was a key, likely to an apartment somewhere as well as a cell phone. A cell phone that had called a number and received a call from that same number.

A number that was no longer in service. "I'm sensing a pattern here." Kate mumbles out looking at her murder board.

Lanie had the body and was still working on it. Ryan had pulled every security camera footage from that area in an effort to track backwards how he had gotten to that point. CSU had found that the door to the sandwich shop had been picked. Likely by the man in anticipation of Kate coming out of the precinct.

"He's got some serious balls to be taking a cop less than a block from the precinct." Espo had stepped up next to Kate who was still adding things to her board.

"Likely waiting for me to come out, probably hoping to find me distraught about Rikki's plane going down." Kate comments, knowing that she would have been heartbroken.

"How is she?" Espo asks, not knowing what Ryan knows already.

"She's fine; I got to talk to her. She'll be home as soon as they release the passengers." Kate gave Espo a little smile.

"She's good for you Beckett, don't let any of these yahoo's get you to thinking otherwise." Espo comments and goes back to his desk. It got Kate's smile to widen. It felt good to have her friends support her.

Kate had sent the boys home since it was late and Rikki was likely still trapped wherever the Fed's had her. Ryan had chased whoever this guy was back to a certain point till Kate had told him to go home and had taken over the search from there, when her cell phone rang.

Pulling out her phone she saw the caller ID had it as Rikki. "Hi." Kate purred out.

"Where are you?" Rikki asks.

"Work, I'm trying to find someone, or more precisely where he came from." Kate explains as she continues looking at security footage.

"Too bad Elka isn't a bloodhound, maybe she could find him for you." Rikki teased.

Kate shot up straight. "ELKA! … I forgot to go home and let Elka out! Oh god I'm so sorry." Kate had gotten lost in another case, in this case it was her own, and that for some reason Montgomery hadn't taken her off of.

"It's alright Kate; Elka has a doggie door and enough green grass to do it on." Rikki wasn't mad.

"But I didn't feed her either. I got lost in this case and, …" Kate stopped talking since her excuse was sounding worse and worse even to her. "I'm leaving now and go home so I can tend to Elka." Kate started turning off the machine.

"There's no need Kate, it's already taken care of. Just keep doing what you're doing, if it is that important you should keep working on it." Rikki tells her.

"I don't want, … It's just I get lost sometimes, …. You sure?" Kate did want to find this guy.

"I'm positive, now get back to work. We'll both see you later." And Rikki ends the call.

Kate felt bad, but went back to watching security footage.

Kate didn't hear or see anything outside of her monitor watching security footage. Tape after tape, trying to back trace where this guy came from. Suddenly there was a cold wet nose helping her. "ELKA!? … How did you get here?" Kate started scratching her ears. "Rikki is going to kill me if you got out."

"Actually I'd rather make love to you than kill you." Rikki comments from the doorway, while leaning against the door jam.

"Rikki!" Kate was up in a heartbeat and wrapped her arms around her and held her close, before letting go just enough to kiss her.

After breaking from the kiss. "How did you get here?" Kate kept a hold of Rikki who also happened to have her arms around Kate.

"The Feds finally let us all go, and I found the closest plant to get me home. Called from home to find you here, and the guy downstairs have gotten used to us showing up so he didn't call up first, … and here we are." Rikki explains.

Kate goes back to holding Rikki tight. "I thought I'd lost you for a moment." Kate whispers into Rikki's ear.

"I've survived a war; I think I can survive a bomb on an airplane." Rikki counters.

Kate pulled back a little but didn't let go of Rikki. "What happened?"

"You want the version I told the Fed's or what really happened?" Rikki asks.

"Both, that way if the Fed's ask me anything I know what to tell them." Kate smiles.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." Rikki gives Kate a quick kiss. "Ok, the plane had taken off and we were maybe about 10 to 15 minutes or more into the flight when there was this big muffled blast.

The next thing I knew the floor opened up and two seats in first class, mine and the man's next to me fell into the cargo hold. I unbuckled my seat belt and grabbed a hold of something in the cargo hold, and I watched our seats with the man still in his get sucked out. And that's where I stayed until we landed." Rikki concluded her explanation.

"Jeez!" Kate's mouth was hanging open; she really had almost lost Rikki. "Now what really happened?"

"Pretty much as I explained except I didn't unbuckle my seat belt until AFTER we got sucked out the hole in the cargo bay that we had fallen into.

After I undid my seat belt I used a Wildshape to turn myself into a huge Air Elemental and started flying, since that's what Air Elementals do.

However I was also watching the plane I was on going down. The hole we had fallen out of was pretty big. I decided I couldn't save the man and the plane at the same time, who I later found out was married and had a little girl waiting at home for him, and started chasing after the plane.

It was going to crash killing everyone, so I used a Summon Nature's Ally IX. In this case an Air Elemental, Elder and the two of us working together landed the plane on an Interstate.

There were a few car wrecks, likely not used to having an airplane landing straight at them. In the end the only one who died was the guy sitting next to me. I do kinda feel sorry about that. If I had been thinking properly I could have cast another spell to have another Air Elemental go after him.

I've been kicking myself for that ever since." Rikki knew she could have saved his life if she had thought about it. He had a widow and a fatherless daughter now, when it didn't have to happen.

"How did you explain Air Elementals landing a giant airplane?" Kate was lost at that. The Fed's should have locked her up until they got answers, and even then likely never let her go.

"I didn't, …. I was riding it out in the cargo hold, remember." Rikki was smiling. "As for everyone else, I learned that what they saw was a lot of smoke around the plane that they attributed to being smoke from a fire on the plane. And an Air Elemental in its natural form does kinda resemble a large cloud of smoke. And since there was actually a fire on the airplane at the time, it does kinda fit." Rikki explains. "Why are you working so late?" Rikki knew Kate was dedicated, but why tonight?

"I was out getting some coffee since a certain someone kept me awake most of the night, when a man came up behind me and shoved a gun into my back.

He escorted me to a closes sandwich shop and allowed some distance to get between us, so I used that ring you gave me and summoned a fire elemental who burned him into a crispy critter, as Ryan put it." Kate smiled into Rikki's lips.

"Now I'm really glad I gave you that ring. I'll reload that spell after we get home, and maybe change one of them since you seem to keep getting into trouble." Rikki smiled and gave Kate a quick kiss.

"Did he tell you anything?" Rikki asks.

"All he said was Senator William, and then he went unconscious and died moments later." Kate tells her.

"Senator? As in a United States Senator?" Rikki asks watching Kate nod her head. "Guess that explains why all my little friends can't find him, he's practically never in this state.

There aren't too many of these Senators are there?" Rikki asks, already knowing the answer.

"Only two per state." Kate agrees.

"Not likely many of them with the name William." Rikki points out.

Kate shook her head. "Twenty two of the 100 are women. Out of that only two have the name William, though a few might have it as a middle name. Not everyone goes by their first name.

However one of those two is William H. Bracken who just happens to be a Senator for the State of New York." Kate points out.

"I'll get started on him as soon as we get home. You coming home or are you going to stay?" Rikki asks.

"I'm going to stay, I want to find this guy." Kate tells Rikki.

Rikki started nodding her head. "Just don't spend the night here, come home when your ready." And Rikki kisses Kate.

"You're kissing me again." Kate points out.

"Kinda what happens when one is in love. …. Though you hurt me like that again and I'll kill you." Rikki points out, not smiling.

"Never hurt you again if I can prevent it, and I love you too." Kate gives Rikki a quick kiss and then just holds Rikki close. Knowing Kate had almost thrown this away and then almost lost it again.


	20. Chapter 20

**CH20**

**It is now two weeks before Thanksgiving day:**

Kate had never found where the guy had come from out of all that security camera footage she had watched that night. Finally giving up and going home.

Kate still had the key Rikki had given her so she could watch after Elka while Rikki was off to one of the Zoo's that had needed her help, so Kate let herself in and had only just closed the front door to a dark house when Kate could hear the nails of Elka coming down the stairs.

Kate was greeted properly by Elka. "Hi girl, happy to have Rikki home again? … Me too." Kate petted Elka and gave her ears a little scratch.

Kate went up to her room and got ready for bed, feeling tired from being up too long. Kate changed into one of Rikki's night shirts and a new pair of panties and then went upstairs, finding Rikki in bed sleeping quietly.

There was just enough light for Kate to see her. Rikki's night shirt had ridden up just a little exposing her panties just a little. It had Kate remembering just the other night, giving Kate the courage to slowly work her way into Rikki's bed and wrap her arms around her.

Kate worked her way till she was right behind Rikki and spooned in behind her while placing one of her arms over her and placing her hand on one of Rikki's breasts over the material of her nightshirt, and then buried her face into Rikki's back.

"Find him?" Rikki whispers out.

"No, I don't know where he came from. I lost track of him." Kate was forced to admit.

Rikki twisted around till she was facing Kate with her lips a fraction away from Kate's, each with an arm draped over the other. "At least we have a lead now, something for us to work with." Rikki whispers out and then places a soft kiss on Kate's lips.

"I love you." Kate whispers back brushing her lips over Rikki's.

"I know, I love you too." Rikki whispers back.

"No you don't understand. You own my heart and I gave it to you freely. When I was young I thought maybe I'd find a guy, love him, get married, have kids and be a lawyer like my parents. Even then I never dreamed it would be, … feel like this.

I can feel my heart pounding in my chest whenever you are close, let alone in my arms. I never in my wildest imagination ever thought I would find this with another woman. Now I just want you, …. just you." Kate gave Rikki another light kiss.

Rikki moved her hand to stroke Kate's face. "I've never been with another woman either, despite what you might think. I thought you were the most beautiful and strongest person I had ever seen when you went charging down the street after that man with a gun, months ago.

And your touch sent waves of butterflies up my arm, down past my stomach and sent a fire to my core. What you did hurt a lot, I've only felt pain like that once in my life. However I am glad we are past that time." Rikki confides and places her arm back around Kate.

"Rikki, babe, you said once that if I answered your question you would answer mine. … My heart is yours to do what you please with it, ..." Kate trails off.

Rikki squeezed her eyes closed tight. When she re-opened them Kate thought they looked haunted. Like there was a deep pain behind them, hidden.

"Open my heart and hand it to you." Rikki took a deep breath. "I love you, trust you again." Kate could feel Rikki shaking a little.

Rikki turned her back on Kate and reached for the night stand and the drawing that was on it, and then turned back around to face Kate once again. "This is my daughter, Alexis." Rikki pauses, looking at the picture and run her fingers over her face one more time, blinking back tears.

"You had a daughter?" Kate questions, not believing Rikki didn't tell her. That was a really big item.

"You remember the Earth I told you I came from." Rikki paused and watched Kate nod her head.

"I was young, probably too young but I had what you would call a one night stand. I didn't love him but I wanted to lose my virginity and he was a nice enough man and handsome.

He died in an attack before I even knew I was pregnant. Alexis was the love of my life. The war was hard, but she gave me a reason to live, she was my life." Rikki's tears were streaking down her face, but made no attempt to remove them.

Kate started blinking back her own tears, listening to the pain in Rikki's voice, and the word "was" that Rikki kept using.

"She was like a mini version of me; every animal she came in contact with loved her. She gave each one of them a name that they each accepted easily without complaint.

We were at breakfast one day and she was watching one of her little friends giving birth to her little kits. You could hear the fascination and joy of it in her voice. I just sat there enthralled by her, daydreaming.

She asked if she could go riding. Smoke was the last horse on the planet. He was strong and fast and loved Alexis almost as much as I did. I had a rule; she could only ride for an hour and had to take someone with her for protection.

The very last Centaur on the planet volunteered to go with her." Rikki paused and wiped away her tears.

"I'm not sure when, but sometime later one of her little friends came running in. The enemy had found her and taken her. They had literally cut the Centaur in half and filled Smoke full of holes." Kate could feel Rikki shaking as she talked, whipping away still more tears.

"I used a spell to find out where she had been taken, and the last wizard we had cast a spell to get himself, me and Hairy, the very last bear on the planet to where she was being held.

They had my baby hanging by her hands from the ceiling." Rikki started convulsing and she cried, getting Kate to hold her tighter and rub circles on Rikki's back.

"They had injected nanites into her body. These nanites were designed to eat who they were injected into alive from the inside out. Very, very painfully." Rikki paused to get herself back under some semblance of control. Kate sucked in a breathe not believing anyone could be that cruel.

"Hairy cut her down and when my baby woke up she complained of the pain the nanites were doing to her. I healed her wounds, but that did nothing to the nanites. They just kept reproducing more of themselves while they continued to eat my baby.

The Wizard could kill one of them with a spell, but there were thousands inside her, eating her alive." Rikki was crying heavily by now. "It would have taken thousands of spells to rid her of all the nanites." Rikki explains wiping away still more tears.

"I did the only thing I could for her, to take away the pain. …. I, … I killed my baby." Rikki buried her face into Kate and cried heavily, just like Rikki had done when she had actually killed Alexis and when she got home after Kate had rejected her in favor of Tom.

Kate held Rikki tight and let her cry, while rubbing her back and kissing her face, head and any other section of Rikki that Kate could reach.

Kate had long ago let the drawing of Alexis slip over the side of the bed so that it didn't get crushed between the two of them. Kate didn't go to sleep until she was sure Rikki had cried herself to sleep.

It made Kate love Rikki even more. Kate couldn't imagine the pain of killing your own child. That the last thing you could do for your own child was to kill her. No wonder Rikki had never talked about it before. Kate told herself to be very careful in ever bringing up Alexis ever again. Kate didn't want to hurt Rikki, she loved her.

Kate's internal alarm clock had Kate awake at an early hour. Kate blinked her eyes open and started looking around. Kate found herself all wrapped up with Rikki in her arms, buried under a sheet and a comforter. The warmth of Rikki's body keeping her warm.

Kate was used to waking up alone in a bed that was only warm where she was. This was so much better.

It also had Kate remembering what Rikki had told her about Alexis. No way to save your own child from a horrible, painful death, except to take the pain away yourself. Her Earth sounded like hell on Earth. To have people in charge that were that cruel.

It soon had Kate brushing kisses over Rikki's exposed skin. "Keep that up and you're going to have to finish what you started." Rikki whispers out, getting Kate to smile while brushing another kiss across Rikki's skin.

"Hhhhmmm, I could think of worse ways to wake up in the morning." Kate plants a heavier kiss on Rikki's skin. "However I have to take a shower and go to work. Do they still need you in Cleveland?" Kate asks.

That got Rikki to turn and face Kate. "They were kind enough to let it go until the week after Thanksgiving, due to my plane having a much publicized problem." Rikki kisses the tip of Kate's nose.

"Thoughtful of them, you are of course going." Kate knew what it meant to Rikki to go there. And then Kate kissed Rikki, using her tongue to ask for entrance and then deepened the kiss after she got it.

Kate finally breaks from the kiss. "I need a shower." And Kate starts to work her way out of Rikki's arms and her bed.

"I'll find something light for breakfast while you shower." Rikki tells Kate and watches Kate's retreating form as Kate heads downstairs. It got Rikki to look up at the ceiling. "Thank you."

Rikki knew this wasn't the Earth she had chosen while looking in the mirror. The Earth she had chosen likely didn't have this Kate Beckett on it.

Rikki found the drawing of Alexis on the floor, thankfully in one piece, and ran her fingers over it. "I miss you baby." And Rikki set the picture back on the nightstand and headed downstairs with Elka right behind her.

Rikki had the pieces of fruit and toast ready when Kate showed up dressed for work. "I'll get started on trying to find out what my friends know about our New York Senator named William. If he isn't here very often it likely isn't going to be much. A trip to DC may be in my future." Rikki offers.

"Just be careful babe, these people don't seem to care who they kill to keep their secrets." Kate cautions.

Rikki suddenly stood rigid. "Give me your ring, I need to reload that spell and change the other one." Rikki held out her hand and watched Kate take the ring off and hand it to Rikki.

Kate watched Rikki cast the spells into the ring and hand it back to Kate.

Summon Nature's Ally V – Large Fire Elemantal.

Barkskin - Barkskin toughens a person's skin.

"Barkskin is similar to the Stone skin spell that I cast on you earlier, back when Coonan shot you. In this case the bullet would have penetrated your skin and done damage. Just that the damage would be a lot less since your skin would have slowed the bullet down considerably.

It will also to keep you from being sliced open by a knife. A hard thrust will however still penetrate." Rikki advises Kate about the spell. "Remember the spell is already cast, you just need the activation word for that spell."

"So as long as I can talk I can use the spells." Kate points out the only drawback to casting spells.

"We'll start teaching you a new spell tonight as well as cast one you already know. Repetition breeds familiarity and memorization. … Just remember love, when you are out searching for someone, cast a spell and ask the local cat, rat, dog, horse, or pigeon. They likely live there and have seen something." Rikki advises Kate.

"Which is how you found Coonan and trying to find this William." Kate understands.

"There is also a Speak with Plants spell. It's just that since the plant doesn't move, it only knows what is or has been immediately around it." Rikki adds.

"Why am I not surprised you can talk to plants." Kate chuckles.

"Welcome to the world of a Druid." Rikki spreads her arms wide.

Rikki and Elka escorted Kate to the front door. "You coming home after work?" Rikki asks.

_HOME! I do think of this place as home now don't I? … Home._

"I have no reason to go anywhere else." Kate answers and gives Rikki a quick kiss and heads out the door to go to work.

Kate's answer left Rikki smiling wide. They had gotten through the really big things in their past and they were still together. New challenges would no doubt come up however they would get past them too. The next biggest one was coming up on Thanksgiving. Rikki doubted Kate had talked to her dad about them yet, what would her father say?

Hell Rikki didn't even know what her parents would think if they were here!

Rikki grabbed a coat since it was cold out and went up to the roof to call her friends; Rikki had something to share with them.

Casting a spell Speak with Animals.

Rikki went back downstairs to her bedroom and got suited up with every magic item she had, Rikki was headed for the entrance to a dragon's cave.

"Come here girl, it's time to get serious." Rikki calls Elka over and removes her normal collar and replaces it with one Rikki had finished creating just before her flight to Berlin.

Collar of Giant Strength – Acts similar to the spell Bull Strength, only it lasts continually as long as the collar is worn.

"Don't let it go to your head girl." Rikki chuckles, and gives Elka a kiss to her head. "Let's go see if we can find a Dragon."

Rikki with Elka right next to her steps in front of a plant and casts a spell.

Transport via Plants.

Rikki and Elka instantly find themselves not far from the residence of one Senator William H. Bracken.

Rikki bent down to Elka. "Sorry girl, but we need to blend in at least a little." Rikki apologizes and hooks a leash to Elka. "Ok, let's go look around a little shall we?" And Rikki with Elka starts walking towards Bracken's house.

The house was fenced however Rikki knew it could be climbed or jumped easily with its partially open fencing telling Rikki he didn't care if you got on his property.

Rikki continued up the side to get to the front. Here she found 3 cars sitting out front, noting none of the three were special.

It was a two story brick building with windows on all sides. However Rikki did see someone.

"Sit and stay girl." Watching Elka sit and stay as Rikki walked away.

"Hi little guy, I've got a little something for you." Rikki coos and reaches into her coat pocket and pulls out a walnut in its shell. And hands it over when he gets close and Rikki watches him run away and bury it, only to come back looking for more.

Rikki pulls out another and hands it over and watches him run off and bury it in a different spot, both of which were ON Bracken's land.

Rikki cast a spell while her little friend was coming back looking for more.

Speak with Animals.

Rikki was standing not far from the house with Elka standing next to her. Rikki had her answers, so now she was waiting. Her little friend said it should be soon so Rikki just waited with Elka in one hand and a plastic bag over her other hand.

Moments later just like her little friend told her out of the house come two men and walk for one of the cars. Rikki signals and watches as a small flight of pigeons fly across, getting Rikki to smile.

Rikki had used her time waiting to her advantage. Rikki watches her little friends do a bombing run over the two men and is soon smiling even wider as both men have been hit with little white bombs.

It forced both of them back inside. More importantly it forced the front door to open again as both men were too busy paying attention to the messes on their coats, so they didn't see two of Rikki's little friends enter the house and scatter to different areas.

Rikki stayed long enough to watch the two men exit the house again, get in their car and exit in the opposite direction just like Rikki had been told they would do.

Now it was time for phase two. "Come on girl we need to look for a certain someone before we come back and knock on their front door." Rikki was smiling again.

Since Rikki knew just where to look it didn't take long to find just what she wanted, Rikki also had a little something to help entice her to do as Rikki asks.

Rikki carries her new friend up to the front door and places her just outside the door. "Get ready girl." Rikki talks directly to Elka, and Rikki presses the doorbell.

As soon as the door is opened Elka starts barking getting all of the attention, allowing Rikki's new friend to slither in through the door and find someplace to hole up and look around at night.

_**Agkistrodon contortrix**_ – More commonly called a Copperhead. At 20-inches long she was relatively small for her kind and also rather young.

"I'm looking for one William Bracken." Rikki asks.

"You just missed him Miss, you can find him in his office." The man who answered the door tells her. "May I ask what it is about?"

"I wanted to ask him a couple of simple questions for today's paper." Rikki lies.

"Mr. Bracken doesn't do interviews at his residence. You can find him in his office. Please don't come here again." He informs Rikki and closes the door on her.

Rikki went back to where she came in and looked around to make sure she was alone and used her magic item to cast Word of Recall and ended up in her bedroom in the blink of an eye.

Rikki released Elka from her leash and went downstairs and out to her back patio where there was a natural location that collected water where Rikki kneeled down and cast another spell.

Scrying - You can see and hear some creature, which may be at any distance.

In this case Rikki took a look at where her three little friends were inside the house. It also allowed Rikki to look around inside the house. One of the mice was in the kitchen behind the refrigerator already. The other was in a hall closet, while the copperhead was curled up under a low to the floor sofa. She would be on the move when it got dark and work her way up the stairs to the second floor.

It had taken Rikki a number of hours to complete all of this so she had missed lunch. "If Kate leaves on time she should be here in a few hours." Rikki talks to herself.

It gave Rikki time to bring her presents for Kate downstairs and pile them up on the dining room table. Thanksgiving was in a week, however today was Kate's birthday if Rikki remembered correctly.

Sweet and Tangy White Sangria

1 bottle (750 ml) dry white wine, chilled  
>12 C. vodka, chilled  
>4 med. limes<br>1/2 C. sugar  
>1 lemon<br>tonic water, as needed  
>mint leaves, to garnish (optional)<p>

Caesar Salad with cubes of cooked chicken on top, dressing on the side.

Mushroom and Shrimp Linguini

Strawberry Tiramisu for dessert

Rikki was upstairs getting dressed when Elka started to go nuts. "OH CRAP, Kate's home." Rikki dashed to put the finishing touches of her make-up on. "Elka is supposed to delay her at the door, this better work." Rikki talks to herself.

"Hi Elka, can I come in?" Kate asks her as Kate tries to make it past her and further into the house. "I know you're happy to have me home." Kate pets Elka while trying to step past her, but only making it a few inches at best. "ELKA!?" Kate was getting agitated.

Kate could hear Rikki coming down the stairs likely wearing heels since she recognized the sound they make.

"**WOW!" **Is all Kate can get out when Rikki comes into view. Every time Kate is convinced Rikki can't get any more beautiful and stunning, Kate is proven wrong.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Rikki smiles and steps up to give Kate a quick kiss. "Happy Birthday."

It got Kate to dip her head and start blushing. "Thanks."

"I've got dinner and Birthday presents." Rikki leads Kate into the living room with the dining room table covered in wrapped presents. "Go ahead open them." Rikki offers.

"I think you're supposed to open the presents last." Kate points out.

"Really? … I always opened them first when I was a child. Besides if we're going to have someplace to eat, we need space so you need to open them first." Rikki points out.

It got Kate to start laughing, which sounded like music to Rikki's ears.

**Boots of the Winterlands** – Bestow the ability to travel across snow at normal walking speed, leaving no tracks behind. Also the ability to travel normally across slippery ice without falling or slipping. They also warm the wearer's body to endure extremely cold climates.

**Amulet of Constitution** - Constitution represents a person's health and stamina. A boost to the body's immune system to resist diseases and viruses. Ability to last longer doing difficult activities, like running long distance marathons without tiring easily.

**Ring of mighty Fists** – Acts similar to Magic Fang, Greater, only it lasts continually as long as the ring is worn, instead of a short duration like the spell does.

**Belt of Giant's Strength** – Acts similar to the spell Bull Strength, only it lasts continually as long as the belt is worn.

**Elemental Gem** – When crushed or broken, it summons a large elemental (air, earth, fire or water) as pre-determined when made, under the control of the person that crushed or broke the gem. It was made of inexpensive crystal that in this case housed a large Earth Elemental.

"**Seriously!?" **Kate has all of her presents open and is even wearing them already. "You made all these and they're all magical?" Kate's couldn't believe it.

"I have the skill to make magical rings and various magical items so long as I know the spells required to make them." Rikki tells her. "Plus I have one more present you can open later tonight in our bedroom." Rikki started grinning.

It got Kate to start blushing yet again. "I look forward to that one." It already had Kate day dreaming about that present.

"This is fantastic!" Kate tells Rikki as she stuffs another fork full into her mouth. "You sure you weren't a 5-star chief in an earlier life?" Kate questions yet again, trying to talk with her mouth full. Rikki was going to make her fat if she kept eating like this.

"One never knows. We can take Elka out for a run to work some of this off after this. Plus it'll give you a chance to feel what your presents are doing for you." Rikki points out.

_And how did Rikki know what I was thinking? Probably because she's a gorgeous woman who knows what it takes to stay in shape? Rikki really is perfect for me._

Kate and Rikki had changed clothes and had taken Elka out for a run, a long enough run that it had Rikki huffing and puffing when they were back inside. "It really does work." Kate was astounded, since while she was breathing heavy, Kate knew she should be doing what Rikki was doing. Even Elka was panting heavy with her tongue hanging out pretty far, however she looked really happy.

Kate knew Rikki and herself were in roughly the same shape. "Told you so." Rikki grins at Kate, however then she sees something. It instantly had Rikki wrap her arms around Kate.

"What Kate honey, talk to me. Don't shut me out. … Please." Rikki wanted in.

"I told you so" was something my mother used to tell me when she proved she was right and I was wrong. It was one of her favorite things to do to me. I never realized just how much I missed hearing her say that." Kate answers her.

Rikki gives Kate a quick kiss. "I know how much you miss her Kate, trust me I know. … Come on, into the shower with you. We need to wash off some of this sweat." Rikki escorts Kate up to the second floor where Rikki leaves her to take a shower while she continues up the stairs to her room.

Rikki was stepping into the bedroom finding a naked Kate pulling down the bed covers. It was enough to get Rikki to stop in her tracks and stare at Kate.

_DAMN! Kate is gorgeous. I wonder what she will look like wearing my old ear rings of Charisma that I plan of giving her for Christmas?_

Kate stepped around to stand in front of Rikki. "I get to unwrap my last Birthday present." Kate tells Rikki as she pulls the towel Rikki was wearing off of her and throws it across the room.


	21. Chapter 21

**CH21**

Kate found her arms still wrapped around her birthday present the next morning. It was a Birthday present unlike any other she had ever had. Kate hadn't even celebrated her birthday since her mother had been killed. It only made this birthday just that more special.

Kate could feel every inch of her skin that was pressed up against Rikki's remembering making love to Rikki last night. It was still so fresh in her mind, every stroke of fingers, every brush of lips, and every stroke of the tongue.

It got Kate to bury her face into the neck of Rikki who was facing her as she slept. "I love you." Kate whispered out, meaning every word of it. Rikki was so far into her heart Kate didn't know how she had lived without Rikki being in it prior to now.

Maybe that was because Rikki was right. Kate was existing because she wasn't willing to risk her heart. Now her life felt like she was living and had something to live for besides find who killed her mother and get justice for her.

"I love you too." Rikki whispers back to Kate.

It got Kate to grin as Kate moved her head back so she could look at Rikki. "For someone who isn't a morning person you tend to be awake in the morning when I am." Kate points out.

"You have a piece of my heart. I can't help but be awake when you are. Besides I can still feel every inch of you pressed against me, right where I want you." Rikki adds smiling.

Kate gives Rikki a quick kiss. "Anything on the guy who pressed a gun into your back?" Rikki asks about her day yesterday.

Kate shook her head. "Nothing, the guy is a ghost. Lanie was going to try and re-hydrate his fingertips yesterday and maybe get something off of them that we can use this morning. Or last night if she came in really early today. And knowing Lanie, she did just that." Kate knew her friend.

"What is surprising is that Captain Montgomery is letting me investigate this case. Since it involves me, rules state he should remove me since I'm too close, but he hasn't for some reason. As long as he doesn't I'm going to run with it till he does." Kate confides.

"Just don't forget to find an inventive way to wear what I made for you. It might be just what you need some day." Rikki points out.

Kate kissed her to thank Rikki for her Birthday presents.

Kate and Rikki were standing showered and dressed in the kitchen nibbling on melon for breakfast, since last night's dinner had been so big. "How did your trip to DC go, since I know you went?"

It had Rikki grinning, Kate really did know her. "I got some pigeons to do a bombing run on him and his driver just outside his house. The distraction allowed for a couple of mice to sneak into the house. A little later I got another friend to sneak into the house. A Copperhead in this case. I gave her enough to eat that she'll be fine for a few days at least.

I plan on using them to spy on him while he is home. Maybe I can talk Gracie into biting him when he steps out of bed one of these days." Rikki arches her eyebrows a couple of times, while grinning.

"I never knew animals could be so useful." Kate points out, shaking her head.

"Have you cast any of your spells since you last prayed?" Rikki asks getting Kate to shake her head. "Then you'll be fine. It's something I need to do right after you leave." Rikki points out.

Rikki kisses Kate at the front door getting Kate to kiss her back. "Have a good day at work; hopefully your friend Lanie will have something for you. I also need to go shopping after prayers." Rikki informs Kate of what her day will be about. Then Rikki's cell phone starts ringing. "And spending time with my real estate agent it would appear." Rikki looks at the caller ID.

Kate gives Rikki a quick kiss and heads for the Precinct. Kate didn't even go to her desk first, just went straight down to the morgue to see Lanie. "Hi Lanie." Kate was pretty sure she would find her in already.

"Kate, … and what has got a smile that big on your face. Or should I ask WHO has gotten a smile that big on your face?" The ever inquisitive Lanie asks.

"Rikki celebrated my birthday last night. Dinner, presents, it was great." Kate tells her, leaving out her last present.

Lanie looked Kate over. "New ring, new boots, not sure what that cord your using for a belt is, however that looks new too." It had Kate smiling even wider. "Well I'm happy for you girl. I can't wait for Thanksgiving so I can spend some time with her.

I never really pegged you as the girl type." Lanie points out.

"Yeah, neither had I. It's just Rikki, …." Kate didn't know how to explain it, or is she wanted to try. It might break the moment somehow.

"Yup, you're in love." It had Lanie smiling. "I suppose you are down here for those finger prints?" Not that Lanie was questioning Kate, it was likely what got Kate down here first thing anyway.

"Here you go; I got just enough partials to get a hit. That guy was one crispy critter. One day you'll have to explain how he got that way and you didn't." Lanie wasn't going to push it any, she had already pushed enough for one day.

"Well since I was hiding behind the counter listening to him scream, I'd like to know too." Kate tells a white lie, they are the easiest to say and get someone to believe you. "Cole Maddox." Kate reads the name. "Thanks Lanie, you're the best." And Kate heads upstairs to get started on finding out who this guy is.

"And don't you forget it girlfriend, and happy day after birthday." Lanie calls to the retreating Kate. "This Rikki has gotten Kate to celebrate her birthday again. I like her already. I wonder if she can get Kate to celebrate Christmas again too."

They had a name, however it didn't seem to be helping them any. Cole Maddox's history only went back two years and no further. "He really is a ghost." Kate moaned.

"People don't just spontaneously exist." Kate points out.

"This sounds a lot like a military ghost company. Guys who don't exist go out on missions behind enemy lines. That way if they get captured the enemy can't chase where he came from if he doesn't have a history." Espo points out.

"O-kay, but what is a military black-ops guy doing in New York and after me? I'm not in the military, I don't even have any extended family members in the military." Kate didn't understand.

"A military black-ops mission wouldn't be taking place in the States anyway. … Does Rikki have anyone in the military?" Espo changes targets.

"No." Kate knew that wasn't possible, since Rikki wasn't even from this Earth. "Do you have any contacts still in the military?" Kate asks Espo.

"One or two, however it'll take a few days to get anything back." Espo warns.

"Anything they know is more than we do at the moment." Kate tells him.

Kate decided to switch to looking up the only two Williams in the Senate that Kate knew about, starting with the one from New York. And since Kate was sure it had something to do with her mother's case she couldn't ask for help.

Kate printed out everything she had and took it home with her at the end of the day. Thanking her stars that they hadn't gotten a new case, allowing Kate and the guys to work on this Cole Maddox.

Kate still had the key Rikki had given her when Rikki had gone to the Berlin Zoo, so she let herself in, wondering if she should bring it up. It only took Elka seconds to run downstairs and greet her.

"Hi girl, how was your day?" Kate pets Elka and then hangs up her coat and places her weapon in the same closet. Note to self: Talk with Rikki about a gun safe. It didn't feel like it was necessary, just it never hurt to start good habits before you had to.

Kate saw Rikki coming down the stairs with an arm load of dirty laundry, likely headed for the basement where the laundry room was located. "Anything happen?" Rikki asks never stopping, getting Kate to follow her into the basement.

"Not much, Lanie got enough for prints so we have a name, however he only has two years of history." Kate informs her.

"Did you bring a photo?" Rikki noticed Kate had a lot of paperwork with her at the front door.

"It's upstairs along with everything I could find on Senator William Bracken." Kate informs her.

"We'll look it over after dinner, I'll take that photo now however before it gets too dark up to the roof." Rikki tells her. "Dinner is crock pot today. Today turned out to be busier that I thought it would." Rikki informs Kate.

"OH?" Kate was interested now.

"Gina dragged me into a meeting, she wanted to know how far along I am on the last Derek Storm book. Then I went grocery shopping, followed by a trip to my real estate agent.

The plan to put tents up on one of the islands is getting started. He had some preliminary drawings from an architect to look over. Some names of companies to do the work along with costs of boats once it is completed.

Oh he also had a land purchase I might be interested in, so I bought it." Rikki was grinning.

**Huachinera, Sonora, Mexico - 21031 Acres** $2,625,000

"It was actually a number of parcels next to each other. It's not anywhere near the other land I own in Mexico, however I didn't care. There were actually other larger acres of land for sale, I just didn't have the $14 million necessary to purchase it." Rikki points out.

"Writing books makes you this much money?" Kate knew there were a lot of writers that were rich, it's just that Rikki didn't spend it on herself so to Kate, Rikki didn't seem that rich.

"Oh heavens no. Writing those nature books doesn't make me hardly any money, but then that's not the point and I don't care that it doesn't.

The Derek Storm books do make me some money, however close to 80% of the profit is donated to a non-profit company that supports Zoos around the world." Rikki explains.

"So where do you get your money from?" Kate was curious now.

_Please tell me you don't steal it! Just what I need. Fall in love with a thief._

Rikki walked over to another section of the basement and started moving stuff and pulled out what to Kate looked like a simple small brown bag. "Magic." Rikki holds it up.

"You place a single piece of gold in the bag that doesn't weigh more than a pound and wait 30 days and you'll find 25 pieces total inside it. Take out the 24 pieces and leave the one behind and you'll have another 25 pieces 30 days later.

It gives me roughly $420,000 monthly, depending on the price of gold at that time" Rikki was smiling at Kate.

"That's, … that's, …. $5 million a year, plus what you make off of your books. You've lived here what, almost 3 years?" Kate tries to think.

"Just about yes. It took me 10 months to pay off the house. The roughly $12 million from this since that time has bought me all the land I own. There is a separate account that is slowly making money that I plan on using to help buy a different home. Today's purchase means no more purchases for somewhere around 6 months.

Don't get me wrong, I like this one, it's just that it is too thin and too tall and not next to a park like I would like it to be. The money from the Derek Storm books pays for everything else.

Sometimes I don't make it to 80%, however I usually manage it." Rikki points out, and then puts the bag back in its hiding place.

"Is that why I saw something about a local zoo starting work on an exhibit upgrade of an existing one?" Kate asks.

"Possibly. … I don't have control over where the money is spent, however it is possible. I'm told they use the money for countless things. Hiring veterinarians, giving zoo staff raises or bonus checks, zoo expansions or remodels, food purchases, pay for utilities, help keep costs to get into a zoo down." Rikki names a few.

It earned Rikki a kiss from Kate. "Come on, meet me on the roof with that picture." Rikki asks of her.

Rikki is already on the roof calling her friends when Kate shows up, and watches with her picture. "Cast your spell Kate and tell them what you want." Rikki motions it was all in her hands now.

Speak with Animals.

Kate asks her questions and shows her picture and watches them fly away. "Give it a few days and you'll have half the animals in this city helping you." Rikki points out and goes back downstairs out of the cold.

Kate started organizing her papers while Rikki cooked dinner. "Do you own your apartment Kate?"

"Yeah, mom and dad made good money and mom made sure there was an account that they put money into. Living in the city is expensive. It took me weeks to find it; most officers can't afford to live where I do." Kate knew her pay wouldn't get her the apartment she has now.

"What? … I see a question on your face." Kate points out.

"You come here every day after work. I've heard you refer to here as home. Most of your clothes are already over here. I love you and having you here. … We can move what you want to bring with you and rent out your apartment fully furnished.

I'll make space for anything and everything. The living room area on the third floor is practically empty. Or we could turn it into a closet for all your clothes, since my closet is small and already bursting at the seams." Rikki points out, not sure what Kate would say to this.

Kate had stopped eating and was pretty sure what Rikki was asking of her. MOVE IN.

Rikki was right, she did think of this place as home and had called it that several times. She didn't even think of going to her apartment after work anymore, and the last time she was there it felt, … lonely and cold.

"I have a lot of books, and some of the kitchen stuff was mom's." Kate didn't care about the furniture or the bedroom furniture, and most of her clothes were already over here.

"We can rent a van and purchase some boxes to put it all into to move it." Rikki started to smile.

"It'll have to wait until after Thanksgiving dinner since my table seats more than yours, plus I need everything that is in the kitchen to do the cooking with." Kate points out.

It got Rikki to look at Kate with a face that asked, "And the answer is?"

It got Kate to smile. "Looks like I'm moving after Thanksgiving." Kate gives in to the inevitable, besides she hadn't even been over to check her mail in days.

It got Rikki's smile to widen and get up so she could lean over to Kate and kiss her, getting Kate to kiss her back.

It was big and Rikki knew it. It was a big step and Rikki was happy that Kate wasn't running or trying to delay for weeks or months. It also meant Rikki could afford to risk more of her heart into Kate.

"You find out anything about Senator Bracken?" Kate asks after Rikki sits back down.

Rikki shakes her head. "Not much. He's driven into work while a single man remains behind in the house. Apparently not married or has children, though it's too soon to be sure. Both mice were in the kitchen feeding on crumbs left behind last I looked.

Gracie has made it up to the second floor and has found a space up in the underside of his bed to hide out in. I'm thinking of letting her get comfortable with his routine and then asking her to sneak up while he is asleep and bite him while he sleeps." Rikki arches her eyebrows a couple of times.

"I don't want him dead, I want him in prison so he pays for what he has done, IF it really is him." Kate argues.

Rikki shakes her head. "Copperheads are the least venomous of all the vipers, her venom will only make the area sore and make him sick for a few days. Nothing life threatening unless he has an allergic reaction, and since Copperheads are indigenous to this area, likely every hospital will have the proper anti-venom handy." Rikki points out.

"We need to start teaching you a new spell tonight too, plus get you to cast the spells you do know." Rikki tells her. "Did you notice you got the Speak with Animals right on the first try earlier?" Rikki asks, proud of Kate.

That got Kate to stop eating. "I did, didn't I?" That got Kate to start smiling.

"From the woman who said she didn't believe in magic." Rikki points out grinning.

"Fine, fine. Yes magic exists." Kate concedes the point and sticks her tongue out at Rikki. Getting Rikki to start laughing.

"So do I bring anything for this Thanksgiving dinner?" Rikki asks.

"Nope, I'm doing all the cooking, you just sit back and relax. Maybe something to drink or to snack on, but that's all. … And you stay out of my kitchen." Kate points her finger at Rikki.

"You just want me to force myself to talk with your friends so they can grill me with their questions. …. I'm on to you Kate Beckett." Rikki however was smiling.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kate counters, smiling back at her.

"Do I bring Elka?" Rikki asks not knowing if Kate's friends would be comfortable with her around.

"Espo and Ryan have already met her. It's just Jenny, Lanie and my father whom she hasn't met. I'm sure she'll be fine. Besides Elka is a part of you, and I want them to know you." Kate explains.

_Elka is in!_

"We'll be on our best behavior, won't we girl?" Rikki ruffles Elka's ears who was sitting nice and close waiting to see if anyone dropped something or took pity on her.


	22. Chapter 22

**CH22**

**It is now one month later:**

Kate was sitting in a very empty bullpen since it was Christmas Eve and things were dead in the Precinct pretty much as a whole.

Kate had explained that she always worked Christmas so that people with families could be home with theirs. "You do what you enjoy and think is right Kate. I haven't ever celebrated Christmas in my life, not doing it this year isn't going to change anything." Rikki tells Kate.

So here Kate was sitting at her desk, not even trying to work on her paperwork. It did however give her time to reflect on the last year.

Rikki and Elka had arrived at her apartment last on Thanksgiving, they were a little late but not enough that Kate was worried. Mostly since her mind was on cooking. "You need some help Kate?" Jenny had asked.

Kate was doing her best to juggle everything. She had the turkey still in the oven and had recently added the stuffing on the rack just below it. Kate was praying that she had her timing right.

The salads were in the refrigerator. The homemade gravy using parts of the turkey were on the stove that Kate was presently nursing. The rolls would go in last and Kate still had to put the tossed salad together and cook the chicken breast that would be cut up into tiny pieces and sprinkled on top, along with cutting up the strawberries. Sprinkle on the sunflower seeds, crumble the fresh bacon that was already done and sitting on the side, along with the croutons. Kate had two different store bought dressings for people to pour onto it.

"No I'm fine, everything is, …. under control." Kate turns the heat on the gravy way down low and starts working on the tossed salad.

Jenny went back to everyone else. "I was kicked out." Jenny informs them. As Jenny turns to look back and watch Kate stop working on the salad long enough to stir the gravy just a touch.

"I've never seen her this dedicated to cooking. She's the master of Styrofoam containers in her refrigerator." Lanie comments.

"Her mother taught her everything she knows, she used to be good at it. Then she started work as a police officer and take-out became her favorite thing." Jim comments.

"The hours are tough on people who like to cook or even know how." Lanie adds, knowing she has her own dedication to Styrofoam at home.

"It might have something to do with Rikki, the food she brings into the precinct for lunch is good enough for a 5-star restaurant." Ryan points out. Remembering what Rikki had brought in just last week.

"And you don't call me up to join you?" Lanie punches Espo.

"Owe!" Espo rubs his arm, getting the others to smile and chuckle a little.

"You ready girl? Remember, on our best behaviour." Rikki reminds Elka as they step up to Kate's door of her apartment. Rikki takes in a deep breathe to try and calm her nerves as well as smell what Kate is cooking on the other side of the door. "Someone is cooking." Rikki starts smiling.

Now Rikki had a problem, Kate's door didn't have a door bell apparently and she had her hands full and was wearing open toes high heels, along with a dark green dress that fell off of one shoulder. In this case she was wearing a strapless bra, garter belt and stockings.

Something for Kate to take off of her later. "Ok girl, speak." Getting Elka to bark once. "Speak girl, speak." Getting Elka to bark twice more.

It was enough to get Kate to leave the kitchen and answer the door. "Hi!" Rikki smiled.

Kate was all set to give Rikki a quick kiss except her hands were full and she wasn't going to reach her lips. "Come on in, everyone is already here." Kate closes the door behind her.

Rikki saw where to put her coat, but first she put the case of drinks that she had brought on the kitchen counter. "Rikki, ..." Kate started to talk, except Rikki put a finger on her lips.

"Their alcohol free." Rikki smiles and it got Kate to give her a quick kiss for her thinking ahead.

**Warsteiner Radler **alkoholfrei 0.33l (Alcohol-free Beer/Lemonade 11. .) - 6

**Powell & Mahoney Limited Cocktail Mixer, Peach Bellin**i, Non-Alcoholic - 25.36 fl oz – 6

**Malta India Malt Beverage**, Non-Alcoholic. - 6 pack, 12 fl oz bottles – 6

**Sutter Home Fre Alcohol Removed Premium Red Wine (Vintage Varies)** - 25.4 fl oz bottle – 6

"Rikki, I think you know Espo and Ryan. This is Ryan's wife Jenny, my best friend Lanie Parrish and my father Jim Beckett. … Guys this is Rikki Rodgers." Kate makes introductions.

Rikki shook everyone's hands. "You have a fantastic daughter, you've done amazing things with her." Rikki tells Jim while shaking his hand.

"Thanks, I think she's done most of the work herself though." Jim knew he had abandoned her after his wife died and he was still kicking himself over that.

"Nonsense, those first years are informative. It's what makes us who we are today. Kate has you two stamped all over her." Rikki corrects Jim.

"I brought drinks for everyone. I tried to think of everyone so I have a mix of almost everything." Rikki informs them. "I think you two might like this." Rikki hands a Malta India to Espo and Ryan.

"I thought you might like this or the wine." Rikki hands Jenny one of the Peach. "I was thinking you might like this one Jim. It's lemonade with a little kick to it." Rikki offers Jim one of the Warsteiner's.

"Thanks but I don't drink." Jim informs Rikki not put off by her lack of knowledge.

"It's alcohol-free." Rikki runs her finger under the line on the bottle that states it.

"So is the beer." Espo had just noticed after Rikki mentioned it.

"So is mine." Jenny notices next, looking at Rikki with new respect.

"I was thinking the rest of us could drink the wine. … Also non-alcoholic." Rikki whispers to Lanie.

Rikki was pouring out three glasses for Lanie, Kate and herself. "Need any help?" Rikki asks.

"NO! Now get out of my kitchen." Kate tells Rikki turning back to what she was doing.

Rikki moves to sit with everyone else. "I've been banned from the kitchen." Rikki comments.

"Kate threw me out earlier." Jenny informs her.

"Uhhhmm, …." Jim gets out as he leans back from an Elka nose that was interested in getting in his face.

It got Rikki to chuckle. "Just scratch her ears and she'll be your friend for life. Elka just wants to see what you smell like, it's part of how she decides if you're trustworthy or not." Rikki pats Elka's hind quarter.

Jim reaches out a tentative hand to scratch Elka's ears, watching her sit next to his leg and allow him to scratch.

"Katie tells me I have you to thank for saving her that one day." Jim comments still scratching Elka's ears.

"We were out for a run when I saw Kate go down an ally chasing some guy. It was obvious she was police and had her weapon out. By the time we got to the entrance Kate was on the ground with some guy ready to put a bullet in her. I screamed and then Elka went in to disarm him." Rikki explains.

"Disarm, I'll say. Elka all but ripped his arm off, it was so damaged it had to be amputated." Espo points out.

"Elka has a natural instinct to protect, I didn't even tell her what to do." Rikki was still proud of her.

"Then I guess I should be thanking you for my daughter's life." Jim turns to Elka and puts a little more effort into scratching her ears.

"What do you do?" Jenny asks Rikki.

"I'm a behavior specialist for zoos. When they have a problem with an animal that isn't medical they call me. I just got back from a trip to the Berlin Zoo a couple of weeks ago. I was supposed to go to Cleveland the next day, except I didn't make it that far." Rikki answers.

"You were on that plane?" Jenny's face looks shocked and she sits up straighter.

"The bomb on the plane ripped a hole in the floor under where I and the guy next to me were sitting. Our seats got sucked down into the cargo hold. The hole in the cargo hold opened wider while I was unbuckling me seat belt so I could grab something in the cargo hold.

Just after that our seats with the guy still in it were sucked out the hole in the cargo hold." Rikki explains again what she had told the FBI and accident investigators.

"That must have been frightening, I can't imagine going through that. I'd have held onto my seat even tighter instead of leaving it." Jenny points out.

"Actually I was too busy hanging onto something feeling the air blowing in through the hole. It wasn't until after I was on the ground telling the FBI and accident investigators that it actually hit me what I had done." Rikki tells a white lie bordering on pure out and out lie.

"They ever find out who planted the bomb?" Jenny asks.

"I'm not part of the investigation, however no one has bothered to inform me if they have or not. Or if they even have any leads.

Since it was in the cargo hold, it sounded like they were thinking the wanted the plane to crash. Our seats just happened to be under where the bomb had been placed by the baggage handlers." Rikki points out, even though she was pretty sure they were after her directly to get to Kate.

"WOW!, … I'm pretty sure I'd still be freaked out about it all still." Jenny points out.

"Stare into the eyes of a Bengal Tiger that is looking back at you like you are the most delicious piece of tender loin he has ever seen, and sitting in a bumpy and windy cargo hold is nothing." Rikki jokes, knowing full well that that Bengal Tiger just wants to cuddle with her.

"Not sure I could do that either." Jenny points out.

"I haven't seen Kate this happy ever till you came into her life." Lanie points out.

"I have to agree, my little Katie has been beaming for months now. I didn't know why or who to thank for it, but I do now." Jim adds and stops scratching Elka's ears, only to get Elka to stick her nose under his arm getting him to lift it and go back to scratching Elka's ears, not seeing Rikki grin just a fraction.

Rikki got up and replaced everyone's drink, including her own.

"This stuff isn't bad, it tastes a little weird but it's nice." Espo holds out his new bottle of beer.

"This lemonade is different too, what's in it?" Jim asks having taken Rikki's word earlier.

"It's a different non-alcoholic beer in your case. It's what gives it that little extra kick in addition to the tang of the lemonade." Rikki explains.

Jim was paying attention to the taste and hearing the word non-alcoholic, however it was Lanie that noticed that everything Rikki had brought was non-alcoholic because of Jim. It had Lanie liking her just a little more.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment I'm going to find the ladies room." Rikki puts down her glass of wine and heads down the hall to the only bathroom.

Kate had been watching them all talk but was too busy to try and overhear what was being said. Then she saw Rikki get up and walk away, and now her fears started creeping in.

Jenny promptly hit Ryan as soon as Rikki was out of sight. "You said she was lovely, she's drop dead gorgeous." Jenny hits her husband in the arm yet again.

"I thought it was just me." Jim adds. "I still think Johanna is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, however this woman is, … amazing." Jim admits, and then lowers his voice to a whisper. "How involved is Katie with this woman?" Jim knows what he is asking.

"You should ask your daughter." Lanie advises.

"I'm asking your opinion." Jim counters.

"Beckett has always been serious since I've known her. Being a homicide detective exposes you to the underbelly of the darker side of life. Ever since Kate encountered Rikki, she has been smiling a lot more." Espo offers.

"I've known Kate for years and I've been ribbing her to go out on dates and meet men, live a little, get her out of her shell. Rikki may not be a guy, but she has done all that and more for Kate. … Look at her." Lanie offers, getting everyone to look at Kate who was still busy in the kitchen. In this case she had the turkey out and was carving slices off of it to place on a platter.

"Kate is cooking and smiling while she does it. Do you see the color in her cheeks, that's not due to make-up." Then they all watch Kate stop and look where Rikki had gone. Leaving all of them alone with their thoughts.

Hours later dinner was over and the only ones left were Kate, Rikki, Elka and Jim.

Rikki was sitting on the sofa petting Elka while Jim was in the kitchen with his daughter.

"Dad, ..." Kate started only to watch her father shake his head to get her to stop. Which now had Kate scared.

"I've spent years worrying about all the questionable boys you brought home, even more about the ones you didn't. … You're mother and I suffered through your teenage years. A period of time I was sure was going to put me into a hospital pre-maturely.

I think I know what your mother would think about this, but I'm not your mother. I know I put you through hell after your mother left us, and that time will haunt me forever. … I just have one question Katie. …. Does she make you happy?" Jim had a lot of questions and he would ask them eventually. Just that this was the big one.

Kate wiped away a stray tear. "I'm so happy dad, Rikki makes me happy. … I've thought I didn't need anyone after mom was gone. Rikki has given me back a piece of myself I thought was gone forever. I know it's not conventional dad, trust me I know.

I hurt her so badly when I left her in favor of a guy, thinking partly that I was supposed to be with a guy. Get married, have kids and grow old together.

But she took me back and let me back into her heart. I love her dad, like no one I've ever loved before. Rikki helps take away the pain of mom being gone, I just hope she doesn't think wrongly of me, … or you." Kate explains looking at her father hopeful.

"I know your mother would be proud of what you've done, she always did fight for the little guy. You've just found your own way to honor what she did. … As for Rikki." Jim chuckles a little. "If she could find a way to say "I told you so" she would be saying it now.

I was kinda looking forward to having grandchildren so I could spoil them rotten. … however I'm with your mother on this one. I'm just glad she makes you happy. …. And leave it to you to find the most gorgeous woman on the planet to fall in love with." Jim chuckles again.

That got Kate to wrap her arms around her dad and start crying. "Thanks dad!" Kate finally manages to say.

"I still think your mother is more lovely, but I'm biased." Jim adds getting Kate to chuckle while wiping away tears. "We talked a lot while you were cooking, she seems a lot like you. Head strong and brave if her encounter with that plane is anything to go by." Kate turns to look where her dad is looking, straight at Rikki who was looking at them while petting Elka.

"I take it you like her dog too?" Jim adds.

"Elka? Elka is amazing. She's really smart, and saved my life. They come as a package." Kate points out.

"She told me you two celebrated your birthday." Jim points out.

It got Kate to start blushing. "Yeah she caught me by surprise. … It was fun, like most everything Rikki does." Kate points out.

"What about Christmas?" Jim asks, knowing neither of them have celebrated Christmas since Johanna had died.

"We haven't talked about it, my plans for Christmas remain unchanged, what about yours dad?" Kate turns it around on him.

"My plans are unchanged." Kate knew that meant going to the cabin alone. No Christmas for either of them again this year.

"Thanks for coming dad." Kate hugs her dad and kisses his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too Katie, take good care of yourself, and call me when you want to have lunch together." Jim tells Kate hugging her back.

Kate leans against the front door after Jim was gone. Then she started grinning. The dinner had gone even better than she had hoped.

Now here Kate was sitting at her desk practically the only person on this floor. Kate got up and went into the break room to get more coffee, and was just taking her first sip of the battery acid this place served when something poked her in her thigh.

"ELKA!?" Kate looked down and bent down to hug and pet Elka. Knowing she didn't get here on her own, though Kate wouldn't put it past her ability to accomplish, Kate stood up and went back out into the bullpen, finding Rikki at her desk.

Rikki was laying a piece of cloth out on her desk and taking things out of a large bag Rikki had brought with her. Kate was smiling when she left Elka behind and stepped up to her desk.

"Since you won't come to me for Christmas I decided to come to you. I brought dinner and something to drink, and no it doesn't contain alcohol since you are working.

I also brought you your Christmas present." Rikki placed a small package wrapped in Christmas paper complete with a bow and a card. "Merry Chistmas." Rikki tells Kate and then kisses her wrapping her arms around Kate who wraps her arms around Rikki and kisses her back.

Kate brakes from the kiss. "I love you." Kate tells Rikki getting Rikki to smile.

"Eat first, then you can open your present." Rikki tells her.

"I still think your were a 5-star chief in a past life." Kate tells Rikki with her mouth full.

"You should read the card first before opening your present. At least I think that's how it works." Rikki offers smiling.

Kate rips open the envelope and pulls out the card inside. It looked like it was made personally.

Kate,

I'm glad you came back.

I love you.

Rikki

It earned Rikki another long kiss in the middle of an empty 4th floor precinct.

"I think it's time to open your present." Rikki smiles letting go of Kate after breaking from the kiss.

Kate started to open her present by carefully unwrapping it at the seams, watching the face Rikki was making while she did it.

"Enjoying yourself?" Rikki asks, giving Kate an "I know what you're doing" smile.

Kate continued to open it slowly finding a small box under all that paper. Opening it she found a pair of ear rings inside. "They're nice." Kate pulled one out and then Kate jerked her head up to look at Rikki.

"Are these, … I mean are these, special?" Kate asks watching Rikki's face.

"They're the ear rings I was wearing before I got the ones I'm wearing now." Rikki places a finger on one of hers.

This got Kate to start smiling wide as she put the box down and started working at taking the ear rings she was presently wearing off and put these on. "I don't feel any different." Kate points out.

"Perhaps not, but you do look different." Rikki points out smiling.

It was enough to get Kate to jump up and run for the ladies room since it had a mirror. In the ladies room Kate took them back off and looked in the mirror and then put them back on and looked in the mirror again.

The next thing Rikki knew she was being kissed again with Kate feeling Rikki kiss her back.

"I don't suppose you can do something about my scars?" Kate asks, since Kate didn't like them. She knew they were a sign of what she had gone through, but she was also a woman who didn't want scars.

Kate watched Rikki smile and watched Rikki cast two spells.

Cure Critical Wounds -

Restoration, lesser – lesser restoration dispels any existing damage to a person's body, such as scars that would diminish a person's Charisma.

"Go back to your mirror." Rikki offers, getting Kate to run for the ladies room and start taking off her clothes. Kate twists and twists and almost forgets to put her clothes back on before running back out into the bullpen to wrap her arms around Rikki and kiss her, feeling Rikki's arms around her and kissing her back.

After breaking from the kiss. "Thank you." Kate wipes away a tear that has escaped.

Rikki was smiling. "I take it you like your Christmas presents?" Rikki asks. Which earned Rikki yet another kiss.

Kate kept her arms around Rikki this time. "I didn't get you anything." Kate is forced to tell her showing a pained face.

"You can make love to me when you get home tonight and we'll call it even." Rikki gives Kate a quick kiss. "This year." Rikki adds.

It got Kate to smile. "Deal!"

Rikki stayed for a while and talked about what to do on New Year's. "Well I can think of one thing." Rikki started grinning.

"Get your mind out of the gutter girlfriend." Kate chastises Rikki for what she was thinking.

"Oh? … And tell me you're not thinking the same thing. Making love to the person you love most as the very first thing at the start of a new year." Rikki counters, getting Kate to start blushing.

"That's what I thought. … So I'm your girlfriend now am I?" Rikki asks.

"You're so much more than that Rikki and you know it. Just what am I supposed to refer to you as? My lover, even if you are. … My partner and you are most definitely my partner in life. Girlfriend fits even if you are more than just a girlfriend like Lanie is my girlfriend, just a different kind of girlfriend." Kate points out.

"You're definitely not my wife since we're not married and possibly never will be." Kate points out.

"You don't want to marry me?" Rikki gave Kate her best hurt look, even if she didn't mean it.

"Same sex marriages are only recognized in a few states. We could get married in California but not be married in Arizona, and who's the husband and who's the wife?" Kate counters.

"We don't live in Arizona and is this you accepting?" Rikki started smiling, feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

"Is this you asking?" Kate smiled back, feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

_Is this Rikki asking me to marry her? Do I want her too? Who am I kidding, of course I want her to ask me. Or do I ask her? Time to go shopping for an engagement ring. Do we both get one? I want one so I assume she does too._


	23. Chapter 23

**CH23**

**It is now one week later:**

Kate had worked Christmas Day also and was surprised yet again by Rikki and Elka coming in to have dinner at Kate's desk, in an empty 4th floor.

Kate couldn't help but notice that having Rikki at her desk for Christmas was taking away the dark day that this day reminded her of. Kate wasn't ready to give it up and would likely be here again next year, but having Rikki and Elka here felt like a breath of fresh air.

Right up until Kate's desk phone rang. "Beckett." Kate listened for a short time and wrote down the address. "Be there in 30." Kate tells the person on the phone.

"You got a body." Rikki guesses.

"Sorry, some people just aren't all loving and caring during Christmas." Kate starts grabbing her weapon, cuffs and badge.

"The holidays are stressful, it brings out the good and bad in people." Rikki isn't mad Kate has to go, it's her job. "Just remember your spells, there is more out there than just people to question. And remember, you're a Druid now too. Make use of that, the more you use it the stronger you will get and I can start teaching you harder and more powerful spells." Rikki points out.

"I'm curious on a scale of 1 to 10 with 10 being the strongest, where am I?" Kate asks.

"You've only just started Kate." Rikki didn't want Kate to think so little of herself.

"One then." Kate comments figuring she wasn't powerful yet. "What's the strongest spell you know?" Kate asks putting her weapon in her holster.

Transmute Rock to Lava -

Regenerate – Regrow severed limbs of a person (everything except head).

Kate flexed her arm. "Good to know." Kate smiles.

"Stay safe Kate, I love you." Rikki gives Kate a quick kiss.

"I'll be fine babe and I love you too." Kate kisses Rikki back.

"You'll find us at home when you get off work." Rikki calls after Kate getting her to wave her hand in acknowledgment.

Now here Kate was sitting at her desk looking at her watch every minute it felt like an hour.

"Big plans Beckett?" Espo asks, since all three of them were just doing paperwork. Since Kate had worked Christmas she had the next two days off while the guys were off but on call if they got a body.

Kate knew what Rikki's plans for the new year were already and it involved the two of them naked with wandering hands and lips. "Rikki is doing all the planning, I'll find out when I get home."

And it really was home now for Kate. Just after Thanksgiving Rikki and Kate had packed up what Kate wanted to move and had found a renter for her apartment just a few days later. They were a young couple that had recently moved to New York City and had been living in a cheap motel out of suitcases for the last week.

They were only too happy to find a place that included almost everything. Plates, glasses, silverware, cookware. The only thing they needed to purchase was a dining room table, which was presently down in the basement since Rikki's house didn't have room for it.

Kate had even informed 1PP of her address change, and all of her mail came to the house now too. Kate had even had her address changed on her driver's license.

"We'll see you next year Beckett." Espo called out as Kate was walking away from her desk and headed home.

"You were waiting to say that all day haven't you Espo." Kate teased over her back.

"Hell no, all week Beckett." Espo answers back, getting Kate to turn her head and smile at him.

Kate came home to find a dressed up Rikki in the kitchen cooking. "Well since your cooking I assume we're not going out to eat, but why are you dressed up?" Kate came up to Rikki and gave her a quick kiss.

"The same reason you're going upstairs and change, I want to be teased by your beauty and slowly peel away each layer just as the ball drops, before I make love to the person I love." Rikki hugs Kate back and gives her a quick kiss. "Now go get changed."

Kate was up on the third floor putting on the last piece of clothing and moved to where she could work on her make-up, the longer Kate worked on her make-up the more she messed it up with all the tears.

"I love her, I love her so much. … I almost lost all of this because of my own stupidity. I don't deserve her, Rikki is still way out of my league, but if I lost her now it would destroy me." Kate finally finished her make-up and pulled something out of its hiding place and went downstairs.

Downstairs Kate found Rikki was still in the kitchen so she moved to a place near the sofa and hid her item again where she could get to it easily.

Kate stepped into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Rikki from behind and buried her face into Rikki's neck since Rikki had her long black hair up pulled tight into a bun on the back of her head.

Kate had chosen to do something similar except hers was looser.

Rikki could feel Kate's kisses on her neck getting her to turn around and face Kate, noticing the look on her face. "What Kate honey?" Rikki started to panic. "What's wrong?" Rikki stroked Kate's face with her hand.

Kate shook her head. "Nothing, … I just love you. It hit me while I was changing, … I almost threw all of this away because of my stupidity. Now I can't imagine my life without you in it.

I was scared that we were both women and I'm supposed to be involved with a guy, get married, have kids. That's what society has told me is acceptable. For some it is the only thing that is acceptable in their own little world, and are determined to enforce their beliefs on everyone else, whether it's good for them or not.

But I don't care anymore, … I just want you, just you." Kate holds Rikki close and can hear Rikki sniffling.

"You're going to make me ruin my make-up." Rikki twisted her head to kiss the side of Kate's head several times while holding Kate tight.

"My parents are long gone, my own daughter is gone, all my friends who I grew up with and raised me are just as gone. … all I have is you, I just want you too." Rikki kisses her head again.

"You want to set the table, I need to go fix my make-up." Rikki gives Kate a quick kiss and heads upstairs to fix her face.

Rikki was upstairs fixing the mess that was her face.

_Please say yes Kate, please, please, please._

Kate was downstairs putting two plates on the dining room table and almost dropped one.

_Please say yes Rikki, please, please, please._

Kate took a peek at what Rikki was cooking while she gathered up the glasses and silverware and then pulled two more glasses down and opened a bottle of wine.

_Alcohol, I need alcohol or I'm going to explode._

Kate was in the kitchen nursing what Rikki was cooking when she came back. "Just making sure it doesn't burn." Kate explains. "Wine?" Kate offers Rikki a glass.

"You read my mind." Rikki takes it and almost drinks it dry instantly, hoping it will calm her nerves.

Rikki starts putting the food in serving dishes and provides silverware to serve it with and hands them to Kate one at a time who takes them to the table.

Kate was soon humming at Rikki's amazing cooking. "We can take Elka for a run in the morning." Rikki offers.

"I'm going to need it." Kate just kept eating.

They had finished eating, cleaned up and the dishwasher was running as they sat on the sofa with the TV on watching the New Year head their way. Australia was first on TV, followed by Tokyo, followed by Paris and then London as Rikki and Kate watched the celebrations take place on TV.

It was only a few minutes till midnight in New York. "I've got something for you." Rikki tells Kate and starts to leave her side on the sofa.

"Me too." Rikki watched Kate get up.

They each go to where they have hidden away their little gifts and sit back down on the sofa with their gifts hidden behind their backs. "I, … I, … " Rikki starts off but falters.

Kate opens her mouth but can't get anything to come out, and watches as Rikki brings her hand around at the same time Kate brings her hand around her.

Both are offering each other an identical little black box. Now they are both staring at each other with their eyes wide and their mouths hanging open.

Rikki can feel her heart pounding in her chest and can't get any of the words she had been practicing for days since she bought it.

Kate can feel her heart pounding in her chest and is alternating between looking into Rikki's eyes and down to the identical little black boxes each of them is holding. "You first." Kate whispers out, since she was too chicken to go first.

Rikki however chickens out and simply takes the black box out of Kate's hand and places hers in Kate's hand, and starts staring at the black box in her hand.

Rikki starts to open it but stops to look at Kate who was still staring at hers.

Rikki goes back to looking at the box in her hand and was ready to explode wanting what she thinks it is, and to chicken to open it since it might not be what she thinks it is, what she hopes it is.

Kate was having a similar problem except she hadn't even moved her other hand yet.

_Is it? Is it? What if it isn't?_

Rikki finally put her other hand on the box and started to slowly open it, alternating between looking at the box and up into Kate's eyes.

Rikki finally opened it and sucked in her breath and stopped breathing.

GIA Certified Rose Gold 1.40 Carat Cushion Designer Channel Diamond Engagement Ring w 0.72 Ct E VVS2 Center

Kate watched Rikki open hers and saw her reaction, it was time to bite the bullet. Kate reached out and slowly opened it and sucked in her breath and stopped breathing.

2.53 Carat Round Cut Twisting Split Shank Criss Cross Contemporary Diamond Engagement Ring (I-J Color, VS2 Clarity)

They both pulled out what was in the box and stared at it with tears starting in their eyes.

Rikki took hers and slid it on her wedding finger followed a moment later by Kate doing the same.

"You?" Rikki finally asks, watching Kate nod her head. They managed to meet in the middle as they each wrapped their arms around each other and then kissed. Breaking from the kiss only long enough to get more air only to go back to kissing each other.

Finally breaking from the kiss. "Is this a yes?" Rikki asks, watching Kate nod her head.

"You?" Kate asks, watching Rikki nod her head.

"Happy New Year." Rikki tells Kate.

"Happy New Year." Kate responds back.

Rikki stands up and takes Kate's hand and takes her upstairs, where they each slowly peel off the others clothes.

It wasn't New Years in the mountain time zone when they both stop and are just holding each other while lying in bed.

"Can we even get married?" Kate asks, not caring if the answer was no. They would simply marry each other without official sanction.

"I looked it up." Rikki responds.

The **Marriage Equality Act** is a 2011 New York State law that allows gender-neutral marriages for both same- and opposite-sex couples, while prohibiting state and local courts and governments from penalizing religious and religious-supervised institutions, their employees, or clergy for refusing to sanctify or recognize marriages in contradiction with their religious doctrines, or for refusing to provide services and accommodations for such weddings. It was introduced to the New York State Assembly by Assemblyman Daniel O'Donnell. It was signed into law on June 24, 2011, and took effect on July 24, 2011.

"We're getting married." Kate whispered out and went back to kissing Rikki. Everything else could just wait.

"There is something we need to do." Rikki tells Kate.

"I think we just did." Kate smirks, not trying to hide her smile.

"This is different, we're going to need coats and shoes." Rikki starts unwrapping herself from her fiancé and gets out of bed and goes downstairs naked with a naked Kate right behind her.

"Where are we going?" Kate asks putting on her coat and selecting a pair of shoes to wear.

"This way." Rikki tells Kate and heads for the patio out back.

Rikki heads to her little natural pool out back and casts a spell after kneeling down at it with Kate next to her.

Scrying, greater - This spell functions like scrying, except you can cast certain spells through the pool of water.

Rikki then casts yet another spell, Speak with Animals.

"Is that Gracie?" Kate asks.

"Yes." Rikki responds. "Is the man above you?" Rikki asks.

Getting a hiss and several flicks of her tongue. "Yes."

"I'm betting he has been drinking at a New Year's party and is out cold." Rikki tells Kate.

"Work your way out and up to where the man is located." Rikki asks of Gracie.

Rikki and Kate watch in the pool of water as Gracie exits out the little hole in the bottom of the bed and works her way up the side of the bed and is soon under the covers next to the naked man under the sheets.

Bracken was naked except for his boxers and lying on his side, asleep. "Stop there Gracie." Rikki asks of her just as Gracie reaches his butt hidden behind a pair of boxers. "Right there Gracie, bite him right there and then fall to the floor and make your way downstairs."

Gracie coils up and lashes out to bite Bracken in his ass. Rikki and Kate can hear him grunt and move his body a little, however he makes no other moves.

Rikki and Kate watch Gracie work her way down the stairs. "Move your way to the kitchen." Rikki tells her. "No not that way. … yes that way, just keep going. …. Now go under the cabinet, yes just like that. Can you feel the outside air now?" Rikki asks.

Rikki and Kate hear a hiss along with a few flicks of her tongue. "Yes."

"That is your way back outside or back inside should you so desire someday. Thank you Gracie." And Rikki and Kate watch Gracie go out the tiny crack and make her way outside into the cold, only to turn around and go back inside and curl up under the kitchen cabinet just at the exit.

Rikki ends the spell and goes back inside. "What does her bite do?" Kate asks toeing off her shoes and starting to take her coat off.

Bite symptoms include extreme pain, tingling, throbbing, swelling, and severe nausea. Damage can occur to muscle and bone tissue, especially when the bite occurs in the outer extremities such as the hands and feet, areas in which there is not a large muscle mass to absorb the venom.

"It should make him uncomfortable for a few days, since he isn't going to notice anything until he wakes up after all the drinks I'm betting he has had." Rikki was smiling.

"I knew there was a reason why I loved you." Kate wraps her arms around Rikki and kisses her, getting Rikki to kiss her back. This time the kissing got a little more heated. "Bedroom, NOW!" Kate works at getting Rikki up the stairs and back into bed.

Kate woke in the morning thanks to her internal alarm clock, she didn't have to go into work so she could stay right where she was, cuddled up close to Rikki feeling every inch of her skin up against hers.

It got Kate to start smiling remembering how many times they had made love to each other last night. The very first day of the year. It also got Kate to move her left hand till she could see the ring on her finger. Even though the sun wasn't up yet, Kate could see it sparkle in the darkness.

The curves the ring was made of made it different from any ring she had seen before. It had Kate wondering how much Rikki had spent on it. Kate knew how much damage Rikki's ring had done to her check book, she had only wished she could have afforded more.

Kate couldn't resist starting to run her fingers over Rikki's skin, doodling nothing using her skin as a canvas. "Hhhmm, too early, got back to sleep." Rikki mumbles out, getting Kate to smile.

Instead of going back to sleep Kate started brushing soft kisses across Rikki's skin. It got Rikki to moan and twist in place till she was facing Kate. "Don't you ever tire, I think I've created a monster." Rikki's tone sounded annoyed however her smile told Kate otherwise.

"We're getting married." Kate points out.

"Yes we are." Rikki agrees and brushes a kiss over Kate's lips.

"When?" Kate asks, wanting it to be tomorrow and hoping it was months from now.

Rikki started blinking her eyes to get herself more awake so she could think about the question. "Fall?" Rikki offers.

Kate thinks about it, almost a year from now. Fall colors in the trees, the air would be cool but not cold yet. "Inside or outside?" Kate asks another question.

"Depends on where and an exact date. Too late and it'll be cold outside if it's close. Go south we could be married on a beach." Rikki offers.

"Wedding bikini's?" Kate questions scrunching her face, getting Rikki to chuckle at the face Kate is making.

"We can't both wear white wedding dresses." Rikki points out.

Kate shifted her head side to side, Rikki did have a point. Kate had only ever dreamed of getting married when she was a little girl, so wearing a wedding dress wasn't big on her list, at least not at the moment.

"So who is the wife and who is the husband?" Kate questions suspecting the answer already.

"You planning on a sex change?" Rikki asks opening her eyes wide, teasing Kate.

"Good point." Kate concedes. "We're getting married." Kate goes back to smiling.

"I still can't believe we were both thinking the same thing at the same time." Rikki points out, getting Kate to chuckle. "How is your dad going to take this?"

"MY DAD!" Now Kate was worried. Kate knew what her dad thought of Rikki at the Thanksgiving dinner, but this was different.


	24. Chapter 24

**CH24**

**It is now one month later: (January)**

It was really cold outside now and Rikki's little pool out back was frozen over forcing her to leave the house with Elka on a walk in order to find a natural pool of water, that wasn't a natural pool of ice.

It was here that Rikki was able to cast a scrying spell each day to view what Bracken was doing in his home. Until she could get someone whom Rikki had interacted with she was forced to rely on the two mice and even Gracie that was still in the house since it was so cold outside in DC.

"I don't even know if this is the guy or not still. … Kate is going to kill me." Rikki talked to herself.

It may be cold outside but it didn't stop people from killing each other. "Hi Lanie, what have we got?" Kate stepped up wearing a light weight coat in the cold since they were outside. Her magical boots were keeping her warm enough without needing something heavier.

Lanie only looked up smiling at Kate. "What?" Kate asks seeing Lanie's face, watching Lanie's eyes go straight to the ring she was wearing.

It got Kate to recall the first time Kate had gone to a body that Lanie was already at. "Hi Lanie." Kate was still smiling wide from what had happened only the other day; let alone what they had done in bed just that morning.

"And what has got you all smiles girl." Lanie responded.

"It was just a nice New Years is all." Kate responds.

"Uh huh, you two go somewhere, see any fireworks? Maybe, …. KATE BECKETT WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Lanie is up and has a hold of Kate's hand and went from looking at Kate and at the rock on her finger.

"I may have gotten engaged just after midnight." Kate answers her question.

"No kidding. …. So who asked who?" Lanie wanted details, knowing that these two were anything but conventional.

"Actually we sort of asked each other at the same time." Kate was still smiling.

"So Rikki has one of these too? You asked her while she asked you?" Lanie tried to understand the sequence of events.

"I bought a ring and Rikki had bought a ring and we ended up asking each other at the same time." Kate explains.

"Does your dad know?" Lanie asks the most important question.

"Not yet no. …. Please don't say anything to him. We're both trying to figure out how to tell him." Kate asks of Lanie.

"I won't tell him, but I'm happy for you girl. Rikki has brought out a Kate that I thought I'd never see." Lanie hugged her. "Have the guys noticed?"

Kate shakes her head. "Not yet, I've been keeping silent to see how long it takes them to notice." Kate informs her.

"I'll keep your secret only because I want the privilege of teasing them over how long it takes them." Lanie tells her.

Lanie was still smiling wide while looking at Kate's ring, knowing it had taken another day for the guys to notice. Rikki had actually come in with free food again before the guys had noticed that both of them were wearing rings.

They were still working on plans for a celebration after work for them both, planning everything behind Kate and Rikki's back. Lanie was just happy for her best friend.

"The body Lanie?" Kate gets Lanie's attention again.

"Right, meet one Mark Freeze, cause of death is kinda obvious." Lanie opens the coat he was wearing a little more.

"Ooooo, what happened to him?" Kate makes a face.

"As best I can tell he has had his midsection ripped open using I don't know what yet. It's hard to tell at this point but it looks like parts of his internal organs are missing." Lanie points out.

"Organ theft?" Kate asks. People on the organ list could get desperate and organs can be sold for nice money on the black market.

"Not likely, the cuts if that is what they are are too messy. Someone looking for a kidney or liver would use more precision to remove them. Damaged organs aren't worth anything." Lanie points out.

"Time of death, …. " Kate is interrupted when their dead guy suddenly sits up getting all of them to jump back alarmed. "I thought you said he was dead?" Kate continues to back up with Lanie running away behind Kate.

"He is, I mean was. Look at him." Lanie stops a little behind Kate.

Kate pulls out her weapon. "NYPD, stop." Kate yells at him/it.

He/it however continues to get up quickly, however his hip area appears damaged so it doesn't support his/its weight properly. He/it does however start moving towards Kate. "NYPD, stop." Only he/it doesn't.

"Kate!" Lanie was scared he/it was getting too close to Kate.

Kate finally puts a round in his body, except all it does is stagger him/it and continues towards Kate who is now only about 3 feet away. "KATE!" This time Lanie yells at her.

Kate promptly puts two more rounds in his/its body getting it to stagger again. Suddenly there is another shot that comes from Kate's right side and strikes him/it in the head, causing it to fall to the ground.

Kate looks to where that shot came from and finds Ryan standing there with his weapon out. "I thought you said he was dead?" Kate turns on Lanie again.

"He was or is, I mean look at him. People with internal organs hanging out like that don't survive." Lanie points out.

"Well this one did." Kate puts her weapon away, knowing this was going to be hard to explain to Captain Montgomery.

What none of them notice is a guy all bundled up in the cold a short 100 feet away or so, smiling wide.

_They didn't know how to kill my latest creation, they just got lucky. This might be easier than I thought._

And walks away going over in his head what to do next. He needed access to more dead bodies if he was going to create his own personal army. Not that all of them needed to be under his control. He could let them do what came naturally.

And if he couldn't find the dead bodies he needed he would just have to kill the living himself. He had no problem with that.

It was some time later and Lanie had the body downstairs while Kate was putting her murder board together, while Ryan was filling out a weapon discharge report knowing Kate would need to do the same.

"Beckett?" Roy was standing next to her. "This our vic?"

"Yes sir, Lanie has the body downstairs looking at how he was still alive after having his midsection ripped open." Kate tells him.

"I look forward to reading your report. Until then you and Ryan are restricted to desk duty until your shooting is cleared by Internal Affairs." Roy tells her.

"Yes sir." Kate responds hating desk duty, but understanding procedure.

"I'm telling you Javi it was a zombie." Ryan tells his partner.

"Seriously bro? I'm ashamed of you. There is no such thing as zombies." Espo chastises his partner.

"Then explain why a dead guy got up off the ground ripped open like that and only goes down again after being shot in the head." Ryan challenges him.

"PCP Ryan, there is no such thing as zombies. I've seen people do some really strange things on that stuff." Kate tells both of them. "It was NOT a zombie."

"I was in narcotics and I've never seen anything like that." Ryan points out.

"Well you have now." Kate points out and goes to her desk to fill out her own shooting report. The sooner she is cleared the sooner she is back out in the field.

Problem was since they had killed their vic, (Kate was still trying to wrap her mind around that one) her and Ryan were also off this case, leaving Espo to work with another detective. With no place to go and nothing to do both Ryan and Kate were stuck with paperwork until it was time to go home. At a more normal hour this time.

Kate was greeted at the door by Elka, who got her ears scratched and Kate headed for this kitchen since her nose told her Rikki was cooking again.

Kate stepped up behind Rikki and wrapped her arms around her and buried her nose into Rikki's neck where she started to nibble. Slowly working her way towards Rikki's earlobe, using her tongue to play with the magical ear rings Rikki was wearing.

Rikki hummed in pleasure and twisted in place to kiss Kate. Finally breaking from the kiss. "How was your day?" Rikki asks, before giving Kate another soft quick kiss and then look her in the eyes.

"A little weird actually." Kate is forced to admit, not letting go of Rikki.

"Define weird." Rikki tilts her head to one side a little.

"We got called to a body and Lanie was already there, along with some uniforms who had taped the place off. …. Someone had ripped open his midsection and his guts were spilling out all over." Kate starts.

"I think I'm losing my appetite for dinner." Rikki makes a sour looking face.

"Sorry, … It's just that Lanie said he was dead when he suddenly got up into a sitting position and then stood up and started coming after me.

I put three rounds into him but he kept coming. Then Ryan put one in his head and he fell. Lanie has him on her table trying to figure out what happ, ….ened. … Why are you looking at me like that? It's the truth I swear." Kate pulled back a little.

Rikki turned around and adjusted all of her temperatures down low. "Come with me love." And Rikki takes Kate's hand and takes her upstairs to their bedroom and leaves Kate at the bed while Rikki goes into the closet.

Coming back out a little later. "You remember I told you I'm from a different Earth." Rikki starts off, getting Kate to nod her head.

"When I left I brought everything I could with me and put all of it in this bag." Rikki placed it on the bed and started taking books out of it. Book after book. "My parents had an entire library of information. My mother even kept a journal, … I've been too chicken to read any of it." Rikki finds it and tosses onto the bed in Kate's direction.

"They also left a lot of hand written notes. I used some of them to help me plan attacks during the war. They also had books that were ancient. Books that had been written long before they were even born. There was one, … in here somewhere." Rikki kept searching.

"This one. …. It is really old and talks of a time before technology. No electricity, no concrete, no metals even. It was a time when wizard's were powerful. Cleric's or priests roamed the land preaching their version of how everything was created. Everyone believed in individual gods. Good gods, evil gods and countless others.

A time of dragons, dwarves, elves and giants. Along with any number of beasts, some could make your blood turn cold.

While some people or beasts where good and most were in-between, there were some that were evil. Pure evil. … There was one that was referred to as a Necromancer. He worshiped the dead, maybe because he was dead.

His magic was such that he could bring back the dead and walk the Earth once more, under his control. The Undead, since nothing of the living person they once were existed anymore.

Skeletons, zombies, ghosts, ghouls, wraith, specters and other foul creatures. Some were just that, undead walking. Others could kill you and turn you into undead just like them.

He built and controlled an army of undead and proceeded to lay waist to the land of the living. Like the black death rolling across the landscape leaving death and darkness behind him.

Since he was dead but not dead, it was speculated that he couldn't die." Rikki hands over the book to Kate.

"And you're trying to tell me that this person, thing, is here now raising the dead to build an army?" Kate didn't believe a word of it. Still she herself was casting magic, even Rikki had told her she was getting stronger and was teaching Kate new spells.

"No. … But remember, you yourself are wearing magical items that I created, who's to say that someone on this Earth didn't find something ancient, corrupted his soul and now he's raising the dead to do who knows what.

This Earth has evil people in its history. People who did horrible, inhuman things. What if even one of them had found this magical item, what would he do with it? Maybe the magic itself isn't evil but how he uses it, is.

Magic items, unless destroyed can last forever Kate. That ring I made you will last long after you and I are gone." Rikki points out. "It in of itself isn't evil, but it could end up being worn by anyone in the future."

"That book talks about what a person like what the Necromancer could do. The number and types of undead he could control using his magic, or the magic items or spells that he had available." Rikki tossed her bag back into her closet.

"Dinner is almost ready, you can read that thing later." Rikki steps up to Kate and gives her a quick kiss. "Don't start panicking love; this is a different Earth and a different time. You've got me and all our friends. Now that he has shown himself, we can start looking for him before he gets too big." Rikki gives her another quick kiss and heads back downstairs.

Kate watched her go, now a little confused. Undead!? Seriously? And yet Kate knew about magic now, she herself was doing magic. Kate had already used it to help solve a few cases, or more like give her leads where she had none before.

"A magical item in the hands of a homicidal schizophrenic." Kate shook and went "Brrrr".

Kate also noticed that Rikki had left out her mother's journal. Kate picked up both books and took them upstairs to the den that lead to the roof, where she would read them later. If she got up the courage for either one.

Kate was cleaning up after dinner since Rikki had made the mess. "I'm going to go change and take Elka for a run, you want to come with?" Rikki asks.

"You go ahead; I'm going to get some reading done." Kate decided she might as well start now.

"One of the many reasons why I love you. You're not afraid if you put your mind to it." Rikki gives Kate a quick kiss and heads upstairs to change.

"Just remember to wake me in the middle of the night if you have a nightmare from reading that thing." Kate gets another quick kiss and watches Rikki and Elka go out the front door.

"Yeah, … nightmares." Kate knew all about those, though happily hadn't had one in months.

Kate changed into something comfortable before going up to the den. Kate picks up the book filled with evil and then puts it back down and picks up the journal instead.

"I shouldn't." Kate talks to herself. It was a private journal after all.

Kate sits down with it and thumbs through the pages and finds most of the book has something written on each page, except for near the end.

Kate picks a spot a little ways in and starts reading.

2/20 "I've been writing in this thing more months now, mostly for myself. Now if I'm right I'll probably be righting little stories to you, even though you are likely never to read them."

3/1 "I'm so scared baby, I found out that I'm pregnant with you today and I haven't told your father. We've only been together less than a year. I'm so scared."

3/3 "I told your father that I'm pregnant today. I thought he was going to crush every bone in my body he hugged me so hard. Then he started kissing me. Your father took away all my fears."

3/7 "All our friends held a party for us all because of you baby. It was amazing! So many people, so much love being expressed in one room. You were there baby, even if you'll never see it."

Kate could feel herself smiling wide.

3/12 "We just came back from a raid on a construction facility. It was messy, it seemed like everything that could go wrong did. We lost a lot of good people today. We came really close to losing me today too. Your father and I had a fight after we got home. He all but forbids me from going out again. But this is a war, one we can't afford to lose."

3/22 "I found something that was my mother's today, she had written me a letter a number of weeks before she died that I didn't find until today. I miss my mother so very much baby. I'm so scared to read it now."

Kate found the letter in the next page, still folded up and with a wax seal that was still unbroken.

Kate didn't know what to do with it, but she would think of something. It was a family item, something Rikki should read someday.

4/1 "I'm so tired of morning sickness. Why do they call it morning sickness anyway when it's more like all day sickness?"

This one had Kate chuckling.

4/11 "Your father did something amazing yesterday. He cooked dinner today, and while I should probably never let him cook dinner or anything else ever again, unless it is over an open fire, he was so sweet the entire day. And then there was last night. You're father has such hands that can do amazing things. I should probably erase this entry."

Kate was grinning understanding now where Rikki got her hands, since she could do amazing things with her hands too, much to Kate's pleasure.

4/22 "I spent so much time in front of the mirror today, trying so very hard to see you, running my hand over where I know you are. And then your father stepped up behind me and ran his hand over you. He told me that our miracle is in there somewhere. I kissed him like I've never kissed your father before for that comment."

5/22 "It's been a really busy month, I'm sorry I haven't written you anything for a while. We had our first major victory in this horrible war yesterday. To think that we killed thousands makes it a good day is sickening. This has to end before we destroy our planet."

6/6 "I see you baby, I see you, and I love you so much. I haven't even held you in my arms yet and I love you. You're father and I started work on your room today. We'll probably change it a countless number of times, but it's yours."

This one had Kate chuckling again.

6/29 "I was so scared yesterday, I still can't stop the tears even now. Your father was involved in a small skirmish with the enemy 3 days ago. You're uncle found him and carried him home. He was broken and battered and bleeding out badly. He lost his left leg and was bleeding his life away. I cast a regenerate spell to get his leg back, however he had lost so much blood. I'm still so very scared."

Kate could see little discolored spots in the book blurring some of the words that had been written.

Kate blinked back her own tears.

7/22 "Sorry again about not writing for a while. I haven't let your father out of my sight since his injury. I need to feel him close, to feel his touch and hear his voice. Losing him would break my heart and I don't know how to raise a child on my own. Even now he is sleeping soundly in our bed next to me."

Kate started to miss having Rikki next to her now.

8/11 "Your father has a terrible singing voice, I don't understand why plants don't wilt from his singing. Still his hands can do amazing things with that guitar of his. He can make anyone dance. He can stroke the strings with gentle tenderness and slap the face of it to create an amazing beat. He said the song is dedicated to you baby."

Kate turned the page and found folded flat pages of hand written sheet music. Kate didn't know what to do with it, but she would think of something. Maybe Rikki's birthday."

9/1 "Hi baby I can feel you getting stronger and stronger, I just wish I could get you to stop kicking my bladder. Getting up to pee constantly is getting tiring. I just have to remind myself that you'll be in my arms soon."

9/7 "I'm such a bad person. I said some horrible things to your father yesterday. More and more I keep finding myself happy one second and then snapping at your father for no reason. I crawled into bed crying and asking for your father's forgiveness last night. And then I turned right around and yelled at him while he was trimming his goatee this morning. He's going to divorce me I just know it."

Kate was back to chuckling, knowing he would never divorce her.

9/29 "I don't know why your father keeps telling me he loves me and how beautiful I am. I'm as big as a house baby, I can't even see my own feet anymore. I need your fathers help just getting dressed in the morning. But those hands on my belly when we shower together soothes away so many of my doubts. And those hands of his on my hurting and swollen feet is heavenly"

11/11 "I know it's been a while since I've written anything, but it's been a hectic time. You were born 3 weeks early and had both of us so scared. Your father was terrific through all of it. I think I broke at least three of his fingers on his hand and I swore if he ever touched me again I would kill him as slowly as possible. However you're here, our little miracle. Now if you would just let me get some sleep!"

12/9 "I'm up and walking around just like normal. Now if you would just sleep through the night I would be forever grateful. I have to admit it feels weird having you suckle from my nipples, it's not a feeling I've ever felt before. We did finally give you a name. Your father was convinced that you were a boy so he had his heart set on the name Rick. The doofus still wants to call you Rick. We agreed to name you for part of my mother and his mother. We both love you so very much Lelu."

3/3 "Your growing like a weed baby and you have a serious set of lungs, and you've already made your very first friend. We found an abandoned kitty who has decided you are its very best friend. You'll probably name her something else when you are older, but for now her name is Kitty. I know, original isn't it?"

5/1 "Thank you baby, you are sleeping through the night consistently. Still breast feeding and enjoying watching you try and figure out how to get from there to here. Now you have a guinea pig and a hamster in addition to Kitty now. You just seem to attract animals. I'm so proud of you, you're a chip off your mommies block."

9/11 "You've started to say ma-ma pretty good now along with a few other words, and it takes almost nothing to get you to smile and try and clap your hands. Your zoo is still growing too. Your father is trying his best to get you to say da-da, except all that comes out is ma-ma allowing me to tease your father mercilessly. Except that you crawl backwards when you move at all. It's actually kinda cute."

This entry had Kate chuckling again.

2/20 "You're one year old from when I think you were conceived. Your words have increased greatly as has your zoo, I've never seen anyone gain as many animal friends as you can. You've even started giving them names. I love you baby, so very much. You had your first Birthday a few months ago, you even blew out the candle, with just a little help."

6/6 "I think we're losing the war baby. They create new and more dangerous ways to kill people and they breed like rabbits. They are burning down huge swaths of forests to make more room for more buildings. They even have machines that can fly now, thankfully not very well yet. You are up and walking and keeping all of us on our toes keeping up with you. You are the love of our life baby."

10/2 "Today is your 2nd Birthday and you are still growing like a weed. Our friends have warned us about the terrible two's, however we have yet to see it from you. You are still our perfect little angel. Your zoo continues to grow too. Your latest addition had us both a little worried, he is so much bigger than you with massive claws, but then Dire Bears have always been huge in size. You've decided his name is Hairy, it's actually kinda cute."

Kate was chuckling again. Note to self: Verify with Rikki if the Dire Bear she had turned herself into when they were captured was based off of Hairy some day.

3/3 "Your little colt that you attracted somehow is growing up faster than you are. It was so cute having you stand next to him and raise your arms. "Up mama." And then walk him around with you on his back. Where you got the name Smoke escapes me, but he is so gentle with you. My little angel is growing up"

9/1 "Your dad is hiding something from me and I think it has something to do with your upcoming 3rd Birthday, however all my tricks at getting your father to talk have failed. I don't like waiting. As for the war, we had another major victory a month ago, one or two more of those and maybe we can get them to sue for peace."

2/20 "Happy you were conceived day baby. I know it's not a real Birthday, but I love you so much I need to celebrate everything I can. It really is cute watching you sleep on the belly of a Dire Bear. I swear Hairy loves you almost as much as your father and I do."

6/23 "Hi baby, we had still another major victory last week. We are still in celebration mode. I can almost see the end of the war coming. So many of their construction companies have suffered losses that maybe enough forests still exist to actually save this planet. Your father and I are also really proud of you. You cast your first spell recently. I'm working on teaching you your second spell. One day you'll be a really powerful Druid, just like your mother. Maybe stronger."

"So that's what your mother was. Does your mother know just how strong you have become babe?" Kate talks to herself.

9/13 "Your 4th Birthday is coming up fast baby. Your father and I have started talking about being pregnant again. Give you a little brother or sister. Maybe your father will finally get the boy he wants so badly. I've stopped chastising him for calling you Rick from time to time. You seem to have adapted to knowing your name is Lelu while being called Rick by your father as a loving term."

5/16 "I"M PREGNANT! Can you believe it baby? You're going to have a little baby brother or sister soon. Well nine months soon. Your father is already trying to come up with another name for a boy. He's so sweet, I love him and you so very much. We have another big battle planned soon. Maybe the two of you will grow up in a world that isn't at war. Maybe dreams do come true."

Kate's tears started since she knew from Rikki what happened next. "Oh god Rikki!"

5/29 "WE WON BABY! It looks like we are actually winning the war. Maybe our planet will be saved after all, after all of these terrible, terrible years. My parents and your father's parents were born and died in this damn war. I so want you and your brother or sister to grow up in a world that doesn't involve killing each other. I pray constantly that it will be this way."

Kate's tears only got stronger, as she took a peek at the book. There was only one page left to read. Just one final entry. "Oh god Rikki!" Kate wiped away the tears that were building up fast.

7/29 "The enemy has signaled that they want to talk and have designated one of their small towns for it to take place in. Our scouts have shown that their forces have withdrawn from the area. Your father and I have been elected to speak for our side. We are taking several squads of fighters with us, one will act as our guard inside the town. The others will be outside the town, but close enough to help if needed. This may be what we, what I have been praying for, for years now. Please let it be so. Your father and I love you so very, very much baby."

Kate closed the book and just sat there and cried. It wasn't fair, not fair at all.

Kate left the book, and papers she had found behind and went down to their bedroom where she found Elka lying in her doggie bed at the foot of the bed and Rikki in her night shirt already in bed asleep.

Kate quickly stripped off her clothes and threw them toward the chair, not caring if they made it that far. And then carefully climbed into bed and wrapped Rikki up in her arms and silently cried herself to sleep. Feeling her lover, her fiancé secure in her arms.

It wasn't fair, not fair at all!


	25. Chapter 25

**CH25**

**It is now one month later:**

Kate had made aggressive love to Rikki the following morning after reading about half of Rikki's mother's journal.

Rikki was resting in Kate's arms feeling both of them breathing heavy. "Where did that come from?" Rikki questioned smiling. Not that she was upset with Kate for how Kate had made love to her. It had been aggressive and quick; however it had also been passionate in the extreme.

"I love you and wanted you, and didn't want to take no for an answer." Kate told a white lie. Kate had wanted to drive the pain of what she had read out of her mind and she did love Rikki.

"I would never say no to you Kate my love. Not for any reason. However you can take me like that anytime the mood strikes you." Rikki started grinning since she had enjoyed every second of it. "Should I show up during lunch today so you can have your way with me in the ladies room?" Rikki teased.

"I'll bring my handcuffs with me." Kate teased back, only to have Rikki flip Kate till Rikki was on top of Kate holding her hands down to the bed.

"I'll go out and buy some scarf's to tie your hands and legs to the bed with today. You just make sure you are home on time and naked, wet and in our bed inside five minutes or there will be a price to pay." Rikki warns Kate.

It had Kate breathing heavy and getting her wet almost instantly in anticipation of relinquishing complete control to her fiancé'/lover. "I'll be here, wet and all yours." Kate reached up and pulled Rikki's head down so she could kiss her and search her mouth with her tongue, feeling Rikki kiss her back and start round two for the morning.

Kate was presently sitting at her desk trying to fill out a search warrant for a judge to sign on the case she was working. Problem was her mind was back almost a month ago.

Kate had raced home that day, telling the guys bye and raced down the stairs skipping the elevator since it was too damn slow.

Kate had gone right past Elka who had greeted her at the front door and was stripping off her clothes as she went up the stairs. By the time she reached the third floor all Kate was wearing were her soaking wet panties, finding Rikki dressed in a corset with stockings holding what looked like a riding crop.

"You have three minutes left to be naked and wet in our bed." Rikki used the riding crop to slap the bed.

Kate had taken off her soaked panties and threw them at Rikki and literally jumped in bed and watched with anticipation as Rikki took her sweet time tying Kate to the bed. "You know what I'm going to do to you love?" Rikki purred at Kate.

Kate was sure she had lost her mind that night as she screamed and screamed out Rikki's name she didn't remember how many times. It also got Kate to stop typing out her search warrant and run for the ladies room to take off her soaking wet panties and try and dry them off.

Kate pulled out her cell phone and called Rikki who was likely working on her next book, whichever one she was in the mood to work on at home. "I have four pairs of handcuffs and you better be naked, wet and in our bed when I get home or there will be hell to pay."

All Kate heard was Rikki inhale sharply before Kate hung up on her. Payback was going to be a bitch. Not to mention loads of fun!

Kate was also looking forward to going home today for another reason. Rikki wanted to teach her a new spell, something more powerful. Rikki thought Kate was ready for something harder to cast.

Tree Shape - By means of this spell, you are able to assume the form of a Large living tree or shrub or a Large dead tree trunk with a small number of limbs. The closest inspection cannot reveal that the tree in question is actually a magically concealed person. To all normal tests you are, in fact, a tree or shrub. While in tree form, you can observe all that transpires around you just as if you were in your normal form. All clothing and gear carried or worn changes with you.

Kate had her signed search warrant and was just meeting the guys outside of Pet Central, after hours. It had taken some convincing to get the judge to sign so Kate was running late.

Kate waved her paper. "We are good to go." Kate was smiling since she had gotten what she wanted.

Espo stepped up to the door first. "Unlocked and open." Espo points out. Getting Kate and Ryan to pull their weapons. Kate nods and Espo enters first and they fan out after entering.

Finding the front empty they find a door that leads to a back room, with a light peeking out under the door. Kate places a finger to her lips and points at the bottom of the door.

Espo is off to one side with Ryan on the other as Kate gets ready. Ryan tests the door nob and turns it slowly and quickly forces the door open. Espo and Ryan go inside, with Espo to the left and Ryan to the right while Kate steps just past the door. "NYPD!"

It's a back room with a number of aquariums devoid of water and a dead guy lying on the floor. Espo steps over and checks for a pulse, and shakes his head a little.

A quick scan of the room finds no one else in the room. There was however two very large snakes that have been cut open from their heads to their tails.

"What happened here?" Kate whispers out.

"Hey Beckett." Ryan motions her over. "These aquariums aren't even set up to handle fish. They're filled with sand, dead tree branches and some plants, and the lights are too hot for fish." Ryan points out.

"And how would you know bro?" Espo questions him.

"I had one when I was a kid. My parents forced me to drain it and scrub it clean every few months, plus change out the gravel in the bottom. Fish pumps, fish food, aquarium lamps, all of it." Ryan explains.

"I pegged you as more of a dog person, since Elka likes you so much." Espo teases.

"Jealous Espo?" Kate asks.

Then something moving on the floor caught Ryan's eye and caused him to jump and point his weapon.

"No don't Ryan." Kate calls out.

Kate holstered her weapon and got down on all fours to get to what Ryan had seen. "Hi little one. … Aren't you cute." Kate picks him up and holds him in one hand while using a finger from her other hand to stroke him.

"You are precious aren't you." Kate coos at him.

"What did you find Beckett?" Espo was curious.

Kate stands up holding him using both hands. "Isn't he cute." Kate holds him out to Espo to show him.

"Get that thing away from me Beckett." Espo backs up and has to watch where he's going to keep from tripping over the dead body. Dead human body.

"Oh don't be such a baby Espo, he's just a baby." Kate strokes his body and lifts him up to give him a quick kiss. Watching him flick his tongue out a few times.

"How about you Ryan, or are like Espo here." Kate offers him up to Ryan.

Ryan holds up his hands. "I'm good Beckett."

"You two are such babies." Kate continues to stroke his body, working at keeping him in her hands.

"It's a snake Beckett. …. You don't even know what kind. It's probably venomous and kill all of us in one bite." Espo holds up his hands trying to keep far away.

"He's not going to bite you Espo, are you Henry." Kate coos at him.

"Henry?" Espo questions.

"Well he needs a name doesn't he?" Kate counters. "Call CSU and have them search this place and get Lanie out here to look at the body. Something was in those snakes, I want to know what it was, and who is our dead guy?" Kate starts to leave.

"You taking THAT with you?" Espo questions.

"Yes Espo I am. If we find the pet shop owner I'll pay him for Henry. Until then I'm taking him home with me. … You want to go home with me don't you Henry." Kate coos at him.

As soon as Kate opens the front door to leave, they both get hit with a blast of cold wind, causing Henry to get agitated and Kate loses control of him.

Kate manages to hang onto him and holds him close to her body just below her chin, and feels him slip through her fingers and down her top. Kate sucks in her breath. "Oooo, Ahaaa, …. Oooo."Kate starts shifting her body trying to adjust to where Henry is going.

"Henry, where are you going?" Kate starts feeling her upper body through her coat.

"Eeeekk." Kate feels Henry go down her bra and make his way around inside her bra cup, until Henry calms down at the bottom of her left bra cup, just under her left breast and stops moving finally. "WOW, that feels weird." Kate comments.

Henry was just a baby, about 2 weeks old and maybe about 9-inches long. "Ok Henry, you just stay right there until we get home." Kate started walking for her car, feeling Henry squirm only a couple of times all day.

Kate was adding to her murder board with what they had learned today. They were still waiting on ID of their dead guy and waiting for Lanie to finish with their dead guy. Someone else was looking into the dead and gutted snakes, as well as the CSU report.

"I see your still standing Beckett." Espo teases Kate about Henry. "Did you come to your senses and give that snake to someone who knows what it is and how to treat it?" Espo didn't see Kate handling it.

"Henry is fine Espo, you just worry about Lanie biting you." Kate counters, smiling behind his back as Espo heads for his desk. Kate went to her desk to start the necessary paperwork for what happened today.

"Come on Henry, it's time to go home, though I need to make a stop first." Kate talks to Henry.

Kate stopped and bought four pairs of Tiger looking fuzzy cuffs in anticipation of what was going to happen tonight.

Kate was met by Elka at the front door. "Hi girl, how are you? Where's Rikki?" Kate watches Elka climb up the stairs. "Right where she's supposed to be." Kate was smiling, as she climbed the stairs with her bag of cuffs in one hand.

Kate stepped into their bedroom, but didn't see Rikki, however she did hear the toilet flushing, followed by the water at the lavatory running. Rikki stepped out of the bathroom, naked.

"You have two minutes to be in our bed wet and waiting." Kate points out the two things Rikki hasn't done.

"And if I'm not?" Rikki twitched her hips like a belly dancer a little.

"Then I would spank you like the bad little girl you are." Kate informs her smiling.

"Ooooo, tempting." Rikki however jumps into bed and spreads her arms and legs.

Kate drops her bag and stays at the foot of the bed, pushing Elka's doggie bed out of her way a little and starts to slowly peel away her clothes, one at a time while licking her lips, staring unabashfully at Rikki's center with her legs spread wide.

As Kate's bra finally starts to come off Kate kneels down at the foot of the bed and places her bra on the floor, making sure that Henry is all curled up inside her cup. "Stay Henry." Kate whispers before standing back up.

It was hours later when Kate was lying content in bed with Rikki's released arms wrapped around her. "Is this what you felt love? That was amazing. Now I know why I love you and gave you my heart." Rikki informs Kate.

"Probably, I wanted so much to touch you but couldn't. I begged you to touch me, but you wouldn't. It was delicious and exquisite pain. I could feel my soul being released to you as I screamed your name over and over again." Kate explains.

"So who is Henry?" Rikki asks, since Kate had never mentioned him before.

"HENRY! I forgot about Henry." Kate extracts herself from Rikki's arms and hops out of bed and is down on the floor at the foot of the bed searching for Henry. "Henry? Where did you go Henry." Kate is scrambling around trying to find him since he wasn't in her bra anymore.

Kate lifted up Elka's doggie bed after Elka had gotten up off of it when Kate had gotten up. "Henry!" Kate scoops him up from under Elka's bed at one corner.

Rikki was soon down on the floor with Kate. "That's Henry?" Rikki reaches out to stroke his short little body. "Where did you find him?" Rikki questions.

"Me and the guys had a warrant to search a pet shop as part of this case. We found a dead guy and two gutted snakes and Henry here was on the floor up against the wall, I think he was scared. … isn't he cute?" Kate stroked Henry and watched his wiggle from one hand to another as Kate moved her hands.

"I don't think he likes the cold much, he dove down the front of my coat and settled in my bra under my left breast. He spent the rest of the day there till I got home." Kate explains.

"Snakes are not big fans of the cold, they prefer warm places. Up against your body inside your bra was probably the perfect place for him. Plus he could likely feel your heart beat since he was under your left breast, right next to your heart. … He looks like a baby." Rikki reaches out and soon finds Henry in her hands.

"He is pretty cute." Rikki comments.

"You know what kind he is?" Kate asks since what Kate knew about snakes would fit on the head of a pin.

Rikki started shaking her head. "He doesn't look familiar. Not every animal that was on my Earth is on this one or vice versa. …. Let's find out." Rikki gets up off the floor after handing Henry back to Kate.

Kate follows Rikki upstairs to her laptop that she writes her books on. "Let's see." Rikki powers up her laptop while Kate holds Henry close to her breast, with was easy to do since neither of them were wearing anything. Both were comfortable in their own skin, especially in the presence of their lover.

"I think I found him." Rikki points out and they both look at the screen.

The Malayan or Blue Krait is, by far, the most deadly of this species. Found throughout South East Asia and Indonesia, 50% of bites from the deadly Blue Krait are fatal, even with the administration of anti venom. Kraits hunt and kill other snakes, even cannibalizing other Kraits. They are a nocturnal breed, and are more aggressive under the cover of darkness. However, overall they are quite timid and will often attempt to hide rather than fight. The venom is a neurotoxin, 16 times more potent than that of a Cobra. It quickly induces muscle paralysis by preventing the ability of nerve endings to properly release the chemical that sends the message to the next nerve. This is followed by a period of massive over excitation (cramps, tremors, spasms), which finally tails off to paralysis.

Before the development of antivenin, the fatality rate was a whopping 85%. Even if antivenin is administered in time, you are far from assured survival. Death usually occurs within 6-12 hours of a Krait bite. Even if patients make it to a hospital, permanent coma and even brain death from hypoxia may occur.

"It says here that Henry is the third most venomous snake of the viper family." Rikki points out. "Henry here should grow to about 3-feet though 6-feet is the maximum expected. Henry is nocturnal, when it may be more defensive. It is, however, a very timid and placid species of snake. In the daytime, it hides under stones or in holes." Rikki is reading for Kate since the type is rather small.

"The many-banded krait usually feeds on fish, but it is also preys on other species of snakes, including members of its own species. This species also feeds on rodents, eels, frogs, and occasionally lizards.

Looks like Henry here prefers a watery environment." Rikki turns her head to look at Kate. "I'll do some shopping for you tomorrow while you are at work, we're also going to need to find out how to stock up on anti-venom." Rikki adds.

"Henry wouldn't bite anyone, he's good boy." Kate turns away from Rikki a little to protect Henry.

"It's not for us honey. I'm immune to poisons, and he's yours so even less likely to bite you. I'm thinking of Elka, your friends from work or your father if they visit. Or if he gets out of the house during summer somehow." Rikki informs Kate.

"Oh!" Kate turns back around to face Rikki. "How venomous? I don't want him killing Elka, I love Elka." Kate didn't want to let go of Henry, but she would if Henry posed a threat to Elka.

"It says here even a juvenile is capable of killing an adult in 29 hours after being bitten. 50% of the bites are fatal even after the use of anti-venom." Rikki reads. "It says we can use Tiger snake anti-venom if Blue Krate anti-venom isn't available." Rikki adds.

"Elka, come her girl. …. Elka was lying on him in her bed while we were making love." Kate points out before Rikki goes ballistic on her.

Rikki however says nothing while Elka comes up to Kate and sticks her nose in to smell what Kate had in her hands. "Henry, this is Elka. You need to be nice, Elka is a good girl." Kate and Rikki watch Elka stick her nose in while Henry flicks his tongue out at Elka and tickles her nose, causing Elka to sneeze.

"Bless you." Kate was smiling, and watches Elka stick her nose back in to sniff Henry. It was now when Kate decided to get bold and placed Henry on Elka's head, causing Elka to dip her head down low to the floor while Henry started moving around on Elka's head.

Elka is soon lying on the floor while Henry squirms his way around the top of Elka's head and ears. "How does that feel girl?" Rikki asks Elka as Henry wriggles around Elka's ears.

"So long as Henry puts up with Elka when she gets going, it looks like Elka is accepting Henry, especially since he has found her weakness pretty quickly." Rikki started chuckling.

Kate reached out and retrieved Henry from Elka's head. Rikki watched Elka's reaction. "Put him back." Rikki tells Kate and watches while Kate puts Henry back on Elka's head. "Yup, Henry has found her weak spot." Rikki knew Elka.

"Where do we keep him for now?" Kate questions.

"The tub with a touch of water in it along with a number of towels so he can burrow his way into them. I'll go shopping tomorrow for something more permanent." Rikki tells her.

"So Henry can stay?" Kate asks hopeful.

"He's already stolen your heart hasn't he?" Rikki chuckles, seeing the similarities between herself and Elka and Kate with Henry.

"No, … yes, …. maybe." Kate didn't want to admit that someone could get into her heart so fast, after years of keeping people out. Just that Henry wasn't people, and Elka got in pretty easily.

Kate hung her head low, only to have Rikki lift it back up with a finger and find that Rikki was kissing her. "When you gave me your heart my love, you opened it up to others too. Elka has found her way in and now Henry has found his way in.

Congratulations my young Druid, you have your very first animal companion, like I have Elka. As the years pass your connection will only get stronger, you'll start to think that you are reading each other's mind, and you won't be far off from being right.

Henry will start to fulfill your needs before you've even figured out what those needs are, and you him. … You'll both know just what the other needs almost before either of you know the other needs it.

You'll do everything you can to save Henry's life just like he will risk his trying to save yours. And when his time finally comes, your heart will break and you'll miss him. And yet you'll also remember the joy you gave each other, and do it all over again, because you have learned what loving someone gave you.

Let him in Kate, you won't regret it." Rikki tries to get Kate to see what she had been avoiding for years isn't a bad thing. Living in the darkness of despair isn't living, it's existing for no reason.

Rikki's little speech earned her a long heart felt kiss from Kate. After Kate breaks from the kiss. "I'm so happy that I love you." Kate tells Rikki.

"Hhmmm, hold that thought when we tell your father we're getting married." Rikki points out the only remaining problem.

"SHIT!" Kate knew they still had to talk to him. Kate wanted him there, she was happy and Kate wanted her dad to be happy for her.

"You need to call him and arrange a time for you two to talk, someplace quiet. … In the meantime I have something I want to show you for a possible venue, and then we need a date to see if it's available." Rikki tells her.

Brooklyn Botanic Garden

The Palm House

Leave the stresses of the city behind and enjoy the sights, smells, and sounds of the Garden's Lily Pool Terrace and iconic glass-walled Palm House. The exquisite Palm House event space provides the perfect setting for an unforgettable affair.

Rikki scrolled through the pictures of the website. "There is another one in New York, however it is a lot larger and can accommodate 1,000 people. I don't think we need that much space." Rikki offers.

"It's gorgeous. … If it's too cool outside the glass walls and roof will keep all of us warm. With the gardens outside, …. I love it! Find out when they have an availability and we can adjust our date accordingly." Kate kisses Rikki's head.

They were one step closer, so many more steps left to go.


	26. Chapter 26

**CH26**

**It is now one month later: (February)**

Rikki had something to tell Kate and she just didn't know how she was going to take it. Kate had already called earlier to say she was going to be home late. Rikki assumed it was because of a case.

The real reason was something else. Kate had come up with an idea for the sheet music she had found in Rikki's mother's journal, and she was off to discuss it with a place she had found. Kate had every intention of giving it to Rikki for her birthday.

The only problem Kate had was getting past her butterflies to sing the song herself. Something personal from her heart to Rikki's heart.

Rehearse, Record, and Release Your Own CD

$649.00

You may have dreamed of being a singer but just need an extra push. Offered is the opportunity to find your singing voice, train with world-class musician and vocal coach Breck Alan, and record the track of your dreams. In a 3-hour private studio session, you will learn to connect with your voice, whether you are an experienced singer or an absolute beginner. Mr. Alan's instruction is clear, powerful and effective. Each experience begins with an introductory telephone conversation with Mr. Alan, during which he will become familiar with both the level of your experience and practical objectives. He will use this information to thoroughly design and prepare a session created specifically for you.

On arrival at the studio, you will select music and begin rehearsal. Mr. Alan treats the student to a meticulous, well organized journey with a system that offers a methodical approach to vocal training. He encourages personal style development and builds confidence. As you find your true voice, you are ready to record.

The personal arrangement for your vocal includes accompaniment by some beautifully understated background harmonies along with acoustic guitar. When you are recording, you are encouraged to imagine you are singing on a stage in front of an audience. This will ensure that your performance has presence, energy, and creates an emotional response in those who listen. Your coach will "mix" the song and add final touches. At the end of the session you will take home your song on CD.

Kate left for home with a reservation after leaving behind a copy of the song she wanted to record.

In three weeks she would be back to record her song and leave with a CD of what she had done. Kate had been promised that he would have the background singers ready along with the musicians who all would have practiced the song long before she arrived for her recording.

"This is old, even though this is a copy you can see the imperfections in the paper of the original." Mr. Alan had pointed out.

"The father of my fiancé wrote it for his wife. It's a song he had written just after my fiancé' had been born, it's a dedication to that birth." Kate had explained. "My fiancé doesn't know about this song, it's going to be a birthday surprise."

"Then we will make sure that it is memorable. Is there only the one? It looks pretty good, I can't wait to hear it." Mr. Alan questioned.

"Unfortunately yes. … I had the original sheets sealed from the elements to protect them." Kate had offered.

"Probably a wise precaution. I'm sure you're fiancé will love you for this." Mr. Alan tells Kate.

Kate was still grinning from ear to ear when she got home and was greeted by Elka like normal. "Where's Rikki girl?" Kate asks and watches Elka go upstairs and soon loses her.

"Rikki?" Kate calls out since she didn't see her or Elka.

"In here." Rikki calls out getting Kate to stop on the second floor and walk into what used to be her bedroom.

"WOW!" Kate stops at the door to take it all in. The bed had been pushed into a corner. The drapes on the window had been replaced with black out drapes, and taking up most of the room was, …. Kate wasn't sure what.

"What do you think?" Rikki held out her arms to it. "It's actually a rigid pool liner that was hell getting up here and into the room by the way. I put in a divider, so 1/3rd is water and the other 2/3rd's is dirt that is compacted a little.

I had a friend dig out the burrow holes in the dirt for Henry to live in for me. All the plants are real live plants and I stole some dead tree branches from a local park. … You can arrest me for theft later. … The water has a mini pump at the bottom that is routed through a charcoal filter which accounts for the waterfall action you see.

It means the water is continually circulating, so no mosquitoes to contend with. We just need to remember to add water from time to time.

It even has a few fish in it. … They're just gold fish, nothing exotic. There are even a couple of tad poles that will turn into frogs soon. Even the plants in the water are real plants that we need to keep an eye on or they might take over the entire pool. Which might not be such a bad thing; It'll give Henry someplace to hide while he is hunting for fish." Rikki concludes her explanation of what she has built.

"It's amazing! … What's with the chia pet looking thing?" Kate pointed.

"OH, him. He's hollow and has a few holes in him. This way if Henry doesn't want to be below ground but wants to feel safe above ground he can go inside and curl up. Cute huh?" Rikki was proud of herself.

"At his present size he is likely trapped in it because of the walls, however when he gets bigger he should be able to get out on his own without too much trouble." Rikki adds.

"It's amazing." Kate goes to hug Rikki and kiss her for all she has done. "OH." Kate suddenly backs off before she takes Rikki in her arms. "Sorry Henry, almost forgot about you." And Kate starts digging in her bra to pull Henry out from where he has been most of the day.

"Here you go Henry." Kate places him on the dirt. "What do you think?" As Kate is kneeled down next to his enclosure.

Mostly Henry flicked his tongue out a lot and disappeared down one of the burrow holes Rikki had created for him. "How was work?" Rikki changed topics.

Kate smiled and stood up. "Espo was still put off that I had brought Henry into work again. Mostly he stayed hidden away inside my bra, but I pulled him out a couple of times. I cleaned out an old cigarette holder and filled it with water so he could get a drink.

When Henry was out on my desk he spent most of his time trying to get me to screw up writing out my paperwork. Then Captain Montgomery called me into his office." Kate had to confess.

"Uh oh." This sounded like bad news to Rikki.

"Wasn't that bad actually. Henry was in my bra at the time and he had called me in for an update on the case. I guess Henry got a little restless and my left breast started moving around." Rikki explains. Getting Rikki to start smirking.

"Something you want to tell me detective?" Roy asks pointing at the movement of Kate's shirt.

"It's just Henry moving around a little sir." Kate explains and turns her back to pull Henry out from inside her bra. When Kate turns back around she shows Roy, Henry.

It got Roy to sit back in his chair. "Beckett?"

"He's not going to bite you sir, and I never let him out of my sight. … Isn't he cute" Kate offers, hoping Henry can stay.

"Just keep, …. Henry out of sight detective. … And when he gets to be too big to fit, …. In there, he stays at home detective. This is my precinct, not a Zoo." Roy cautions.

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Kate is relieved.

"Good, now get out of my office Beckett. … And Beckett, if you're little friend there does bite anyone, I'll have your badge." Roy gives one final word of warning.

"Yes sir, … I mean no sir." Kate retreats back to her desk and puts Henry back down in her bra.

Kate's account of what happened in her day about Henry had Rikki laughing. "You would pick the third most dangerous snake on the planet to be your companion." Rikki kissed the side of Kate's head.

"I wonder what all the guests will say when I'm standing up their giving my vows with a 3-foot snake wrapped around my neck." Kate was assuming Henry would be that big by then.

"Doesn't matter what they think, you're not marrying them, and I'll still wrap my arms around you, kiss you and tell you that I love you." Rikki points out, which gets Kate to lean into Rikki.

"You think my dad will come around by then?" Kate really did want her dad at her wedding. He was supposed to give her away to the person she loved. That's how it works, right?

"I hope so honey, I certainly hope so." Rikki wraps an arm around Kate remembering the day Kate had come home from talking to her dad.

**One month ago:**

"Hi dad." Kate gave a weak smile.

"Katie, come on in, what got you over here?" Jim was curious since they usually only saw each other during a quick lunch or on a weekend. "Is everything alright? … Trouble at work?" Jim didn't know how to help with that but he could listen.

"No, work is fine dad. I even have a new friend. He's really cute, I like him a lot." Kate tells him.

"A new boyfriend maybe? I was getting worried you were getting too involved with that woman." Jim comments.

"You mean Rikki?" Kate didn't like the words he used.

"It looked like you were going to do something you would regret later. What's this new guy like? Where did you meet him?" Jim asks her, and then suddenly sees something.

"Katie you have something to tell me?" Jim looks at the ring on Kate's finger since Kate had raised her hand to try and get Henry out of her bra to show him.

Kate started to smile. "I got engaged." Kate played with her ring.

"That was fast, just how long have you known this guy? This is the first I've heard of him." Jim was a little shocked.

"What? … No, I'm not engaged to him that would be silly. I'm engaged to Rikki. … We asked each other to marry the other. It was kind of funny at the time. We were both stuttering trying to ask the other at the same time, it was so sweet." Kate was smiling except the look on her father's face took it away.

"What dad? I thought you'd be happy for me. I love her and we're getting married. I wanted to tell you when so you could take the time off and walk me, … down, …. What dad?"

"I had hoped that Rikki was just a passing fancy, that you wouldn't take it very far." Jim tells her.

"What do you mean dad? Rikki is the best thing that has ever happened to me." Kate couldn't believe this.

"Marriage is for a man and a woman Katie; I'm not handing you over to another woman so you can marry her and ruin your future." Jim makes it plain.

"DAD! …. Can't you be happy for me? Mom is gone and I found love. Someone to love who loves me back." Kate pleads just as Henry starts moving around getting Kate to make a weird face and Henry struggles to get out of her bra.

"What the hell is that?" Jim backs up just as Henry pokes his head out.

Kate reaches to pull Henry the rest of the way out. "This is Henry, the new guy in my life. Isn't he cute?" Kate strokes his body and lifts him up so Kate can kiss him.

"Now you're into snakes?" Jim didn't understand any of what was going on. Where had he and his wife gone wrong?

Kate was doing all she could to hang onto Henry who seemed bent on getting out of her hands. "Henry, STOP!" Only now does Henry relax and stop thrashing about. "What Henry?" Kate looks at him.

"You gave that thing a name?" Jim couldn't believe it.

"Of course I gave him a name. He's just a baby." Kate lets him wiggle between her fingers.

"What are you doing Katie? Where did all this come from? That woman you think you're in love with?" Jim wasn't liking what he was seeing.

"Her name is Rikki dad, and yes I love her. … I thought you'd be happy what I've accomplished after mom was gone. But I guess my happiness doesn't concern you.

Think it over dad, the wedding isn't until October." Kate works at putting Henry back in her bra while getting up and heading for the door. "I'm getting married dad. You can support me or not." Kate opens the door and leaves without closing the door behind her.

Kate has made it home and is sitting on the sofa with Henry in her hands and Elka sticking her nose in while Kate sits there crying.

"I thought I heard you come home." Rikki comes down the stairs from the Den high above. "Kate honey, what's wrong?" Rikki moves over and sits next to Kate and wraps her arms around her.

Rikki wasn't going to tell Kate what she knew now, it would have to wait.

"My dad isn't coming to the wedding." Kate finally gets out.

"We can try for a different date or a different venue if he's not available." Rikki offered. Rikki knew having Kate's father there was important to her. He was the only family she had left.

Kate however shakes her head. "He doesn't want me to get married."

"Why not?" It didn't make sense to Rikki.

"You." Kate answers still crying.

"ME!?" What was wrong with her, and then Rikki sat up straight. "He doesn't want you to marry me because I'm a woman." That got Kate to look at Rikki and cry a little harder.

"Come on love, let's get you into bed, so you can sleep and relax. I'll wake you in a couple of hours." Rikki helps Kate upstairs and helps her undress a little and place her in their bed.

"Go to sleep love." Rikki bends over and kisses Kate's head.

Rikki headed downstairs and grabbed her coat. "Stay here and guard Kate girl. Henry is in bed with her, so you be nice." Rikki warns Elka and heads out the door with a full head of steam.

Moments later she is pounding on a door, and as soon as Jim opens it, Rikki storms inside. "Just who the hell do you think you are?" Rikki stops in the middle of the living room taking her coat off and throwing it for a chair.

"I'm her father who is trying to keep his daughter from making a mistake." Jim counters closing the door and faces Rikki.

"Oh is that what you are? The father who supposedly loves his daughter. The father who is supposed to be there to support his daughter? Do everything he can to make sure his daughter is happy? … That father?" Rikki crosses her arms.

"I'm the father who is trying to keep his daughter from making the biggest mistake of her life." Jim fires back. "She only thinks she loves you. Marriage is for a man and a woman."

"That's rich, coming from the man who knows all about making mistakes." Rikki counters, escalating the yelling match.

"Leave what I did after my wife died out of this, you don't know my pain." Jim yells back.

"PAIN, you think you were in PAIN? … Fine let's talk about pain.

Your beautiful daughter was in pain after her mother died and what did you do? You abandoned her because of your supposed pain. Jumped into a bottle of alcohol and never came back out again. Leaving Kate to grow up without both her mother and her father.

And despite your total lack of involvement in her life, she has grown up into an amazing woman.

Pain, you don't know the first thing about pain! My parents died when I was five. FIVE! … They've been gone so long now I can't even see their faces anymore. Kate had 19 years. Nineteen beautiful years and I'd trade places with her in a heartbeat, even if I did end up with you.

I was a mess for years after they were gone. I was just some brat kid who wanted her mommy and daddy back. Their friends raised me, put up with me, fed me, and taught me. Most were even my friends at the time.

They're all gone now, every last one of them. Scattered to the four winds and I'm never going to see them again for as long as I live, and I loved all of them. You think you know pain.

I was just a teenager; I thought I was in love so we had sex. He was gone two weeks later. It was just the one time, but I ended up pregnant.

I gave birth to my daughter, Alexis. She was the world to me. The love of my life. Alexis gave me a reason to live; I loved her more than anything. I was so proud of her." Kate paused since what happened was still a sore spot in her life, and wiped away her tears.

Jim however didn't miss the words of past tense that Rikki was using.

"And then I lost her. … She died in my arms. Her little voice begging me to take her pain away as she died in horrible inhumane pain." Rikki wiped away still more of her tears.

"Don't talk to me about pain. I've lost everyone I've ever loved, including my own daughter. So don't talk to me about pain, you don't know SHIT about pain.

Your daughter is a beautiful woman who has finally found her heart again and I love every piece of her heart. She's found happiness after everything she has been through. Even after everything you put her through. And you call yourself her father.

Just because you want to wallow in your supposed pain because you lost your wife, doesn't give you the right to force your daughter to suffer with you.

Wallow in your supposed pain and live your life in darkness if you want, but leave Kate alone. She deserves so much more. You don't want to walk her down the aisle and give her away to someone who loves her so very much, then don't. Go find another bottle and drown yourself.

But if you want to ACT like her father again, you can at least attend the wedding and rejoice in seeing your daughter happy again, even if YOU don't ever want to be happy again." Rikki picks up her coat and heads for the door leaving a still silent Jim behind her.

"Be alone and miserable for the rest of your life if you want, just don't ask your daughter to suffer with you. Kate deserves better, and I intend to give it to her. She already has my heart and I'll risk my life to protect her every chance I get.

I just want her to be happy and feel that she is loved, because she is, even if you don't." Rikki leaves slamming the door closed behind her.

"Stupid, self-centered, egotistical, jerk!" Rikki yelled out as soon as the door closed behind her, not caring that Jim heard every word.

Rikki made it to the lobby of the apartment building Jim was in before she couldn't take it anymore and spread her arms wide, tilted her head back to look at the ceiling and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Rikki made it home and went upstairs finding Elka watching over Kate who was asleep in their bed.

Rikki kneeled down to stroke Kate's hair. "Hi Henry." Henry pokes his head out letting Rikki stroke his head. "You stay here with Kate little guy and guard her, I'm going to take Elka out for a run. I have some excess energy I need to burn off.

Before I kill someone, like Kate's father." Rikki stood up and watched Henry hide himself back under Kate. Rikki started shaking her head. Of all the options for an animal companion, Kate falls for the third most dangerous snake on the planet. He did seem devoted to Kate already however.

Rikki got dressed for the cold while taking Elka out for a run, which was a delicate balance.

Rikki was jogging along with Elka right next to her. "You think I said too much girl? Maybe I over did it. He did lose his wife, but does he have to make sure Kate is miserable too?

Maybe I should apologize? Except I'm still mad at the idiot. … We need to make sure that Kate still goes to see her father. He may be an ass, but he is her father. Something I don't have any more.

I can't believe I told him about Alexis. … At least I didn't tell him everything. …. I still have to find the right time to tell Kate that Bracken has disappeared. He hasn't been in his DC home in about two months.

He hasn't even been in any of his Senate duties. It's like he has fallen of the face of the planet. … You don't suppose he has huh girl. I had a mirror, who's to say this Earth doesn't also have one.

Just how did some US Senator find it?" Rikki started running for the closest park where she stopped and started calling for a few of her friends.

Rikki casts a spell – Speak with Animals.

Rikki had a few questions for them and so far didn't have a whole lot of answers.


	27. Chapter 27

**CH27**

**It is now 2 months later: (April)**

Kate was sitting at the dining room table going over Coonan's papers again, looking for something, anything. He was the only lead she had.

Kate had woken up this morning in the arms of her fiancé' again and had made love to her. Rikki had used the shower on her floor while Kate used the one on the second floor and had picked up Henry from out of his enclosure.

Henry was presently helping Kate read Coonan's papers by twisting around on all the papers while weaving his way through Kate's fingers. It had been two months and Henry was getting bigger, already too big to fit in Kate's bra easily anymore, so he was forced to stay home in his enclosure while Kate went into work.

Neither of them had found any anti-venom specifically for Henry so they were forced to purchase Tiger Snake anti-venom. They had the minimum number of doses as prescribed. Ten.

Kate leaned back in her chair because she thought she saw something. Looking at it Kate had an idea, so she put it back down on the table and started folding the paper. "I'll be damned!"

It was just like one of those spy vs' spy cartoons. Fold the paper and you see something you didn't see normally. Kate started looking at all the other papers and started folding and re-folding.

Kate was soon grinning when Elka walked up and stuck her nose up against the table top, which allowed Henry to flick his tongue against Elka's nose, causing her to sneeze, getting Kate to chuckle.

Then Elka sticks her nose back up against the table top and Henry takes the opportunity to travel across the top of Elka's head and ruff up her ears, getting Kate to watch both of them.

Kate was still watching these two when Rikki came downstairs and sat down at the table next to Kate. "These two seem to be getting along pretty well." Rikki points out.

"Yaeh, you should see them when Elka is lying on the floor letting Henry slither around all over her. You'd think she was getting a massage or something." Kate chuckles smiling.

"Maybe she is, Henry is getting bigger and snakes do have all those little muscles allowing them to move around." Rikki points out. "Still trying to find something in all that?" Rikki points to all the papers.

"Actually I have." Kate starts showing Rikki all of her folded papers getting Rikki to do the same.

"We need a pad of paper to write all of this down and see if we can make sense of it." Rikki offers and heads upstairs to the den and comes back down with two pads and some pens.

After some work they stop to look at what they've got, when Elka moans a little. It got both Rikki and Kate to look down both worried that Henry had bitten her. However what they see is Henry wiggling around across Elka's head, down her neck to her back and then back again.

It got both of them to break out grinning. "You're a good boy Henry." Kate would kiss him later.

Rikki and Kate got back to work on their lists. "It looks like a bunch of names, a couple of address, and what looks like company names may be." Rikki looks at the list.

"So what's with all the numbers?" Kate counters.

"Dates maybe. … These are just a string of numbers. …. These look like their written in longitude and latitude maybe. …. But what numbers go with what names?" Rikki didn't see a connection.

"Wait, give me that one." Kate takes the one Rikki has in her hand and places it on the table over the one she is holding, and then starts searching for another one and places it over the top of those.

"It's a Sudoku puzzle using the numbers." Kate starts grabbing the ones with numbers while Rikki starts grabbing the ones with names.

"This one is a cross-word puzzle." Rikki keeps putting hers together with re-newed enthusiasm while Kate is doing the same with the numbers.

"I'll be damned!" Kate was looking at her numbers.

"Here, third down, fourth across." Rikki offers. "Mine says Scotia." Rikki tells Kate.

"Mine says 247583691." Kate responds.

"We need my laptop." Rikki announces and runs upstairs getting Elka to dump Henry on the floor and chase after Rikki.

"Oh poor Henry, she didn't mean it. Elka was just chasing after Rikki." Kate picks Henry up and holds him close kissing his body. "Don't take it personal baby, Elka still loves you." Kate coos at him.

Rikki is soon back with her laptop and turns it one. "Let's see what Scotia is." Rikki types it into Google. "There is a Scotiabank with branches in 55 countries. …. Including the Caribbean and the Caymans." Rikki points out.

"It's an account number for an offshore back. We need a routing number to get the right bank to use the account number with." Kate points out, and then dives back into their folded up papers.

"Here, try this. The cross words suggests removing these numbers." Kate points out.

Rikki works with the on-line banking system. "It wants a security word." Rikki deflates.

Kate however is undeterred and dives back into the cross-word puzzle. "Try this one." Kate puts her finger on it.

"We're in! …. HOLY! …." Rikki opens her mouth wide and is staring at her screen. Kate gives Rikki her best "What?" look on her face.

"It says $422.23 million dollars." Rikki looks up at Kate with her mouth still hanging open.

"Seriously?" Kate mimics the look on Rikki's face. Watching Rikki nod her head.

Two hours later with both of their stomachs grumbling from a lack of food, Rikki and Kate have found 4 more accounts each with a different bank.

Rikki was using the calculator on the computer. "Kate honey!" Rikki looks up at Kate with a look of disbelief.

"How much?" Kate couldn't count this kind of number in her head. However Rikki was taking her time to tell Kate. "How much babe?"

Rikki opens her mouth to try and tell her, but closes it again. "I need a drink. …. This thing says, ….

$1 billion, 811 million, 920 thousand, 2 hundred 11 dollars and 14 cents." Rikki finally gets out.

Rikki watches Kate's mouth fall on the table while her eyes bug out. "Two, … two billion, … dollars? US Dollars?" Watching Rikki nod her head.

Henry running through Kate's fingers gets her to wake up. Kate picks him up and kisses him. "Now what do we do baby. It's drug money, … blood money. People probably died because of this money." Kate points out. "And likely kill to keep it or get it back."

"Open up new accounts somewhere and move it all into those accounts. I agree, people probably got hurt or died because of this money. What did they plan on doing with all that money? … Do we really want them to keep it?" Rikki questions.

Finding it was one thing, doing something with it was another. "Do I move it?" Rikki was all set to take their money away from them.

"NO!" Kate all but yells out, and sees the look on Rikki's face. "I mean not here. We buy a cheap laptop that has Wi-fi and use someone else's free Wi-Fi to transfer all the money into one account. Someplace with no security cameras.

Then we break that laptop and throw the pieces into a dumpster somewhere. If we ever want to access that account again we buy another cheap laptop and find another free Wi-Fi site. But not until we agree what to do with that much money." Kate offers.

"You're the technology expert, I've been fighting against technology all my life. I'm still having trouble knowing that I'm using it now." Rikki points out.

It earned Rikki a kiss from Kate. "You're getting soft in your old age." Kate teased.

"OLD!? … SOFT!? … What did you do with those handcuffs?" Rikki tried to make it sound like a threat, however all it did was get Kate to suck in her breath in anticipation of being tied down to the bed again.

"I'll go buy the laptop if you'll put Henry in his enclosure and start lunch, then we can go out in search of a free Wi-Fi with our accounts and numbers to move the money." Kate gets up and kisses Rikki using her tongue to ask for entrance.

Finally breaking from the kiss. "The handcuffs are hanging in my closet." Kate smiles at Rikki and hands over Henry to Rikki. "The keys are in them."

Hours later Kate was helping Rikki break the laptop they just bought from a used computer store into as many pieces as possible and dumping them into a dumpster. "Now what?" Kate asks. "We're not spending a dime on ourselves, I'm not, …." Kate is interrupted when Rikki kisses her.

"I love you, you know that?" Rikki wraps her arms around Kate and kisses her again. "Between us we'll think of something. … Create our own not for profit company that donates money to various causes worldwide. We'll think of something. Homes for people that need it." Rikki starts thinking of things.

"Housing for women who are trying to escape abuse?" Kate offers.

"I have a feeling this list is going to end up pretty big if we're not careful." Rikki points out.

"Nothing on Bracken still?" Kate changes topics.

"He has completely disappeared; his absence is even in the news. There is talk of trying to get the FBI to conduct a man hunt for him. None of my friends have seen him here or in DC for months now.

I still don't know if he is who we are after. He was quiet even before he disappeared. He was last known for being admitted into a hospital." The last comment got Kate to chuckle, since it was because Gracie bit him in the ass on New Year's Day.

"And Gracie survived the bite too." Rikki was grinning, getting Kate to start laughing.

"I'll meet you at home, I have a couple of errands to run, plus I need to check in at the precinct. I want to find out if Lanie has finished with our latest body." Kate tells Rikki.

"You work too hard; it's your day off." Rikki gives Kate a quick kiss. "Try not to take too long, I want to spend some time with my fiancé." Rikki asks of Kate.

"Not a second more than necessary, I promise." Kate gives Rikki a quick kiss and walks off.

Kate's errands were simple actually. Flowers and a birthday card and a quick phone call to Lanie to set up a little girl time with her best friend.

Kate was just closing the door when Elka ambushed her happy to have her home. "I was only gone for a couple of hours." Kate points out while petting Elka.

Kate intercepted Rikki who was coming down the stairs. "No,no, go back upstairs and change into the sexiest thing you can think of. Whatever that may be." Kate stops Rikki and starts pushing her back up the stairs.

"Kate?" Rikki didn't understand. However Kate followed her upstairs and pushed Rikki into their bedroom while Kate headed for her closet.

Kate knew what she was going to change into and did it quickly. It gave her time to pull out Rikki's birthday presents and get them downstairs and on the dining room table.

Rikki came downstairs and walked straight for the kitchen since she could hear Kate in there working.

Rikki steps inside and starts chuckling, getting Kate to turn and start chuckling.

They were both wearing a long shirt with ankle high socks and nothing else, with only a single button holding the shirt closed. They met in the middle and kissed each other. "Happy Birthday." Kate points out.

"Thanks." Rikki adjusts her gaze to look at the floor for a moment before looking into Kate's eyes.

"Your presents are on the dining room table, and since we need the table to eat on, and I'm cooking by the way, you need to go open them." Kate tells her.

There were three on the table and Rikki picked up the biggest of the three and opened it quickly. Not painfully slowly like Kate had done to her.

"My mother's journal?" Rikki didn't understand, how was this a birthday present?

"It's marked." Kate points out the bookmark sticking out. "The front half is your mother writing about her inner thoughts. The other half are notes written directly to you. I think she wanted you to read them and I think you should." Kate kissed the side of her head. "Open the others."

Rikki picked up a flat one about the size of a vanilla envelope. Which was precisely what it was. Inside Rikki pulled out what looked like a really old parchment that was still sealed closed with a wax seal.

"I found it inside your mother's journal. It's a letter from your grandmother to her daughter, your mother. Your mother mentioned she was too scared to open it and read it.

I thought you might want to read it." Kate tells her. "Open the last one."

Rikki puts the letter down carefully and picks up the last one. Inside was a small box that had a flash drive in it.

"I found something else in your mother's journal. …. Your father wrote and sang a song to your mother just after you were born. He wrote it and dedicated it to you. It was sheet music that I had vacuum sealed for the future.

I found a place and had it recorded for you." Kate took the disk and plugged it into Rikki's laptop that was also on the dining room table, and then left Rikki to listen while she left to start dinner.

Kate could hear it in the kitchen as it played, even though she had already heard it several times already.

It was only a few minutes later when a Rikki crying tears walked into the kitchen. "That was you singing it." Getting Kate to nod her head.

Rikki walked into Kate's open arms and held her tight while occasionally wiping her tears away. "It was gorgeous! … You didn't tell me you knew how to sing." Rikki points out not letting go of Kate.

Kate smiled. "I can't."

"Oh I beg to differ, it was beautiful. …. Thank you!" Rikki kisses Kate.

"I also have it on a CD so you can play it on a better sound system. It'll probably sound better." Kate tells Rikki. "Now go read your mother's journal. Those passages are meant for you." Kate gives Rikki a quick kiss and gives Rikki a little push.

Kate was just putting dinner into the oven when Rikki came back in the kitchen with both hands over her mouth, crying heavily. Rikki stopped before reaching Kate. "I was going to have a brother or a sister."

Kate stepped across to Rikki and took her in her arms and let Rikki crying while holding her.

"It's not fair, so not fair. …. Just how much am I supposed to lose in this life?" Rikki didn't understand and just continued to cry while Kate held onto her, who soon added her own tears to Rikki's.

Rikki really didn't know how much more she could take. Her parents, all of her friends, her own daughter and now a baby brother or sister. What had she done that was so wrong?

It took a lot of time before Rikki calmed down enough to let go of Kate. The oven was almost done when Rikki finally let go of Kate. "You're not losing me babe. … I'm not going anywhere. I'm marrying you if my dad approves or not. My heart is yours and I want you to keep it." Kate tells her.

"Maybe you should go read your grandmother's letter to you mom. Maybe it will be better. …. Your parents did love you babe. At least you know." Kate points out.

Rikki nodded her head. "Yeah." Rikki went back to the living room and picked up the letter with Kate right next to her. Kate wanted to know what it said even more than Rikki probably did.

Rikki sat there for a while just looking at it. Looking at the seal that was in the wax. "Does the impression look like something to you?" Rikki asks.

Kate wasn't sure, time hadn't really been very kind to it. "Animal of some kind maybe? Four legs and a big body. Doesn't look like it was stamped properly since the head seems to be missing, and where is the tail?" Kate comments.

"Doesn't have a tail?" Rikki offers, and Rikki starts to open it by breaking the seal. "I never even saw my grandmother. I don't even remember anyone ever even mentioning her. How could what is in this relate to me. I wasn't even a gleam in anyone's eye." Rikki points out.

"Perhaps not, but it was meant for your mother. Maybe it will give you some insight into your mom." Kate offers.

Rikki spoke a silent prayer to her god and worked to open the letter, finding two pages.

Both of the pages looked like gibberish to both Kate and Rikki. "Now what do we do?" Kate asks.

"Well I have an idea." Rikki starts casting a spell.

Read Magic - By means of read magic, you can decipher magical inscriptions on objects—books, scrolls, weapons, and the like—that would otherwise be unintelligible. This deciphering does not normally invoke the magic contained in the writing. You can read at the rate of one page (250 words) per minute.

Rikki can now read what is written however to Kate it still looked like gibberish. "I'll read it to you." Rikki offers after Kate tells her it is still meaningless scribble.

"_My Dara" "_My mother's name." Rikki informs Kate.

"_My time here is short. Our seer has foreseen what is to befall our planet. I pray that you will live a long and happy life, though she cannot see that for me._

_Six of us have chosen to use our magic and bind us to an item for the future. Our magic and our bodies will be embedded into the object. Simeon has been selected to choose an Earth in the ancient mirror and throw us through._

_Simeon has a true gift in luck and choosing the outcome of things that have not yet taken place. The Earth he chooses will be the right one. Someone on that Earth will find it and keep it safe and pass us down in their family until we are released._

_There is a risk that we will die while being embedded in the object, even our seer cannot see what will happen to us. I wish I could be there to watch you grow up my love, however your father and I believe this is more important._

_Simeon will select the object, the Earth we end up on and who finds us._

_I leave you the other half of this great adventure, the Orb of the Dragons. The ancient prophecy tells us that there will be two hearts that can finally open it. The six of us will guard the other half with our souls._

_I feel that you will have beautiful and powerful children. Our seer can't tell me, but I don't need her to see this. A boy and a girl that will provide the future with the power necessary to overcome any obstacle. I pray that I will be there to see it, and I will do everything I can to achieve it, no matter how long it takes._

_I know you will miss us my sweet baby. Your father and I send you our love no matter where any of us all end up in the future._

_Amity_

Below that was written two things.

_Elephants_

_New York City_

"How many New York Cities are there?" Kate questions.

"Millions, billions, trillions. Almost limitless." Rikki tells her. "And we don't have a mirror anymore to go to any of the other Earths to look for it." Rikki points out.

"Sounds like your mother should of found the courage to read it. … Elephants? Did you have elephants on your Earth?" Kate asks.

Rikki shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. By the time I was born a lot of animals were already extinct. There might be something in my parent's papers downstairs." Rikki offers.

"Can you actually live in an object?" Kate asks, since this was magic.

"I've never heard of it before, though it sounds like something a powerful wizard could do. We only had one wizard at the end and I don't remember his saying anything about being that powerful." Rikki provides.

"How do we find it if it is on this Earth?" Kate asks.

"Easy, I think. I'll teach you the spell and you can cast it when you think you might have found something." Rikki offers, since Kate was more than powerful enough to cast this spell.

Detect Magic - You detect magical auras. The amount of information revealed depends on how long you study a particular area or subject.

1st minute of observation of area of subject

Presence or absence of magical auras.

2nd minute of observation of area or subject

Number of different magical auras and the power of the most potent aura.

3rd minute of observation of area or subject

The strength and location of each aura. If the items or persons bearing the auras are in line of sight.


	28. Chapter 28

**CH28**

**It is now 2 months later: (June)**

The last month had been a bad one for Kate and the guys. They had a new case and it was wearing them down. It had started out as a normal arson investigation. However the second fire that had used the same method of burning down a building had taken three lives of squatters that were living there.

The second had taken another three, while the latest didn't have squatters it had however taken a fireman's life while putting out the fire.

Kate was standing at her murder board with Roy stepped up behind her. "We really need to solve this one Beckett. Burning empty buildings with homeless people in them didn't get the attention of the people downtown. However having a fireman die at one of these has. I want you and your team to keep on this one. Any new cases come in will get distributed to the other detectives." Roy tells her.

"Yes sir." Kate could only respond, since they had almost nothing. Since it was a fire that meant any evidence on the guy that did it was likely burned.

"Just keep at it Beckett." Roy offers and heads for his office.

Kate was sitting at her desk, when a number of files were dropped on her desk. GREAT, just what she needed. Kate looked up to see who her benefactor was. "Tom, what the hell are you doing here?" Kate didn't try to hide the disdain she had for the man.

"Montgomery told us to gather up every case we had in a three block radius of each scene and give it to you. We have six and these are the case files." Tom explains.

"Thanks." Kate starts picking up the files. "Something else Tom, or would you like me to shoot you now and save the next woman you meet from having to do it?" Kate offers.

"Kate, …. ok so getting you to go with me to a mountain cabin when several feet of snow was expected wasn't one of my better ideas, ..." Kate cuts him off.

"NO SHIT! You're lucky I was able to salvage the relationship I was in at the time, or I would have hunted you down and castrated you. … And why are you still standing at my desk? Or have you forgotten that I'm armed?" Kate was still only too willing to shoot him, he just had to give he an excuse that wouldn't land her in jail.

"Kate, …." Tom starts however this time Tom is interrupted when they all hear a low menacing growl, that told everyone that the owner of the growl was about to rip Tom's arm off and enjoy doing it.

It got Tom to step back and Kate to turn her head. "ELKA!" Kate was happy to see her, since her timing was perfect. Plus it meant if Elka was here Rikki couldn't be far behind.

"Better run Tom, Elka already knows I hate you." Kate warns him. Watching Tom retreat quickly headed for the elevator, only to come up short finding Rikki standing there blocking the way with a crock pot in her hands with a bag hanging below.

"What I'm going to do to you." Rikki growls out and stands her ground. "Elka?" Rikki calls out.

Tom turns and sees a doberman pincher come running, getting Tom to run for the stairs.

"Chase him girl." Rikki calls out loud enough for Tom to hear, putting even more fear in Tom.

Kate took the crock pot from Rikki's hands and placed it on her desk. Kate stroked Rikki's face. "I love you and I don't care who knows." Kate tells Rikki and gives her a quick kiss.

Rikki had her arms wrapped around Kate. "What was he doing here?" Rikki wanted to trust Kate, she really did, but Kate had hurt her once.

"We have a case that is giving us trouble and Captain Montgomery asked for his robbery case files in the area to see if they would help, plus I think he wanted another chance to get back in my pants. Like that was ever going to happen." Kate looked past Rikki.

Kate shook her head and looked at Rikki. "We're getting married babe, all there is, is you." Kate looks directly at Rikki.

Moments later after Rikki has plugged in the crock pot Elka returns with a small piece of clothing in her mouth. "Good girl." Rikki pets her and kisses her head taking the piece of what looked like pants from her mouth.

"Lunch is served." Kate calls out, getting Ryan, Espo and Roy to show up within minutes.

"I hear rumors of a wedding." Roy points out, as he is spooning lunch out of the crock pot.

"Yes sir." Kate whispers out.

"It's about time Beckett." Roy tells Kate as he walks out of the break room with lunch. "And I expect an invitation detective." Roy calls over his shoulder.

"Yes sir." Kate responds softly a little surprised and starts grinning.

_My boss doesn't care if I marry a woman, and he wants to be there._

Rikki and Kate were sitting at Kate's desk eating what Rikki had brought in. "Why are you smiling so wide?" Rikki has spotted Kate being happy.

"Captain Montgomery asked for an invitation to our wedding." Kate was still smiling.

"So your boss approves." Rikki recognizes what that means. "This your case?" Rikki changes the topic turning to look at the white board.

"Yeah, someone is burning abandoned buildings that in two cases had homeless people in them who were killed. The last one a fire fighter died putting out the fire. Downtown is on our case to solve who it is, since people have died." Kate answers her question, and watches Rikki stand at the board.

"Different kinds of buildings with nothing taller than a second floor. … File?" Rikki reaches behind her to Kate, getting Kate to hand her the file she had without question.

'Mostly big, their old and long since abandoned. … Still got that city map?" Rikki asks.

And soon Rikki, Kate, Ryan and Espo are leaning over the map on Kate's desk.

"Ok the first building was here, the second one here, the third and fourth were here." Rikki pokes pins in the map. "If there is a fifth, would it create a symbol?" Rikki asks handing over the pin to Kate, since she lived here longer than Rikki has.

Kate, Ryan and Espo look at the map. "What if he doesn't stop at five?" Ryan asks, and Rikki hands Ryan another pin.

Together they screw with the map putting in their pins. "Nothing still." Kate points out, hoping Rikki was on to something.

"Ok what are we missing?" Rikki picks the file back up. "Who owned the buildings?" Rikki tries again.

"Tried that already, all of them are or were owned by different companies, one was even owned by the city as payment in back taxes." Espo answers that one.

"Any connection with a single developer?" Rikki asks, since the building was gone, it could now be replaced.

Kate was shaking her head. "No known connection, and what's left still has to be removed before something can be built." Kate points out.

"Would anyone want to build anything there now, since the building is mostly gone? I mean it's already demolished so to speak, so it should cost less." Rikki tries again. "It's even more of a blight on the landscape, the city would likely sell theirs for a song." Rikki points out.

"Ooooo!" Rikki straightens up and pulls out her cell phone., while looking up which building was owned by the city.

Kate looks at Ryan and Espo. "Find out all you can about the areas they were in. Are the area's in established areas, in up and coming areas or were they in long abandoned areas? Maybe we can anticipate the next location based on location within the city." Kate tells the guys, and watches them hit their phones.

"Sounds like my job is done. …. We will see you when you get home." Rikki gives Kate a quick kiss and heads for the elevator with Elka right next to her.

"What did your realtor say?" Kate calls after her only to get Rikki to grin back at her.

Kate pushes the map a little out of the way so she can use her keyboard to help the guys with their search.

It was hours later. "Ryan and I are going to check out a possible building since it's on our way home." Espo tells Kate.

"Ok guys, just remember to call for back up if you suspect anything. This guy doesn't care who dies in the buildings he burns." Kate advises them.

"Not a problem Beckett, getting burned alive is not high on our list of things to do." Espo answers back.

Kate has made it home with Elka meeting her at the door. "Hi girl, where's Rikki?" And Kate watches Elka go upstairs, getting Kate to follow her only stopping long enough to pick up Henry.

"Hi Henry, how's my boy?" Kate lifts him out of his enclosure, while Kate runs her hand through the water. "Looks like I need to go shopping. No wonder your growing, you're a pig." Kate kisses him.

Kate finds Rikki and Elka in the den and watches Rikki typing. "Which book are you working on?"

"Nature book, I still have 1-1/2 years to finish the next Derek Storm book and I'm already a few chapters into that one. …. You find anything?" Rikki changes topics.

"The guys are going to look at a potential site on their way home. … Have you found anything?" Kate changes topics.

"I've found a number of elephant sculptures at this one store however only had two detect magic spells prepared. I'll go back tomorrow and try two more. I'm not sure I like our chances. New York City is such a big city, and this thing could be anywhere if it's even on this Earth." Rikki points out.

"You know just how many Earth's there are?" Rikki questions, causing Kate to think about it. Probably a number so high she couldn't even comprehend how many.

"I saw elephants on your desk again today, have you tried casting your spell on them?" Rikki asks.

"It's a family of elephants and my mother left it to me. I never really thought of casting the spell on it." Kate points out.

"Elephants are elephants honey, and the letter did say there were four people bonded with it. How many elephants are on your desk?" Rikki asks not remembering.

"Four." Kate points out. "I'll cast the spell tomorrow first chance I get."

"Dinner should be ready in about 20 minutes." Rikki points out, as she looks at the timer sitting on her desk.

"I'll go change and meet you downstairs." Kate bends over to kiss Rikki before going downstairs.

Kate wanted Rikki tonight so she changed into nothing more than a simple shirt with nothing on under it.

Kate was in the kitchen looking over what Rikki had cooking and decided to start work on a salad to go with it. "What is on that mind of yours love?" Rikki slid some fingers along Kate's exposed arm and nuzzled into Kate's neck, kissing what she finds.

"I'm hungry and I was thinking of something for dessert." Kate smiles as Rikki moves past her to check what she has cooking.

"So I'm just a dessert now am I?" Rikki teases.

That got Kate to wrap her arms around Rikki. "You're a full course meal with seconds and you know it, however I really am hungry. I promise to save room for breakfast in the morning." Kate responds kissing Rikki.

Kate was only half way done with dinner doing her best to give Rikki little peeks of her breasts and her soaking wet core. "You are a tease my love and you are going to pay for this." Rikki was smiling at her just before placing her fork in her mouth.

"I don't know what you are talking about babe." Kate tried to sound indifferent however her smile was giving her away.

"I'm going to spank you beautiful skinny butt and then I'm going to tie you to the bed and do what I want to you." Rikki counters jabbing her fork into the food on her plate.

All it did was get Kate even more wet and start blushing in anticipation of what her lover was only too capable of doing to her. Until her cell phone started ringing. "Don't even think about it." Rikki cautioned, since she was just as wet as Kate was.

"Beckett." Kate answered her phone seeing the caller ID. "I'll be there in 30." Kate answers and hangs up. "Duty calls babe." And Kate gets up and kisses Rikki. "I'll be back, naked, soaking wet and in our bed as soon as I can." And Kate kisses Rikki again.

Only to have Rikki place her hand on her core and slide her fingers up Kate's wet folds getting Kate to moan into her kiss. Only to feel Rikki insert one finger inside her getting Kate to moan louder and go weak in the knees. And then feel Rikki add a second finger and then feel Rikki rub her thumb over her button.

Then Rikki suddenly took her hand away and placed her fingers in Rikki's mouth and lick them clean. "You better hurry love or I may start without you." Rikki cautions.

Kate kisses Rikki again pressing her tongue into her mouth to search for her taste only to find a hint of her own taste inside Rikki's mouth. "I'll be back as fast as humanly possible." Kate gives Rikki another quick kiss.

Moments later Kate is running back downstairs fully dressed. "Do not start without me babe, I want to taste you." Kate kisses Rikki before flying out the door.

Kate was approaching the area that she had an address for, except the access was blocked by officers who only let her pass after showing her ID. As Kate got closer she found the area filled with fire trucks and still more police cruisers with the area behind them all lite up in orange.

Off to one side ahead of her there was a building that looked to be fully involved, however it didn't look like the firemen were fighting it.

Kate parked her car next to another unmarked cruiser much like her own. It took Kate a few moments till she found Captain Montgomery standing with two firemen in suits and one wearing normal clothes that all had NYFD written on all of it.

The two firemen in suits left leaning just Roy and what was likely a fire chief. "Captain?"

"Beckett, I thought you should know so I had you called out here. Ryan and Espo are in that building." Roy points out.

That got Kate to turn to look at the building. "Sir?"

"They both used their cell phones and called it in. We believe that they are in the basement." Roy gives Kate a little more information.

"Then why aren't they fighting the fire and going in to get them out?" Kate all but yelled at Roy. These were her friends they were talking about.

The fire chief speaks for the first time. "Your two officers are in the basement based on our last conversation with them. If we pour water on the fire, all that water will go down into the basement. The building may look big, however according to the plans with the city, the basement isn't.

We could end up flooding the basement and drown them before we can reach them."

"There has to be something!?" Kate turns with a hurt and worried face to look at the fire.

"We have two units on site that can make foam, however it is all done by hand using flexible tube if you will. We are waiting for a cannon to arrive that can shoot the foam at a longer distance. As soon as that unit arrives, we'll start making our way to the basement access." The fire chief explains.

"How long?" Kate asks, wanting it already here and working.

"It's coming from the airport, 30 minutes, maybe longer. Which leads us to our next problem. …. The fire is weakening the structure, it's liable to collapse soon. We just don't know when that time will be." He hated giving bad news, but he was here to fight the fire, rescue the men and not get his men killed doing it.

Kate turned away and moaned. "We're doing what we can Beckett." Roy tried to help.

Kate walked away and pulled out her cell phone. "Rikki, I need you here. Can you please come?"

"What's happening Kate?" Rikki asks cleaning up in the kitchen.

"Espo and Ryan are trapped in the basement of a burning building, can you please come." Kate didn't know what Rikki could do that the fire dept. couldn't, but she really did want Rikki here to hold onto.

"Find a plant Kate and tell me what kind it is." Rikki tells her.

Kate looked around for an out of the way place and found a living plant and told Rikki what it was, and a moment later Rikki had Kate in her arms. "Where are they?" Rikki asks.

Kate held onto Rikki and took her towards the building. "Under that just about dead center in the basement." Kate points.

"And they're not fighting the fire because? …." Rikki questions.

"The basement is small and all they have is water that will flood the basement. Foam is coming but it's half an hour away or more. And the fire is weakening the structure." Kate explains.

"So we need to dig." Rikki whispers.

"DIG!? … That could take days." Kate points out wondering if Rikki was nuts.

"For you yes." Rikki looked around. "Come on, this way." Rikki took Kate's hand and started striding away, headed for a chain link fence that was barely still standing.

One past the fence. "There that little building should do nicely." And Rikki walked for it quickly with Kate in tow.

"Yeah, this should work." Rikki looked around, then looked at Kate who obviously thought Rikki was nuts. "Kate honey, you trust me?"

"Of course babe, with my life. I just don't understand what being over here is going to accomplish." Kate didn't understand.

"We're going to dig our way to that basement and get to your friends, or more accurately I'm going to dig." Rikki tells Kate.

"Babe?" Kate was still just as lost.

Rikki took a hold of Kate. "You know I can change shape, right?" Rikki asks getting Kate to nod her head. "Well I know of a creature that can dig fast and leave a tunnel for you to follow me behind in. Then we turn around and use the tunnel to get your friends back out through."

"Seriously!? …. What are we waiting for?" Kate stepped back expecting Rikki to start digging.

However Rikki comes up to Kate and holds Kate's head in her hands. "I'm going to change forms and start digging. … I need you to remember that no matter what you see, it is still me underneath what you see and that I still love you. …. Got it?" Rikki gives Kate a quick kiss.

"That bad?" Kate thought Rikki was making it sound like something gross.

"Wellll, … let's just say he's not the most handsome thing you'll ever see." Rikki started smiling.

"Like the bear, it won't look like you but it will be you." Kate thinks she understands.

"I will not be able to talk to you and you can't cast your spell to talk to me. This will not be an animal. …. Understand?" Rikki needed Kate to know that once she changed and started, they were both on their own.

"Got it." Kate nodded her head. "How fast will you be digging?"

This got Rikki to smile. "You'll see. …. Better step away honey, the dirt is going to be flying." Rikki warns her.

That got Kate to step away a little. "You're going to need your flashlight and possibly cast your light spell. …. Here we go." Rikki warns Kate, and changes form in seconds.

**Ankheg** – A huge segmented insect with slender legs, each ending in a sharp claw. A tough chitinous brown shell covers its entire body, and glistening black eyes stare out from above powerful mandibles.

Rikki's new shape caused Kate to make a face like she had just tasted bad flu medicine. "Eewww." Rikki was ugly!

Rikki started digging instantly and Kate saw the dirt flying.

Ten minutes later and Rikki was out of sight underground and still the dirt was flying out of the hole. It got Kate to run for her car and pull out her flashlight and the first aid kit that included a pair of emergency warming blankets and ran back for the hole.

Kate turned on her flashlight and looked inside the hole. The hole was a little taller than she was and it looked like there was some kind of web structure holding the dirt back and preventing it from caving in.

Kate took a deep breath and started walking in slowly using her flashlight to shine all around the tube she was walking in, going down at a soft slope. Kate could hear digging in the distance.


	29. Chapter 29

**CH29**

Since there are only 3 or 4 people who are actually reading this story anymore, I'm dropping it and cutting my losses. For those 3 or 4 people who have been reading, my apologies, but it just isn't worth the effort anymore.

I don't have another story idea so I'm going to find something else to do with my spare time.

Bye, bye, ... buy bonds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate was walking slowly as the tunnel varied in size and yet Kate could still hear digging in front of her. It never seemed to stop.

Kate was trying to keep track of how far she had walked while glancing at her watch to check the time.

Kate figured she was about 100 feet in so far, the floor had evened out for the most part and Rikki had only been digging for about 10 minutes so far, and yet she could still hear Rikki digging.

Kate continued to walk slowly and thought she was coming up on 300 feet after about 30 minutes and the sound of Rikki digging had stopped, causing Kate to speed up considerably.

Kate came up behind Rikki who was standing on her six legs looking at a wall of concrete, and as Kate watched Rikki quickly changed back to her human form. "If I'm right this is the basement wall, I need you to back up right behind me Kate. If the basement is fully involved and I open this wall, the fire is going to come rushing up this tunnel like a chimney as it gets fresh air.

I need you to take a deep breath and get ready for me to grab you and run back up the tunnel." Rikki warns Kate.

Rikki backs up a little forcing Kate to go with her. "Here we go." Rikki warns Kate and changes back into an Ankheg and promptly spits acid up against the wall dissolving the concrete wall enough for both of them to get through.

Fortunately for both of them the basement wasn't fully involved with fire, however a fair amount of smoke did start to roll across the ceiling looking for a new way out.

Stepping inside the basement they both found that the basement really was small and Rikki quickly changed back to human form and they had no trouble finding Espo and Ryan unconscious lying on the floor.

"You wearing your belt?" Rikki asks seeing Kate nod her head. "Good you take Ryan and I'll take Espo. … Pick him up and get started I'll be right behind you, just don't expect me to look like me." Rikki walks over to Espo and checks him out a little, while watching Kate pick up Ryan and head for their tunnel.

The smoke was a little heavy and Rikki was coughing and could hear Kate coughing and watched Kate pick up Ryan bridal style and walk into the tunnel.

Rikki decided to have more strength since Espo looked to be a little bigger than Ryan, so Rikki changed forms and picked up Espo and started walking for the tunnel opening,

**Troll –** This big, bipedal creature is about on and a half times as tall as a human but very thin. It has long and ungainly arms and legs. The legs end in great three-toed feet, the arms in wide, powerful hands with sharpened claws. The hide is rubbery and its hair is thick and ropy looking.

Rikki's added height forced her to bend over a little, still her new strength allowed for her to catch up with Kate a little before the tunnel opening.

Kate put Ryan down while Rikki put Espo down next to him and Rikki changed back to her natural form. "I need you to cast the Cure Moderate Wounds spell that is on your ring onto Ryan." Rikki tells Kate and casts the same spell on Espo.

"Now go find some help Kate, I'll watch over them." Rikki tells Kate.

"How do we explain all this and the tunnel?" Kate counters before leaving.

"They must have found a way out after making their phone call, …. and what tunnel. I don't see a tunnel." Rikki smiles at Kate.

'It's right, …. I'll go find some EMT's." Kate smiles back at Rikki and runs off.

Allowing Rikki to cast a spell summoning an Earth Elemental who promptly gets to work collapsing the tunnel Rikki had dug from end to end, and was underground out of sight when Kate came back with a pair of EMT's and Roy.

It was hours later and Kate and Rikki were in bed with their arms wrapped around each other. Both secure in the knowledge that Ryan and Espo were only being kept overnight due to the amount of smoke they had inhaled. "Thank you." Kate placed a soft kiss on Rikki's lips.

"For what love?" Rikki didn't understand.

"For saving Ryan and Espo. For coming when I called. If we had waited for the foam truck to show up that still wasn't there yet, I might have lost them. For having the power and ability to save them.

And where did you learn to turn yourself into that, … thing?" Kate asks Rikki while running her fingers over Rikki's arm, shoulder and then down to run circles around one of Rikki's nipple.

"I came because you called, and you're my fiancé and I'm happy to help. As for the Ankheg, the early years long, long ago on my Earth would appear to be different from yours. There are a lot of creatures in the books my parents left behind. I've read almost all of them and have turned myself into countless creatures that are listed in those books.

I fought in a war if you'll recall. I used everything I had at my disposal to win it." Rikki points out.

"Hhhmm, lucky me." Kate kisses Rikki. "Now where were we?" Kate asks.

It got Rikki to smile. "I believe we were right about here." Rikki offers placing her hand on Kate's core and sliding her fingers through Kate's folds and could soon feel her fingers getting wet.

Kate was at the front door with Rikki. "Thank you again for last night." Kate kissed Rikki.

"I enjoyed it too." Rikki started grinning, causing Kate to glare at her. "Don't forget I have a flight to Seattle in about three hours." Rikki reminds Kate that she'll be gone for a few days.

"I remember and I'm going to miss you." Kate kisses her. "Say hi to the red panda for me."

"Don't forget to cast your spell when you get to work." Rikki reminds Kate about the elephants located on her desk.

Kate had made to her desk without incident and turned on her computer, noticing that Roy wasn't in his office and the guys were not at their desk. They were supposed to be released this morning, however Roy might have ordered them to take the day off.

Kate picked up her little family of elephants and started looking it over. It wasn't possible was it? It was just something her mother had given her before she died. Even if it was, what did that mean?

Rikki was right, what were the chances even. This New York City on this Earth amongst thousands, millions, more? They were just elephants. Kate put them back on her desk and went back to work.

Roy showed up moments later. "Esposito and Ryan will be out today, however I need you to keep working on the arson case. We still need to find this guy, I'll take the idea your friend came up with, you work on everything else." Roy offers to help out.

"Yes sir." Kate responds and gets back to work.

Kate was standing at her murder board adding items when her phone buzzed telling her she had a message.

_Boarding plane, I sent you a little something to keep you busy with, love you xx_

It put a questioning look on Kate's face. "Now what has Rikki done?"

_I'm sure I'll love it, love you too xx_

"Beckett, my office." Roy calls out from his door.

"Sir?" Kate enters Roy's office.

"Photos from everything at last night's sight put these two cars at the top of the list. Find out what you can on them and get me pictures of the owners. I want to go over all the pictures taken at the site to see if either of them were there. … watching their work." Roy hands over a sheet of paper.

"Yes sir." Kate took it and went back to her desk and started pulling up DMV information.

"This was delivered for you downstairs detective." A uniform drops off a box on Kate's desk.

Kate opened the box and found a small soft pouch inside with a small note. "Enjoy! … Rikki."

Kate pulled the pouch open and found a small piece of paper inside along with two other things.

_Secret Love 1" Silver Kegel Exercise Ben Wa Balls and pouch_

"OH MY GOD!" Kate slapped her hand over her mouth, knowing she had just said that out loud. "Is she serious?"

Kate had the two silver balls in one hand and started rolling them around in her hand. They were a little cool to the touch, but were warming up fast.

Kate stood up and walked for the ladies room. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Kate dropped her pants and panties and sat on the edge of the toilet and slowly inserted each ball and then stood up.

Kate instantly felt the balls try to fall out forcing Kate to squeeze her muscles to hold them in place. "Oh god, I'm going to have to do this the entire time. … I am so going to get you for this Rikki." Kate made a promise to herself.

Kate was soon back at her desk, feeling the balls every step she took. Sitting down forced Kate to squeeze again. The things had some weight to them, so she could feel them and felt them every time Kate squeezed to keep them in place.

Kate had skipped lunch and was standing at her murder board yet again. Except this time she was squeezing and squeezing to keep the balls in place. Kate was finding it was harder to keep them in when standing than when sitting.

Roy's lead on the two cars had been a dead end. Who this guy was, was still a complete mystery.

Roy had long since gone home for the day leaving Kate at her desk still trying to find their guy. When her cell phone rang. "Hi babe." Kate saw on the caller ID who was calling.

"You at home or at work?" Rikki asks.

"I'm still at work, Ryan and Espo were given the day off and I'm still trying to find our guy." Kate answers while still looking at her computer screen.

"How did you like your gift?" Rikki was smiling on the other end, not that Kate could see.

"I hate you. … I've spent all day squeezing trying to keep the damn things inside." Kate hisses into the phone while looking around to make sure no one was in ear shot.

"That's kinda the point love. They help keep those muscles strong. Wait till you drive home with them still inside." Rikki was still smiling.

Kate wasn't sure what Rikki meant by that, but knew she was going to find out soon since she needed to go home and take Elka out for a walk. She also needed to stop and get something for Henry.

"How is your panda?" Kate changes topics.

"He's being stubborn. …. Have you cast your spell?" Rikki wanted to exclude Kate's elephants from their huge list.

"No not yet, I'm thinking of taking it home with me and do it there." Kate tells her.

"I'll let you get home. Call me when you have time, it'll be good to hear your voice." Rikki offers before hanging up.

Kate had errands so she left after talking with Rikki. Kate soon found out what Rikki was talking about when Kate got in her car to go home. The vibrations of the car along with the various pot holes all went straight to the balls inside her.

Kate was already soaking wet by the time she was back in the car after stopping to fill Henry's pool with fish and even a couple of small frogs.

By the time Kate got home, Kate was tired of squeezing and was soaking wet. "Hi girl." Kate was greeted by Elka at the door.

Kate went up the stairs feeling the balls move with every step forcing her to squeeze several times. "Hi Henry." Kate coos as she dumps what she brought home in his little pool, and then picks him up, giving him a quick kiss.

Kate was all set to go back downstairs to feed herself and Elka when she decided she couldn't take it any longer. A short trip to their bedroom and the soaking wet stainless steel balls easily popped out, causing Kate to sigh.

Holding onto Henry, Kate went downstairs. "Damn you Rikki. I've spent all day squeezing and now that I don't have to I wish that I was." Kate moans all the way downstairs. Briefly thinking about going back upstairs to put the balls back in, however decides on food first.

"You are one lucky and spoiled dog, Rikki even leaves you pre-made meals." Kate pulls out one of the tupperware's tagged with Elka's name on it and heats it up in the microwave.

"There, now I just need to feed me." Kate places it in Elka's bowl. "Let's see, noodles, chicken, shrimp, vegetables, chicken broth, spices."

Kate had her dinner cooking on the stovetop and went back to the living room and picked up her mother's elephants and took them over to the dining room table.

Kate looked it over, it was just a wood carving of some type of wood, nothing special. Still Rikki wanted to at least cross it off their list. New York really was a big city, if it was even here it could be anywhere.

Kate left it sitting on the dining room table and cast the spell that Rikki had taught her.

Detect Magic.

Kate watched it glow right in front of her eyes. "It's magic!?" Kate just stared at it. Rikki had told her what to expect and told her to just keep looking at it for several minutes.

Kate was still staring at it when she pulled her phone out and looked away only long enough to scroll down her contact list. "Rikki, what is strong Conjuration?" Kate could feel what type of magic but didn't understand the meaning of it.

"Conjuration, there are 5 different sub-types. Calling, creation, healing, summon and teleportation. Healing is obvious, you've seen me do that several times. Summon is when I summon an elemental, like those two when I demonstrated magic to you. Teleportation is like when I cast a transport via plants spell." Rikki gives Kate some examples. "Why?"

"I cast that detect magic spell on my mom's elephants and it started glowing just as you described and that's what it feels like." Kate explains, watching the elephants still glowing.

"What does it mean Rikki?" Kate asks. After getting silence from the other end of the phone. "Rikki?"

Kate however turns her head when she hears something or someone come rushing down the stairs crashing into the walls all the way, until Rikki suddenly comes into view wearing all of her clothes.

"Seriously, … it's magic?" Rikki gets out while panting from her mad dash down the stairs, and starts casting her own detect magic spell. "It is, … it really is!" Rikki stares at if for a couple of minutes.

"Very strong conjuration magic even." Rikki was still looking at the elephants.

"Is that good?" Kate asks.

"Take a look at me, I'm wearing magic. Is anything I'm wearing as strong as these elephants?" Rikki asks Kate.

Kate took a minute to look at Rikki. "No, not even close." Kate could see the difference.

"Now look at the Dragon Orb over the fireplace." Rikki offers.

It got Kate to turn to look at the Dragon Orb for a minute and then turn back to the elephants and start looking back and forth between the two. "They're the same, and both conjuration." Kate has noticed.

"What does it mean?" Kate thought she knew but wanted to hear it.

"It means I wish we had a wizard, that's what it means." Rikki was just a Druid, a lover of nature. "Where's that letter from my grandmother again?"

"Upstairs." Kate answers and runs up the stairs with Elka hot on her heels.

"What do you think Henry?" Rikki steps closer to the dining room table where Kate had left him.

Kate is running back down the stairs almost as fast as Rikki had earlier.

Rikki takes the papers. "I only have the one read magic spell, … you?" Rikki looks up at Kate, who shakes her head.

"We need one to read the papers again, let's see if there is anything on your elephants." Rikki only having the one spell needed to know what to do with it.

Rikki hands the papers to Kate and casts read magic and starts looking over the elephants. "There is something written here, however it looks incomplete. It's just a few words that don't appear to mean anything." Rikki explains.

Kate was deflated; this seemed like a momentous moment, and nothing. "The letters said something about the Orb over your fireplace, provided it's the same Orb."

"We're going to need at least three read magic spells between us. Looks like we wait until morning after prayers." Rikki informs Kate. "Like I'm going to get any sleep now." Rikki points out.

"Then you can wear the Ben Wa balls while I get some sleep." Kate offers getting Rikki to start laughing.

Then the stovetop alarm went off. "That's my dinner." Kate points out and heads for the kitchen.

They are both sitting at the dining room table eating while they both stare at Kate's elephants. "These were your mothers." Rikki points out.

"Yeah, think she knew?" Kate questions.

"You didn't believe in magic. … I can't see your mother helping to enforce that belief if she herself had magic, not if you two were that close." Rikki points out.

"Is this going to work?" Kate questions. "And if it does, what's going to happen? …. What was it you told me once about the Orb?" Kate asks Rikki.

"Prophesy states that two lives with broken hearts will recite the incantation releasing the brother from his own imprisonment and in so doing those two broken hearts will receive what their hearts most desire, healing and binding their hearts together." Rikki recites it again.

"And your grandparents are bound to the elephants. …. Is that even possible?" Kate was new to magic.

"Another reason to wish we had a wizard. I'm just a Druid, love. I know magic about nature, this is a type of magic I know nothing about." Rikki points out.

Kate sits back and sighs. Paper, Orb and elephants, all from a different Earth. "There are how many Earth's? …. And yet all of these plus you end up on this Earth." Kate points out.

That got Rikki to stop eating, and watch Henry weave in and around Kate's elephants. "Simeon." Rikki offers. "The letter said my grandparents had faith in his ability, but why this Earth? There are so many Earth's even I can't comprehend just how many there are."

"What is magic capable of, really?" Kate was curious. Just what was magic going to accomplish.

"Magic has its limits, at least the magic I know anything about. According to the books my parents left behind there is magic that can create a clone of yourself that will come to life after you die and live on. Or you can be granted a "Sixth Sense" that will warn you ahead of time of something that is going to happen so you have time to prevent it. You can even stop time for a short period." Rikki offers some of the power she has read about.

"It's just that in addition to talking about magic, we're talking about the Dragon Orb, that if the prophecy is correct, is holding an entire universe along with the God that created it.

Is that magic or something else?" Rikki questions.

"The Orb glowed with magic." Kate counters.

"That's the Orb, not necessarily what's inside it, if there is anything inside it." Rikki offers.

They were both silent for a time. "Kate honey, should we do what we are thinking of doing?" Rikki questions. "If prophecy is correct and we are even capable of doing it, we will be releasing a God. I don't mean a wizard that I'm familiar with, I mean a true God." Rikki points out.

"We're also releasing your grandparents babe." Kate points out. "Henry, what are you doing?" Kate chastises him watching Henry weave his way in and around Kate's elephants.

"Henry?" Kate huffs out and picks up Henry and the elephants only to watch a piece fall off and a small tape fall out onto the dining room table. Then Elka showed up at the table with her toy in her mouth making it squeak.


	30. Chapter 30

**CH30**

Understand, from my perspective there were a grand total of 3 people still reading. Wasn't sure why I should write a multi-chapter story for just 3 people.

However there was a fair amount of feedback from the last chapter, so I'll finish this story and even have a plan for the next one.

Keep in mind however I have posted every chapter I have written up to this point, so daily updates will not continue from this point forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate, Rikki, Espo, Ryan, Roy and the lead prosecutor for the State of New York were all in Captain Montgomery's office.

"Loretta, thanks for coming on such short notice, I know it's late." Roy thanks and apologizes since it was 2:12 am in the middle of the night.

"You said it was of national importance Captain, and considering the time, you better be right." Loretta was going to eat Roy alive if he was wrong.

"This is my lead detective, Kate Beckett, along with her team Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito, and this is Rikki Rodgers, she's with Beckett and already knows what is on this tape." Roy gives the introductions.

"This is what detective Beckett has found." And Roy presses the button.

A little ways in. "That's Senator Bracken." Loretta recognized the voice, and continued to listen. "Who are Raglan and McAlister?" Loretta asks.

"Retired homicide detectives for the city of New York." Roy answers.

"This needs to be authenticated before I can use it. If it has been doctored in any way, …." Loretta points out the obvious. "However if this is real, this is big. We're talking about a sitting US Senator who has aspirations of running for President." Loretta points out.

"How big is he?" Rikki asks. "What parts of Congress does he chair?"

"If he is on the right committee he'll know when you go to the FBI with what you have and be out of the country before you can blink." Kate points out.

"I can't even get to him without going through the secret service first. I'll have to include them first. Probably use the Sheriff's office to get the arresting officers. Just before I move in I need to make sure he is on the no fly list." Loretta points out. "My first problem however is just finding him, since he hasn't been in chambers or seen by anyone in about three months if not longer. … I'll need a copy of this."

"I'd like to be one of the arresting officers." Kate asks, it was her mother he had just ordered killed.

Loretta was forced to think about that one for a moment. "I'll have you flown out to DC just before I'm ready, if that is where he is." Loretta offers. "If you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do and likely get no sleep today." Loretta leaves.

"We've got your back Beckett, we'll be right behind you." Espo tells Kate.

"We keep this quiet people, if so much as a hint of this leaks to anyone we'll find it on the front page of every paper on this planet. That means no talking about it even amongst each other. You may think you're alone and I'm sure there are a lot of naked celebrities who thought they were alone." Roy warns them.

Roy was sitting at his desk after everyone was gone and pulled out a bottle from his bottom drawer along with the glass that was with it. He was listening to his own words and kept his mouth shut, while he downed his first glass and then re-filled it. Ever so thankful that Johanna had found a safe place for that tape and thankful that he had kept his mouth shut during that conversation.

He had spent a lot of years trying to atone for what he got mixed up in as a rookie.

"How do you feel?" Rikki asks while Kate was driving them home.

"I'm not sure what I feel right now. I've spent thirteen years looking for answers. My entire adult life wrapped around this one event, and I'd still be lost if you hadn't come along and blindsided me and shown me that I can love someone.

I owe you babe, more than you'll ever know." Kate took a quick glance at Rikki. It may be 3:00 am but there were still cars on the road.

"Now you understand just how much I love you back. It was just me and Elka till you showed up. I'd lost everyone close to me. Alone on a different Earth fighting for Mother Nature yet again." Rikki was silent for a moment.

"Take me home love; I feel the need to hold you close. I just want you, … just you." Rikki didn't want to remember all the people that were not in her life anymore. Holding onto Kate would hopefully take some of that pain away. They were all gone, just gone.

Kate was still awake knowing that Rikki was finally asleep. Kate knew the pain she was in only too well. Kate had cried herself to sleep countless times after her mother died. It was like the whole universe was out to get her.

Kate and Rikki were up, lightly dressed, downstairs after an hour of praying for their daily spells. "Now what?" Kate questions.

"First things first I guess, cast read magic on the letter and re-read it." Rikki offers.

Rikki casts Read Magic on the letter, and reads it to Kate.

"There are four alive people in this?" Kate points to her mom's elephants.

"That's part of why I wish we had a wizard. The magic to accomplish that is beyond me." Rikki points out.

"And the part about the Dragon Orb?" Kate asks another question.

"If prophecy is correct, there is an entire universe inside it along with the god that created it. So I ask again, you sure about this?" Rikki had a better idea than Kate did just what they were thinking of doing.

"We're opening it to let the god out like prophecy says." Kate responds.

"And what about the universe inside? …. What if it comes out with him? …. Can two universes take up the same space?" Rikki questions turning to look at Kate.

"OH!" Kate's eyes open up wide.

"Yeah, … OH!" Rikki agrees. "I'll cast Read Magic on your elephants and read to you what it says, if it says anything at all." Rikki thought it was the best place to start.

"Tongues, then, are a sign, nor for believers but for unbelievers: prophecy, however, is for believers, not for unbelievers." Rikki reads off of the writing that glows when there was no writing seen before.

"The Kingdom of God, God reigns, be watchful and have peace." Rikki reads the second line.

"For in six days the Lord made the heavens and the earth, the sea, and all that is in them, and rested the seventh day." Rikki reads the third and last line.

"Your turn." Rikki looks at Kate, watching Kate cast Read Magic.

"March around the city 6 times and then on the 6th day they are to march around the city the 6th time the 2 broken hearts are to trumpet and once they have marched around the city six times, their hearts are to shout on the 7th day." Kate reads the first line.

"The number of stars visible from the Earth is 70 thousand million, million, million, or seven followed by 22 zeroes." Kate reads the second line.

"Two broken hearts must become one together. Six days and rest on the 7th." Kate reads the third line.

Kate and Rikki were silent for a time thinking over what each had said. "Damn it, I hate riddles." Kate finally speaks.

It got Rikki to start laughing. "If it was that easy someone would have done it long before now." Rikki points out.

"First we need to believe it sounds like." Kate takes the first line.

"And you're a Druid, Kate, so you believe." Rikki points out.

"Be watchful and have peace." Kate takes the second line.

"Having the world be at peace for 6 or 7 days just isn't going to happen, so I'm guessing they mean us." Rikki points out.

"Sounds like I need a week of vacation." Kate points out.

"We work at this for 6 days and rest on the 7th? Except on the 7th our hearts are supposed to shout." Rikki starts with the third line and adds the 4th line.

"Sounds like a contradiction to me." Kate points out.

"We have 6 days to circle the city 6 times and then rest of the 7th. However on the 7th our hearts are to shout." Rikki points out.

"Ok, but what do all the stars have to do with anything?" Kate didn't get that part.

"We're outside under the stars when our hearts shout on the 7th day?" Rikki offers.

"Circle the city for 6 days and rest on the 7th." Kate mostly just talks to herself. "New York is a big city, I've run 3 or 5 miles at best. Circling the city would be I don't know how many times that." Kate was ready to just shoot herself before trying to run that many miles 6 days in a row.

"Who said anything about running?" Rikki starts grinning.

"What else is there? …. Helicopter or small plane maybe." Kate brightened up just a bit.

"Or fly." Rikki points out.

"Except neither of us can fly." Kate glares at Rikki, like Kate was wondering if she had lost her mind.

"I Wildshape into something that can fly fast and summon something for you to fly on that can fly fast. Pray each morning to regain the spell and do it again. … Six times to be precise." Rikki offers. "It's all based on magic, why not use magic to follow what is written?"

"Two broken hearts must become one?" Kate questions the one line they haven't talked about yet.

"Yeah that one has me stumped." Rikki scrunches her face not knowing what to make of that one.

"So where are we on the 7th day?" Kate asks. "It sounds like we need stars." Kate points out.

"The city lights prevent us from seeing the stars however they are still there even if we don't see them. … The roof maybe?" Rikki offers

Kate couldn't think of anything else and shrugged her shoulders. "When?" Kate questions.

Rikki took a deep breath. "Bracken is involved, however until he is found there is nothing to do."

"I need to solve the arson case first; downtown is on us to solve it." Kate points out a potential delay.

"Then you need a week of vacation after you solve your case. Which is perfect, it'll give me time to figure out what is fastest for both of us." Rikki points out.

"What do you think Henry, do you have an opinion?" Kate picks him up and cuddles and kisses his body.

"Elka has a couple of magic items, since she can wear them. …." Rikki looks at Henry.

"Henry could wear magic items that you could make? …. How, he doesn't have feet or fingers, or much of anything." Kate runs her fingers down his sleek skin.

"I've been thinking about that. If you want to learn how to make a tattoo, you could ink a tattoo on Henry and I could cast a spell on it. Henry could activate it and then I would have to reload it much like the ring you are wearing." Rikki offers.

"Aren't tattoos a little painful? Mine wasn't bad however it is kind of small. I suppose I could take some classes. …. Anything else?" Kate didn't see many options.

"I've got two more for you. … One would be a piercing. A pin or safety pin. It could be made of 18k gold perhaps. Apply the piercing somewhere near his tail perhaps." Rikki offers.

"Tattoo's, piercings, …. poor Henry." Kate lifts him to her lips to kiss him. "Is there something that doesn't require surgery?" Kate was exaggerating; it's just that Henry was her baby, who really was still just a baby.

"We could put caps on his fangs. … Though sleeves might be more accurate." Rikki offers.

"More surgery." Kate moans and strokes Henry's body.

"He's a snake Kate; his options are kind of thin." Rikki points out.

"Let me think about it, maybe after Henry gets older." Kate offers. Then they both watch Elka pay attention to the stairs.

"What's with her?" Kate has noticed.

"I'm betting we have guests on the roof." Rikki offers, getting all of them to go upstairs.

On the railing around the roof were a pair of egrets, so Rikki cast Speak with Animals spell to find out what they had to say.

"They say they have a witness to the last fire where your friends were almost killed, they're going to take me there." Rikki tells Kate.

"Is there any way I can go with you?" Kate was dying to go with Rikki to see what had been found.

Rikki took in a deep breath. "I think so, the same way you are going to be able to fly around the city 6 times."

"Let me get my weapon and shield." Kate asks and runs downstairs, and is soon back and stuffing Henry down into her bra, who doesn't fit easily anymore. "Ready."

Rikki casts Summon Nature's Ally – Huge Air Elemental, greater.

The elemental picks up Kate while Rikki changes into a large Air Elemental and they both take off following the egrets.

It takes a few minutes but the Egrets land on a roof and wait for Rikki to change back to her natural form and asks Kate to cast her Speak with Animals, since Rikki had already cast the one spell she had prepared.

"They say he's a white male who lives on the top floor behind the window second from the right." Kate tells Rikki. "He should be home right now."

"Let's find out his name shall we." Rikki offers and Wildshapes into a pigeon and flies down to the sidewalk and walks over to the doorway and steps in before quickly changing back to her normal form.

Rikki looks at the various mailboxes that all have names on them along with buttons and gets an idea. Using another Wildshape, Rikki changes into a human male and presses the button. "Yes." Comes out through the speaker.

"I have a delivery from City Hall for a Mr. Buttons. Can you give me your full name? A signature is not required." Rikki tells him using the low voice of a male.

"City Hall. …. Art H. Buttons. I'll be right down." Art tells Rikki.

"I'll leave the overnight envelope here at the door, have a pleasant evening." Rikki tells him and quickly changes from a human male back to a pigeon and takes off for where Kate is waiting.

Rikki changes back to her normal form. "His name is Art H. Buttons and he's about to answer the door giving us a look at him." Rikki tells Kate getting both of them to hunker down and watch the door.

Soon a while male about 55 to 58 years old, tall, a little overweight who is bald on top with gray or silver hair on the side opens the door and steps and starts looking around for his delivery.

Finding nothing he steps out onto the sidewalk and looks up and down the street. The street is very quiet until a taxi rushes by and then everything is quiet again.

They both watch Art walk out into the empty street and look up and down it for any sign of activity. Giving up after a couple of minutes he goes back inside.

Kate pulls out her cell phone and calls Ryan. "Ryan, we have a lead on the arsonist. Look up one Art H. Buttons, and get everything you can on him. Pull his phone records, financials and everything about where he works. Get DMV to tell you if he owns a car." Kate also gives Ryan the cross streets of where he lives.

"He'll have everything we need come morning." Kate informs Rikki.

"Never underestimate what animals have seen or heard." Rikki points out.

"I just can't put them up on the stand or include them in my report." Kate points out, simply getting Rikki to smile back at her.

"While your spell is still active ask those pigeons over there to sit outside his window and watch what he does while he is home. We'll bring them a snack when we come back." Rikki asks of Kate.

After Kate is done. "Was that who I think it was that you turned yourself into?" Kate asks looking at Rikki.

"Delivery guys are all guys so I needed to sound like a guy, so I picked the first person I could think of." Rikki shrugged her shoulders.

"Richard Castle, of all the people to change into you had to pick him." Kate huffs.

"He may be gone, but he is still a part of my life. I am writing his books after all." Rikki smiles, getting Kate to chuckle.

"Ready to go home?" Rikki asks and summons another Air Elemental for Kate while using another Wildshape for herself to get home as.

Kate was sitting on the sofa next to Rikki while stroking Henry, while Rikki was scratching Elka's ears. "Will you talk to me about Alexis? …. I want to learn. Unless you don't feel like it. I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with, it's just that she was a big part of your life and I want, ..." Kate stopped when Rikki placed a pair of fingers over Kate's lips.

"I was 16 and already pretty powerful with lots of little animal friends. His name was Gordon and he was an apprentice to one of the two remaining wizards we still had. He was shy and a little quiet. …. I thought he was handsome and his being quiet and shy was kinda cute.

We hadn't done much; we had only made it to what you would call second base just once up to that point. We were alone together one day and we made it to third base and didn't stop. We were both young and stupid.

Two weeks later Gordon left with his master and a number of other fighters and went out on a raid. We knew they had bombs, so we avoided attacks that involved large numbers. This one was in the middle of a town of theirs.

They used one anyway, killing everyone." Rikki paused when Kate sucked in her breath and squeezed Rikki's hand tight.

"We lost just about 200 fighters along with our strongest wizard at the time. They killed just under 20,000 of their own people. Wiped out an entire town, just to kill as large a number of us as they could.

They had these large long range jet bombers that we couldn't see let along attack deliver it, is what we guessed at the time. I found out a few weeks later that I was pregnant with Alexis.

The pregnancy itself was normal by all accounts. I can remember being scared out of my mind. No parents to help me, I was two months pregnant when I had my 17th birthday and we were in the middle of a war and had just lost a battle." Rikki paused and felt Kate rest her head on her shoulder while using one of her hands to stroke Rikki's leg while still stroking Henry.

"I was in labor for just about 22 hours, Gordon wasn't even there but I was screaming his name that I was going to kill him even though he was dead already." It got Kate to chuckle.

"Alexis was this teeny tiny bundle that they placed in my arms and she melted my heart and filled it at the same time. I never knew just how empty it was until she filled it.

Alexis didn't hardly cry, you could see it in her eyes that she was taking it all in as she grew up. Her little hands reached for everything and everything had to go in her mouth. It was amazing to hold her close while breast feeding her.

To listen to her little voice as she would try and make her needs and wants known. To watch her smile while you tickled her tummy.

Watch her grow up and learn to crawl while trying to chase after one of her little friends." Rikki could still see it in her mind.

"Babe, how old are you?" Kate knew it was a question no woman seems to like to answer, but they were getting married.

"Well, I was a few months short of 18 when Alexis was born. She died just short of her 5th birthday, making me 22 still when she died. We fought on for another 3 years before we all left that Earth, so 24 still when I got here.

"I've lived here a few months past 3 years now, and had my 28th birthday last April. Thank you for the celebration and presents again by the way." Rikki explains.

"OH GOD!" Kate moans. "I'm marrying a younger woman." Kate leans deeper into Rikki. "I'm 32." Kate confides, getting Rikki to start laughing.


	31. Chapter 31

**CH31**

"Art H Buttons, he has been employed by the City of New York for the last 23 years. He is presently a senior building official and works as a building inspector in their Structural Engineering dept.

He is presently assigned to do building inspections of all the abandoned buildings that are owned by the city of New York. He doesn't own a car, however he has been issued a car from the motor pool. A white 2011 Ford Taurus.

He has no outstanding warrants, no parking tickets and no traffic tickets in the last 5 years. He has lived at his address for the last 16 years.

Divorced 8 years ago, his father died just over 12 years ago, his mother died just under 4 years ago." Ryan supplies.

"His financials show that he inherited a fair amount of money from his parents, just under $1 million to be more precise. He has withdrawn in the area of $100 thousand 5 times, where it went though I haven't as yet found." Espo points out.

"$500 thousand. …. Find out what all of the arson sites sold for and who exactly bought them, I want to talk to those companies." Kate tells them. "Phone records?"

"He doesn't have a personal cell phone or land line just like he doesn't own a car, he uses the city cell phone like he uses the city car." Ryan adds.

"Go back over all of the photos at each site, see if his government issued car was at any of the sites." Kate asks of them. "So divorced, lets see where your ex-wife is located, I want to talk to you too." Kate talks to herself while using her computer on her desk.

All three of them were working late into the day and Kate was in the break room getting some coffee hoping that the caffeine, even if it did taste like crap would help keep her awake when her cell phone rang. "Hi Rikki, I'm sorry I'm not home yet, I'm still working on that lead you gave me last night."

"My little friends tell me he is out on the road at the moment, I was just checking in to tell you I would be out of the house when you got home." Rikki tells Kate.

"Rikki, we don't even know it's him yet." Kate didn't want her getting into trouble.

"Not a problem, I'm just another bird amongst so many, like he would pay attention to me. Plus I have my camera, it's supposed to be one of the best for low light night time shots." Rikki points out.

Nikon D4S 16 Megapixel HD-SLR, 36.0 x 23.9mm CMOS Sensor, 11 FPS, 51 Point AF System.

"I'll let you look at what I find when I get home, gotta go so I can catch up." Rikki hangs up quickly.

Kate was all set to yell into her phone and berate Rikki for involving herself in this, until she remembers that Rikki was involved in a war, and she was right. Who would pay attention to another bird following a car?

Its just that to take the pictures Rikki would be forced to change back into her normal form. "Just don't do something stupid." Kate whispers to herself.

Kate came home to an empty house save for Elka, who met her at the door with her usual enthusiasm. Kate had made two stops on the way home. Knowing Rikki wouldn't be home Kate had stopped for take-out and would throw the containers into the neighbors trash can so Rikki would never know, plus she had stopped to get more live food for Henry.

"Hi Henry, how's my boy?" Kate coos at him as she dumps her purchases into his water and then picks him up and takes him downstairs to eat her food.

It was some time later and Kate was just lounging on the sofa listening to the radio, petting both Henry and Elka when Elka suddenly took off up the stairs. "Rikki must be home." Kate started smiling.

Rikki came racing down the stairs and sat next to Kate. "I got something." Rikki sounded excited and held up her camera to go through all the pictures she had taken. "Hi Henry." Rikki gave Henry a quick stroke along his body.

Kate watched Rikki cycle through all of her pictures. "What is he taking out of the trunk? Milk jugs?" Kate questioned, and watched him carry 8 of them inside the building he went to.

"Milk is white love, this stuff doesn't look like milk, and why 8 of them?" Rikki points out.

Kate continued to watch Rikki cycle through the pictures, until the first one of a close up of the milk jug. "You went inside!? Are you nuts?" Kate turned on Rikki.

"I needed a picture of what he left behind." Rikki defends herself. "I've even got a sample of what was in one of them." Rikki pulls out a baggie that had a wet piece of cloth inside it.

"What is that on top of it?" Kate watches Rikki cycle through a few more pictures. "It looks like it has a battery pack." Kate points out.

"I thought about taking it out and bringing it with me, just that technology and me just don't mix well." Rikki points out getting Kate to smile.

"We need to get this picture and this." Kate takes the baggie from Rikki. "To someone who can tell us what they might be." That got Kate to pull out her phone and make a call.

Minutes later both Rikki and Kate were in Kate's car headed for the office of the Fire Marshal who promised to have one of his investigators with him.

Rikki was soon showing both of them her close up picture of the milk jug. "It looks like a receiver for a signal, it's what's in the jug that looks interesting." The investigator tells them.

"This is what was in the jug." Kate holds up the baggie.

The investigator takes it from Kate. "Let's see what it does." And walks off. He cuts it in half and places one piece in a container and places wires down into it till them are both placed on the now smaller piece of cloth. "Let's see what happens." And he presses the button sending a low battery current through the wires and watches what is in the container go up in a quick flash of fire.

"It's a detonator, using a remote by the looks of what is on top of the jugs." The Fire Marshal points out.

"Let's find out what this stuff is." The investigator heads for a different room so he can run some tests.

"It's part Ethyl Ether, a volatile, highly flammable, colorless liquid with forms explosive peroxides under the influence of air and light and has a sweetish odor and is slightly miscible in water, methanol, and oils.

The other material appears to be some form of explosive material. It looks like it is designed to explode in the milk jug scattering it all over. The air and light from the fire would only make it burn hotter; we show up with water and simply help spread it around." The inspector explains.

"Where do you get this stuff?" Kate asks.

"Well, the Ethyl Ether is principally used as a solvent in organic synthesis, smokeless powder and industrial solvents." The inspector explains again.

"Where are these?" The Fire Marshal asks, getting Rikki to give him the cross streets. That got him to pull out his cell phone and order 4 units from two of the closest stations to report to that area and prepare to use foam to put out a fire that was about to start. His next call was to the airport to get the foam gun sprayer to that location.

"Most of the other sites were isolated, this one is not. If we don't get it under control quickly we could lose several blocks before we can get a handle on it." The Fire Marshal explains.

"You're going to need police units to keep the public out of the way." Kate adds and pulls out her phone.

"We need to get there." The Fire Marshal looks at his investigator. "Better move some additional units going that direction now, before it is too late."

Two phone calls later and the Fire Marshal had expanded the two alarm into a three alarm and didn't even know if he had a fire yet.

The four of them had to get through a police barricade before they all could see that they did indeed have a fire that the six units plus the unit from the airport were already fighting. They were all standing next to the battalion chief who was running this fire. "I've already called in for more units." He explains.

The three alarm had just become a four alarm. Two units were each holding down the flanks to prevent the fire from spreading to either side. The other two units along with the cannon from the airport were fighting the fire in the middle.

The cannon was holding the position while the hand held foam tubes could get in close. It was about now that they all could hear the sounds of helicopters. "I think we just made it on the local news, live." The Fire Marshal points out.

The only good news was that the police units were keeping the local TV station vans several blocks from here or it would only get uglier.

"We need to find out is he is still here." Kate whispers to Rikki.

"You get your local units to keep anyone from getting out and I'll look around. Don't forget to ask the local's if they have seen anything." Rikki offers and gives Kate a quick kiss and runs for a quiet spot to change into a different form. Large Air Elemental, seemed like a good choice since there was smoke all over the place.

Kate got a phone call, one of the police units blocking access to the site had stopped one Art Buttons from leaving the site. "Hold him, sit on him if you have to, I'll be right there."

Kate jumped in her car and drove as fast as she dared and slammed on the breaks. "Stay here Henry." Kate tells him and jumps out of the car.

"Where is he?" Kate approaches one of the officers.

"We lost him, some of the TV crews tried to suddenly make it past us and we lost track of him. His car is still here so he's on foot." The officer is forced to tell Kate.

"Damn it! He was our arsonist suspect. Did you at least see which way he went?" Kate asks him.

"Sorry." The officer shook his head.

Kate was mad but didn't yell at him, he was down her mostly just to keep people from getting in, not from getting out. Kate started walking for his car when she heard a man yell in pain.

That got Kate to turn in that direction and saw a middle aged, partly bald man near her car with the driver's door open, holding his arm and cursing. This got Kate to run for her car. "I've been bit, I need a hospital." Art yells at Kate.

Kate and Rikki were cuddled up on their sofa together, waiting. "It was amazing how fast you can get a confession out of someone who has just been bitten by the third most poisonous snake on the planet." Kate was grinning.

"You're a good boy Henry." Rikki takes a moment to stroke Henry who was in Kate's hands weaving his way between her fingers.

"You're the best Henry." Kate tells him and lifts him to kiss him, only to lose hold of him as Henry dives down into Kate's bra. Getting Kate to wiggle and Ooooo, Aaaahh, until he had settled down. "I don't know what he likes down there." Kate was still mystified about why Henry liked being snuggled up to one of her breasts.

"Just so long as he's willing to share, I don't care." Rikki points out, earning Rikki a quick slap to her arm from Kate.

"We have the venue, food, flower arrangements, table settings, music, lighting, the date. …. What about dresses?" Kate asks, changing topics.

"I've done some reading on your rituals for marriage. I suppose we could go looking for dresses if that is what you want. We have the rings." Rikki lifts up Kate's hand to prove it. "We need flowers to hold I suppose, we definitely need garters. I'm dying to run my fingers up your leg to get to it. I might even try using just my teeth to get it off you." Rikki was grinning wide.

_Along with my lips and tongue, just so I can make you squirm in front of everyone._

"You would too, wouldn't you?" Kate glares at Rikki, for even thinking of embarrassing her like that in front of everyone. "You realize of course two can play that game." Kate was grinning now.

"Maybe we should practice?" Rikki offers, lifting up Kate's hand she still had a hold of to brush a soft kiss across Kate's knuckles with.

"Who needs garters?" Kate counters, leaning across to kiss Rikki's head. "Is it dark enough yet?" Kate wanted to get started. Roy had given her the week off after the arson case just like she had requested.

Rikki looked around to see outside. "The roof it is."

A couple of minutes later they were both on the roof along with Henry who was still snuggled inside Kate's bra taking up too much room since he was still growing, along with Elka who always went were they did.

"We need to call you a ride." Rikki points out and casts another Summon Natures Ally – huge Air Elemental, greater.

"What's the difference?" Kate asks as this big could suddenly shows up.

"Age mostly. There is tiny, small, large, and huge in terms of size. As far as age and its strength, there is normal, greater, elder and monolith. This guy is a Huge, Greater." Rikki explains.

Kate is quickly gathered up by the summoned Air Elemental and Rikki transforms into a large Air Elemental and they are off to circle the city of New York, once.

Once they are both up to speed they travel at roughly 100 feet every few seconds or roughly 25 miles per hour.

New York City is 468.9 square miles or 300,069 acres of land. (if you like math problems, figure it out)

Several hours later both Kate and Rikki are back on their roof. "It would be faster if we used a helicopter or a small plane." Kate points out.

"Probably, except we would need to file a flight plan and what if the pilot clips a corner and we don't go all the way around each time for 6 straight days?" Rikki counters. "Plus there is the cost, finding someone to fly us, a record of what we had done, …" Rikki stops when Kate interrupts her.

"Alright, alright I get the point. … It would still be faster." Kate grumbles. "Now that I've spent all night flying I'm starving." Kate points out as she drops off Henry in his enclosure.

"This one or this one?" Kate holds up the two finalists for the wedding invitations.

"Left hand definitely, the other one looks too, …. Formal looking. You'd think you were being invited to a funeral not a wedding, or maybe a wedding in the renaissance era. Not really, …. Me." Rikki makes her choice, and Kate tosses that one in the trash can.

"Have you finalized your list?" Kate asks another question and Rikki hands over her paper with names on it along with addresses. "Who are these people, you've never mentioned them." Kate asks running her finger down Rikki's kinda short list.

"They're all people from Zoos that I've worked with. Mostly the local Zoos although there are a couple from other countries. They probably won't come, but I wanted them to at least know I was getting married." Rikki points out.

Kate got to work adding them to the overall list. The list itself would be taken down to the shop that was making the cards that would also take care of mailing them out for them.

It was shaping up to be a smaller wedding in terms of the number of people coming. Even if everyone brought a plus one there would be just under 50 people total, and that's if everyone RSVP'd that they were coming.

That night they went around the city of New York for the second time.

"How are we getting to the wedding?" Kate asks while looking over the music list.

"Already taken care of, the car service has two limo's already reserved. One for each of us." Rikki responds.

"Dresses?" Kate asks.

"Do what makes you happy love. … Me, I already have a plan for what I'm going to wear. I'm hoping it'll knock your eyes right out of your head." Rikki was smiling, even though Kate couldn't see her since she was in the kitchen cooking.

_Shopping for a wedding dress it is then._

That night they went around the city for the third time.

Kate was standing just outside the door knocking and then waiting. The door opened with Lanie on the other side already set to go. "You excited girlfriend?" Lanie closes the door and grabs Kate's arm and starts guiding her outside to the sidewalk to the cab Kate had used to get here in.

"I'm bursting at the seams Lanie, I just hope this doesn't take forever." Kate didn't want to moan about this shopping trip, it's just that it was an important shopping trip.

"Where are we going?" Kate questions since it felt like they had been driving for hours already.

"This is the place Kate, if this place doesn't have it, it doesn't exist." Lanie tells Kate and hustles her in through the front door.

It was three floors plus a basement full of wedding stuff, with three of the floors dedicated to just wedding dresses. "My god Lanie, this'll take us hours." Kate's eyes were open wide and gawking at all of them.

"That's what we have her for, you tell her what you are looking for and we'll be out of here in no time." Lanie was sure of it. SHE WAS WRONG!

It was too frilly, it made her look too fat, it dragged on the floor because it was too long. The idea was right but she hated the giant bow on her shoulder, and on it went. "Maybe we should come back another day Lanie, I'm tired, or maybe a different store with different designers." Kate didn't want to pick on just because she was tired and wanted this ordeal to end.

Kate eventually struggles though the front door and is greeted by Elka who is doing a balancing act with Henry on his head while trying to show Kate that she was happy Kate was home. "Hi Henry, you getting a ride?" Kate takes him off Elka freeing Elka to go nuts.

"You look like death warmed over hun, I know just what you need." And Rikki retreats to the kitchen and comes back with a shot glass. "Here chug this down." And watches Kate knock back the shot glass in one go.

"I take it you didn't find anything." Rikki sits on the sofa next to her.

"Nothing. …. I tried on I don't know how many, and looked at probably twice that many. Lanie has a little place in mind next time a couple of days from now. Instead of multiple designers in one store it's just the one." Kate leans back and tilts her head back onto the sofa, beaten into submission by a wedding dress.

"You sure I can't peek at yours so I can get an idea of what to get?" Kate already knew the answer, but you didn't win if you didn't play.

"Sorry, you're just going to have to wait until you say I do." Rikki kisses her cheek. "I need to take Elka out for a run, we can make round number 4 when I get back." Rikki pats her leg and hooks up Elka and steps out the front door.

That night they made their 4th trip around the City of New York.

It was late June and Rikki had talked Kate into sneaking into yet another pool. "I want you in that bikini of yours." Rikki was smiling. So each had a beach bag filled with what they wanted, bikini of choice, cover, flip flops and a little money for cab fare and they were in the lobby of ONE UN, New York.

Walking through the lobby to the elevators to the East Tower and up to the 27 floor where the pool is located. Walk past the reception desk and into the locker rooms and find the entrance to the pool, and POOF, they are wet and floating on their blow up mattresses in minutes.

"This is the life!" Kate whispers out, never knowing what she was missing out on all this time.

Rikki caught up to Kate in the pool standing where it was just deep enough that she had to stand on her toes without drowning. Rikki came up from behind and soon had her hands roaming over Kate's almost naked body.

"Rikki, people will see." Not that Kate was actually doing anything about stopping her, especially after both of Rikki's hands found her breasts.

"And the thrill of getting caught only adds to the fun." Rikki counters as one of her hands finds its way down Kate's belly and sneaks in under her bikini bottom.

This caused Kate to twist in place so she was facing Rikki who was also standing on her tippy toes and kiss her, deeply, allowing Rikki's hand to slide further into her bikini bottom.

Kate was soon moaning into Rikki's mouth and Rikki's fingers were doing nasty things getting Kate to respond by slipping her own hand down the front of Rikki's bikini bottom.

Kate switched from kissing Rikki to nibbling on her ear. "Yes, right there. …. Don't stop. …. So close. …. So close." Kate bit down onto Rikki's neck to keep from screaming as Rikki sent Kate over the edge while in the ONE UN New York pool.

After calming down Kate went to work on Rikki until Rikki bit down on Kate's neck to keep from screaming out Kate's name as she climaxed all over Kate's fingers.

"We need to go home love, I want to taste you and I can't take waiting anymore." Rikki dragged a willing Kate behind her out of the pool, down the elevator, through the lobby and out to a taxi that took them home.

They went around the City of New York for the 5th time that night, after making love to each other, once downstairs on the sofa, since that was as far as they got, and once more upstairs in their bed.


	32. Chapter 32

**CH32**

"How's your dad?" Rikki asks Kate as they are sitting upstairs in the den with Kate watching Rikki type on the new Derek Storm book.

"He's fine mostly, I haven't asked him about the wedding and he hasn't brought it up." Kate sighs.

"If he is any kind of father he'll come around, you're his daughter, and it's hard to just give that up." Rikki comments while still typing. …. "DAMN, I just typed something about your dad after the word Storm." Rikki starts madly backspacing.

"I'm distracting you so I'll go downstairs." Kate starts to get up.

"Don't you dare, you are not a distraction. Your father is the distraction." Rikki corrects her.

Kate sat back down but hung her head low, thinking about her father was giving Kate a headache. "I never knew him to think like this before, however the topic never did come up before. You'd think he would be happy that it's you instead of some of the boyfriends I had."

"Oh, what boyfriends would that be?" Rikki was listening but not really paying attention.

"I have a big mouth, just keep typing babe." Kate wants off this topic.

Rikki hums and just keeps typing, sparing Kate from explaining her teenage years, at least for now.

"Did you buy that burnt out lot from earlier?" Kate changes the topic.

"I did actually." Rikki stops typing, saves her work and closes the laptop. "The city sold it to me for a song, which was a good thing since that account is now down to just under $800 thousand." Rikki wasn't happy about that since it meant buying less land for several months. Especially since she was going to have to spend still more money on the 3 island tent get away and this city property.

"What are you going to do with it?" Kate was curious.

"Well, my first thought was turn it into a park. Divide it up into four sections. One would be a playground for kids, one would be a soccer field or maybe a ball park. I've found this Earth has something called baseball." Rikki pauses.

"You want to go to a game? The Yankees have a home game one of these days. … I'll teach you the rules." Kate sat up straight, only too eager to take Rikki to a game that she so loved.

"Sounds nice, pick one of your days off and get tickets for us." Rikki was willing to go. "One section would be heavily wooded and I was thinking of making the last section a pond with grasses along one side. Maybe it would attract birds like ducks maybe.

Leave some space for food trucks to park and serve food to the people that attend the ballgames perhaps." Rikki finished her thought for the land.

"Sounds nice, I wonder what is going to happen to all the other places that he burned down?" Kate wonders out loud.

"Burning them down so he can drive the prices down and buy them at roughly $100 thousand a piece. Any ideas on what he was going to do with them?" Rikki asks.

"It sounded like he had contacts in the construction industry. They in turn had contacts with developers. According to the papers we found he was trying to decide between keeping the land and renting it out, or selling it to a developer." Kate fills in what she knew.

"It's dark, time for round six." Rikki points out.

Rikki and Kate spent the night going around the City of New York for the 6th and last time.

Kate came downstairs dressed in just an oversized t-shirt, bra and panties and walked into the kitchen finding Rikki already in here, similarly dressed. It caused Kate to pause to wonder why they were both wearing the same thing, since they got dressed at different times. Kate had found the bed empty when she woke, which was unusual since Rikki wasn't a morning person like Kate was.

It did however get Kate to sneak up behind Rikki and wrap her arms around her and kiss her bare shoulder. "You better be my fiancé or she's going to shoot me." Rikki offers.

"Then you're in luck since shooting you is that last thing I want to do." Kate responds, finding Rikki spin in place and Kiss her, getting Kate to kiss Rikki back. "Now what?"

"Now we rest and make our hearts trumpet and then get them to shout from the rooftop under the countless stars above us." That was Rikki's take on what to do.

"Oh is that all." Like Kate had any idea how to do that.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something. And if it doesn't work we'll wait until your next week of vacation." Rikki gives Kate a quick kiss and goes back to fixing breakfast.

"Bacon, eggs, toast and I presume juice. Not your normal breakfast." Kate points out.

"It's our 7th day, there is nothing normal about it." Rikki points out.

"We still need a photographer, stills or video or maybe both?" Kate asks.

"Both I would think. Maybe he can dub your singing my birthday song over the video of our wedding." Rikki offers getting Kate to choke on her piece of bacon. "Oh relax, I love your voice. It'll be great."

Kate just glared at Rikki while trying to come up with reasons not to sing again, still she had already done it so Rikki could just hand over the CD she had made.

_Hide the CD! Yeah, that's a good plan. Now I just have to find where Rikki put it._

"Still nothing on Bracken?" Kate asks, watching Rikki shake her head. "No one has seen him, I have no idea where he is. How about Loretta?" Rikki asks.

"I haven't heard from her since that one day. I presume she hasn't found him either. Where would a successful, murdering piece of shit Senator with aspirations for the Presidency get to?" Kate wanted him found and stuffed into a prison where he could become someone's new girlfriend till he died of old age, rotting.

Rikki started smiling. Tell me what you really think Kate. "I was thinking of a quick trip to DC tomorrow and check in with our friends. If he isn't in New York, maybe he is still in DC somewhere."

"Can't you use that scrying spell on him?" Kate offers.

"It works best if I've interacted with the person or animal, otherwise I get nothing." Rikki was forced to admit that some spells had limits.

It was hours later. "Resting on the 7th is boring." Kate moans and leans into Rikki while sitting on the sofa watching mind numbing TV.

"Well we could try something else if you want. I mean we haven't since yesterday morning before showering." Rikki offers while doodling a finger on Kate's leg.

"What are we waiting for?" Kate takes Rikki's hand and drags her upstairs to their bed.

A couple of hours later they are lying wrapped up in each other's arms savoring the feeling of having made love to each other. "I love you." Rikki whispers out.

Kate turned her head to kiss Rikki's shoulder. "I love you too. You mean so much to me." Kate answers.

"I think we just had our hearts trumpet on the 7th day." Rikki offers.

"Maybe, …. Now we just need them to shout before the end of the day under the stars." Kate points out. "Round 3 on the roof tonight?" Kate teased, getting Rikki to chuckle.

"I was thinking more like casting speak with animals tonight. Me with Elka and you with Henry and we get all four of our hearts to shout our love for each other. Yell it to the stars putting our hearts behind it." Rikki offered.

After dinner Kate picked up Henry out of his enclosure and went up to the roof, finding Rikki and Elka already there. "Should be dark in about an hour." Rikki points out. "Wine?" Rikki holds out a glass.

"Thanks." Kate took it and sat down next to Rikki and started mindlessly running her finger up and down Rikki's exposed arm.

"Nervous?" Rikki finally asks, looking down at Kate's hand that was still running softly around her arm.

Kate snapped her hand away. "It's just what we are doing has the potential to be really big, I mean really big. Release God or someone who is a God, along with the Universe he created." Kate wouldn't say she was scared, but was worried about what could possibly happen.

"Yeah, I could really use a powerful Wizard about now, or my parents. Someone to tell me everything will be fine. Instead here I am sticking my neck way out wondering if this is the right thing." Someone with a few more years and more experience behind them.

"Yeah, I wish I knew what my mom would think about this, I could do with some advice about now." Kate agreed. "What's with the tears babe?" Kate suddenly saw one escape from Rikki's eye.

"Just thinking about all the people I've lost, and yet here I am." Rikki starts rubbing Elka's ears.

"Yeah!" Kate could only agree. "Do we need the elephants and the Orb?" Kate wonders.

"Couldn't hurt I suppose." Rikki offers, not really sure. She was a Druid not a Wizard.

"I'll get them, you stay here Henry." Kate leaves him on the table and goes downstairs to retrieve both of them.

By the time Kate is back, Henry has moved to the top of Elka's head and was weaving himself around Elka's ears. It caused Kate to start laughing. "What?" Rikki turns to look at Kate.

Kate points to what Henry is doing and the face that Elka is making. It got Rikki to start laughing. "It's a good thing these two get along so well, and you found him while on the job, abandoned in the corner of the store." Rikki remembers what Kate had told her.

"And you found Elka looking for someplace to die having been abandoned on the streets." Kate points out.

"It's dark." Rikki mentions. Getting Kate to put the Orb and elephants on the table.

Kate takes Henry off of Elka's head and places him in her lap and stars casting her spell.

Speak with Animals.

Getting Rikki to do the same.

Kate lifts Henry up to her lips and kisses his slim body. "I love you Henry, and you Elka and especially you babe. So much I don't have words for it." Kate does her part.

"And I love Elka, Henry and especially you love. My life wouldn't be worth much without you. You've filled my heart to overflowing." Rikki responds.

Kate watches Henry flick his tongue our and hiss a little. "I love you too. I will protect all of us the best I can for as long as I live. And I like your warmth and feeling your heart beating." And with that Henry works his way up the front of Kate until he can dive down into her bra and work his way around until he finds the right spot.

Elka growls and gives a woof. "I love you too. I was lost and hurting until you found me. I will protect all of us as best I can for as long as I live." Elka responds and licks first Rikki and then Kate.

Both Rikki and Kate notice that nothing has happened. "We do something wrong?" Kate asks.

"I don't know, it's magic of a type I know nothing about." Rikki was forced to admit.

They both decided to just sit on the roof sipping their wine while watching the lights of the city, since the lights drowned out the stars above them.

Kate and Rikki were jolted awake with severe chest pain causing both of them to cry out in pain, and fall out of their chairs and down onto the floor.

Down here they didn't see either the Dragon Orb or the Elephants start to glow.

Rikki's eyes found Kate's while clutching their chests from all the pain they felt, and reached out to hold each other's hands. Rikki wanted to say something but had no air to speak with, so she mouthed "I love you" to Kate who responded back in the same manner.

Henry emerged from Kate's bra and went over to Elka who was lying next to Rikki who was lying on the floor crying out in pain and climbed up onto Elka's head and stayed there.

It was moments before the pain stopped and Kate and Rikki could regain their breath, still feeling the after effects of all the pain. It was just past midnight now, not that either of them knew that yet.

"**MOMMY!?"** The sound of that voice got Rikki to whip her head around and feel her jaw drop to the floor and open her eyes wide. And soon felt her heart that had such pain just moments ago start pounding in her chest.

"**BABY!?"** Getting Rikki to get up on her hands and knees and literally crawl over to Alexis and reach out to touch her. After actually feeling her, Rikki wrapped her arms around Alexis and started crying in earnest, squeezing her tight.

Kate had managed to make it to her knees and was watching what Rikki was doing. The little girl in Rikki's arms looked just like the drawing on the side table in their bedroom. But she was dead! **"KATIE!?"** A new voice called out.

This got Kate to turn and look and saw something that was impossible. It was her mother and she was young like she was when she died. **"MOM!?"** Now it was Kate's turn to have her mouth drop to the floor and open her eyes wide. Kate could feel her heart that was just moments before been in severe pain start pounding wildly in her chest.

Kate struggled to her feet and soon had her arms wrapped around her mother who had her arms wrapped around her. **"MOM!?"** Kate sobbed into Johanna's shoulder.

Kate pulled back. **"MOM!?** … You're still young. You look just the same."

"Katie, what's going on? Why do you look so different? And where is your father?" Johanna looks Kate in her eyes not believing what she is seeing.

"Alexis, baby, …. how did you get here?" Rikki placed her hands on each side of Alexis's face. "I don't, … I don't understand. You're real!" Rikki started kissing Alexis all over her face.

"I've missed you mommy." Alexis gets out between all of Rikki's kisses.

"Katie?" Johanna questions.

Kate stokes Johanna's face. "It's a long story mom, and you're real." Kate starts touching every part of her mother she thinks she can get away with.

"I don't understand Katie, what is going on? And who are they?" Johanna nods her head towards Rikki and Alexis.

It was an hour later and Kate was sitting holding onto Johanna's hand while Henry occasionally stuck his head out of Kate's bra to flick his tongue in Johanna's direction and Rikki was sitting with Alexis in her lap holding onto her tight.

"Let me get this straight. I was dead and it's been 13 years and I died in that alley I went into to do some research on the Joe Pulatti case before meeting you and your father at a restaurant. And I'm alive again because of magic? And that snake in your bra is yours?" Johanna tried to condense it all down to something manageable. "And you're the reason magic exists and you're engaged to my daughter?" Johanna looks at Rikki.

"I know it's a lot to take in Mrs. Beckett, …." Johanna waves Rikki off. "Call me Johanna or Jo, I'm not that old. …. Or as old as I should be." Johanna huffs since it sounded like some funny dream, and that maybe she was dreaming.

"Magic exists Johanna, I've even taught Kate a few spells that she casts with ease now. I was even thinking about starting to teach her another level of spells. Ones that are harder to cast and contain more power in them." Rikki points out. "And I love your daughter, she means a lot to me."

"And this is your daughter who was also dead." Johanna nods her head in Alexis's direction.

"Yes, my baby died in my arms about 6 years ago on a different Earth." Rikki tells Johanna, while kissing Alexis's head, still not believing that she got her back.

"Different Earth?" Johanna glares at Rikki, telling Rikki where Kate got her ability to glare from.

"We had a magic mirror that you could use to view other Earths on different planes of existence. There are a limitless number of Earth's, Kate can explain. I came here from a different Earth, I just didn't mean to come to this Earth." Rikki explains.

"That was me mommy." Alexis speaks up.

"You, what do you mean you baby?" Rikki didn't understand looking down at her.

"You picked the wrong Earth mommy, so I changed the mirror for this one." Alexis explains. "And where is Hairy?" Alexis asks.

"Hairy is dead baby, he's gone." Rikki was forced to tell her.

"No mommy, Hairy was with me. Where is he?" Alexis asks with all of them hearing a roar.

This got Rikki to turn her head and look but sees nothing. So Rikki gets up putting Alexis down and walks to the edge of the roof overlooking the back porch area. **"HAIRY!?"** Rikki leaps over the side of the building and is caught by Hairy and soon finds Rikki's arms wrapped around his head, crying into his fur.

"MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT THING?" Johanna asks as her and Kate are at the edge of the roof looking down having been shocked watching Rikki jump off the roof.

"That is a Dire Bear mom, yet another long story." Kate started smiling. Kate knew it was a Dire Bear since she had seen Rikki turn herself into one. A time back when she almost threw all of this away in her stupidity.

"**HAIRY!"** Rikki continued to kiss his face. "Come on down, Hairy will catch you." Rikki offers and waves at them to jump off the roof and works her way out of Hairy's arms to stand next to him.

"Alexis?" Rikki calls and gets Alexis to jump off the roof without blinking and land in Hairy's arms.

"Johanna?" Rikki calls out.

"I'll just take the stairs if it's all the same to everyone." Johanna offers an alternative since jumping off the roof into THAT'S arms was out.

_Or maybe just stay up here, as far away from that thing as I can._

"It'll be fine mom." Kate offers.

"And you're going to jump off the roof into that things arms?" Johanna asks shocked yet again.

"Yup, because I trust Rikki with my life and I love her." Kate tells Johanna and promptly jumps off the roof into Hairy's arms.

"Come on mom, it's fast, safe and easy." Kate stands next to Rikki and waves at her mom.

"Oh hell, might as well die again." Johanna sucks it up and jumps off the roof and lands in Hairy's arms. Besides, this is a dream, ... right?


	33. Chapter 33

**CH33**

The four of them were sitting at the outside table with Hairy off to one side being entertained by Elka with Henry on his head.

"Thirteen years." Johanna whispered. "I've lost 13 years." Johanna spoke a little louder.

"Actually if you think about it, you've haven't lost 13 years, because you haven't aged." Rikki points out.

"I've lost 13 years of my daughter's life. She was forced to grow up without me, all because I got involved in that one case." Johanna shakes her head.

"We found your tape mom. …. We've got half the FBI, Sheriff's office, Secret Service and I don't know who else looking for Bracken so they can arrest him." Kate points out.

"Except I'm not dead, so he gets off on the murder charge." Johanna points out.

"You're not the only one he has had killed mom, he's going down." Kate was sure of it. "I just can't believe you are actually here, or how exactly."

"Perhaps we can answer that question." A new voice offers.

They all turn and see five people they have never seen before standing at the door leading to the living room. This got Elka to start growling, Henry to flick his tongue out several times and Hairy to start to get up.

"We mean no harm." And Rikki can see one of them casting a spell and suddenly can see Elka, Henry and Hairy fall to the ground, fast asleep.

"They are just asleep, no harm will come to them." The Wizard who cast the spell states. Rikki thinks he is a Wizard anyway.

"Dara?" The first lady speaks again looking at Rikki.

Rikki stands and moves to block access to her daughter, Kate and Kate's mother, ready to change forms in an instant and cast a spell to summon help. "My mother is dead, she died when I was 5." Rikki answers her question.

Rikki sees a pained look on her face. "Five, you look close to 30. Not too late, not too late. … I'm Amity, and this is Giles, my husband and our friends Godfrey and Jordan." Amity introduces four of the five.

"My grandmother." Rikki whispers. "You were in the elephants." Rikki states a little more loudly. "Sorry, this is Kate, my fiancé, her mother Johanna, my daughter Alexis and I'm Rikki. Though my mother named me Lelu."

"You were five when my daughter died, how do you know me?" Amity asks.

"I read the un-opened letter you left my mother. She didn't have the courage to read it." Rikki explains.

"I'm sorry but this is just all too much for me. Who are you people and who is he." Johanna has gotten up and stands next to Rikki and points to the fifth person, who Amity didn't introduce.

The fifth person seems to glide without actually stepping and moves to face Johanna. "I have much to do, so forgive me for doing this the fast way." And he reaches out to touch Johanna on the forehead, who promptly collapses to the ground.

Kate is on her feet in an instant and on the ground next to her mother. "What have you done?" Kate wanted to take him apart, piece by piece. She couldn't lose her mother again, not again.

"I have given her all the information she needs to know and is sleeping while her mind processes it. …. She will be fine when she wakes in a few hours.

I thank you from releasing me from my, …. mistake. My self-made and self-imposed prison if you will. I know you have many questions. These four have a few answers as for the other questions, ..." He pauses to think this through and answers quickly, he has much to do.

"Your two hearts are bound together. I have taken half from each of you and given it to the other. When one heart stops, the other will too. When one feels joy, the other will too. Even now you are beginning to feel the connection, however you just don't understand it. But you will given time.

Both of your hearts were broken from the losses you have endured. That which hurt you the greatest has been restored to you. These are also yours." And he hands what looks like a marble to Kate and Rikki.

"When you desperately want something, something you can't live without, crush them. … I think you four know what to do next." And with that he vanishes in a swirl of smoke.

"Was that, …. was that. ….?" Kate didn't know what to think.

"Yes dear, it was. You've just seen and spoken with GOD." Amity was smiling.

"What did he mean, you four know what to do next?" Rikki asks, feeling Alexis step up next to her and wrap herself around Rikki's legs, allowing Rikki to place a hand on her head.

"We are going to start our search for the mirror that is on this Earth." Amity states.

"I'm sorry, you gave us your names, but just who are you people?" Kate asks while still sitting on the ground holding onto her mother.

Amity just smiles. "And who are you dear?" Question for a question.

"This is Kate Beckett, my fiancé. She's a homicide detective." Rikki answers for Kate.

"And a Druid. … Rikki is teaching me." Kate states proudly.

"I'm what Rikki would call a Cleric of old. A priest to you most likely. My husband is a Wizard, Godfrey here is a, … master of getting into places and things and Jordan here is a master at hand to hand combat with amazing speed who believes strongly in peace." Amity explains.

"A thief and a Monk/Apostle of Peace." Rikki states, having read most of the papers and books her mother had left her.

"I beg your pardon! … I'm a Slayer of Domiel." Godfrey corrects Rikki standing proudly.

Rikki's eyes open wide. "An assassin who fights for good instead of evil. That you exist at all is the only mention I've read about." Rikki was shocked.

"Apostle of Peace?" Kate questions from the floor.

"According to my mothers papers, "In a world where conflict usually means violence, where good and evil meet regularly on the field of battle, where might too often makes right and power is measured in gold, the apostle of peace is a lone voice crying in the wilderness, calling for a change of heart. Having completely forsworn violence in any form, the apostle of peace is an advocate for nonviolent resolution of conflict. He is a powerful front of divine magic, but his spells are all aimed toward healing, calming hostility, and aiding his allies." Rikki does her best to remember what she had read.

"Very good granddaughter of mine." Amity smiles at Rikki.

"What happens now grams." Alexis asks while poking her head out from behind Rikki's legs.

"Three things come to mind before we go and start our search. … husband?" Amity turns to her husband.

Giles reaches into a bag at his waist and pulls out a box and hands it to Rikki. "Inside you will find four vials of the Elixir of Life. It is designed to make you younger again, however the affect is random for each person. It may only make you younger by one year or as much as ten.

The first time you drink it there is a 2% chance it will do the opposite. A second drink will add 20% to that and so on for each drink. Each vial has a total of 4 swallows contained inside it.

Do you understand granddaughter?" Giles needs to make sure before he lets go of the box.

"Yes grandfather, I understand." Rikki takes the box.

"Is there something you need granddaughter of mine? Something Giles can make for you? He is likely stronger than any Wizard you had after we were gone." Amity asks.

It got Rikki to thinking, it was like asking what would you wish for? Then Rikki had an idea and leaned in to whisper it to Amity. It soon had Amity grinning. "You really do love her." Amity whispers softly.

"I'm going to marry her." Rikki whispers back and watches Amity whisper it to her husband.

"A BRA!?" Giles exclaims and listens to his wife finish whispering. Now he is grinning wide. "I'll get to work on it and drop it off when I'm done. And we expect invitations to this wedding." Giles glares at Rikki.

Rikki starts blushing. "I'll have four formal invitations made up and waiting for you when you drop it off for Kate."

"Do you have a plan for your friend there?" Amity points at the sleeping Hairy.

"He's too big to stay here, and this Earth has never seen a Dire Bear before. They would likely hunt him down and kill him." Rikki thought for a moment. "However I think I know of a place to take him, just his type of terrain even."

"Can you get him there or do you require help" Amity asks, thinking her husband's skill at teleport might be necessary.

"I can handle it, not a problem." Rikki smiled, since she knew just what to do.

"I need something to drink." Amity states.

"I'll get it. Water, milk, something stronger perhaps?" Rikki offers.

"I'll get it dear, just point me in the right direction." Amity stops her and goes where Rikki points.

Inside she finds the kitchen which looks nothing like what she is used to. In fact the entire house was nothing like she was used to. However she doesn't go into the kitchen and stops at the living room and casts two spells, both of which are the same.

True Resurrection - You restore life to a deceased person. You can raise a peraon that has been dead for no longer than 25 years in Amity's case, given her level of power. In addition, the subject's soul must be free and willing to return. If the subject's soul is not willing to return, the spell does not work.

This spell can even bring back a person whose body has been destroyed, provided that you unambiguously identify the deceased in some fashion (reciting the deceased's time and place of birth or death is the most common method).

Amity spoke to both of them briefly and kissed and hugged both of them. "They're right outside, you might want to give them some time and talk to yourselves first. …. It is good to see you my love." Amity wraps her arms around the woman and kisses her.

"It has been a long road and I'm glad we are all here. Your father and I will be back in a few days. …. **She's getting married!"** Amity dances in place and then hugs and kisses both of them before running for the door only to stop and turn back. Wipe away her tears and step back outside.

Back outside Amity finds Hairy, Elka and Henry are back awake with Rikki hugging the dog while Alexis was in Hairy's arms. Kate was still on the ground with her mothers head in her lap stroking her hair while tears ran down her face.

Amity pokes Giles and whispers into his ear which has him hustling into the house.

The three of them watch Rikki pick up Henry and take him over to Kate, kisses the top of Kate's head and goes over to Hairy.

Jordan moved over to kneel down next to Johanna, cast a spell and touch Johanna. "Your mother is fine, she's just resting. I can't imagine what it must be like to have 13 years of history hit you upside of your head. She is likely going to be a little disoriented when she wakes, try not to let her stand too quickly. What she has learned will likely come out in bits and pieces, something like sudden revelations of information that she suddenly understands." Jordan explains.

"She died when I was 19, it crushed my heart." Kate confides, having her mother's head in her lap has loosened Kate's tongue just a little. Normally she wouldn't tell anyone that, before Rikki. **"MY DAD!?"** It suddenly hit Kate. How was she going to explain this to her dad?

His wife was alive and 13 years younger than he was.

"The truth young one, always tell the truth. Lies only come back to haunt you and cost you twice as much in the end. They may seem like the right idea at the time, however that is the illusion they place.

The truth only makes you stronger." Jordan places a hand on Kate's head and steps back with the others.

Giles came back out wiping away tears quickly and hugged his wife. "We'll be back babe, we'll be back." Amity whispers to him, getting Giles to nod his head. They had only just got here and they were both young still, younger than their own granddaughter even.

Amity moved over to Rikki. "We need to be going, we really need to find that mirror. … Take your friend here somewhere safe and then come back. There is something waiting for you inside your house."

"You didn't have to do that grandma, I've already gotten more than I could ever dream of getting." Rikki turned her head to look at Hairy with her daughter in his arms. Plus calling someone younger than her grandma was a little weird.

"It isn't just for you dear, it was for us too. You might need a bigger house dear." Amity smiles, not knowing just how many bedrooms this place had. That got Rikki to look at Amity with a puzzled expression.

"Do you know where we are going husband?" Amity steps back over to Giles, who casts a spell.

Locate Object - You sense the direction of a well-known or clearly visualized object. You can search for general items, in which case you locate the nearest one of its kind if more than one is within range. Attempting to find a certain item requires a specific and accurate mental image; if the image is not close enough to the actual object, the spell fails. You cannot specify a unique item unless you have observed that particular item firsthand.

"I have a direction and rough distance involved." Giles tells her and starts work on his next spell.

Teleport, Greater - This spell instantly transports you and willing persons touched to a designated destination, which may be as distant as much as 2,500 miles with no error.

"We will be back in a few days." Amity tells them and the four of them are gone in an instant.

"We need to get you someplace safe Hairy, this Earth just isn't meant for you." Rikki steps up to him.

"Can I come mommy?" Alexis wasn't ready to let go of her friend just yet, he was all she had for the last few years after they both died.

"Of course baby, you can go anywhere you want this time." Rikki answers her.

Rikki steps over to Kate. "I'm going to take Hairy here someplace safe. You have Henry and Elka to watch over both of you. You might want to go inside and get your mother some water or something stronger for when she wakes up, in case we are still gone." Rikki offers.

"It's really my mother!" Kate looks up at Rikki with eyes still filled with tears.

"Yeah, it is." Rikki turns her head to look at Alexis who was still in Hairy's arms. "She really is." Rikki uses both her thumbs to wipe away Kate's tears and kisses her, soundly. "We'll be back in a little bit." Rikki tells Kate and gives her another quick kiss.

"Come on you two." Rikki touches Hairy after stepping close to the plant of choice and casts a spell.

Transport via plants.

In an instant they are on Rikki's recent purchase of several thousands of acres in the hills of Mexico. "I own this land Hairy, as far as your eye can see. It is isolated and now all yours.

There might even be a cave in the hills over there." Rikki points to a higher elevation off to one side. "If not we'll make one for you. Try not to over hunt the area big guy. Come on, let's look around a little." Rikki offers.

Kate meanwhile felt Henry slither over and up onto her mother allowing Kate to pick him up and kiss him. "She's my mother Henry! She was dead and now she's not. … It's been 13 long and lonely years." Kate talks to him till she feels Elka's nose poke her.

Kate looked up at Elka and smiled. "I could use a drink, something stiff I think, and some water for mom." Kate mentions. Kate allows Henry to go back down into her bra and works at getting up. Pulling a cushion off of one of the chairs and places it under Johanna's head, Kate heads inside while Elka stays to watch over the lady lying on the ground.

Kate wasn't really thinking as she stepped into the kitchen through the door. Finding the bottle of Tequila that Kate knew they had, Kate poured out a shot and downed it in one drink and then refiled her glass and pulled out a larger glass and pushed it into the cold water dispenser on the refrigerator.

"I wonder what happened to the elephants and the Orb?" Kate talks to herself and downs her shot glass and rinses it out in the sink and leaves it there and heads for the stairs to go up to the roof, since that was where both objects were last.

Stepping into the living room, Kate stops dead in her tracks. "WHO ARE YOU?"

There were two of them. They were both dressed in what looked like armor. One had leather while the other looked like it was made up of a bunch of leaves all put together somehow. The male had the leather and a big sword still in its scabbard, while the lady dressed in leaves was holding a staff and also had a sword still in its scabbard, only shorter.

"How did you get in here?" Kate questioned them, feeling Henry start moving around in her bra.

"It's alright dear, we're friends." The lady tells her.

"Friends? I've never seen you two before." Kate started slowly moving her hand to her weapon, only it was in the front closet. And her mother was lying exposed on the ground outside. OUTSIDE!

"**ELKA!" **Kate yelled her name and had Elka come charging into the living room and stop and growl at these two, ready to rip them to pieces if necessary.

"No,no, it's alright dear. We really are friends." The lady held up her hands, while the man placed his hand on his sword. "You're a good girl, I know you're only protecting what is yours. We really are friendly." The lady tried cooing at Elka, who only inched her way closer growling and showing just how many teeth she had and just how willing she was to use them.

"It's not working babe." The lady tells the man next to her.

"How could it not work?" He asked, shocked that she was failing.

"It must not be a normal animal, a companion of hers maybe?" The lady offers still trying to get Elka to not lunge for them and rip one of them to pieces, most likely her, since she knew her husband's skill with a sword.

"This is a first for you Dara, I've never seen you fail before this." The man points out.

That got Kate to jerk her head. "Dara! You're Dara? …. Rikki's mother?" Kate stared at the two of them. But they were dead! Rikki said they were, vaporized in a nuclear blast.

Dara only stared at Kate not understanding, the name Rikki meant nothing to her.

Kate shook her head. "You named her Lelu." Kate corrected herself.

"You're the Kate my mother mentioned before leaving, my daughters fiancé." Dara offers.

"Dara?" The man whispers as he only has eyes for Elka who was still inching forward growling and showing all her teeth.

"Elka." Kate calls getting Elka to stop moving, but not stop growling or display her mouthful of teeth.

"If you're Dara, prove it. I read your journal, what happened to your husband?" Kate asks, remembering the answer.

Dara blinks several times. What happened to her husband that she wrote in her journal only months ago.

"He almost died in a fight, he scared the crap out of me. His left leg had been severed and I regrew it for him. He almost bled to death." Dara answers.

Kate felt better but would really like more. "He cooked dinner one day." Kate offered.

That got Dara to grin. "He can't cook and could probably find a way to burn water." Dara's grin only got wider.

"Hey, I can hear you, you know." He took exception to what his wife was saying about him. He thought what he had done was sweet.

"He wrote you something and you folded the pages into your journal." Kate offers.

That got Dara to soften considerably. "He wrote a song for our baby, and even though he can't sing worth a damn, he certainly knows how to play a guitar though." Dara was still grinning wide.

"Was that a compliment or an insult?" Her husband asks still watching Elka.

"You're pregnant." Kate states remembering she had only just found out before dying.

This got Dara to place her hand on her belly where the tiny bulge that was still there but wasn't visible yet.

"Elka, sit!" Kate calls out and the man relaxes when Elka sits where she was standing and stops growling, though never takes her eyes off of him.

"Elka is yours?" Dara asks, not making a move towards Kate just yet.

Kate shakes her head. "Elka is Rikki's. … I mean Lelu." Kate corrects herself.

"Rikki?" Dara questions.

"Lelu changed her name to Rikki Alexandria Rodgers when she came to this Earth using the mirror." Kate explains.

Dara nods her head and moves towards Kate. "My mother said you two were getting married." Dara points out.

"Yes, I love her and she loves me back." Kate tells her and holds up the ring on her hand. And where was Rikki? Kate was here all alone meeting her parents!

_Don't freak out Kate, don't freak out. … Oh who am I kidding, this entire night is worthy of a world-class freak out!_

As Dara gets closer, Henry sticks his head out to warn her off. Kate works at pulling Henry out and into her hands. "Henry is mine." Kate explains as Henry works his way through Kate's fingers flicking his tongue out at Dara, warning her to keep her hands to herself.

"You're both Druids." Dara wasn't really asking. They had died when Lelu was five after all, they both only knew the tiny amount her mother and father had told them. A mother and father that were about the same age as they were!

Kate nods her head. "Rikki is teaching me." Kate points out.

"I lost my animal companion in the blast. It still feels like he should be right next to me. I can't believe he is gone." Dara blinks back tears. So much had happened in such a short amount of time.

"I had a Dire Lion. … Dillon." Dara states.


	34. Chapter 34

**CH34**

Kate, Dara and Luke were sitting at the small dining room table talking while Henry was still weaving his way between Kate's fingers.

Luke had carried the still unconscious Johanna inside and placed her on the sofa where Elka was sitting, guarding Johanna. Rikki wasn't here and this woman seemed to mean a lot to Kate and she was vulnerable so she was going to guard her.

"He seems to like you a lot. It's not that snakes can't form bonds with people, they're just a more, … isolated type of animal." Dara points at Henry.

"He was just a new born baby when I found him. He still isn't a year old yet, …. still just a baby. I thought he was the cutest thing I had ever seen. It was only after I got him home and Rikki looked him up that we found out just how dangerous his poison is.

Sorry, I mean Lelu." Kate only ever used the name Rikki.

Dara reached out a hand to touch one of Kate's. "It's alright dear, we've missed a lot. Rikki sounds like a perfectly fine name, we'll adapt. …. How did you two meet?" Dara removes her hand when Henry flicks his tongue out at Dara's hand touching Kate's.

"Sorry, he's never been this defensive about me before." Kate lifts Henry up to kiss him and try and calm him down.

"He's growing up dear, creating his own personality and becoming more and more attached to you. As he does he'll take his cues about people from you more and more. Right now he is being possessive and protective of you. …. No offense taken." Dara re-assures Kate.

"I was chasing down a suspect, … I'm a homicide detective for the City of New York. I'm embarrassed to say he got the drop on me and I'd be dead except Rikki was out running with Elka. Rikki distracted him and Elka all but ripped his arm off.

Rikki talked me into spending the night with her to get me out of the hospital and we became friends, until we became more than just friends.

I almost ruined everything at one point. …. I got scared. …. I'd never thought of being involved with another woman and there was an incident that scared me and I did something stupid.

I was such an idiot, it's taken months for Rikki to trust me again. I love her a lot. … She has healed my heart from when my mother died.

Except she's not dead." Kate turns to look at her mother resting on the sofa with Elka sitting there guarding her.

"And our daughter loves you back." Dara wasn't really questioning, still they hadn't yet seen their daughter.

"Yes, …. she says she does and has shown me that she does. …. Did he really mean I have half of Rikki's heart and she has half of mine?" Kate thinks back to what that "God" had told them.

"Most likely dear. … I only know a little about the Dragon Orb that my mother left me. We're talking about a degree of magic that is far above our heads. Only a God has the ability to create an entire Universe and encase it inside an object.

My mother briefly touched on the fact that he talked to you?" Dara questioned.

Kate nodded her head. "He didn't say much and then he gave us each something." Kate rolls her marble out onto the dining room table.

Luke looks at it and runs a hand over it and then casts a spell.

Detect Magic.

Kate recognized the words and knew what he had done, as did Dara.

Both Kate and Dara sat their quietly for a couple of minutes. "And?" Dara asks.

"It glows with a power of magic I've never encountered before, only the mirror is more powerful than this. If I'm reading this correctly it has an equal amount of magic of each type. This thing might be capable of almost anything.

I suggest you keep it someplace safe, someplace you can reach it easily if you need to. This thing is powerful." Luke points at it several times.

Kate picks it up and stuffs it into her bra on the opposite side that Henry seems to like.

"You're a Druid too?" Kate asks looking at Dara.

Dara nods her head. "My husband is a Ranger who has a limited number of spells himself. You should see what he can do with his two swords one day. It's almost hypnotic looking." Getting a chuckle from Luke, however Dara was proud of him.

"I'm sorry about your companion." Kate points out.

"I still expect him to come walking around some corner. I don't yet feel like he is gone, even if I know he is." Dara feared for the tears that were to come when it did sink in that Dillon was gone forever.

Kate suddenly clutched her heart. "Something wrong?" Luke asks, since his wife was drifting off about Dillon.

"I don't know exactly. It's not pain exactly and yet I feel like something just washed over me. Actually I'm starting to feel lighter somehow." Kate didn't understand, she wasn't doing anything to cause it even if it did feel familiar.

Rikki had a hold of Alexis's hand when they were done finding Hairy a place to live and had used her access to Word of Recall spell and ended up in their bedroom on the third floor.

Rikki was down on her knees with her arms wrapped around Alexis. "I can't believe you are here, I've missed you so much." Rikki's tears were starting up again.

"I've missed you too mom. … I could see and talk, but you wouldn't answer me. Only Hairy talked to me." Alexis tells her mom in her innocence of what she just told her.

Rikki pulled back but didn't let go of Alexis. "You could see me? You've been watching me? All this time, me and Kate? …." Rikki didn't believe it, just how much had Alexis seen.

"You love Kate mom. … Kate loves you back." Alexis confirms.

"Oh baby, you shouldn't have seen us doing that. You're too young." Rikki didn't know what to say or think.

"I watched everything until you went to bed mommy. You taught me not to go into your room unless invited, so I was a good girl." Alexis tells Rikki.

Rikki relaxes and goes back to holding Alexis in her arms. Alexis didn't watch them make love to each other. That would have been just wrong.

WAIT, what about the one time they made love to each other on the sofa? … Rikki decided not to bring it up. Maybe ignorance had its place after all.

"Do you like Kate?" Rikki really needed Alexis to like Kate.

"Kate is great mommy. You're going to get married!" Alexis was smiling wide. It was her dream come true. Mommy was in love and going to get married. They would be a family.

"We should go downstairs and search for Kate, she probably wants to meet you." Rikki offers.

"I love you mommy." Alexis's tears started. She had her mommy back again.

"I love you too baby." Rikki wiped her tears away and picked up Alexis and carried her downstairs in search of Kate.

Rikki got to the bottom. "Elka." Rikki called her over and set Alexis down. It was enough to get Elka to leave her guard duty over Johanna and step up to Alexis and stick her nose in and sniff her up one side and down the other.

It got Alexis to giggle and pet Elka as she did, quickly finding Elka's weakness who held her head still to allow Alexis to scratch her ears. "This is Elka, my best friend." Rikki explains to Alexis.

"That you babe?" Rikki hears Kate's voice and gets Rikki with Alexis in tow to round the corner to look at the dining room table.

It was at this point that Rikki stopped dead in her tracks. The memory and what she sees in front of her start to flash in her mind. It got Rikki to slowly drop to her knees. "Hi baby." Dara whispers out guessing from Kate calling her that this was her grown up daughter.

"MOM? … DAD?" Rikki's mouth drops to the floor onto her knees while staring at them. "HOW? … WHEN? …. HOW? …." Was it possible?

Dara and Luke got up and down on their knees to wrap their arms around their grown up daughter. They had missed out on everything since she was five.

There were soon tears and crying everywhere. Alexis had her arms around her mother, Rikki had an arm around each of her parents, Dara and Luck each had an arm around Rikki, and Kate was still sitting in her chair with a hand over her heart, feeling it pounding in her chest as she added her own tears to what was happening.

It was getting really late, like 3:00 am and Rikki and Kate were getting tired. Plus Kate had to go to work in the morning since her week of vacation was over.

"We'll figure out what to do tomorrow." Rikki offers. "You two can have Kate's old room, mom and dad. …. How would you like to camp out with Henry and Elka?" Rikki asks Alexis, getting Alexis to nod her head enthusiastically.

"I'll go get my old magic bedroll." Rikki offers.

It was moments later as Kate and Rikki got into bed together after making sure everyone was comfortable with their location. They had decided to leave Johanna on the sofa since it was comfortable.

Elka was downstairs guarding her while Henry was in bed with Alexis guarding her. Kate was still chuckling about how easily Henry had agreed to watch over her.

"Go to sleep love, you have work in the morning." Rikki whispers with her arms wrapped around Kate with her nose barely touching Kate's nose.

"Easier said than done. My mother is downstairs. Your daughter, who is precious by the way, is downstairs with Henry and your parents that look younger than either of us are also downstairs.

Not to mention that your own grandparents who are just as young are around here somewhere.

I got to see a real God, who tells me I have half of your heart, and I still have to explain all this to my father. His dead wife is back from the grave and just happens to be 13 years younger than he is.

And you want me to sleep?" Kate was sure Rikki was nuts.

It got Rikki to smile at Kate and give her a quick kiss. "I take it that making love to each other tonight is out?" Rikki grins wide.

"Only if you really want me to get some sleep." Making love to Rikki and screaming out her name with everyone downstairs did have a certain allure to it.

"Go to sleep love, we both have a big day tomorrow." Rikki kissed Kate who kissed her back.

Kate did her best to get her mind to shut down and didn't know anything again till Rikki came walking out of the bathroom with wet hair. "Your turn, I'm going downstairs to check on everyone and start breakfast." Rikki leaned over the bed and kissed Kate.

Dressed in her usual morning attire, oversized t-shirt, bra, panties and socks, Rikki started with Alexis and got her up and into the shower and placed Henry into his enclosure so he could rest or go hunting for his food.

Then across the hall to knock on the door her parents were in. A half-naked Dara answered the knock.

"There should be some clothes that might fit you in the closet. They are some of mine and some of Kate's. I don't have anything for dad." Rikki tried to give an apologetic face to her mom.

"We'll think of something baby, I'm just so happy that your here, or that we're here." Dara giggled, it was all so, … unreal.

Rikki smiled, since she was thinking the same. "I'll be downstairs checking on Kate's mother and making breakfast for all of us. Come down when you are ready. The only bathroom on this level is across the hall, Alexis is in it at the moment. There is another bathroom downstairs." Rikki explains.

"We'll be find baby, I'll check on your baby and make sure she is dressed and downstairs." Dara leans out and gives her daughter a quick kiss.

Rikki makes it downstairs and finds Elka lying on the floor next to Johanna who was still asleep on the sofa. "You stay here girl." Rikki pets Elka and walks into the kitchen and gets started. She had never made breakfast for this many people in years, especially using her tiny kitchen.

Rikki was busy trying to get what she had cooked. Pancakes were in the oven keeping warm, bacon was in one pan and Rikki had omelets' that were in another large pan. Milk, juice and fruit were still in the refrigerator.

"Something smells good." Johanna walks into the kitchen yawning with Elka right behind her.

"**HI!"** Rikki stops what she is doing and steps over to give Johanna a quick kiss to her cheek. "How do you feel?" Rikki asks going back to her cooking.

"A little weird actually. There are all these things floating around in my head that I can't quite grasp. … It's Rikki, right?" Johanna was pretty sure she was right.

"Yes, I'm sure you met Elka." Rikki points behind her.

Johanna turned. "Yes, she stuck her nose in my face as soon as I woke up. She looks like she could be ferocious and scary and yet she acts like the kindest, gentlest thing." Johanna ruffles up her ears.

"Elka is the best. There is a bathroom with a shower just around the corner if you want one. I can run upstairs and bring down some clothes for you to use for now. Everyone else is in the shower at the moment." Rikki tells her.

"That would be nice, I could use a nice hot shower. You have enough hot water for this?" Johanna worried about that.

"Pretty sure yeah. … This house has two separate apartments upstairs. Each floor has its own AC units in the windows and each floor has its own water heater, including this floor." Rikki explains.

"Then I guess a shower it is. … How is Katie?" Johanna starts to leave but stops.

"About as confused as the rest of us, her problem is she has to go to work this morning. Her week of vacation is over." Rikki is forced to admit.

"What does Katie do again?" Johanna could almost grasp the answer, but it just danced in front of her, mocking her.

"Kate is the best homicide detective in New York City. You'd be proud of her. … You will be proud of her." Rikki corrects herself as she slides a couple of omelet's onto a pan and places them in the oven to keep warm.

"I was proud of her when she was 19. …. She's what now, 30?" Johanna knew she had to get to know her own daughter all over again.

"32 actually, I'm 28. … It's late June at the moment. Just starting to warm up in New York." Rikki informs her.

"Thirteen years." Johanna laments. Thirteen years lost.

"Go take a shower Johanna, we have a lot to talk about and do today. Maybe we'll have a few surprises for Kate when she gets home from work.

Johanna starts to leave again but stops. "You two are engaged."

"Yes, I love Kate very much. We actually asked each to marry the other without knowing the other was going to ask." Rikki confirms and explains a little.

"I'm glad she's happy, there was probably a lot of pain after I was gone." Johanna couldn't help but think of what Kate went through.

"Go shower Johanna, worry about everything else after a nice hot shower." Rikki gives Johanna a soft push to get her going.

Rikki waits until putting a few more strips of bacon in her pan before running upstairs to find some clothes for Johanna. "Your mother is up and in the shower downstairs." Rikki tells Kate as Kate steps out of the bathroom with her hair almost dry.

"How is she?" Kate stops in her tracks.

"About the same as the rest of us. Confused, excited, worried." Rikki pulls some clothes out of her closet and then pulls out a pair of panties that she hopes will fit her. "Get dressed for work and come downstairs love, breakfast is almost ready." Rikki steps over to Kate and gives her a quick kiss.

"And yes your mother knows we are getting married, so do my parents, as does Alexis." Rikki calls over her shoulder.

That got Kate to start smiling. "But do they approve?" Kate whispers to herself.

Kate was only a little behind Dara, Luke and Alexis going downstairs for breakfast. Kate could hear Rikki giggling as she stepped into the kitchen. "I told you." Luke glares at his wife.

"My clothes look good on you dad." Rikki was now past giggling and into laughing.

"I am sooo not going to live this down." Luke moaned.

Kate stepped into the kitchen which was full of people since it was small and instantly stated laughing.

"OH GOD, someone please kill me." Luke moans, getting Dara to kiss his head about being such a good sport about it so far.

"He's funny mommy." Alexis adds her two cents.

"Yes he is baby." Rikki agrees between laughs.

Luke just stood there wanting to die, dressed in one of Rikki's oversized t-shirts that fitted him tight, exposing his broad chest, muscled arms and tight stomach. Plus he was wearing a pair of Kate's old yoga pants that were too tight in the middle and way too short and bare foot.

Kate had no trouble seeing why Dara was attracted to him, he was a stud, period.

"Well breakfast is ready." Rikki pulls what's in the oven out. "Omelet's with cheese, ham and spinach, bacon, toast, fruit, pancakes, butter, jam, hot sauce and maple syrup. Milk and orange juice is in the refrigerator." Rikki explains.

"And she can cook." Johanna comments behind Kate having heard most of the menu.

**"MOM!"** Kate turns in place and wraps her arms around Johanna who hugs her daughter in return.

Kate and Rikki ate standing in the kitchen since the only table seated four.

Luke took another ribbing for his choices for breakfast, especially pouring hot sauce on his omelet, though bathing it in hot sauce might be more accurate.

Rikki was only smiling in the kitchen remembering what men liked on her Earth when she cooked for them.

Everyone said their good byes to Kate at the door as she left for work. "I'll be home as fast as I can." Kate could only pray that the city was quiet today.

"We need clothes first." Rikki offers up. "Mom and Johanna should come with me I think. I don't know dad's size, but I do know Alexis's size and Johanna needs something as well as you mom. Dad can stay here and get to know his granddaughter and let Elka and Henry guard them."

Johanna recognized most everything as they took a cab to the closest mall. "So much technology and concrete." Dara moaned.

"It's not like home mom. This Earth actually has a lot of people that are fighting to keep nature alive. New York is one of only a few really large cities, and even it has a number of parks in it, especially the really big one." Rikki tries to calm her fears.

"Central Park." Johanna comments. "843 acres in the middle of Manhattan Island."

"I own thousands of acres along with 5 islands mom. I even recently bought land from the city that I plan on turning into a park. I'll take you for a tour of the city after we're done shopping." Rikki promises.

They were in their third store and were already laden down with bags. "I have the money Johanna and you need clothes, so just stop. You're my fiancé's mother, I'm not letting you walk around with nothing to wear. … Oh, you also need a swim suit. Kate and I sneak into pools at hotels a lot." Rikki was tired of Johanna moaning that she was spending too much of Rikki's money.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Johanna rolled her eyes. Her rebel daughter sneaking into pools. It could have been worse. "When is your wedding?" Johanna needed something to wear.

"October 5th at the Bronx Botanical Gardens. We just need to select a photographer and adjust our invitation list after yesterday." Rikki tells her.

"So it will be cold outside but warm inside under all that glass. You two are really organized." Johanna was impressed.

Rikki scrunched up her face. "Your husband doesn't approve of us getting married. … I may have gotten a little too aggressive on his ass a few weeks ago." Rikki admitted.

"You leave Jim to me, I'll have him walking both of you down the aisle if that is what you two want. … That or he'll be walking with a limp for the rest of his life." Johanna was however afraid of what was to come. She had been dead for 13 years.

"Your husband didn't take your loss well." Rikki left it at that for now.

"You can tell me later, right now I need to find a dress for your wedding." Johanna started looking around.

It was sometime later and they were all walking to Rikki's front door carrying countless bags each. Rikki had spent thousands on this little shopping trip. "You sure you can afford all this baby?" Dana had asked Rikki while selecting something for her husband to wear that she wanted to see him in.

"I have that little bag you left me mom, and gold is worth a lot here. … A whole lot. It's what I've used to buy almost everything with." Rikki assures her. "You did get each of you a swimsuit, yes?" Rikki wanted to take them to the pool too. Rikki had already found one for Alexis along with countless other pieces for her to wear.

Elka was going nuts on the other side of the door, finding the door being opened by Alexis. "MOMMY!" Alexis jumped into Rikki's arms who was forced to drop her bags.

"Hi baby! … Have you been a good girl for your grandfather?" Rikki showered her face with kisses.

"She's been an angel." Luke assures her while taking half of the bags Dara was carrying, anxious to get out of what he was wearing.


	35. Chapter 35

**CH35**

Luke, Dara, Alexis and Johanna were all dressed in their new clothes and downstairs.

"I feel funny in these clothes too. I miss my leathers." Luke moans. "And having my swords at my side."

"May be babe, but you look so handsome." Dara kisses his cheek.

"And you honey look sexy and delicious." Luke counters and kisses her cheek.

"We need to find a bigger place to live, I'm running out of bedrooms." Rikki offers. "Plus we need a plan on how to explain this to your husband." Rikki looks at Johanna.

"I have to admit I'm anxious to see him and scared out of my mind. It was just yesterday to me and 13 years of misery for him. What did you mean by he didn't handle it very well?" Johanna asks.

"You better sit for this." Rikki tells her, and waits till Johanna was sitting on the sofa.

"I only know what Kate told me, so if you want more precise information you will have to wait till she gets home from work." Rikki warns Johanna.

"Your husband disappeared into the bottom of a whiskey bottle, bottle after bottle. He forced Kate to grow up without his help, forcing Kate to clean up his mess from being sick.

Throwing out the bottles and dumping the ones she found down the drain, only to do it again and again.

He lost his job and stopped making payments, forcing both of them out of the house." Rikki paused.

"JIM!?" Johanna whispered, not understanding how he could do that to himself.

"Kate left Stanford and went into the police academy, she was determined to find out who killed you. It turned into her life's mission as I understand it.

Your daughter had closed off her heart and didn't let anyone in. I think I sneaked up from behind her and made it past her walls before she knew it.

Your husband is sober know, but it sounds like it is still a struggle for him. Plus I think all that alcohol changed him, he feels more cold now compared to what Kate tells me about him before your, …. accident." Rikki explains.

"JIM!?" Johanna shakes her head, how could he let all this happen? It wasn't the man she remembered from just yesterday.

Dara sat down next to Johanna. "Everyone reacts to loss differently. It sounds like he loves you a lot and didn't know what to do after you were gone. The pain in your heart can lead to you doing many things.

He may not be the man you remember anymore, but that doesn't mean he will stay that way. …. You may have some work to do to get him back." Dara offered. "Think about how and when you want to go see him and who you want to go with you. Luke and I will be happy to go with you. Our daughters are getting married, you are about to be family. …. We'll be happy to help." Dara offered.

"My wife speaks the truth Johanna, you're not in this alone." Luke agrees.

"I need to go grocery shopping, we were running low on food before all of this, now we need even more. You three can talk it over while I'm gone. … Come on baby, you can help me shop." Rikki talks to Alexis and heads for the hall closet to get her folding shopping cart since Rikki was pretty sure she needed lots of food this trip.

It was later after Rikki had cooked everyone something for lunch and she was sitting at the dining room table with her laptop. "You're going to look for a bigger house using this thing?" Dara asks sitting at the table along with Johanna and Alexis. Luke was out back looking over this BBQ thing Rikki had shown him.

Luke only knew how to cook over an open fire and was interested in cooking for everyone tonight.

"Yeah, I know it's technology. I'll be the first to admit that it was a big adjustment after I came here to adapt to using it. Kate has helped a lot in that. There are a number of places that place houses on this Internet that you can look at without ever leaving home.

You still have to go look at it of course, but this helps narrow your choices down some." Rikki explains.

It was an hour later and Rikki had three she thought might work out for them.

**351 W End Ave **Bright and airy, this grand 5-story single-family townhouse combines the scale and elegance of late 19th century architecture with modern day comforts and layout. The central staircase gives all main rooms the generous proportions of the full 20' house width, and its location on a wide thoroughfare with landmarked townhouses opposite, guarantees exceptional light throughout. Many original details, such as curved mahogany pocket-doors and quarter-sawn paneling remain. The house was built circa 1891 and designed by famed architects Lamb & Rich as part of an original row of 14 houses. The impressive scale of the house is enhanced by its high ceilings, beautiful garden and tree-lined block views, abundant oversized windows on every floor and 2 enormous skylights at the peak of the house all providing fantastic light streaming in throughout the day. Comprising approximately 6,875 square feet, this beautiful home has been immaculately preserved with original interior and exterior details. This single-family home is currently configured with a garden floor guest suite which could easily be converted to a separate, income-producing unit. The layout is flexible and can accommodate 6-8 bedrooms, 6 full bathrooms and 1 powder room. The house will be delivered vacant. This elegant home boasts an outdoor garden surrounded by a series of other brownstone gardens replete with blooming trees and open are six original fireplaces (3 wood-burning and 3 gas) with antique mantels throughout the house and exceptional old-world detail with exquisite moldings, ceiling rosettes, border-inlaid hardwood floors, coffered ceilings, solid wood pocket doors, built-in bookshelves and cabinetry, French doors and custom window house is part of a unique landmark block of townhouses on both sides of the avenue, in the West End-Collegiate Historic district, with no commercial traffic allowed. The area is well-known for its beauty, serenity, and safety, only one block from Riverside Park. It is extremely quiet and offers a retreat from busy city life with every convenience just around the corner.

**30 W 85th St **Built in the late 1880's by local New York architect C. Steinmetz, 30 West 85th Street is a beautiful 21 foot wide Triple Mint Renovated Neo-Grecian style brownstone with Queen Anne Elements offering over 9,800 Sq Ft on 6 floors. This substantial home has been exquisitely restored as evidenced by the extensive level of contemporary comforts and the classic accents throughout. The magnificent home features a large elevator servicing all levels of the property including the fully finished basement and roof terrace. Multiple outdoor areas create a sense of light and space throughout crowned by a planted roof deck with Jacuzzi. There is a large three story rear extension that has been brilliantly incorporated into the original structure. With its proximity to Central Park half a block away and the grand scale seldom found in a New York City home, this house offers one the quintessential opportunity of city living.

**247 Central Park West**

Built in 1887 by William Noble, 247 Central Park West is one of the few remaining single family homes on Central Park. Today with 10,745 square feet, this magnificent architectural masterpiece juxtaposes historic prewar details with contemporary splendor. The parlor floor boasts a double height ceiling and a glass and steel staircase crowned by a domed skylight flooding the home with light. From the third floor on, the staircase follows a Guggenheim sweep allowing the owner additional walls for displaying art. This unique home has 6 levels, which can also be accessed by elevator, plus a finished lower level with a 60' fresh water pool and home gym. There are 5 large bedrooms, 6 baths, 2 half baths, 2 offices, and a master bedroom floor with Central Park views, wonderfully large dressing area, spa like bathroom and terrace. The professional chefs kitchen and dining room open onto a Zen-like bamboo garden. The roof terrace has sweeping park views.

"You can afford these homes?" Johanna saw the prices. $10.9 Million for the first one. $17.5 million for the second one and $27.5 million for the third.

"The Central Park West home will be a bit of a stretch, but yes." Rikki assures Johanna and her parents.

"Well personally I liked the one on 85th the best, even at $28 million I'm not sure that glass staircase is me, and looking at this place." Johanna scans her head around. "You seem to like wood."

"Mom, dad?" Rikki asks.

"I agree with Johanna, but it's your house baby, you don't need our opinion." Dara tells her.

"Well since you two are going to be living there, yes I do. … And don't give me any "We don't want to be a burden" crap. You're my parents that I haven't seen since I was five, and just where do you think you're going to live while you try and establish yourselves on this Earth." Rikki glares at her parents, who still look younger than she does.

_Oh this isn't going to be strange. And these are my parents who just happen to be a year or two younger than me. We need a plan!_

Dara and Luke have the decency to look properly chastised by their own daughter.

Suddenly Rikki looks at her mother after making an appointment for them to tour the house after Kate gets home from work. "Mom, are you, … I mean your journal said that, … are you still, …." Rikki was foundering like a fish out of water here. This was all just so new.

Dara started smiling, her daughter was cute when she was flustered and she knew what Lelu/Rikki was trying to ask. Taking Luke's hand. "I think so yeah, we're still pregnant." Dara kept smiling.

This got Rikki to launch herself out of her chair and into her mother's arms and hug her. "I'm going to have a baby brother or sister." The pain of knowing that was all lost before was replaced with joy. "Who will be 28 years younger than me." Rikki stiffened. "Younger than my own daughter even." Rikki turns to look at Alexis. There was something seriously wrong with this picture.

"We need to go shopping again, Alexis doesn't have anything to play with or read and only enough clothes for a week maybe." Rikki moans. There was just so much to do and so much to process. Plus Rikki needed to get her mind off of this age difference that was all over the place slapping her in the face.

"I need to call Kate." Rikki lets go of her mother and pulls out her phone and starts walking away while pulling up Kate's cell phone number.

"She's an amazing woman." Johanna says to Dara and Luke.

"And we had nothing to do with that. We haven't seen her since she was 5. I don't even know my own daughter." Dara watches Rikki walk away talking to her fiancé. Her 5 year old daughter was getting married!?

"And I've missed 13 years of my daughter's life, and my husband. … A husband that I don't even know if he still will want me." It was all beginning to catch up to Johanna too.

Dara didn't know what to tell her, she didn't even know what to tell herself, so she just hugged Johanna and let her softly cry, which only got tears in her eyes.

Rikki comes back and finds both mothers hugging each other while her dad and daughter are just looking at them. "Kate wants to see all three of them starting with the one on 85th. She's going to call her father and invite him over for dinner here tomorrow. …. We'll have to use the table on the back patio to hold all of us."

This got Johanna start really getting scared. "I can use that outdoor cooking thing of yours if that will help." Luke offers since it looked like it cooked with fire in some way.

"I'll let you cook the meat and maybe some of the vegetable then, I'll take care of everything else." Rikki was willing to try it.

_And keep an eye on what you are doing dad, since we both know you've never used anything like it before._

"My husband is coming over for dinner tomorrow." Johanna could feel her heart pounding in her chest and the butterflies in her stomach were doing all new gymnastic maneuvers. Plus Dana could feel her shaking a little.

Rikki just stood there looking at all of them. This time yesterday it was just herself and Kate, trying to figure out how to get Kate's father to show up to their wedding. Now look at them!?

Kate was up and in the break room getting yet another cup of coffee. Kate just didn't know what else to do, her life had just been turned upside down. Her dead mother was back and as young as ever. She was getting married in a few months. A marriage that her father didn't approve of. Her fiancé's dead daughter was alive and going to live with them. Plus her fiancé's dead parents were back and going to live with them.

Add to that Rikki was now actively looking for a new house to purchase for them all to live in. Kate had met a God along with her fiancé's grandparents all of whom were younger than she was.

If it wasn't so damn early in the morning Kate would be drinking something stronger than coffee, so yeah, coffee would have to do for now. "How was your vacation?" Espo interrupts Kate's thinking as he comes in for his own cup of coffee.

"It was fine Espo." Kate tries to make her voice sound low key, but fears that she failed miserably. "And I came back just so I could work on paperwork." Kate hadn't done anything else all morning.

Kate needed a distraction so she used her computer to take a quick look at Rikki's #1 choice of a new home. 30 W 85th street. Kate was soon cycling through the pictures along with the floor plan.

It had a basement for laundry and storage just like their present place, plus 5 floors of living space and a roof deck that had another hot tub, just like the one they presently had that they never used.

It had an outdoor area that needed to be ripped up and replaced with grass. Six bedrooms with the Master Suite taking up the entire third floor. Small decks on the second and fourth floors. An elevator that went to all floors including the roof deck and a dumb waiter between the kitchen, that was huge, on the first floor and one of the two parlors on the second floor. Two of the bedrooms looked tiny and didn't have closets, likely those two would need to be combined and a closet built.

And it had a pool table on the fifth floor! "I wonder if that stays?" Kate would like to keep the pool table, which could be fun. Invite the guys over and play pool while drinking beers that wasn't in some stinky bar somewhere.

"What stays?" Espo asks from his desk. Getting Kate to change her computer back to what she was looking at before. "Nothing Espo, just finish your paperwork. I'm going to go find lunch." Kate tells them and grabs her weapon, shield and cuffs and walks for the elevator.

"She's holding out on us bro. …. I'm telling you Beckett is up to something." Espo tells his partner.

"And since we're detectives with nothing else to do, we need to find out what it is." Ryan was in.

Kate was back after eating a nice greasy cheese burger, fries and a shake, that had tasted amazing. Not that she didn't like what Rikki cooked for her, it's just Kate craved a nice greasy cheese burger.

Kate was back at her desk going over her paperwork. "You up for drinks tonight bro? Maybe a game of POOL or two?" Espo talks loud enough for Kate to overhear.

"Sounds like a plan, I just need to clear it with Jenny." Ryan did his best to keep his grin off his face.

"How about you Beckett, you up for a couple of beers and a game of POOL?" Espo turns to ask Beckett.

Kate looks at Espo, trying to figure out where this was coming from. "I have a dinner date guys, thanks anyway." Kate tells him.

"You sure Beckett? … A few beers might improve your POOL game." Espo tries again.

"I don't need a few beers to beat your ass at pool Espo, that goes for you too Ryan. … Why the sudden interest in pool?" Kate turns to her computer to take away the screensaver that was playing and up pops the floor plan of the house Rikki sent her.

"You two have been on my computer!" Kate glares at them. "You two do know I'm armed, right?"

"Huge kitchen, six bedrooms, hot tub, pool table. You have something you want to tell us Beckett? SIX WHOLE BEDROOMS?" Espo was grinning wide with his monkey see monkey do right behind him.

"Rikki is looking for a new home for us. She's just looking and found something she thought I might be interested in. … And no I don't have anything to tell you two. You have to have sex with a guy to get pregnant and unless it has escaped you two Rikki is a woman." Kate shakes her head at these two.

"And if you two want kids you are going to have to think of something else." Espo points out.

"You two have nothing to worry about, if I was pregnant, you two would be the last I would tell." Kate shakes her head and goes back to her paperwork.

Except now Kate's mind was on children. Rikki had Alexis now and Kate didn't have any children, and since she was marrying a woman, getting pregnant by a guy was now out of the question. She would never cheat on Rikki.

Before her mother had died she had wondered about growing up, getting married and having children. Just now she was 32 and her clock was ticking louder and she was marrying Rikki. Could she think of Alexis as being hers too?

Kate hadn't even spent much time with Alexis yet. She only knew what Rikki had told her about Alexis and the fact that Rikki loved her with all of her heart was obvious.

_I'm marrying into a family suddenly. My fiancé has a child, parents and grandparents and I have my mother back. Oh and by the way dad, mom is alive._

Kate shakes her head. So much had changed. Kate could even remember having to plead with her own father to get him to come over for dinner. "I'm marrying Rikki dad, like it or not she is becoming part of the family. Please just come, can't you be happy for me?"

Jim had relented but it still bothered Kate that she had to beg him to come. What would it be like to lose her father yet again simply because she married the love of her life.

Rikki, Johanna, Dara and Luke were outside drinking wine, while Dara had been stuck drinking water, up on the roof. Dara had the still intact Dragon Orb in her lap and was running her fingers over it, watching the affect that it gave. "It looks and responds just like I remember it. Hard to believe there is an entire Universe inside this thing." Dara comments. "And I drank wine when I had Lelu! … I mean Rikki." Dara moans.

Johanna had the still intact elephants in her lap using her fingers to trace over all the carvings that made up the elephants. "I remember when this thing just suddenly showed up on my bed one day. I asked my mother if it was a present from her. She said no and didn't know where it came from. …. I think she may have thought I had stolen it, looking back on it.

It wasn't Christmas so I knew it wasn't a Christmas present from my parents or from Santa." Johanna is interrupted by Dara.

"You had a Santa Claus on this Earth too?" Dara was smiling. "We tried so hard to get Lelu, I mean Rikki, to believe in Santa, but she just wouldn't."

"Katie stopped believing early too. We didn't have a fireplace so she told us it was impossible for him to come to our home. Even when she was young she was so serious.

My little Katie has changed a lot, she really lights up when you are near." Johanna looks at Rikki.

"I've noticed they both do. … Their good for each other." Dara adds her 2 cents.

"Rick has changed a lot. She was just this little girl last I saw her, which feels like only yesterday." Luke comments, getting Dara to roll her eyes over calling Lelu/Rikki, Rick again. What was it with him and wanting a son?

Rikki was just grinning wide, barely remember her father calling her Rick when she was little.

"I am so going to give my husband a piece of my mind. … Provided he still is my husband?" Johanna wasn't sure what her husband was going to think or do.

"You're officially dead Johanna, we're going to need to fix that. I'm just not sure how to handle your age, or lack thereof." Rikki points out.

Elka suddenly gets up and runs down the stairs. "Looks like Kate is home." Rikki comments, recognizing the enthusiasm that Elka had shown.

Kate steps out onto the roof. "Hi mom." Kate leans over to kiss the top of her head. And then takes the glass of wine from Rikki. "Thanks babe, I really need this." And kisses Rikki before sitting down on the bench that is up here, drinking down half of her glass in one drink.

Kate pulls Henry out of her bra and places him on top of Elka's head. "Rough day?" Johanna asks.

"More like long day, plus Espo found the site you sent me about the house you found. I think they want us to buy it just so they can come over and drink beer while shooting a game of pool." Kate chuckles.

"We have an appointment after you get off work in two days to go view it. We really do need the bedrooms love, we're going to have the sound of tiny feet in a few months." Rikki points out.

"Speaking of tiny feet where is Alexis?" Kate didn't see her.

"Bathroom." Rikki responds and nods her head at the opening into the den.

"Hi Kate." A soft voice calls from the door leading to the den.

"Hi sweetie, come on over here." Kate pats her legs offering Alexis to sit in her lap. Getting Alexis to smile and climb up to sit in Kate's lap. Kate drinks what's left of her wine and sets the empty glass down so she can wrap her arms around Alexis.

"You happy to have your mommy back?" Kate knew she was but needed to start somewhere.

"YUP!" Alexis smiled at Rikki who smiled back at her.

"You know I'm marrying your mommy?" Kate feared she wouldn't approve.

"YUP, I get to have two mommies. … Does this mean I can I call you mommy too?" Alexis twists her head to look up at Kate.

"You can call me anything your heart desires sweetie. Kate, Katie, Katherine or mom, it all works for me." Kate kissed the back of her head as she squeezed her tight.

Kate looked up and saw everyone else smiling at her, however she also felt something. Her heart felt like love was washing over it, like someone was wrapping their love around her heart.

_Is that you babe? … We really need to talk tonight._


	36. Chapter 36

**CH36**

It was late that night, like 1:00 am in the morning late at night. Kate and Rikki had each other wrapped up in each other's arms after making love to each other.

"Did you feel that? …. I felt something like it up on the roof while I was holding Alexis, who really is the sweetest thing. I can see why you love her so much." Kate points out while leaving whisper kisses across Rikki's shoulder.

"I felt it ever since you decided to make love to me. I felt it here." Rikki places a hand over Kate's heart. "At first it felt like my heart was pounding in my chest, which was nothing new, you've always done that to me, even before we became lovers.

This was different, the thrill or excitement of loving you didn't stop after my heart calmed down. Even now there is this something, ..." Rikki wasn't sure how to describe it.

"Like love washing over your heart like a soft rain." Kate offers feeling it even now.

"He said you now have half of my heart and I have half of yours." Rikki remembers his words.

"Mine stops when yours stops. Mine loves when yours loves." Kate remembers the other half.

"My grandfather gave me something before they left. It was an elixir or potion if you prefer. There are four of them. …. Each is designed to make a person who drinks it younger." Rikki tells Kate.

"Seriously!? … How much younger?" Rikki's life was deep into magic, Kate was learning but still had a long ways to go.

"He said it varied on the person, might be as little as 1 year to as much as 10 years." Rikki answers her question.

"Ten years." Kate whispers. "If I drank from one I could be 22 years old again. I could be younger than you?" Was this for real? "What's the catch?" Kate knew there had to be a down side to this somewhere.

"The first time you drink there is a 2% chance it will have the opposite affect, 22% for the second time, 42% for the third and so on." Rikki explains.

"I knew there had to be a catch. …. 42 instead of 32." Kate closes her eyes. "2% chance the first time." Kate opens her eyes. "Would it work on my dad?" Kate asks.

This got Rikki to smile wider and send a feeling of love to Kate. "I felt that!" Kate's eyes open wide. "What was that for?" Kate stroked Rikki's face.

"You were thinking about your age compared to mine, and you already know that I don't care about that, and you gave up trying to be younger. … Your next thought was about the difference in age between your parents. Your father might get back some of those 13 years he lost." Rikki leaned across to give Kate a quick kiss.

"But it might work, right? Dad could be younger and have more time with mom." Kate could feel her heart pounding in her chest, there just might be a way to fix this. "Our dinner with my dad is tomorrow."

"My father wants to cook tomorrow." Rikki tells Kate smiling.

"We're screwed." Kate could remember what Dara had written in her journal about his ability to cook. It did however get Rikki to start laughing.

"I'll watch him." Rikki promises.

"Mommy?" A soft voice calls out getting both Kate and Rikki to sit up while covering themselves.

"What's wrong baby? You have a bad dream?" Rikki recovered first.

"Uh huh." Alexis was still standing at the door looking at the two of them.

Rikki gathered up the comforter that they weren't really using that was barely hanging on at the end of the bed and wrapped it around herself as Rikki got out of bed. "Come on baby let me get you a glass of water." And escorts Alexis into the bathroom and closes the door.

Kate is in an oversized t-shirt and shorts when Rikki and Alexis come back out. "How about you sleep with us tonight sweetie." Kate offers wrapping her arms around the little girl and lifting her up into bed and starts tucking her in under the covers.

Come morning Kate woke up first and found Alexis in their bed still in between her and Rikki, still sleeping. Kate worked her way out of bed without waking either of them and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She still had to go into work this morning.

Kate came back out and found both of them missing, so Kate got dressed and went downstairs finding Alexis sitting at the dining room table eating breakfast. "Hi sweetie, feeling better this morning?" Kate kisses the top of her head.

"My mommies are cuddly." Alexis responds smiling.

"You're pretty cuddly too." Kate responds back kissing her head again.

Kate steps into the kitchen finding Rikki dressed like she normally is. "Alexis scared the crap out of me." Kate whispered while kissing Rikki's cheek.

"You and me both." Rikki whispers back. "We're going to need to come up with a plan. It's only going to get worse when my mom has my brother or sister." Rikki points out.

"What about your brother or sister." Dara steps into the kitchen looking for breakfast too.

It got both Kate and Rikki to jump out of their skins. Kate holds her hand over her heart. "Don't do that!"

"You almost gave us another heart attack mom." Rikki was doing the same.

"Sorry, what about your brother or sister?" Dara asks again.

"Alexis came up to our room late last night after having a bad dream. Kate and I, …. We were, I mean we had just, …. We didn't have any clothes on." Rikki finally leaves it at that.

It got Dara to start grinning. "Now you know how your father and I felt when you did it to us."

"Too much information mom, way too much." Rikki answers back.

"How do you think you're going to have a little brother or sister?" Dara questions opening the refrigerator looking for some fruit.

"I'm well aware of how babies are made mom, I just don't need to hear it from my parents." Rikki counters.

"You'll adapt daughter of mine. Your father and I aren't old enough to not have another child after this one you know." Dara points out pulling some strawberries out of the refrigerator. "How do you make toast here?"

"I'll do it." Kate offers, placing two slices into the toaster, followed by two more for herself.

Dara met Kate at the front door while Rikki was upstairs giving Alexis her bath, while Luke was sitting at the dining room table eating his breakfast. "Relax Kate, I know you love my daughter and what happens when two people love each other."

Kate started blushing, her future mother-in law who was likely younger than her was talking about hers and Rikki's sex life.

Dara took both of Kate's hands. "If you two want to have children together, I know of a way if you are willing."

Kate's mouth falls open as she stares at her future mother-in law. "That's possible? … I mean the two of us, …. seriously?"

"Think about it honey, it will require some willingness on both of your parts, it's not quite that simple." Dara knew of a method and it required both of them to seriously think about this.

"We'll talk later honey, have a nice day at work." Dara shooed Kate out the door.

Johanna came downstairs dressed and looking for breakfast and helped herself since Rikki wasn't back downstairs yet.

"Nervous?" Dara stepped into the kitchen watching Johanna put her breakfast together.

"Petrified! …. I only just saw Jim yesterday and yet it's been 13 long hard years for him. …. Just what do we tell him" Johanna leaned up against the counter to help keep herself standing.

"The truth of course. My daughter has managed to convince Kate that magic exists and is even casting her own magic spells, or so my daughter tells me." Dara didn't see any other way.

"We may need to bar the front door to prevent him from running out of here, and make sure he doesn't have access to a phone. … Where is the phone around here anyway?" Johanna didn't see one in the kitchen and didn't remember seeing one anywhere yet.

"You'll have to ask my daughter, I'm not used to having this much technology." Dara was forced to admit.

"Bones and stone skins?" Johanna didn't understand.

Dara and Luke spent the next hour explaining the war on their Earth, until Rikki and Alexis came downstairs. "I'm going to take Alexis shopping for toys and books to read, the house is yours." Rikki informs them.

"Where's the phone, I haven't seen one?" Johanna wasn't sure who she was going to phone, at least not until after tonight's dinner with Jim.

"I only have my cell phone." Rikki was forced to apologize.

"Cell phone?" Johanna asks, not understanding, and getting the same reaction from Dara and Luke.

Rikki pulls out her cell phone and shakes it in her hand. "I'll buy you one while I'm out and show you how to use it. We can program a few numbers in it while I do." Rikki offers.

"Anybody want anything in particular? I can take you for that tour of the city when we get back too." Rikki looks at each of them. "We'll be back in a couple of hours."

"How big is this city?" Dara asks Johanna after Rikki leaves.

"Last I knew it was 869 acres in physical size. Not counting Central Park, and home to over 8 million people. A lot of people live in high rises a hundred or more floors tall. This city never really does go to sleep, there are countless places that are open 24 hours a day, and you can have almost anything delivered." Johanna tells them.

"We've never lived in anything like this city, we've actually been actively fighting to prevent a city just like this one." Luke points out.

"Your daughter seems to have adapted pretty well." Johanna points out.

"Looks like we need to learn babe." Dara takes her husband's hand.

"Is cities all there are?" Luke asks.

"Oh heavens no. There are a lot of National Forests were any kind of development is forbidden. There are even marsh lands or other areas where development is not permitted. I think I saw a computer upstairs, maybe we can use it so you can see." Johanna offers.

They are all soon sitting outside on the rooftop deck with Rikki's laptop that Johanna has no problem turning on. With a little work Johanna has found most of the National Parks.

Yellowstone

Yosemite

Crater Lake

Zion

Shenandoah

Rocky Mountain

Great Smokey Mountains

"Thank God!" Luke finally said after they had gone through some of the ones Johanna had stopped on.

"These are just the ones in the United States." Johanna points out and soon finds a map of the planet. "This is the United States, Russia, China, South America, Africa, Europe. Each country is typically broken up into smaller areas.

Like we are in New York State, one of fifty that make up the United States. Europe is broken down into France, Germany, England and several more.

Typically each State is broken down into counties, some are smaller or larger than others.

Cities are interconnected by Freeways that cars drive on or trains in some cases. Plus there are airplanes that allow you to fly from one city to another in a few hours." Johanna pulls up a photo of a Boeing 737.

"There are big planes like this and small ones that only hold two people and others in-between." Johanna brings up a Beech Turbo Prop photo.

"There you are." Rikki and Alexis show up on the roof, getting the three of them to not notice how long they had been up here. "Ready for that tour?" Rikki offers.

"I was thinking Air Elementals since the sky is filled with clouds and it looks like it will rain soon." Rikki offers.

"Please don't be scared Johanna, Kate has done this several times, she's even almost ready to summon her own small elemental I think." Rikki tells her.

"Air Elemental?" Johanna questions.

"They look like big clouds that you travel with, it's very safe. The older they are the stronger they are." Dara answers Johanna's question.

"You do one for dad and I'll do one for both Alexis and Johanna." Rikki offers getting Dara to nod her head.

Soon they are all either in an Air Elemental or are an Air Elemental as they head off for an aerial tour of New York City, with a quick stop in a secluded area of Central Park.

"It really is big and really tall." Luke points out.

"There are actually bigger cities on the planet however none of them went up like New York did. Most of them just spread out far and wide." Rikki points out. "Bangladesh is the largest I know of in terms of land it occupies. 88,800 square miles compared to 869 acres for New York City."

Their tour was cut short when it started to rain, forcing Dara and Rikki to summon more Air Elementals to get back home, soaking wet.

They were all back downstairs after getting dry and changing clothes; Rikki was just walking up from the basement after starting a load of laundry. "Looks like I'm cooking unless it stops raining." Rikki mentions off hand.

It did however get Luke to deflate. "I was hoping to be able to contribute at least something. I'm a Ranger who is good with swords in a war, now what do I do?" Luke moaned.

"You adapt dad like I did when I came here. I started work with the local Zoos and now I get calls from Zoos all over the planet. Maybe there is an opening with one of the local Zoos? I can put in a good word for you." Rikki offers. "I can take you with me when the next Zoo calls." Rikki brightens up.

"I can do that." Even if Luke did know his wife was better at it, however he also knew she was pregnant so couldn't stay at any kind of work for long.

Rikki was smiling when she went up to her way too young father and kissed his cheek. "I better get started cooking, Kate will be home soon." Rikki headed for the kitchen.

Maine Lobster Salad  
>Hawaïan Hearts of Palm, Romaine Lettuce<br>Timut Pepper-Red Wine Gelée

Roasted Chop of Venison  
>Red Cabbage Marmalade, Confit Lady Apple, Lingonberry<br>Hazelnut, Confit Shallot, "Grand Veneur"

Tamarind Parfait, Papaya, Pomegranate Pearls  
>Passion Fruit-Mint Sorbet<p>

Rikki was still in the kitchen cooking when Elka suddenly went nuts at the front door followed by a wet Kate rushing inside. "Hi Elka!" Kate starts petting Elka.

Kate makes it past Elka. "Hi mom." Kate wanted to hug her so badly since it had been a long time since she had been able to do that when she came home, however she was wet. "Hi guys." Kate waved to Dara and Luke.

"I need to get dry and changed, be right back." Kate ran upstairs to shower and change clothes.

On her way down she stopped to pick up Henry and found Alexis playing in her old bedroom. "Looks like Rikki took you shopping."

"Hi mommy." Alexis jumped up to hug Kate. "Hi Henry." Alexis had always been good with animals however she also knew Henry was Kate's, so she reached out slowly to stroke his body.

"Come on downstairs sweetie, my father should be here soon and your mother is busy cooking by the smell of it." Kate knew just how good a cook Rikki was.

"Hi sweetie." Johanna opened up her arms to Alexis.

"How we doing?" Kate asks Rikki as she steps into the kitchen, stepping up to kiss Rikki quickly.

"I could use some help with the salad, the lettuce, lobster, hearts, peppers and wine is in the refrigerator." Rikki tells her while Rikki stirs what she has on the stovetop.

"Any idea how to handle this?" Kate was beyond nervous.

"Since it's raining still, I was thinking everyone waits upstairs somewhere till we call them down one at a time, with your mother being first." Rikki offers. "Hi Henry." Rikki gives him an air kiss after he pokes his head out from inside Kate's bra.

"Damn, we forgot to bring in the table from out back, we don't have any place to seat this many people." Rikki curses.

"I'll get your parents to move it and dry it off." Kate abandons her salad.

A little later the table and four chairs are sitting next to the dining room table, while Kate retrieves a table cloth to cover it with. "You want to help me set the table sweetie." Kate looks at Alexis.

"Ok mommy." Alexis follows Kate back into the kitchen. "Here you can set the silverware." Kate hands her some pieces, which are not nearly enough.

"I heard that mommy." Rikki teases and kisses Kate.

"It feels weird, but I kinda like it." Kate grins and grabs every plate they have with one to spare.

Alexis has her next set of silverware while Kate is getting the glasses. They only had 4 wine glasses so Kate was making do with other glasses along with glasses for water or milk in Alexis's case.

Alexis was placing the napkins on the plates with the front door bell rang. "Everyone upstairs quick. You're going to be the first one down mom." Kate came rushing out of the kitchen and helped Alexis hustle up the stairs.

"Be nice and quite sweetie, we want to surprise my dad." Kate tells her and watches Dara take Alexis by her hand and lead her up the stairs.

_Yeah, a really big surprise!_

Kate went over to the front door and took a deep breath. "Suck it up Kate, its showtime." Kate opened the door to find her father standing there holding an umbrella to keep dry.

"Hi dad, come on in." Kate stepped out of the way. "I'll take that" Kate takes the umbrella from him and finds someplace for it.

"Thanks for coming dad, this means a lot." A whole damn lot!

"Hello Mr. Beckett, I'm thankful that you agreed to come, it means a lot to both of us." Rikki stepped out of the kitchen, with all of the food simply keeping warm or back in the refrigerator.

"You two have left me with a lot to think about, I'm glad you are still willing to include me, I've behaved badly recently." Jim knew he was screwing up yet again with his daughter. He abandoned her when he started drinking and now he was doing it again.

His daughter was getting her life back together; he didn't know why he couldn't do the same.

Dara had grabbed Johanna and placed a hand over her mouth, so that Johanna's words came out muffled. "You're damn right you have." Johanna had heard every word her husband had said so far.

"We expecting more company?" Jim raised his eyebrows as he looked at the two tables set up for 7 people.

"Yeah, we are dad. … They're actually waiting upstairs, we didn't want to overwhelm you all at once." Kate tries to smile, but it came out fake with a please don't shoot me dad kind of look.

"I'm sure I'll enjoy meeting them if they mean that much to you. Are they from either of yours work?" Jim questions.

"No they're all family dad. …. Rikki's family mostly, plus one of ours." Kate adds softly.

"Katie?" Jim looked at Kate questioningly.

"Johanna, you want to come down?" Rikki called out since Rikki was sure Kate was never going to get the words to come out. Rikki could feel Kate's heart fluttering in fear.

It took a little push from Dara to get Johanna moving down the stairs. "Go Jo, he's still your husband even if it has been 13 years." Johanna could already see Jim's mouth hanging open as it hit the floor before she even made it all the way down the stairs.

Dara turned to look at her husband with tears in her eyes. Dara was praying that this went well.

"Hi Jim." Johanna greets her husband that she saw only just a few days ago, except he looks older now just like Katie does.


	37. Chapter 37

**CH37**

Amity, Giles, Godfrey and Jordan all arrive in the same location just as the spell intended.

Everything was pitch black and they presently had no way of knowing where they were. Amity decided to cast a spell so they could see where they were.

Light spell - This spell causes an object to glow like a torch, shedding bright light in a 20-foot radius (and dim light for an additional 20 feet) from the point you touch. The effect is immobile, but it can be cast on a movable object.

Amity had cast the spell on a coin she had taken out of her pocket, since it allowed her to throw the coin later if the need arose.

"The ceiling is still ruff, while the floor and walls have been worked. No obvious doors and no markings obviously evident. Clearly there is a way into this room." Giles offers while the four of them look around.

"Got something?" Godfrey offers, as he kneels on the floor in the middle of the room. "No traps detected." Godfrey adds and depresses a small section of the brick in the floor. And they all watch as a section of the floor depress and slides away, exposing a metal circular staircase leading down.

"It is softly lit." Godfrey adds. Getting Amity to put her coin away plunging them into darkness until their eyes adapted to the soft light.

Godfrey was first down the stairs with Giles bringing up the rear. Godfrey was counting steps to himself to judge the depth they were going down.

The stairs ended in a 15' x 20' room made of stone. It was similar to the room upstairs however in this case there was a double wide door made of stone with a very large skeleton sitting on the floor, still dressed in a piece of metal breastplate with a very large and long sword in his lap.

Godfrey with Jordan right behind him had only just reached the floor with the skeleton rose with his weapon in his hand.

Godfrey only saw a blur as Jordan suddenly went past him and threw two punches with his fists and ended with a round house kick shattering the skeleton into multiple little pieces.

Jordan was a man of peace and didn't attack anyone for any reason. Jordan just shrugs his shoulders. "Undead have no right to exist. … They don't count." Jordan tells Godfrey, who only smiled.

"Hhhmm, standard stone door with a locking mechanism. … Stupidly simple needle trap. …. The door is now unlocked." And Godfrey steps aside.

Getting Amity and Giles to nod their head as Amity pulled out her mace to attack anyone with as necessary. Watching Jordan open one of the two doors towards them.

The room beyond was also dimly lit. Coming out the now open door were two more skeletons just like the first one.

Amity allowed the first one to enter into the room allowing the second to follow in behind the first one, and swung her mace and hit the first one shattering it into multiple little pieces.

Mace of Disruption - A weapon of disruption is the bane of all undead. Any undead creature struck in combat is destroyed. A weapon of disruption must be a bludgeoning weapon.

Jordan promptly did to the second one what he did to the first one while attacking from a flanking position.

"Looks like we are in the right place." Jordan comments, not yet impressed by the dangers and hoping he had no reason to be impressed.

This lead to another room of identical size as the previous room, however in addition to the stone double door on the far side, there were single stone door one to the right and one to the left.

"Right or Left?" Godfrey asks getting shrugs by the others. "Right it is then." Godfrey steps up. "It's not locked." And Godfrey steps off to one side.

Jordan opens the door with another nod from Amity and Giles. Smoke starts to leak out the second the door is cracked and starts to gush out after Jordan finishes pulling the door open.

This got Amity to cast a spell.

Gust of Wind - This spell creates a severe blast of air (approximately 50 mph) that originates from you, affecting all persons in its path.

This has the affect of forcing the smoke back into the room allowing Jordan to slam the door closed. "Wrong door." Jordan smiles.

"Ok the door on the left it is then." Godfrey moves over to it. "Not locked and not sealed."

Again Jordan opens the door towards them. "Eeeww, what died?" Jordan holds his nose.

Giles looks inside and sees two crates, one of which is open along with a 50 gallon barrel that is also open. "I think it used to be wine, except it has obviously gone bad. …. The crate." Giles uses a small dagger to flip the top off. "Is filled with rancid meat with maggots." Giles backs off and motions for Jordan to close the door.

"Ok, door number three. It was my first choice anyway." Godfrey steps up. "Obviously locked, just not anymore. … No traps detected."

Jordan pulls one door open and moves to the other side and pulls it open when nothing happens.

"Our first dark room." Godfrey looks inside.

Amity pulls out her coin and tosses it into the room, showing that it is only 10' wide x 20' long. There were racks for spears to be placed in them with only a couple of broken spears left behind, however behind the racks was a faded mural depicting they didn't know what.

Godfrey stepped up to the door and started looking around. "Trap, just inside the doors. … Oooo, Flame Strike trap taking up the entire doorway." Godfrey steps in moments later and starts looking on one wall for another.

Flame Strike - A flame strike produces a vertical column of divine fire roaring downward.

"Got another one." Godfrey calls out. "This one is a simple mechanical trap that is no longer functional. … The door is locked. … Make that was locked." Godfrey informs them and comes back into the room.

Jordan walks down to the far door while Amity moves in behind him and examines the damaged and faded mural. "It looks like it depicts heads being impaled on the top of long spears." Amity tells everyone.

"Lovely." Jordan offers his opinion and opens one of the two doors pulling it towards him. "It's dark." Jordan whispers to Amity.

Amity steps over to her glowing coin lying on the ground and motions Jordan off to one side and throws it into the room, watching the light be swallowed up by darkness, plunging all of them into darkness since that was their only light.

"SHIT!." Amity curses and casts another spell on still another coin.

Daylight - The object touched sheds light as bright as full daylight in a 60-foot radius, and dim light for an additional 60 feet beyond that. Creatures that take penalties in bright light also take them while within the radius of this magical light. Despite its name, this spell is not the equivalent of daylight for the purposes of creatures that are damaged or destroyed by sunlight (like Vampires).

"JORDAN!" Amity calls out as she sees something dressed in rags pop up in the light that has overcome the darkness and try to take a swing at him.

Jordan's speed as a monk allowed him to escape from being hit and ran for the room beyond Amity to be with Godfrey and Giles.

"Mummy!" Amity calls out and pulls out her holy symbol of her god and proudly displays it for the mummy to see and speaks a few short words.

Turn undead – Good clerics can channel positive energy, which can halt, drive off (rout), or destroy undead.

Amity watches the lone mummy crumble into dust down onto the floor, causing Amity to start breathing again. Only to see three more doors she hadn't seen before open and watches 3 more mummies emerge slowly with their typical damaged walking gate.

"SHIT!" And Amity turns and runs back into the far room and going around the doors where Gordon and Godfrey have already retreated to.

Giles however only backs up to the door they just came through and casts a spell to have it erupt when it reaches the stone door on the far side. Giles watches as a tiny ball of fire leaves his hand and hurtles down into the room and crash against the far wall.

Fireball - A fireball spell is an explosion of flame that detonates with a low roar and deals fire damage to every creature within the area. Unattended objects also take this damage. The explosion creates almost no pressure. Damage is a 20' radius from detonation location.

The resulting blast makes it into the room they are in and comes up just short of where Giles is standing. The stone doors the other three were hiding behind have shielded them from the blast.

After the fireball is gone two seconds later all that is left of the mummies is dust on the floor. The spear racks, spears and mural have also been destroyed.

"You do come in useful husband." Amity steps up and kisses his cheek.

Giles shrugs his shoulders. "I try."

Godfrey and Jordan step forward and find a room identical in size to the mural room, however this room has 4 open small doors. "Secret doors hidden in a greater darkness spell with mummies in the small rooms behind them." Godfrey surmises.

"I hate undead!" Jordan grits his teeth.

"I'm detecting a pattern." Amity points out.

Godfrey approaches the stone double doors. "Locked. … No traps detected, …. not locked anymore." Godfrey retreats behind Amity, allowing Jordan to open the doors.

Giles picks up the coin with the daylight spell on it just before he does.

Jordan pulls open both doors and they can all see that the room beyond is lightly lit like the earlier ones. Giles however takes the coin and steps past Amity and throws the coin and watches it hit the far wall and fall to the floor and bounce around a little, bathing the room in bright light.

Jordan steps in and goes right while Amity steps past her husband and goes left allowing Giles to step in just past the door with Godfrey right next to him.

Giles turns around and closes the doors and casts a spell.

Arcane lock. - An arcane lock spell cast upon a door, chest, or portal magically locks it.

"In case anyone has plans of coming up behind us." Giles offers as an explanation.

The room they were in now was round, about 40' across with 3 thin columns in the middle spread evenly apart. There was a single stone door to the right and a single stone door to the left. There was also a pentagram in the very center that was 10' in diameter.

The floor was made of black obsidian while the pentagram was made of red obsidian bricks.

"Lovely." Jordan offers filled with sarcasm.

"Summoning circle or sacrifice circle?" Amity questions.

This got Giles to cast another spell.

Detect Magic - You detect magical auras. The amount of information revealed depends on how long you study a particular area or subject.

A couple of minutes later. "Summoning." Giles informs them.

"I hate this room even more now." Jordan adds.

Amity points to the door to the right and they all watch Godfrey work his way there.

Godfrey looks it over. "No traps detected. … It's not locked." And with a nod of Amity's head he pulls the door open and out rushes 8 ghouls intent on eating human flesh.

Amity quickly lifts her holy symbol and speaks a few quick and short words and they watch all 8 of them turn to dust and fall to the floor.

"Wrong door." Godfrey smiles.

"You are useful too wife." Giles points out and kisses her cheek.

Godfrey moves to the last remaining door. "No traps detected. …. It is locked. … just not anymore."

Godfrey opens the door towards him after a nod from Amity's head.

When nothing comes rushing out Godfrey takes a peek inside. "Oooo, a library."

"Dibs." Giles quickly requests.

"We'll see honey, we'll see." Amity steps over and pats Giles cheek.

Amity and Giles check out the books while Godfrey and Jordan wait outside with their eyes on the room they are still in.

"Looks like a lot of books on necromantic lore." (undead) Amity points out.

"A number of books are missing. Dust is missing on where they used to be. …. Someone has been here." Giles points out.

"AMITY!" Jordan calls out as he watches a small door on the far side of the room he hadn't seen before open and watches someone step out.

"Oh crap!" Godfrey complains.

Amity steps out of the room she is in and hears the door behind her slam close, trapping her husband in the library room, alone.

Godfrey pulls out two daggers and quickly throws them across the room, striking him/it in the right shoulder with one and the right thigh with the other, causing him/it to cry out in pain.

"Vampire." Amity hisses and casts a spell and has it burst on the far wall of the room that the vampire came out of, praying that they are far enough away to not be affected by her own spell.

Sunburst - Sunburst causes a globe of searing radiance to explode silently from a point you select. All creatures in the globe are blinded and take damage. A creature to which sunlight is harmful or unnatural takes double damage. It has an 80' radius.

The brief flash of sunlight comes blasting out the door and while it causes Amity, Godfrey and Jordan to shield their eyes, however they are all far enough away to not be adversely affected by the spell.

The vampire however screams in pain. Since it was only a brief flash, he is only damaged and not destroyed. He is however quite blind.

Now however the vampire casts a spell and suddenly something much, much worse suddenly appears in the middle of the pentagram.

"A Bebilith!" Amity is scared now. **"HUSBAND!"** Amity screams and takes a step to the right, away from the door behind her.

Bebilith – An enormous, misshapen Demon spider that stalks out of its darkness. Its forelegs end in wicked barbs, and blobs of foul goo drip from its fanged mouth. It stands 14' across from leg to leg.

It is an enormous, predatory, arachnid demon that typically hunts other demons. While they favor preying upon other demons, they aren't picky.

Jordan races around the edge of the room and uses his momentum to add power to his fist strike against the vampire, causing him to crumple to the floor.

A moment later the library door comes crashing open and the door flies part way across the room to land under the Bebilith.

Knock spell - The knock spell opens stuck, barred, locked, held, or arcane locked doors. It opens secret doors, as well as locked or trick-opening boxes or chests. It also loosens welds, shackles, or chains (provided they serve to hold closures shut).

Giles steps through the opening. "OH SHIT!" Now that he can see what is in the room.

The Bebilith spins and reaches out to strike Jordan with two of its claws, striking Jordan both times, causing him to scream in pain. The Bebilith then attempts to bite him, however Jordan is fast enough to avoid it.

Since both claws struck Jordan it uses them to pull Jordan in close, making the next time it tries to bite him an instant success, likely resulting in death.

Amity steps to the right just a little to get some distance between herself and her husband, in case either of them needed it and casts another spell.

Destruction - This spell instantly slays the subject and consumes its remains (but not its equipment and possessions) utterly.

They all watched as the Bebilith crumbled to dust and watched as the dust itself disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the injured Jordan lying on the floor.

Giles instantly cast another spell and directed it at the vampire still lying on the floor on the far side, not willing to take any chances that it wasn't dead, dead, instead of just undead.

Disintegrate - A thin, green ray springs from your pointing finger. Any creature struck by the ray is entirely disintegrated, leaving behind only a trace of fine dust. A disintegrated creature's equipment is unaffected.

They all watched the green ray strike the vampire and watch him turn into a small pile of very fine dust.

Amity rushed over to Jordan and casts three spells.

Cure Critical Wounds, Remove Disease, and Restoration, lesser.

"How do you feel?" Amity asks Jordan.

"Like crap, but I'll live. …. Thanks." Jordan decides to just stay where he is.

Godfrey decides to check out the room the vampire came from and is back a moment later. "10" x 10" room with a side room that holds its coffin, both rooms are otherwise empty. …. AMITY!" And Godfrey points to across the room to the now far side where a not seen before door opens and out stumbles another Mummy.

Amity lifts up her holy symbol and softly says a few words and they watch the mummy slowly back up going back into its room.

"This won't last long." Amity warns them.

Giles reaches into his robes and pulls out a wand and points into the room and speaks the activation word. And they all watch another tiny ball of fire leave the wand and enter the room and explode against the far wall and erupt into a fireball.

"I'm glad you know how to make those husband." Amity tells him, meaning the wand, since he has others in addition to this one.

"I can also do potions and misc. magical items, like that bra I need to start work on soon." Giles smiles and arches his eyebrows a couple of times. Getting his wife to smile back.

"I'll thank you properly later." Amity smiles.

Godfrey checks out the room the mummy came from and is back moments later. "He's fried and that room is just like the vampire room, and equally empty."

Godfrey knew they would search this place properly later, after they found the mirror.

"If there are two, maybe there are three." Godfrey offers his opinion and starts searching the remaining walls.

"Got something." Godfrey calls out.

Amity helps Jordan across the room to the far side while Amity and Giles get ready for anything and nod at Godfrey.

"No traps detected, and it's not locked." Godfrey informs them and nods his head as he pulls the door open.

When nothing happens, Godfrey takes the coin that has the light spell on it that he had picked up and throws it in. "Looks empty, 10' wide by about 15' long. Totally empty even." Godfrey didn't like that; it had trap written all over it.

A minute later. "The entire floor was a trap, just not anymore." Godfrey smiles.

Amity follows Godfrey into the room and watches while Godfrey looks around. "I've got something. … Yet another secret door. …. This place is riddled with them. …. No traps detected and it is locked. …. just not anymore."

Amity readies her weapon and holds her holy symbol out ready for either and nods her head at Godfrey to open the door.

Godfrey opens the door towards him and out rushes the start of 20 Ghouls.

Amity instantly speaks a few words and 12 of them turn to dust.

Godfrey pulls his sword and strikes the first one to exit the room in the back from behind the door he just opened.

Amity swings at the next one and watches it turn to dust after she hits it.

The next one out is struck by a spell that Giles casts from the door to the main room.

Chain Lightning - This spell creates an electrical discharge that begins as a single stroke commencing from your fingertips. Unlike lightning bolt, chain lightning strikes one object or person initially, then arcs to other enemy targets.

All of the remaining Ghouls are struck by the lightning and fall dead, dead, not just undead.

When nothing else comes out Godfrey works his way inside, and is back moments later. "Empty 20' x 20' room. … Likely when the floor trap is triggered and the floor hits the floor below it, that alerts the ghouls who come out and descend on those at the bottom of the pit." Godfrey guesses.

They are all back in the main room. "We're running out of places to go." Jordan points out as he works to stand. "What haven't we searched?"

"The columns and the center?" Godfrey suggests and starts searching the columns.

It was several minutes later. "Got something." Godfrey informs them.

A few minutes later. "It appears to activate something in the floor." Godfrey points at the pentagram symbol on the floor. "It also looks like it has been pressed before."

"Someone really has been here before us." Giles was concerned.

"Spread out." Amity motions with her arms, getting everyone gut Godfrey, who needed to push the button to remain near the center.

Amity pulled out her holy symbol and readied her weapon, getting ready for more undead.

Giles decided to casts three quick spells.

Mirror Image - Several illusory duplicates of you pop into being, making it difficult for enemies to know which target to attack. The figments stay near you and disappear when struck. In this case there were now 3 Giles, only one of which was the real one.

Mage Armor - An invisible but tangible field of force surrounds the subject of a mage armor spell.

Shield - Shield creates an invisible, tower shield-sized mobile disk of force that hovers in front of you.

"Wait!" Amity calls out and steps up to Godfrey and casts a spell and then touches him.

Bull Strength - The subject becomes stronger.

And then walks over to Jordan and casts another spell and touches him.

True Seeing - You confer on the subject the ability to see all things as they actually are. The subject sees through normal and magical darkness, notices secret doors hidden by magic, sees the exact locations of creatures or objects under blur or displacement effects, sees invisible persons or objects normally, sees through illusions, and sees the true form of polymorphed, changed, or transmuted things.

"You are now our backup just in case." Amity tells him.

Amity steps back to her location and gets ready again, and nods her head.

Godfrey pulls out his special weapon which is a dagger of venom and gets ready to press the button.

Dagger of Venom - This black dagger has a serrated edge. It allows the wielder to use a poison effect (as the spell) upon a person struck by the blade once per day. The wielder can decide to use the power after he has struck. The poison effect must be invoked at the same time that the dagger strikes.

Godfrey pushes the button and they all watch as the floor where the pentagram is located falls into the floor a little and then breaks away from itself like an iris opening.

Once it is open they can all hear another set of items clicking and the mirror in question quickly rises up out of the floor, which has all of them surprised, since they all know the one on their Earth weighs countless tons.

"The damn thing is still operating." Godfrey yells out and reaches for the controls to close it.

However he is too late and something comes out of the mirror before he can shut it down.

"HEZROUS." Amity yells out.

Hezrous – This creature looks like a massive, roughly humanoid toad with arms in place of forelegs. Its wide mouth has rows of blunt, powerful teeth, and long spines run down the length of its back.

Hezrous are demonic sergeants, overseeing the formation of armies and commanding units in battle. They don't have the scheming instincts of the more powerful demons, but Hezrous are cunning in battle.

Giles quickly casts a spell and centers it on a spot just an inch in front of the mirror.

Dimensional Lock - You create a shimmering emerald barrier that completely blocks extradimensional travel. Forms of movement barred include astral projection, blink, dimension door, ethereal jaunt, etherealness, gate, maze, plane shift, shadow walk, teleport, and similar spell-like or psionic abilities. Once dimensional lock is in place, extradimensional travel into or out of the area is not possible.

A dimensional lock does not interfere with the movement of persons already in ethereal or astral form when the spell is cast, nor does it block extradimensional perception or attack forms. Also, the spell does not prevent summoned creatures from disappearing at the end of a summoning spell.

This spell effectively blocked the Hezrous from being able to summon any help for this fight. (think no ability to summon a Natures Ally).

Amity was next and quickly let go of her holy symbol and allowing it to fall from her hand from the chain around her neck and quickly cast a spell.

Summon Monster IX – Leonal.

Leonals are the wisest and most powerful of the guardinals. They're chieftains and leaders when guardinals gather, but a leonal prefers to keep to itself when the forces of good allow it to rest. A leonal resembles a tall, muscular human with short, tawny-golden fur covering its body and a great red mane for hair. Its lower legs are formed like a great cat's, and its arms conceal steal-hard talons. The leonal's face is noble and terrifying at the same time: its mouth and nose meet in a subtle, flattened, lionlike muzzle, and a yawn reveals long, sharp fangs.

A word of advice: Don't pick a fight with a leonal. They're superhumanly strong, packing the power of a frost giant in their compact, athletic frames. Their talons can inflict devastating damage, and their bite can be lethal. Leonals're incredibly fast and agile.

The Leonal immediately roars at the Hezrou and they all watch as small pieces of its skin are blown away here and there exposing damaged pink flesh beneath on the Hezrou.

Amity knew from her knowledge that the Hezrou could have suffered paralysis, blindness and deafness from the roar, so she now knew this Hezrou had something protecting it from those affects.

The Leonal then stepped up and bit the Hezrou, getting it to roar in rage and pain.

The Hezrou responded by hitting the Leonal with its left hand, forcing the Leonal to let go of its bite hold and then swung its great right arm hitting the Leonal, sending him flying across the room to crash into the stone wall, causing the stone to indent and crack around him. With the Leonal falling to the ground.

Godfrey takes a short running start and leaps onto the head of the Hezrou and thrusts his dagger of venom straight into the nose area of the Hezrou, causing it to roar again in rage and pain. Hezrou's are immune to poison, still the dagger did cause damage even if it didn't kill him.

This is followed by Giles casting yet another spell, since against this foe spells are all he has.

Insanity - This spell causes the target(s) to become confused, making them unable to independently determine what they will do.

However Giles can instantly see that the spell does not affect the Hezrou in any way. "Damn resistance to my spells, I hate these creatures."

Amity risks casting a spell that will affect the Hezrou instead of summoning another person to help them fight this foe, and prays that it will work.

Dictum - Any nonlawful creature within the area of a dictum spell suffers the following ill effects. (slowed and deafened).

The spell appears to be working since the sound of the Hezrou's roar is being dragged out. This allows Godfrey to yank out his dagger and plunge it back into the face of the Hezrou twice.

It also allows Giles another opportunity to cast still another spell.

Flesh to Stone - The subject, along with all its carried gear, turns into a mindless, inert statue (think Medusa). If the statue resulting from this spell is broken or damaged, the subject (if ever returned to its original state) has similar damage or deformities. The creature is not dead, but it does not seem to be alive either.

Everyone watches as the Hezrou quickly transforms from flesh into stone from its feet up to its head.

Godfrey yanks out his dagger and jumps off just before the transformation to stone reaches the Hezrou's head.

Everyone slumps thankful that the combat was over. "Well that was fun." Godfrey comments with sarcasm heavily laced in each word.

"We need to take this thing somewhere else before whoever was here before us comes back." Giles points out. "And I think I know just the place, if it exists on this Earth."

"Get started my husband, while we search this place." Amity tells him.

Giles gets to work on his spell that will take him 10 minutes to draw on the floor and complete.

"Ready, everyone step inside the circle." Giles tells them and then activates the spell, after they recover their coins with light and daylight spells on them.

Teleportation circle - You create a circle on the floor or other horizontal surface that teleports, as greater teleport, any person or object touched who stands within it to a designated spot.

"Where are we?" Jordan looks around. The cavern they were now in was bordering on huge. Only parts of it were within the area of their daylight spell.

"I know of a cavern deep below a desert, hundreds of miles away from any possible town or settlement. I believe the closest thing here is a well about 50 miles that way." Giles tells them. "Or that way." Giles points a different direction since he wasn't sure which way was which down here.

"We need to rest and figure out how to keep this thing guarded at all times." Amity tells them.

"And I have just the thing." Giles responds and forms his spell so that the mirror is dead center of his spell.

Mage's Magnificent Mansion - You conjure up an extradimensional dwelling that has a single entrance. The entry point looks like a faint shimmering in the air that is 4 feet wide and 8 feet high. Only those you designate may enter the mansion, and the portal is shut and made invisible behind you when you enter. You may open it again from your own side at will. Once observers have passed beyond the entrance, they are in a magnificent foyer with numerous chambers beyond. The atmosphere is clean, fresh, and warm.

You can create any floor plan you desire to the limit of the spell's effect. The place is furnished and contains sufficient foodstuffs to serve a nine-course banquet to 300 people. A staff of near-transparent servants (2 per person in the mansion), liveried and obedient, wait upon all who enter. The servants function as unseen servant spells except that they are visible and can go anywhere in the mansion.

Since the place can be entered only through its special portal, outside conditions do not affect the mansion, nor do conditions inside it pass beyond it.

"There is a pool, sauna, Jacuzzi, living, dining, kitchen, 5 bedrooms each with its own bathroom, library and a crow's nest up there." Giles informs them.

"I knew there was a reason why I keep you around." Jordan grins as he heads for a bedroom to get out of these clothes and into the Jacuzzi.

Unseen Servant - An unseen servant is an invisible, mindless, shapeless force that performs simple tasks at your command. It can run and fetch things, open unstuck doors, and hold chairs, as well as clean and mend. The servant can perform only one activity at a time, but it repeats the same activity over and over again if told to do so as long as you remain within range. It can open only normal doors, drawers, lids, and the like. It can trigger traps and such, but it can exert only 20 pounds of force, which is not enough to activate certain pressure plates and other devices.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This chapter while seemingly meaningless and possibly unwanted by some readers, is a necessary setup for a future chapter. It is meant to show just what these four can do.

Now add the power of Rikki, Dara and Luke with help from Kate and what have you got?

And don't forget Elka, Henry and Dara's possible future animal companion to replace the Dire Lion she has lost.

This is just a taste of what is to come later. But then I'm betting most of you have already guessed that.

Jim and Johanna are next, never fear.


	38. Chapter 38

**CH38**

Since I'm halfway done with chapter 46, Merry early or late Christmas! You choose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who are you? …. What is this about? …. Where did you find her? …. Is this your idea?" Jim turned on Kate and there was venom in his voice as he fired off questions.

His wife was dead and this young version of her was some person that had, had surgery or something. It wasn't his wife.

"This isn't funny Katie, I know I've acted badly but this is cruel." Jim starts looking for way out.

"Jim I know it's hard but it's me." Johanna tries.

"I don't know who you or what you are but I don't want any part of this. …. I'll deal with you later." Jim looks at Kate like he hated her very existence.

"DAD! … It really is, …." Kate is interrupted by Johanna who had, had enough of this. He needed to stop and listen.

"James Matthew Beckett, you stop right there. … You promised, … You promised me." Johanna yelled at him and started to wipe away the tears that had started. Her husband was rejecting her.

Jim stopped in his tracks. He knew that tone of voice, it's just that he hadn't heard it in a long time.

Johanna stepped up to her husband. "You promised." And Johanna leaned in while taking a hold of his left shoulder and whispered into his ear. "You promised." Johanna stepped back having taken her best shot to get him to stop.

Jim just stood there opening and closing his mouth like a fish with his eyes open wide.

"The westerly case." Johanna offers.

Jim knew that was the first case they worked on together in the office he first met her, but kept his mouth closed.

"You kept staring at me and I kept telling you it was creepy and that you should stop. … You soon had me doing it too." Johanna offers.

It still left Jim just standing there staring at Johanna, still not believing all of this. It just wasn't possible.

Johanna stepped back up and placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear yet again.

"JO!" Jim was shocked with what she had told him.

"Well you did and I still think it's kinda cute, when you did that when I …." Johanna is interrupted.

"JO!?" Jim could feel the blush working its way up from his neck, since it was embarrassing. "Well you made this little chipmunk sound when I found that space just above, …." Jim thought two could play this game.

"James Mathew Beckett, you finish that sentence at your own peril." Johanna glared at him which got Jim's heart to start pounding in his chest, since he hadn't heard that tone of voice or that look in such a long time.

"It's not possible. … It can't be." Jim was getting there but his wife was dead. He buried her; it was even an open casket. Johanna was, is dead.

"I tried to cook you a true southern meal, it had grits and everything. … We ended up ordering a pizza. Half Hawaiian and half all meat for you. I even agreed to take the three of us to a restaurant for "real"." Johanna uses her hands for quotes. "Food. … Just I never made it."

Johanna looked pained and looked down at the floor.

"It really is possible dad, if you would just listen and let us prove it." Kate pleaded.

"You and, …. her." Jim nods his head.

"JIM! … Rikki is Katie's fiancé, they're getting married and if you would take your head out of your ass, you would be happy for our daughter.

Katie told me what happened to you. … You and I need to talk. I can't believe you would let that happen to yourself or to Katie. It is kinda sweet in a way." Johanna steps up and strokes his cheek. "But we really need to talk, because that was, ..." Johanna decides not to finish that line of thinking right now.

"Mom, dad, you three might as well come down now." Rikki calls out.

Jim looks up at watches a young couple walk down with what looked like a 4 or 5 year old little girl with an interesting orange hair color.

"Jim, … I'm Luke and this is my wife Dara. Johanna has told us a few things about you. It's good to finally meet you." Luke offers his hand getting Jim to take it.

Jim however was looking at these two while looking at Rikki, having heard her call for her mom and dad, and yet these two that looked close to Rikki's age come down.

"Hi." Alexis greets Jim while walking over to hide behind Rikki.

"This is my daughter, Alexis." Rikki tells him not sure how Jim was going to take this, since she remembers when she went off on his ass earlier.

Jim looked at Alexis, who was dead, his wife who was dead and two people that were definitely too young to be Rikki's parents who died when she was five. Still they would look like they should when Rikki was five.

"How about we eat while we all talk, it's going to take a lot I'm sure." Rikki offers, and takes Alexis into the kitchen with her.

It was some time later while they were just finishing dinner and Rikki was up getting dessert for everyone.

"Magic, all of you were gone, and are back because of magic. Like real magic, not illusion magic like Copperfield." Jim is trying to understand.

"Time for a demonstration." Dara offers and casts a spell.

Summon Nature's Ally II – small Air Elemental.

And Jim watches as a small puff of cloud appears and then turns into a mini tornado and starts wandering around the house.

While it was wandering around the house with Elka chasing it down barking at it, Dara cast another spell, and since her daughter had a lot of plants she decided to put them to use and make Jim feel magic.

Entangle - Grasses, weeds, bushes, and even trees wrap, twist, and entwine about persons in the area or those that enter the area, holding them fast and causing them to become entangled.

The plants start to branch out and wrap themselves around Jim who promptly started to struggle.

"Mom, cut it out." Rikki chastises Dara as she and Alexis come back with a few desserts. Getting Dara to cancel the spell and the plants retreat, and dismissing the air elemental.

"I can also improve plant growth, make fruit trees grow faster and produce more fruit." Dara explains.

Plant Growth - This effect targets plants within a range of one-half mile, raising their potential productivity over the course of the next year to one-third above normal.

"And you can do this too." Jim looks at Rikki.

"Yes, I'm actually as powerful as my mother is; dad is about half as powerful. It's just that his primary skill is different. He can do magic, it just isn't a focus for him." Rikki explains, and casts her own spell.

Rikki casts her own spell to prove it.

Air Walk - The subject can tread on air as if walking on solid ground. Moving upward is similar to walking up a hill. The maximum upward or downward angle possible is 45 degrees, at a rate equal to one-half the air walker's normal speed.

Rikki walks on air back into the kitchen to retrieve the rest of the desserts and then cancels the spell and sits down to eat.

"And you know about this?" Jim looks at Johanna.

"They had just as hard a time convincing me as they are you. Just from my point of view it was just the other day that I was in that alley, that didn't use to be an alley at that time. … Even Katie can do magic now." Johanna smiles, being proud of her daughter.

Jim looks at his daughter, looking for confirmation. Kate only smiles and casts her own spell.

Obscuring Mist - A misty vapor arises around you. It is stationary once created. The vapor obscures all sight. It has a 20' radius around the person who cast it.

Since everyone at the two tables were within this 20' radius, even Jim and Johanna were enveloped in the mist. Kate dismisses it after a couple of minutes and is grinning wide at what she can do when she comes back into view.

"And there is magic that can return the dead to life." Jim isn't sure if he is asking or stating.

"There are limitations on how long a person can be gone, whether or not there is a body, and if the person being brought back is willing to come back." Dara explains.

"So you could have rejected to be brought back to life?" Jim looks at Johanna.

"I didn't actually hear or feel anyone asking me a question if I did or not, it simply happened." Johanna confides, not that she had told anyone that yet.

"You had already decided that when you died Johanna." Dara tells her.

"And you called it, … Druid?" Jim tries to remember.

"Druid, yes. A lover of nature if you will. We get along with animals and plants and do everything we can to help and support both." Rikki tells Jim yet again. Understanding that it was a lot to take in, in such a short time.

"How about this?" Rikki grins wide and uses a Wildshape to transform herself into looking exactly like Jim. This got Jim to open his eyes wide. "I can transform myself into pretty much any animal I choose, including you. … I sound like you, physically feel like you. I just don't know what you know, since it's still me." Rikki quickly changes back to her normal form.

"You can do that too?" Jim looks at Kate.

"I don't know how to do that." Kate confides.

"YET! … Kate can't do it yet, but she will someday, and I'm going to teach her." Rikki quickly speaks up.

"If it really is you, who killed you?" Jim finally asks the question that has been on his mind for a while now.

Johanna shakes her head. "I was stabbed in the back from behind and went into shock instantly. I never saw who did it." Johanna was forced to admit.

"We do however know who ordered mom killed, who paid to have her killed." Kate points out, watching her father put on an "AND?" look on his face. Kate leaves out the fact that she knows Coonan killed Johanna for the moment. That could come later.

"Senator William H. Bracken." Kate tells him and watches Jim's jaw drop open and his eyes open wide.

"Seriously? This is about politics?" Jim couldn't believe it.

"He wants to be President Dad, and is willing to kill his way to achieve it and kill anyone who gets in his way." Kate points out.

"And to think I voted for him last time." Jim places shocked venom in his voice. "Is that why he has gone missing the last few months?" Jim asks having seen his absence on the news.

"We don't know why he has gone missing. We have evidence that implicates him in the murder of mom and have the authorities out looking for him to arrest him. We just don't know where he is." Kate is forced to admit.

"So does Jo have to stay dead so you can arrest him?" Jim questions.

"No dad, he can be convicted on other items and maybe we can find evidence on other people he has paid to have killed. It's only just getting started." Kate knew that wasn't a problem.

Everyone was silent for a time as they all watched Jim. "Magic." Jim finally states.

"Come on, I'll show you. Maybe this will help." Rikki gets up and takes Jim over to a plant.

"Hang onto yourself, this is going to be quick." Rikki warns Jim and casts a spell.

Transport via Plants.

"WHAT THE! … Where are we?" Jim looks around.

"This is an island in the Caribbean. … Sunshine, white sandy beaches and palm trees." Rikki sweeps her arms. "Take a look around, there is just us here."

Jim started walking up the edge of the beach not seeing any sign of life, except the sounds of nature.

"How did we get here?" Jim finally stops and looks around.

"It's a spell that allows instant travel between two similar types of living plants. Kate and I have done this a few times already. We can go anywhere so long as there are plants. … Paris, Rome, London, Kansas City, anywhere. Grand Canyon, Mount Hood, Honolulu.

Go there and come back again. There are a few limitations, but for the most part it is simple." Rikki tells Jim.

"And you're teaching this to Katie?" Jim looks at Rikki with new eyes.

"This spell is presently beyond Kate's ability, but someday yes, she could cast this spell and come here on her own or with her children. Just to have a day on the beach with them." Rikki offers a possible future Kate Beckett.

"Children. … Katie is giving that up if she marries you." Jim still wasn't sure about this marriage, it didn't seem right to him, even if his wife did seem to approve.

His wife? Was she his wife?

"Are you really so sure of that?" Rikki questions and uses her Wildshape to change into Richard Castle again. "Are you really that sure Kate can't have children?" Rikki asks Jim using Castle's voice.

Jim instantly recognized who was standing in front of him now. Jo had loved his early books, even he was reading the new Derek Storm series. Jim always thought his wife would have loved these books.

Rikki quickly changed back to her normal form. "Are you really so sure?" Rikki asks again.

Jim however could only just stare at Rikki. There was just so much his mind could take and Jim had reached his limit, so he just stood there and looked at Rikki.

"We should go home, before your wife, my parents or Kate start to worry I haven't finally snapped and done something to you." Rikki meant it as a joke, but was it really?

Rikki touched Jim and used Word of Recall to end up in her bedroom on the third floor.

Rikki petted Elka when they got back downstairs. "He's yours again. … A little shaken maybe but undamaged." Rikki leaves Jim with Johanna. "Help me clean up?" Rikki looked at Kate.

"Sure?" Kate wasn't sure, but guessed that her parents could use some time alone together.

"We'll help." Dara offered up her and Luke's help.

Once they all four were in the kitchen. "What do you think?" Kate whispered, dying to hear their opinions.

"He's in information overload at the moment; we've turned his world around and made him feel like he is standing on his head right now." Dara offers her opinion.

"The fact that he is actually listening instead of running for the hills is likely a good sign." Luke points out.

"They're both going to need time honey. If I had just given you proof that you're actually a blob of purple goo from another planet that looked more like an octopus, how would you take it?" Dara asks of Kate.

"I think Johanna stays here with us for now. I can set up my tent and mom and dad can camp out for a couple of days. I lived in it for a month after I came here before I bought this place.

Give those two time to get to know each other again." Rikki offers.

"Johanna still loves her husband, and likely he still loves her. Jim is the one that has changed over the last 13 years. Johanna may not feel this yet, but her head knows it, they just need a little time.

And Luke and I have lived and stayed with less." Dara tells them.

"Just that we can't see the stars when we look up." Luke points out.

"We can if I have two Transport via Plants spells memorized. Take our daughters camping supplies and maybe have her buy what else we need and stay on one of the islands she owns." Dara started smiling and leaned into her husband to whisper in his ear. "We could go skinny dipping." Dara's hormones were getting to her.

This brought a huge smile on Luke's face. "I'll show you how to get there." Rikki tells her mother.

When the four of them came out of the kitchen, Jim was gathering up his coat and umbrella in preparation for leaving.

"Leaving us?" RIkki asks.

"It's getting late for me and I'm not likely to get much sleep tonight as it is." Jim responds.

"We've agreed to remain apart for now." Johanna tells all of them.

Dara, Luke and Alexis said their goodbyes and went upstairs, it was Alexis's bedtime too.

Johanna stayed with Rikki while Kate walked her father to the door, talking to him the entire time.

Rikki went over to the fireplace that once again held the Orb and elephants along with the box her grandfather had given her. "Wait."

Rikki walked up to both Kate and Jim. "I've got one more thing for you to think about, even though I know you likely feel like we've run you over with a big heavy truck." Rikki smiles and opens the box and pulls out one of the vials that were inside.

"My grandfather was, is, a powerful wizard and made these for me." Rikki holds it up.

"Drink the entire thing in one swallow, don't sip it thinking that you want to taste test it first. You must drink all of it in one go. …. He called it an 'Elixir of Youth'".

It's yet another magic only this time in liquid form. You drink this and you will become younger anywhere from 1 to 10 years. Permanently.

Your body will become younger, but the rest of you will be unchanged. You will not go back in time so you can make different choices. What's done is done and in the past.

Johanna hasn't aged since she, … since her accident, while you and Kate have. Drinking this will allow you to recover some of that time lost.

There is naturally a catch, as Kate puts it. There is a 2% chance the result will be the opposite. Instead of getting younger, you will get older.

It's up to you, …. And your wife if you feel the benefits outweigh the risks. There is a risk your age gap will get bigger instead of smaller." Rikki hands it over to Jim.

Jim took it and instantly thought younger! Should he, was he even suppose to? If he used this was he be playing god? What were the morals of this? It was still more magic. Magic that until moments ago he didn't even know existed.

Magic that had brought his wife back from the dead, if it truly was his wife? Were they all playing a game on him? Including his daughter? If it really was his daughter? Just why would they choose him?

"Think about it dad. … Please!" Kate pleaded with her father with her eyes. Thirteen could become three.

"Are you thinking about drinking one of these?" Jim looked at Kate. Jim wanted her opinion.

Kate for her part had already struggled with this for her own reasons. She was older than Rikki already and her clock was ticking louder. Kate had spent the last 13 years chasing after who killed her mother. Her life could have been so much different if she hadn't died.

Not have become a homicide detective, not have suffered what she went through, never have met Rikki, not work at becoming a Druid like her fiancé. Would she already be married only to a guy and have children already?

Kate held out her hand and looked at Rikki, who pulled out one of the remaining vials and placed it in Kate's hand.

Rikki didn't say a thing. It wasn't Rikki's decision to make; besides the two of them had already talked about this. They just hadn't reached a decision. Rikki already knew, younger or older, she would still love Kate. It was just a question of would it be for longer or shorter.

Kate worked at getting it open and took a deep breath while looking at the vial, …. And in one swallow drank it down.

Rikki could hear Johanna behind her somewhere. "What did she do?"

Rikki however couldn't hear what her mother told her. It was too soft and Rikki was too far away. She did however hear Johanna. "Katie!"

"Kinda tastes like coconut." Kate licked her lips and swirled her tongue around inside her mouth.

"Now we wait 24 hours for the affect, if it is large enough to be noticeable." Rikki informs all of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There actually is a 100% and a 10-sided dice. (or you use two 10's and predetermine which one is the ten and which one is the single) I have several real ones and you can find a dice roller on-line.

I intend to use them and write what Kate gets, and not make it up for the story because I'm a softie. Kate gets what Kate rolls.

I believe it's called Gambling, and Kate just gambled. She does play poker remember.


	39. Chapter 39

**CH39**

Rikki watched Kate drink and quickly made up her mind, and took out another vial and handed the box to Kate and worked at opening the vial.

Rikki looked at Kate who was shaking her head no. "I love you my love, and I want as much time with you as I can. Drinking this isn't going to change that." Rikki stroked Kate's face and gave her a quick kiss right in front of Jim and then swallowed the contents in one quick motion.

"It does taste a little bit like coconuts. … Could have been worse." Rikki points out.

Rikki felt someone come up behind her and wrap her arms around her. "I love you my daughter, and I approve. Plus we three need to talk." Dara had come back downstairs after leaving Luke to put Alexis to bed.

Jim had left after watching Kate and Rikki drink from the vials. He couldn't bring himself to do it right then, plus part of him wanted to see what happened to Kate and Rikki before he drank his, if he did.

"We need to talk." Dara tells both Kate and Rikki. "I mentioned this topic to Kate earlier and you two need to think about this." Dara tells them and pauses.

"You have Alexis baby and one of these days I want you to explain a little about that. Mostly like where is her father? … Just not right now.

If you two want to have kids together I know of a way, but you two really need to think this through." Dara warns them.

"You have the power baby to cast the shapechange spell to transform yourself into another person, animal, creature, …. just about anything you can think of.

It isn't a Wildshape capability. With Wildshape you are simply changing the way you look, you are still you underneath. With shapechange you are transforming yourself into that person, animal or whatever.

If you turn yourself into a male you could get Kate pregnant. I presume that if you did do this, the baby would be the baby of whatever male you select to shapechange into, however I'm not sure. I've never heard of anyone doing this, …. ever. It is, … possible, …. that it will be your cells that are transferred and used to create a baby.

I just don't know. …. If you two decide to do this, you have several things to talk about.

Do you two understand?" Dara knew this was a touchy subject. She was offering a way for her daughter to get Kate pregnant with a child that may or may not be physically, biologically hers.

Both Kate and Rikki just sat there trying to absorb what Dara was telling them.

"I'm also pretty sure Giles could either cast a spell on Kate and the reverse would be possible or create a magic item that Kate could use without him having to cast the spell. It might and likely would be a little embarrassing asking Giles to do something with the intent of, ..." Dara trails off.

"Think about it. …. I'm going to go check on Alexis and go to bed. Luke and I can start sleeping outside using your camping supplies or after buying what we need starting tomorrow." Dara offers and starts for the stairs.

"Good night you two." Dara calls over her shoulder.

Kate was quiet for a time. "Is she right?" Kate looks at Rikki.

"Pretty much yeah, as for the result?" Rikki didn't know, she had never, ever considered using that spell in this manner.

"How long could you stay in that shape?" Kate wondered just how much time they actually had.

Rikki tilted her head back and forth a little. "About 2 hours, give or take a few minutes."

Kate's eyes opened wide. That was more than enough time. "Are you? … I mean I know it is you, but you will not be making love to me like we normally do. You have to do it as a guy. …. I mean you would have to be inside me when, ..." Kate trails off. God this was embarrassing.

"Do you want a baby?" Rikki asks. After all if Kate didn't want a baby, this topic was mute.

"I, …. I don't want a baby if you don't feel comfortable making love to me like that. … I mean have you ever even, ….? …. No probably not." Kate shakes her head. "I don't want to ask you to do something you are uncomfortable with doing. I like making love to you just as you are." Kate tells Rikki, and then reaches across to take Rikki's hands in hers.

"I've never, so I don't know what it feels like. …. However I'm back to my original question. Do you want a baby love? I have Alexis and I don't want to deprive you of that feeling now that it sounds like it is possible.

So do you want a baby? … With me. Even if it is a male me that gets you pregnant, it will still be mine in my mind, even if we ultimately find out the baby isn't biologically mine." Rikki squeezed Kate's hands.

To Rikki this was all in Kate's hands. Rikki would endure the feeling she got while making love to Kate in the form of a guy. Only having some vague idea of what that would be like.

_Do I want a baby? Rikki has Alexis and I could easily learn to love her, but she's not mine. I might already be married with kids if mom hadn't died and lead me to this time._

Kate nodded her head, not trusting her voice to say yes.

"For the sake of argument, if the baby isn't biologically mine, who do you want me to be? Who do you want me to be when I make love to you. What man can you see yourself having sex with?" Rikki asks the next big question.

_OH GOD! What man do I know of that I would want to have children with? Wow that is a doosie!_

"I'm not on the pill anymore since the possibility of getting pregnant was none." Kate mentions. "I don't know, I haven't had that many men in my life that I would want to have a baby with. I did some dumb things in my teenage years, and I have no idea what I would have done if I ended up pregnant then.

None of them were someone I wanted to have a baby with." Kate ran her hand down her face.

"No man meant anything to you while you were growing up?" Rikki tries another question. "What man has made a difference in your life?" Rikki tries another one.

That question got Kate to suck in her breathe since she had thought of someone. She had even met him a couple of times. He meant a lot to her after her mother had died. Kate could feel Rikki squeeze her hands, likely having seen it on her face.

"Castle?" Kate whispers out.

Now Rikki's eyes open wide. "The writer that I'm writing books for under his name? … You did tell me once what his books meant to you after your mother died. …. And you did have an interesting reaction when I took his form for that arsonist." Rikki remembered that.

Rikki stood up and started turning out the lights and dragged Kate upstairs to their room.

"In the dark or with the lights on?" Rikki asks.

"Off for now I guess. You're going to feel like a guy, but I want to see you in my head as you, and not Castle." Kate wanted to make love to Rikki, not start wishing or having sex with Castle.

Rikki was downstairs making breakfast for everyone in the morning. Kate was up and in the shower while Johanna was in the shower just around the corner. When breakfast was over Rikki intended on giving Alexis her bath.

"Hi." Kate came in and wrapped her arms around Rikki and kissed the back of her head. "How are you this morning?" Kate knew how she felt, she thought she did anyway, besides being sore that is.

If the size of Rikki was actually the size of the real Castle, there were a lot of women who were going to miss him. Kate knew it was going to take a few times before she adjusted to his, … Rikki's size.

"I'm fine love. …. I'll admit that was, …. weird." Rikki had never felt like that before.

"You did climax inside me babe." Kate pointed out.

"Time to start looking up when you are likely most fertile to have a baby." Rikki really wasn't interested in making love to Kate like last night every time.

"Don't forget we have an appointment to see house number one tonight, number two is tomorrow and the third the day after." Rikki reminds Kate.

"I may have to meet you there." Kate warns Rikki. "I'll call and let you know." Kate kisses Rikki at the door before leaving for work.

"I only have the one sleeping bag, so I need another. I have the tent and ground cloths. Maybe a couple of air mattresses to get you off the ground, or just one big one." Rikki tries to think up a list. "Don't need cooking equipment. You need lanterns unless you want to use light spells." Rikki had used light spells for her month in the tent. "Blankets of course, what else?" Rikki tries to think, except her mind was still on last night.

Johanna watched Rikki place a patch of cloth on the ground out back and speak a word and watch it turn into a large tent. Big enough to hold maybe 8 people Johanna guessed. "I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to that." Johanna offered, meaning magic.

"If you're going to be in this family, you don't have a choice. I might even be able to talk my grandparents into teaching you to cast Cleric or Wizard spells if being a Druid isn't for you." Rikki offers grinning wide.

"I think I'll pass, but let you know if I change my mind." Johanna counters.

"There are spells that can detect people lying to you. Even a spell to force a person to tell the truth, …. I think." Rikki offers as incentive.

That got Johanna to open her eyes wide. That might actually come in handy if she ever found another job as a lawyer. It suddenly hit Johanna that they never did talk about Jim's work. Johanna didn't know what he was doing now, or where.

"Something you want to do? Go someplace?" Rikki asks looking at Johanna after she blows up the queen size air mattress she had bought.

"You forced me to buy a swimsuit." Johanna points out.

That had Rikki smiling wide. "I hear a little Kate in that request. …. You go change and I'll get the others ready." Rikki throws the two sleeping bags into the tent and runs upstairs.

Moments later all five of them were in the pool at ONE UN New York. Rikki and Johanna were floating on the air mattresses that Rikki had brought with her. "This is the life." Johanna mumbles to herself, getting Rikki to smile since it sounded just like Kate.

Luke and Dara spent part of the time doing laps while taking turns watching Alexis, to make sure she didn't go too deep.

Rikki suddenly screamed out before going under water, being pulled down by a large looking octopus.

Rikki came up spitting up water. "Very funny mother." Rikki quickly turned into a shark and went after her mother.

Johanna, Luke and Alexis had abandoned the pool while they watched the two change shapes while trying to outdo the other in the pool. "They do this often?" Johanna asks forgetting that they hadn't seen their daughter since she was 5 and not capable of this.

Luke shakes his head. "This is new." As Luke kept grinning until he was forced to whistle loudly when someone else showed up in the pool area, to get these two to stop.

"This isn't over mother." Rikki wags her finger at Dara, who simply grins back at her daughter.

"BABY!" Dara came up close to her. "You look a little different."

That got Rikki to open her eyes wide. "Do I?" And Rikki ran for the locker room to look into the mirror and stayed for a few minutes twisting and turning and pulling her face with her fingers.

"Rikki is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, I can see why Katie is taken with her." Johanna points out while Rikki is in the locker room.

"Most of that is her natural beauty and part of it is magic. …. The ear rings." Dara taps her own ear a couple of times.

Rikki didn't see it and they left the pool about an hour later. Alexis's fingers were beginning to prune up.

Rikki, Dara, Luke, Johanna and Alexis were all over the house when Elka went nuts at the front door. "RIKKI, BABE!" Kate yelled out, stepping in and ignoring Elka and all her antics.

This got Rikki to run in from the back patio and stop in front of Kate. It was only now that Rikki's mouth hung open and her eyes went wide. **"WOW!"**

"I thought I was just imagining it." Kate started running her fingers over her own face. "I first noticed it a couple of hours after lunch. It just kept changing. I kept running for the ladies room to look in the mirror." Kate's shocked face never left her.

"And my boobs are firmer." Kate put her hands on her breasts. "AND YOU!" Kate stepped closer to Rikki and started running her fingers over Rikki's face.

"We all noticed a couple of hours ago." Rikki was smiling as she placed her hands on Kate's as they continued to scan her face.

"What's wrong?" Johanna came racing down the stairs with Dara a little behind her. "Katie?" Getting Johanna to step up closer to Kate.

"MY GOD KATIE! …. You almost look like when I last saw you. … Just what did that potion do?" Johanna reached out a tentative touch, getting Kate to take her hand and place it on her face.

"It hasn't even been 24 hours yet." Rikki points out.

This got Kate's mouth to fall open again. Something she had been doing a lot since lunch. "I'm going to look younger still?"

"It's only 6:00 and we drank at about 10:00 so the Elixir has another 4 hours. I'd say another year or two at most for you." Rikki points out.

"Mommy?" Alexis had come down the stairs from playing with her new toys.

"Come on over baby and see what Kate looks like." Rikki motioned Alexis over.

Alexis looked up at Kate. "Mom?" She looked like Kate, sort of.

Kate kneeled down to Alexis's level. "Hi sweetie, what do you think?" Kate smiled at Alexis.

"WOW!" Alexis reached out a hand and Kate leaned in so Alexis didn't have to reach too far and felt Alexis's little hand searching her face. "What do you think?" Kate asks Alexis again.

"You're soft and pretty mom, like mommy." Alexis was smiling, getting Kate to look up at a younger Rikki.

"I was thinking it would be just a couple of years, three tops. … But this! How do I explain this? I have tomorrow off, but what about after that? None of my picture ID's look like me anymore." Kate didn't know what to do.

Dreaming about being 10 years younger and looking like she was 10 years younger were two different things.

"Maybe my grandparents will show up tomorrow and we can brainstorm how to explain it." Rikki offers.

"My father may know of a spell." Dara offered.

"**WOW!"** Luke had made it down the stairs and it started all over again.

**Meanwhile back in the underground cavern:**

The mansion only lasted 21 hours, which was more than enough time to memorize new spells, get their clothes cleaned, relax in the pool and formulate a plan.

"We need to know what happened back there. Who found the mirror and what they did? … I think you should come with me Jordan, while you two set up traps and protections for this area. We don't need the mirror activating again and letting things like that through again." Giles offers.

"Godfrey and I will set up some traps and protections, if you find out who this person was, we may need to pay him a visit." Amity concurs. "Have you finished with Kate's gift?" Amity changes the subject.

"I did, it's in my pocket here. We need to teach her the limitations and liabilities of where it can and cannot go." Giles adds.

Giles uses one of his two Greater Teleport spells and Jordan and Giles find themselves back in the circular room, having it look the same as last time.

"We need to see what happened here before we got here." Giles mentions and casts a spell.

Limited Wish - A limited wish lets you create nearly any type of effect. "Show us the events that transpired here concerning the people that arrived here before us from the time they entered this room till the time they all left." Giles asks.

A scene began to play out in front of their eyes, that had the people look like ghosts. "I really need to learn to select my words more carefully." Giles cursed since all they could do was see what was happening, there was no sound or smell.

"Interesting weapons." Jordan mentions and they both watch men in some kind of uniform using items that appeared to fire small slugs with little pieces of metal being thrown from the weapons.

"Where are all of those little pieces of metal?" Giles asks looking around.

Seems there were undead here the first time as well.

The people with the weird weapons lost a few people in the fight. Then a different group of men came in and searched the place using items neither of them had ever seen before.

"Technology." Giles spits out the word.

It did however look like this technology allowed them to figure out how to raise the mirror. It was likely hours later when one of these men turned on the mirror and adjusted the settings and watched different Earth's appear in the mirror, and then turned it back off again.

It was likely hours later when a single man wearing a suit under a long coat entered the room. Everyone seemed to bow or humble themselves in his presence.

"Someone of importance I'm guessing." Jordan comments.

"His clothes fit him well, so he is not suffering any. His shoes are not meant for this type of work. I see no rings on his fingers. His hair is cut short." Giles notes.

"These men are obviously just pawns to him. Likely he cared little about the men that died down here." Jordan mentions. "He has a face that says power and greed." Jordan adds.

"Memorize his face, maybe we can get someone to draw it later from your description." Giles asks of Jordan getting him to nod his head.

They both watch as the mirror is activated for him to view and observe the different Earth's play across its front.

Then this man appears to order some of the men with weapons to enter the mirror, however when they delay he becomes agitated.

"He does not like being told no, or having people under him think for themselves." Jordan points out.

Three of the five men with weapons enter when suddenly the mirror changes again. The man is annoyed but takes no action.

Then suddenly something really big steps out of the mirror and quickly slays everyone in the room save for the man in charge, who is picked up and taken back through the mirror.

"A Balor." Giles informs Jordan.

Balor - A balor stands about 12 feet tall. Its skin is usually dark red. It weighs about 4,500 pounds. Balors love to join battle armed with their swords and whips. Only a Demon Lord is more powerful than a Balor.

A towering figure of fire and flesh, a horned nightmare armed with flaming whip and sword flying through the night in search of its latest victim.

Giles and Jordan continue to watch for some time until the same man walks back through the mirror, alone.

"They just let him leave?" Giles doesn't understand. "They should have eaten him or turned him into something. I saw nothing to suggest he has the power to overcome even a Balor, let alone the Demon Lord he was likely taken to."

"Giles. … His hand." And Jordan points. "And his eye." Jordan points again. "What are those?"

"I think I know, but we need Amity." Giles responds, looking scared.

They watch as the man appears to create undead. Vampire, Ghouls, Mummies and reset all the traps and lower the mirror back below the floor and not turning it off first.

The man smiles and disappears in an instant. "Teleport spell." Giles offers as an explanation.

"We need to get back." And Giles teleports them back to the mirror's new location.

"I need to do my part, while you tell them what we saw." Giles tells Jordan.

Later after Giles has cast a number of spells, they are back in another mansion Giles has created to rest and recover the spells they have used.

"This is bad husband, really bad." Amity tells them all.

"It is, isn't it?" Giles was praying his wife would say no.

"The left hand and left eye of Vecna." Amity confirms getting the other two to moan. It just got worse, a whole lot worse.

Vecna - Vecna was described as a powerful wizard who became a lich. Vecna's left hand and eye of Vecna's original "mortal" lich form are very dangerous magical artifacts. To use the powers of the _Hand of Vecna_ or the _Eye of Vecna_ one is required to cut off one's own corresponding body part and affix Vecna's in its place.

The hand gave the user superhuman strength, the ability to damage plant-based creatures by touch, and fifteen other spell-like abilities (all dealing with the undead), each being activated by a unique gesture. The hand deals cold damage to whomever it touched, could drain the life of others and transfer them to the user, and could be used to daze, weaken, paralyze, or kill any non-evil person.

The hand itself appears as a blackened, withered and wasted remnant of a former hand, though it still functions as one.

The eye gave the ability to see through all illusions, lay curses on others, dominate the will of those the user made eye contact with, and three other random divination abilities. The Eye granted the ability to see in any darkness, kill subjects with a gaze and disintegrate their remains, and unhallow areas.

The eye appears as a red fiery orb, devoid of a pupil or iris though it still functions as an eye.

Unhallow - Unhallow makes a particular site, building, or structure an unholy site. (the opposite of a hallowed grave site for a fallen soldier).

Lich - Liches are wizards who seek to defy death by magical means. A wizard becomes a lich by means of necromancy, using a magical receptacle called a Phylactery to store the lich's soul.


	40. Chapter 40

**CH40**

The real estate agent was out on the back patio allowing all of them to talk first.

"What do you think?" Rikki asks all of them.

"The back patio is all stone." Dara speaks up, since she was hoping for some grass like the present house does.

"The present house was like that. I had it ripped out and replaced with grass. It does already have lots of plants through which is nice." Rikki replies to her mom's statement.

"Those two bedrooms upstairs were tiny and neither of them had a closet." Kate points out.

"We can remove a wall and add a closet." Rikki offers.

"The kitchen is huge." Johanna points out, getting Rikki and Kate to agree.

"Does the pool table stay?" Kate asks, remembering the teasing of the guys at work.

"You can ask her and have it written into the contract." Johanna answers Kate's question.

"That den with all the wood on our floor was really nice." Rikki liked that room.

"It has four fireplaces and I think the roof on this one is bigger than the house you have now." Luke points out.

"The laundry is all the way down to the basement again." Rikki moans.

"It has an elevator." Kate counters. Making Rikki feel better about that.

"Can we afford it?" Kate asks, knowing that Rikki had told her just how much money was in each account that she had set up.

"I want to buy it with cash, that way we don't have to worry about financing." Rikki informs Kate.

"How, we don't have that kind of money." Kate counters.

"We do if we use that one account." Rikki now counters.

"No babe, absolutely not. We're not spending a dime of that money on ourselves. Forget it!" Kate puts her foot down.

"I agree love, we simply use it to purchase the home and pay us back putting payments into it to cover the cost. … It means not buying anymore land for roughly 3 years, which I don't like, but it's for family." Rikki points out. "Plus we don't have to pay any interest this way since we will be paying ourselves back, … sort of."

Kate shifted her weight from side to side and argued with herself. "We pay back every last dime." Kate points her finger at Rikki.

"What money are you two talking about?" Johanna asks.

"Bracken created a presidential run account with money in it. We found it and took it from him. We're still trying to figure out what to do with it." Kate answers her mother's question.

"And it has money for this?" Johanna asks looking at Kate.

Kate scrunches up her face. "It's just a little under 2 billion." Kate gives Johanna, Dara and Luke her best 'Please don't shoot me' face.

Johanna's mouth falls open and her eyes open wide. "Two, …." Johanna doesn't finish, just watches Kate nod her head.

_No wonder I was killed!_

They had two more houses on their list so they didn't tell the agent that they would take it, even if Kate did like it. The floor plan was better than the house they had now.

Rikki and Kate could take up one entire floor. Dara, Luke and their child another floor. Alexis could either have the bedroom on the ground floor or the one they would turn the two into one on the upper floor.

They hadn't heard from Jim by the time they went to bed that night, after another conversation about what Kate and Rikki now looked like.

"What do you think babe? 8, 9 or 10?" Dara asks her husband.

Luke took a deep breath and thought about it. "Eight maybe at the least. Nine easily while ten is a possibility."

"Johanna, she's your daughter." Dara turned to Johanna.

Johanna did pretty much what Luke did. "Nine easy, maybe as much as ten."

Kate was wrapped up in Rikki's arms in their bed later that night with a thermometer in her mouth, while Rikki was stroking her fingers along Kate's folds and pulls out her fingers to look at them.

"It looks thin, a little clear and is stretchy a little." Rikki starts putting her fingers together and pull them apart.

Kate pulled out the thermometer. "I'm 0.4 above average." Kate tells Rikki.

Rikki casts the spell shapechange and has sex with Kate as Rick Castle again that night.

Kate came up behind Rikki with both of them wearing their usual morning attire. Kate wrapped her arms around Rikki and started inching her hands up under Rikki's top. "I love you, you know that." Kate whispered into Rikki's ear. "You, not Castle."

Rikki twisted in Kate's arms. "I know love, and I'm willing to have sex with you as Castle so we can have a baby together. Just so you know that as soon as your cycle comes to an end, I'm not changing into Castle again until your next cycle." Rikki had done this twice now, and she was finding to be really weird. Like really weird.

"Good, because I miss making love to you. This is just sex for the sake of trying to make a baby and it's beginning to bug me. It doesn't feel right somehow.

I know it's you, but it doesn't feel, smell or taste like you. … And I want YOU!" Kate kissed Rikki wanting to taste her after what they had done last night.

Kate was soon working Rikki and herself into a frenzy. "Go use the thermometer love, I want you and we need to know which of me is going to get you."

Kate ran upstairs and came back downstairs a few moments later. "I'm 0.6 above normal now." Kate tells Rikki knowing that meant sex instead of making love.

They were both back downstairs an hour later, finding everyone downstairs already. "Sorry we weren't here for breakfast." Rikki apologized.

"It's ok baby, I was making breakfast long before you came along. One of us had to or we would have starved to death." Dara answers poking fun at her husband.

"I can hear you from over here you know." Luke complained getting the women to giggle.

"Should we call your husband and invite him over for lunch?" Dara looks at Johanna.

"I don't want to push him, but I miss him. From my perspective it's not 13 years ago and I miss my husband." Johanna moans. Johanna watched the three women start grinning. "Yes I miss that too." Getting Johanna to start grinning.

With a little prodding Johanna pulled out her brand new iPhone 4 that Rikki had bought her and scrolled till she got the number for her husband and pressed send as she walked away.

"Guess I better start thinking about what to fix for lunch today." Rikki headed for the kitchen.

"I think you two are looking about the same age now." Dara points out to Kate.

"I was wondering about that." Kate comments but isn't thinking about that.

Dara moved in closer and lowered her voice. "How goes the baby making?"

Kate looked at Dara a little shocked at first, then remembered it was Dara that got them on this road.

"It's a little rough on us. … Rikki I don't think likes being a guy and I'm finding that I miss Rikki. … I love her and what we're doing, ..." Kate wasn't sure what to say.

"I don't know how that feels, I'm sorry I can't help much. I know I would miss my husband if we stopped for some reason, especially with my hormones right now. I even want to drag him back upstairs right now and do it all over again this morning. Except I want my husband alive and I'm not sure he would be if he tried to keep up with me." Dara smiled.

"It's roughly one week a month, hopefully we'll survive this." Kate was hoping they did.

Johanna came back. "Jim will be here at 11:00 and he has to leave early. Seems he has a case he is working on."

"Dad is working again mom. I don't think it's like it used to be, but he does have a few cases. Enough to pay his bills and maybe a little more." Kate tells Johanna.

"I need to be alive again. Maybe we can work on that after lunch." Johanna questions. She needed to get back to work again too. This doing nothing all day just wasn't her.

Rikki came out of the kitchen. "I just found out I'm flying to London tomorrow."

"You got a call from the Zoo." Kate isn't guessing.

Rikki nodded her head. "I need to arrange airfare, hotel and car. … You want to come with me dad? It'll give you something to do and you can see what I've been doing. ...Oooo, I need tickets for Alexis too." Rikki wasn't used to taking anyone with her on these trips.

Rikki soon had one room with 2 beds at the Holiday Inn London – Camden Lock which was within walking distance of the Zoo, so she skipped getting a car. 198.50 pounds per night. $3,320 each for airfare, first class.

They leave at 8:59 pm tomorrow. They would need to borrow one of Kate's suitcases to pack 2 adults and one child for four days.

It was a little before 11:00 when Elka went to the front door just before the doorbell sounded. Johanna went to answer the door, finding Jim on the other side. "Hi Jim." Johanna wanted to wrap her arms around him and kiss but she simply stepped aside and offered for him to come inside.

"How have you been?" Johanna was nervous.

"I've been fine. …. Where's Katie?" Jim looked around.

"In the kitchen with Rikki, the others are still upstairs. Alexis needed another shower when she got in Henry's enclosure with him and made a mess of herself." Johanna explains.

"Henry. …. Katie's little snake." Jim thinks he's got it right.

"Relax Jim, Katie has Henry wrapped around her little finger, just like she used to have you when she was little." Johanna chastises him a little.

"I guess I'm not used to this new Katie. I suppose it's my own fault, I didn't react well after you, …." Jim wasn't sure he should finish that line of thought.

"We still need to talk Jim, it'll just have to wait until you have the time." Johanna wanted to hear from Jim what happened. What had he not told Kate?

"Lunch is ready." Rikki walked out and started setting bowls and silverware out on the two tables that were still needed. "Hello Mr. Beckett." Rikki walks past him on the way back to the kitchen.

Johanna stands there with a big grin on her face watching Jim's eyes bug out as he follows Rikki's every move.

"That was, …. She looks different." Jim slowly walks over to the table to sit for lunch.

Johanna was still smiling wide. "We're thinking she lost somewhere around 5 or 6 years after drinking that potion."

_Please drink yours Jim. Please, please, please._

"That was the result of that potion?" Jim was still looking at where Rikki had disappeared to.

"It happened slowly over the next 24 hours. I was thinking that if it worked it would just up and do it. Poof, but it didn't. It snuck up on us instead." Johanna explains.

Jim turned back to look at Johanna, which got his heart skipping a beat. She was just like he remembered her. "What about, …?" Jim wondered if he even wanted to know.

"Katie!" Johanna called her out while taking Jim's hand since she really wanted to touch him, let alone kiss him.

Kate came out a moment later carrying lunch that was in a crock pot to keep it warm with. "Hi dad." Kate smiled and put the crock pot down and then turned to look at him.

"KATIE!?" Jim's mouth hung open and his eyes opened wide.

"Quite the change isn't it. I'm not sure I even recognize myself anymore." Kate smiled and watched Jim slowly reach out a hand for her face.

Kate took his hand and bent down a little so he could reach and placed his hands against the side of her face. "It really is me dad."

Jim hadn't seen his Katie looking like this in a long time.

"We're thinking something along the lines of 9 or 10 years for Katie." Johanna tells Jim, even though Johanna herself was still adapting to Kate's new look. Let alone still adapting to all of this.

Everyone else came downstairs at this point.

Lunch was simple and the conversation flowed a little more easily with Jim participating more.

Jim however soon had to go, since he had work and a court date that he couldn't miss.

Johanna wanted to ask if he was going to drink his, but she was too scared to. "Thanks for coming Jim." Johanna escorted him to the door.

"I'm glad I came. … I still can't believe, …." Jim wasn't sure what he thought about all of this still. "Can I, … You want to go out to dinner? …. With me?" Jim stutters out, feeling like he did when he first tried to ask Johanna out on a date.

Johanna instantly started blinking back tears and launched herself at Jim and held him tight. "I'd love to." Johanna talks into his ear, forgetting about whispering into it.

"That little Italian place is still open after all these years." Jim offers.

Johanna lets go of Jim and pulls back a little and looks at him. "Sounds perfect. 7:00 tomorrow?" Johanna offers.

"I'll pick you up here." Jim offers, only getting Johanna to nod her head. "I really need to get going, I can't miss, …." Johanna interrupts him.

"Go, go. Show them what you can do. You'll do great. … You always were." Johanna wipes away a few tears and can't resist leaning in to kiss Jim on his cheek. She wanted her husband back.

Johanna leaned up against the closed door after closing it and worked hard at blinking back the tears, and then finally went to where Dara, Rikki and Kate were waiting. Luke had taken Alexis outside and into the tent to play camping with her.

Johanna wiped away more tears. "Jim asked me out on a date tomorrow." This got all three women to wrap their arms around Johanna and hug her while Johanna gave up stopping the tears.

"This a bad time?" A new voice suddenly asks.

"**MOM, DAD!"** Dara switches people to hug. "Did you find it?" Dara meant the mirror.

"We did actually and it's in our possession now." Amity confirms.

"Problem is someone else found it first." Giles points out.

"That's an understatement." Jordan moans.

"I take it you drank the Elixir." Giles looks at Kate, getting Kate to nod her head.

"Looks like you gained a lot. … You too granddaughter." Giles points out.

"Who got there first?" Rikki asks, now a little hopeful that she could use it to search for her friends on other Earths. Not that that would be easy, because Rikki knew it wasn't that simple.

"We don't know who he is, just what he looks like. We need someone who can draw from a description." Giles answers the question.

"I can handle that. Get you to come down to the precinct and pair you up with one of our sketch artists." Kate offers.

"You four are going to need clothes if you are going to fit in around here." Rikki points out. "At least if you want to be in the city."

"However who isn't our only problem." Giles quickly points out.

"He was taken through the mirror by a Balor and came back with a new left hand and a new left eye." Amity provides a hint.

This got both Dara and Rikki to suck in their breathes. "Please don't tell me that mom, … please?" Dara didn't want to hear it.

"Sorry baby, … it's Vecna." Amity tells her.

"OH GOD!" Comes from behind them as Luke has walked in.

"Vecna?" Kate asks getting Johanna to agree by looking at them.

Giles and Amity proceed to tell what they know about Vecna.

"Undead? … Like dead that aren't dead or don't stay dead?" Kate questions. "Like Zombies?" Getting all 5 of them to say yes, like that.

"We've already had one of those in the city several weeks ago. Months maybe." Kate had their attention now. "We went to a dead body site to work it as a murder case, when the dead body suddenly got up. It wasn't until Ryan put a round in his head, that it died, … again." Kate tells them of one of her cases.

"Likely a test to see how you reacted to a dead body coming back to life. If you can call what they are, life." Giles suggests.

"So this Vecna is going to do what now?" Kate asks.

"Vecna only has one goal. Conquer the planet using an army of undead. Hard to kill what is already dead. And anything that is dead will do. And if there isn't enough dead readily available, Vecna will kill them and then raise them back up as undead." Amity is forced to inform them.

"How many?" Kate asks, wondering just what they were up against.

"Hundreds are likely by now. Thousands followed by millions eventually." Amity answers her question.

"We really need to find this guy." Giles points out.

"We need to go shopping for clothes for you four first. If you want to search the city for him, you need to fit in." Rikki points out.

Jordan was close to Luke's size, so he went along with Rikki, Alexis and Kate.

"We can take Johanna downtown to see what it takes to make her alive again after we get back." Rikki adds.

Giles stopped Kate before Gordon was taken upstairs to change clothes. "I have something for you." Giles pulled out the bra that he had made magical for Kate.

"Both, … cups are bigger on the inside than the outside. This area is an extra dimensional space. This space is to allow room for your animal companion to fit in your bra after he grows to full size. The space is relatively small, however large enough for your snake, today and in the future." Giles explains.

"You have to be careful with it. If you place this inside another extra dimensional space, they will attack each other and you could end up somewhere we either can't find you in or make close to impossible to find you.

You need to be very careful." Giles warns Kate.

Kate takes it. "You did this for me?" Kate was shocked, she didn't even know these people.

"My granddaughter asked me to make it for you." Giles explains.

"Rikki asked you to make this for me?" Kate started blinking back tears and ran off in search of Rikki.


	41. Chapter 41

**CH41**

Giles, Amity, Jordan and Godfrey were now clothed in something that would blend in better.

"Give me a couple of days and I think I can come up with something that will help you." Giles offers as he overhears them talking about how to go about bringing Johanna back to life, having missed 13 years.

"I can have yours ready by morning." Giles nods to Kate and isn't seen for the rest of the day.

351 W End Ave. was the next house on their list to go view.

"It has more wood." Dara mentions.

"It's as thin if not thinner than the house you have now." Johanna points out.

"The kitchen was really nice." Kate mentions.

"No roof deck and those bedrooms on the top floor are tiny." Rikki points out.

"With no closets." Kate adds.

"Off the list?" Rikki looks at Kate who nods her head. "At $10 million, it's just not enough house." Kate wasn't a fan.

House number three, the most expensive of the three was tomorrow.

They were on their way out when Rikki stopped Johanna. "Here I want you to take this." Rikki hands over her American Express credit card. "I want you to go find a dress for your date with your husband. Something that will knock him dead. … And I'm not taking no for an answer. Take Kate with you if it'll make you feel better.

He was your husband and can still be your husband. Give him something to be interested in and show him that you still want him. … Maybe you can give him a little shove and get him to drink that potion. He already has two examples of just what it can do." Rikki gives Kate and Johanna a little shove as the rest of them take a taxi home.

Rikki started cooking dinner for everyone, which was getting to be a challenge. Their little kitchen just wasn't meant to feed 9 people, plus she didn't have plates or silverware for 9 people. "We need some finger food." Rikki talks to herself, dreaming up what to cook.

Rikki had come up with something and was just short of having it all ready when Johanna and Kate came home. "And?" Dara was on them in a heartbeat.

Johanna took it out of the bag and held it up to herself so everyone could see it. "I thought Rikki said get him interested, not give him a heart attack. Someone is going to get lucky tomorrow night." Dara teased.

Giles stepped up. "Nice, I have yours ready Kate. Yours for when you go and try and rejoin us among the living will be ready by morning." Giles tells Johanna.

"Here Kate, take this and place it in your hair." Giles hands over a small comb. "Everyone come take a good look at Kate before she applies it to her hair." Giles calls out to get everyone to gather around.

"When you're ready." Giles mentions and Kate puts the small comb into her hair.

"I don't, ..." Johanna stopped herself and took a better look. "There is something different, it's like a cloud or an echo of some kind."

"As long as Kate wears the comb it will apply an illusion to her face making her look older like she used to. We all saw her as she really is, so all you are seeing is a ghostly image in the background. Everyone who hasn't seen her young will see her as she was.

Where's Alexis?" Giles asks, since Alexis wasn't here she didn't know about the comb's affect.

"Alexis, come down baby." Rikki calls up the stairs.

After Alexis comes downstairs. "Go take a look at Kate and tell us what you see." Rikki guides Alexis over to Kate.

Alexis looked over Kate and looked confused. "You look older again mom." Alexis reached up to want to touch Kate's face, with Kate bending down so she was within reach.

The face Alexis made told everyone she didn't feel what she was looking at.

"Take the comb out and then put it back in again." Giles tells Kate.

Kate takes out the comb and Alexis sees Kate instantly younger again, and stay that way after Kate puts the comb back in her hair. "COOL!" Alexis was grinning.

"The comb itself will always be visible. It'll be up to you how to apply it to your hair each day. The people at your work along with anyone else should only see the illusion. Like I said, it will only function as long as you wear the comb." Giles explains. "Do you want one granddaughter?"

"I don't think so, no. The only people who have seen me are Zoo employees and they only see me for four days every few years. Which reminds me, we have a flight to catch in three hours. We need to eat quick and get packed while I call for a car service to get to the airport." Rikki tells them.

Rikki, Luke and Alexis were at the front door saying their goodbyes. "You could get their faster daughter." Dara points out.

"I know but we are being met at the airport by an employee of the Zoo. I'd rather not try and explain how we got past them at the airport." Rikki explains. "Have a good time while I'm gone my love." Rikki kisses Kate and gets Kate to kiss her back.

"What do we do for bedrooms?" Kate asks after they are gone.

"Leave that to me." Giles tells Kate while smiling.

Kate missed Rikki that night more than she thought she would. Since Kate was deep into her cycle, they had had sex 4 times before Rikki was forced to leave. It meant Kate and Rikki hadn't made love to each other in days, and Kate was missing Rikki. "She's ruined me." Kate half moans and half laughs.

Kate and the others found Johanna and Dara taking care of breakfast, and Amity and Luke were taking care of Alexis and keeping her busy.

"You have plans for today mom?" Kate was met at the front door by her mother.

"With that comb in my hair I'm going downtown to research what it takes to become alive again after 13 years. I'll be back in time for my dinner date." Johanna assured her daughter. "Have a nice day at work honey." Johanna kissed her cheek, getting tears from Kate.

It has been a long time since Kate had been sent off anyplace by her mother. It got Kate to wrap her arms around Johanna. "I love you mom." Kate wiped tears away.

"I love you too honey." Johanna hugged Kate back with her own tears starting.

"I'm leaving for downtown." Johanna informs a few of them that she was leaving.

"I'm going with you, I might come in useful." Giles tells Johanna. "O-kay." Johanna responds not sure how he was going to help, this was all lawyer stuff.

Johanna was looking through countless books while Giles just looked on, making Johanna sure he wasn't going to be of any help.

The number of these "living dead" in the United States has been estimated at between 60,000 and 100,000. They create a morass of legal problems. Questions may arise concerning the security of transactions with the missing person's estate, such as the disposition of his land, the right to proceeds of insurance policies on his life and pensions, the right to a cause of action, the necessity of providing for his dependents, the marital status of his spouse, the paternity and legitimacy of children of his spouse's second marriage, the conservation of his property from possible waste, the devolution of succession rights that would pass to him, the release of property from a life tenancy, the requirement of his consent to certain transactions, the merchantability of land titles from his estate, and claims of inheritance from him.

If your heirs received Social Security benefits as a result of your presumed demise, the feds will want some answers from you. Retrieving assets from your surprised heirs will take a petition in probate court. If your estate is large or complex, the stack of paperwork could be sizable.

"This is going to take a long time." Johanna was moaning, while reading yet another book.

"Should we talk with someone?" Giles asks.

"We do need to know what they have in their system about me so I can start working on what I need to fix this mess." Johanna admits.

Johanna takes a number and sits with Giles for an hour. Johanna had a lot of questions for him now that she had him alone. It's just that they weren't THAT alone.

"How did you meet your wife?" Johanna tried something neutral that didn't involve talking about magic.

"Some mutual friends introduced us. I was a young brash kid who was full of himself and Amity saw right through me. It pissed me off that she blew me off so quickly.

I started asking older friends or their family how to impress her and get her to like me more. All of my friends were just like me. I thought older people would have more insight on what to do to get her attention without driving her away.

I took all of what they told me and started teaching myself to change who i was. Instead of being an ass, i started being more considerate of her and others.

Amity finally said yes to a date. I screwed up that date so, so badly. As soon as she said yes, I went right back to being my old self. I was kicking myself all the way home after Amity excused herself and never came back.

I re-doubled my efforts and used my new knowledge to date other girls. That seemed to help because Amity found out from them how I was treating them.

I finally worked up the courage to ask her out again. That lead to another and another, ..." He was interrupted by a new call.

"N19?" A lady called out.

"That's us." Johanna got up and Giles followed.

Johanna asked about herself and found out that she was legally dead, death certificate, burial plot, social security information, insurance, and others.

Johanna was sure this was going to be a real pain in her ass, and then Giles softly cast a spell while standing behind her.

Charm Person - This charm makes a person regard you as its trusted friend and ally. The spell does not enable you to control the charmed person as if it was an automaton, but it perceives your words and actions in the most favorable way.

This was followed by another spell.

Command - You give the subject a single command, which it obeys to the best of its ability at its earliest opportunity.

"You are looking at the wrong file. Johanna Beckett is alive and has been since she was born, including for the last 13 years. You need to correct all the numbers associated with this person." Giles tells her.

While the lady starts typing on her computer, Giles casts another spell.

Unseen servant - An unseen servant is an invisible, mindless, shapeless force that performs simple tasks at your command. It can run and fetch things, open unstuck doors, and hold chairs, as well as clean and mend. The servant can perform only one activity at a time, but it repeats the same activity over and over again if told to do so as long as you remain within range. It can open only normal doors, drawers, lids, and the like.

"Find all the paper files that are in this building about one Johanna Beckett and bring them to me." Giles tells it. This is followed by Giles casting still another spell.

Detect Thoughts - You detect surface thoughts.

"Adjust all of Johanna Beckett's Social Security numbers." Giles tells the lady who was typing.

"Her real middle name is Lucile." Giles tells her.

Giles leans down to whisper into Joanna's ear. "Who is that man over there? The one who is giving orders?"

Johanna looks to where Giles motions. "Likely the supervisor of this area."

That got Giles to smile and casts still another spell.

Dominate person - You can control the actions of any humanoid creature through a telepathic link that you establish with the subject's mind.

Johanna watches him walk over to a computer terminal and start typing. Johanna has heard Giles talking behind her, just not understanding what he is saying. However she has noticed that the lady in front of her is still working on her computer and now that man is too.

"What did you do?" Johanna slightly turns her head to look at him.

"I'm having him help her remove your death and all associated files and creating a new Johanna Lucile Beckett, and give us the paperwork necessary to get all the ID cards you need to be you again." Giles explains. "And without any paper backup it's all they'll have."

Giles then casts another spell.

Geas, Lesser - A lesser geas places a magical command on a creature to carry out some service or to refrain from some action or course of activity, as desired by you.

Giles now has another person sitting at a computer terminal verifying that all of the changes are made permanent.

"Mrs. Beckett, if you will sign here all of your changes have been completed, we just need a paper trail with authorization to inform other departments of the change in your status." The lady hands over a piece of paper for Johanna to sign.

"Thank you. … You should now be able to renew your driver's license and obtain a copy of your social security number. Please allow 5-10 working days before applying for a passport. … Have a pleasant day Mrs. Beckett. …. N20?" The lady calls out.

Johanna is outside. "That's it?" Johanna was expecting a fight.

"Now we wait for your old paper backup to come outside." Giles tells her as he escorts her to a side door where there are no people.

It takes close to an hour, but suddenly the side door opens and a pair of folders comes floating out the door and are handed to Giles. "Now we can go."

Once they are back home. "I'm me again, or more accurately a new me. All thanks to Giles. I'm still not sure what he did." Johanna tells all of them.

Giles got a kiss from Amity for his work, and took him aside and started quizzing him about what he did.

Kate didn't know why things were so quiet at the precinct. They hadn't had a new case in two days, today would make the third. Plus Kate was grinning that the guys hadn't said anything about how young she looked.

"Something happening over there Beckett?" Espo asks her.

"Just waiting for a case for us to work on." Kate answers his question.

"That's all? Nothing big happening? No pitter patter of little feet or anything?" Espo was still fishing. Something was up with Beckett.

"Just spit it out Espo, your lack of detective skills are showing." Kate was getting annoyed.

"You've been smiling wide ever since we got here, and you're looking at buying a new and bigger house with more bedrooms." Espo tries to lead Kate to what he is thinking. The word pregnant being the operative word.

"Rikki's parents are in town and may need to stay with us for an extended length of time, so Rikki is looking at moving into something larger, which may or may not happen." Kate explains, leaving out the part that they are now older than either herself or Rikki. Just not by as much as they should be.

Plus they have her grandparents, their two friends, Johanna and Alexis. It really was a crowded house.

"When did this happen?" Espo was interested now.

"Only a couple of days ago. They're really nice; it's been fun so far." Exciting and scary thanks to this Vecna stuff. That reminded her of something and Kate picked up the phone.

After hanging up Kate pulled out her cell phone and called her mom, since the only other person who had a phone was in London today.

"Hi, ..." Kate almost said mom, which would have been bad since she was too close to the guys for them not to overhear her. "I've arranged for a sketch artist to come in at 3:00, can you arrange for Jordan to come here at that time?"

Kate listened to what her mother had to say. "That's great M, … that's great. What's next?" Kate worked at trying to rain her emotions in about her mother getting her ID back and being alive again, officially.

"I'm sure you'll pass the test m, …." Kate was dying here; it was time to end this phone call before she really did say something. "I'll see you when I get home." Kate ended the call after guaranteeing that someone was going to bring Jordan over.

Kate was bored and finally couldn't take it so she ordered the guys to pull out a random old cold case and re-open it.

Kate was putting it up on her white board when her desk phone rang. "Yeah, send him up." Kate moved over to the elevator for Jordan to step off.

"Hi, is it just you?" Kate asks, since Kate didn't think anyone but her mother knew how to get here.

"Your mother is waiting downstairs and across the street. She didn't want to get recognized just yet." Jordan tells Kate.

Kate nodded her head. "The sketch artist is this way." Kate takes Jordan into a side room and introduces them and leaves them to it and goes back to her board.

"We're missing DNA, check with Lanie and see if we can obtain any." Kate asks. "And check with missing persons, maybe someone has finally noticed them missing." Kate goes back to her desk and looks up any still living next of kin.

Kate was adding new things to her board when the sketch artist shows up with Jordan in tow. "Here is your sketch detective." And the artist hands it over and leaves.

Kate looks at the photo. **"FUCK!"** Kate usually didn't curse, at least not with this word, it just seemed to be a good word to use for this moment.

"You know him?" Jordan asks.

"Yeah, it's the man who ordered my mother killed." Kate responds. "William H. Bracken."


	42. Chapter 42

**CH42**

Kate and the guys still didn't have a new case and Johanna had taken Jordan back home.

Kate was met at the front door by Elka. "Hi girl, not exactly lonely anymore are you?" Kate pets Elka and rubs her ears a little. Knowing that with a house full of people, Elka was anything but lonely with Rikki gone and Kate at work.

"Hi mom!" Kate finally got to hug her mother after coming home from work, and it took her back several years.

"Jordan tells us it is Bracken." Johanna states.

"Yeah, somehow I'm not surprised. It might explain why he has gone missing for a few months now." Kate points out.

"You're thinking he found the mirror and got those Vecna things, but why him? He's just some senator." Johanna didn't see the connection.

"Bracken is on several committees in the Senate, maybe he learned something from that, used some of his $2 billion dollars and set off in search of it." Kate was guessing.

"He probably didn't even know what he had found." Dara walks in from the back patio. "Hi Kate." And gives Kate a hug.

"What did Amity and Giles say?" Kate was curious.

"They went into that mansion Giles can create and haven't come back out since. Likely they are talking with each other. …. Did you know it has a pool?" Dara was smiling.

"I'll change into my swimsuit right after I call Rikki." Kate thought lounging in a pool right about now sounded heavenly.

Kate pulled out her cell phone. "Hi babe, how was the Zoo?"

"This bear is the most ornery animal, I swear. … Even Alexis is unhappy with his attitude." Rikki was glad for the company however.

Kate could hear Alexis in the background saying something just not sure what. "Jordan ID'd who has those Vecna parts, …. It was Bracken." Kate way dying to hear what Rikki thought about that.

"Why does that not surprise me? This is big trouble love, an evil man with ancient evil artifacts in his possession. We really need to find him before he does too much damage." Rikki however was thinking build too big of an army of undead, cut kept that part to herself for now.

"Maybe your grandparents can think of something." Kate offers.

"Go up to the roof and call some of our friends, if Bracken is making an army of undead, have them look for that instead of him. Likely where they will find Bracken." Rikki suggests.

"I'll do that right after I change into my swimsuit. … Hurry home babe, I already miss you." Kate really was missing Rikki. Only the taste of their last kiss was holding her over, she had already been missing Rikki while they tried to make a baby.

"Just three more days my love. Maybe you can see if Dara can teach you a new spell, you may be ready for something harder." Rikki offers. "I love you and be home soon."

"I love you too babe." And Kate hangs up.

Kate got Dara to call their friends while Kate cast Speak with Animals to talk with them.

"We should have half the animals of New York looking for undead by tomorrow." Kate tells Dara. "Rikki asked if you wanted to try and teach me a new spell. She thought I might be ready for something harder to cast." Kate tells Dara.

"I'd be happy to. …. Let's see what might be useful." Dara tapped her finger to her lips thinking it over.

"Do you know about Barkskin?" Dara tries.

"I have it permanent as part of an item Rikki made for me." Kate tells Dara.

Dara's eyes go wide. "Rikki can make magical items?" Dara was now more impressed with her daughters skills than she was already.

"I have her old earrings, Rikki made the boots, the belt and the ring. The other ring was one of hers, it has three spells stored in it." Kate explains.

"O-kay, how about bull strength?" Dara tries again.

"It's in the belt." Kate informs her.

"O-kay." Dara was impressed now. There was more to Kate than she thought. "How about spider climb?"

"Don't know that one." Kate was intrigued by the sound of it.

Spider Climb - The subject can climb and travel on vertical surfaces or even traverse ceilings as well as a spider does.

"You mean like Spiderman?" Kate's eyes go wide. She could act like a superhero from a comic book or the movie(s)?

Dara took her through the steps of what to do with her hands, followed by what words to say.

"Now put them together just like your other spells." Dara offers.

"Cast with my heart and use my head for the words and gestures." Kate whispers out, getting Dara to smile. Her daughter really had been training Kate.

"Looked and sounded good. …. Now go down the back wall to the patio downstairs and backup again." Dara instructs Kate. "Don't just jump over the side, climb over it using your feet and hands." Dara cautions.

"Just like Spiderman." Kate whispers and climbs over the side and down the wall with Kate's mouth hanging open and her eyes open wide. Reaching the bottom Kate turns around and goes back up.

"Very good Kate Beckett the Druid." Dara was smiling wide.

_Three Druid's in the family, all on one Earth. Maybe mother nature would win this planet after all._

"I DID IT!" Kate was smiling wide when she reached Dara. "How long does it last?" Kate had learned from Rikki that there were limits to magic.

"For you, probably about 30 minutes. That will get longer the more powerful you become. Just remember to regain your spells, …." Dara is interrupted by Kate.

"I have to pray for them each morning after using them the day before." Kate stood there smiling. She was accomplishing something and it felt good.

In fact her whole life was feeling better.

_And I almost threw all of this away when I got scared and stupid. Rikki, mom, this. I really was an idiot!_

"POOL!" Kate was still in her swimsuit and since going over the side was faster, Kate spider climbed her way down the side of their house and went in through the shimmering opening that Giles had already told them any of them could enter when they pleased.

"WOW!" Kate looked around. It was HUGE! "It's just like the T.A.R.D.I.S. It's bigger on the inside. … I wonder if it works like the TARDIS too?" Kate talks to herself and goes in search of the pool.

After a little while Kate leaves and comes back with her blow up air mattress to float around in the pool on. "This is the life!" An indoor pool.

"Your mother is leaving for her date." Dara calls from the edge of the pool. This got Kate off her mattress and out of the pool and at the front door.

"Good luck mom." Kate would have hugged Johanna but she was still in her wet swimsuit.

"She'll be fine." Dara hugged Kate since she was still in her wet swimsuit too.

"I hope so, dad has changed a lot since she was gone." Kate guessed it was part loss but feared a lot of it had to do with all the alcohol.

"Come on, you can help me start dinner for everyone. We can talk with the others while we eat about how to find this Bracken." Dara pats Kate's arm and get her moving.

"Can Rikki use that mirror to try and find some of her old friends?" Kate asks a question.

"It will not be easy." Amity is forced to admit. "The mirror only gives you a set viewing. Rikki would need to remember what each place looked like for each person. And even if she went through, Earth is a big place. They could be anywhere by now."

It did put a bit of a damper on Kate's hopes of finding them again. "What's to prevent Bracken from finding it and using it again?" Kate had a new question.

"The Vecna part of him might be able to find it again, maybe. However we have left a number things behind to prevent anyone from getting close enough to use it." Giles answers that question.

"I've set up mechanical traps all over. Most are non-lethal but a few could be lethal if the person is not found in time." Godfrey responds.

"I've cast a number of spells to help or block access." Amity adds and ticks off her list.

Hallow - Hallow makes a particular site, building, or structure a holy site. "Helps word off Evil like undead." Amity explains.

Symbol of Death - This spell allows you to scribe a potent rune of power upon a surface. When triggered, a symbol of death slays one or more creatures within 60 feet of the symbol. "You can bypass the affect if you know the proper code words, like the four of us do."

Symbol of Pain - This spell functions like symbol of death, except that each peron within the radius of a symbol of pain instead suffers wracking pains.

Forbiddance - Forbiddance seals an area against all planar travel into or within it. This includes all teleportation spells (such as dimension door and teleport), plane shifting, astral travel, ethereal travel, and all summoning spells. Such effects simply fail automatically.

Symbol of Weakness - This spell functions like symbol of death, except that every creature within 60 feet of a symbol of weakness instead suffers crippling weakness.

Symbol of Insanity - This spell functions like symbol of death, except that all creatures within the radius of the symbol of insanity instead become permanently insane.

"I've also cast a few protection spells around the area." Giles offers up.

Hallucinatory Terrain - You make natural terrain look, sound, and smell like some other sort of natural terrain. Structures, equipment, and creatures within the area are not hidden or changed in appearance. "In this case there are a few really deep pits that are covered with this spell and at the bottom of each is one of Godfrey's little traps."

Permanent Image - This spell functions like silent image, except that the figment includes visual, auditory, olfactory, and thermal elements, and the spell is permanent. "In this case it is an illusion of a huge dragon sleeping off to one side. There is another image on the mirror itself so that it appears to look like just another boulder."

Programmed Image - This spell functions like silent image, except that this spell's figment activates when a specific condition occurs. The figment includes visual, auditory, olfactory, and thermal elements, including intelligible speech. "In this case if anyone comes within 100' of the sleeping dragon, it will look like you have woken it up. So it will rise and breathe fire on you."

Circle of Death - A circle of death snuffs out the life force of living creatures, killing them instantly. "It is a 40' circle around the mirror."

Screen - This spell combines several elements to create a powerful protection from scrying and direct observation. When casting the spell, you dictate what will and will not be observed in the spell's area. The illusion created must be stated in general terms. Once the conditions are set, they cannot be changed. "All anyone will see is a grouping of rocks and boulders."

"MY GOD! … I had no idea." Kate was amazed at the power these two had, let alone what Rikki and Dara could do, and she still hadn't seen what Luke could do. "And you lost?" Kate didn't see how that was possible.

Amity reached a hand across the table to take one of Kate's. "We wouldn't last long on this Earth either, if your military put its mind to it.

That many guns and other equipment. Plus we don't have much to counter high flying bombers, let alone the ones that can carry 'The Bomb'. Plus your Earth has developed something called 'Smart Bombs'." Amity shook her head.

"We can't do a lot but against forces that numerous and dangerous, …." Amity simply shook her head.

"Even I can't bring peace to that many people. We each have our own limitations. … plus there is only the one of each of us." Jordan adds.

"I heard you learned a new spell today." Giles smiled brightly.

That got Kate to smile brightly and work at pushing down a blush that had started. "I learned Spider Climb from Dara today."

"Give it a year or two or maybe three, and you'll be as powerful a Druid as Rikki and my daughter here." Amity smiled brightly, being proud of what her daughter had accomplished.

"I don't know about that." Kate couldn't see herself ever doing what these two were capable of.

"Don't sell yourself short Kate. With enough practice and experience and you'll be just like them in no time. Especially since you have 10 extra years to learn it in." Jordan points out.

Kate had forgotten about the 10 years. "I thought it was just for looks."

"Oh no honey, you are 10 years younger. Your body is 10 years younger, you simply get to keep those 10 years of knowledge and experience. You now know what you wished you had known 10 years ago." Amity smiles at Kate.

_10 years. I get 10 years of my life back and with my mother being alive._

"I don't know how I'm going to thank you." Kate blinked back tears.

Dara leaned over since she was sitting next to Kate at the table. "You just stay with my daughter honey, and that's thanks enough for me. You two light up a room when you're together." Dara hugged Kate and kissed the side of her head.

"It was your broken heart that freed us Kate, yours and Rikki's. We're just saying thank you." Giles informs Kate.

Kate blinks back her tears and wipes away the stray ones that got away. "Can I ask a question? … Who's Simeon?"

Amity's eyes open in shock. "How do you know about Simeon?" Amity answers back.

"Rikki showed me her mother's journal, … and forgive me, but you were dead and I didn't see the harm so I read most of it and found a letter you had written to your daughter inside it. It was still sealed until Rikki broke the seal and read it to me." Kate tells them.

Dara places a hand over her mouth. "I forgot about that letter. I didn't have the courage to open it and read it. It was one of the few personal things I still had from you, and I wanted to cherish it.

I didn't know we were going to be vaporized only a little later after I found it." Dara explains. "I'm sorry mom." Now it was Dara who was blinking back the tears.

"We still have it." And Kate raced up the stairs with Elka right behind her. Only to have both of them come rushing back down moments later.

Kate hands over the letter that did indeed have the seal broken. "We couldn't figure out what the pattern on the seal was."

"It's an elephant." Amity states, which suddenly made sense to Kate.

Dara reads the letter and is soon in Amity's arms crying on her shoulder. "We're all here now baby, that's all that matters."

"Simeon was a whisp of a man. Not overly tall and thin as a toothpick, I always worried that he would get blown away in a stiff breeze." Giles chuckles.

"He was however the luckiest person we knew. Simeon always joked about how it was better to be lucky than good." Amity adds.

"His luck covered everything. People, places and things. Simeon was just a child, barely old enough to walk when we found the mirror. Simeon had it working in minutes of touching it, even after countless spells trying to figure out what it was and how to make it work." Giles was still chuckling and shaking his head. "Our parents told us a lot about Simeon."

"He was already old when we found out that we were going to lose the war. Simeon's luck had saved him countless times in the war already, him and hundreds of others.

Our seer had a gift and we came up with a plan. The four of us would be held in the carving of elephants until we could be released and it was linked with the Dragon Orb.

The Wizard who could do this was even older than Simeon and more powerful than even my husband.

The four of us decided to take a risk. It was Simeon and his luck that chose the object and where in the mirror to send it to and our belief in his luck that talked us into doing it." Amity explains.

"I know Simeon." Alexis offers weakly.

That got everyone to look at Alexis. "What do you mean sweetie?" Kate asks while looking at her.

"Mommy was using the mirror when Simeon told me it was the wrong place, so I changed the mirror like he told me to. … He said mommy would find love if I did." Alexis offered what she knew softly.

This got Kate to place her hands over her mouth and start softly crying. "Simeon sent Rikki to this Earth, because this was where he had sent the elephants. … And where he knew Rikki would find you." Amity looks at Kate.

Kate however was just sitting there with tears running down her face while shaking her head.

_Rikki! I need Rikki._

Kate pulled out her cell phone and walked away from the table. This got Dara to start to get up. Johanna was off on her date so Dara was going to cover for her and be a mother for Kate. Amity however stopped her.

Kate was till crying heavily. "Rikki, …. please come home, … I, …. I need you." Kate collapsed onto the sofa and listened to Rikki talk on the phone until Rikki suddenly stopped talking.

The next thing Kate knew Rikki had her arms around her asking Kate what was wrong.

Rikki had used her Word of Recall from the magic item she was wearing and raced down the stairs to find Kate sitting on the sofa, crying.

It took another hour for Amity and Dara to explain how Kate came to be crying.

Rikki helped Kate up to their third floor bedroom where Rikki made love to Kate as Rikki this time, feeling Kate make love to her as well. They were resting in each other's arms, not caring that it was Simeon and his luck that had brought all of them to this point in time. They just knew that they loved each other.

Richard Castle was having sex with Kate when Johanna came home from her date and was met at the front door by Elka followed by Dara. "I don't think I need to ask if the smile on your face is anything to go by." Dara comments to Johanna.

"AND!?" All of the others were right behind Dara, crowding Dara but giving Johanna space.

"Jim drank the potion right in front of me at the restaurant." Johanna starts off with.


	43. Chapter 43

**CH43**

Johanna spent the next 30 minutes sharing what had happened on her date with her husband that Johanna was willing to share with all of them.

Since London is a few hours out in front of New York, Rikki was up in the middle of the night kissing Kate goodbye again when she cast a spell downstairs in the dining room area and was back in London in the blink of an eye.

Transport via Plants spell.

Dara found Kate and Johanna downstairs working on breakfast together. "Is there a plan for today?"

"I have work and after I get off we still have that appointment for the third house tonight." Kate points out.

"I need to go and try and get my drivers license again and get the paperwork necessary for a passport. Everyone else should probably come with me. We can get all of you a photo ID at the same place." Johanna offers.

"I'll go round up all the others." Dara offers.

Hours later Kate is at work, while Johanna and all of the others are at the local DMV with numbers in their hands. Johanna was just leaving for her mandatory drivers test. "All you are after is a non-drivers photo ID and each of you have enough money to pay for it. Just answer their questions and say you were born in the United States and smile for the camera." Johanna gives them some parting advice.

They had already spent some time going over where they were born, how old they were and Rikki's address before they even left home.

They were all home with what they went to the DMV to get. "Technology." Luke moaned as he sat at the dining room table playing with his laminated ID card.

Dara simply patted his shoulder and kissed his head and headed for the kitchen to help Johanna make a late lunch. "Amity and I are going to see if we can find this Bracken person ourselves." Giles informs them.

Giles is standing in front of a full length mirror that he has found in the house and brought it downstairs in front of the fireplace and casts a spell.

Scrying - You can see and hear some creature, which may be at any distance.

"Failed." Giles casts his head down. "Not surprising considering who we are trying to find." Giles points out.

"We need to think of something else." Amity surmises. "Johanna, is there something a Senator would have on him? Something on this Earth he would have at all times?"

Johanna thought about it for a moment. "Driver's license, just like the one I got today." Johanna offers. "Cell phone, something like mine if it is the latest thing." Johanna pulls out her cell phone and gives it a little shake in her hand.

"Driver's license he would carry at all times just like we are now required to do." Giles had a thought.

Locate Object - You sense the direction of a well-known or clearly visualized object. You can search for general items, in which case you locate the nearest one of its kind if more than one is within range. Attempting to find a certain item requires a specific and accurate mental image; if the image is not close enough to the actual object, the spell fails.

Giles had Johanna's driver's license and the drawing Jordan had done with Kate and her sketch artist.

"Got it, at least a rough idea of where and how far." Giles points out.

"Suit up for combat." Amity points out and they each walk to where they had stored their magical items and combat armor and weapons.

"Stay here with Alexis, until we can add Rikki and Kate I'm thinking this is just a scouting mission and not a direct confrontation." Amity tells Johanna.

"You sure this is wise? Each of you sound scared of this Vecna stuff." Johanna wasn't sure about this.

"We really do need to figure out what he is up to and just how ready he is. He has had a few months already." Amity explains.

Johanna had never seen any of these people wearing what they were presently wearing.

Giles:

Robe of the Archmagi, they were mostly white with gold thread that had gold stars sewn into it in various places.

Staff – Staff of Power, that was capable of casting 10 different spells.

Dagger – Luck blade, Its possessor gains the power of good fortune, usable once per day.

Amity:

Mithril Chain that had a silver shine to it.

Mace of disruption

Jordan:

Is wearing simple clothes. (Vow of poverty means he owns very little to nothing at all)

Godfrey:

Bracers of Armor on his arms that had tattoos of giants on them.

Dagger of Venom along with several other daggers all over his body, including in his boots.

Dara:

Armor of the Fallen Leaves, it looked like a set of nonmetallic leaves that is a riot of color. Red, yellow and orange sewn together.

Sylvan Scimitar – That gains extra abilities when used outdoors under the sun or moon.

"WOW! … You people really are from a different Earth or time." Johanna had only seen this in books or movies.

"We were in a war on a different Earth, when we get back I'll explain it to you." Dara offers. Dara was learning to like Johanna and didn't want her to feel alienated from the rest of them.

Even Kate had never seen them like this yet. Dara was pretty sure her daughter had talked to her about it, it's just that seeing it was a whole other thing.

Giles spent 10 minutes drawing the teleportation circle out on the back patio. Dara had told him that Luke and her would get back on their own. (transport via plants spell). Freeing him up to use Greater Teleport to get the others home.

They soon found themselves in a long abandoned part of town. All of the buildings were decayed and falling down or had already.

"Just the kind of place one would expect to find a piece of scum like Vecna." Jordan pointed out.

"We need to scout this place out. Meet back here in an hour and remember, no combat unless it can't be avoided. We are not yet ready to take on Vecna if we are all divided up and without Rikki or even Kate." Amity cautions them.

Dara summons a Huge Air Elemental to carry Luke, while Dara uses a Wildshape to transform into a pigeon to fly around the area as.

Godfrey slinks off and disappears into the shadows so deep that even his friends can't spot him anymore.

"You go with Amity after you accept this spell first." Giles looks at Jordan and casts a spell and touches Jordan to activate it.

Invisibility - The person or object touched becomes invisible, vanishing from sight, even from darkvision. If the recipient is a person carrying gear, that vanishes, too. If you cast the spell on someone else, neither you nor your allies can see the subject, unless you can normally see invisible things or you employ magic to do so.

"One hour husband." And Amity kisses him and heads off in a different direction knowing Jordan will be right behind her covering her back.

Giles decides to make his way to a large half demolished building and decides he needed some perspective that only height could give him and casts a spell.

Spider Climb.

From his new perspective Giles could swear he saw some movement, it's just that it was far enough away and dark over there. "Dark huh." And he casts a spell after getting a few feet closer.

Prying Eyes - You create a number of semitangible, visible magical orbs (called "eyes"). 22 of them in Giles case due to his power level. These eyes move out, scout around, and return as you direct them when casting the spell. Each eye can see 120 feet (normal vision only) every few seconds in all directions.

Amity has entered a different smaller building as is making her way through doors until she hears noise in the distance and decides to stop and cast a spell to see if she can see what is ahead of her.

Spider Hand - The caster detaches his hand at the end of the spell, which transforms into a small monstrous spider that she controls. The caster can see through its eyes, and it can travel up to 500 feet away from her. If the spider is killed or prevented from returning to the caster, her hand is restored when the spell ends, but she takes a small amount of damage. If the caster directs the spider to return to her arm (a move-equivalent action), then lets the spell end, he takes no damage.

Godfrey has found a set of manhole covers and decides to open one after checking it over and works his way down into an old storm drain system. He is working his way down the pipe until he reaches a junction.

Here Godfrey pauses to listen and feel and decides to take the junction. After traveling for a while and running across even smaller pipes feeding into his pipe he can hear water falling. It sounded like a small amount of water and it was getting darker with every step he took.

Godfrey pulled out a pair of Goggles of Night that he strapped to his head (think swimmers goggles). This allowed him to see normally in the dark out to 60 feet.

His pipe soon ended up high allowing the trickle of water that was in his pipe fall to the opening below him. Looking out into the large chamber caused Godfrey to curse silently.

Using his Boots of Striding and Springing, Godfrey leaped to another pipe that entered into the same large space. Godfrey then looked out into the space and saw a large pipe connected to another section, so he leaped to another section of pipe.

Having seen enough he decided to leave and make his way back to the meeting point.

Dara was flying around while landing here and there when she thought she saw movement. Moving to another building to look over the area, Dara saw what was moving and watched everything.

Dara moved to another building to get a different view before flying for the meeting point.

Dara was the last to arrive having stayed a pigeon the entire way.

They talked over what each had found.

"So to condense what we've found. We've got skeletons, that mostly mean nothing to us save for those two really big ones. Hundreds of Zombies milling about. Ghast's, Ghoul's, Mummies and at least two Vampires. What looked like a few dozen lower capable Vampire Spawn, several dozen more Bodak and several dozen Wraith.

However it's the several Bloodmote Clouds that concern me the most at the moment, and that's if we saw all of them." Amity didn't much like the look of it.

Vampire Spawn - Vampire spawn are undead creatures that come into being when vampires slay mortals. Like their creators, spawn remain bound to their coffins and to the soil of their graves. Vampire spawn appear much as they did in life, although their features are often hardened, with a predatory look.

Bodak - Bodaks are the undead remnants of persons who have been destroyed by the touch of absolute evil. A bodak retains fleeting memories of its past life and can speak. Bodaks loathe sunlight, for its merest touch burns their impure flesh.

Wraith - Wraiths are incorporeal creatures born of evil and darkness. In some cases, the grim silhouette of a wraith might appear armored or outfitted with weapons. This appearance does not affect the creature's combat abilities but only reflects the shape it had in life. A wraith is about as tall as a human, while a dread wraith is roughly the size of an ogre. Since both are incorporeal, they are weightless.

Bloodmote Cloud - These swarms of undead insects are accompanied by the sickly sweet aroma of blood. They seek to engulf and suck dry any living prey it encounters.

"Bad enough that those are undead but to be a swarm at the same time." Dara wasn't a fan.

"We need magic that affects a large area to deal with them. My swords would kill one at a time but each swarm contains hundreds if not thousands of the little things." Luke points out.

"Let's go home, we need a plan. Hopefully this can wait until Rikki and Luke are back, we need all the help we can get since they are spread out all over." Giles offers and caste Greater Teleport to take everyone but Dara with him.

Dara started walking for a plant while thinking over what they had found. It was a small army already. The local police would easily be overrun in hours. Only a larger military force would be able to stop them. That or one of those bombs. Though Dara doubted that they would drop one on a city of this size.

"The zombies and skeletons mean nothing, nothing but cannon fodder to slow anyone down while the real danger sneaks up on you." Dara talks to herself.

"The problem is that they, …." Dara stops talking when she thinks she hears something and casts a Summon Natures Ally V, Dire Lion.

Dire Lion - Dire lions are patient hunters, just like their smaller cousins, but apt to take on bigger prey.

Dire lions grow to be up to 15 feet long and weigh up to 3,500 pounds.

Dara has her eyes and ears open as she slowly steps for the sound she thinks she hears, feeling much better having her Dire Lion next to her.

God but she now missed Dillon, and blinked back the tears since this wasn't the time for those.

"Oh god." Dara's heart opened up and started pouring out onto the ground as she kneeled down to scoop up what she had found.

"You poor baby." Dara instantly cast 3 spells on what she had found.

Cure Critical Wounds.

Removed Disease.

Restoration, Lesser.

"We need Amity." Dara quickly cast Transport via plants and was in the dining room/living room instantly.

"Amity, I need your help I think." Dara placed her little bundle down on the dining room table. "I've already worked on his wounds, disease and lesser restoration." Dara informs her.

Amity gets to work and casts two spells.

Remove Curse - Remove curse instantaneously removes all curses on an object, person or animal.

Bless - Bless fills your allies with courage.

"The bless spell should help him feel better about himself, after this you know better than me." Amity tells Dara since Amity was a Cleric while Dara was the Druid.

"You're back." Johanna comes in from the kitchen holding a strawberry in her hand. "You found a puppy." Johanna coos over what Dara had brought back.

"It looks like a Golden Retriever puppy. … He doesn't look too good, plus he is filthy." Johanna was only guessing on the breed since the puppy was so dirty.

It was now that Elka stuck her nose in and sniffed up the puppy. "He needs a bath and someplace warm. Give him some water and food when he wakes up." Dara was mostly telling herself.

"We need baby food and milk bottles and whole milk and eggs and a blanket. He was all that was left of what looked like an attack from the undead. The mother and her other babies were all dead, he hasn't been weaned off of his mother's milk yet." Dara's heart was still pouring out onto the floor.

"I need my purse, … I'll be right back." Johanna tells them and goes out the front door.

Kate was staring at her cold case murder board when her desk phone rang. "Beckett." Kate scrambled to write down the address. "We got a body."

The scene was already taped off with units blocking the area. Kate walked right past a little coffee shop that was almost next to their body it looked like. "God what I wouldn't give for a cup of REAL coffee." Kate moaned to herself.

Kate hadn't even been drinking the swill that was at work because she just might be pregnant. Really, really early pregnant, however her and Rikki had tried a grand total of 5 times now during her cycle, so Kate decided not to risk it.

It didn't make the craving for one go away however. "Hi Lanie, what have we got?"

"Hey girl where have you been hiding lately. You don't call, you don't come down to see me." Lanie wasn't interested in talking about the body. "And something is different." Lanie looked Kate over.

Kate reached for the tiny comb that was in her hair checking to make sure it was still there. "This is our first case in days Lanie and some of Rikki's family is in town." Kate tries to appease Lanie before she started digging too deep.

"Well you still owe me drinks after work one of these days, and I will find out what is different. … I got your wedding invitation by the way. That is one nice looking invitation, I never took you for being that green before." Lanie had sidetracked herself, much to Kate's joy.

"Rikki is rubbing off on me." Kate tells her, which was the truth. Rikki the Druid was rubbing off on her, she even had a new spell she could cast to prove it. "The body Lanie." Back to business.

"Meet one Vicki Piper, 26, lives in the Bronx. Considering the smell of alcohol on her I'd say she was drinking heavily lately. Her purse and all its contents are still here. There is one odd thing about her." Lanie offers up what she has found while she has been here.

"These two puncture marks right here on her upper shoulder." Lanie pulls her dress away from her shoulder.

Kate looks down at them. "Are those, …." Kate stops herself.

"Marks a vampire would make if he had bitten someone, like right out of the movies? Yup." Lanie finishes for her.

"There are no real vampires Lanie, you should know that." Kate chastises Lanie over jumping to conclusions.

"Well she is white as a sheet and I'll tell you more once I get her back on the table, including everything I can on those bite marks." Lanie tells Kate.

"Thanks Lanie." Kate turns to leave.

"Your hand!" Lanie all but yells out.

Kate holds up her hand with her engagement ring on her finger. "You already know about the ring Lanie, its why I'm getting married." Kate moves her hand to where Lanie can't see it so easily anymore and walks for the guys.

"The bar owner found her after closing up for the night and walking for his car." Espo points to a guy who was talking with Ryan.

"The owner remembers seeing her with 2 other women, likely 2 of her friends. He doesn't have security cameras, however he did get a good look at the other two. Maybe we can put him in front of a sketch artist." Espo offers.

"They didn't steal anything so it wasn't a mugging. She is still in one piece with just one injury so it wasn't any type of rage. … Find out if she has a boyfriend and get her address, we need to go search it. And get the bar owner in front of a sketch artist, we need to ID her friends for the night." Kate starts looking around.

Kate looks up and sees a few someones. Normally she wouldn't think anything of it, however she was a Druid now, so she cast a spell.

Speak with Animals.

Kate was driving for the precinct and was shaking her head. It just wasn't possible was it? What that pigeon had seen sounded so much like what a real vampire would have done. "Vecna?" Kate asks herself.

Were they running out of time?


	44. Chapter 44

**CH44**

Just so everyone knows (well the people that read this story anyway) this site had everyone locked out of their account for a little over 18 hours as far as i can tell. Only a short few writers have figured out that their access is back, so they can post new stories now.

So it's not my fault if you haven't read any updates from me or any other writer for that matter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate and Espo were going through Vicki's apartment. They had learned she had a roommate who wasn't home at the time.

_Has she been sucked dry too? Get your mind off vampires Kate._

"I'm not a den mother." The on-site manager had told them when they asked when she had last seen either of them. Typical New Yorker as far as Kate was concerned. Maybe when it was her turn she would have wished she had talked.

"The toilet seat is down." Kate tells herself, meaning no man had used it last. "Typical items women would have." Kate picks up a few of them to look at them to see how often they got used, wearing her gloves.

"Birth control." So she does have a boyfriend or is looking for one. "No other drugs except aspirin and the like."

_And why am I talking to myself?_

"Anything?" Kate calls out.

"Nothing stands out, magazines, bills, a few books, lots of DVD's, no X-box." Espo made the later sound like he disapproved.

"Their single females Espo, not game loving underage boys." Kate didn't pay attention to having just taken a shot across Espo's bow.

Kate couldn't see the face Espo gave her as he moved to the kitchen while Kate moved to the bed.

"Doesn't look like either of them cook." Espo closes the refrigerator.

"See if they have take-out menus in a drawer somewhere." Kate calls from the bedroom.

She had a number of clothes, all of which looked like they came from ROSS, limited number of shoes. Just enough to get by with as far as Kate was concerned. Either wasn't into shoes or spent her money on something else.

"I've got Marijuana." Kate calls out finding a small bag in the side table along with a box of condoms. "She has a boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend." Kate adds since she hadn't seen any evidence of him having been here recently.

"I've got mixers and alcohol." Espo calls out.

"Nothing much on either of them, just normal stuff two young women would have. Willing to party but not take it too far. Just what did they spend their money on? …. Pull her financials and let's see how she lives." Kate and Espo go back to the precinct.

Kate was sitting at her desk when Henry started getting lonely and came out of Kate's bra, so Kate set him on her desk and let him weave his way between her fingers while she went over their vic's phone records that Ryan had gotten.

"Who do you think did it Henry?" Kate picked him up and kissed him.

"Beckett we got, ..." Ryan stops before he gets too close to Kate's desk.

"Henry isn't going to bite you Ryan, he's just bored and wants to play. What have you got?" Kate smiles at Ryan as Kate used her fingers to keep Henry moving.

"We got her financials, and this is going to take some time to go through. She apparently used a debit card for everything she purchased. Some of this stuff is less than a dollar." Ryan shows Kate page after page after page of purchases.

Kate moans, however at least she wasn't a real cash only person or they would never figure out what she spent her money on. "Look through it and focus on what she did for say the last week." That should reduce the work and speed things up. Then her desk phone rang. "Beckett."

"I'll be right down." Kate hangs up. "Lanie has something for us. Find out how that sketch artist is doing." Kate puts Henry back in her bra and heads for the elevator.

"Lanie, you got something." Kate asks after she enters.

"This is spooky Kate, like really spooky." Lanie didn't like what she had found.

"OK I'll bite, what did you find?" Kate worked really hard at keeping a poker face but it wasn't easy.

"Oh funny Kate, really funny." Lanie wasn't amused. It was now when Kate finally let her smile shine through. "I found out why she is as white as a sheet. She doesn't have a drop of blood in her. Every last ounce has been sucked out." Lanie tells Kate and looks to see if Kate is still smiling, which she isn't anymore.

"And that's just the good part. Those two punctures that look like teeth marks? …. I found traces of saliva around the wounds, like someone had actually bit her." Lanie tells her. "There is so little blood left I can't even do any blood tests to tell you if she had anything in her system. I'm going to have to do a complete autopsy before I can tell you much about her system." Lanie didn't like this.

"Any signs of a struggle or rape?" Kate asks.

"There are no marks on her body, and no other puncture points to get the blood out. It's as if she allowed whoever did this to do it." Lanie answers.

"It's not a vampire Lanie, they only exist in horror movies." Kate tells her, not believing a word she says. "Check if those puncture marks have other damage inside them, maybe the damage was covered up trying to get us to think it was a vampire, like someone I know.

Anything else?" Kate asks Lanie.

"Not yet, I need to cut her open first. … Drinks tonight? I could really use one." Lanie asks.

"As in Bloody Marys?" Kate asks smiling patting herself on the back for the joke. "I have to go check out a house Rikki select for us to look at. Rikki's parents may be staying with us for a while and Rikki is looking for a house with more bedrooms, and we have an appointment to see one of them tonight. … Drink check?" Kate smiles and chuckles, since she was on a roll tonight.

"Funny ha, ha." Lanie wasn't amused. "Tomorrow night definitely or I'll disown you."

Kate smiles. "Your last name isn't Beckett, Lanie, but sure it's a date." Kate keeps smiling as she heads back for her desk.

They guys were already gone while Kate was still standing at her murder board when her cell phone binged. "House tour!" Kate grabbed her stuff and hustled home so they could go see the last of the three houses.

When Kate got home she found Rikki standing with her mother. "Hi mom, Rikki." Kate hugged her mother and wrapped her arms around Rikki and gave her a quick kiss. "I thought you were in London."

"I still am for another couple of days. I came home for our house tour. I thought I should be here to see it. I'm going to turn around and go right back as soon as we're done. Luke is watching over Alexis." Rikki gave Kate a quick kiss.

"You need to talk with my grandparents and mother after I'm gone, they have a lot to tell you." Rikki informs Kate. "Plus we have another house guest." Rikki was smiling over this one.

Kate however deflates. Their house was already crowded, they keep this up and even the new house was going to be too small.

Rikki escorted Kate over to where Data was sitting at the dining room table. "OH, he's cute." Kate bent over the dining room table to look at the puppy that was sleeping in the middle of a pile of blankets.

"He's what, only a few weeks old?" Kate reaches out to stroke a tender finger along his tiny body starting at his muzzle, watching him just sleep through it.

"I found him barely alive earlier during our outing that we need to talk about later." Dara tells Kate.

"How do you plan on feeding him?" Kate asks since he didn't look old enough for puppy food.

"Your mother came to the rescue for that. She went out and bought me some baby bottles, baby formula, milk, eggs and vitamin supplements. Jack Jack has already had one small meal." Dara told Kate while smiling.

"Jack Jack? … You named him Jack Jack?" Kate's mouth hangs open.

"He needed a name and I had a cousin that was named Jacqueline, so I shortened it. … Why?" Kate didn't like his name for some reason? Dara questions to herself.

Kate however just smiled. "Remind me to have you watch a movie called Incredibles along with a short out take. You'll understand." Kate was still smiling.

"I'm going to stay here with Jack Jack while you go see your house. …. Baby, please don't tell your father, I want it to be a surprise." Dara asks of Rikki who was going back to London after this.

Rikki zipped her lips closed. "Not a word mom, I promise. He is cute though. What does Elka think of him?" Rikki was curious.

"Elka stuck her nose in but hasn't done anything since then." Dara tells her.

Rikki didn't know if that was a good sign or a bad one. Once the puppy was on his feet and on the floor they would learn more.

"Let's go see that house." Rikki offers and everyone except Dara is out the front door.

They had walked through the home. "And?" Rikki asks.

"That multi-story open space with the onion dome was amazing to look at, but that's all it was good for." Kate would have preferred to have more living space, especially at the price.

"You have your own indoor lap pool." Johanna points out.

"With a weight room to one side." Jordan adds.

"Did you approve of the glass stairs?" Giles asks, knowing Druids prefer more outdoors items.

"That was a bad point." Rikki adds her 2 cents.

"The master bedroom was huge, maybe too huge." Kate points out.

"Your outdoor patio was all stone again." Johanna points out.

"I don't know babe, other than being really close with views of the park, is it really worth the money?" Kate asks. "That other house didn't have the view, but it was only one block away from the park."

"The 85th street house than?" Rikki asks Kate.

"It needs a few modifications for our needs. It needs grass just like the others and those two tiny bedrooms. I don't like the idea of taking a bedroom away from the house, just that those rooms aren't any bigger than a jail cell with no closet space.

Kids need room and a closet." Kate responds and simply sees Rikki look at her.

"85th street it is." Kate tells her getting Rikki to really kiss her in response.

"I'll move the money necessary when I get back to London and call the real estate agent in the morning, New York time." Rikki kisses Kate again. "$16.0 million?" Rikki asks.

"$1.5 million off list price?" Kate wasn't sure they would go for it. "We can start with that. With the pool table and all of the appliances and the TV's. Especially that one recessed into the wall." Kate tells her.

"Got it, I'll call you and tell you what she says." Rikki gives Kate a quick kiss and walks over to a plant and is gone.

They are all back home again and Johanna and Dara are cooking a late dinner while the others bring Kate up to speed on what they found when they went looking for Bracken.

Kate's mouth was hanging open for all of it. "All that PLUS Bracken who has these Vecna things?" Kate still had her mouth hanging open, only to get confirmation.

"We gained a case today that my ME tells me has had all of her blood removed with these two little puncture marks." Kate explains.

"Vampire." Amity nods her head. "We saw more than one." Amity confirms.

"What do we do?" Kate asks.

"We wait for Rikki and Luke to get back from London and then we come up with a plan to attack them and hope Bracken is there when we do, or we may have to hunt him down or wait until he has raised another small army of undead." Giles explains.

"By killing people to get his undead." Kate guesses.

"Most likely." Amity agrees. Amity reaches out and takes one of Kate's hands. "You don't have to go dear. You've never been involved in a fight like this before. The rest of us have been in a war." Amity didn't want Kate to think she had to.

"Seriously?" Kate was hurt. "I'm going, end of discussion. I'll pull an M-16 out of the armory and put it in my car along with extra ammunition for it. More clips for my service weapon and take my back-up piece.

I'm not staying here!" Kate knew she was going. It got Amity and Giles to smile at her while Godfrey and Jordan where standing behind Kate smiling too.

They were all thinking that Rikki had chosen well.

"What do you have dear in terms of magical items?" Amity asks wondering if Giles had time to make her anything.

"Earrings of Charisma, belt of giant strength, ring with constant barkskin, ring that has three spells stored in it. Cure Moderate, large Fire Elemental and Splinterbolt. … Oh and I have a gem that I crush with a large Earth Elemental inside. And my boots that prevent me from slipping on ice and leave no tracks in snow and keep me warm when it is cold." Kate tells her.

"Dara?" Amity looks past Kate for her opinion.

"The barkskin is nice however stoneskin would be better. The spells in her ring are good and should serve her well. The elemental gem is a nice touch. The belt is good. The boots aren't going to help her since it isn't winter." Dara goes down the list of what Kate has. "Overall it's pretty good, especially for someone of her power level. Her new spider climb spell might come in handy." Dara finishes.

"Husband?" Amity turns to him since besides Rikki he was the only one she knew who could make magical items.

"I could make a Staff of anything if you can cast the spells for it when I tell you." Dara offers.

"You can make Staffs?" Amity looks at her daughter.

Dara nods her head. "That and Misc. magical items, like clothes or boots and such."

Giles could make potions, wands and Misc. magical items, while Amity herself could only create magical scrolls that allowed the reader to cast the spell even if they themselves couldn't cast that spell.

"Husband?" Amity turned back to her husband.

"Boots of Teleportation for Kate perhaps. She could use them 3 times per day. … Vest of displacement perhaps. Anyone who takes a swing or shoots anything at Kate would have a 50% chance of missing." Giles offers.

"50%!?" Kate's mouth hangs open.

Giles smiles since it sounded like Kate had made her choice. "Shirt or a vest?" Giles offers.

Kate blinked her eyes, since it sounded like he was serious. "Vest maybe. I can wear any shirt I want under it. … you can really make this?"

"It'll be yours in a couple of days, just need some measurements." Giles tells her.

"I'll get them." Johanna offers up, not believing these people. Johanna approved of her daughters choice since it sounded like it would keep her safer.

"Can you make the staff? I'll cast the spells when you call." Giles asks, thinking he just might gain himself a Staff of Power this way.

He had a Staff of Power that could cast ten different spells, however a Staff of the Maji might be nice.

In addition to his wands, he would have lots of spells at his command.

Giles, Amity, Jordan and Godfrey retreated to the mansion that Giles created again for the night, while Dara, Kate and Alexis slept alone. Unless you count Alexis sleeping with Henry and Elka in Kate's room alone.

Kate intercepted Giles as he was exiting the mansion because Kate had a question for him that came to her after going to bed. "Can you create something like that?" Kate points to the mansion door he just came out of. "For our new house. Make it bigger on the inside."

"I can't do that exactly. There are only a limited number of spells that can be made permanent. … However having said that I can create something that could be placed in one of the rooms that could be active all the time.

An example would be open a door that would have you immediately step into a tent that was larger than the room it was in. Say a small front closet like that one." Giles points to the front door. "Inside would be enough room for 8 people with a fire pit in the middle and the room would always be temperate. You could use it as a fire pit for a camping trip only its inside."

"Closets could become large rooms." Kate talks to herself. "Could one of these closets be a pool?"

Giles thought about it for a moment. "I don't see why not. Keep in mind this room would be no larger than 20' x 20'. So your pool would need to be smaller than that to allow people to move around it."

Kate thought about it. So the pool wouldn't be a lap pool and more of a soaking pool.

"You said you created an illusion to hide the mirror, could you do that inside this tent in the closet?" Kate was getting ideas for this house.

"Easily, you could have an illusion of blue skies with sunshine to go with your pool or a night filled with stars for the campfire tent. The floor could look and feel like grass if you were willing to believe in the illusion." Giles adds.

"Those two really small bedrooms on the upper level could each be 20' x 20' instead. An illusion on the roof and put furniture inside the tent. Something to take the place of a closet maybe." Kate has new ideas.

"Easily, those rooms were small. You could do the same to make closets, simply put what you want inside the tent that is in the room." Giles agrees to Kate's ideas.

"Weight room, library filled with shelves of books with illusions on the floor, walls and ceiling. The house won't be bigger on the inside but the rooms in the house could be." Kate was liking this idea more and more.

"THANKS!" And Kate kisses Giles cheek and heads for the kitchen to put her breakfast together.

"How is your puppy?" Amity asks as Dara comes down the stairs with Jack Jack in her arms.

"Getting better I think. He peed in my bed during the night." Dara answers her question getting Amity to start laughing.

"Take the sheets off and take them downstairs, I'll do laundry after I get home tonight." Kate offers as she walks out eating a bagel with cream cheese.

"I can do it while you are at work honey." Johanna offers.

"You want to invite dad over for dinner tonight mom? I'm dying to see what he looks like after he drank that potion." Kate asks her mother.

"Me too." Amity adds.

"Me three." Dara adds.

"I'll call him and invite him. What about Rikki she won't be home today?" Johanna questions.

"You and I will have to do the cooking." Dara offers her help and included Johanna in it.

Kate checked to make sure Henry was comfortable, petted Elka and checked on Jack Jack before leaving for work. "I have the day after tomorrow off." Kate calls over her shoulder, which coincided with Rikki, Luke and Alexis coming home.


	45. Chapter 45

**CH45**

Kate was at her desk trying to think about what to do. After what Amity and Giles had told her, their killer really was a vampire and how she was going to deal with that.

Kate picked up her desk phone after two rigs. "Beckett." Kate scrambled to write down the address. "We got another body." Kate called to the guys.

The entire street had been taped off with police units blocking both ends, they had even closed the sidewalks. Kate and the guys crossed the tape when a man came up. "This going to take much longer? I can't afford to lose the lunch crowd."

Someone was dead and this guy was concerned about his customers. "It'll take as long as it takes sir. … Officer." Kate motions for one to come over and take this asshole away.

Kate made a face as she approached Lanie. "Wow, what happened here?" Kate looked over everything. Their vic looked to be made up of two pieces with one out in the middle of the road next to an open manhole cover, likely with the other half at the bottom of the manhole.

"This one is ugly girl, likely just the way you like them. The other half of her is down there, not that anyone has gone down there yet.

No purse and no ID on her, it's possible that they are down there." Lanie points into the manhole.

"Car accident?" Kate questions.

"Not unless the car has teeth." Lanie corrects Kate's theory.

"TEETH!?" Kate opens her eyes wide.

"This half of her shows obvious bite marks and her insides look like they have been ripped out with teeth, very sharp ones too." Lanie tells Kate, dying to hear what Kate thinks of this.

"Wild animal?" Kate offers.

"In the middle of Manhattan, in the middle of the street?" Lanie questions.

"Doesn't it take a special tool to open these manhole covers?" Kate asks.

"It does, and we've got a pair of city workers getting ready to be set up to go down there." Espo steps up. "Seems that if you want to breathe fresh air they need to pump it down there."

"So this street is going to be closed for a while. … Too bad for that shop owner." Not that Kate felt for him. "Guess who is going down there with them?" Kate looks at Espo.

"No, …. hell no! …. You have any idea of the stuff that is down there?" Espo responds with a look of total discust.

"Half of our vic." Kate counters. "Better go find out if they have a spare suit for you to wear." Kate was grinning as Espo walked away.

"That was cold Kate Beckett." Lanie puts in her 2 cents.

"You can go see if they have a suit that will fit you, if you don't want Espo to go alone." Kate teased.

"I'll pass. …. I'll tell you what I find after I get them home." Lanie goes back to her work.

Kate goes over to Ryan. "One of our shop owners here found her and called it in. All the cars simply went around her and did nothing." Ryan tells Kate.

Kate nodded her head, typical New York thinking. See nothing, do nothing, know nothing.

"When did he call it in?" Kate needed a time frame and get time of death from Lanie later.

"He got in just a little before 5:00 so he could start work on the rush hour crowd." Ryan explains.

"Get names and addresses from all the shop owners so we can bring them all in later. Stick with Espo, he's going down with the city workers to look at the other half of our vic." Kate tells Ryan.

"Espo is going down there?" Ryan was hurting for his partner.

"Unless you want to ask them for another suit and go with him." Kate tells him and heads for her car.

Kate is driving her way back to the precinct when she pulls out her phone at a stop light. "Hi mom, can you put Amity or Giles on the phone for me?" Kate asks of her, since Kate had a question.

"Hi Kate honey, how can I help you?" Amity's voice came over the phone.

"I've got another dead body. This one looks to have been eaten in half. One half is in the street next to an open manhole cover and the other half is at the bottom of the manhole. Does this sound like one of your undead?" Kate was hoping she would say no, but feared for the other.

"That sounds like a Ghoul or Ghast. They both have a craving for live human flesh, especially internal organs. The touch of a Ghast or a Ghoul can paralyze a person and then they are forced to watch as they are eaten alive.

The smell of a Ghast smells like death and they have a putrid spell. Did your body look like he/she had thrown up recently?" Amity explains.

Kate knew she wasn't going to like the answer, but being eaten alive while you could do nothing about it, not even scream? "I'll check on the vomiting part, thanks."

"Be careful honey, where there is one, there will be a lot more right behind it. Do you want one of us with you dear? I don't like the sound of you being alone after this." Amity knew what Rikki would be like if something happened to Kate.

"I'm headed back to the precinct now, I should be fine. … Thanks Amity." And Kate hung up the phone. First a vampire and now a ghoul or ghast. All were undead. They were running out of time.

Amity held the phone and started thinking about what Kate was running across. "Johanna dear, how do I call my granddaughter using this thing?" Amity called Johanna over and watched her take the phone and then hand it back to her.

"Hi Johanna, we're just finishing lunch and then headed back to the Zoo for one last check." Rikki was happy to hear from her future mother-in law. Plus she was hoping she was making progress with her husband.

"Sorry honey it's me, I borrowed Johanna's phone." Amity tells her.

"What's wrong? Is Kate alright?" Rikki's fears suddenly came to the front.

"Kate is fine dear, it's just that she has run across dead bodies. The first was a victim of a vampire, this morning's body was caused from either a ghoul or ghast. … I think Vecna has created more undead than he can easily contain. We may be running out of time." Amity was worried.

"We'll finish up at the Zoo today and come right back, skipping the plane trip. We'll be home before the end of the day, our time." Rikki knew they might be needed.

"Hurry home honey, I don't like the look of things. I'll talk to the others." Amity lets Johanna hang up the phone. Even though she knew they were going to have to learn out to use the technology here on this Earth.

"Why are we hurrying home?" Luke asks sitting in a restaurant across from Rikki with Alexis sitting next to her.

"Vecna may be on the move soon. … Amity is worried." Rikki tells him.

"We really need to get to him before he decides to do something. We could lose a lot of people if we do this out in the streets." Luke was worried now too.

"We're going to pack and go home right after our trip to the Zoo after lunch and skip the plane trip, I'll eat the cost." Rikki tells him.

"We're going home? We can see my other mommy?" Alexis had caught that part of the conversation.

"Yes baby, we're going home. You can spend tonight with Kate and all the others and chase Elka around the house." Rikki smiles at Alexis and leans down to kiss her head.

Alexis lifts her arms up in the air. "YEAH!" Getting the other two to chuckle at her.

Amity had everyone around the kitchen table inside of Giles mansion. "It looks like we are running out of time."

"These are likely just the two Kate has found out about. There are likely more that haven't been found yet." Jordan had his own fears.

"Rikki and Luke will be home tonight and skip flying by plane." Amity informs them.

"Good, flying by place is too slow." Godfrey didn't understand why she put up with that method when she didn't have to.

"The commercial planes all travel at around 500 miles per hour. The military planes mostly fly faster than the speed of sound, some even twice that. There was one type that was even faster." Johanna informs them defending her technology.

"That certainly clears up a few things." Giles points out.

"Like how those fighter bombers would show up just a minute after one of our attacks." Godfrey is more impressed now.

"Can we involve our military? They're one of the best on the planet." Johanna asks, these people could use the help.

"And tell them what? There is an army of undead headed by a dead guy who died hundreds of years ago on a different Earth" Giles counters.

"Oh by the way we will be using magic and other skills to fight them, please don't do anything to us." Godfrey challenges.

Johanna got it, she did. "I just wish you didn't have to do this alone. I don't want to lose my daughter or Rikki. If losing me did this to her I don't know what would happen to her if she lost Rikki." Johanna just worried.

"So long as I'm around we don't have to lose anyone, unless that person has chosen not to come back." Amity counters.

"Do for them what you did for me?" Johanna asks.

"And me and my husband." Dara points out.

Johanna felt better, just wished they had help.

"While we're here, they seem to be broken up into groups in several buildings." Jordan points out.

"Luke and Dara, since they know each other best. … Maybe Godfrey and Jordan, they both understand what the other can do. … Rikki and Kate, since I don't see any of us convincing either to go with someone else." Amity offers.

"My wife and I will take the large partially damage warehouse. … Who gets the underground storm drain group?" Giles questions.

"Can we leave them down there and handle them after?" Jordan asks.

"Rikki and I have Earthquake spells. We could trap them down there, buried in rubble." Dara offers.

"You can cause earthquakes?" Johanna hangs her mouth open. Just how powerful were these people?

"That and lava from a volcano." Dara adds. "Which isn't a bad idea after the earthquakes." Dara brightens up.

Johanna's mouth was still hanging open. "And my Katie could be casting these spells someday?" Her own daughter could be doing this too.

"Someday yes, either Rikki or I can teach her." Dara confirms.

_My Katie could be as powerful as these people in magic. Real magic!_

"How are we doing on the magic item creation?" Amity asks.

"Kate's vest will be done soon, just a few more hours." Giles responds.

"I've created the staff; I need Giles close soon to start casting the spells he wants it to cast. We'll both likely be up most of the night finishing it." Dara adds hers.

Giles slides a gem across the table to Jordan. "I know you have a vow of poverty, this gem contains a large fire elemental. All you have to do is break it or crush it to summon the elemental that is inside it. You and Godfrey may need it. … I've got one for you too." Giles slides another one across the table to Godfrey.

Jordan takes his, knowing that if he didn't use it he would be giving it back to Giles the second combat was over. "Thanks, we'll put them to good use."

"Luke can only summon medium elementals, however every combat help we have will help." Dara adds, knowing her and Rikki could summon extremely powerful elementals.

"We find each other at the combat site, before the earthquake and volcano spells." Godfrey points out to each of them, getting everyone to nod their heads.

"We'll inform Rikki and Dara can talk to Luke." Amity offers.

Everyone was downstairs with Dara and Johanna on the sofa watching the early local news with Jack Jack in Dara's lap trying to get him to eat from his bottle, without making a mess of it.

Jack Jack must be getting at least some of it because he was getting stronger, even Elka came over to stick her nose in to see how things were going before moving on to the next person.

Everyone else was out on the back patio drinking and talking.

Dara knew as soon as Jack Jack was done she and Johanna would need to start dinner, since Jim was coming over. Dara noticed Johanna was playing with her hands in her lap. "It's only a 2% chance Jo." Dara tries to calm Johanna down.

"Hhhmmm?" Johanna wasn't really paying attention. "I know and I think that's what worries me the most. What if he's like Katie and got 10 years back? He'll look so much like he used to, from when I remember him." From just a few days ago.

Johanna was still getting used to it being 13 years ago, and all these people around all of which do magic. Real magic, not Copperfield magic.

"I'll admit I'm interested in seeing what Jim looks like now. I'm actually a little amazed that he drank the potion in the first place." Dara confides.

"Jim didn't say anything, he just pulled it out and said he had come to a decision and drank it down. Then we talked for a little longer after dinner was over, and then we split and went home." Johanna explains.

"His taking it is a good sign Jo. It means he wants some of those 13 years back. Maybe you'll both get lucky." Dara offers.

"He's only drinking the one, just the one. 22% may not sound like a big number, but its 22%." Even if all Jim got was 2 years and he shows up looking the same as last time, it was enough for her.

"That's for you two decide. Just like Rikki and Kate have to decide. It's a personal thing." Dara points out.

Johanna smiles. "They both look so close to being the same age now. Katie was 32 and looks 22 now. Rikki said she was 28 and looks almost the same age as Katie now." Johanna points out.

"It is possible. Kate got all 10, while Rikki who was already 4 years younger than her may have gotten 6 years back. … They both have more time with each other now." Dara agrees. It warmed her heart to think that her daughter got her own daughter back and 6 years of her life back. Plus her and her husband got to watch her grow up even if they did miss 17 years of her life.

Dara still needed to talk with her daughter about who the father was. Did her husband already know?

Dara and Johanna were just cleaning up after putting part of their dinner in the oven. Dara was used to cooking over an open flame while Johanna did the conversation to cooking it in the oven, when Elka went nuts.

Dara came around the corner to find Rikki, with Alexis in her hand and her husband. It was enough to get Dara to launch herself into her husband's arms. "You're making love to me tonight." Dara whispers into his ear.

It had been an almost long 4 days without her husband and her hormones wanted him, BAD!

"Hi honey, did you have fun at the Zoo?" Johanna headed for Alexis. Loving the fact that she got to spoil a grandchild, even if it was her daughter's future wife's child.

"It was cool grams. They have so many animals." Alexis hugged Johanna back. Johanna soon found herself blinking back tears while hugging Alexis. She was a grandmother!

"Actually Alexis was a big help. It was her idea that solved our problem. That was one stubborn bear." Rikki shook her head. "Where's Kate? Still at work?" Rikki looked around.

"Katie isn't here yet, she did however call to tell us she would be a little late." Johanna explains.

"We've had some recent developments that you don't know about yet." Dara tells her, not letting go of her husband.

"So I see!" Rikki kneels way down and picks up Dara's puppy who was on the run as best he could from Elka, who was using her nose to push him along. "And who is this little fella?" Rikki played with him and kissed his head.

"That's Jack Jack. I found him still barely alive. I think the undead we tracked down had killed his mother and all of his little brother and sisters. He was in bad shape." Dara tells her and her husband, who simply kissed her.

Rikki kneeled back down. "You are going to help him grow up to be big and strong?" Rikki scratched Elka's ears as Elka stuck her nose into the puppy who tried to bite it.

"We really do need a bigger house." Rikki knew the house they had now had no chance of holding all these people and animals, and hands off Jack Jack to her mother.

"I think Kate has a thought about that." Giles and the others step in to greet them. "We have a lot to discuss over dinner since you two are back."

"It sounds like you did a scouting mission and found something." Rikki guesses from the clues she has heard so far.

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour, we can talk then. … Tell us about your trip." Dara was curious. She also wanted to hear from her husband if this was something he wanted to do. They all needed something to do to fit in on this Earth.

They were just setting the food on the two tables inside the house when Elka went nuts and rushed for the front door only to have Kate open the door moments later. "Hi girl, how have you been?" Kate stops to pet Elka and scratch her ears.

"Hi mom!" Alexis was next.

"Hi sweetie, did you have fun at the London Zoo?" Kate lifts her up and kisses her face several times getting Alexis to giggle, and walks over to Rikki. "Hi babe." And kisses her soundly in front of everyone. Proving to Rikki that Kate didn't care who knew anymore.

"Giles tells me you have some ideas for the house." Rikki starts off with.

"I do, we can discuss them later. … What did the Realtor say?" Kate was curious.

"She wrote in all our conditions including a home inspection. She agreed that asking for $1.5 million off list price was likely asking for too much. However it has been on the market for a while now, so we might get close to that number. …. We can expect to get a counter offer.

Oh and I've already moved the necessary money over into our joint account. What we don't use will get moved back." Rikki assures her, since it felt like blood money to her too.

"We need to talk about what to do with that much money still too." Kate adds, knowing it can wait.

They were starting to wonder where Jim was when Elka rushed for the front door and went nuts just before the doorbell rang.

Jim was standing outside the front door and hadn't been this nervous since he asked Jo to marry him.


	46. Chapter 46

**CH46**

Everyone stayed in the dining room area while Dara gave Johanna a little push to go answer the door, while Rikki grabbed a hold of Alexis to keep her from doing it for her.

Johanna was taking deep breaths before opening the door, and felt her jaw fall to the floor. "JIM!?"

"Hi." Jim whispers. "It seems to have worked." Jim tries to smile, since he was still shocked over what he saw in the mirror.

Johanna shook her head. "Come in." And steps off to one side to let Jim in.

Johanna guides Jim over to all the others, feeling the need to have some support. Still amazed that she suddenly had this many people to support her.

"DAD!?" Kate stepped up and started to reach for his face, but quickly took her hand away.

"Quite the change, isn't it?" Jim started smiling, since he felt so different.

Rikki was listening to the others behind her whispering amongst themselves. "Five maybe six" It sounded like Jordan. "Six easy, maybe seven." Amity offers. "Six, maybe seven." Giles offers.

"How do you feel Mr. Beckett?" Rikki asks him.

Jim actually chuckles. "I actually feel like a new man. I never thought this would happen. I mean I saw what it did for Katie and you, but watching it happen in your own mirror little by little.

That was really different." Jim was still amazed.

"Well dinner is already on the table so your timing is perfect." Rikki tells him and every picks a chair, just as Rikki's cell phone rings. "Excuse me." And Rikki walks just a short distance.

"I thought she was in London due to her job." Jim asks softly.

"She was dad, she, Luke and Alexis came home early after finishing their task." Kate answers.

"I'm glad to hear it." Rikki is talking to someone. "No I'm not in London anymore." …. "That would be nice, thank you." …. "I would be happy to, thank you for calling." And Rikki hangs up.

Dinner started out talking about the change in Jim. "How does it feel to have what we think might be as much as 7 years of your life back?" Giles asks him.

"I don't know how to express what I feel. … I've spent so much time missing my wife, and I made a number of poor decisions at that time. Having a chance to undo some of those is, … priceless. I'm told I have you to thank for that." Jim looks at Giles.

"You have my grandparents to thank actually. I may know how to make the potion, but I got the directions of how to make it from them. So when I see them when that time finally comes, I'll remember to pass on your thanks." Giles smiles.

"I have a question." Kate starts off. "Rikki followed her mother and became a Druid. I'm following in Rikki's foot prints. What about you? Each of you can do a lot. What happens when you are no longer here?" Kate would like to see their abilities passed on to others.

"That may not be a problem. … Giles and I found out that I'm pregnant. I must have been actually pregnant when I went into the elephant carving." Amity announces.

This got a number of congratulations from everyone. "We really do need a bigger house now." Rikki was beginning to think the house they had put an offer on still didn't have enough bedrooms.

"I have a thought about that I want to talk to you about." Kate offers smiling, since she thought it was brilliant. What with two women already pregnant and Kate trying to be.

"This has got to be the most interesting family I have ever heard about." Jim looks at all of them.

That got all of them to laugh with Johanna kissing his cheek.

Dara and Giles excused themselves early saying that they had a project that they needed to finish. "Yours will be ready in the morning Kate." Giles tells her as they walk off out onto the back patio.

"You and I need to talk Jim, I have questions and want to understand something." Johanna places a hand on Jim's arm.

"You can use the roof deck. The rest of us will stay down here." Rikki offers.

"What have you found?" Rikki asks after coming back downstairs after putting Alexis to bed, safely tucked into her old sleeping bag in Henry's room with Henry cuddled in with her to protect her.

"We didn't see Bracken himself, but he has been busy." Amity starts off with.

"And it's bleeding out into the city. I've already got 2 vic's that have killed by undead written all over them. Just not sure how I'm going to solve their deaths without writing it up as being killed by undead." Kate had no clue how to handle these two cases, knowing what she did.

"You're off tomorrow." Rikki wants to confirm.

"All day, I'm not even on call. Ryan and Espo will handle those two cases while I'm gone." Kate confirms.

"Sounds like we attack tomorrow, before any more of them bleed out into the city and kill more innocents." Jordan points out.

"I have my service weapon and my back up along with an M-16 in the trunk of my car along with more ammunition for both. More than I can carry actually." Kate tells them.

"I can solve that." Rikki offers. "I have a type IV bag of holding. I used it to help me transport everything form that Earth to this one." Rikki explains. "Our last Wizard made it for me."

Bag of Holding IV - This appears to be a common cloth sack about 2 feet by 4 feet in size. The bag of holding opens into a nondimensional space: Its inside is larger than its outside dimensions. Regardless of what is put into the bag, it weighs a fixed amount. Internal weight limit of 1,500 lbs. Or 250 cubic feet of space.

"Kate can wear it like a backpack." Rikki explains.

"We've decided to pair you with Kate." Amity looks at Rikki.

"Good, because Kate dies over my dead body." Rikki states with conviction.

"Just don't get yourself killed doing it babe. Remember, your heart stops and so does mine." Kate reminds Rikki of what God had done.

Johanna took a chair next to Jim at the table on the room, while both of them looked out onto the lights of the city. Johanna took one of his hands. "Talk to me Jim. I need to understand how you could do this to yourself. How you could do it to our daughter. … I don't mean to judge you, I just want to understand." Johanna pleads with her husband.

Jim wasn't sure where to begin. "We sat at that restaurant and waited for you for two hours. After the first hour we finally decided to eat something. We found police at our house when we got home telling us you had been found, stabbed to death.

They chalked it up to a random act of gang violence. Some kind of gang initiation they thought." Jim paused.

"Except it wasn't." Johanna whispers.

"We didn't find that out until Katie found your tape. … Why didn't you just use that tape then Jo?" Jim didn't understand why they had to go through all this when she had the evidence.

"Several reasons actually. …. Because of that tape I knew he had men in the NYPD covering for him. I feared that the tape would just disappear after I turned it over. I only trusted one officer at the time, but he was just another beat cop at the time. He would have simply been killed to.

I thought I needed Pulgotti out of prison and up on the stand along with that tape, provided I got to use that tape.

I decided to hide it in the elephants that suddenly appeared on my bed one day and hand them down to Katie. She was a smart girl, I had faith that she would find it if anything happened to me.

He was powerful even then Jim, if he had men in the NYPD, where else did he have men? FBI? CIA? Judges who would throw out the tape. His lawyers didn't scare me, not with the two of us, but it might drag out for years.

Hire someone to kill all of us off including Katie. So I sat on it, till I could get more information. I don't know how he found out I had the tape, or if he even knew." Johanna stops to let her husband finish his story.

"I took Katie to Coney Island after your funeral. We were still dressed in our funeral clothes.

All our friends told me to get past it, to just move on. But I loved you, there was no one else. Katie retreated into herself and locked herself away.

The pain of you not being there started getting to me. …. Just move on they kept telling me. … Move on, like there was anything to move on to." Jim's tears started as he remembered those days.

"I woke up one day with a hangover and no memory of the day before. The pain of you being gone was missing from my memory for that day.

Katie ignored me and I found that if I did it again, I didn't remember that you had left me, … left us." Jim paused not sure where to go from there.

"Jim, …. That was no way to remember me by. Mourn I can understand, but you disappeared. Katie told me what she found when she came home.

She told me you had to be taken to the Emergency Room numerous times. That your heart had stopped twice.

Killing yourself wasn't going to solve my being gone babe." Johanna pleaded with him to see.

"I just wanted the pain to go away, and when it went away that first time I kept chasing it. Until Katie finally reached me.

I don't go to social events in the fear that there will be alcohol there, and one more drink might turn into the last one.

I work pretty much alone so that I don't have co-workers expecting me to go out for drinks with them." Jim explains his life of today.

"I'm here Jim, I'm here. I've spent the last few days here. These people are all from a time and place that is nothing like what you and I know.

Rikki told me she had lost her parents when she was 5. Lost her own daughter. When she came here she left everyone she knows behind, never to be seen again. And yet she still fell in love with our daughter.

Rikki is going to marry our daughter Jim. She's happy babe and she did it all by herself. You are going to walk our daughter down the aisle, right next to Rikki's father, who isn't old enough to be her father, and yet he is." Johanna had no trouble grasping just how weird all of this was.

"It's a lot to take in Jo. … You, them, Rikki, Kate being what looks like 22 again. … Me!" Jim chuckles at himself.

"I'm here Jim. … Unless you don't want me to be." Johanna put her chips on the table.

Kate and Rikki are all that are left when Jim and Johanna come back downstairs. With Kate and Rikki watching both of them walk to the front door.

Rikki grabs Kate when Johanna kisses Jim quickly and watch them say bye to each other as Johanna leans her back up against the now closed front door.

"We have another date in a couple of days." And Johanna floats out to the back patio and enters Giles mansion in search of the bedroom that had been created for her the last few days.

Rikki turned to face Kate who had her hands over her mouth with tears flowing down her face.

"So, tell me about this idea of yours for the new house, because it looks like it's going to get even more crowded. Because we are going to ask your parents to live with us, right along next to my family." Rikki tells Kate.

Kate hugged Rikki and kissed her. "We need the floor plan." Kate jumped up and retrieved the floor plan they had gotten from the realtor.

"Okay, I was talking with Giles and he said he could create these tents that start out as a tiny piece of cloth." Kate starts off.

"Yes I know, my parents were using it in the beginning until we moved them inside into your old room." Rikki knew that.

"Yes, but he can make them so that they are larger on the inside than they are on the outside. Just like his mansion out there. He said he would use that very same spell when he made them.

We could put them in the several tiny rooms in the house. You open the door and step through the tent flap into a room that is 20' x 20' inside, even if the room the tent is in is only 2' x 4' or larger.

Like all these little rooms down here in the basement. There are these 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 little rooms that are nothing but storage closets. We take down the shelves and put these tents in them and they become bedrooms, exercise room, indoor pool. Not a really big pool, but it's a pool.

We could have a room that has a fire pit in the middle and have an outside camp fire inside the house.

Giles can cast permanent illusions on the ceilings, walls, and floor. Make it look like anything like we want it to. There could even be a programmed illusion in some of them tagged to go off in certain conditions.

Even those tiny little bedrooms on the top floor could become bigger bedrooms. We simply buy furniture to put clothes in instead of building closets.

Dream up something and replace that tent with this one. We could have more bedrooms than we know what to do with." Kate ends her pitch to Rikki while smiling. "Of course we would have to believe in the illusion for what the rooms look like, but they would still be bedrooms, pool room, whatever."

"And you dreamed this up all by yourself?" Rikki asks softly looking at Kate.

Kate scrunches her face, not sure Rikki was reacting like she was hoping for. "Yeah." Kate answers softly.

Rikki was quiet for a moment and then suddenly smiled. "You're a genius!" Rikki wrapped her arms around Kate and kissed her.

After breaking from the kiss, it had Kate smiling, which suddenly went away. "My parents are going to live with us?" Kate went backwards to what Rikki had said.

"Well my parents and grandparents will likely be living with us, since they don't have much choice. I don't see why yours can't too. Plus they will know a lot about magic. I'm not saying we can't trust them. Just that it would be nice to keep an eye on them for a while.

Plus it'll give your parents a chance to get their financial footing under them again." Rikki explains.

"We need my parents approval of this plan, I'm not forcing them to live with us." Kate points out.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Rikki had no intention of forcing anyone, including her own parents. She just didn't see an option for her parents or grandparents.

Kate and Rikki where lying in bed with their arms wrapped around each other. Kate pulled her thermometer out of her mouth. "I'm normal if not 0.1 below normal."

Rikki pulled her fingers out of Kate's folds. "Not quite as clear and not quite as stringy." Rikki squeezes and pulls her fingers apart.

"My cycle is over." Kate states. "Make love to me, I've missed you so much baby."

Come morning and the sun hasn't yet come up and everyone is eating breakfast.

"You simply need to break up the skeletons, not matter how big they are. Though the bigger they are, the more it will take.

Zombies are slow and stupid, for the most part kill them anyway you can. For you Kate a bullet to the head would be the quickest.

Ghoul or Ghast, don't let them bite you or even scratch you or you may become susceptible to their paralyzing poison and then they'll eat you alive while you get to watch.

Bodak, immune to electricity, vulnerable to sunlight just like vampires. Stay away from looking in them in the eye.

Mummies, they are slow, vulnerable to fire of all types, their touch will slowly start to rot your flesh turning you into a mummy.

Wraith, they are not always where you think they are, similar to the vest that my husband has finished and still needs to give you Kate.

Vampires, they want to drain you of your life with a touch, vulnerable to sunlight, cut its head off or turn it to ash just to be sure. Same for Vampire Spawn.

Vecna, dangerous in the extreme. Do not look him in the eye or you will lose your soul. Even if you die I can't bring you back. Every time his hand twitches he is casting a spell. Kill him as many times as you have to any way you can. Cut his hand off and gouge his eye out and leave those two items to us.

Questions?" Amity tells them.

"If it looks like we are losing?" Kate asks since this sounded nigh onto impossible.

"Pick up one of us if you can and run, we'll regroup and try again. Any more questions?" Amity answers.

"Don't be afraid to cast any spell you can think of, anything is possible. The more numbers of us the better." Amity offers a subtle hint to cast as many Summon Nature's Allies as feasible.

"And don't every stop firing your weapons Kate, except for your low level spells that you know those are all you have. Just remember to cast your spells.

Everyone go pray for your spells or in your case husband, go study." Amity dismisses everyone to their rooms.

The sun was just starting to show itself when everyone met in the living room. Kate hadn't seen what they were all wearing since they got here. Even Rikki was wearing something she hadn't ever seen her wear before.

"This is yours Kate." Giles hands over Kate's vest.

"I was expecting a combat vest like this one." Kate holds up her blue kevlar vest that said police on it. "This is a simple cloth vest." Kate was liking it. Kate put on her new vest, strapped on her kevlar vest and put Rikki's bag on her back and picked up her M-16 and checked the magazine. Pulled the bolt back and took the safety off.

"Please be careful honey and the rest of you. Especially you honey. I have a wedding to attend and I don't want to miss it." Johanna pleads with them.

"I'll keep an eye on her Johanna, both eyes even as often as I can spare them." Rikki didn't want to lose Kate either.

"I expect you to start calling me mom in 2 months." Johanna informs Rikki and kisses both of them and runs upstairs.

"You stay here and guard Johanna girl, where we're going is no place for you." Rikki kisses Elka and sends her upstairs to stay next to Johanna where Jack Jack and Henry already were.

"Husband?" Amity asks of him.

Giles spends the next 10 minutes preparing his spell, Teleportation Circle. "This will place us at a rendezvous point so look it over when we get there, if things go wrong come here if you have no other way of leaving here.

Step into the circle." Giles was last and spoke the word to activate the spell.

"The main building is over there, there are side buildings on either side. Kate and Rikki will take the right side. Jordan and Godfrey will take the left, the rest of us will take the main building.

There are still more undead below this area that we will leave to Dara and Rikki if they have the spells necessary anymore. Collapse the area on them with earthquake and burn them with lava." Giles informs them of their area.

"If you clear your outside areas meet us in the middle, be very careful and pay attention to where Bracken is with the Vecna items. Run if you have to." Giles adds.

Amity starts casting spells.

Bull Strength for Godfrey.

True Seeing for Luke.

Disrupting Weapon for Luke. "You have 25 minutes with that so use it wisely and quickly."

Giles was busy casting his own spells.

Stone Skin for Jordan.

Invisibility Greater - The person or object touched becomes invisible, vanishing from sight, even from darkvision. If the recipient is a person carrying gear, that vanishes, too. If you cast the spell on someone else, neither you nor your allies can see the subject, unless you can normally see invisible things or you employ magic to do so.

"You only have 15 minutes of invisibility, however nothing you do will cause it to dissipate until the time runs out, put it to use and quickly."

Dara is also busy casting spells

Stone Skin for herself.

True Seeing for Godfrey.

Rikki was also casting spells.

True Seeing for Kate.

Stone Skin for Giles.

"Let's move we're burning daylight, and remember Bodak and Vampires hate sunlight." Amity tells them and starts running.

Rikki turns to Kate. "I'm going to cast a spell and I want you to hop on and ride me in, just remember, it's me under all this." Rikki reminds Kate and casts a spell.

Shapechange - This spell functions like polymorph, except that it enables you to assume the form of any single nonunique creature (of any type) from Fine to Colossal size. You gain all extraordinary and supernatural abilities (both attacks and qualities) of the assumed form, but you lose your own supernatural abilities. You also gain the type of the new form in place of your own. The new form does not disorient you. You can become just about anything you are familiar with. You can change form once every few seconds as a free action.

"**HOLY SHIT!" **As Kate stares at the colossal sized mature adult Silver Dragon that Rikki had turned into and was bending way down for Kate to climb onto her neck and feel Rikki start to run and take off into the air, headed for the flanking area of the side buildings.

"Like daughter like mother?" Dara smiles at her husband and casts Shapechange spell.

And soon another colossal sized Silver Dragon with Luke riding it was in the air to attack the main building from the opposite side that Giles and Amity were going to attack from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here are the official numbers for everyone, and no I didn't cheat. You'll just have to take my word on that.

Kate – 56% and 10 on a d10

Jim - 89% and 7 on a d10

Rikki – 39% and 6 on a d10

Remember, 2% chance the first time they drink one and add 20% for every time after that. The d10 number is the number or years that they got younger or older, based on the % chance of it being younger or older.

How many time would you drink? Just how much of a gambler are you? I know where I would stop. Oh yeah I know where I would stop.


	47. Chapter 47

**CH47**

Rikki came gliding in with the intent of crashing down onto the very side of the building with her now colossal bulk with Kate hanging onto anything she could find. The same Kate that had a huge smile on her face at the moment. Who else could get to say that they had ever ridden a real live dragon!?

Rikki crashed down onto the edge of the roof where the outside wall met and collapsed the wall under her and caused the ceiling around her to collapse as well, burying a few of the undead under the rubble and exposing that area to sunlight.

Kate let go of Rikki and lifted her M-16 and started firing on full auto at anything in her immediate vicinity that wasn't completely a skeleton. Kate's magazine was quickly empty and she ejected it and pulled a new one out of her belt and slapped it into place and then pushed a lever to release the bolt.

At the back of the main building Dara was doing the similar and crashed down on the roof where the outside wall met and collapsed the wall under her and caused a piece of the roof to collapse exposing that area to sunlight. Her wall was twice as high, however the results were much the same. Luke immediately jumped down off of Dara and swung his bastard sword at the first undead that was close to him. Which turned out to be a zombie which promptly crumbled into dust thanks to Amity's disruption spell.

Giles and Amity were still a little ways away and could see what was likely Dara and Rikki start their attacks. Knowing they needed to take at least part of the attention off of them Giles stopped running and cast a spell to have it strike the wall on their side.

Lightning Bolt - You release a powerful stroke of electrical energy that deals damage to each creature within its area. The bolt begins at your fingertips. The lightning bolt sets fire to combustibles and damages objects in its path. It can melt metals with a low melting point, such as lead, gold, copper, silver, or bronze. If the damage caused to an interposing barrier shatters or breaks through it, the bolt may continue beyond the barrier if the spell's range permits; otherwise, it stops at the barrier just as any other spell effect does. Distance of the bolt is 120 feet.

The result was a large hole in the side of the building and killed any undead that was in the path till the range of the spell ran out.

Amity soon stopped before reaching the opening in the wall her husband had created and cast a spell.

Summon Monster VIII – Huge Greater Fire Elemental, which showed up at the hole her husband had created and entered the building attacking anything undead that was in range.

Godfrey didn't wait and simply ran into one of the buildings on the opposite side of Rikki and Kate with the main building in-between and started swinging his dagger at anything that was in his way. He needed to put his invisibility to good use while it lasted.

Jordan with his speed had entered from the opposite side and threw his elemental gem against the side wall where he entered and new it had broken when a large fire elemental suddenly erupted in that location and started attacking any undead that was in the area.

Godfrey had killed several by now, trying to single out the Bodak's as best he could as his first choice, when he stopped long enough to pull out his own elemental gem and throw it against the far wall. Knowing that it had broken when another large fire elemental suddenly appeared and started attacking the undead.

The undead were starting to respond on Rikki and Kate's side and headed for them, just the ones that could handle the daylight. Rikki lifted her head and took a deep breath and lowered her head and let loose with her breath weapon.

Rikki's breath weapon is a cone of cold that is 5' wide at Rikki's mouth and out to 70' wide and out to 70' in length. The result is several instant undead Popsicles standing there in various poses, frozen solid.

After this Rikki changes back to her normal form with Kate landing on her feet right next to her. "You Ok?" Rikki asks.

"I'm fine." As Kate empties another clip into anything near her, and then ejects the clip and pulls another one out of her belt and slaps it in and pushes the lever again. "We need to have another talk after this." Kate pulls the trigger and holds it down while spraying the area in front of her.

Kate wanted to know how Rikki could change herself into a Dragon right out of a fantasy book or movie. Just what else could Rikki change herself into?

Kate didn't like how they were all coming her direction, so when her clip was empty Kate said the word that would cause a large fire elemental to form several feet away from her off of the ring Rikki had given her weeks if not months ago. It immediately started attacking the undead taking some of the heat (pun intended) off of Kate for the moment.

Since the area to Rikki's right and in front of her was clear out to a range of 70 feet, Rikki decided to cast another spell.

Summon Nature's Ally VII – Huge Greater Fire Elemental, and had it arrive deep up against the far wall a little to her left and then instantly changed into a Huge Fire Elemental herself and moved into the hoard of undead that were still in their little building.

The main building was about the size of a football field, complete with offices along one wall on an upper level. The side buildings while smaller were still roughly equal in size to 3 convenience marts (think 7-eleven or circle K).

There were literally thousands of undead being held in these buildings.

Jordan wasn't liking the odds with just the 2 of them and their 2 large fire elementals, who actually were taking some of the heat off of him. Still it was a lot and Jordan feared he would tire and let someone get too close.

He held out his Holy Symbol and spoke a few words. It caused a number of the skeletons and zombies to turn into dust, while only a couple of the Bodak simply shied away from him, but it was enough room to cast a spell.

Wall of Stone - This spell creates a wall of rock that merges into adjoining rock surfaces.

Jordan used it to create a 50' diameter dome to enclose as many of the Bodak inside it as possible along with whatever other undead were in the area. This also meant that the rest of the undead had to go around the structure and either into his fire elemental or around the other way where Godfrey was mowing them down while still invisible.

Jordan didn't see him, however the undead were falling dead, dead for no apparent reason so it was a good guess Godfrey was the cause.

A ghoul finally got in close enough to Jordan to take a swing at him while he was already engaged with a different undead. Jordan could feel its claws scrape along his skin, however the stone skin spell that had been placed on him earlier prevented any damage or the risk of paralysis.

Jordan gave him a punch and a kick and he was no longer a problem. It's just that there were still more of them to deal with.

This was followed by casting still another spell, since like Godfrey and Luke, he was a close in combat specialist.

Bastion of Good - A nimbus of light surrounds you, protecting you and those around you from spell effects and the attacks of evil creatures.

Jordan figured there was at least one vampire in this mess somewhere and he didn't want to get blindsided by it when he wasn't looking. Plus it should help keep some distance between himself and all the undead around him.

Luke was working his way left step by step away from Dara, who for her part raised her head and took in a deep breath and then lowered her head and breathed out. Like Rikki earlier out comes a cone of cold with the same dimensions.

The result was the same. A number of undead popsicles frozen solid. Dara immediately dropped the dragon shape and reverted back to her normal form and cast a spell.

Summon Natures Ally VII – Greater Huge Fire Elemental and had it show up just to Luke's right side and follow him into the building, fighting the undead as it went.

Dara then cast another exact same spell and had it show up just to her left and start attacking undead, followed by Dara using her shapechange spell to change into a Greater Huge Fire Elemental and fight alongside it.

Giles was just catching up to Amity when he stopped and cast a fireball spell that went in through the hole he had made, through the fire elemental that was unaffected and burst about 60' in front of the fire elemental that Amity had summoned earlier.

Amity cast another spell of Summon Monster VII – Huge Fire Elemental that showed up just inside the hole to the left while Amity yelled for the other fire elemental to go right.

Amity then rushed up to the left side of the first fire elemental and proudly displayed her holy symbol and said a few words, and watched a number of skeletons, zombies and ghouls crumble into dust.

Giles started walking forward and pointed his new staff into the hole and discharged a spell from it.

Out came another small ball of fire that went through the fire elemental on the left and out to about 80' before it exploded.

Godfrey and Jordan were the only ones who had a toe hold at their entrance into the building. Everyone else had a good sized beach head now.

Problem none of them had cleared away a space equal to the end zone and they still had the rest of the football field filled with undead to deal with.

Rikki had cleared a space around her so decided to risk casting another spell so close to being in hand to hand combat. Soon a Huge Fire Elemental popped up just ahead of and to the right of Kate who was still going through clips on her M-16.

This new fire elemental did however give Kate time to reach into the bag on her back and pull out a bundle of clips for her weapon and stuff each of the three down the front of her pants so she could get to them easily. Then she went back to spraying the area on full auto.

Kate intended to keep this up until she could switch to short bursts aimed mostly for individual heads instead of the carpet sweeps that she was doing.

Luke and Dara were doing just fine until one of the really large skeletons stepped up and got in the way of Luke. "What the hell were you?" Luke looked up at it.

It had a massive head with a mouth full of teeth. Tiny and short forearms that didn't look good for anything. It's hind legs that it was standing on however were massive with a good sized tail, likely meant for stability considering how much that head must way.

Whatever it was reached out and to bite him and actually succeeded, however thanks to the stoneskin spell that had been placed on him, all it did was leave a few of Luke's ribs bruised.

Luke swung his bastard sword and struck it and Luke watched it crumble into dust. Luke was now even more thankful for that disruption spell Amity had given him.

Dara had and her fire elemental helper had cleared out a wider area now and Dara was enjoying being a fire elemental. Not only did she do fire damage in all her attacks, but anyone who attacked her also suffered fire damage because of what she was.

Dara decided to pause and cast another Summon Natures Ally V – Large fire elemental. Dara had this one show up between her and the fire elemental that was still fighting alongside her husband.

Dara was also making out that there were large balls off fire showing up on the far side that she attributed to being Giles work. Dara took half a second to wonder how her daughter and Kate were doing, before going back to swinging away.

Suddenly something in the very middle caught her eye that didn't make sense but she had no time to contemplate what it meant.

Giles had moved up next to his wife with both of them just inside of the hole he had made. Amity was still showing her holy symbol and turning skeletons, zombies and a few ghouls into dust. Giles had yet to see any of the bigger stuff like wights or vampires and wondered where they were.

What they both needed was some space and while his little fire balls were helping, this was a big space packed with undead, so he cast one of his few most powerful spells, and mimicked what Rikki had done.

Shapechage and turned himself into a Silver Dragon with most of his body going out the hole in the wall, making it even bigger due to his now immense bulk, causing it to crumble down around him.

Giles lifted his head and took in a deep breath and lowered his head and breathed out his own cone of cold. This effectively cleared a large space between the two fire elementals that Amity had summoned.

Giles instantly dropped the form and cast a new spell to burst dead center of the building at the floor.

Meteor Swarm - Meteor swarm is a very powerful and spectacular spell that is similar to _fireball_ in many aspects. When you cast it, four 2-foot-diameter spheres spring from your outstretched hand and streak in straight lines to the spots you select. The meteor spheres leave a fiery trail of sparks. Once a sphere reaches its destination, it explodes in a 40-foot-radius spread.

Giles soon saw two clouds of mist headed straight for Amity and try and flank her beyond the reach of the fire elemental standing near her that was still swinging away at all the undead.

Giles saw both of them materialize into solid forms in the shapes of vampires. The big guns had finally made a show of themselves. Giles yelled her name and immediately cast a spell.

Instantly a thin green ray erupted from his fingers and struck one of the vampires turning him into dust. (Disintegrate spell).

Amity lifted her weapon and struck the other vampire with it and they both watched it crumble into dust.

Kate had just slapped in yet another new clip for her weapon when something new suddenly showed up in front of her not that far away. Kate held her weapon steady, which she had found was easier to do with her belt of giant strength and emptied the clip into it.

And yet it was still there. "Oh crap! … RIKKI!" Someone had gotten in too close.

Rikki turned in time to see a vampire had made it in close to Kate and watched it take a swing at Kate. It appeared to have missed and Rikki was instantly thankful for that new vest Kate was wearing and then cast a spell.

Splinter bolt - You extend your hand toward your foe, flicking a single sliver of wood into the air,  
>and a splinter larger than a titan's javelin whistles through the air.<p>

Something the size of a telephone pole struck the vampire in the heart and sent him flying across the room and pinned his body to the wall, and Kate watched him crumble into dust.

"Thanks." Kate started breathing again and ejected her spent clip and slapped in a new one and started firing short bursts into heads in her area.

Rikki decided that she had a clear enough space to cast another spell and threw the objects.

Fire Seeds - As many as four acorns turn into special splash weapons that can be hurled as far as 100 feet. In addition to its regular fire damage, it deals splash damage and it ignites any combustible materials within 10 feet. In this case it ignited what was left of some of the clothes that some zombies were wearing.

These landed in the middle of a group of Bodak's that were against the far wall.

Rikki took a quick peek at Kate and went back to swinging away as a fire elemental.

Luke was again making progress when just like Amity a pair of misty clouds settled on either side of him and turned into vampires. "DARA!" And Luke swung his bastard sword hitting one and watched it crumble into dust thanks to Amity's disruption spell.

Dara stopped and cast a spell aimed at the other vampire.

Sunbeam - Evoke a dazzling beam of intense sunlight. The beam results in the destruction of any undead creature specifically harmed by bright light.

They both watched the second vampire crumble into dust and Luke started breathing again and went back to swinging away, as did Dara.

The problem for Godfrey was that he just wasn't cut out for this kind of up front in your face fighting and he was tiring, fast, and it didn't help when Jordan yelled at him.

"Godfrey! … I can see you!" As Jordan continued to swing away with his fire elemental still swinging away.

Godfrey had another problem. His fire elemental had taken too much damage and was gone now, leaving him all alone. This got Godfrey to run for the wall behind him and jump and start climbing, until he reached the roof and then started crawling across the roof.

When he reached a spot behind Jordan he dropped down and landed on his feet and started swinging away. The three of them were now in a circle with the other two covering their backs.

"Don't remember you doing that." Jordan speaks up.

"Spider climb boots. I'm an assassin that usually goes after a single heavily defended target. Climbing on walls comes in handy. We're not going to last much longer." Godfrey points out.

"Suggestions?" Jordan yells back.

"Just one." And Godfrey touches Jordan and they both soon find themselves up on the roof of the building they were just in.

"Teleport, good for once per day. Also comes in handy when you're an assassin working alone." Godfrey explains seeing the face Jordan was giving him.

"Now what?" Jordan was huffing and puffing from all the fighting, not that Godfrey wasn't.

"Roof of the big building." Godfrey points. "I've still got a couple of tricks up my sleeve." And Godfrey starts climbing to get to the roof with Jordan having to do it the hard way right behind him.

Rikki was taking occasional peeks at Kate to see how she was doing, and for her first battle in what was looking a lot like one of her own first battles in a war, Rikki was impressed.

Kate had a determined and focused look on her face that contradicted the youthful face that she now had. Kate was acting like a 32 year old woman with experience behind her with a 22 year old look. Rikki would have kissed her if she wasn't already so busy.

Speaking of busy, if Rikki took a step backwards she could spare the time to cast another spell.

Maybe she could clear out the area in front of Kate and give her more time to select what she shoots at.

Creeping Doom - When you utter the spell of creeping doom, you call forth a mass of centipede swarms. In Rikki's case there were ten of them. 5 wide and 2 deep as they crept away from Kate attacking any undead they encountered.

Centipede swarm - A centipede swarm seeks to surround and attack any prey it encounters. A swarm deals damage to any person whose space it occupies as it moves. Each swarm took up a 10' x 10' of floor space.

Kate suddenly couldn't see the undead body under the swarm until it moved on leaving a half-eaten corpse behind it, unless it already was a skeleton.

The reprieve from firing allowed Kate to reach into the bag behind her and pull out another bundle of clips for her M-16 and stuff each one down the front of her pants. Only to go back to selecting targets and firing off short bursts into their heads.

Their two fire elementals were still with them, even though Rikki could tell that they were taking a little damage, but not slowing down any.

Everything was fine when one of the fire elementals suddenly vanished causing Rikki to start cursing, her spell had expired. It also told her that the other one would also soon vanish. So she cast two new spells to take their place. Followed by taking a peek at Kate firing away.

Luke was dropping undead left and right as they fell to the ground as a pile of dust, when suddenly one of them didn't, forcing him to run for the cover of his fire elemental next to him. Only to find his elemental suddenly vanish.

Now it was Dara's turn to start cursing and cast two spells to replace that one and the other one that was likely going to disappear soon too.

This did however condense the space they were taking up fighting the undead that just kept coming their way, mindlessly. (they are undead after all). The two new fire elementals were out front with Dara on the right flank and Luke on the left.

Amity was also soon cursing as one of her fire elementals suddenly vanished, causing her to cast two spells to replace them. However in Amity's case the new ones were smaller than the old ones and not capable of doing as much damage as the first two.

Giles however had not stopped casting fireballs off of his new staff. One after the other after the other.

Amity however was down to swinging her mace of disruption much like Luke had been doing earlier, and it was tiring. "We may need to withdraw, I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up and I'm running out of summoning spells."

This got Giles to change back into a Silver Dragon likely for the last time before he cast the spell that would get them all to bug out, and reared back and breathed. Clearing another path in the shape of a cone, leaving behind numerous popsicles frozen solid.

Kate had just shot the last undead in their building just as Rikki's fire elementals vanished. This got Rikki to change back into her normal form, so she could talk with Kate.

Kate all but dropped her weapon she was so tired. "How are you doing?" Rikki stepped up to Kate.

Kate sucked it up and lifted her weapon back up. "I'm fine, let's go." And Kate walked for the door that likely lead them to the main building. It wasn't locked and likely never could have been, allowing Kate to open the door and look out.

Out here they saw a fireball to their left, followed by a cone of cold from an enormous dragon that suddenly appeared along with two large fire elementals. While to their right the saw a huge dragon appear along with two huge fire elementals. And between them and their friends was still as many undead as they had just gotten rid of on each side.

"I don't have rounds for this." Kate's mouth was open wide. How could there be this many undead? The middle between the two groups where they were was free of undead. A big empty nothing.

"I can summon more fire elementals, but if I do I sacrifice my ability to cast earthquake and call lava after we win." Rikki was looking on when suddenly the ceiling lit up with a burst of color, like a fireworks shell going off.

"That's the recall signal." Rikki tells Kate. They can't see what is happening to their left, except that the fire elementals are still there, fighting. Off to their right they can see an enormous dragon escaping out the large hole in the wall with the two huge fire elementals continuing to fight before they suddenly disappear.

"Time to leave." Rikki looks at Kate and they both head for the hole Rikki made earlier. Just outside the hole. "Hop on after I change." Rikki tells Kate and changes into a colossal sized Silver Dragon again and starts to follow what Rikki figures is her mother when she spots Jordan standing on the roof of the big building. So she swoops over and slows down to grab him with her claws as carefully as she can and follows her mother.


	48. Chapter 48

**CH48**

Giles cast greater teleport to get him, Amity, Jordan and Godfrey back home while Dara cast transport via plants to get herself and her husband back home and Rikki did the same for herself and Kate.

Kate pulled the clip from her weapon and pulled the bolt back to eject the round that was in it, turned the safety on and dropped it on the floor and then dropped herself onto the sofa. "I can't believe we lost! … And where the hell did all those undead come from anyway?" Kate looked up just as Rikki collapsed onto the sofa next to Kate and took a hold of her arm.

"Not exactly a loss." Giles tries it on for size.

"We ran away with our tails tucked between our legs. … That's a loss in my book." Kate points out.

"We scouted the place first and didn't find that many undead. Where did we go wrong?" Jordan asks.

"My math may suck, but he's right. … Is he capable of making that many undead in 12 hours?" Godfrey asks.

"We took out over half if Rikki and Kate cleared out their building." Luke tries to see the silver lining.

"We did actually. … Kate was great!" Rikki leans over to kiss her cheek.

"If we checked the underground storm drain area right now would we find it empty?" Godfrey asks.

"We hit him just hours before he was going to launch his attack. Likely as soon as the sun goes down tonight." Kate, though tired suddenly sat up straight.

"Kate may be right, those buildings weren't that full when we scouted them." Dara offers up.

"So does he still launch his attack tonight or wait to build up again?" Giles questions.

"Even with what he has it will cause chaos, and the NYPD will easily be overwhelmed. There may be 33,000 of us, but we're spread out all over." Kate volunteers.

"He would lose and have to start from scratch, no matter how much damage he does." Luke guesses.

"So he waits, but do we?" Dara asks.

"Rest, recover our spells and scout the place again." Rikki offers.

"If he stays there. … If he has a secondary or backup location I'd move to it if I was him." Luke offers.

"He can't move until tonight or risk exposing them to sunlight." Amity finally speaks.

"We don't have to watch him tonight." Rikki sits upright and suddenly runs up the stairs.

"You know what she's talking about?"Giles looks around confused.

"I have an idea." Dara and Kate say at the same time.

Rikki pops out onto the roof deck. "Johanna!" Rikki finds her sitting on the roof deck soaking up some sun drinking and reading.

"You're back!" Johanna jumps up. "What happened? Where's Katie? Did you win?" Johanna fires off questions.

"Kate is, …." Rikki is interrupted.

"Right here mom." Kate shows up having shed her bag that was almost empty already too.

"Katie!" Johanna wrapped Kate up in her arms, and Kate melted into it. It had been a long time since she got a motherly hug.

Rikki stepped to the back railing and started calling. It took a few minutes but Rikki finally got a response and then cast Speak with Animals.

"There will be hundreds of pigeons watching the place all night now." Rikki turns back to her human friends after her bird friends leave.

"Not over?" Johanna guesses.

Kate shakes her head. "We lost."

"We didn't lose, we just underestimated and couldn't finish." Dara counters since she had followed Kate up the stairs.

"I need a shower, I feel, … I need a shower." Kate informs them smelling and feeling the stink of undead all over her. And Kate heads down the stairs to their bathroom.

"She did great you should be proud, even I was impressed at how she handled herself." Rikki steps up to Johanna and grasps her upper arm. "Kate is fine." Rikki uses Kate's own words.

Rikki goes back downstairs in search of Alexis who was in her room with Elka and Henry, playing. "Hi Alexis, are they keeping you company?" Rikki knelt down to Alexis.

"Henry is funny mommy." Alexis picked up Henry and put him in his pool.

"Well you go put on your swimsuit and we'll go to the pool, how's that?" Rikki wanted to relax and let Alexis burn off some of her energy at the same time.

"POOL!" And Alexis was up and running.

Rikki found Kate stepping out of the shower which gave Rikki a chance to kiss her soundly, before stripping off her own clothes and step into the shower.

Alexis came rushing into their bedroom while Kate still had a tower around her already dressed in her swimsuit. "Pool mom!"

"Ok you go ahead and I'll be right there after I find my swimsuit." Kate tells her, thinking that floating around in Giles pool was just what the doctor ordered. Kate could soon here Alexis telling everyone she came across going down the stairs about the pool, getting Kate smiling.

It took close to half an hour before everyone found themselves in Giles pool inside his mansion, including Johanna.

Giles pool was a lot larger than the one Kate was thinking about using her 20' x 20' tent so there was lots of room. It was mostly quiet when Dara suddenly cried out and soon found herself underwater with a giant octopus wrapped around her.

Dara had managed to just barely get her head above water and breathe in some much needed air before ending up back under water. Dara quickly used a wildshape and changed into a shark and tried to defend herself from her daughter's payback from earlier.

Johanna got to see aquatic animals, if that's what they really were, the like of which she had never seen before, before both Rikki and Dara ran out of animals to change into and get the upper hand. Or claw, or tentacle or flipper, since Rikki had turned herself into a Turtle Dragon.

Turtle Dragon - Its rough, deep green shell is much the same color as the deep water the monster favors, and the silver highlights that line the shell resemble light dancing on open water. The turtle's legs, tail, and head are a lighter green, flecked with golden highlights. An adult dragon turtle can measure from 20 to 30 feet from snout to tail, with a shell from 15 to 25 feet in diameter, and can weigh 8,000 to 32,000 pounds.

The pool wasn't really big enough or deep enough for Rikki to turn or swim in this form, however it had achieved the desired result of breaking the strangle hold Dara had on her at the time.

They both eventually ended up sitting on the side of the pool with their legs dangling in the water, breathing heavy and trying to get their heart rates back under control. "Payback is a bitch mom." Rikki was grinning wide.

"I had you daughter, I had you." Dara counters. 'At least until you dreamed up whatever that giant turtle thing was.'

"You just keep telling yourself that mom, you just keep telling yourself that." Rikki stood up and grabbed a towel and then took Kate's hand and pulled her out of the mansion with her. Rikki's little work out with her mother had ignited something else in her too, and Kate was just the person who could satisfy it.

Kate was lying content with the world wrapped up in her lover's arms. "We are definitely getting a pool and you will be teaching me how you do that."Kate kissed Rikki and placed her fingers in Rikki's folds for the start of round two.

Rikki was letting Dara and Johanna cook dinner, mostly because they had chased her out of her own kitchen so she was sitting with Kate on the sofa making out, secure in the knowledge that Alexis was upstairs playing with her toys while Elka watched over her. At least they were until Rikki's phone rang.

Rikki let go of Kate reluctantly to see who was calling, because if it wasn't important she was going to through the phone across the room and go back to kissing Kate. "It's the realtor." And Rikki answered the phone and listened for a while. "She's right here, I'll ask her." Rikki tells the realtor.

"They want to close in 30 days, everything we asked for is being included, they have accepted the sale being contingent on a home inspection and they have countered at $16.8 million. That's down from the $17.5 it was listed for. We originally offered $16 million." Rikki tells Kate with her phone up against her chest to cover the speaker while she talked.

"That's almost a million off list, plus we still need to change out the back patio from stone to real grass." Kate reminds Rikki.

"That only took a contractor a few days last time, though he did have to take out and bring everything in through the house so he was forced to put something on the floor to protect it." Rikki knew from experience it wasn't hard, and her and Dara knew how to make the grass grow like a weed and without weeds.

"How long to pay back $16.8 million? And are you willing not to buy land for that long?" Kate asks her.

"About 3 years." Rikki made a face. She hated being locked down from her project of helping Mother Nature and stopping the developers for 3 whole years. It was going to be tough on her and she knew it.

"We'll talk about borrowing from that account, IF and I mean IF it is a really good deal." Kate knew what it meant to Rikki, and it was beginning to mean something to her too.

"So do we accept or do you want to try for a lower price?" Rikki asks. Watching Kate nod her head.

'"We'll take it." Rikki states into the phone. "Yes we can come out tomorrow to sign the papers, unless you want to fax or email them to me. We can sign and send them back." Rikki offers an alternative, now knowing what if anything was going to happen tomorrow, or tonight for that matter.

"We'll print them and sign them and send them back tonight." Rikki tells the realtor. "Thank you." And hangs up the phone. "We have a house!" Rikki states kissing Kate. "Now we need to sell this one, or do we keep it and rent it out?"

"The upper two floors do both have mini kitchens in them, they are meant and separated out to be separate." Kate points out. "We just have to be willing to be landlords. The rent will pay off the new house faster." Kate brightens up, thinking Rikki would go for that.

"Sounds like we rent." Rikki kissed Kate again and they both got up to go tell the others.

Kate and Rikki were up and informing that they had just bought a house and would be closing on it in 30 days. "You're staying with us mom. You and dad both and i don't want to hear it. You both need to get back on your feet financially and Rikki and I can afford it. Plus we have the room if Giles comes through." Kate turned her head to look at him.

"I'll get started, it'll take a few days for each one. I'll be ready when the time comes." Giles confirms.

"Katie?" Johanna started to protest, she was the parent here not her daughter.

"No mom, we're helping and that's the end of it. Besides at the rate our family is growing we need built in baby sitters." Especially with Dara and Amity pregnant and Kate was trying to be.

After dinner Alexis had been tucked in by Rikki into her old sleeping bag. Alexis had been offered a room inside Giles mansion that he created each day, however she liked being close to Elka and Henry.

Everyone else was in the mansion for their own reasons while Kate and Rikki were up on the roof holding hands while they looked at the city lights. "What is he doing tonight?" Kate questions.

"If we hadn't attacked today he would be out attacking the city and gaining access to ever more undead." Rikki responds wondering what was actually happening too.

"Where did he get all the undead in the first place?" Kate didn't understand, there was nothing about a mass killing in the news. Nothing was happening at her precinct, except for those two cases.

"Likely every cemetery in the city is empty." Rikki offers.

"That's not possible, someone would have noticed that all of the bodies had been dug up." Kate counters.

"Who says he had to dig?" Rikki counters with one of her own.

"Magic." Kate was catching up.

"You've seen teleport, you've seen me dig a tunnel, the two of us have traveled long distances via plants. What makes you think he can't get to dead bodies in the ground?" Rikki questions her.

However before Kate could respond Amity came charging out onto the roof breathing heavy leaving both of them to guess she had sprinted up the stairs. "What did you two fight against?" Amity asks them.

Kate was all set to say undead, DUH! "What types of undead did you combat?" Amity corrects herself.

"Mostly zombies and Bodak for me." Kate tells her.

"The same with a few skeletons and that vampire." Rikki adds, getting Kate to remember that vampire that had gotten way too close.

"Damn it!" And Amity ran back down the stairs.

It got Kate and Rikki to look at each other and get up and follow Amity down the stairs.

"Everyone found zombies, bodak, skeletons and vampires. ... So where were the wraith's and Bloodmote's? ... And why didn't Vecna/Bracken help them?" Amity asks after having had the same conversation with the others.

"He went somewhere with them." Luke offers. "To get more undead, or kill to get the undead?" Luke offers.

"One final hunt tonight before he launches his attack." Kate surmises.

"The wraith can travel through the ground to pull the bodies out of the ground due to their nature. The bloodmote are a swarm so they are going to go on a killing spree to get still more undead. It's dark and he launches his attack." Amity spins her story.

"If that were the case I would do it close to home. Get back to my army and launch it as soon as possible. Take advantage of the night as much as i can and only leave those undead that can't handle the sunlight behind while i continue the attack during the day." Luck offers his tactical advice.

"So what would you do when you come home and find your army already decimated, just not wiped out?" Amity asks since this is her theory.

"After I was done screaming and throwing a temper tantrum?" Getting everyone to smile and lightly chuckle. "Depends on how smart he is. ... If it was me I would want to find out who did this. ... Set up a trap and see if the same people show up, so I know who or at least what I was up against." Luke answers.

"So do nothing tonight and plan for something later. ... So do you stay where you are or do you move?" Amity asks.

Luke took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Both. ... I'd leave a sacrifice force behind and see who showed up to destroy it and move everyone else to my backup location and start again." Luke offered.

"If he does our lookouts will see everything and follow him to wherever he goes." Rikki was grinning.

"So what do we do?" Amity was willing to let Luke keep thinking.

"Kill his sacrifice force or we ignore it. If we destroy it we just don't send everyone or even worry too much about getting all of them, we want him guessing one way or the other. Preferably I would ignore them and leave him in the dark some more.

Only problem he may decide to use the force on a suicide attack to draw us out." Luke keeps thinking.

"Mom and I go alone, we get there using plants and come home using word of recall. We never leave each other and cast every Summon Nature's Ally we can as fast as we can." Rikki offers.

"And if he is there, and I would be since I want to see who did this to me, he'll know who you are and start the search, possibly leading him to us." Luke counters not liking Rikki's plan.

"Not if we go looking like undead." Rikki was thinking wildshape or if necessary, shapechange.

"Better yet, we both go looking like a Balor." Dara was grinning wide now.

"I like it mom, I like it a lot." Rikki was grinning wide now. "We can go after dinner with Jim tomorrow night." Rikki offers.

"It'll require us to cast shapchange to make this work and we can still cast our spells while in this form. Plus the undead may not see us as a threat and since we won't be attacking, just what we summon, ..." Dara trails off.

"It will really mess with Vecna's/Bracken's head. He'll be forced to wonder if he is being double crossed by the Demon Lord who sent him, or if this is the work of a rival Demon Lord." Luke was starting to see the possibilities behind this plan.

"Can they go as one of these Demon Lords?" Kate questions, getting Luke to start shaking his head immediately.

"A Demon Lord would never do this himself, it's beneath him. Even sending a Balor may be stretching it, but it is at least a possibility he would send at least one Balor." Luke shoots her down.

"Then we have a plan." Amity was happy. "We also need to discuss what went wrong and not do it again." Amity points out.

"We split up into groups that were too small. Granted we didn't expect to encounter the number of undead that we did, but still, too small." Luke gave his opinion.

"Listening to Espo, our military doe's things were they have close in fighting, artillery for longer range and air support all rolled into one. Along with snipers up high to help with the ground troops. We left out one or two of those things." Kate offers.

"Maybe we should have all hit the main building and when the side buildings became an issue adjust accordingly. Rikki and Dara could have stayed as dragons while the fire elementals did all the hand to hand work, leaving Giles and Kate to fire from a distance, with Amity, Godfrey, Jordan and me on our flanks." Luke offers.

It got everyone to think about what went wrong and decided they needed better scouting before they started next time, not wait as long as they did. First they needed to know if he moved and if he did, where to?

It had been a long night and an even longer day so everyone went to bed a little early, right after putting Alexis to bed. "Night Alexis, I love you." Rikki kneeled down to kiss her daughter who was snuggled into her old sleeping bag.

"I love you too mommy." Alexis responds.

Rikki stripped off her clothes and snuggled in tight next to Kate. "What babe?" Kate saw a look on Rikki's face.

Rikki shook her head. "Just reflecting back on all that has happened. With as many Earth's as there are, we may have just won the battle on one Earth or been killed on another. There are just so many possibilities."

"And the magic that it took to create the mirror, and how is there more than one anyway? Does every Earth have one? How is that even possible?" Kate was way out of her element.

"You'll have to ask Giles that one, though for all his power, even he doesn't have the power to make even one mirror, let alone countless of them." Rikki reflected.

"Can you use it to find your old friends?" Kate asks leaning in close till her lips were just about to touch Rikki's.

"I don't know, I doubt it. The mirror only sees just that one spot, unless they are in that spot at the time, I would never see them. And if I step through I would need to find the mirror on that Earth to get back." Rikki was thinking it would be impossible.


	49. Chapter 49

**CH49**

"Mommy, mommy, time to get up!" Alexis climbs up onto their bed and pushing on Rikki to get her to wake up since yelling at Rikki while standing next to the bed hadn't worked.

"Alexis? … What are you, …?" Rikki is trying to wake up.

"Wake up mommy!" Alexis keeps pushing.

"Ooohhh, too early." Kate moans out and rolls over away from all the noise.

Alexis simply changes mommies and starts pushing on Kate. "Wake up mom!" Alexis now gives all her attention to Kate.

"Alexis it's too early." Kate does her best to roll away.

"The roof is filled with birds mommy." Alexis has a secret.

"PIGEONS!" Rikki bolts up right and grabs the bed sheet to cover herself since yet again her and Kate are naked with Alexis in their room, having been too tired to remember to lock their bedroom door.

"We'll be right there baby, you go up and keep them company for us." Rikki needed Alexis gone so they could get up and get dressed with at least some dignity.

"Ok mommy." Alexis climbs back off the bed and runs upstairs.

"We have GOT to remember to start locking the door." Rikki tells both of them getting Kate to nod her head.

Rikki and Kate are dressed and up on the roof finding Dara already up here along with dozens of pigeons. "They saw nothing all last night and up to when they left to come here." Dara tells them.

"So they're all still there?" Rikki questions.

"Why? … Luke is right. He should have moved everyone even if he didn't leave a token force behind as bait." Kate didn't understand. "He's knows someone did this and was powerful enough to do it. How smart are these undead, would they have been able to ID us for him?" Kate was starting to get worried now.

"Skeletons and zombies no. Bodak and Vampires yes." Amity walks up behind them.

"He knows us or at least what some of us look like." Rikki didn't like where this was going. "Is he powerful enough to find us?"

"He hasn't interacted with us so scrying is out, but he can be guided to where we are just like Giles got us to his undead." Amity tells them.

"So he is out there right now headed this way. How do we throw him off or even keep him out?" Rikki asks.

"So what? We let him pick when and where and let him kill all of us?" Rikki still didn't like this.

"Can we create a trap" Kate asks.

It took two hours, one of which was used to pray and recover their spells and for Giles to study his spells and they had a plan.

"Grams, are we going back to the zoo tomorrow?" Alexis asks Johanna knowing that they had already spent the entire day at the Zoo.

"Of course sweetie, we can go back to the Zoo tomorrow. Right now you need to eat your dinner." Johanna picked up the menu and looked at what was available. It had been a while since she had ordered for a 5 year old.

El Galleon

411 Crescent Avenue, Avalon, CA 90704

It wasn't Johanna's first choice and even though she had a car thanks to Rikki, however she didn't know the area. Still this place had soup and sandwiches which should be good enough.

Johanna had questioned why here, it was a really long ways away, but that was the point. Johanna also had a great deal of money.

"Vampires can't travel across running water so being on an island is the safest place from them." Rikki explains. "Please take good care of my baby. You stay close and guard them girl" And Rikki had disappeared using word of recall to get back home after getting them using a transport via plants spell after kissing Elka.

Johanna hadn't liked the sound of anything Rikki had asked of her. It had sounded to, … final.

Johanna thought she knew what to order as she watched Jim come back from the restroom. Johanna didn't know how the others convinced her husband to come, but she was glad that they did.

Bracken had started walking the second the sun had gone down and now he was standing outside of a multi-story house. "Go around back and kill anyone you find." Bracken orders and the 22 wraiths, 8 vampires, and 6 Bloodmote Swarms that had come with him, to all fly over the top of the house and down into the back patio to enter the house.

Bracken walks up to the front door and smiles, he can already smell them inside and can smell their fear. Thinking this might actually be fun, Bracken simply walks through the front door without opening it and enters the foyer area.

However what he sees is not what he was expecting. The room just the other side of the door was filled with mirrors. Lots and lots of mirrors, some of which made him look incredibly thin while still others made him look short and fat. No doors, just mirrors.

What he didn't see were all the tiny splits between each mirror. It was one of these splits that allowed Dara to see and cast Bracken's first 'welcome to our home' spell, and then slip back through the partially open door behind her.

Sunburst - Sunburst causes a globe of searing radiance to explode silently from a point you select. All creatures in the globe are blinded.

Thanks to the countless mirrors the burst was reflected off the mirrors only to be reflected again and again, since the effect had an 80' burst and the room Bracken was in was roughly 20' round.

This had the effect of burning out Bracken's original eye, leaving him blind in that eye. Otherwise he was unaffected. (think seeing a nuclear bomb go off while you are staring straight at it).

Vecna would have laughed at their childish antics. It was a neat trick, but nothing more than that, and he quickly cast a spell using a flick of some of his fingers.

Shatter - Shatter creates a loud, ringing noise that breaks brittle, nonmagical objects; sunders a single solid, nonmagical object.

This had the desired effect of breaking all of the mirrors in the room, allowing him to see the walls behind them, along with the three secret doors that were in those walls.

Since he could smell fear behind all of the secret doors he picked one and walked over to it, only to feel the floor under him give way, and Bracken starts sliding down a chute to a different room.

As Bracken slides he passes over a 'Symbol of Stunning' that Amity had cast on the slide.

Symbol of Stunning - This spell functions like _symbol of death_, except that all creatures within 60 feet of a symbol of stunning instead become stunned.

Bracken had only just quickly recovered from the spell when he emerged into a different room and landed sitting down in a very short room with a long sharp wooden spike shoved up his ass.

Bracken extracted himself from the wooden spike while Vecna healed his wounds. This left Bracken on his hands and knees in the short small room as he crawled to the only other door leading into the room, which was obviously a secret door.

As Bracken touched the door to open it this caused another spell to go off that Amity had place earlier.

Symbol of Weakness - This spell functions like _symbol of death_, except that every creature within 60 feet of a symbol of weakness instead suffers crippling weakness.

Bracken however shrugged off the effects of the spell and entered what to him was an unusual room.

It was large, at least 60' x 80' or more and had several trees in pots along with plants in the same pots or alone in pots. Plants of several different types actually.

Bracken scanned the room with his one good eye and saw 2 secret doors on the far side. As Bracken walked to one of the far doors he passed one of the pots with just plants in it and brushed his withered hand across the top of them and smiled as he watched the plants instantly wither away and become dust.

He still had the touch!

What he doesn't see is Rikki and Dara in the room.

Tree Shape - By means of this spell, you are able to assume the form of a Large living tree or shrub or a Large dead tree trunk with a small number of limbs. The closest inspection cannot reveal that the tree in question is actually a magically concealed creature. To all normal tests you are, in fact, a tree or shrub, although a _detect magic_ spell reveals a faint transmutation on the tree. While in tree form, you can observe all that transpires around you just as if you were in your normal form. You can dismiss tree shape as a free action.

While in tree form each of them cast a spell.

Splinter Bolt - You extend your hand toward your foe, flicking a single sliver of wood into the air,  
>and a splinter larger than a titan's javelin whistles through the air. (In this case a small branch instead of a hand).<p>

The result was to watch Bracken being impaled by two pieces of wood in the back the size of a telephone pole and have him pinned up against the far wall.

Dara and Rikki wasted no time in casting yet another spell.

Summon Nature's Ally VII – Dire Tiger each. Dire tigers grow to be over 12 feet long and can weigh up to 6,000 pounds.

Rikki and Dara stayed only long enough to change back into their true form and cast another spell.

Transport via Plants.

This spell allowed them to move instantly to another room that had the same plant in it.

The Dire Tigers naturally began attacking Bracken, clawing him to shreds, up until Bracken turned into a mist and fell to the floor and slipped under the door and into the room beyond, where he reformed back into his human form and healed his wounds.

Everything else up to know had been an annoyance, now however he was seething mad, as his red flaming eye turned an ever darker color of red.

This room is 15' x 80' with a small concealed door that is behind a simple standing 3 panel curtain, behind which Amity is standing and immediately casts a spell when she sees the mist come into the room from under the door.

Storm of Vengeance - This spell creates an enormous black storm cloud. Lightning and crashing claps of thunder appear within the storm. Each person beneath the cloud will be deafened for 20 minutes. The storm ends just at the edge of the curtain Amity is standing behind.

If you do not maintain concentration on the spell after casting it, the spell ends. If you continue to concentrate, the spell generates additional effects in each following round, as noted below.

_2nd Round (6 seconds per round)_

Acid rains down in the area.

_3rd Round_

You call six bolts of lightning down from the cloud. You decide where the bolts strike. No two bolts may be directed at the same target.

_4th Round_

Hailstones rain down in the area causing bludgeoning damage.

_5th through 10th Rounds_

Violent rain and wind gusts reduce visibility. The rain obscures all sight, including darkvision, beyond 5 feet.

Amity watches as the acid rain begins to eat away at Brackens clothing, turning them into rags. Two bolts of lightning light Bracken up, however they don't appear to cause any damage.

The hailstones are next and appear to simply bounce off of him. With only rain and wind next, Amity waits until Bracken is half way across the 80' section of the room before stopping concentration on the spell and slipping away through the door behind her.

Bracken stepped around the curtain and found the door behind it easily and opened it easily. Stepping inside he found a room that exactly matched the room Bracken found the room the mirror was in at the time. He had long since found that the mirror was gone now and properly deduced that these people had something to do with it.

Since he hadn't as yet found its new location he needed to keep at least one of these people alive so he could torture its present location out of them, and do so happily.

Standing in the very center of the pentagram that was in the center of the room was Giles, standing calmly.

"I will take great pleasure extracting the information I need out of your withered and battered body." Bracken's mouth up turns at one corner, since he really was looking forward to making this man scream for mercy and put an end to his waste of a life.

"I believe you are mistaken." Giles quietly answers.

Bracken however wastes no time and casts a spell.

Crushing Hand - This spell functions like _interposing hand_, except that the hand can interpose itself, push, or crush one opponent that you select.

Interposing Hand - Interposing hand creates a Large magic hand that appears between you and one opponent. This floating, disembodied hand then moves to remain between the two of you, regardless of where you move or how the opponent tries to get around it.

Bracken watches as the hand wraps itself around Giles and begin to crush him.

Bracken was thinking this is far too easy when he sees Giles casting a spell while his movements are in no way impeded by Bracken's hand.

Time Stop - This spell seems to make time cease to flow for everyone but you. In fact, you speed up so greatly that all other creatures seem frozen, though they are actually still moving at their normal speeds. You are free to act for 1 minute of apparent time. Normal and magical fire, cold, gas, and the like can still harm you. While the time stop is in effect, other persons are invulnerable to your attacks and spells; you cannot target such creatures with any attack or spell. A spell that affects an area and has a duration longer than the remaining duration of the time stop have their normal effects on other creatures once the time stop ends.

In this one minute of time Giles casts several spells before his time runs out. Giles saves his last spell for the split second the time stop spell ends.

First up is Delayed Blast Fireball - This spell functions like _fireball_, except that it is more powerful and can detonate up to 2 minutes after the spell is cast. Giles chooses for it to blow after the spell he will be holding is cast.

Second up is Mage's Sword - This spell brings into being a shimmering, sword like plane of force. The sword strikes at any opponent within its range, as you desire. The sword cannot be attacked or harmed by physical attacks, but _dispel magic_, _disintegrate_, a sphere of annihilation, or a rod of cancellation affects it.

Third up is Forcecage - This powerful spell brings into being an immobile, invisible cubical prison composed of either bars of force or solid walls of force. This version of the spell produces a 10-foot cube with no way in and no way out. The walls of force are see through.

The fireball and sword are inside the cage with Bracken.

The last and fourth spell is Polar Ray - A blue-white ray of freezing air and ice springs from your hand.

This spell is the spell Giles holds and prevents from activating until if or when Bracken escapes from the forcecage.

Giles watches as time starts up again and the sword is working at hacking away at Bracken. Since Giles didn't see any blood it was safe to assume that it wasn't working. Giles didn't think it would, still it was worth a try.

Then Giles watched the fireball blow and fill the forcecage with fire. After the brief flash it looked like that had at least some affect and then suddenly Bracken was gone and standing next to Giles, who said the last word of his spell he was holding and watched Bracken turn into a popsicle.

"At least something seems to be working." Giles commented, mostly to himself. Only to watch Bracken thaw quickly and reach out with the left hand of Vecna to grasp a hold of his arm. Only to watch his hand go straight through Giles like he wasn't there.

Giles had already cast a spell before Bracken ever entered the room.

Project Image - You tap energy from the Plane of Shadow to create a quasi-real, illusory version of yourself. The projected image looks, sounds, and smells like you but is intangible. The projected image mimics your actions (including speech) unless you direct it to act differently. You can see through its eyes and hear through its ears as if you were standing where it is, and you can switch from using its senses to using your own, or back again. If you desire, any spell you cast whose range is touch or greater can originate from the projected image instead of from you.

"Oooo, missed me. … My turn." And Giles casts another spell.

Flesh to Stone - The subject, along with all its carried gear, turns into a mindless, inert statue.

Giles watches as the beginnings of Bracken turning into stone begin, however they are soon reversed. This is followed by Bracken twitching some fingers on his left hand. Since Giles has to firsthand knowledge of what this means he is relieved when nothing appears to happen.

"That won't work here." Giles bluffs, and since he still sees nothing, he is relatively sure that he is right. And since his image is still there, Giles casts yet another spell.

The image of Giles pulls out a gem and casts his spell.

Trap the Soul - Trap the soul forces a person's life force (and its material body) into a gem. The gem holds the trapped entity indefinitely or until the gem is broken and the life force is released, which allows the material body to reform. If the trapped creature is a powerful creature from another plane it can be required to perform a service immediately upon being freed. Otherwise, the creature can go free once the gem imprisoning it is broken. If the spell fails, the gem shatters.

Giles watches his gem shatter in his hand and decides it is time to change tactics and his image turns and runs for one of the three secret doors that is in this room and literally disappears through the door without opening it.

Bracken is tiring from these games. Why can't these people just admit defeat and allow him to kill them and become part of his undead army. Can't they see the futility of their actions? He is Vecna, a god!

Bracken steps over to the secret door that Giles had walked through and opens it easily. However after he opens it he finds a wall behind it. It was a fake door that went nowhere. However that door was trapped and the floor opens up under him causing him to fall into the room below.

This room is MASSIVE! It has 50' ceilings, and is easily 80' x 90' along the walls. Bracken picks himself up off the floor and is immediately greeted by two Elder elementals courtesy of Rikki and Dara.

Summon Natures Ally IX – one huge elder fire elemental and one huge elder earth elemental.

Both immediately start taking swings on Bracken, trying to either burn him into toast or flatten him like a piece of toast, burnt to a crisp or not.

All of the elementals attempts fail when both Rikki and Dara, who are watching from the sides, see Bracken suddenly appear in the middle of the room instead.

This got both of them to curse silently. "Damn teleport at will." Knowing from Amity that Vecna has it.

However there was one more person who was also watching and she didn't have any spells that could possibly affect him. She did however have an M-16, this time with armor piercing rounds and a hidden cross to shoot through.

Kate lined up the back of Bracken's head and took a deep breath and slowly squeezed the trigger, watching the bullet enter the back of Bracken's head and out the other side.

"YES!" Kate pumped her fist. Got you, you piece of shit!

Kate's joy was short lived when Bracken's arm with the hand of Vecna on it smashed through her cross and started reaching out for her, scaring the crap out of Kate and getting her heart to start racing.

This however got Henry into action as he coiled up and leaped out of Kate's bra and bit Bracken on the arm, pumping as much of his venom as he could into his body, before letting go and start to fall to the ground, before Kate recovered and caught him.

Rikki had seen it all and was now scared so she cast a spell hoping it would get Bracken away from Kate, since she could see that Bracken had breached the secret door she was behind. Just like the door her and Dara were standing behind. Along with other secret doors that all the others were standing behind.

This room was going to be their next to last line of defense if they failed to stop him here.

Summon Nature's Ally VIII – Huge Greater Air Elemental.

The air elemental appeared next to Bracken and changed into a whirlwind that sucked Bracken up into it and started spinning him around inside of it.

Rikki didn't wait after that, couldn't wait. Rikki knew Kate wasn't dead because if her own heart hadn't stopped than Kate's heart hadn't stopped either, but that didn't mean she wasn't hurt.

Rikki opened her door and raced across the room to get to Kate's door and open it, finding her just the other side with Henry in her hands. Rikki wrapped her arms around Kate and used the closeness to calm her racing heart. "Are you alright? … Are you hurt? … Did he touch you?" Rikki started firing off questions.

Henry dove back down into Kate's bra to keep from getting crushed. "I'm fine, he didn't touch me. … Henry bit him." Kate pointed out.

"WAY TO GO HENRY!" Rikki gave it a few seconds of thought about trying to dig Henry out of Kate's bra so she could kiss him, but decided against it.

Rikki stepped back outside with Kate in hand, finding everyone else out from behind their doors watching the air elemental still spinning, allowing an occasional glimpse of Bracken whirling around inside of it.

Luke was the only one close with all of his weapons out waiting in case Bracken escaped.

"He almost got me. …. Henry bit him and then, … this." Kate motioned to the still spinning air elemental.

They all stood there thinking up what to do first and waited until the spell Rikki had cast ran out of time and left Bracken lying on the floor.

"**WOW!"** Everyone said almost at the same time. As everyone looked at a bloated and misshapen body of Bracken lying on the floor.

"What's wrong with him?" Jordan asked.

Luke kneeled down and pocked him with his short sword. "You said Henry bit him right?" Luke looks up at Kate and watched her nod her head. "It looks like he had an allergic reaction to Henry's venom." Luke offers his opinion.

"Seriously? … He has taken some of the most powerful spells we have and he's killed because of an allergic reaction to snake venom." Amity starts chuckling, it was just so, ….

Luke lifted up his bastard sword and brought it down swiftly and hacked off the left hand of Vecna from Bracken's body.

Godfrey was next as he used one of his daggers to dig the left eye of Vecna out of Bracken's body.


	50. Chapter 50

**CH50**

"What do we do with them?" Kate pointed to the hand and the eye that were lying on the floor separated from Bracken's body. "And what about Bracken?"

Kate knew that Bracken was clearly dead, as his bloated body was just lying there. The man who had done this to her family all because of his greed for power.

"You leave Vecna to us dear, the four of us will take care of it." Amity answers, starting to think up a plan on what to do with them.

"As for Bracken." Giles pulls out a gem and casts a spell.

Soul Bind - You draw the soul from a newly dead body and imprison it in a black sapphire gem. The subject must have been dead no more than 15 minutes. The soul, once trapped in the gem, cannot be returned through clone, raise dead, reincarnation, resurrection, true resurrection, or even a miracle or a wish. Only by destroying the gem or dispelling the spell on the gem can one free the soul (which is then still dead).

Once that is complete Giles casts yet another spell.

Disintegrate - A thin, green ray springs from your pointing finger leaving behind only a trace of fine dust.

And Bracken's dead body became nothing more than dust on the floor.

They spent the rest of the night in the dorm area for the men and one for the women that Giles had included in his floor plan of the Mage's Magnificent Mansion that they were all in.

"You think he ever figured out that the entrance to this mansion was on the front door and that he was allowed to step into it?" Kate asks. Still a little shocked that their plan actually worked, thanks to Henry, who Kate had out of her bra and was showering kisses onto.

"He may not have thought about it. Still who has a house like this one? I mean traps, secret doors and secret passages allowing us to move around all over while by-passing the main rooms we wanted Bracken to enter." Rikki mentions as shy lies in the bunk next to Kate, turned on her side to face her.

"Let alone a foyer filled with mirrors." Kate was smiling, out of all the rooms they had created, Kate had liked that one the most. Even if she was biased since it had been her one and only suggestion.

"I'm glad I wasn't in that room when that sunburst spell went off. That idea really was genius love." Rikki smiled at Kate. "Good night Kate."

"Night babe." Kate answers back.

Come morning they all had to exit the mansion by going out the front door and wait for Giles to cancel the spell of the mansion, so they could turn around and go back inside.

"You think there is anyone inside?" Kate asks as they all look at the door for the other mansion that was on the back door.

"If there is they will pop into place when the spell runs out in a few hours. Or we could end the spell now." Amity offers.

Moments later Giles ended the spell with everyone outside on the back patio standing in the sunlight which was immediately followed by Dara and Rikki casting a sunburst spell, one after the other, inside the house.

This killed the wraith, vampires and undead Bloodmote Swarms that were still inside the other mansion that Giles had constructed that was noting but one huge labyrinth with nothing but dead ends.

Everyone spent the next hour praying or studying their magic books to recover all the spells they had used yesterday.

"Feels like old times." Jim mentions as they sit in the restaurant that is in their hotel waiting for their lunch to arrive.

"It does doesn't it. It's a lot like that one trip we made with Katie when she was little. In that case we had driven out to view that little cabin we bought. It seems not that long ago." Johanna agrees.

"For you perhaps." Jim points out.

Johanna reaches across the booth to take one of his hands. "I'm sorry Jim, I never thought that case would take me where it did. It wasn't my idea to, …." Johanna trails off since Alexis was sitting with them, coloring with the crayons that the restaurant had for all kids.

"I know Jo, … I know. That doesn't mean it didn't hurt. I just couldn't get past it. I so wanted the pain of losing you to go away. If I hadn't found that one drink that took the pain away for even just a moment, things might have been different.

It sucked me in and had me chasing that feeling again and again." Jim tries explaining again.

"I'm here now Jim." Johanna pleads with her eyes.

Jim is spared making any commitments when the waitress arrives with their lunch, causing Johanna to clear away the coloring Alexis was working on.

They were all soon back at the Zoo if that's what you want to call the animal area that they had found their first day here. It was keeping Alexis entertained and preventing her from asking some really hard questions.

They had rooms for a week and they were supposed to look for an apartment to move into before buying a house for all of them. Rikki had left them with more than enough money to last for some time.

Johanna knew they would both need to look for jobs, but for now they were treating it like a vacation.

Johanna and Jim had found another apartment to look at today. Needing it to be pet friendly was limiting their options, however Elka and even Jack Jack had turned out to be a godsend so far. Alexis was in love with both of them and Elka was very protective of Alexis.

"Let's get you dressed honey, we have someplace to go." Johanna had Alexis up and putting clothes on her after giving her a bath.

"Are Jack Jack and Elka coming?" Alexis was beginning to shut down on Jim and Johanna. Johanna knew it was because Alexis hadn't seen her mother for a few days now. Jim and Johanna knew it was only a matter of time before she had a meltdown, and it was going to break both of their hearts.

Jim came up to Johanna. "We're going to have to talk to her soon." Jim points out the obvious.

"I know, it's just that it's going to break her heart." Johanna blinked back tears.

Jim hugged Johanna and kissed her cheek. "We can do it together." Jim offers.

That got Johanna to look at Jim. "Are we together?" Johanna asked the ultimate question.

"I'd like to be. … That potion gave me a few of the lost years back." Jim points out.

His answer got Johanna to smile and let the tears for Alexis run down her face as new ones for Jim took their place, and got Johanna to kiss Jim for the first time since coming back, feeling Jim kiss her back.

Alexis just stood there quietly watching love take place. If helped brighten her dim mood watching Jim and Johanna.

They were soon starting through the lobby headed for their rental car that would need to be replaced with a purchased one after they agreed on an apartment when Elka suddenly ripped the leash out of Johanna's hand and took off running. "ELKA!" Johanna yelled at her and took off running to catch up to her leaving Jim and Jack Jack behind with Alexis.

Johanna however soon stopped in her tracks and brought her hands up to her mouth to cover her crying as she watched Elka getting petted by Rikki and Kate.

This was soon followed by a scream of "MOMMY!" As Alexis pulled out of Jim's hand and went running.

They were all soon back in their room, while Rikki and Kate helped them pack. "It's really over?" Johanna needed to hear it again.

"We think we've found all or at least most of the undead. Bracken is gone, in more ways than one and everything is quiet at work, so we think so yeah." Kate answers.

"And it was that little snake of yours that did it?" Jim tries that part on for size again.

Kate chuckles and pulls Henry out of her bra and lets him weave his way between her fingers before she lifts him up to her lips yet again so Kate can kiss him. "He had an allergic reaction to Henry's bite, up until that point he had us beat. He was really powerful."

Jim gave a halfhearted attempt at petting Henry, but came up short and didn't try again. He was glad Bracken was gone; he deserved it for all he had done. Maybe someday he would adapt to Katie having a snake for a pet, it just wasn't going to be today.

"There may be a few stray undead down in the storm drain system, but they'll be killed eventually." Rikki adds as she closes Alexis's suitcase. "Everyone ready?" Rikki asks before gathering everyone together before casting word of recall and instantly everyone is in their bedroom.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to that." Jim points out.

"You will dad because you won't have a choice since you and mom are going to live with all of us in the new house." Kate informs him.

Seeing the look on his face. "You're moving in dad. You and mom need time together and you both need to get your feet back under you financially, and Rikki and I have the money." Kate points out, leaving out that it was Rikki who was making all the money with her little bag of gold.

"We'll talk about it." Jim offers not giving in immediately.

"Just so long as the end of that conversation has a yes at the end." Kate wasn't taking no for an answer. She wanted her parents back. Kate may be 10 years younger, but she had still gone a lot of years without them, and she wanted those years back.

Downstairs turned into a big welcome back. "I think this calls for a celebration meal, a big one." Rikki points out.

"Does this mean I finally get to use this grill thingy of yours?" Luke asks smiling wide.

"Just don't burn my house down dad." Rikki teases, with Luke getting a quick kiss from Dara.

Luke was outside cooking, with Jim helping by talking over his shoulder. A back seat cooker so to speak. It did however give Dara time with Johanna, who loved talking with Johanna, it was like Johanna was her new best friend. "So tell me how you and Jim are getting along." Dara wanted to hear everything.

"We haven't had sex or anything, not like we could with a pair of double beds in a motel room with Aleixs lying in the one next to us. Other than that we're doing pretty well." Johanna informs Dara.

"And do you?" Dara presses for a little more information.

"So badly you have no idea." Johanna relents.

"Oh I've got a pretty good idea, trust me. I attacked my husband last night and again this morning and I still want to drag him upstairs to our room. These hormones are killing me as I try not to kill my husband." Dara knew just what Johanna was feeling, getting Johanna to giggle.

"And what are you two plotting?" Kate intrudes on their conversation.

"We're just discussing men, nothing important." Dara winks at Johanna.

"Well lucky me I don't have that problem anymore." Kate laughs at herself.

"And I'm happy for you honey. Rikki is really good for you and that makes me happy. Give it a little time and your father will be happy too. …. That or I hurt him." Johanna grins, knowing that it won't come to that.

"Great, my father is going to be walking me down the aisle on crutches." Kate rolls her eyes, getting Dara and Johanna to chuckle.

Elka had quickly learned that with Luke doing the cooking that he was an easy mark, since she had already been given 2 cooked beef hot dogs and was sitting there patiently waiting for number 3. And then was forced to watch as Jack Jack got the third.

Luke was actually doing pretty well for someone who can't cook except over an open fire. There were hot dogs, hamburgers, chicken and t-bone steaks. He also had potatoes, corn and asparagus on the grill. Luckily Rikki had gone big when she had bought one years ago. The side burner had baked beans in a pot. Amity was watching the oven for the rolls that went with it.

Rikki was also out on the back patio to make homemade ice cream using an electric 6 quart ice cream maker making sure it was filled with ice and rock salt. Waiting patiently for it to stop running, telling her the ice cream was done so she could cover it up with still more ice and let it freeze.

Kate had volunteered for ice cream duty, however Rikki was handling it since it allowed her to keep an eye on Luke and Jim, while going over the create water spell in her head just in case.

They were eating inside with Luke going out to the grill to refill plates with more items from time to time. "We need to start packing soon, since we move in 3 weeks." Rikki reminded everyone.

"Jim and I can arrange for the boxes and tape." Johanna offered up her husband who didn't complain.

"Is 20' x 20' the biggest we can get?" Kate asks liking the idea of having a larger pool.

"Sorry, the spell will allow for something bigger, but translating that into an item places restrictions on what you can do." Giles apologizes for the limitations.

"It's just that the pool at this size is going to be more of a soaking pool than a swimming pool." Kate moans a little. "Maybe you can make two of them. … Can there be a connection between the two?" Kate suddenly has another idea.

Giles however shakes his head. "Sorry, it works just like the mansion. Just the one entrance." Giles holds up one finger.

**It is now 2 months later:**

Johanna and Dara were in the room with Kate and Johanna was just about to ask her daughter if she was feeling any better, when Kate puked into the bowl next to her.

O-kay, so that answered that question. However there was one additional problem with Kate's condition as Dara pukes into her own bowl.

It didn't help any knowing that around here somewhere was Amity who was doing the exact same thing.

Kate had started her morning sickness a little early in her pregnancy while Dara and Amity were a little further along and had been hoping to avoid this part all together since it started later than last time. Alas, it was not meant to be. Or maybe it was the nerves over this day.

It also meant their house, their new house, was filled with pregnant women, all strung out on hormones. Rikki, Luke and Giles were taking a beating.

"Remind me again why I wanted to have a baby mom." Kate asks yet again as she washes. "And how am I going to make it up there if I'm puking my guts out all the way?"

Johanna had to admit, this time Kate did have a good question. Now if Johanna had a good answer. "You sure there isn't a spell for this?" Johanna asks Dara who happened to be the closest.

"If there was I would have already used it on myself." Dara moans back, cleaning up after herself.

Johanna only did what she could for both of them. At least the wedding wasn't for another hour still. Time enough for the nausea to pass, hopefully.

Rikki was putting the final touches to her wedding dress with a little help from Amity, who hadn't vomited in close to an hour now. "Feeling better?" Rikki asks.

"A little yeah. I hear misery loves company, but three of us at the same time?" Amity shook her head, getting Rikki to softly chuckle.

Kate had been so happy when her pregnancy test sticks had told her she was pregnant. Rikki had been happy too, since it meant she didn't have to turn herself into Richard Castle anymore.

Rikki was glad for Kate, she was, but she was also glad to not have to have sex with Kate as a guy anymore.

Luke was walking Rikki from one side to the starting point as Jim was walking Kate. It was only now that each got to see the other in their wedding dresses.

Both of Rikki's and Kate's mouth's opened wide when they saw each other and temporarily left them both speechless. Kate was wearing a more traditional white wedding dress that flared out at the waist. It was strapless except for the minor amount of lace that were more like short sleeves.

Kate also had a soft green train that almost reached the floor. It was attached at the top of her head and Kate had little flowers in her hair along with little twigs poking out here and there. There were even a few flowers woven into the train.

Rikki however had gone the opposite. Her dress was almost a match in color of Kate's train, while Rikki had a white train attached similarly with flowers and small twigs poking out of her hair.

Kate loved Rikki now more than she ever did and her nausea was gone in an instant as she watched Rikki smiling at her. Rikki reminded Kate of a fairy from fantasy stories, just without the wings.

Rikki had been proven correct in the number of people she had invited had turned out to be only a few that had agreed to attend. They were all local from the Zoo's around them, save for two people that had flown in from London.

In all 56 people had been invited, however only 32 had sent back their RSVP that they would attend. It was early October and while it wasn't warm out, it wasn't winter yet either. However it was raining and Kate thought it was the most perfect sound for a wedding. It meant when it stopped the air would be fresh and clean.

Johanna and Dara had done all the cooking. These two had talked Kate and Rikki out of having the wedding catered. They had both done some of their best work.

Rikki's words where still playing in Kate's ears while they danced with each other for the first dance. And later true to her words, Rikki had inched her fingers far higher than was necessary to remove her garter, using just her teeth. And tongue and lips. "I am so going to make you pay for this." Kate whispered out, feeling herself getting wet. Damn hormones!

Kate had only been too willing to pay Rikki back as her fingers went even higher and found that Rikki wasn't wearing panties and Kate's fingers came back wet. "What I'm going to do to you tonight." Rikki threatens only getting Kate to smile back.

Most everyone had gone save for family members with Rikki and Kate standing next to each other as they look out the walls of glass, watching the rain slow. Kate turned her head and simply kissed Rikki. "I wouldn't be here without you. … Mom is back, 10 years of my life are back, …. my life is so changed. … I'm a Druid who is casting real magic. … And I'm married to the most amazing person I've ever met.

I'm sorry for the pain I caused, but I'm glad I'm here and I don't want to be anyplace else or with anyone else." Kate kisses Rikki again.

"You have half my heart Kate, literally. However you had all of my heart long before that. … I've had my own share of pain, including feeling you break it. But you came back and put it back together and I love every piece of you.

Even now I can feel half of my heart pounding in my chest, telling me, showing me that you love me. Someone may have seen the future and gotten us all to this point. … I'm just happy it happened, now how it happened. Simeon and his luck may have gotten us in the same location, but he didn't make us fall in love with each other.

We may not know if the baby has my genes or Castle's, but it's still our baby. We made him or her and I'll love it just as much as I love Alexis." Rikki tells Kate and kisses her.

"What are we doing for a honeymoon?" Kate asks, knowing they hadn't even talked about it.

"Oooo, you just wait and see Kate, just wait and see." Rikki smiled.

It was really late now and since there were plants all around, Rikki and Kate simply walked outside into the soft drizzle and Rikki cast transport via plants and found themselves back home.

The new house was so much better for all the people that lived here. It had four normal bedrooms and three enhanced bedrooms, two pools, one exercise room, one pantry that was at the bottom of the dumb waiter in the basement and two spare spaces that hadn't been decided on just yet. The main dining room table was capable of seating 12 while the table in the kitchen area could seat 8.

Since the laundry was in the basement, adding a four piece bathroom in the basement hadn't proven to be too much of a problem. It was even almost finished. It was functional, it was just that the contractor had to finish the trim. This gave them 5 full bathrooms and one half bath.

They even had a kitchen that was big enough to handle this many people. Rikki, Dara and Johanna were loving it.

Jim had only put up a small fuss about moving in with all the others. The lawyer part of Johanna had presented her case convincingly. Besides it did give him time to make up for the years with Kate that he had lost in the bottom of a whiskey bottle.

The back patio had been ripped up except for the existing plants and grass had replaced all that tile, and with Rikki and Dara around, the grass was doing just fine.

Rikki had set up her wood walled and floored den on the third floor off of their bedroom as her new location for her word of recall spell. Rikki had also spread the plants from their old home all around the new one.

Rikki, Dara, Luke and Kate couldn't get the others to tell them what they had done with the left hand and left eye of Vecna. Only that it was in a safe place.

Loretta had finally showed up in the precinct to tell them that their attempts at finding Bracken were winding down. It had been months and they had no leads on where he was. Kate had feigned being hurt and had done her best to throw a temper tantrum, even if she did know exactly where Bracken was.

Inside a black gem, inside a heavily lined locked case. Even if the case fell from the top of the Empire State Building, the gem had no chance of breaking. Not that it being there was possible, since said case was in a real safe, with a biometric lock in the basement behind an illusionary wall that was hiding a secret door that was locked and had two traps on it courtesy of Godrey and Giles. One mechanical and one magical, both were lethal. All of which was in the pantry room with food in front of it. Rikki, Dara and Johanna all saw the space almost every day.

Kate hoped Bracken went mad being stuck inside the gem, hopefully until the end of time.


	51. Chapter 51

**CH51 – Epilogue**

**It is now one year later:**

Kate moans as she gets out of bed and away from Rikki's arms and warm body to walk over to the crib that was in their room. "And how is my little man?" Kate coos in-between forcing down a yawn.

"I forgot about this part." Rikki moans and buries her head into her pillow.

"Ooooo, stinky diaper." Kate comments as she takes it off him and places it in the sealed trash can they had bought just for this. Wipe, lotion, diaper and onesie later and Alexander was in her mother's arms and latched onto her nipple.

"I forgot about those things too." Rikki takes her head out of her pillow to look at Kate who was nursing their son. Kate merely glared at Rikki and stuck her tongue out at her.

They were both secure in the knowledge that Dara up on the fourth floor and Amity up on the fifth floor were likely doing the same thing about now.

Kate had come up with the idea of creating another 20' x 20' space in each of their bedrooms, by using their closets and doorways, so they tried it on the rooms in the basement first. They found out real fast that the signal from the baby monitor couldn't escape the extra-dimensional space, so Kate's idea of giving each baby his or her own space was shot down. They needed another plan for when the three kids started getting older, but still needed a baby monitor.

"We still on for later today?" Rikki asks, not trying to swallow her yawn.

"Yeah, it seems like the right thing to do. I just don't know how she's going to take it." Kate answers back.

"Sounds like we're going to find out." Rikki pulled herself out of bed and kissed Kate's head on her way to the shower. By the time she was done, Alexander was done eating and back in his crib. Kate kissed Rikki and took her place in the shower, while Rikki picked up Alexander after getting dressed.

"Hi handsome, you know me, I'm your mommy. …. Well your other mommy. You'll adapt." As Rikki kisses his head and heads upstairs.

Luke and Dara had one of the two bedrooms on the fourth floor while Alexis had chosen one of the two bedrooms on the fifth floor, next to Amity and Giles. Jordan and Godfrey each got their own rooms down in the basement. It put them closer to the exercise room and the two pools. Jim and Johanna were also down there.

Rikki got Alexis into the tub in the one bathroom on the fifth floor and reminded her to hurry in case Amity or Giles needed to use it. "I know mom, I'm not a little girl anymore." Which got Rikki to moan internally. Alexis was six and almost seven now. Her baby was growing like a weed.

Rikki with Alexander still in her arms hoped into the elevator and went down to the first floor and into the kitchen to start work on breakfast and found Elka and Jack Jack already running around the place in and out through their doggie door.

Elka had caught on fast that having Jack Jack for a new friend meant she got to run and this new house had lots of space to do just that. "You two want breakfast!" Rikki calls out getting the two of them to come crashing in through their doggie door and stop next to Rikki. "Yeah I thought so."

This got Rikki to put in her last piece of bacon and feed these two monsters their breakfast.

People breakfast this morning was simple enough. Grilled toast, sausage pattie, two strips of bacon, egg, and two different kinds of cheese and a little seasoning. Toast with jam, fruit that was already cut up into pieces, milk and juice.

Johanna and Jim were the first ones in, having come up from the basement. "Well don't you two look happy." Rikki teases them since Johanna was positively glowing.

Johanna's blush started up her neck until it reached her face. "I don't know what you're talking about." Johanna counters, getting a quick kiss from Jim, one of the countless kisses that Jim had given to Johanna all over her body this morning, along with a little fun in the basement bathroom.

"Uh-huh, sure. … You two better be careful or there is going to be another pair of tiny feet in this house soon." Rikki counters.

This got Johanna to quickly turn her head to look at Jim. They both knew that Amity had cast every spell she knew on both of them, so that they were both now in top physical shape. It had taken a lot for them to have Kate. It was why Kate was an only child.

Rikki had her back turned to them and was finishing up on her last breakfast sandwich while Johanna whispered into Jim's ear that got Jim's mouth to fall open and his eyes to open wide, and before he could say anything Johanna had her fingers over his mouth to silence him.

"WHAT THE!?" Johanna quickly called out as a white standard sized poodle came walking into the kitchen. "When did we get another dog?" Johanna asks, as Jordan and Godfrey come up from the basement.

"Well don't look at us." They both hold up their hands.

Rikki turns around to look at the poodle that was just standing there looking at all of them, if it could smile it would be. "MOTHER!" Rikki yells out, since this just had to be her work.

This however got Elka and Jack Jack to come running in from outside and both of them initially growled at the intruder and then started sniffing up the new dog in the house and they were both soon bending down on their front paws offering to play without injury with it.

O-kay, so Elka and Jack Jack are in, but still. "MOTHER!" Rikki tries again.

Dara came jogging into the kitchen with Luke a little behind her carrying their daughter. "What's all the, …. who got the new dog?" Dara saw the white standard poodle that was still being sniffed up again by Elka and Jack Jack.

"I thought you did." Rikki counters looking down at the poodle.

"Two dogs is enough baby, we don't need a third. This house is already filled." Dara knows she didn't do it, so turns on her husband, who was more than capable of getting his own animal companion.

"Don't look at me, I don't have an animal companion yet and even if I did who says it would be a dog?" Luke counters while shifting his daughter in his arms.

"Well then where, …." And Rikki stops talking as the standard poodle quickly changes into Kate.

This had Dara, Luke and Johanna all smiling, while Jordan and Godfrey were snickering behind their hands while Rikki glared at Kate for her little joke.

"Seems you were right, Katie has learned how to do that." Jim comments.

Kate steps up to Rikki and places her arms around her neck. "Not mad?" Kate asks her, getting Rikki to kiss her as her answer.

"Not bad Kate, not bad. We'll make a powerful Druid out of you yet." Dara was smiling wide.

Kate kept a hold of Rikki while turning her head. "I'm more concerned about Giles being the last wizard and Amity being the last cleric or Luke being the last Ranger." Kate was looking at the future.

"That might not be a problem since we have three babies in the house." Dara points out and watches Johanna squirm.

Johanna and Dara had gotten really close over the last year, they had become each other's best friend. "JO?" As Dara walked to Johanna and took both of her hands and looked into her eyes. "YOU'RE!?" Dara could see it in her eyes.

"I'm late." Johanna whispers out.

"**MOM!"** Kate calls out since Johanna had said it loud enough for most everyone to hear.

Dara however was first to hug Johanna, followed by Kate and then Rikki. "We're going to need more bedrooms again." Rikki was chuckling.

"And I'm scared. … Katie is actually our third child, I had miscarriages for the first two. Jim and I almost gave up having children and I might have missed 13 years, but I'm too old to be having children again." Johanna and even Jim didn't want to go through the pain of losing another baby.

"You let me worry about that." Amity states as all eyes turn to see Amity holding their son with Giles next to her. "Between all of us, you are going to be the healthiest person in this house, I guarantee it, and so is your baby."

It was enough to get Johanna to wipe away some of her tears as Dara moved back in to hug her. "It'll be fine. You have all of your technology and all of our magic to help you. Your baby is going to be perfect."

"Do I take that potion to make me younger?" Johanna asks, not thinking that it would put more age difference between herself and Jim again. Johanna was only thinking of the baby she might have. After all she was only late and hadn't taken any tests yet.

"Too late for that, it would likely affect your baby too." Giles puts a stop to those thoughts.

"I'm going to have a brother or sister." Kate stares out into space.

"Now you know how I feel my love." Rikki offers while kissing Kate's head. "Breakfast is ready." Rikki breaks in since no one would likely want a cold breakfast that was supposed to be hot.

"Kate and I have plans for after lunch since she has today and tomorrow off. Anyone else have plans?" Rikki looks at everyone.

"Luke and I are headed for one of your islands baby, since we left your tent and all of that lovely camping gear there along with all the magical bedrolls that Giles was so kind to make for all of us. Anyone else can come if they like. We were planning on spending the day there. Luke has work tomorrow so we were only going to spend the day there. I'm still on maternity leave." Dara offers up.

"That would be nice, I can actually get some swimming in instead of lounging in the pool, thank you." Jordan takes up Dara on her offer.

"I'm going to get in some practice, make sure my skills are still finely tuned." Godfrey tells them.

"That's code for he is going to go searching for any more undead that escaped us from earlier." Luke was grinning wide, getting Godfrey to make a face at him, since he was right.

"Giles and I have shopping to do, we need more baby stuff." Amity answers.

"Can we come? … I just want to look, just in case." Johanna offers up herself and her husband.

"Of course, you two don't have clients that need you today?" Amity asks them.

"Our next court date isn't for a week yet, no one should be calling us unless it's a potential new client and they can call tomorrow if they still want us and our research is done, so we're both free for the day." Johanna answers her question.

Jim and Johanna had formed their own company and Johanna went back to doing what got her into trouble the first time, however she had learned to talk with her husband about her cases now. While Jim was helping mostly companies that really needed help against the big guys.

They had both learned that Amity did know a few spells that would let them know when clients or other people were lying to them and wore the item Giles had made for them whenever they were at work. It didn't tell them what the truth was, but it did help them direct their efforts on the lie they were being told.

They were slowly being recognized for all their hard work, with no one outside of the house knowing that magic was helping them.

"We leave in about an hour." Dara tells them.

"How goes your project?" Amity asks knowing Jordan had an interest in this.

"We're one year into a two year remodel. The city sold the old manufacturing building that had sat abandoned to us for a song. Which is a good thing since it's going to take millions to renovate it.

The plumbing was bad and clogged, most of it needed to be replaced, while the rest was flushed out with a pressure washer. All of the water pipe needed to be replaced. The electrical was all aluminum so that needed to be replaced. It needed a new roof.

The structure needed to be reinforced to handle the equipment penthouse on the roof. We've had a few questions about the need for bullet proof glass on the first floor or on the common room area where the large balcony is located." Kate answers.

"Let alone the need for all the bars at the roof over the central atrium." Rikki adds.

"The walls on the ground floor are double thick with an air gap between them that was filled with a new material. They are actually building a building inside of the existing building. There is a pop up barrier at the main front doors and at the access to the loading dock area. It's designed to keep out any heavy truck that comes our way." Kate informs them.

"And all of the new technology for security cameras along with microphones that will cover absolutely everything, including up and down all the streets anywhere near us. Even the roof will have cameras and pop up bars to stop helicopters from landing." Rikki adds.

"It sounds like a prison." Jim moans, even though he knew it wasn't. It wasn't meant to keep people in, but to prevent people from getting IN.

"It's mostly invisible dad, once you're inside it will look like anything but a prison. These women and their families need the protection if they make it to us, and Jordan here is going to go get them if they can't come to us." Kate corrects her father.

Jordan was the perfect choice, with his ability to calm people in an instant who were violent and likely to try and stop his girlfriend or wife and children from leaving him. Losing his control could lead to a physical conflict, possibly resulting in a death. Jordan could prevent all of that with a simple touch.

"Well I think it's the perfect use of all that money, those women and their families need someone and some place to go." Johanna loved the idea and her and Jim had already volunteered their time as lawyers to help them in the courts if needed.

"We still have to finish construction and then begin the process of hiring people. Counselors, security personnel, cooks and helpers. Pretty much everything a large hotel has, plus a playground. Basketball, batting cage, golf simulator, putting green. Even an indoor tennis court that doubles for other things with viewing on the floor above behind glass.

And Rikki and Dara helped design the large atrium area. Grass, plants, trees, water feature complete with fish. And it was Dara's idea to bring in a therapy dog for the children, to help provide some kind of normalcy for them even if what is happening in their lives is anything but normal." Kate points out.

Dara was even working on grooming Jack Jack to be yet another therapy dog for their place. He might even be ready for work by the time it opened.

"You thought up a name for it yet?" Johanna asks.

"We're still working on that one. We want it to sound like someplace safe and yet also sound strong that would keep them safe." Rikki knew they had a small list of names so far.

"And how many rooms again?" Johanna questions again.

"56 studio apartments, 38 one bedroom apartments, 24 two bedrooms and 12 three bedrooms. Each only has one bathroom and a tiny kitchenette space. No oven, mini fridge only, microwave and a two burner cooking plate. All the food is served from the main kitchen and eaten in the dining hall. A lot like in college. You pick up your tray and travel down the line picking only one item from each group." Kate answers, having done just that in Stanford for a short time.

"Well I think it's a perfect use for that money. How long will the money last?" Jim was proud of them, he was even warming up to Rikki having long accepted that Rikki made his daughter happy. Especially since his Katie had not given up having children by marrying a woman.

"Depends on just how many people we need to hire and what it costs us, plus the ever increasing prices of food, power, water, etc. … We roughly think about 20 years. We're thinking of having to go looking for donations after 10 years. We'll have established ourselves by then and corporations and people will recognize us by then." Rikki answers. It really was a lot of money, but if they didn't keep the money coming in, it would go fast and they would be forced to close their doors.

Plus each time a family or woman finally left, they would need to renovate that apartment to get it ready for the next tenant.

Rikki and Kate had the house to themselves after lunch, it was just them, Henry in his usual place, and Alexander. Even Henry had his own 20' x 20' room now that took the place of one of their three closets.

Just like his previous enclosure, it was mostly dirt with real live plants and dead wood. Along with a pool that had plants and fish and frogs of various sizes. Rikki and Dara had turned themselves into a burrowing animal and had hand dug out the tunnels for him.

He had killed Bracken, so he deserved the best. "Ready to go?" Rikki asks Kate watching her pick up Alexander who was awake and with a clean diaper.

"All set. Have you got the paperwork?" Kate answers back, watching Rikki pat the oversized bag that was on her shoulder.

243 W 60th St. #2A

243 W 60th St #2A This lofty two bedroom, two and a half bathroom condominium apartment offers ample entertaining and living space for the sophisticated city dweller. Located in one of Manhattan's most culturally relevant neighborhoods. Lincoln Center. and steps away from Central Park, this north-facing unit boasts 11'4" ceilings along with a huge (Approx. 1,921 Sq. Ft.) private, landscaped terrace with outdoor fireplace! Let the sun rays flood your apartment with light through the floor-to-ceiling windows in your living room, master, and second bedroom! Thanks to its efficient design, the great room can... be divided into entertainment and formal dining areas which both have access to the terrace. The open, eat-in kitchen layout allows guests to gather around the stylish Caesar-stone countertop island for any occasion. The fully equipped kitchen counts a Miele double oven, a five-burner Gaggenau stove, a large Sub-Zero refrigerator and wine cooler, a Bosch dishwasher, and an oversized pantry. From the Brazilian wide-plank hardwood floors to the Makassar wood, metal and glass cabinetry, this unit exudes an unparalleled level of elegance and refinement. Both bedrooms have direct access to the private terrace and all-marble en-suite bathrooms with heated limestone floors. The master bedroom has an additional rainforest shower stall, his-and-hers sinks, and a massive walk-in closet. For convenience, you will find a Bosch washer and dryer unit next to the oversized coat closet in the entrance. The Adagio is a boutique luxury condominium building with a gorgeous Andres Escobar-designed lobby with a fireplace. The building's amenities include a fitness center, a pool, a bike room, private storage, a landscaped Zen garden, a laundry room, and access to a third-party garage.

They wanted to talk her into it and were not taking no for an answer. They had talked about asking her to join them in their home, since Jim and Johanna were likely going to be moving out soon, since they were getting their feet back under them and becoming husband and wife again. The news that Johanna might be pregnant might slow that until after the baby, but it was likely to happen. They just didn't think she would go for it.

They had also gone over their story to explain all this. It wasn't the complete truth; it's just that the best lies all had a touch of truth in them.

Rikki had chosen a car service for this trip since she could ask him to wait, since if everything went the way they wanted, they would be taking a trip to show the place to her and fight to get her to take it.

The place they stopped at was an older building. There were worse buildings and likely worse apartments to live in, they just didn't want her to stay here.

Rikki helped Kate get Alexander out of the car in his carrier, while Kate pulled the baby bag with her. "Nervous?" Rikki could feel it in her heart, since half of it was pounding.

"A little, I've only ever seen her once or twice. I can remember watching a Temptation Lane episode with my mother long ago when she was on that episode and gone a few episodes later. I think I saw her in a Broadway play once again with my mother.

I hope she takes this well." Kate looked up at the building.

"Alexander is our son, but in a way he is her grandchild, we can even prove it if she is willing to give us a DNA sample." Rikki points out. "And there is no way in hell I'm leaving his blood grandmother living here." Rikki looked around.

The place was heavily tagged and made Rikki uncomfortable. Rikki pulled out her cell phone and searched for the moving company to come and pack her place and move her. Rikki just wanted to verify that they were going to show up on time, today!

Rikki hung up after making her call, confirming the address and that the moving people would be here in two hours to box up everything and only move the furniture if she actually had something she wanted to take with her, since her new apartment came furnished.

"We've got two hours, time to get started." Rikki went into the building first.

They decided to take the stairs not trusting the look of the elevator. It was only on the fourth floor. Hell their own house was 6 floors tall counting the roof deck. Her door turned out to be roughly middle of the hall.

Rikki knocked since she could still feel Kate's half of her heart still pounding in her chest, since they had switched baby and baby bag between them.

It took a moment for the door to open to show an older woman who was flamboyantly dressed. Her color choices instantly told them that this woman was very outgoing and definitely not depressed, or at least from outward appearances, since the dress she was wearing likely glowed in the dark with the vibrant colors that it was made of.

"Mrs. Rodgers?" Rikki asks.

"Yes, can I help you dear?" Martha responds back.

"My name is Rikki Rodgers and this is Kate Beckett and this little guy here is Alexander James Beckett-Rodgers. …. We wanted to talk to you about your son, Richard Castle." Rikki puts on her best smile, this was going to be a very important conversation. A life altering conversation, and maybe, just maybe give this woman some peace over losing her son.

And maybe, just maybe after Martha had gotten more accustomed to them, they would introduce her to Amity and her True Resurrection spell, plus Rikki still had one vial left of that 'Elixir of Youth' potion that had Martha's name written all over it.

True Resurrection - This spell functions like raise dead, except that you can resurrect a creature that has been dead for as long as 25 years. This spell can even bring back people whose bodies have been destroyed, provided that you unambiguously identify the deceased in some fashion (reciting the deceased's time and place of birth or death is the most common method).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reading, I leave it to your imagination as to what Martha does or says and what actually happens to Richard Castle.

Isn't magic amazing. Just pray that what Amity can do doesn't get out. I can't begin to think of what her life would be like if the general public all over the planet found out that she could bring their loved ones back to life. Or what would happen when it failed because the dead person wanted to stay dead.

Still working on an idea for the next story, I started one but didn't like where it was going, so it's off to plan B.

Happy reading. Mine or someone else's.


End file.
